Madara The Messiah
by The Uchiha Wannabe
Summary: Madara's Plan for world peace has ended in failure, and just when he is about to enter the spiritual world to finally put his soul to rest, The Sage of the Six Paths Hagoromo Ostutsuki has a different Idea. Read as Madara travels to another world to become the sage of six paths and try to foster world peace, but this time he does it a different way
1. Chapter 1 Remastered

**Authors Notes:**

**Hey there my good people how you doing, okay let me give a little back story about me I'm a huge anime fan (of course) and I've been reading fanfictions for about and year now and I think its about time I start my own creation journey and make my own story.**

** As I said before I'm just starting out so I apologize if my writing is not up to standard but I will try my beat to make it a pleasant experience.**

**Story Content:**

**As you can see by my name I am a huge Naruto and Uchiha fan and one of my favorite characters of all time is MADARA UCHIHA (Man I love this guy no homo) so let me give you a disclaimer Madara is gonna be strong and when I say strong, God help us I'm gonna make him strong.**

** I am gonna give him everything from the Naruto verse that I believe would fit perfectly with him so he is gonna have all the Mangekyo Sharingan abilities he will have the rinnegan so he will have mastery of all five basic nature transformations, later down the line he will unlock the rinne-sharingan.**

** I'm also gonna give him Sage mode (But his not gonna have Hashirama's face on his chest he will unlock it naturally) he will get six paths but that is later down the line and he will get some other powers but I will keep those a secret for now (You know, got to keep thing interesting).**

** I will also make some alterations on some existing powers, forms and justu's (please respect this) there will be a change in his character and personality but he will still be badass and cool, is there gonna be a Harem….. hell yeah (my boy has to get some you feel me)**

**Also he will be Human, pure 100% Human from beginning to end (end of discussion) don't worry guys all though I'm making him stupid dumb powerful (What do you expect its MADARA UCHIHA)**

**I will buff up the dxd characters accordingly to keep things interesting and prevent making it completely one sided, there gods in the dxd verse after all, and with that being said enjoy my story. (reviews and feedback would be greatly appreciated) also I forgot to mention this story is heavily inspired by Uchiha's revenge make sure to check it out**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and High School DXD **

Speech: "Do not undermine the ability of the Uchiha"

Inner thoughts: 'Is this what you meant Hashirama?'

Justu: "**Fire Style Fireball ****J****ustu"**

As Team 7 successfully defeated Kaguya Otsutsuki we find a depleted Madara laying on the ground just barely hanging on to life, the hard concrete floor underneath his pale white skin and the cool breeze being the only things he can feel 'hmnp looks like I failed again' was the thought that kept ringing in his mind.

He slowly moves his eyes down and notices someone approaching him at first he can't make out who it is, his vision still being blurry by the intense use of his eyes until he takes another look and finally sees that it is his one and only friend Harhirama Senju.

"Is that you, Hashirama?" Madara weakly said "I guess neither you, nor I could achieve what we wanted". Hashirama replied "It's never that easy!; our job is to do all that we can, while we're alive. And then, bequeath the rest for future generations to accomplish." Hashirama stated.

"So naive….as usual" Madara replied (chuckle) "You...were always...the optimist. But perhaps that is the correct path." ***Play Akame ga Kill Ost – I've got to go home*** "My dream...was squashed. But your dream...still lives on. Madara stated.

"We were both too hasty. We didn't need to fulfill our dreams ourselves. It was more important to cultivate those who would come after us...to whom we could entrust our dreams". Hashirama replied "Which means I would have failed anyway. Since I always hated someone...standing behind me…" Madara stated.

"When we were kids...you once said we're shinobi and we don't know when we'll die. And that for neither side to die, we'd both have to reveal what's inside of us and pour each other drinks to toast like brothers. But we're both about to die. Right now, we can drink together as war buddies." Replied Hashirama with a soft smile "War buddies...huh? Well...I guess...that's okay...by..." Madara concluded slowly closing his eyes never to return to the shinobi world again.*******End song***

***Few Moments Later***

Madara's spirit is floating in the vast void of the afterlife however it feels like something is holding him back, it as if some force doesn't want him to transcend further until he feels a violent pull on his spirit and it is moving towards a light.

As his spirit is being pulled, the light grows larger and larger until it completely swallows him up "wake...up" "Wake...up" "**WAKE UP!".**

A voice shouts at him Madara's eyes shoot wide open his senses slowly stabilizing until he can see he is a dark room, "Where am I" Madara questions until he hears a voice behind him " You are in my domain reincarnation of Indra but perhaps I should call you Madara Uchiha".

As Madara struggled to stand up, he looked behind him and when he noticed who it was that was speaking,. his eyes slightly widened "Hagaromo Otsutsuki the sage of the six paths" Madara replied slightly surprised, Hagaromo was just levitated there looking down on Madara like a disappointed parent looking down on their child.

"Tell me Madara are you satisfied with how you lived life" Madara gave a deep sign "I suppose not Sage for once I will admit...I was wrong" Madara replied as he was reflecting how his life unfolded, Hagaromo gave him a soft smile "Tell me ghost of the Uchiha, what do you think is necessary for peace...Is it Love or Strength?"

Madara's eyes drifted to the side "As I look back at my life Sage, and saw what has happened I believe both Love and Strength are required for peace." Hagaromo was left stunned after Madara's answer "Not possible Indra and Asura could of never come together." Hagaromo rebuked "You never tried." was all Madara said,

Hagaromo was left speechless, as he looks back at it, he does come to the conclusion that he never really thought of both his son's working together and becoming his heirs "Impossible you cannot have such dominate forces coming together as one" Hagaromo replied pleading his case.

Madara looked at him dead in the eyes "Nonsense...look at what coming together versus separation has brought the world, when we we're united instantaneous peace was born and the flames of war were silenced. Me and Hashirama we're able to build a village and the other nations followed suit.

That Uzumaki and Uchiha brat were able to defeat your mother, stop the infinite tskuyomi and foster world peace and you Sage were able to do the same with your brother, now when we are divided hatred is born, War becomes the norm and pain is a common emotion." Hagaromo pondered on Madara's words, 'Have I really been such a fool as to not notice that both are necessary' Hagaromo thought.

"What's the point of having Strength if you do not have the love to use it correctly as well as What's the point of having Love if you do not have the strength to show it." Madara continued.

Those words burned them selves into Hagaromo's mind 'What's the point of having Strength if you do not have the love to use it correctly as well as What's the point of having Love if you do not have the strength to show it.

Those words kept ringing in his head, "Regardless of what you say Sage all the Shinobi's that had Asura's chakra were noticeably powerful, it is true they believed in love but they also required strength to make a difference so I stand by my initial statement both strength and love are necessary for peace". Madara concluded. Hagaromo was left speechless until he broke out a large smile.

'Perhaps he deserves another chance' Hagaromo thought "What's so amusing?" Madara demanded noticing Hagaromo's smile "I'm gonna give you a second chance" Hagaromo replied with a wide smile "Come again?" Madara questioned.

"I'm gonna give you a second chance at life however it won't be in the Shinobi World I will send you to another Universe and to another world, to see if you can foster World peace." Madara's eyes went wide "You must be joking." Madara replied

"And this time I'm giving you the other half of my power, more techniques, more justu's, more forms and more summonings. I believe after what you said, I can fully trust you with my power and more to become the second and a greater Sage of the Six Paths". Hagaromo concluded "What a minute you aren't joking?" Madara replied, an inner part of him was getting excited to start anew and re-construct his dream.

"However I must warn you the world I'm sending you to is completely different to the Shinobi world, the social structure and beliefs are different, as well as there are more powerful beings in that universe". Hagaromo explained.

Now Madara was getting really excited he always enjoys strong opponents "Hmnp bring it, they do not know who I am". Madara stated Hagaromo gave him one more smile 'perhaps he can do better this time' Hagaromo thought pleasantly he placed his hands on Madara and transferred his power to Madara "Alright then go ahead and change the world Madara I will be watching you."

Madara woke up on a park bench with nothing but his pants on his senses slowly returning to him, as he starts to stand up he begins to scan the environment. He can see objects moving around with in impressive speed, and what interests him the most about these objects is that he can see people inside them "What are these things...some sort of summonings?" Madara questioned he takes another look and notices building reaching to the highs of the heavens, and people wearing clothes he is not familiar with it.

"Where am I?" Madara questioned "You are in the world I sent you to, remember" a disembodied voice replied to Madara "Is that you Sage?...are you communicating me via telepathy?" Madara questioned.

"Hmmmmmmmmm seems you are as sharp as ever Madara, but back on topic as I said this world is different from ours majority of the humans you see around you have no chakra or special powers, technology has developed beyond your comprehension and how society functions is different, so I advise, you to educate yourself as quick as possible of the psychology and structure of this world, alright then I will leave you to it". Hagaromo concluded

"Hmmmm Fascinating...lets see what this world has to offer" Madara slowly started to stretch his body getting his blood flowing then he leaped to the tallest building to exam the rest of his surroundings, 'there must be a library somewhere around here' Madara thought until he saw a building at the corner of the street filled with books "Perfect" he said.

He jumped downed down into an alley way opposite the library, and he waited for the owner of the library to come out and close shop, when he notices a short balled man come out and stand behind the door taking out keys to lock the door Madara teleported behind him, karate chopped him behind the neck.

He then grabbed the unconscious library owner's body, dragging him back into the library, he made sure to close the door behind him to indicate the library is closed. He entered a room and found shelves filled with books and information, Madara began to stretch his neck and activated his Sharingan "Let us begin" was all he said

***12 Hours Later***

Madara is siitting on a chair with one book in one hand and another book in the other hand being surrounded by mountains and mountains of open books all of which he finished reading, he threw the last two books on the pile and digested the information.

"Hmmmm truly a fascinating world I am in, however now it would seem that I require a source of income in order to survive" he said, he went back to the room where he left the library owner grabbed a bucket and filled it with water and splashing it on the library owners face effectively waking him up, the library owners eyes shot wide open and he notices a half naked man looking down at him with red eyes.

**"Genjustu"** was all Madara said and he demanded the owner give him his wallet, valuables and credit card information, after receiving all of this Madara quickly headed to the nearest clothing store paying for a plain formal shirt and black formal shoes then went to the nearest restaurant to grab a bite to eat.

He then went to a four star hotel to book a night to rest as he entered he scanned the room for any threats after noticing none he then proceeded to take a shower and groom himself in the mirror, but when he saw himself in the mirror he noticed that he was younger, much younger if he were to take a guess he would be in his mid to late twenties he was shocked but decided to brush it off go to bed and rest.

***The Next Morning***

Madara woke up from his sleep and positioned himself up right then took a meditation position to think about what his next plan of action is, 'Alright I have secured funds for now, however I require a more suitable head quarters...something bigger and better then just a room' he told himself, and with that being said he grabbed his clothes, checked out the hotel and began to explore the streets of Japan.

***Play Naruto Shippuden Sasuke theme – Hyouhaku*** Madara spent a large majority of his day exploring the streets of Japan and studying the daily lives of the people of this worlds society, as he continued walking he noticed a young girl in the streets begging for some spare change and food, when Madaraapproached her he saw a young beautiful girl with long silky blonde hair that reached to her back, innocent emerald green eyes, she was wearing a nun outfit which Madara found ridiculous. ***End Song***

"Ummmmm excuse me Sir could you please donate some money or food it will be greatly appreciated" the young nun begged. "This is ridiculous, pull yourself together child have you no dignity for yourself" Madara replied, the young nun was shocked by his words this was the last thing she was expecting, "How could you say that can't you see this is my only option I have nothing else" the young nun shot back at him

"Pathetic all I see is a child giving up and resorting to begging instead of fixing her situation, let me educate you a bit child, we do not choice our beginnings however the direction our lives is for us to decide, pick yourself up, dust yourself and go live a better life" was all Madara said as he continued on his path.

"Wait...Wait" Madara felt his arm being grabbed by someone as he looked to who grabbed him he sees that is the young nun, "No one has ever talked to me like that, matter of fact no one has talked to me period, they all just look at me like I'm some virus and throw crumbs at me but you on the other hand are the only one that took an interest in me, the only one to talk to me I need to know who are..."

The young nun was interrupted by the growling of her stomach, she looked down to her feet and a red tint filled soft cheeks, she was so embarrassed. "Perhaps you do need some food in stomach" Madara said the young nun meekly nodded "Alright then come along child, lets get you something to eat."

***An hour Later***

We find Madara and the young nun in a restaurant with Madara comfortably leaning back and enjoying his wine while the young nun is stuffing her self with as much food as possible, Madara just observes her, impressed that so much food can fit in that body of hers. The young nun finishes her last dish adding it to the already enormous pile of empty plates that is besides her.

"Thanks for food" she said with a bright smile on her face, Madara just chuckled at her "Now allow me to make a formal introduction my name is Madara Uchiha, and you are?" "Oh yeah I forgot about that, sorry, I'm Asia Argento I'm so grateful to meet you Mr Uchiha" she happily replied "So tell me child what is your story?"

***One Back story Later***

"And thats how I ended up on the streets, because the church would not accept a nun that can heal devils" she concluded with a sad smile, Madara raised his hand to his chin 'Truly this is interesting, so this whole angel and devil thing I read about before is real...huh...I need more information' he thought to himself.

"It would seem life has dealt you a bad hand, however raise your head child I can see you still have dreams, hold on to them and go change your life child, I wish you luck." Madara replied, he then stood up, finished his glass of wine, payed for the bill and left the restaurant.

As he was on his way Madara heard something in the distance "wait...Wait" a voice shouted at him, as he looked back he saw Asia running towards him, "What is it this time child?" Madara asked slightly annoyed "Let me come with you please, you are the only one that spoke to me, the only one that accepted me, the only one after the church to feed me, the only one that hasn't judged me and the only one who even had time to listen to my story, you have basically saved me". Madara stood there just listening.

"I haven't eaten in weeks if it weren't for you I would be dead or would have been taken advantage of, I beg of you please do not reject me I will do anything you ask and I will follow you anywhere all I ask is that you stay with me Mr Uchiha" Asia pleaded as tears started running down her cheeks. "You willing to follow me and my dream?" he asked "I will do anything to make you happy, I hate being alone" she replied "Very well then come along child."

Asia looked up to him and gave him the brightest smile she could muster, 'I guess I will try to make allies this time, in order to bring peace, I suppose this is a better way… isn't that right... Hashirama?' Madara thought to himself. "big brother… Big Brother… BIG BROTHER", Madara finally looked down at Asia as she interrupted his train of thought.

"What did you call me?" he questioned "Big Brother Madara" she said enthusiastically "Or are you not happy with that? is it too much?… I'm sorry" Asia said lowering her head 'I haven't been an elder brother in quite some time' Madara thought to himself (An Image of Izuna smiling flashed in his mind) "Call me what you wish child, I don't mind" Madara stated then he kept walking on his path "Wait for me big brother" Asia said smiling and running to catch up to him.

***A few hours later***

"I see, the problem is, I just do not have enough money, however I thank you for your time we will be leaving now" that was all Madara said as he exited an office with Asia close behind him "Wait are you telling me you broke big brother? Do we have to now sleep in the streets?" Asia was questioning her now older brother "Wait for it." was all Madara said "Huh… wait for what?" Asia asked slightly confused.

'Five...Four...Three...Two...' {"wait"} 'One' Madara finished the count down in his head, he then turned around and saw the person he was negotiating with earlier "Wait perhaps we can work something out" said a young woman, she was about 5 feet 5 inches, she is black but with a light skin tone with a curly haired afro and light brown eyes, she has a voluptuous body structure with a G cup size and a large ass she was wearing a gray crop top with black jeans that complimented her curves.

"What else can you offer me Mr Uchiha" The landlord asked Madara "I can offer you many things Ms Nikki Jackson" Madara calmly said with a smirk on his face, she had a slight blush on her face 'you know he is kinda sexy' she thought to herself, "perhaps I can help you with some unpleasant tenants, it is clear that your apartment complex is surrounded by violence, under aged sex and drugs, and to sweeten the deal I will make all unpleasant tenants pay all the rent they owe plus interest if you make me co-owner and offer me and Asia a four star apartment." Madara replied

"Deal your room is 508" she said "Good, please take Asia to our new apartment and give her the keys while I deal with unwanted trash" Nikki didn't waste time she grabbed Asia's hand and guided her to the apartment. 'Alright then lets whats the problem' Madara said to himself he leaped to the second level of the apartment complex and reached a door of a certain apartment, he kicked the door down and noticed the apartment was a mess.

***Play Naruto Shippuden Sasuke theme – Hyouhaku*** the air was full of smoke from the drugs being burnt and the scent of alcohol, as he started to walk in the apartment all he saw where passed out drunk college kids on the floor, on his left he noticed a young girl being bent over the table and being fucked from behind by a much older man, to his right he noticed a group of students sniffing Cocaine and popping Xanax.

As he continued walking he came into the living room and noticed a group of male students gang banging two college girls while listening to some hip-hop and trap music, "Disgusting" he said to himself, he grabbed one of the male students by the neck and pinned him against the wall.

"Who of you here own this apartment?" Madara demand "Aye man who the fuck do you think you are?" one male student said as he approached Madara from behind "your worst nightmare." was all Madara said as he backhanded the male student and he flew into the speaker system effectively killing the music *******End song*.**

Everyone stopped what they were doing and focused all their attention on Madara "Now I will ask again who among you owns this apartment?" one of the male students tried to jump him but Madara simply throwed the student he already had pinned against the wall towards the other student that was trying to jump him effectively knocking them both out.

"Oh my God Tom… hey asshole I really found that guy cu..." the female student was interrupted as Madara just slapped her across the face "Silence child" he calmly said "Hey asshole that's the my sister you just sla…" the other female student was interrupted as he also slapped her across the face.

"**GET THAT SON OF A BITCH!**" one of the male students shouted, one of them tried to sucker punch Madara from behind but he grabbed the attackers arm, out stretched it and used his other arm to punch the attackers arm breaking his elbow in the process, then he punched him directly in the nose giving the attacker a broken and bloody nose.

Another attacker came rushing in but Madara quickly span around him and kicked the attacker in his back causing him to fly through the wall, another attacker tried a flying kick but Madara already saw this and simply moved out the way, causing the attacker to fly out the window due to his own momentum, every one else started to tremble before him "Who is this guy?" one student asked.

"Fuck if I know some kind real life Bruce Lee" another student replied, Madara quickly dashed in front of one of the students and grabbed him by the neck and was slowly chocking the life out of him.

"I'm going to ask this one more time who of you here owns this apartment?" Madara demanded his voice sending an intense wave of killing intent everyone was scared for their lives and the student who was being chocked started to shit himself, Madara noticed this "Pathetic" was all he said as he tightened his grip on the students neck "It's… Kazami's… place… he… is… in… the… first… room… on… your… left… down… the… hall, the student barley able to speak answered his question.

"Good, now get out all of you" Madara demanded as he threw the student that was in his grip out the door everyone else didn't waste time and followed his command, as Madara made his way down the hall he saw the room of his interest however he heard two voices coming from the room.

"Please Kazami stop this I don't wanna do this" "Come on baby trust me it's not that bad I will be gentle I promise" "Please Kazami stop, stop it" "Shut up bitch and just let me have my fun", as Madara made his way to the door he noticed it was locked, he then proceeded to kick the door down and notice two students in the room a girl on the bed with a male student on top of her.

"Are you the one they call Kazami?" Madara questioned as his eyes where moving around scanning the room he just entered. "Yeah so what of it punk?" Kazami replied "You are being evicted" Madara calmly said.

"Say what now, hey listen here old man I don't know what you talking about but you better..." Kazami was interrupted as Madara dashed to the bed grabbed him by the neck and started dragging him out the room "I said you are getting evicted so please vacate the premises" Madara stated as he was starting to choke Kazami to death, "Do we have an understanding?" Kazami nodded his head as fast as he could "Good" was all Madara said as he threw Kazami out the window. Madara dusted off his hands was about to leave until he flet someone grab his hand

"Ummmmmmmm excuse me sir thank you for saving me just now" it was the girl Madara saw in the bedroom she was about 5 feet 4 inches with pale white skin, she had black pig tailed hair with each tail reaching her upper back, she had dark violet eyes she had about C, cup size and firm and perky ass, she wore a white shirt with black text on it that said "Fuck the System" that only reach down to her upper stomach and she also wore black mini skirt she had a tattoo of a flaming skull on her right thigh and a nose piercing.

"Leave" was all he said, the girl was slightly hurt by his words but she gathered all the resolve she could and continued with the conversation "You see the problem is I have no where to stay, I am only able to pay off my college fees by selling drugs and that bastard Kazami allowed me to stay here because I was too good at selling drugs for him" she replied to him "Then get a job" was all he said "No one is willing to take a drug-selling college student who looks like a punk" she replied.

"But perhaps you wouldn't mind me staying with you, I will make it worth your while… Big Boy" she gave Madara a seductive look "like I said, leave" Madara said again getting slightly annoyed.

"Okay look right my parents died when I was about 15, I have been living in the streets my whole life since then and have lived a very bad life okay, the only good that has come in to my life is the fact that you busted down the door and saved me from getting raped, you have essentially saved me and I feel like sticking with a guy like you, my life can finally change for the better, I want to return the favor of you saving me by sticking by your side and helping you any way I can so please Mr take me with you."

"Are you willing to serve under me and help me fulfill my dream?" Madara questioned her "Sure why not I owe that much at least." she replied "The name is Madara Uchiha try and keep up" "Asuka Toriyama, lead the way Madara".

But before Madara left he went back to Kazami's room as he remembered there was a safe beside his bed, he took a glance at Asuka and she knew exactly what he meant, "The password is 22579" she answered him, as Madara punched in the code and opened the safe what he found was a War chest of valuables.

'Hmmmmmm perhaps the drug business does have its benefits', he thought to himself, he grabbed the two duffle bags that were across the safe and started filling them with money, gold and jewelry he, took two stacks of cash and threw it to Asuka "go and sort out your debts and then return to me I will be in apartment 508" Madara told her and with that being said she followed his instructions. Madara grabbed the two duffle bags and proceeded to his apartment.

***A Few Moments Later***

Madara reached the door of his apartment and started knocking on the door "Just a minute" a voice could be heard within the apartment, the door opened and Madara noticed Asia wearing a white apron that said "Fuck you and eat my cooking" Madara raised an eyebrow at this.

"Ohhh big brother you back" Asia then proceeded to embrace her older brother in a hug, she then made room for him to enter as he made his way to the living room he noticed Nikki Jackson sitting comfortably on one of the sofa's, Madara simply went single sofa seat and placed the duffle bags at his feet.

"I assume you the one who influenced Asia to wear that apron?" Madara questioned Nikki "She is just so cute and innocent I just had to" Nikki smiled with a mischievous grin, "What do you not like it, big brother?" Asia asked seeking her older brothers approval, "No" Madara simply said "Then if big brother doesn't like it, I don't like it." Asia stated as she gave back the apron to Nikki, "You just had to ruin my fun didn't you" Nikki said with a fake pout.

"Lets us get back on topic, I dealt with that unwanted trash of yours and brought back something to brighten up your evening" Madara said as he put one of the duffle bags on the table in front of him, she stood up and went to open the duffle bag and what she saw inside completely blew her mind, "How?" she asked dumb-founded, "I am the Uchiha I always get things done Ms Jackson." Madara calmly said as he rested his right cheek on his right fist.

Nikki started to bite her bottom lip when looking at him,"Call me Nikki, you know I really love a man that can get things done" she said as started to lick her lips and seductively approach Madara "Hoooooooo what are you planning?" Madara questioned her as he noticed her approach him, Nikki said nothing as she was now sitting on his lap, her body facing his and she started to wrap her arms around his neck.

'Hmmmmmmmmm I never really did embrace the touch of a woman back in the Shinobi world maybe this time I should change that' Madara thought to himself as he let Nikki kiss him, at first it started off akward due to his lack of experience however he began to understand that he must apply more effort, he then grabbed Nikki's ass and began to deepen the kiss.

Nikki was taken a back by this sudden change but very much enjoyed it, he then begins to bite Nikki's bottom lip which gave her a surge of pleasure and bliss, lust started to take over, she couldn't take it anymore she wanted him and she wanted him badly, the hunger was consuming her, just as she was about to undress…

"Ummmmmmm excuse me, do you two still realize that I'm right here?" Asia interrupted them with a bit of an annoyed and jealous tone, they both completely stopped and Nikki got off Madara. She placed a finger on her lip still feeling the pleasurable pain from Madara's kiss 'that was heaven' she thought to herself, she then grabbed her duffle bag took one more look at Madara and gave him a wink, "I will see you later Daddy." she said to him and then walked out the apartment.

"Asia, earlier today you told me that you had some sort of healing technique, would you mind showing me?" "Sure I don't mind big brother." Madara then stood up and went to the kitchen to get a knife, once he got it he sliced open the palm of his hand causing large amounts of blood to escape.

Asia quickly rushed to her elder brother and started using twilight healing to close the wound, "Honestly big brother, you didn't have to be so extreme." Madara just stayed silence and observed, 'Impressive her healing ability is close to that of Hashirama's.'** *Knock Knock*** "Enter", "Hey Madara I'm back, thanks for allowing me to sort out my money problems, they were becoming a real pain in the… Ummmmmmmmmm why is there a nun here?"

"Asia this is Asuka, she will be living with us." "Hi I'm Madara's little sister" "Little sister? But you guys look nothing alike and also you a blonde" "It's a long story" Madara said. Everyone now moved to the living room and took a seat "So whats next?" Asuka asked, "I need to learn more about this supernatural world I read about" Madara replied, "Why? its all just a bunch of myths and fairy tales"

"Not necessarily, there is more to this than you think" Madara responded "What ever, personally if you ask me I think this is just a waste of time" Asuka then got up and went to go take a shower.

There was a short silence until Asia decided to break it, "Ummmmmmmmmm big brother can I ask you for something?" "What is it?" "Could you register me into a school?" "A school you say and what would be the reason for this?"

"I want to know how it feels to be a normal girl, and to make friends with people my age, when I was alone with Nikki she told me there is a school called Kuoh academy that I can try to register to." 'This might be a good thing for the time being, the school will keep her occupied and I won't have to baby sit her' Madara thought to himself "An excellent Idea Asia we will go register you tomorrow."

Asia then ran up and gave her older brother a tight hug "Thank you so much big brother I will make sure to do my best." Madara then got up and went to his bedroom to rest for the night.

***The next morning***

Madara woke up and was about to get out of bed but felt something weighing him down, when he removed the blankets he saw Nikki sleeping peacefully on top of him. "How did you get in my apartment?" Madara asked slightly annoyed

"Well good morning to you too, and to answer your question I always keep a spare key of my tenants apartment" Nikki replied with a wide grin, Nikki then positioned herself so her face would be facing Madara's face, "How about we pick up where we left off huh" Nikki said giving Madara a seductive look, Madara just used two of his fingers and flicked Nikki in the forehand

"Now is not the time" "Booooooo you not any fun" Nikki said with a childish pout, Madara then got out of bed and went to go take a shower.

As Madara made his way down to the kitchen he could see Asia waiting patiently for him, and Asuka making breakfast, "Its about time what was taking so long big brother?" "Its not important, are you ready to go?"

"Hold on you two have some breakfast before you leave" Asuka interjected. Asuka then gave both of them a plate of some classic eggs and bacon with some buttered toast. "So… how is it?"

"This is quite impre…" Madara was interrupted by Asia's response "**THIS IS AMAZING! YOU HAVE GOT TO TEACH ME YOUR SECRET."**

"Sure I don't teaching you Asia", as Madara observed the back and forth between Asia and Asuka he thought to himself ' The last time I remember having breakfast like this, I was still a young child, how time has passed' and with that he finished his breakfast and walked out the door not waiting for Asia to waste more time. As Madara and Asia reached the gates of Kuoh Academy Madara completely stopped where he stood and remained completely still.

'Something seems off about this place' 'You can feel it too huh?' 'Is that you sage?' ' How else would it be Madara, but never mind that, there is some sort of strange energy in this place' 'Not only that there seems to be multiple signals of the same energy'

'Hmmmmmmmm that is true Madara, proceed with caution, also be on alert you being watched.' 'You mean the red head girl in the window I knew she already was watching me.' ' I suppose only a fool would doubt you, however here is a tip try activating Sage mode it will assist you with your sensory abilities and it shouldn't be that difficult since you used Hashirama's sen-justu before. "What's wrong big brother, is something the matter?" "No, let us continue Asia."

***Few Minutes Later***

We find Madara and Asia in the principles completing the registration forms. "Alright Asia it seems that you are now a full time student at Kuoh academy, now if you are to please come with me so we can find a uniform that can suit you.

Asia then looked directly to her elder brother seeking his input, "Go ahead Asia, you will find me here waiting for you", and with that being said Asia got up and went with the principle to find a suitable school uniform leaving Madara to himself.

'Now let us figure out what is this strange energy' Madara then began to close his eyes, control his breathing and didn't move a single muscle in his body. After a short while of gathering natural energy Madara seemed to obtained markings on his face (Basically the exact Identical as Hashirama's sage mode).

After entering sage mode Madara sensing greatly increased, ' This energy I felt before it seems dark, corrupted and chaotic, also it doesn't seem human, wait a minute one of this signals is closing in on my location'. ***Knock Knock*.**

"Enter." Madara said after deactivating sage mode "Good Afternoon Sir, would you please come with me my club president would like a word." The door was open by a handsome teenager, he had silky blond hair, light blue eyes and a mole underneath his left eye, he was dressed in the male uniform of Kuoh Academy.

"Now tell me boy, why would I do that?" Madara questioned the blond "We can offer answers, after all we did notice you stay completely still when we were watching you, so there is no point in acting oblivious" The blond responded.

"Very well then, lead the way boy." before Madara left the room he left a shadow clone to attend to Asia when she is done. Madara was being led through the main campus to an old Victorian designed building that gave off an ominous aura.

Madara and the blond reached the door and when they entered they were greeted by a beautiful red head. "Ahhhhhhhh please come in, I've been waiting to meet you."

**I believe this is a good spot to end ****it, like I said it's my first story guys so if its not up to standard ****I greatly apologize, and some feedback would be greatly appreciated and don't hold back guys if I want to improve I need some tough love, you feel me just point out some errors and somethings I can do better.**

**Also I apologize if its long and boring, trust me guys it will heat up soon you know (I got to create some build up you feel me ) and also the new characters that m****a****y be introduced in the story trust me they will all have important roles I don't wanna create characters for the sake of creating ****and with that being said I will see you all later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note.**

**First of I would like to apologize for my writing format error, problem is when I write I just don't stop and it can be a real problem. But I promise it won't happen again.**

**Secondly DAMN!, I didn't expect this many of you to be interested in my story so quickly I truly am grateful.**

**And now to answer some questions.**

**Henry Townshend1: Madara x Yasaka You will just have to wait and see my friend.**

**Starwarsfan7282484: My son this is only the beginning.**

**Angel of Despair1: I don't know hey I still need to figure out an uploading schedule.**

**And with that being said let us begin **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and High School DXD **

Speech: "Do not undermine the ability of the Uchiha"

Inner thoughts: 'Is this what you meant Hashirama?'

Justu: "**Fire Style Fireball ****J****ustu"**

"Ahhhhhh, please come in, have a seat, I've been waiting to meet you Mr?"

"Uchiha; Madara Uchiha"

"Ahhhhh yes, Mr Uchiha, my name is Rias Gremory, welcome to the Occult Research Club". Madara was greeted by a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, she had beautiful red crimson hair and blue eyes.

Madara first examined the room, on his left he saw a petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes. She was busy munching down a plate filled with various junk food, 'Why does it seem that this child has some sort of Sen-Justu energy?'

'Thats because she does Madara, it would seem that there are two existing energies within her. one half being Sen-Justu and the other half being similar to the one named Rias Gremory, although its not as potent' Hagoromo interjected.

On his left Madara noticed another beautiful young woman, with a voluptuous figure, she had very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair was tied in an extremely long ponytail.

'And this one, she does seem to have the same energy as the red head, however there is another energy, one that seems lighter and harmonious, this should be interesting' Madara thought to himself.

Madara then proceeded to take a seat opposite the desk of Rias Gremory, Madara positioned himself in such a manner that he seemed like a king and everyone else in the room where there to pay him a visit. Both Rias and the black haired girl where impressed by this act of dominance.

"Right…as I said before, my name is Rias Gremory and this is my peerage, the young man that escorted you here is Kiba Yuuto, the girl on your left is Koneko Toujou and the young woman beside me is Akeno Himejima, and we only have one question to ask you Mr Uchiha.

"Which is?" Madara asked

"What are you?"

Madara was taken so aback by the question that he raised a single eyebrow "What ever do you mean by that?"

"What species are you?" Rias further elaborated on her previous question.

"I'm Human, what of it?"

"Not possible, no human can be emitting such powerful life force and energy…unless you have some sort of sacred gear."

"Sacred what?, I have no idea what you speaking of child, also with all this talk of species what exactly are you then?"

"We're devils." Rias said with a proud smile on her face as she and her peerage revealed their bat like wings to Madara.

Madara just remained silent, observing and analyzing the situation. 'So this is a devil huh?, the books I read earlier made it seemed that these creatures looked like the most hideous things in existence, I suppose I shouldn't trust everything I read' Madara thought to himself.

"So you are the species that the Christians refer to as the most evil and vile in existence?" Madara questioned trying to pry more information from Rias.

"We are no longer like that, we devils are actually not that bad when you get to know us, we have completely changed our way of living, mindset and system."

"Hoooooooooo is that so?, care to elaborate on that statement of yours."

Rias then went on to explain to Madara about the great war that happened between Angels, Fallen and Devils, about the three remaining pure blooded devil households, about the devil peerage system and way of resurrection.

Madara just remained silent, digesting and processing the new information he just heard. "Your kind disgust me" Madara rebuked with a very serious facial expression "You take people and use them as your slaves how pitiful."

***Play Naruto Shippuden Ost – Hurricane suite 2***

Rias was shocked and also angered by his comments **"They are not slaves, the people you see around you are my family and best friends!" **

"Alright if they are not slaves can they leave you anytime"

"No they are bound to me forever." Rias replied

"I rest my case, this system of your forces people against their will to be revived and to slave away their lives all for your own pleasure, with no chance at freedom, disgusting."

Kiba's blood started to boil and he drew out his sword making sure it was pressed tightly against Madara's neck.

"Careful where you point that thing boy, you wouldn't want your master to clean up your blood on the floor now would you?" Madara warned.

"The room's temperature started to grow cold and the aura become more hostile Madara's eyes where moving around noticing the body language of the people around him. They were all getting ready to attack.

Koneko was stretching her neck and cracking her knuckles, trying to get her blood going. Akeno started flexing her fingers allowing her yellow lightning to spark around her fingers.

Kiba stared to press his sword even tighter on Madara's neck, almost to the point where blood will come out. Rias started releasing her red power of destruction aura and her hair started to float seeming looking like it had a life of its own.

***Intense stare down*… ****(Let the song play a bit ****until 2:16****)**

"We have you out numbered Mr Uchiha, so I suggest you apologize." Rias said in a cocky tone and a smirk on her face.

"Guess again devil, (**Gen-Justu release)"** as Madara released the Gen-justu, the devils where on the ground, tied up together. They were all shocked to see this happen to them.

The room was turned upside down as 10 Madara's clones where searching every corner of the room for anything of value. The main Madara was at Rias's library reading every book in about 30 seconds and then throwing them to the side.

As Madara finished reading all the books he made his way to Rias with his sharingan active starring down the devil princess "Let me warn you now princess, daring to challenge me was foolish of you, with my eyes I can show you true**HELL."**

Madara released some of his power and his sharingan started glowing bright red, the pressure from his power being too much that it knocked out the devils "Pathetic I wasn't even trying" Madara then dispelled his clones and left the room. ***End Song.***

***Fifteen Minutes Later***

"Emmmmmmmm excuse me, but can you be my boyfriend please" these were words coming from a beautiful young girl with purple eyes and silky black hair that reached down to her mid-back. She was dressed in a school uniform which consisted of a white shirt, green skirt and dark red blazer that had the letter P on the chest.

"**No fucking way!, what did you just tell me? Are you sure you have the right person?"** these were the words said by a young man he had brown spiky hair and brown eyes, he was dressed in the male uniform of Kuoh Academy.

"You are Issei Hyoudou right? That sexy hunk I have had my eyes on."

Issei face went completely red from her comment "Ummmmmmm… yeah… I'm… Issei…Hyoudou" Issei said trying his best to construct a proper sentence.

"Then can you please be my boyfriend, pretty please" The girl said as she made her way to Issei and started holding Issei's right hand with both of hers.

"What's your name first?"

"Its Yuuma Amano."

"Alright Yuuma to answer your first question,**HELL YEAH I WILL FUCK****ING**** BE YOUR BOYFRIEND!"**

"Oh thank you so much, trust me you won't regret it, hey how about me and you go on a date on Saturday, B...a….b….y" Yuuma concluded in a cute tone.

'What the fucking is going on, **What ****T****he ****F****ucking ****I****s ****G****oing ****O****n, ****WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON RIGHT NOW' **Issei's brain was in hyper drive trying to understand the insanity that is happening. "Ummmmmmm…yeah…sure….Saturday…good…me…look…nice…you…pretty…girl…have…fun…together…the…city…nice."

"Great its a date I will see you on Saturday." Yuuma then proceeded to kiss him on the cheek and then began to run in the opposite direction with her head down, but after a few seconds she bumped into someone.

"Ohhhh excuse me I didn't see you th…" Yuuma was violently pushed to the ground by the person she just bumped into.

"Move" said a man with long spiky hair.

"Hey asshole! thats my girl you just pushed to the ground" Issei got furious and charged at the man.

The spiky haired man just slapped Issei across the face, effectively putting him on the ground.

"Hey asshole that my boyfriend you just…" Yuuma didn't dare finish her sentence as the man gave her a wave of fear as his red eyes where piercing her very soul.

"Wait a minute, you are not human, you seem to posses the same energy as that Akeno girl I met earlier, although yours is more potent" the man said out loud.

"Fuck! my cover is blown" Yuuma cursed. ***Play Naruto Shippuden Ost – ****Spiral*******

The environment started to change, they where no people around and the sky turned purple. Yuuma then got off the ground and started to transform. She now looked like an older version of herself but with a more voluptuous body, crow like black wings and a too revealing to describe dominatrix outfit.

'Black crow like wings, this must be a fallen angel. The ones described by Gremory's books.'

"You just blew my cover human and for that, I need to kill you and that loser that's on the ground" the now fallen angel stated with a cocky tone.

"Yuuma is that you?, **Damn** girl what happened to you?, we still going on that date right?" Issei said trying to get up to his feet.

"You're pathetic boy, can't you see that this fallen was only posing so that she could eliminate you."

Issei's eyes went wide and he looked straight into Yuuma's eyes "It's a lie right?…tell me he is joking right?…right…Yuuma?"

"Oh B…A…B…Y…, I'm so sorry but for starters its Raynare, and also his right my mission was to eliminate before you awaken, therefore you've got to go, but first; I will start with you, red eyes" ***End Song***

It's Uchiha, Madara Uchiha ***Play ****Naruto Shippuden**** Ost – ****Kokuten***** **

Raynare created a yellow glowing spear in her hand and threw it at Madara. Madara didn't move, he just folded his arms and closed his eyes letting the Spear inch ever so close to him. When the spear was a centimeter close to his nose Madara just simply opened his eyes, unleashing a force of power so strong it shattered the light spear and unbalanced Raynare.

"Unbelievable, He just done that by the shear force of his power, what kind of human is he? Raynare muttered to herself.

"Is that the best you got, Bird?" Madara asked with an un-amused facial expression.

"What did you call me Human?,**DIE!"** Raynare then went to a frenzy throwing a barrage of light spears at Madara

"5… 10… 17… 29… 45…impressive for a bird" Madara was busy counting the amount of light spears heading in his direction. Madara then unfolded his arms and performed some hand signs.

"**Wood Style Wood Barrier Justu"** Beams of wood then emerged from the ground and joined together to form a shield protecting Madara.

"**Wood Style Wooden Dragon Justu"** A wooden dragon emerged from the ground behind Raynare and started charging at her, Raynare took flight trying her best to avoid the wooden dragon.

"Damn it that Dragon is quick I can't believe a human has forced me to resort to using this gear. Raynare than proceeded to dig into her cleavage and pulled out a ring and placed it on one of her fingers.

"**Divine Guardians!"** Raynare shouted at the top of her lungs summoning an Army of undead wearing holy Angel armor.

"What is this, some sort on reanimation justu?"

The undead attacked the dragon with there weapons taking it down but not after the dragon crushed 10 of the undead soliders.

"I can't believe a Human made me used one of my artificial sacred items, but this should end him, I'm really getting sloppy" Raynare told herself

'Hmmmmmm undead army huh?, any gen-justu attacks would be useless and physical attacks won't do anything to them because they feel no pain' Madara thought to himself as he saw the undead that were curshed by his wooden dragon rise to their feet.

'I will need to use techniques that will breakdown their bodies, something to incinerate them, I suppose it won't be that easy because of those armors however this battle shouldn't be that difficult.

Madara then raised his right middle and index finger to his chest "**Ninja art Hidden Mist Justu."**

The surrounding area then became very misty and the visibility was non-existent.

"What's going on? screw it I will risk it." Issei said as he tried running away from the battle but bumped into a brick wall and dropped to the floor holding his head.

"What the? He created mist out of nothing, does he have a sacred gear? This ain't no ordinary human."

'Time to finish this' Madara thought to himself "**Scorch style Incinerating flare"** Madara created a giant orb of Fire that hovered above everyone in the area and exploded created a large heat wave that burnt the bodies of the undead turning them into ashes and clearing the mist. ***End Song***

Raynare just stood their shocked that this human was able to eliminate her army with no difficulty. "Wait a minute? What was the point of you creating that mist when you just could of burnt the undead?"

Madara just looked at her and smiled the mist wasn't for them. "What do you m…" Raynare wasn't able to finish her sentence as she dropped to her knees hugging herself tightly as if her torso was in serve pain.

"You see Bird, scorch style allows me to to heat up my targets body allowing me to heat up the liquids in their bodies burning them from the inside out, the mist was for you to inhale the liquid in the air increasing the affects of my scorch style."

"Huh what's going on?" Issei asked as he slowly rose to his feet holding his head. Raynare noticed this and created one last light spear and threw it directly at Issei's body. "Get down boy!" Madara shouted but Issei was too slow to react allowing the spear to pierce his stomach.

Both Raynare and Issei dropped and both of them were laying on the floor both trying their best to stay alive. Madara was at the middle of them both just observing both of them trying to fight off death.

'I need to get more information from this fallen I shall interrogate her when I arrive home' as Madara made his way towards Raynare he could hear Issei say something "Please…help… me." Madara stopped dead at his tracks observing Issei battle the grim reaper for his right to stay alive.

Madara was at a crossroads on one side he had a fallen angel with potentially important Information that could assist him, however on the other side he had an innocent bystander that needs Immediate medical attention. He needed to make a decision; fast.

'Damn it I can only deal with one problem at a time for the moment' Madara thought to himself, he stood there still debating what to do 'Damn it, you have made me soft Hashirama' he then decided to put a Flying Rajin seal on Raynare and allow her to retreat, hopefully she would lead him back to her master.

Just when Madara went to get Issei's body Raynare disappeared and the environment returned to normal. 'Good that fallen should have retreated I will deal with her later' Madara then picked up Issei's Body and started to leap from building to building trying to get home.

***30 Minutes later***

Madara arrived at his apartment and started knocking on the door. "I'm coming, I'm coming" a voice could be heard from within the apartment. Asuka then opened the door and what she saw shocked her, in front of her was Madara carrying a boy that was bleeding badly, both Madara and the teen where stained with the teens blood.

"Move" was all Madara said as he shoved her out of the way. "Asia I require your assistance child." "Wait a minute…Big Brother? didn't you and I just walk home toge..." Asia didn't finish that sentence as she observed the bloody scene in front of her.

Madara placed Issei on the table and took of the of Issei's top. "Child I do not have the time to explain the situation, we need your healing" Asia rushed to her brothers side and began healing Issei with her twilight healing. Madara placed his hand on Asia's shoulder giving her some Sen-Justu chakra boosting her healing three times her normal rate.

Asuka just stood there bemused that the people she lives with are using super powers to heal a barely surviving boy.

***Issei's Mindscape***

Issei is found floating in a Red abyss his body is completely shut down however he is trying his best to gain conscious.

"**Awaken partner, it is time to be the emperor, Awaken my partner it is time to be the Red dragon"**

Issei's eyes shot wide open as he saw a wall of flames in front of him, the flames finally died down revealing a giant westernlooking red dragon.

"God help me!" Issei said in fear witnessing the great creature in front of him

"**Stay calm Issei Hyoudou, I am known as the Red Dragon Emperor of Domination, Ddraig the Welsh Dragon and you Issei Hyoudou are my current host and new partner, making you this generation's Red Dragon Emperor."**

"I'm so confused, what did you just tell me?" Issei stated still trying to get to grips with the fact he is talking with an actual dragon.

"Interesting" A voice echoed behind Ddraig and Issei.

"**You!; You where the one who battled that fallen and saved my host".**

"The name is Uchiha, Madara Uchiha" Madara calmly said as he floated towards Issei and Ddraig eventually standing beside Issei.

"**But how? How are you able to enter into my partners mindscape? This should be mine and his private space."**

"My eyes see everything" Madara said as he looked at Ddraig with brightly glowing sharingans.

"**It would seem so, however I would like to express my gratitude ****you saved me from decades of drifting to find a new host and partner."**

"You are the guy who fought that crazy bitch Yuuma, I remember she stabbed me right in th…" Issei stopped, checking his body for the damage, Raynare's spear inflicted, but he found nothing."

"Boy we are currently in your mind, your actual body is in my apartment. Resting after receiving healing from me and my follower."

"Oh shit; thanks man, if it wasn't for you I would be dead right now, I owe you my life."

"Let us get back on track, you say you are the Red Dragon Emperor of Domination, so that would make you one of the two heavenly dragon's isn't that right dragon?" Madara asked

"**Impressive you know a lot, but yes that is correct I am one of the two heavenly dragons, my power is greater than the great devil god Lucifer and the creator of heaven GOD the father."**

"Interesting which means this boy has the power to dominate the world." Issei's eyes shot wide open hearing the statement that he has the power to potentially control the world.

"**Not necessarily, even though I am proud of my power there those far stronger than me ****and the other heavenly dragon my rival Albion can keep my power at bay."**

"Stronger than you, you don't say and who would these beings be"

"**From my memory I can recall, Great Red, Hades, Ophis and Trihexa ****however I have no doubt that there are others who have surpassed me."**

"Interesting I require more Information" Madara said to himself

"**Alright Partner It would seem our chat is coming to an end, I will give you this tip, awaken your sacred gear before the white one awakens, it is your only hope." **

"But how? I don't even know how to talk to girls, how do you expect me to awaken a gear that has world ending power"

"**You must try, remember the most important things…to…y…"**

Ddraig started to fade away and Madara and Issei where being pulled out of the mindscape and back to reality

***In the real world***

Madara and Issei are found in the room with Issei sleeping peaceful trying to recover from his injury and Madara sitting on a chair that was beside Issei with his sharingan active looking at Issei's forehead. Madara then deactivated his eyes and walked out the room without making a noise.

As Madara made his way to the living room he found Asuka and Asia standing there waiting for him with there arms folded and feet tapping the ground, they looked at him expecting an explaination.

Madara just walked past them and made his way to his chair to rest his muscles. "Big Brother! Are you just gonna ignore us and not give us an explanation!?" Madara just stared at her then gave her a big sign.

"I speak once and answer no question do we understand?" "But…" Asuka interjected "I said once and never again do we understand!" Asia and Asuka reluctantly nodded their heads.

"Good… I am a shinobi, I come from a far away land and arrived here seeking for a better life and a chance to foster peace. This has always been my goal since I was a young child (**Memories of Him and Hashirama having their talks by the river flashed through his mind)** however in my land I failed and caused more harm then good, my clan the Uchiha was massacred and I am the sole survivor existing in this land. However I intend on bringing peace this time, and this time I will use a different path, this is my dream now and forever."

Madara finished his speech with a determined look then went up to his bedroom to go and rest, leaving Asia and Asuka tearing up due to the fact he is the only member of his clan and that he failed his dream. "That man sure is something huh?" Nikki said as she was leaning against the wall opposite the living room.

*******Madara's Mindscape***** *****Play Naruto Shippuden OST – Saika* **

Madara is found walking towards a terraced mountain deep within a vast forest. He keeps exploring the forest until he finds the entrance to the mountain. As he kept walking he began to wonder 'Why do the walls of this cave seem so familiar.'

He kept walking until he entered an extremely large room filled with markings of the Uchiha clan crest and fire markings. 'Wait a minute I am in the Uchiha hideout' Madara thought to himself.

"How much can you see with those Sharingan of yours?" a voice called out to Madara. He completely turned around and when he saw who was sitting on the Uchiha throne it completely shocked him.

"Welcome home my child, It is I your ancestor Indra Otutsuki, I hear from father you wish to obtain peace."

"That's right." Madara replied

"You have failed before my reincarnation."

"That was in the past; even you lost to your younger brother once upon a time."

Indra chuckled at his comment "Touche, my reincarnation, however I must ask. What will be different this time from your previous attempt?"

"The combination of Love and power." Madara calmly said

"Combining me and my brother huh? Very well then you will meet Asura in due time just like how you meeting me, but for now however. Lets see if you truly worthy of my blessing." ***End Song***

***Play Tokyo ghoul Licht und Shatten***

Indra dashed to the side of Madara with incredible speed and they both stood there letting the dust settle.** (Wait until 0:27)**

Indra made the first move trying to punch Madara in the Jaw, however Madara blocked Indra's arm with his arm causing a power struggle, Indra used his free arm to grab the sword attached to his back to attack the left side of Madara's torso.

Madara was about to grab the sword with his left hand, however Indra saw this and coated the blade edge's of his sword with Amaterasu.

Madara then used Kamui and allowed the blade to phase through him. Indra then jumped back and performed a cluster of hand signs, Madara saw exactly what he was doing and performed the same hand signs.

"**Fire Style Fireball Justu!"** The two giant balls of fire clashed creating a huge power struggle, Indra took the charge by adding Amaterasu to his fire ball, but before Madara did the same he thought of an Idea 'I wonder what would happen to my justu's if I added Sen-Justu Chakra?'

Madara then closed his eyes gathering natural energy, while doing this Indra believed Madara has given up and just increased the intensity of his fire ball, pushing Madara's fire ball back. Just when Madara was about to be burned by Indra's attack he opened his eyes and had activated sage mode.

Madara then increased the intensity of his fireball but something was different instead of his typical red orange flame being released, coming out of his mouth instead was bright blue flames, that impressively fought back Indra's Amaterasu fireball.

'Interesting sen-justu has taken my firestyle techniques to another level of heat I wonder what other techniques can be changed' Madara then created a wood clone, and instructed it to perform another Justu, knowing very well Amaterasu will eventually get the upper hand.

"**Fire style Dragon flame justu"** The clone blew out a large blue flaming dragon head that was targeted to attack Indra by his side. Indra quickly covered himself with his susanoo rib-cage but the intensity of the dragon caused a decent sized explosion that caused part of the walls and roof to collapse.

Indra jumped out of the room and to the roof, Madara quickly followed suit and both where standing at opposite ends of the roof starring each other down. ***Play Naruto Shippuden Ost Zetsu's theme***

"Let's stop playing around shall we, and let's get serious" Madara said with a smirk on his face.

"Very well then my reincarnation"

Both of them closed their eyes and gathered their charka they opened their eyes and activated their Mangekyo Sharingan.

"**SUSANOOOOOOOOOO!"** They both screamed and dusted formed all around them. (**Wait until 0:54)** the dust settled revealing two perfect-form Susanoos one being purple and the other being blue.

Both Madara and Indra were smiling at each other the thrill of battle boiling both of their bloods. They just remained still embracing the calm before the storm as they both have been itching to have a full on battle.

"Let us begin shall we?" Madara broke the silence. "Lets" Indra responded to him. ***Play Naruto Shippuden OST- Hard Battle.***

Madara and Indra dashed to each other swinging their Susanoo blades to attack. The blades connected causing an unimaginable shock wave cutting the top of mountains and destroying the surrounding trees.

They went back and fourth swinging their swords and dodging each others attacks, however due to Madara using Sage mode his attacks where dealing more powerful blows and his Susanoo was moving more efficiently.

They collided once more causing a power struggle, however Indra was being overwhelmed he needed to do something and fast 'hmph I guess I have no choice I need to finish this' Indra thought to himself.

Indra closed his eyes calming his nerves allowing himself to relax before going all out out "**ULTIMATE FORM SUSANOOOOOOOOOO!"** Indra shouted at the top of his lungs and wave of pressure pushed Madara back. Madara quickly regained his balanced but what he saw in font of him shocked him to no end.

Indra was floating in the air inside a new type of Susanoo Madara has never seen before (**Basically Indra is using the Susanoo Sasuke was using in the final valley against Naruto)** Indra rushed to Madara and punched his Susanoo in face causing Madara to fly in the direction of the punch.

Indra didn't waste time and formed a staff of chakra and rushed to Madara beating his Susanoo down, Madara's Susanoo was developing cracks and it was on the verge of breaking but Indra stopped and flew back wanting to take out Madara with a bang.

Madara forced his Susanoo to stand up but he was breathing heavily those attacks really doing a number of his stamina.

"Indra then slowly started to breath in and out gathering a monstrous amount of chakra, Madara saw this and was starting to get nervous he decided to gather as much natural energy as he can to brace for Indra's attack.

Indra's Susanoo raised it's staff, and the staff formed into an arrow, Indra formed a bow to holster the arrow and directed it to Madara. The Arrow began to grow into something destructive and lightning began to form around Indra, dancing chaoticly.

Madara saw this and knew he had no counter he simply engaged his defenses and waited for the attack.

"This is my strongest justu, prepare your self my reincarnation for this is the end **INDRA'S ARROW!"** the enormous arrow charged at Madara at speeds greater then sound, once it connected to Madara's Susanoo it caused an environment destroying explosion.** *End Song***

Once the dust settled we find Madara laying on the ground with his clothes torn and his body covered in cuts and bruises he was alive but only barely.

Indra saw this and instructed his Susanoo to hover above Madara's body.

"It would seem that I have won Madara, however you did put up a good fight my reincarnation."

Madara just chuckled at Indra's statement "What's so funny Madara?" Indra asked with a confused look.

Madara simply opened his eyes revealing the rinnegan and looked at Indra. "Look…above…you."

Indra followed Madara's Instruction and noticed a giant meteor coming in his direction. Indra's eyes went wide and realized he needed to do something. He used all his remaining chakra to fly up to the meteor to stop it, he made contact and raised the arms of the Susanoo using all his might to eventually stop the meteor.

Indra was completely running low on Chakra however he stopped the meteor and smiled at Madara "Nice try but you still lose" Madara chuckled again, he pushed every muscle in his body to stand up and when he eventually did he look straight at Indra with a smirk.

"Well done, but what are you gonna do about the second one" Indra was shocked by Madara's statement as he looked above him and could sense another meteor coming in his direction.

Madara quickly teleported away using flying rajin as his wood clone from earlier marked a mountain with a seal of flying rajin. The meteor made contact and Indra was completely crushed by the two meteors above him. The attack sent him straight down to the surface.

The forest looked like it was a victim of a nuclear explosion as every life that was present before the battle had completely died. Madara teleported back to Indra to see if he was still breathing.

Indra made a whole out of the side of the meteor being able to break free, but he was in no condition to continue fighting, he fell to the ground accepting Madara has gotten the last laugh.

"You…truly…are…worthy…of…my…blessing…my…reincarnation…I…bless…you…with…Indra's…arrow…and…ultimate…form…susanoo…go…and…show…that…world…the…power…of…the…Uchiha…I…will…be…watching…with…father" Indra concluded giving Madara a warm smile.

The world around Madara began to fade away and Indra seemed to have vanished, everything went black and Madara could hear an ear raping sound that caused him to hold his head in pain.

***In The Real World***

Madara's eyes shot wide open as the source of the sound was his alarm waking him up, Madara then turned it off and was about to get out of bed but felt something weighing him down.

He looked at the covers of his bed and noticed un-usual lumps, he removed the covers and noticed his three girls all sleeping peacefully around him each grabbing hold of a body part.

"Enough of this" Madara said with an annoyed tone as he forced Asuka, Asia and Nikki to wake up.

"What is the meaning of this?" Madara asked them with a bored expression. Asia yawned and was the first to answer his question "Well big brother after hearing your back story we all couldn't help but feel sorry for you and wanted to comfort you, you must be lonely being the only Uchiha alive." Asia answered him with puppy dog eyes.

Madara paused for a minute digesting what he just heard he then chuckled and flicked Asia on the forehead with his two fingers "I appreciate it child."

Madara then broke free from their grip and went to go take a shower to start his day.

***One Hour Later***

Madara finds Issei sitting on a couch on the living room, he seems to be in deep concentration.

"So you have awaken boy" Madara said breaking Issei's train of thought "Huh?…oh yeah I guess I have, quick question Mr Uchiha?"

"What is it boy?"

"Were you in my dream last night, talking to a massive dragon?"

"That was no mere dream boy we did have a conversation with the Red Dragon Ddraig."

"I thought as much, I can't believe I have world ending power, it's a lot to take in."

Madara just observed Issei seeing that he really had no Idea what to do with his impressive power. "So what's your plan boy? What do you intend on doing?"

"To be honest with you I have no Idea, I could try being A super hero like the comic books I have but I know the government will just hunt me down and want to dissect my body to understand why I got this power."

"How about joining me boy in trying to obtain world peace."

"World peace huh? After hearing Ddraig's story world peace does sound nice, problem is I don't know if it is possible."

"Oh it's possible it all depends on how you approach it" Madara interjected.

Issei looked down on his feet "Huh…I don't really believe in this whole world peace thing, but I believe that you believe in it and after seeing you fight Yuuma, you are probably the only person I can trust, so sure I will join you."

"Very well then, you are now one of my people"

"Just one more thing"

"What is it boy?"

"I need someone to train me and I was wondering if I could be your student"

Madara thought about it for a minute ' Hmmmmmmmmmmm I could use another Tobi to go and infiltrate enemy head quarters and obtain information and with the potential of his power he would be a worthy successor of Obito.'

"Very well then, do you intend on following me to the darkest corners of existence?"

"I give you my life Sensei as you have saved it before" Issei replied to him while bowing down". The girls then came downstairs to the living room in order to have breakfast, they saw Issei and each started to introduce themselves to him and he to them.

***The gates of Kuoh Academy***

Madara walked Issei and Asia to school but just when he was about to leave he was stopped by a short girl, with a slim figure, black hair; styled in a short bob cut, she had violet eyes and was wearing glasses.

"Mr Madara Uchiha, my name is Sona Sitri and I would like to borrow you for a moment."

'Hooooooooo another devil huh? I wonder what she wants' Madara thought to himself. "And if I refuse?"

"Then you refuse. I will not force you to do something you don't wish to do all I ask is that you give me a moment of your time for a simple chat"

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmm Interesting. Very well then lead the way Sitri." Madara then walked beside Sona as they walked through the large crowd of students gossiping about them. They eventually reached the student council room.

Madara entered the room after Sona but noticed the room was full of devils and decided to be on guard. "Don't worry about them Mr Uchiha they are my peerage and will not attack unless I give them the order."

Sona and Madara then took a seat on the sofa's in the middle of the room they were sitting opposite each other with a table in between them.

"Could I interest you in a game of chess Mr Uchiha?" Sona asked hoping to test the brain power of the men in front of hear.

"I don't see why I haven't played it before but I suppose I could try it."

Sona was disappointed by his answer but regardless ordered one of her subordinates to get the chess board and pieces.

Sona set the chess board and placed the chess pieces at their appropriate positions. While she was doing this Madara was having a mental conversation with himself 'If I remember reading correctly this is a game of strategy and each piece has a distinctive role and ability from analyzing this I can see that it is similar to shogi.'

"Are you ready Mr Uchiha?"

"Sure, as they say ladies first." Sona chuckled at his statement and made her move.

After a few moves in the game Sona started a conversation "So I take it you already heard about the super natural world from Rias?"

"Yes I have and about you devils and your system." Madara simply responded playing his move.

"I see, I take it that we are not your favorite species then." Sona responded making her move

"I do not agree with your methods however I really don't care about you devils."

"I see and I want you to know Mr Uchiha that we are not your enemies."

"You are also not my allies." Madara Interjected playing his move.

A few moments go by and it would seem Sona is dominating Madara at the chess game. "So I hear you human and have some special type of eyes from Rias."

"That is correct however it's not a sacred gear you super naturals keep referring to."

"I see, I would like to ask then what are your intentions here Mr Uchiha?" Sona questioned playing her move.

"That is none of your concern, why would I tell my plans to someone who is not an ally."

"Fair enough, however I wish to repeat we are not your enemies and I can see you not ours, due to the fact you only tied up Rias and did not attack her."

"Listen I really don't care about that princess or you I will simply be out of your way if you are out of mine."

"I can understand that just please don't cause trouble." Sona concluded. As the game went on it would seem that Sona is going to get another victory. "Well Mr Uchiha this is check m…" Sona didn't finish that statement as she didn't notice that Madara has backed her to a corner.

"The art of war Sitri, one of the most simple tactics, seem weak in front of your opponent in order for them to drop their guard and concentration" Madara said with a smirk.

Madara then performed a cluster of moves that eventually took down her king. "I believe this is check mate." Sona was completely shocked that she has lost for the very first time.

"You deliberately made bad moves in the game so I could lower my guard and you would be able to take my king and you did this only on your first try!"

"That is correct" Madara said with a stoic expression.

"Just who are you?" Sona said as she looked at him with shocked eyes

"I am Madara Uchiha." Madara calmly said. Sona just examined his face seeing that he was actually telling the truth. "Take a picture Sitri it will last longer."

Sona blushed from his comment and then looked back down to the chess board. 'He is the only man to beat me in a chess game, I even rejected my former fiance for not being able to defeat me' Sona looked one more time at Madara and could feel her heart skip a beat. 'Perhaps he is worthy of me.'

A magic circle appeared around Sona's ear as if it was a communication device. "Sona! Please come to the Occult Research Club I need your help." Rias's voice could be heard from the magic circle, the circle disappeared and Sona regained her composure.

"Mr…Uchiha…Would…you please accompany me?" Sona nervously asked hoping to spend just a little bit more time with the man who is causing her heart rate to speed up.

"Why not I would like to see if Gremory has learned her lesson." Madara and Sona walked out of the school main building and towards the occult research club, and while they were walking Sona tried her best to match Madara's pace so she could be exactly beside him.

As they entered the occult research club it was filled with Devils on one end Madara noticed Rias's peerage and on the other side he noticed a harem of girls, in the middle was Rias sitting next to a tall young man who seemed to be in his twenties he has short blond hair and dark blue eyes.

His outfit consists of a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black formal shoes and standing in front of Rias's desk was a beautiful young woman appearing to be in her twenties with back-length sliver hair and silver eyes. Her outfit consisted of a maid uniform.

Everyone who was in the room shifted their attention to Madara and Sona, when Rias and her peerage saw Madara they all flinched a bit and her peerage went on guard, Sona saw this and immediately stood in front of Madara and extended her hands in a protective manner.

"Calm thy self Mr Uchiha is my guest for the day" Sona explained with a slight blush on her face.

"Hello again Gremory I can see that our last encounter has made an impact on you." Madara said with a smirk on his face.

Rias flinched again by his statement but quickly regained her composure. "What is a human swan doing in your domain Rias?" the blond man said with a disgusted tone. Madara then moved towards the sofa that was opposite Rias and the blond and sat down, Sona followed him and sat down next to him.

"And who gave permission to the swine to sit down?" The blond ask

"Tell me devil what is your name?" Madara asked with a stoic expression.

"You don't even deserve that pleasure but I understand you swines always admire the divine and super natural, you always try to copy us, it is pitiful really, but I understand ants have no other option but to admire whats above them. The name is Phenex; Riser Phenex be grateful swine."

Madara then looked at Rias "Is this what you meant by you devils aren't that bad?" Rias tried to raise her hand but realized she had no argument after what he had just said.

"So Phenex what kind of man only uses women to fight his battles huh?" Madara said with a smirk on his face.

"And what is that suppose to mean swine?" Riser said with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Ohhhhhhhhh I don't know, maybe the fact that you as a coward hide behind a wall of women. What kind of warrior is that."

Everyone that wasn't in Riser's peerage broke out a small smile after Madara's remark.

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME SWINE!" **Riser said in outrage he then stood at his feet ready to attack, Madara just leaned back in his seat and out stretched his arms emphasizing his dominance. All the girls that wasn't in Riser's peerage couldn't help but blush at his dominance and confidence.

"Bring it boy, if you think you able to dance with the Uchiha." Madara said with a calm expression.

"Thats quite enough Sir Phenex, SirZechs placed me in this meeting in order to maintain the peace" The maid stated while raising her power.

'Interesting she almost has as much power as Tobirama Senju' Madara thought to himself.

"Of course, Grayfia Lucifuge I wouldn't want the strongest queen in the underworld to show her angry side" Riser said calmly defusing the situation.

"And you are?" Grayfia asked now looking at Madara. "I am Madara Uchiha."

"Very well then Mr Uchiha I welcome you to this meeting of the arranged marriage of Riser Phenex and Rias Gremory as a guest of Sona Sitri" Grayfia said in a professional tone.

"**I am not marrying this bastard!**" Rias interjected with an angry tone.

"Ohhhh but you have to dear Rias remember we need to keep the pure blooded devils strong other wise the underworld would be swarming with impurity."

"This is not fair I never had a say in this arrangement."

"SirZechs did predict this would happen therefore Rias to fight for your freedom, you will be allowed to participate in a rating game against Riser and his peerage."

"Tell you what my dear Rias in order to make things more interesting I will allow you ten days to train" Riser said with full confidence. "I will even let you use this human as a shield although I doubt he will last two seconds." Riser continued giving Madara a dirty look.

Madara just chuckled, "How about I fight you and your army of slaves single handedly that seems more like a fair fight" Madara stated

Riser's blood began to boil "Okay now you are annoying me swine, if you want to die that badly so be it, I challenge this fool to a rating game."

"Wait a minute, this is my life thats on the line." Rias tried to resort the issue.

"Do you accept the challenge Mr Uchiha?" Grayfia asked now looking at Madara

"Lets Dance devil." Madara said

"Very well then Mr Uchiha and Sir Phenex will do battle in a rating game, what does the victor want as a reward?" Grayfia asked

"If I win I take Rias's hand in marriage and I want this fools head on a platter, If I lose I shall cancel my engagement and give the right to Rias's hand to this swine." Riser said.

"And you Mr Uchiha?"

"I don't really care for the princess, if I win I want full access to this Devil's territory" Madara calmly said.

"Very well then the rating game will commence in ten days."

"No it will be tomorrow, I don't need ten days for this devil" Madara claimed

"Very well the rating game will commence tomorrow, I will relay the news to SirZechs have a good evening everyone". Grayfia then summoned a magic circle and disappeared.

"Enjoy your last Day on earth swine it shall be your last." Riser stated and also disappeared with his peerage in a magic circle.

**And I think I will end it here please tell me what you think postive feedback is always appreciated and also I would like you guys to tell me if this is suitable for you, **

**I wanna release a new chapter every week. I know how it feels waiting for months for a new chapter and it can be frustrating so I want you guys to be involved is a chapter a week good or a chapter a month.**

**Also if any of you have suggestions for a way for us to communicate probably and effectively I wouldn't mind trying it out Until next time I guess.**

**How much can you see with those sharingan of yours. Damn I love that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:**

**Who would of thought that a boy with a story Idea would be able to get so many people Interested in it, I don't know what to say my people. Thank you so much for your interest and time.**

**I will do all that I can to keep making this an excellent story and for all of you to enjoy, I'm still doing my best to Improve my writing but thank you for your time and patience. **

**Issy786: Chapter a week, you got it **

**Stroziercameron: Here you go my friend**

**Angel of Despair1: You will now get your wish my friend, let there be rape**

**AscendedHumanity: I know it's Sirzechs but I feel it would be better if it was SirZechs but I don't know I will keep it original for you readers, you guys tell me what you think.**

**Tobi is a Gooder Boy: Thanks for the review my son, it feels good to see people enjoy the story also to answer some of your questions remember I said Grayfia was close to Tobirama, not at his level also for the other Strong characters being stronger than Madara you will just have to wait and see my son and about the Youkai factions how did you know XD.**

**Arthr1tis: XD here you go my son**

**flo463: Hmmmmmmmmmmmm just have to wait and see my friend**

**Lord of Cinders: Thanks for the Tip my friend it is dearly noted. **

**Alright enough of this lets get back to the story **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or High School dxd**

Speech: "Do not undermine the ability of the Uchiha."

Inner Thoughts: 'Is this what you meant Hashirama?'

Justu: "**Fire Style Fire Ball Justu"**

"Mr Uchiha…**Mr Uchiha…****MR UCHIHA…****MADARA UCHIHA!"** Sona was shouting at Madara, trying to get his attention as he left the Occult Research Club room, deciding to go home ignoring everyone else who was in the room.

"What is it Sitri? Madara asked in an annoyed tone.

"Have you lost your mind?! How could you just go and challenge a High class devil like that?"

"The boy had it coming, no one is allowed to undermine the Uchiha."

"But you will be killed, in all the rating games Riser has participated in he has only ever lost two, and those two were forfeits. These was done intentionally, for political reasons. Please Mr Uchiha I beg of you, reconsider your challenge." Sona concluded with a worried tone.

"Enough of this!" Madara said with an angry tone. He then walked up to Sona and looked at her died in the eyes with his Sharingan activated.

"Listen here girl, you should know your place, you have no idea what I am capable of, that fool has no idea the hell he will experience I will give him a taste of my power, **Divine Power." **

Sona's heart rate was going through the roof she felt so defenseless but also so attracted to Madara's dominance it was intoxicating her.

"Now Sitri you can continue to babble about this soon to be dead devil and be of no use to me, or you can direct me to a store where I can purchase supply's to craft my armor."

"Ohhhhh…Ummmmmmm…Sure…I…can…assist…with…that…" Sona nervously said. She then created a magic circle and teleported herself and Madara.

***Scene Break***

"I'm doomed." Rias whined while burying her head in her desk

"I wouldn't jump to conclusion's just yet Rias we don't know how powerful Madara Uchiha really is." Akeno Interjected while bringing Rias some tea.

Rias raised her head and looked directly at her best friend with a stoic expression. "This is Riser we talking about, the bastard may be arrogant and full of himself, but he does have the experience and results to back it up."

"But think about it Rias, Mr Uchiha was able to make us all believe that everything was normal and that we had the upper hand, then in a blink of eye we were on the ground, tied up and completely at his mercy."

Rias gave Akeno a sigh and picked up her tea "I suppose you right Akeno it was completely unbelievable that he could just take us out like that."

"Not to mention those eyes of his and the pressure from his power, it just makes me wet thinking about it." Akeno said while bitting her bottom lip

"Akeno! Now is not the time to be thinking of such things."

"Come on Rias doesn't Mr Uchiha interest you, he is such a mystery and yet has power that completely knocked us out, he looks as if he fears nothing and is holding back majority of his power."

Rias took a moment to ponder Akeno's words, she began to have a deep concentration on the man called Madara Uchiha 'Akeno does speak a lot of sense, he really is a mystery and I fear that could be a bad thing.' Rias thought to herself

"I just hope he can win so I can get out of marrying that bastard Riser."

"Hmmmmmmmmm so you can go ahead and marry Mr Uchiha instead." Akeno said with a smirk on her face

Rias's face couldn't hold back her blush "Would you stop that Akeno! Jeez."

***Somewhere in Romania***

"What is this place Sitri?" Madara questioned.

"We are currently in Romania in the region of Sighisora this is one of the best locations to buy supply's for battle. Sona responded.

Madara and Sona were currently walking in a medieval city with the local residents wearing outdated clothes and robes, the sky was gray and full of clouds giving the city a somber vibe and the technology that the local residents were using seemed to come from the 14th century.

"This is strange, why does this side of the world seem so ancient?" Madara asked.

"That because we are currently in the supernatural version of Romania, the real Romania is completely up to date with today's world, however the one we are currently in seemed to stay in the past." Sona answered

"Hmmmmmmmmm, supernatural you say?"

"Yes; this side of the world was known for its vampires, Orks, Orges and goblins, there are currently some of these creatures running around in this version of Romania, however I have never encountered a vampire before except for one, some believe they went into hiding or are extinct."

"Interesting, Romania you say, wasn't this the birth place of that character known as Dracula." Madara continued his questions.

"I'm impressed not a lot of people know about that, you must read a lot, but anyway yes that is true Dracula was known to be from these parts, his father was known as Dracul aka the devil or dragon. But even in the supernatural world there also seems to be myths."

"What do you mean?" Madara further questioned.

"No one who is currently alive in the supernatural world can confirm that Dracula exists, so even we of the supernatural have concluded that he is just a myth, a creation of someone's imagination." Sona concluded.

Madara and Sona kept walking deeper into the city, until a castle that was over a hill become visible, Madara kept looking at the castle, as he felt a strange energy coming from it.

"What is that place Sitri?"

"Oh; that was known to be Dracula's castle, but like I said before we have all concluded that he was just a myth, many supernaturals have went to the castle and found nothing."

'Sage, Indra something feels odd about that castle doesn't it' Madara began a mental conversation with the occupants of his mind.

'Yes that is true Madara, however this energy is nothing like we have encountered before, but it does feel similar to the devils somehow.' Hagaromo stated.

'We should go and investigate, perhaps we can find something the supernaturals couldn't.' Indra interjected.

'Hmmmmmm I suppose.' Madara concluded ending the mental conversation he was having.

"Are you alright Mr Uchiha?" Sona asked with a bit of worry.

"Let us continue." was all Madara said as he continued walking ahead.

***15 Minutes Later***

Madara and Sona entered a store filled with various kinds of weapons, armors and all different kinds of equipment for war.

"Top of the morning to ya, lad and lass, how can I be of assistance." the shop owner greeted his two new potential customers with a bright smile.

"I am looking for armor, some cloaks, a few masks and a gunbai." Madara stated as he looked directly at the shop owner.

The shop owner was an average height white man, who was completely bald and had a ginger beard that could rival Odin's, he had a scar that ran across his left eye and was wearing an old war generals uniform.

"Gunbai huh; ya must be Japanese, very well then, the name is Shamas."

"Madara."

"And you are, ya fine young lass?"

"I am Sona Sitri, but I am not the one doing business."

"Alright have a look around Mr Madara I'm sure ya will find what ya looking for".

Madara did just that as he explored all the corners of the shop, looking to find the objects of his desire. On a wall at the far left corner Madara found three plain masks that he believed could be of use to him.

He picked up the masks, found about 20 black cloaks that had a hoodie design and grabbed them. He found bits and piece of Samurai armor laying around and picked up those, He took about 20 plain sliver rings and found a plain Gunbai.

"That's quite the equipment ya are purchasing lad." Shemas stated with a surprised tone.

"I may require you to do some design and modifications for me, they are not completely to the standards I want them" Madara said.

"Sure, I can do that, you just tell me how do you want them."

"So much will it cost?" Sona questioned

"Its on the house, I rarely get customers, I am just glad to have some work to do, if you ever need equipment just come to me I will work on them for ya."

"Very well then, I will keep in touch Shamas, the pieces of armor and gunbai, I will deal with them myself, the rest I will leave with you, so you can get the designs and modifications I want, for now let me try on one of these cloaks." Madara said

He then proceeded to go into the changing room and closed the door behind him. Once he knew no one could see him he created a wood clone and gave him the cloak, he also proceeded to give the clone some instruction.

"Listen here, I want you to deal with Sitri and that Shamas character, tell him of our desired modifications and design and tell him of our apartment so he can deliver them. I will go and investigate that vampire castle and see what is happening around there."

After Madara told the clone of his instructions he used Kamui and teleported to the city center, and proceeded to walk up the hill.

When he reached the main entrance of the castle, Hagaromo interrupted the silence by giving Madara an idea. 'Madara I believe there is a way for us, to be there in the physical with you and assistance in exploring the castle.

'Hoooooooo, and how is that sage?'

'I do remember giving you powers where you can create clones to appear anyway you desire and give them their own consciousness, so if you were to create clones that look like me and Indra and transfer our consciousness to these clones we can be able to assist you.'

'Interesting very well then.' Madara created two wood clones that looked exactly like Indra and Hagaromo, then concentrated really hard, transferring their consciousness into the clones.

"The air here smells foul." Indra complained while holding his noise.

"Enough of this, let us proceed you two." Madara said as he walked past them opening the doors to the castle.

"Lead the way." was all Hagaromo said as he followed Madara in the castle, with Indra close behind him.

***Play Naruto Shippuden Ost- Hurricane Suite***

As they entered the castle the interior of it looked absolutely amazing with not a spec of dust or dirt, the halls were lit with candles and there where paintings of bats and the Dracula family hanged all around the walls.

"Isn't this place supposed to be abandoned?" Indra questioned.

"Apparently not my son." Hagaromo replied. He really wanted to mend his father-son relationship with Indra after all that has happened between them.

"It is abandoned, there is not a soul present in this castle." Madara stated after sensing his surroundings with sage mode.

"Interesting there is more to this castle then what meets the eye." Hagaromo stated.

With him saying that, everyone instinctively activated their Sharingans, and took another look at their surroundings.

"Huh, impressive it would seem that it was some kind of gen-justu or illusion." Indra stated as when they now looked at the interior of the castle it was the now the complete opposite, with everything looking as if it hasn't been touched in centuries.

The sofa's where torn open, the walls covered in dirt and the paintings where bent or half burnt. There was not a single light present, and the tiles on the floor where cracked and opened.

"Perhaps this is why the supernaturals couldn't discover anything, that illusion required even us to use the Sharingan to see past it." Madara stated.

Hagaromo took a look around and noticed a door handle sticking out of a bookshelf. "Madara, Indra come and observe this." Hagaromo said as he moved towards the bookshelf.

Madara and Indra followed him and also noticed the door handle. "Its no wonder, no one was able to fully explore this place that illusion can fool most, and even if you can bypass the illusion this door handle is still very well hidden." Indra stated.

"Perhaps you two do have your uses." Madara said as he grabbed the door handle and twisted it. The wall behind the bookshelf started to shake and slowly started to split open revealing some steps that was going underground.

All three followed the steps, until the steps led them to and extremely large throne room, that was barely lit.

"Who dares disturbs Dracula in her slumber." A voice came from the throne, when the our three protagonists looked directly at the throne they could only see a pair of red eyes looking right back at them.

"Did that voice just say, her?" Indra questioned.

"That is correct." the voice answered back, than a snap of the fingers could be heard, and all the lights in the throne room went on.

Sitting on the throne was a jaw-dropping sexy young woman, who had pale white skin and an amazing voluptuous body, she had a chest that rivaled Akeno's and beautiful silky sliver her that reached to her back, she had bright red eyes that could seduce most man and she was wearing an elegant black ball gown dress.

"Wait a minute, isn't Dracula supposed to be a male?" Hagaromo questioned.

"That is incorrect." The woman answered him.

"Whether Dracula is male or female is of no concern to me, the question remains are you Dracula the lord of the vampires?" Madara questioned.

"Queen of the vampires, but yes I am Dracula, those rumors or stories you have heard about me being a male is incorrect, only three people knew of my gender and two of them are dead, I make absolutely sure that no one knows of my identity, so the world just assumed I'm male."

"Fascinating so you have been in hiding all this time?" Indra questioned.

"Yes, and now I cannot allow you to leave this place alive." Dracula snapped her fingers and coming down from the ceiling was a horde of vampires, they landed in between Dracula and our three protagonists, ready to attack them.

***End Song***

"Three against a hundred huh, that seems about right" Indra stated.

"Wait before we engage in battle I must explain the capabilities of this justu. Since we are created from your clones Madara we have your abilities, not our own as well as the more Chakra we use the faster the justu will expire, we cannot last forever, however you can expand the duration by increase your powers Madara, so me and Indra will deal with the henchman while you take on the queen." Hagaromo stated

"Very well then, I will study more about this justu later on, for now however let us dance." Madara said getting in a battle stance.

"Would you fight with me on this one, my son" Hagaromo asked hoping fighting together can create a new bond between them.

"I suppose. He is my reincarnation so I will still have majority of my justu and more, let us begin father." Indra stated activating Madara's Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Hmph that's my boy." Hagaromo did the same and dashed to the vampires with Indra close behind him.

When they where right in front of the army of vampires they split directions with Hagaromo dashing to the far right of the room and Indra dashing to the far left of the room, each of them taking half of the army with them.

There was now two battles going on at the far corners of the room, leaving a decent space between Madara and Dracula.

"It would seem it's just me and you now, and your name is?"

"Uchiha, Madara Uchiha."

After hearing his name Dracula smiled revealing her fangs, she then proceeded to lick her lips and stood up from her throne, "Well then Madara Uchiha you will be my new plaything seeing that you just interrupted my slumber."

Dracula dashed to Madara with obscene speed, catching Madara completely of guard, with Dracula seeing this she punched Madara right in the face which sent him flying.

Madara quickly regained his footing, but was not quick to react as Dracula was right in front of him again and kneed him in the stomach sending him crashing through a wall.

Madara was know outside of the castle, however the afternoon was now gone and the night filled the sky. Madara looked up and could see Dracula standing on the tallest point of her castle and just above her was the moon, but this time the moon looked like the color of blood.

Dracula decided to tear open the side of her dress revealing her left leg. "Ahhhhhh that's better, now I can move more freely." she then looked at Madara and her red eyes were glowing ever brighter, she then took a deep breath and dashed straight towards him leaving a shock wave behind her.

Madara quickly blocked her attack but could feel the intensity of her punch. 'Incredible she punches harder then that Uzumaki brat while he was using his nine-tails power.'

Dracula acted fast and sent a barrage of punches towards Madara. Her punches where moving at such a speed where they forced Madara to start blocking, they were moving too quick for him to dodge.

"Interesting, no human has ever survived this long against me, unless they where carrying a sacred gear." Dracula stated.

'This just seems like a Tai-Justu type battle, very well then it is time I responded.' Madara thought to himself

"**Inner gates, Gate of view OPEN!"** Madara said out load and created a shock wave that blew Dracula away, when Dracula finally got her footing she saw Madara emitting a green like aura around him and could feel the heat, his body is emitting.

'I never really used the inner gates before, that Might Guy character showed true dancing qualities with the use of the inner gates, lets see how the 6th gate matches up to this woman.' Madara thought to himself.

He then dashed straight at her and punched her across the face sending her flying, Madara picked up the tempo and moved to where she was heading and kicked her on her back, making her change directions and was now heading for the sky.

Madara kept moving quicker and quicker, landing punches and kicks on Dracula's body while she was still airborne, to the normal eye it looked like lines where attacking her as Madara just kept coming from every angle.

Madara then appeared right in front of her and punched her on the forehead sending her straight to the ground, where she created a small crater on the ground.

"What is this…a human…being able to do this amount of damage to me…I see no use of a sacred gear…that means it's his natural power." Dracula said while coughing up blood.

She then pushed all the muscles in her body to stand up and climb out of the crater

(Chuckle) "Impressive I haven't had a fight like this in a long time, and I can tell you not going all out, you remind me of the time I challenged Ophis (Chuckle) I nearly died that day, you are slowly gaining my respect Madara Uchiha but lets see if you can handle me going all out." Dracula wiped some blood off her mouth and began to power up.

The moon began to hover over Dracula and a beam of red light descended upon her, her hair began to change changing from silver to black with a frost white crown appearing at the top of her head, and her dress changed color from black to blood red with bat logo's splashed all over the dress.

"I am Dracula queen of the vampires, and you will fear me." Dracula stated and dashed straight to Madara.

"**Almighty Push!" **Madara said out load as while Dracula was powering up, he deactivated the 6th gate and awakened his rinnegan. The invisible force push Dracula down the hill.

Dracula started to scream in anger and dashed one more time at him. Just when she was centimeters from his face she felt herself being kicked on the right side of her torso and flew in the direction of kick.

"What was that? He didn't even move and I was attacked." she looked directly at Madara and could see he was standing completely calm with his arms folded.

Just as she was collecting her thoughts, she immediately attacked again with a combo of hits that made her move around the place, then was hit with an uppercut which put her to the ground.

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!"** Dracula demanded as she stood up boiling with anger.

"It's called limbo, and its a clone of mine that resides in a different plane of existence, and by observing your reaction I can see you cannot see or sense my clone, it would seem you are at a disadvantage". Madara said with a smirk on his face.

"Thats it I have had enough of this." Dracula began to clap her hands together and the hill began to shake, coming from behind her castle was an enormous swarm of bats that where heading to her direction.

"Time to end this." Dracula stated as the bats where flying all around her, they eventually attached themselves to her body and Dracula began to transform. The Dust began to rise and completely covered Dracula.

When the dust settled hovering above Madara was a gigantic bat. It hard blood red eyes and fangs that was dripping with green saliva, it had demon like wings that spread 20ft wide and its body was completely covered in fur.

"**NOW YOU DIE HUMAN!"** The bat said in a demonic type voice.

Madara just stood there and started smirking, he then unfolded his hands and coming out of his left palm was a purple chakra chain "Bring it, bat."

The Bat came charging straight towards Madara, but he remained completely calm and just raised his right hand.

"**Uni****v****e****rsa****l ****pull."** Madara said and a the bat dropped to the ground, looking as if gravity was working ten times harder on it

Madara responded quick and created massive chakra chains and he tied them around the bat's neck and fangs, he then went on top of the bats head and released Universal pull.

The Bat rose back to the sky but with Madara and top of its had, it seemed like he was riding it like a pet. The chakra chains sunk deeper in to the bats body giving Madara complete control of its movement.

"Lets Dance." Madara said with a smirk and forced the bat to move in the direction of the castle.

"**WHAT, DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!"** The bat screamed in fear as Madara was forcing it to go on a collision course straight to the castle.

***Bang***

The Bat crashed into the castle and was severely injured. The pillars of the castle was the only things that was supporting, as it was dangling on top of the throne room.

Madara jumped of the bat and landed on the surface of the throne room completely unscathed, as he used Kamui to phase through the collision.

"Well seems like you two enjoyed yourselves." Madara said with a stoic expression.

"Hmph I wouldn't even call this entertainment." Indra said as he and Hagaromo were sitting on their own pile of defeated vampires.

"These creatures, by the energy they emit, you could say they are the distant cousins of the devils, this world truly does have a lot to offer." Hagaromo stated while stroking his goatee.

"I suppose so Sage, there is much to discover within this world, I need to have encounters with the strongest to see if they will let me be or interfere with my plans."

"So? Are you gonna finish that abomination off or should I?" Indra questioned while noticing the bat make slight movements attempting to regain its freedom.

Madara smirked then looked up to the Bat "I suppose so Indra, this was a boring dance recital in the end, however in the beginning she did show promise." Madara concluded then jumped on top of the bat's head again.

"Time to end this." Madara said as he created a black rotating orb out of his hand and allowed it to fly up to the sky.

***Planetary Dev****astation*** Madara said out loud and the orb began to pull chunks of the environment and castle towards it.

Madara quickly forced the bat to fly out of the castle and away from the pull of the orb. He hovered a few feet from the orb and just observed it pull everything in site.

After a few minutes later the orb's pull formed a large planetoid, that was floating in mid-air.

Madara then pulled on the chakra chains and forced the bat to go on another collision course, this time towards the planetiod.

"**Ohh No…Not AGAI….." **

***BANG***

The bat couldn't finished its statement as it crashed directly into the planetiod causing it to break apart.

Madara then teleported to the throne room to regroup with Indra and Hagaromo.

"Well that was creative of you Madara." Hagaromo said as he kept looking at the destruction Madara caused.

(Chuckle) "I cannot wait to see the adventures this world has to offer, this mission of yours should be fun my reincarnation."

Just as our three protagonists were making small talk, a body descended from the planetoid and crashed right in front of Madara's feet.

"Is she died?" Indra questioned as he noticed the body was Dracula lying on the ground completely battered and bruised with blood coming out of the top right of her forehead, her dress was completely ruined and torn apart.

"I couldn't care if she is alive or dead, she is of no threat to me." Madara said as he began to walk away from the body and towards the exit.

Just as he was about to take his second step he felt a hand grip his right ankle. "…W…A…I…T…"

Madara stopped in his tracks and looked down to see that it was Dracula holding his ankle. "What is this?" Madara questioned with a disgusted tone.

"Let…Me…Come…With…You…" Dracula said while coughing up some blood.

"No." Madara said as tried to get Dracula to let go of his ankle but she held on with a vice grip.

"Please…Let…Me…Come…With…You…"

"You are of no use to me, I don't need such unnecessary baggage." Madara stated as he used Kamui to let his ankle phase through Dracula's hand.

"Hold on now Madara, she could be a valuable ally, she does know more about this world then we do and can always assist us with your goal." Hagaromo Interjected.

"Please…(Cough Cough) I have never been this dominated before…apart…from…fighting…Ohpis…and for some reason…I believe you have power…to surpass her." Dracula stated.

"Weren't you the one who said for peace to become a reality both power and love are necessary." Indra Imposed.

"So you using my words against me huh?"

"Please I beg you we Dracula's are attracted to those stronger then us, as the last member of my family and as a female it is in my genes to instinctively follow a man stronger then me."

"Come now Madara, don't just throw away a potential asset with out properly using it." Hagaromo said.

"You two find this amusing don't you?" Madara questioned in an annoyed tone.

"No, us… Never." Indra said with a sarcastic tone and smirk on his face.

Madara sighed "Very well then." He then awakened his rinnegan and summoned the king of hell, the kill of hell opened it's mouth and Madara grabbed Dracula's right wrist and threw her directly into the mouth of the king of hell.

The king of hell kept chewing on Dracula's body and eventually spat her out.

"Incredible I'm completely healed" Dracula said in amazement as her dress was also repaired.

"Well then Madara it seems that the justu's has reached it's limit, until you summon us again, we will remain in your mind scape."

"Have fun my reincarnation." and with that Indra and Hagaromo disappeared leaving only Madara and Dracula.

"So? Should I ask or is it none of my business?." Dracula asked while pointing to the spot where Indra and Hagaromo were.

"It doesn't matter let us move, I have a battle coming up in the next couple of hours."

"Well aren't you a busy boy, but before we go let me get a few of my items."

Dracula proceeded to go to her throne swaying her hips to show off to Madara, when she reached her throne she punched it with 20% of her power and caused the throne to be smashed into tiny pieces.

Hidden beneath the throne was an old war chest that had a rusted old lock. Dracula reached down and took out the chest from it's old hiding spot.

She opened the chest and took a few of the Items that was dear to her and then walked to Madara.

"I need your blood." She said as she walked to him.

Madara raised an eyebrow by this, knowing very well what vampires do when they taste blood.

"Relax, it's not for what you think, trust me this will benefit you, I have no reason to lie you are stronger than me after all."

Madara then extended his arm and offered his hand, Dracula revealed her fangs and bit into Madara's hand drinking his blood.

"Unbelievable, his blood taste of perfection, it's so rich with power it's intoxicating." after a few more seconds Dracula finally came to her senses and let go of Madara's hand. She savored the taste of his blood as she could now feel with the addition of his blood into her system, her power was beginning to grow at an obscene level.

She then took a necklace she was carrying and let some of Madara's blood drop on the pendant of the necklace. It then began to grow red and Dracula placed it on her neck.

"What I just did now is officially make you my master, with me drinking your blood it makes me bound to you forever, and now that I have some of your blood my power has increased to another level, I thank you for that, and for the pendant, with it having your power it makes all other vampires submit to your command as well as mine, which means you are now the official lord of the vampires." Dracula concluded with a smirk on her first.

"Hmmmmmmmmm, Lord of the vampires huh, it would seem that you do have your uses after all Dracula."

"Diana; call me Diana, Dracula was the name my father gave me, he hoped he would have a son but got me instead, thankfully my mother allowed me to be a girl and gave me the name Diana.

"Very well then are you ready to depart?" Madara questioned.

"I'm gonna miss this place, but I suppose I do need to get out of the house after being indoors for 300 years, oh well it's been fun castle."

She then took out a small stick out of her chest that had a button on the top of it and pressed it. "I just activated the self destruct sequence we should leave now."

"Come along then Madara said as he activated his Mangekyou sharingan" Diana transformed into a small bat and placed herself on the top of Madara's hair. He used Kamui and teleported himself and Diana to his apartment.

***Knock Knock***

Asia opened the front door and noticed it was her older brother who was standing outside.

(Yawn) "Big Brother, it's like four in the morning what have you been doing, for you to come home this late?" Asia questioned while rubbing her eyes.

She took one more look at here older brother and noticed there was a small bat buried in his hair. "You do know that you have a bat on your head right big brother?"

The bat took off from Madara's hair and flew into the house then transformed into her human form.

"How do you do? My name is Dracula the queen of the vampires."

Asia's brain was still in rest mode for her to fully understand what was going on she just looked at Diana with a tired expression, then looked back to her older brother.

(Yawn) "It's my birthday today big brother, I was hoping me and you would have the chance to spend the day together if you don't mind" Asia asked him while twiddling with her fingers.

"Now is not the time child perhaps next year." Madara said as he walked past Asia.

"Oh…. I understand…you are busy after all...(Sad Chuckle)…it was stupid of me…to even ask you…I'm sorry to have even bothered you…..(Tear run down the right eye)….. Big Brother." Asia kept her head down to hide the tears and proceeded to walk to her room.

Madara took one more look at her and saw an image of his younger siblings flash through his mind.

He stopped dead in his tracks as he kept watching Asia walk away and felt a slight discomfort in his being as he was watching the scene in front of him unfold.

"Ouch, a little harsh don't you think?" Diana asked after Asia went to her room to continue her sleep.

"She will survive as I said before there is a battle I must attend to in a few hours."

"Hope it's worth more than seeing your little sister cry." Diana said then proceeded to the living room to make herself more comfortable.

Madara, closed the door behind him then proceeded to go to his bedroom to see if his clone successfully brought the pieces of armor and gunbai, as he opened the door he saw the objects of his desire neatly packed on his bed.

Madara closed the door and cracked his knuckles getting ready to get to work with modifying these objects.

***Asia's room***

When Asia reached her room and closed the door behind her, she dropped to her knees and broke down in tears, she couldn't stop the flood gates and just let it all pour out.

"Oh Big Brother…..(Sob)…..don't you realize how you important you are to me…..(Sob)…I just really want to spend some time with you… (Sob)….. It hurts Big Brother….It really hurts….You always so busy… (Sob)…..You never have time for me." Asia continued to cry for the next five minutes.

She then got up and got into her bed, crying herself to sleep.

***Five Hours Later***

Madara was looking at himself in the mirror as he was able to recreate a perfect replica of his Samurai armor he wore in the Shinobi world and also had an exact copy of his Gunbai attached to his back, he took one more look at his appearance then left his room heading for the lounge.

When he arrived he only found Diana, relaxing on the sofa waiting for him. "You have a lovely group of housemates my lord, but that Asia girl still seemed quite upset, she refused to talk to anyone."

"As I said before she will survive, are you going with me?"

"If you say so my lord, and yes I am going with you, I will follow you anywhere you go, I'm forever yours." Diana said as she got off the sofa and walked up to him.

"By the way nice armor, it seems to be well-made as well as from my homeland." Diana said while observing Madara's attire.

"Enough of this, let us depart" Madara said as he took hold of Diana's hip and used Kamui to teleport himself and her to the occult research club.

When Madara opened the door he found Rias walking up and down the room with her hands on her head, Rias's peerage trying their best to calm down their Master, Sona sitting comfortably on the sofa drinking tea and Grayfia waiting patiently for the arrival of Madara.

"**YOUR LATE!"** Rias shouted at Madara in frustration as she finally noticed him.

"This place, I can feel it, one of my vampires is around here." Diana stated sensing the presences of another vampire.

"Wait a minute how can you sense Gasper." Rias asked in a shocked tone.

"Oh yeah, my apologies, my name is Dracula the queen of the vampires." Diana said with a smile, revealing her fangs.

Everyone in the room remained dead still, shock have an incredible hold on their bodies, they kept looking back and fourth from Madara to Diana, trying their best to digest the information they just heard.

"How did you…." Sona didn't complete her sentence as her brain was in hyper drive trying to understand the insanity she is witnessing.

"Are you gonna keep on drooling over a vampire, or are you gonna teleport me to my battle." Madara asked in a bored tone.

Grayfia shook her head trying to come back to her senses and deal with the task at hand. "Ahhhhh…..yes…..of course Mr Uchiha." she then created a magic circle that covered the whole room and teleported them to another version of Kuoh Academy.

"Was something suppose to happen?" Diana asked being confused that she was still in the same room.

"We are currently in a different version of Kuoh Academy where the competitors can cause as much destruction to their hearts content." Grayfia explained.

Sona walked up the Madara and put her hands on her hips "We need to talk after your battle." Sona gave him an angry look.

Riser was at a sports field sitting on a throne with his peerage of women surrounding him, he was enjoying the cool breeze while having a sip of his wine.

"… **Ladies and Gentle it would seem our victor is Riser Phenex as it would seem the challenger is not he….."** The commentator didn't finish his statement because there was a large crash of an object just in front of Riser that caused a large dust cloud.

When the dust settled, the object that made a crash landing was instead Madara Uchiha getting ready for battle.

"So you showed up after all swine?" Riser asked still sipping his wine.

"**Ladies and Gentle, the challenger has just arrived in the nick of time, we will have a battle my people, I repeat we will have a battle my people."** The commentator shouted in excitement.

"**The battle between Madara Uchiha and Riser Phenex will now commence."** Grayfia's voice could be heard all around the arena.

***Play Tokyo Ghoul Ost- Licht und Shatten***

"Well this is it swine, hope you at least had time to say goodbye to your loved ones."

Madara just ignored him, dusting himself off and stretching his muscles allowing the blood in his body to get going.

**(Wait until 0:27)**

Two of Risers Knight, Rooks and pawns charged towards Madara.

Madara grabbed one of the Knights fists and threw her towards a pawn, Riser's rook Isabela kept charging towards Madara, he saw this and done a series of back flips, avoiding her punches.

Ile and Nel were behind Madara and were charging at him with chainsaws. Madara was aware of this and quickly turn around grabbing the chainsaws out of the pawns grip. He quickly threw the chainsaws to the side and grabbed both pawns heads and smashed them together, he then back handed in the face sending them flying.

Xuelan made a dash for Madara's side and made an attempt to kick his ride torso, Madara used his right hand to grab her kick and used his left hand to punch her in the face, quickly after he released her leg and used the same hand to give her an uppercut, while she was in mid-air Madara performed a round-house kick to her torso sending her flying.

Ni and Ri tried to sucker punch Madara from behind, but he was well aware of them.

"**Chidori Stream."** Madara said out loud as a current of lightning emitted from his body and electrocuted the two pawns.

"**Two of Riser's pawns have been eliminated." Grayfia's voice echoed in the arena**

Akeno gave much more attention to Madara after seeing him perform that attack. 'He is a lightning user, you truly are interesting Mr Uchiha' she thought to herself.

'Enough of this' Madara thought to himself and began to gather lots of chakra.

"**Fire Style Majestic Destroyer flame." **Coming out of Madara's mouth was an insane wall of flames that burnt all of Risers peerage except for three members.

"**Two of Riser's Knights, Rooks and six of his pawns have been eliminated."**

One of Riser's Bishops was shaking in fear she couldn't move a single muscle in her body. Madara saw this and casually walked up towards her, every step he was taking was increasing the heart rate of the bishop.

When Madara was right in front he just looked down at her with his sharingan, his aura was close to sending the bishop into a panic attack.

"**Gen-Justu."** And with that the bishop dropped to her knees and completely passed out.

"**One Riser's Bishops has been eliminated."**

***End Song***

Riser was witnessing this and started to become nervous, he had a trail of sweat on the right side of his head.

"Yubelluna, Ravel you will assist me on this one."

Madara stood there with his arms crossed, contemplating what to do next. 'Hmmmmmmmmm what other attack should I perform, I suppose lightning attacks will be fine, hold on a minute I still have my Gunbai I suppose I should use it shouldn't I' and with that Madara grabbed his Gunbai ready for the next round of attacks.

"Well, what's wrong devil, you gonna attack or just sit there cowering in fear."

Riser's blood boiled in anger **"Ravel Yubelluna attack him!"** Ravel followed her older brothers command and charged up a beam of fire and directed it towards Madara, Madara used his Gunbai to shield himself against the attack.

He then dashed straight to Ravel and pointed the side of his Gunbai to her body. "**Uchiha's Reflection."** Madara calmly said and the Gunbai hit Ravel with her own attack sending her flying.

Yubelluna sent a barrage of explosive fire balls towards Madara, but he simply just used his Gunbai to absorb the attacks, leaving Yubelluna completely stunned.

'This is beyond pathetic' Madara thought to himself, he then pointed his right fingers towards Yubelluna.** "Chidori Sharp Spear."** He muttered and a sharp chakra spear pierced Yubelluna right in the heart, completely shocking everyone who was witnessing.

Yubelluna's eyes went wide then slowly started to close and she fell to the ground.

"**Riser's queen has now been eliminated."**

Madara looked at Riser with an un amused expression. "This is what you devils got? This is child's play, even that Haruno girl from the Shinobi world showed more potential."

Riser was slowly losing his cool and his fear began to visibly show. "How is this possible?!"

Riser went into a frenzy and blasted a barrage of fire attacks at Madara. Madara simply put his Gunbai on his back and began to walk slowly to Riser, dodging any attack that was getting to close.

When he came face to face with Riser he looked him in the eye and activated his Mangekyou Sharingan** "Die….Tsukuyomi."**

Riser found himself chained on to a cross with no chance of escaping, he then saw Madara in front of him holding a sword and began to stab him in his stomach.

"Ahhhhhhhhh what is this?" Riser cried out in pain.

"Welcome to the Tsukuyomi this is a world of illusions, my world and you will be the subject for torture for the next week." After Madara said that a hundred of him appeared all around Riser and began to stab him none stop.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh…..Stop this I beg you….."

The torture kept going on and on and on and on to the point it felt like a decade to Riser.

"Congratulations Devil you were able to survive 10 seconds of the torture, you still have 6 days, 23 hours 59 minutes and 50 seconds left to go."

Riser completely lost his cool and screamed like a mad man for the rest of the torture. When the Gen-justu was over Riser completely dropped to his knees looking as if all the life he had got sucked out of him.

Everyone who was watching was confused because all they saw was Madara look at Riser for ten seconds, then saw Riser drop to his knees.

Madara simply took a some steps away from Riser and started launching fire attacks to the sky, everyone was even more confused now seeing what Madara was doing.

After a couple of minutes clouds started to form and lightning could be heard all around the arena. Rain began to fall down and Madara raised his right hand to the sky and looked directly at Riser.

"This ends now, prepare yourself devil…..** Come on out KIRIN!"** Madara shouted at the top of his lungs as an enormous lightning dragon come out of the clouds and was looking directly at Riser.

Riser looked up to the sky and was completely consumed with fear his lips began to quiver and he began to cry. "Someone please save me." He muttered under his breath

Everyone except for Diana was completely gripped with fear that a human has this amount of power, they knew that no ultimate class devil had a counter against something so massive.

Akeno was completely intoxicated but what she was seeing, never in her life has she seen such a use of lightning before, she believed that Madara possibly had better use of lightning than Zeus or Thor. "Unbelievable, Madara Uchiha, you making me want you more and more." she said with a blush.

"And now with the Thunder clap bego…..." "**WAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT."** Ravel screamed in desperation as she flew straight to her brother and embraced him in a protective hug.

"What is this? Move out of the way child unless you wish to gone your brother in death."

"Please Sir I beg of you spear my brother, I will do and give you anything just please don't kill him."

Madara didn't listen and began to bring down his hand, but before it could completely come down, someone took a hold of his arm.

Madara looked to his right and noticed a man who looked like the male older version of Rias Gremory was the one who stopped his attack.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I can't have you killing two of the only pure blooded devils we have" The man said with a smile

Then two more people came into the Arena and stood in front of Riser and Ravel, extending their arms in a protective manner.

"I am Lord Phenex and this is my wife Lady Phenex, and I humbly beg you, sir please do not kill my children, we will do and give anything to make you happy."

"Anything?" Madara questioned

"Anything, you want sir, just please show our family mercy."

"Very well then if you can give me a territory in the underworld I may reconsider."

"Done."

Madara then looked at the man who was holding his arm, and he too agreed to the conditions by giving a nod.

Madara brought down his hand, but redirected Kirin to the school effectively destroying it living only rubble behind.

"Such power" Lord Phenex said in amazement.

"**Riser Phenex has lost the battle, the victor is Madara Uchiha" **Grayfia said concluding the battle.

"If you were to please come with me Mr Uchiha I would like to discuss something with you" The red head said with a smile.

Madara just raised an eyebrow analyzing the character in front of him.

"Trust me Mr Uchiha, you have nothing to lose and everything to gain." The man said giving him one more smile.

"Very well then." after hearing his confirmation the red head created a magic circle and teleported Madara and himself to a specific location.

**And that's a wrap, sorry for taking so long but I still fulfilled my objective my uploading once a week even if it's on the last day of the week XD.**

**As usual it is my absolute honor for having you read my story, it really is motivating and as usual feedback is greatly appreciated.**

**Like I said before I would like you guys to be involved so I will let you guys name the Justu I created where Madara can create clones and give them their own consciousness, the best name will be selected.**

**And with that said I will see you all next week, Take care of yourself**

**Uchiha Wannabe signing out **


	4. Chapter 4

**Nihilist Noblesse: Now that I think about it, it is kinda funny XD**

**HeyRawj: Here is more Madara my son**

**Tobi is a Gooder Boy: It's always a pleasure to here from you my son and yes you are watching to JOJO XD, Your Assumptions never cease to amaze me my son, you keep guessing the right things.**

**Henry Townshend1: And like I said my son just wait and see ;)**

**Dominus: Interesting I will keep the vote opened still**

**Duked: HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM ;)**

**look2019: Thank you my son I am truly grateful.**

**As for the name of the Justu I'm still waiting for suggestions but anyway lets get into the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or High School dxd**

Speech: "Do not undermine the ability of the Uchiha

Inner thoughts: 'Is this what you meant Hashirama?'

Justu:** "Fire Style Fire Ball Justu"**

"Allow me to make a formal introduction. My name is Sirzechs Lucifer, formerly known as Sirzechs Gremory and it is my absolute pleasure to finally meet you Madara Uchiha."

Madara and Sirzechs where currently in an office that was filled to the brim with luxury furniture, artifacts and books that would rival most libraries.

"Please Mr Uchiha take a seat, make yourself comfortable, there is much to discuss."

Madara took up his offer and grab his gunbai, taking it off his back and placing it next to him when he took a seat. Sirzechs then followed suit and took a seat opposite Madara so he would be able to have face to face conversation.

"May I me so bold as to call you Madara instead of Mr Uchiha, I am not one for formalities, of course you can also call me Sirzechs."

"Call me what you like, it doesn't matter to me." Madara said while having a look at his surroundings.

"Excellent, now let me start by congratulating you on your victory, not a single human has been known to take on a high class devil, and to win at such a comfortable margin".

(Chuckle) "You telling me what I just went up against is high class, for devils your standards are pitiful."

"I will admit, Riser is not the greatest of our race, he only seeks to dominate devils and peerages that are below him, he could never take own someone equal or greater than him in strength and power, you could say his the best of the rest."

"So what is this meeting for Sirzechs?" Madara asked in a bored tone.

"There is many reasons, but first I would personally like to thank you for saving my Rias-tan from marrying Riser Phenex, me and her owe you a huge debt for that." Sirzechs said while bowing to Madara.

"Tell me devil, why would you accept such a thing if you were strongly against it." Madara questioned now resting his cheek on his fist.

"At the time, the war had ended and most pure blooded devils went extinct trying to fight off the two heavenly dragons, both Rias and Riser were so young and the Gremory and Phenex clans were looking to keep the pure blooded devils strong, Riser at the time was a sweet and humble boy that looked to show great promise however, things don't always go according to plan."

"Meaning?" Madara question.

"Riser has an older brother known as Ruval Phenex and to put it simply the man out classes his younger brother Riser in all aspects, he is known to be a genius and is soon to be promoted to ultimate-class devil."

"So that joke of a fighter acts arrogant and prey's on those below him, in order to mask his insecurity of being the inferior brother?" Madara assumed.

(Chuckle) "Impressive, you spot on Madara, Riser could never compete with his brother, all the fame and praises from everyone went to Ruvel, that is why Riser buries himself in women, in order to constantly have a supply of love, praise and sympathy, he wishes to dominate and when he wins he makes sure he enjoys the moment."

"Pathetic." Madara said in a disgusted tone.

"I suppose so, but as I said in the beginning you have done me and Rias a tremendous service Madara, I couldn't bare my Rias-tan marrying Riser."

"Don't get it misunderstood devil, I never did this for her, I couldn't care less what happens to Gremory."

"Regardless Madara I thank you and wish to offer more than just your victory spoils."

"Hooooo, now you have gotten my interest." Madara said, now getting more interested in the conversation.

"I wish to offer a partnership between you and I, Madara."

"And why would this be of any benefit to me?" Madara asked while raising a single eyebrow.

"Listen, Madara I don't want any conflict between you and the devils, I can see you can handle yourself in a fight, and the truly frightening thing is that I can sense you weren't even trying and many of the other devils agree with my assumption."

"As I said before, how will this benefit me?"

"In simple terms Madara, I will assist you, if you can assist me."

Madara just looked at him with a bored expression, giving him the signal to continue.

"If you could not cause any conflict with devils that are under my leadership, and assist me in my time of need, I will assist you in all that I can."

Madara thought about the offer for a minute. 'He did say he was the Lucifer, that means he must have information and knowledge about these so called strong beings that reside in this universe this may prove useful'.

"Very well then, you have my agreement devil."

Sirzechs broke out a smile and extended his arm for a hand shake. Madara just looked at the hand as if it was some foreign object to him.

"Not a fan of handshakes I see, however I do thank you Madara, you officially now have an alliance with the devils."

"I suppose so, now what's next?" just as Madara finished asking his question, the doors of the office flung open revealing Lord and Lady Phenex who decided to interrupt their meeting.

"Ahhhhh Lord and Lady Phenex, come in come in, I just concluded my meeting with Madara Uchiha right now, you can now have my full attention."

"Actually we came to speak to Mr Uchiha." Lady Phenex interjected.

"With me huh?" Madara questioned.

"Yes we also wish to have a discussion with you Mr Uchiha, if you could please kindly follow us we would greatly appreciate it."

Madara let out a subtle sigh as he was getting tired of all this talk, but eventually grabbed his gunbai and walked up to them, when he was a few feet from them, Lady Phenex created a magic circle and teleported the three of them somewhere else.

After they left, the Occult Research Club crew came storming in, as if they were chasing something.

"Where…is…he?" Rias asked her older brother completely out of breath.

"You just missed him, he just left with Lord and Lady Phenex a few seconds ago."

"Damn it" Rias cursed under her breath

"What's the big concern my Rias-tan, has someone taken an interest in Madara." Sirzechs asked with a smirk on his face.

"Don't even start Onii-Sama, I just came to express my gratitude, that all" Rias said avoiding eye contact with Sirzechs.

"Then you know a simple letter, or gift would have done the trick right?"

Rias was at a complete loss of words, she tried opening her mouth in order to strike back with a witty comeback but nothing came out. "Argh, whatever I am just grateful I don't have to marry Riser anymore."

"That is true, Madara did do us a great service by winning against Riser."

"Wait a minute, you two are already on a first name basis?" Rias asked with a slightly surprised tone.

"Well yes, me and him formed an alliance not too long ago."

"And why was I not informed about this, before hand Sirzechs?" Grayfia questioned as she now entered the office with an ice cold aura."

(Nervous Chuckle) "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you about my plan, (Nervous Chuckle) sorry about that." Sirzechs said as was rubbing the back of his hand with his left hand.

Grayfia let out a frustrated sigh, "You are impossible, as your assistant it is my duty to know all future plans you wish to part take in."

"Wait a minute, what kind of alliance is this Onii-Sama?"

"Ohh nothing big, it's a I scratch your back, you scratch mine type of thing." Sirzechs stated with a smile

Everyone who was in the room raised an eyebrow at that vague description. Rias decided she had enough for today and marched on to her room.

"So, do you think Madara Uchiha can be trusted my lord." Grayfia asked with a tint of concern.

"I believe he is the type of man that doesn't really care about opposition, unless the opposition is in his way, so if we are out of his way he will be of no threat to us."

"But what if we are in his way?"

"Then we will respond accordingly." Sirzechs said with a serious look and his eyes turning red, glowing with the power of destruction.

"However for now, I formed this alliance to keep a close eye on Madara and see what he will be up to, but I can sense the man is not an idiot and probably knows I will be watching him, hopefully this gamble pays off and he becomes a valuable ally." Sirzechs concluded while loosening his tie.

***Rias room***

Rias was now laying on her bed with a beautiful smile on her face and relief in her heart as she is now free from the problem that has been bothering her for years and years.

"Ufufufufufufu, well don't you look so happy Rias" Akeno asked as she now entered the room and notice Rias smiling

"To be honest with you Akeno, I'm beyond happy, I am finally free, this has been my goal for years now, I have always tried to recruit the most unique and powerful of characters to my peerage, don't get me wrong I love you all and you are like family to me, but defeating Riser has always been in my mind and now I'm finally free…I'm free Akeno." Rias concluded with a tears in her eyes.

"I knew very well Rias, we all knew, that's why we all followed you till your goal, you were there for us when we needed you and we will always be there for you when you need us."

Rias jumped out of her bed and tackled Akeno to the ground giving her a bear hug, tears of joy running down her eyes. "I'm free Akeno…I'm free, this doesn't seem real, thank you so much for sticking with me my friend, I just have to say it one more time…I'm free…thank you so much Madara Uchiha." The last part she whispered to herself, so she could be the only one to hear it.

"So what's next Rias?" Akeno questioned while looking directly at Rias.

Rias paused for a second after hearing that. "To be honest with you Akeno, I have never thought this far, I really don't know where to go from here."

"I wonder if I can't get Mr Uchiha to train me?" Akeno said with a seductive smile on her face.

"What do you mean Akeno?" Rias questioned being slightly confused.

"Rias, I am a lightning user, and never in my life have I seen a manipulation of lightning as good as Mr Uchiha's, that lightning dragon he created was breath-taking, I simply must know how did he do that."

"I suppose you right, that dragon was jaw-dropping, I still cannot believe he created something so amazing, and the strange thing is that he seemed so casual about it as if he has much better to offer." Rias said, now getting off Akeno and sitting on her bed.

"He is such an enigma, he comes out of no where, and in my personal opinion, shows greater use of lightning then Thor or Zeus."

"I suppose that is debatable Akeno, but you must remember Zeus and Thor are known to be the gods of lightning in their respective beliefs, and the stories we have heard about them shouldn't be ignored."

"But there are not as interesting as Mr Uchiha, just thinking about him gets me excited." Akeno said while rubbing her thighs.

"Let's get back on topic, I need to find a new objective to follow, obviously I will help Onii-Sama and the devils when they need me and fight off evil, but other than that I have nothing to pursue." Rias concluded now looking at the roof of her room.

***The Phenex Mansion***

Madara and the two heads of the Phenex clan were currently outside, entering a quite ridiculous enormous mansion. When the three entered the mansion through the front door, they were greeted by an obscene amount of servants, all ready to follow their command.

"**Welcome back Lord and Lady Phenex, we are all so glad you have arrived safely, and a warm welcome to you too Lord Madara Uchiha."** They all greeted in unison.

"Yes, yes we have return, could one of you please brew us and our guest some tea, we will be conducting a meeting in the lounge." Lord Phenex requested as he was making his way to the lounge.

"Please follow us Mr Uchiha." Lady Phenex requested as she was now following her husband. Madara simply didn't respond and followed the two heads of the Phenex clan.

When they arrived at the lounge, the two heads of the Phenex clan and Madara found, Diana relaxing on a sofa drinking wine, Ravel eating some cookies, the whole of Riser's peerage and a young man who looked like an older version of Riser, however he was in proper noble clothing.

"My Lord you have finally arrived." Diana said with a jolt of excitement. Madara and the two heads of the Phenex clan made their way to the sofa and each opposing party took a seat opposite each other, in order to have face to face conversation.

Just as Madara took his seat and placed his gunbai next to him, Diana quickly got of her seat and proceeded to walk up to Madara and sit on his lap, making sure she gets comfortable.

"And what do you think your doing?" Madara asked in a bored tone.

"Finding a better seat." Diana replied with a grin on her face.

"Ermmmmmm, excuse me for my interruption, but my name is Ruval Phenex, the next heir of the Phenex clan, and I would personally like to thank you for not killing my younger brother, Lord Madara."

Madara looked to his right and found Ruval occupying a single sit on the right side of the lounge. "So your supposedly the elder and the more gifted brother huh?" Madara questioned resting his cheek on his fist.

"I wouldn't say gifted, but yes I am the eldest son." Ruval concluded with a nervous laugh.

"Speaking of killing, shouldn't some of you be dead?" Madara questioned looking directly at Yubelluna which caused her to shiver uncomfortably.

"Technically yes, but also no." Lord Phenex interjected hoping to get the meeting underway.

"Explain." Madara demanded giving him a very serious face.

"We are of the Phenex clan Mr Uchiha, we are famed for rising from the ashes of death, it's in our blood and it is what makes us so respected." Lord Phenex explained.

"The Phenex clan are a special breed of devils, that have inherent powers that are equivalent to that of the legendary creature, the fire bird, the Phoenix, therefore our trademark is that fact that we can regenerate from almost any injuries immediately, therefore making us near impossible to defeat." Ruval continued the explanation.

"Then why stop me from attacking your brat." Madara asked with an annoyed tone.

"As my son said Mr Uchiha, we can generate from almost any injury, not all injuries." Lady Phenex interjected.

"And as for why Onii-sama's peerage is still intact is because we have these." Ravel took out from her pocket a golden tear dropper that had a pink liquid in it.

"These are Phoenix tears, there are special tears that heal most injuries, however they need to be administered immediately after an injury, if it is extremely serve, just like the one Yubelluna sustained from your attack." Lady Phenex explained.

"So you see Mr Uchiha, if a lightning dragon was to attack my son, then there would be no way to save him." Lord Phenex concluded.

"So what is the purpose of this meeting." Madara asked trying to get back on topic.

"Ahhhhhh yes, we have decided that we will give you the territory of Riser, I believe the fight you had with my son has humbled beyond a level we thought possible, the fact he saw that his life could have ended right there and then, will teach him a thing or two about humility, and as a family we give you a collective thank you for changing our Riser." Lord Phenex stated.

"Yes, thank you Lord Madara, Onii-sama was going down a bad road with his arrogance and insecurities, and he was just becoming someone we didn't fall in love with." Riser's peerage agreed with a nod.

"So as a thank you, Riser's territory will now be yours." Ruval stated.

Just after Ruval finished his sentence, a maid came in with a tray of tea and biscuits and laid it on the table for the Phenex family and their guests.

"Ooooooooow can we go and see my lord's territory." Diana questioned, she then picked up a biscuit and tried to feed Madara.

"Of course, we can accompany you after we hav…" Lord Phenex didn't finished his sentence as he found the scene in front of him very amusing.

***Play Naruto Ost- Afternoon of Konoha***

"Come on say aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh." Diana was busy trying to feed Madara some biscuits, but it was clearly obvious he is not hungry.

"Come on now, be a good boy and say aaaaaahhhhhhhh." Diana said once again but this time in a cute baby voice.

Madara just looked at her completely un-amused by her actions.

"Come on now, you need to keep up your strength, big boys like you need to eat to stay strong."

"You find this amusing don't you?" Madara questioned.

"A little." Diana replied with a grin.

Everyone else who was witnessing the scene found it very amusing and quite refreshing as Diana's little antics, loosened some of the tension, giving them some room to breath and relax a bit.

"Why don't you wanna eat?" Diana questioned with a sad pout.

Madara just ignored her and tried to get back on topic. "Now about this terri…"

"No! We will not talk about territory until you have eaten." Diana said in a cute tone, stopping Madara from continuing his conversation.

"Say aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh now." Diana kept persisting, bringing the biscuit closer and closer to Madara's mouth.

"Come on it's easy, you just open up your mouth and have a bite." Madara just kept looking at her with an un-amused facial expression.

'Enough of this' he thought to himself, he then used Kamui and caused Diana to phase right through him, causing her to fall on her ass on the tiled floor.

***End Song***

"Ouch what was that for?" Diana whined with a sad pout on her face while rubbing her ass.

Madara looked at the clocks that were on the wall opposite to him and noticed that it has been hours since he left home in the morning.

"The clocks behind you, do they represent the real-world time or the underworlds time?" Madara questioned trying to understand what time those clocks represent.

"The underworld and human world times are in sync so whatever time it is in the human world it is the same here." Ruval explained.

"I see, very well then, Diana you will take care of things from here and see the territory these devils are offering, I have other matters to attend to." Madara said as he got up from his seat and grabbed his gunbai.

"Where are you off to my lord." Diana asked slightly confused that he is leaving so suddenly after seeing the time on the clock.

Madara ignored her question and attached his gunbai to his back. "Report back to me when you are done." after Madara said that he used kamui and teleported away.

"And there he goes, okay so where were we?" Diana asked now sitting down and facing Lord and Lady Phenex.

***With Asia***

Asia was going through her school day with a completely somber mood, through out the whole day she had ignored anyone who tried to talk to her, and refused to eat her lunch just deciding to stay depressed.

Everyone, that was in Iseei's class and including Issei himself tried absolutely everything to cheer her up, but they failed miserably she was just not in the mood, and when she was in class just sat in the far corner staring outside the window.

Everyone eventually gave up and decided the best course of action was to let her be and hope she will come around tomorrow.

Right now Asia could be found on the roof top, leaning on the railing, just observing the scenery in front of her, she made sure to lock the door behind her so that she could be left alone and not bothered by anyone.

Asia kept replaying her elder brothers response to her request of spending time together on her birthday, and it truly felt like a dagger to the heart.

Tears began to run down her face, and she placed her right hand on her chest, as if trying to sooth the pain with her hand.

"Ohhhhhh Big brother, this is so painful (Sob) you were the only one that really gave me attention, the first one to listen to my story and the first one to really show me true genuine kindness without expecting anything in return, and now you have left me all alone, (Sob) I don't want to be alone, I want to be with you, to spend time with you, to have fun with you and to have many laughs with you, but I guess I can never have that kind of relationship, I will always be alone." She then brought her head down and continued to cry her eyes out.

"**Hey Asia! let me walk you home."**

Asia looked down and saw it was Issei busy waving at her trying to get her attention. Asia broke out a small smile seeing that someone still gives her attention. "Okay I will be down there in a minute."

Asia proceeded to go down the stairs to reach ground level and meet up with Issei, when she final met up with him, she broke out a soft smile effectively thanking him for his kindness and they both proceeded to walk to the gates of the school.

Asia kept her head down and Issei kept his mouth shut, knowing very well she didn't want to talk, they kept walking to the gate, but Issei noticed someone standing at the gates of the school holding something that looked like a balloon.

"Wait a minute is that sensei?" Issei asked squinting his eyes in order to get a better look.

Asia immediately raised her head after what Issei said, to have a look at who he was talking about, and when she got closer to the gate she could see it was in fact her elder brother.

"Big Brother is that you?" Asia asked slightly confused then noticed he was carrying a balloon that had some text on it, when she got a closer look she could see the text on the balloon read out. "Happy Birthday."

When Asia finished reading the text on the balloon, she broke out a wide smile and ran full force towards Madara, when she was a few feet away from him she opened up her arms and proceeded to give Madara the biggest and tightest hug of her life.

"So you came after all." Asia's voice could barely be heard as she had buried her face into Madara's chest, taking in his scent and crying tears of joy, after a couple of minutes Asia finally let him go and looked directly at his face with a beautiful bright smile.

Madara just looked down at her with a calm expression and eventually used two of his fingers to poke her on the forehead. "You got my shirt wet with your tears."

Asia just continued to smile at him ignoring the small pain on her forehead, Madara then gave her the balloon and decided to walk away from her.

"Well? You coming or not child, I can tell you haven't had anything to eat." Madara questioned still walking away.

Asia's stomach began to grumble from the lack of food, and she was slightly embarrassed, she than looked at Issei and gave him a small bow, "Thank you Ise, I truly am grateful for the kindness and attention you showed me today." She then gave him one more smile and ran up to Madara.

When she reached Madara, she decided to lock her arms with his right arm and rest her head against his arm, truly embracing this moment she is having with her elder brother and enjoying the cool spring breeze.

***Scene Break***

Madara and Asia started her birthday adventure, by getting some food into their system. Asia took advantage of her older brothers generosity by placing the biggest order of diabetes Madara had ever witness, she had plates of delicious food and teeth decaying desserts spread all over the table.

As Asia was ingesting the obscene diabetes on the table, Madara just watched her and it reminded him so much of how he and his younger siblings used to be so care free when there was no war to fight in.

'No wars, no more bloodshed, just peace, that is all I ever wanted, Hashirama, the sage, Asura their legacies brought peace and united the people, that Uzumaki brat was able to bring together the allied-shinobi forces, strength and love, I was missing the other piece to complete my dream'

Madara continued to watch Asia, seeing the absolute joy she is having eating all the delicious food on the table and being in his company.

'This child, she is happy when around me and cares deeply for me, what have I done to receive this kind of affection, that Nine tailed brat had the whole army fight for him and die for him, was love really the missing link all this time, did we of the Uchiha love too much and desire power too much, we are known to be the clan that loves the most, however we never had balance, it was either one extreme or the other.'

Asia saw her older brother in deep contemplation and was worried if something was bothering him. "Big Brother is everything all right?"

"Tell me child, why do you hold so much affection for me? what have I done, for you to create such a bond with me and place me so deep in your heart?"

Asia put her fork down and gave Madara a gentle smile, "It's because you were kind to me Big Brother, when me and you first met, you could of easily just walked away like everyone else or taken advantage of me, I am a young defenseless girl after all, but you didn't you actually gave me the time of day and put food in my stomach, and now I have a roof over my head, you have practically saved me Big Brother, I have never had a bond like this with anyone ever."

A single tear ran down her right cheek, "I don't know my parents and my whole life was in the church healing people, those people looked at me like a shiny trophy and not a person, and when I accidentally healed a devil, I was labeled a witch and they kicked me out, I wondered the streets hoping, praying and begging for some kindness but never got any."

Madara just sat there resting his cheek on his arm and letting part of his hair cover his eye, digesting the information he is hearing.

"Until you came along Big Brother, you not only looked at me but gave me attention, listened to my story, saved me from starvation and you are now taking care of me, I can't do anything else but love and care for you, you are my Big Brother and I will do anything for you and if it comes down to it I will die for you, because this is the first time I have ever had a bond like this, you mean everything to me and you will always be in my heart."

Madara just sat there, amazed that he would be able to form such a connection, this bond she holds so dearly reminded him of the bond Hashirama held with him, even after all he has done Hashirama still looked at Madara as a friend.

(Chuckle) "Hmph, very well then child, I am starting to understand your strong emotions towards me, continue getting fat by stuffing your face like a pig."

Asia was shocked that Madara said that and got slightly insecure, "Heyyy, don't say that, I am a young growing girl after all." Asia continued to babble excuses to Madara, and he just sat there revealing a small smile enjoying a moment that wasn't plagued by war.

'Is this what you meant Hashirama? When you kept preaching about love, I will use both love and strength to obtain peace, this time I will not fail'

***Scene Break***

Asia and Madara kept moving around town exploring all it had to offer, Asia forced Madara to go to places he really didn't care for and currently two of them where at an arcade. Asia was currently drooling over a teddy bear that was in a glass cabinet in one of the games.

Madara noticed this, and saw how much she really wanted the stuffed animal, he than turned his attention somewhere else and could see the same game at another corner of the room, some boy was trying his absolute hardest to get a prize so he could impress the girl he was with.

As Madara kept watching and understanding how the game works, he noticed strange movements of the crane and how it always almost lets go of the prize just before it gets to the drop zone.

'So the premises of this game is to use the hook, to grab an item and drop it in the drop zone, but by observing the hooks movements it has a set mechanism that forces the hook to drop the item before it reaches the drop zone, very smart tactic to drain peoples income' Madara thought to himself.

Madara then took out a coin and inserted it in the machine, Asia saw that her elder brother was gonna try play the game in order to win her the teddy bear and she got really excited.

As Madara inserted the coin, the machine roared to life and the hook began to jerk around, he grabbed the joystick and directed the crane above the teddy bear, he dropped the crane and it hooked onto the teddy bears ear.

Everything was proceeding as normal, Madara raised the crane and it raised the teddy bear with it, he then directed it to the drop zone, as it was heading there, the crane was nearing the area where the mechanism forces the crane to let go.

Just as it was about to reach the area, Madara used a small voltage of his lightning to shock the crane and bypass the mechanism allowing the teddy bear to reach the drop zone, he pressed the button on the joystick and the teddy bear was dropped allowing Madara to claim his prize.

He then looked at the stuffed animal and gave it to Asia, as he did not have a use for it, Asia gave him an extremely happy smile and took the teddy bear, giving it a tight hug.

"Ohhhh thank you, thank you, thank you big brother I will treasure it always."

Madara just shook his head, not understanding the appeal of having a stuffed animal as a prize, he then took one more look at the machine and could see a beautiful diamond necklace, with an emerald pendant in the middle, that was just an incredible match with Asia's eyes.

"I think I'm gonna name him Madara-kun, come on big brother lets go claim my prize."

"You go ahead child, I will catch up with you shortly."

Asia did what she was told and went to the arcade counter to claim her prize, after she did she exited the arcade waiting for her elder brother to arrive, after about ten minutes he came out. Asia then locked her left arm with his right and held her Madara-kun in her other arm.

***Scene Break***

Madara and Asia where currently on a park bench watching the sunset, with Asia enjoying a vanilla ice cream and cuddling up next to her brother. Madara just placed his hands at the back of his hands and leaned back on the park bench with his eyes closed.

(Gentle sigh) "This is nice big brother, I couldn't ask for a better birthday gift, than to spend time with you, this is all I ever wanted."

Madara opened one of his eyes, noticing the bliss on Asia's face, reminding him so much of when he and Izuna would play around as young children, not having a care in the world, and how Izuna would have the same sort of bliss Asia is having right now, when he was always playing with Madara.

"Speaking of gifts I never gave you one did I?" Madara then went into his pocket and grabbed a rectangular box out of his pocket.

"What do you mean?" a slightly confused Asia asked not expecting a birthday gift, as all she wanted was some quality time with her older brother.

Madara just gave her the box, and simply went back to his seating position, having his arms at the back of his head and closing his eyes.

Asia opened the box and what she saw shocked her, to no end. Inside the box was a beautiful diamond necklace that had an emerald pendent in the middle and the surrounding diamonds where the color of gold, going unbelievably well with her hair and eyes.

Asia started shaking and she covered her mouth with her hands, completely overwhelmed with shock, tears eventually ran down her eyes and she looked at Madara, seeing he was completely calm just enjoying the spring breeze.

"Why?"

"Hmmmmm, what was that child?" Madara asked opening one of his eyes.

Asia then tackled Madara to the ground and gave him an even tighter hug than before. "Why Big brother, you didn't have to."

"I can't really explain why child, I suppose I wanted to."

The water works now came in full effect. "Oh big brother (Sob) I don't know what to say, I'm speechless (Sob) I can't thank you enough (Sob) you mean too much to me, and I will always be by your side, although the gift is amazing, it's the thought that really touches my heart, for you to get this for me, it means so much thank you so much big brother."

Madara just looked at Asia and flicked his to fingers on her forehead, "You cry too much child, now lets go home.

Asia just smiled at him and released him from her hug, when Madara got up he dusted himself off and picked up the box giving it to Asia one more time.

"Wait, I wouldn't want anyone else to do this, so big brother can you please put on the necklace for me?" Asia questioned now grabbing her hair, exposing the back of her neck so Madara would have an easy time putting on the necklace.

Madara then took the necklace out of the box and placed on Asia's neck, making sure to hook up the back so it doesn't come off.

Asia let go of her hair, and took a look at the pendent that is now dangling from her neck, completely overwhelmed with love for her older brother. "Thank you Big Brother, I will always cherish it."

"Let us depart now, it is getting late." Madara said now walking off into the sunset. Asia quickly gathered the rest of her things and caught up to him.

***Scene Break***

Asuka just finished her last class, and was getting ready to leave campus, she said her goodbyes to a couple of her friends and exited the gates of Tokyo university.

It was close to nightfall so Asuka knew she would need to hurry back home, she opened her bag and put on her hoodie that she has place in the bag, once she covered her head with the hoodie she put some earphones on, sending the signal to any guys that she is not interested in talking.

As she was walking the streets, she noticed it was slowly become less and less crowded, this didn't bother her that much as she really was not in the mood to talk to any scum bags.

She kept walking, and entered the neighborhood that was just before the apartment complex, as she kept on walking she noticed it was strangely quiet, normally she would see a couple of kids playing around, a few drunk bastards trying their luck and some mothers hanging the family washing outside.

But today there was none of that, and it greatly discomforted her. "It's quiet today, too quiet."

When Asuka turned the corner, she was now completely alone with no one insight, she stopped dead in her tracks and took a 360 degree turn to see if anyone was around but found nothing.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Hot piece of ass right here if you want some?" she got no response.

This really began to freak her out and she decided to make a run for the apartment complex, just as she was running there were three figures on the rooftop watching her and making sure she was in there field of vision.

Asuka saw them and really started to freak out, she ran as fast as she could, hoping to get home, just as she was a kilometer away one of the figures appeared in front of her, she stopped dead in her tracks to take a look at this mysterious figure.

In front of Asuka was a tall middle-aged-looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes, his attire consists off a pale gray trench coat over a white dress shirt, black pants and shoes, a pair of black gloves and a black fedora.

"Hey Raynare, you sure this girl is the one?" The man questioned analyzing Asuka.

Raynare appeared right beside him, and had a closer look at Asuka. "Oh yeah she is the one the boss is looking for, and since when did you start questioning my judgement Dohnaseek?"

"I'm just making sure, I always like to do a job with no errors." The man now named Dohnaseek answered back to Raynare.

"Can we just get this going, it's getting cold out here." The last figure appeared behind Asuka, when Asuka turned around she saw a tall and buxom woman with gold eyes and navy blue hair that covered her right eye, her outfit consisted of a maroon blazer that exposed some of her clevage and a matching maroon mini skirt that covered very little of her lower body.

"Take it easy Kalawarner, there is no need to rush?" Raynare responded in a slightly annoyed tone.

Asuka was shaking fear wondering what the hell is going on, "Just who the hell are you guys?!"

"Well aren't you rude." Dohnaseek responded looking Asuka dead in the eyes.

"We are fallen angels and we are here to kidnap you." Raynare stated with a sadistic grin.

"You gonna what?" Asuka asked with wide eyes.

"Lets go already we do not want to keep the boss waiting." Kalawarner stated in a bored tone.

Asuka quickly tried to sucker punch Dohnaseek, but he saw it from a mile away and grabbed her hand, holding on to it with a vice grip.

"Ohhh my we got a lively one" Raynare stated slightly amused.

Kalawarner didn't waste time and karate chopped Asuka at the back of the neck putting Asuka on the ground with Temporary paralysis. "Let's go, we don't have time to waste."

"You such a wet blanket you know that, but fine lets go." Raynare took hold of Asuka's body and they all flew off into the night.

"Madara, please help me." Asuka barely muttered before being completely knocked out.

**And that's a wrap my good people, as always feedback is always accepted, always looking to improve, I'm still keeping my promise of a chapter a week and I don't intend on breaking it, I made a promise and I'm sticking to it, I wouldn't be a man if I broke my word.**

**As always it's an honor to have you read my story and until next time see you later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Angel of Despair1: Thanks for the compliment my brother, and if possible I will always try my best to help you again okay.**

**Tobi is a Gooder Boy: Ahhh the prodigal son returns, now as for the Madara and Asia relationship it brings me joy that you enjoy it, as I always wanted Madara to have a little sister and second of all stop with the Jojo before I have to go there and confiscate it from you XD**

**Henry Townshend1: You never give up do you XD**

**Greer123: Sorry to disappointed but hopefully I can make it up to you next week.**

**Anyway enough talk lets get back to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or High School Dxd**

Speech: "Do not undermine the ability of the Uchiha."

Inner Thoughts: 'Is this what you meant Hashirama?'

Justu:** "Fire Style Fire Ball Justu."**

***The Gates of the Apartment Complex***

"Today was the best day ever, I really appreciate you spending the day with me big brother…big brother?…big brother?"

We currently find Asia and Madara standing outside the gates of the apartment complex, however since arriving at the gates Madara has kept his attention on the neighborhood to his left, something about it giving Madara a bad vibe.

"Hello? Big Brother? Is something the matter?" Asia questioned in confusion as she turned her attention to where Madara was looking and found nothing out of the ordinary, just a plain old neighborhood.

"Asia, go to the apartment and lock the door behind you, I will be there shortly." Madara instructed now activating his sharingan.

Asia seeing his eyes, began to worry that they were in danger, "You scaring me big brother, what's going on?"

Madara just looked at her dead in the eyes giving her a very serious face, "Listen to what I have just told you, go to the apartment and lock the door behind you, I will be there shortly." Madara demanded in a strong tone.

Asia seeing how serious her elder brother was, didn't want to disobey him, so she picked up her things and went up the stairs to the apartment.

'Sage, you can sense that don't you?' Madara questioned starting a mental conversation with the residents of his mind.

'Hmmmmmmmm, yes I can Madara, it does seem familiar doesn't it?'

'What are you two talking about?' Indra interjected.

'Go and look through Madara's memory, than you will understand better my son.'

Madara decided to walk down the street that would lead him to the neighborhood that has caught his attention, when he was about a kilometer away from the apartment complex, he stopped dead in his tracks.

'The energy is strong here isn't it Madara?'

'You seem to be right sage, I suppose having the ability to gather natural energy does have it's uses'

'You should never underestimate sage mode Madara, even though it is a far weaker version of six paths, it's sensing ability is still elite.'

'Say as you will, sage' Madara concluded, he then began to examine his surroundings and found two items that sparked his interest.

He found some white ear phones on the floor and decided to pick them up, for a better view, 'Doesn't this belong to the girl?' Madara questioned himself as memories of Asuka dancing around the living room with ear phones in her ears, were flashing through his mind.

He then looked a few centimeters to the right and found a black feather on the ground, he then picked it up and began to understand what just happened here.

'Black feather huh, crow like in design, it would seem that, the fallen angel has made an appearance yet again, and it would seem that she had an encounter with the girl' Madara thought to himself.

'So what's your plan Madara?'

'I suppose it is time a dealt with that crow, once and for all' Madara concluded now looking at the sky.

***Unknown Location***

**Drip, Drip, Drip, Drip, Drip.**

"Argh…where am I?" Asuka questioned finally waking up from her black out, she could tell she was in a dark room due to the fact she couldn't see anything and the only thing she could hear is drips of water in the background.

She tried to move her body, but soon realized that she was chained up pretty tightly, with no chance of breaking free.

"What the? These guys got me chained up."

"No shit Sherlock." A voice could be heard in the background and it greatly frightened Asuka, she quickly turned her head to where the voice was coming from, but could not pin point the exact location due to the fact the room was too dark.

"Oh yeah you can't see me, let me switch on the light for you." The voice said, then a clap of the hands could be heard and the lights switched on, with the lights on Asuka could see she was in a large basement that looked like it had a 15th Century design to it.

"You?! You that chick that dresses up like a porn star."

"The name is Raynare girl, and I wouldn't be insulting anyone if I was in your position."

"What the hell do you mea…" Asuka didn't finish her question as when she looked around her she could see she was chained up to a cross in like a Jesus Christ like manner.

"What the hell do you people want with me?!" Asuka questioned in a slightly scared tone.

"Oh no girl, it's not what we want, but it's what the boss wants." Raynare stated with a smirk on her face.

The moment after Raynare finished her statement, footsteps could be heard coming down the steps towards the basement, after a couple of more steps a figure could be seen at the entrance of the basement, however the figure was to far from Asuka for her to have a clear visual of the figure.

The figure drew nearer and nearer and eventually to the point where Asuka could have a clear visual, The figure walking towards her was a middle aged man with long black hair and red eyes however one distinct feature about him is that he has long pointy ears.

His outfit currently consists of a black robe with some detailed accessories.

"Oh Lord Kokabiel, I was just making sure the pri…" Raynare wasn't able to finish, because the man now named Kokabiel slapped her across the face with such intensity, it sent her to the ground.

"Move!" Kokabiel said, now walking past Raynare and towards Asuka, when he was a few feet away from her, he stopped and just looked at her face with a menacing smirk.

"How do you do my dear, my name is Kokabiel and you have something that I want."

"What do you mean?!" Asuka questioned now beginning to fidget in fear as his red eyes was piecing the very depths of her soul.

"Oh right, you haven't awaken it yet have you, to simplify things my dear, you are arguably the most important human alive at this current moment."

"**What the hell does this all mean…What the fuck is going on…Who the hell are you?!"**

(Chuckle) "Alright then, let me start from the very beginning." Kokabiel than decided to grab a chair and sit right in front of Asuka, making sure to get comfortable.

"First and foremost my dear, I am a fallen angel, one created from God and was given the name the star of God, however the old man and I had some problems and he kicked me out of heaven therefore changing me from pure angel to fallen."

"What? so you telling me the Christians got it right?" Asuka asked not believing God ever existed.

"To be honest with you my dear, everyone who believed in a god or gods got it right, the supernatural world always existed and all the different creatures that you heard about in fiction and fairy tails do in fact exist."

'What a minute, so that woman I met, Diana, she was actually Dracula? I thought she was some crazy European bitch with fake fangs role-playing as the female Dracula.' Asuka said to herself, her brain still trying to come to grips with the fact that the supernatural world exists.

"Now, back to you my dear, the reason why you are unbelievably special is due to the fact you have two of the greatest spirits in Christian belief."

"What do you mean by that?" Asuka asked in a confused tone.

"You have the spirit of Christ, but also at the same time, you have the spirit of the Anti-Christ."

"I don't understand?"

"Let me break it down for you, in the Holy Bible one of the most famous claims from the book is the second coming of Jesus Christ, but the book also claims that the Anti-Christ will come to reek havoc upon the world.''

"So what are you telling me?"

"You my dear, have been blessed as well as cursed with the two spirits of Christ, back when there was a war between angels, fallen angels and devils, the devils were losing badly, so in order to punch back they released their trump card the Anti-Christ, the bastard was beyond powerful, a true successor of Lucifer, but God always had a plan and released Jesus to fight back.

***Flash Back* (The War Zone)**

"Damn it, the angel's and fallen's have backed us into a corner." These were the words coming from the current general of the devil army, Prince Rizevim Livan Lucifer, the second born of the devil god Lucifer.

He was a young looking man approaching his early thirties with long dark silver hair and hazel eyes, he was dressed in an incredible regal sliver armor that clearly showed he was in charge.

"We are getting dominated my Lord what shall we do?" A young devil solider questioned Rizevim in a distressed tone.

"Damn it, I cannot disappoint father like this." Rizevim said to himself clearly seeing the battle is not in their favor.

At the current moment, it was a complete massacre for the devils as they were being attacked from both sides, one from the angels and the other side from the fallen's, although they are not allies, both sides still wish to please their creator God of the Bible, by destroying the devils.

"Hahahaha, now this is what I'm talking about, this is pure bliss, come on my brothers and sisters lets show these devils the power of the fallen angels" Kokabiel said with pride as he was slicing and dicing his way through devils in order to get to Rizevim.

"Damn it looks like I have no choice." Rizevim said to himself as he could see they needed a plan and fast.

"Father, I need your help, we are being overrun." Rizevim said as he created a magic circle in front of his mouth relying the message.

"Your Brother is on his way." A dark and sinister voice replied back from the magic circle.

(Chuckle) "I guess it is time you revealed yourself, elder brother" Rizevim muttered underneath his breath with a menacing smirk, knowing very well his father is now using his trump card to win the battle.

After a few more minutes an incredibly terrifying roar could be heard and it caused the whole battle field to shake as if it was a victim of an unbelievably intense earth quake.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, as the sheer force of the roar had everyone shocked as well as slightly terrified, after a few more seconds the roar stopped and the battle field was completely calm.

"What the Fuck was that?!" Kokabiel asked himself with wide eyes as he has never heard something so terrifying.

***Crash***

Right in the middle of the battlefield, a piece of the land looked as if it was just hit with a missile, as there was something that came from the skies with obscene speed and crashed right in the middle of the battlefield.

What ever crashed into the battlefield caused a huge dust cloud, which made it impossible for anyone to see what just crashed landed.

"It is time elder brother, show them why we of the devils, are the most evil of creations." Rizevim said out loud than broke out into a psychotic laugh.

"The dust cloud began to disappear and it revealed a giant crater in the middle of the battlefield, when the dust cloud was completely gone there was something black and dark standing in the middle of the crater.

When everyone got a closer look as to what was in the crater, they couldn't find the words to describe the thing that just entered the battlefield, it looked like a man but instead of his body being composed of flesh and blood, it's body was composed of shadows and dark clouds, with the only different feature is that it had menacing red eyes.

"What is that thing?!" Kokabiel questioned in a slightly nervous tone as the thing that was in the middle of the battlefield, gave of an unbelievably dark wave of energy.

"So are you finally ready to kill, my brother?" Rizevim asked as he now appeared next to the thing he calls his brother.

"kill…Kill…KILL…** kill…Kill…KILLLLLLLLLLLLL."** Rizevim's brother screamed with that same terrifying roar, that once again caused the whole battlefield to start shaking uncontrollably and it's aura started planting seeds of fear in the hearts of the angels and fallen's.

The thing finally stopped screaming, and the whole battlefield became calm once again, but the hearts on the angels and fallen's was anything but calm.

"Good my brother, now go out there and kill all the angels and fallen angels you see, show them the true power of the Anti-Christ."

The Anti-Christ roared one more time after hearing Rizevim's request, and charged straight for the angels and the fallen's, killing anyone of them that was close to him.

It was a complete and utter blood bath, as the Anti-Christ made the whole scene look like a horror movie, it was going around pulling the wings off the back's of angels, punching their heads off their bodies, ripping off their arms and legs and bathing in the blood of it's victims.

The two armies began to quiver in fear and they all decided to run from that abomination called the Anti-Christ.

"Retreat, Retreat!" One of the generals of the angels screamed in fear, as he could see they were no match for the Anti-Christ.

They didn't think twice and began running and flying away as far as possible.

"Oh no you don't, **ATTACKK!" **Rizevim shouted and his army responded accordingly by charging straight after the angels and the fallen's making sure to take full advantage of this opportunity.

The devils sent a barrage of attacks, weapons and familiars after the angels and fallen's, causing the two armies numbers to drop at an incredible rate and with the Anti-Christ on their side they could very well win the war and become the superior race.

"Damn it, No! How could this happen, we were supposed to be the superior race, not these insects." Kokabiel said with a frustrated tone as he was watching the Anti-Christ feed on the bodies of his former and current brothers and sisters.

***In Heaven***

It was complete havoc in the ultimate paradise as angels were flying around making sure to go to the different departments of heaven, some were putting on their armors getting ready to deploy and a large amount of angels rushed to the gates of heaven to make sure no one intruder entered the holy land.

"Father! we are in serve trouble and need your guidance." A young angel solider said as he burst into the temple of God and bowed before the almighty one.

"Calm thyself my child, I already know what is happening, looks like Lucifer has released his son." God said in a completely calm tone not being fazed by the dramatic change of events.

"What shall we do father?" The young angel asked still keeping his head bowed to show his respect.

"Fear not my child, I am the Alpha and the Omega, I always had a plan for Lucifer's first born, you my leave now and assist your brothers and sisters."

"Thank you Father." The young angel then left to regroup with his fellow angels.

"Jesus" God called out and a golden magic circle appeared in front of God and it revealed his only begotten son.

"Yes Father." Jesus said as he bowed before his father, showing his love and respect.

"It would seem your opposite has entered the battlefield." God said as he looked down on his son.

"I see, so Lucifer is getting serious then." Jesus said now looking at his father in the eye.

"Yes my son, Lucifer really wishes to end our reign as the superior race, and your opposite is doing quite a good job making sure Lucifer's desires become a reality."

"So what shall we do father?"

"You will be deployed my son, I am not yet needed for this battle however your brothers and sisters need you, so do what you do best and save the children of Israel my boy." God said with a loving smile.

"Of course father, lets end Lucifer's reign of terror." Jesus replied, also with a loving smile, he than teleported to his own temple and put on his golden armor getting ready to fight for God and his people he then teleported to the gates of heaven.

"My lord?! Are you going to join the fight?" A female angel solider questioned seeing her king, in the most glories armor she has ever seen.

"Yes my sister please open the gates for me I need to go and handle the situation." Jesus replied in a calm tone as he walked past her, in her eyes his walk was the most elegant and beautiful thing she has ever seen.

"**Open the gates, our king is on his way to battle!"** The solider said out loud trying to grab the attention of the other angels that were guarding the gate, when they all looked at her direction they were all completely shocked as to see who she was talking about.

As Jesus kept making his way to the gates and all the angels began to cheer with excitement and pride as they were finally gonna see their Lord and savor in action.

The Gates opened fully for Jesus and he walked past them completely leaving heaven for the first time since he ascended to it from earth.

He looked back and could see the tears of joy on the faces of his people and it brought a smile to his face, "We will win this my brothers and sisters, that I can assure you." after saying that Jesus walked to the edge of the clouds and looked down to see the battlefield.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, than when he was completely ready he dived off the clouds and dashed at unheard of speeds straight to the battlefield.

***The Battlefield***

The massacre kept going on as the angels and fallens were being brutally killed and attacked, all hope seemed to be lost and the angels went down to their knees praying for assistance from their creator, after a few more minutes a huge explosion could seen from the skies and trumpets could be heard by everyone who was in the battlefield.

Everyone stopped what they were doing as they could see an extremely bright light coming down from the sky at a speed they didn't even think was possible.

The light crashed right in the middle of the battlefield and caused an incredibly huge dust cloud that covered the whole battlefield, making it impossible to see what just crashed landed.

When the dust finally settled and everyone could get a clear visual as to what just entered the battlefield, they all went wide eyed as the person they saw enter the battlefield completely shocked them to no end.

"Is that Jesus?!" Kokabiel questioned not believing what his eyes are showing him, but it is indeed Jesus the only son of the Holy One.

"No ways, God actually released Jesus?!" Rizevim said to himself as he knew now there was no chance of winning the battle.

When the devils saw Jesus, they all immediately ran away as his aura alone was enough to mess with the nervous and magic system in their bodies.

The angels all broke out in tears of joy as their Lord and savor has come to there aid once again.

Jesus just stood there completely composed, looking at his surroundings, seeing all the damage and destruction caused by this accursed war.

He then looked straight ahead of him and could see the one he needed to battle, as it was still feeding off the bodies it has killed.

The Anti-Christ finally noticed the Holy aura that caused all his brothers and sister to run away and when he looked at the direction as where the aura was coming from he broke out a sinister smile.

"So you are my opposite, the one who has caused so much trouble for my father and my people, you will pay for your sins." Jesus stated in a calm voice folding his arms and looking straight at the Anti-Christ.

(Psychotic Laugh) "Kill Kill Kill Kill** KILLLLLL JESUSSSSSS!"** The Anti-Christ screamed then charged straight for Jesus with all it's might.

Jesus just kept his calm expression seeing the Anti-Christ come full force for him, when it was a few feet from Jesus, Jesus extended his hand and blocked the Anti-Christ's punch with just a single finger.

The intensity of the punch caused a massive shock wave to go pass Jesus and towards the angels, which caused them to fly in different directions and lose their balance.

"Incredible, that thing put so much power into it's punch and Jesus just stopped it with a finger." Kokabiel said to himself as he was in complete awe of how Jesus just handled that powerful attack.

"Unbelievable…He was able to stop elder brother's punch with just a single finger, he is beyond incredible." Rizevim said as he has lost all hope of trying to win the battle.

The Anti-Christ eyes went wide indicating it's complete shock, as it put everything it had into that single punch.

"Now it is time for me to respond." Jesus said as he now closed his eyes and began to control his breathing.

***Play Dragon Ball Super Ost - Ultra Instinct Theme***

The Anti-Christ saw this and didn't waste time, trying to give Jesus another punch, but Jesus dodged the punch instantly, The Anti Christ tried again and again, but Jesus kept dodging again and again.

Eventually Jesus took a set back to allow some space between himself and the Anti-Christ and after a few seconds Jesus's hair began to float as if it had a life of it's own and a bright silver aura began to surround him.

The Anti-Christ just stood and watched as it was beginning to feel an incredible rise in power from Jesus.

Eventually the Aura grew bigger and bigger and Jesus's appearance seemed to look extremely shinny, he then opened his eyes which has now changed from hazel to silver and when he opened his eyes an indescribable wave of pressure spread throughout the battlefield, causing it to shake ten times as worse than before.

"What is that power, Lord Jesus is emitting?" A young angel solider asked completely in awe of his Lord's power.

"It's called Ultra Instinct and it's our Lord's ultimate power." an angel veteran said as he stood next to the young angel.

"Ultra Instinct? I have never heard of it."

"That's because our Lord has never had a reason to use it, until now."

"So how powerful is our Lord when in that form?" The young angel asked not being able to keep his eyes off Jesus.

(Chuckle) "Kid, you have no idea what level Lord Jesus is on now, although this is only the Ultra Instinct Omen and it's the first stage, Lord Jesus is by far the most powerful person on this battlefield.

"Omen? First Stage? What do you mean by that?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot you never knew of Ultra Instinct, well let me break it down for you kid, Ultra Instinct is the ultimate stage of power, it is the be all and end all of forms and a complete mastery of ones body however no one has fully mastered Ultra Instinct."

"What do you mean by that?" The young solider asked slightly confused.

"Ultra Instinct is an incredibly difficult state to obtain and a near impossible state to master, it took Lord Jesus years for him to finally enter that godly state, but as I said before it's only the omen and the first stage.

"So there are stages, to this power?" The young angel questioned getting more and more interested in the conversation.

"Yes, there are a total of three stages when in the omen, and our Father, God of the Bible is the only one we know to have reached stage three of the omen however even for our Father, mastering Ultra Instinct seems to be beyond his reach.

"No ways, really?"

"Yes, our Father has tried many times but just can't seem to crack it, so we have only witness an incomplete form of Ultra Instinct, but even in his stage three Ultra Instinct omen, Bahamut and Trihexa are the only beings stronger than God."

"Wait I thought the two Heavenly Dragons, Ophis and Great Red could also kill our father?"

"That was a lie God created, in order to hide his true power, only Bahamut, Great Red, Trihexa, Lucifer, Ophis and Lord Jesus, know the true magnitude of our Fathers power, and from what Lord Jesus has told me, if our Father can master Ultra Instinct, he will be without a doubt the strongest being in existence."

"Unbelievable, so the complete Ultra Instinct is a power so great even God cannot reach." the young angel stated in complete awe as his respect for God and Lord Jesus has reached new levels.

Jesus just looked at his opposite with complete calmness, allowing his body to adjust to the insane amount of power that is Ultra Instinct.

"Why does Lord Jesus feel like a heater?" The young angel asked completely confused as to why the temperature around them got warmer.

(Chuckle) "You truly are a character kid, Lord Jesus's is emitting heat from the use of Ultra Instinct, it's one of the by products for using Ultra Instinct, it causes the user to release an incredible amount of heat, just from his heat alone, Lord Jesus has enough energy to power up a whole Planet."

"It is time I end this." Jesus said as he started taking steps to get closer to the Anti-Christ, and when the Anti-Christ saw Jesus coming closer, he instinctively started to step away from Jesus, fearing the absolute power it's opposite was displaying.

Jesus than dashed faster than the speed of light and appeared right in front of the Anti-Christ and punched it straight in the face sending it flying, but the intensity of the punch made the Anti-Christ move as fast as a missile.

Rizevim saw this and just didn't care anymore, to him trying to take on Jesus is like trying to take on God himself there was no point, and the fact now that Jesus was using Ultra Instinct just sealed the deal for the devils.

"We are all going to die, there is no point in trying, Jesus will end us all." Rizevim said to himself watching hopelessly as his elder brother got decimated by a single punch.

The Anti-Christ crashed into a mountain, completely destroying it, but was able to survive the collision, he climbed out of the rubble and dashed straight for Jesus, it's mind completely filled with rage and thought of eating Jesus's body.

The Anti-Christ tried punching and kicking but to no avail as Jesus kept ducking and dodging, leaving after images of his body when making each movement.

The Anti-Christ increase the tempo, making sure to punch faster and kick quicker, but still Jesus kept dodging it's attacks effortlessly, but the thing that really angered the Anti-Christ is that when it looked at Jesus's facial expression it could see that Jesus wasn't really that bothered or fazed he just remained completely calm.

Jesus than grabbed the Anti-Christ's hand which greatly shocked the Anti-Christ because to it, it seemed like Jesus was holding on to it's hand like a vice grip with no chance of escaping.

"It is time I end this, In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit be gone devil spawn." After Jesus said that he extended his left arm and forming in his hand was a beautiful golden sword with a cross like handle that was radiating an incredible amount of holy energy.

"What a minute? it can't be that sword it's…" Kokabiel didn't finish his sentence as his shock level went even further beyond.

(Chuckle) "It really is over isn't it, I can't believe Jesus has brought the full Excalibur" Rizevim muttered under his breath as he just went onto his knees losing all will to fight.

"Goodbye my opposite." After Jesus said that he stabbed the Anti-Christ right in it's torso which caused the Anti-Christ serve pain.

The Anti-Christ screamed in agony as it has never felt such holy power in it's life and after a few more minutes it's body began to fade away not being able to cope with the holy energy from Excalibur, until it eventually disappeared from existence.

When the Devils saw their trump card being defeated in such a casual manner, they all dropped to their knees joining their commander in a sign of surrender.

As Jesus was making his way to Rizevim, he heard an incredibly loud roar, that caused yet another earth quake, and when he saw what caused the roar, he could see the two heavenly dragons fighting and their brawl was heading to the direction of the Angel's Fallen Angels and Devils.

"Oh no, the two heavenly dragons." Jesus said with wide eyes as he knew those two are complete juggernaut in terms of power.

Everyone else involved in the battle turned their attention to the heavenly dragons and were completely consumed with fear as they knew that both of the heavenly dragons could wipe out all of them.

"This is bad, with Ultra Instinct Omen it will be really difficult to just beat one of them but it is possible, to try to take on both of them will be suicide, I need to form a plan and fast, otherwise we will all die from those two." Jesus said as his face displayed a very serious expression.

Jesus than looked around him and could see the hopeless look on the faces of the Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils.

'I think I might have an idea.' Jesus thought to himself as he kept looking at the three Christian races.

***The Real World***

"So what happened next?" Asuka questioned not liking to be left on a cliff hanger.

"Christ saw there was no chance he could take on both dragons alone, so he pleaded to all of us to form a temporary alliance to stop the Heavenly Dragons, unfortunately we did form it and Jesus took the charge leading everyone to stop the Heavenly Dragons."

"What happened after that?"

"We all fought with everything we got, and Christ pushed his body to the absolute limit, using Ultra Instinct like he has never used it before and it was just enough to take down the dragons, when Jesus saw the opportunity he used what ever power he had to erase most of the memories of everyone who was present in the battle and seal the Heavenly Dragons into sacred gears."

"But why would Jesus want to erase everyone's memories?" Asuka asked not understanding Jesus's actions.

"Well let me be more correct, it's not that Jesus erased people's memory, it's that that he tried to plant fake ones, from what I have seen with the ones who were a victim of Jesus's memory manipulation, Jesus only left out the part of him using Ultra Instinct, it would seem he and God wished to keep the power of Ultra Instinct their ultimate secret."

"He didn't want anyone knowing of his true power." Asuka assumed slowly understanding why Jesus planted fake memories in most of the people present in the war.

"Yes, for most people who survived the battle, to them everything went as normal it's just that Jesus left out the part of Ultra Instinct, but there are some of us that know the complete truth as our minds are not easily manipulated.

"Wait? Then what about the Anti-Christ? From what you have told me, he died while fighting Jesus."

"Ah yes, just before the holy energy could completely consume the Anti-Christ, Lucifer used half of his power to save his son's soul than sent it free, hoping his son soul could find it's way to a human host."

"And what about Jesus than? Did he not survive?"

"Ultra Instinct took it's toll on Jesus, he could have survived but trying to manipulate the memories of those present on the battlefield as well as trying to seal the heavenly dragons sealed his fate and he died yet again, but God did the same as Lucifer using some of his power to save his son's soul and hoping it will find it's way to a human host."

"Which is me right?" Asuka questioned now connecting the dots.

"Now you getting it, I have been on the hunt for those two souls and to my benefit, those two souls found a way to find a single host, which is you my dear and as I said before, you are without a doubt the most important human being in the world right now."

"So what are you telling me? Are you saying I can be as powerful as Jesus and the Anti-Christ?"

"Not necessarily my dear, it took Jesus a decade to enter Ultra Instinct and also his body was of divine nature, you unfortunately are mortal with limits so your body won't be able to cope with the absurd full power of those two."

"So is that how everything ended?" Asuka asked

"No, there is still more to the story but that is irrelevant now, I only told you what you needed to know." Kokabiel said as he now got off the chair and went to get closer to Asuka.

"So what's next?" Asuka asked.

"Well what's next my dear is that you become my puppet and bring me glory." Kokabiel said than stabbed Asuka in the chest with his bare hand, he then released some of his power into Asuka's body hoping to awaken the two souls sleeping in her body.

Asuka's eyes went extremely wide due to the immense pain she was feeling, she coughed up some blood and could feel two strange energies move around her body.

Kokabiel than took out his hand from her chest and went to go take a seat, to watch the transformation take place. "Now we sit and wait." Kokabiel said with a sadistic smirk determined to make the fallen angels the most glories race out of the three main races.

***The Next Day* ****(Madara's Apartment)**

***Knock Knock***

"Oh Issei-kun hello there how you doing?" Nikki currently opened the door of Madara's apartment and found Issei there dressed in his casual clothes due to it being a Saturday.

"Oh hey Nikki-san, is Sensei around?"

"Yeah sure, Madara is around, he is in the living room with Asia." Nikki than made space for Issei to walk in, he bowed to her and made his way to the living room.

When he reached the living room he found Madara sitting in his favorite seat with his check resting on his right arm and his left arm was extended with Madara twirling around a black feather in his hand.

He also saw Asia seating on another sofa, with the same depressed look he saw from yesterday.

"Asia are you still sad about yesterday?" Issei asked being slightly worried that Asia might develop a serious form of depression.

Asia looked up and when she saw who asking the question she broke out a soft smile. "Oh hey Issei-kun, oh no I'm not sad about that anymore, something new has come up."

"What do you mean by that?" Issei questioned now wandering whats the problem this time.

"It would seem that the girl has been kidnapped, by that fallen angel me and you encountered before." Madara interjected still keeping his eyes on the black feather.

"Wait Asuka has been kidnapped, well why aren't you doing anything Sensei?"

"Patience boy, My clone has already been analyzing the head quarters of the fallen angels and it his filled to the brim with patrols, I need to enter their base with a plan in mind.

"Oh okay, I was just coming through today because I was hoping you could at least train me Sensei."

"I did say I would train you didn't I?" Madara questioned now looking at Issei.

"Uhmmmm Yeah, you did."

"So how far have you progressed in awakening your power?" Madara questioned now turning his attention back to the feather.

"Oh yeah, I have been training with Ddraig, and I am finally able to activate my sacred gear."

"Hooooo, show me." Madara said now putting his attention back on Issei

"Boosted gear!" Issei said out loud as he extended his left arm and it transformed changing into red gauntlet with glowing green jewel right in the middle of the gauntlet.

Madara than got off his seat to have a closer inspection of Issei's sacred gear, still keeping his stoic facial expression.

"Hmmmm, Interesting and how many times can you boost yourself?"

"About three, Ddraig said I still need to train my body in order for it to handle more."

"Alright than I want you to punch the palm of my hand, first in your normal state than punch my palm once again when you are fully powered." Madara said as he placed his right palm in front of Issei.

Issei did as his Sensei instructed and he first punch Madara's palm with his base power, which was beyond laughable for Madara, than he punched Madara's palm again this time boosting his power three times which was still pathetic but Madara could feel the difference.

"I see, there is work that needs to be done on your body, we will begin your training in the next coming days." Immediately after Madara said that his clone appeared in front of them, he gave the original Madara a nod than dissipated sharing all his knowledge with the original.

Madara just stood there with his arms folded slowly digesting the information his clone had shared and realized that Raynare is planning oh having a nap after being active the whole night guarding their base with the hundreds of patrols around.

'That fallen is planning on resting, this seems to be the ideal time to infiltrate as she will be alone.' Madara thought to himself.

He put his right middle and index finger together than positioned his right hand just in front of his chest, but before he was about to teleport, he took one more look at Issei then had an idea.

"Change of plan, boy you will come with me, the experience of trying to infiltrate a base will do you some good."

"Wait for real? Are you sure about that Sensei?" Issei asked slightly excited as he always wanted to do some cool ninja shit.

"Yes, experience can be the best teacher at times, now come along we only have a small window." Madara said as he extended his other arm for Issei to grab a hold on.

Issei than grabbed his Sensei's arm but had a very interesting question. "Quick question Sensei, how on earth are we gonna just enter a heavily guarded headquarters and save Asuka?"

"The time I defeated that fallen angel, I marked her body with a seal called Flying Rajin which allows me to teleport to anywhere in existence as long as I have marked it with the Flying Rajin seal, so at this current moment that fallen is in her room resting, we have the opportunity to enter the base with out needing to go through the front gate."

"Oh snap, I didn't know you were that smart Sensei, but wait doesn't Yuuma see the seal on her body."

"No, the Flying Rajin seal disappears when it comes into connect with flesh, therefore making the victim completely oblivious to the fact that they have been marked."

"That's so cool." Issei said with starts in his eyes as he was in complete awe of his Sensei's abilities.

"Big Brother, Issei you two please be careful, I don't want to lose another important person to me." Asia said while pressing her hands against her chest.

Issei blushed after hearing he was someone important to Asia, "Don't worry about it Asia we will make it back for sure, you don't need to worry about a thing."

Asia broke out a smile, being a little more relieved that Issei was displaying this amount of confidence, "Thank you Ise-kun, and please bring Asuka back, I want all three of you to come back home safely okay."

"Sure Asia, I will do everything in my power to come back with Asuka and Sensei okay, just wait for us" Issei said with a bright smile.

Asia than got off the sofa and went to go give Issei a long and tight hug, after she did that she went to go give Madara a hug and when she hugged him she clang on to his shirt not wanting to let go.

"Promise me, you will come back big brother." Asia mumbled as she had buried her face in Madara's chest.

"This is not a war child, it a simple rescue mis…"

"**PROMISE ME!"** Asia said in a much louder tone not allowing Madara to finish his sentence as what he was saying was not the words she was looking for.

"I promise child I shall return, now let me go so I can go save the girl."

"Okay." Asia struggled to let go of him, but eventually find the strength to do so and gave both them her most brightest smile showing she has complete confidence in them both.

Madara gave her one more look and it felt slightly nice to him that he has someone that cares and worries for him to this extent, he now knows that when he comes home there will be someone waiting for him.

"Bye." Was all Madara said as he and Issei teleported away leaving Asia in the living room and Nikki in the kitchen, she found the whole interaction quite adorable and heart warming.

***Raynare's Room***

Madara and Issei teleport straight to Raynare bedroom and she was sleeping peacefully in the bed, due to Flying Rajin being marked on Raynare's body Madara and Issei's appeared just above her and were about to land on top of her.

Madara saw this and in the unbelievably short time he had he quickly brought Issei closer towards him and used Kamui to allow both of them to phase through Raynare and the bed, after a few seconds they appeared from the ground at the other corner of the bedroom, and Madara let go of Issei.

"Oh shit, I'm in a girls room right now, better tick that goal of my list." Issei said as he was slowly starting to get perverted thoughts.

"Lock the door Hyoudou, we need to have a little discussion with the fallen." Madara said as he used his lightning chakra to create a chakra blade in his hands.

Issei didn't think twice and followed his Sensei's instruction going to the door and locking it.

When Madara heard the door lock, he made his way to Raynare's and when he was close enough he poked his sword on Raynare's body which caused her to slowly wake up from the discomfort.

"hmmmmm…five more minutes…plea…" Raynare didn't finish her sentence as when she looked up she could see Madara with his red glowing eyes really looking down at her and a glowing blue sword pointed straight for her neck.

"Scream, and I will end you." Madara said but after having a clear look on Raynare's face he could see something bad has been happening to her.

"Raynare didn't want to die so she raised her hands in the air completely showing her surrender while at the same time shivering in fear.

"You have been attacked, haven't you?" Madara questioned being able to see Raynare's busted lip, swollen nose and black eye.

Raynare just kept her mouth shut and nodded at Madara's question, hoping to get out of this situation alive.

"Yuuma, what's happened to you? are you okay?" Issei asked in a worried tone as he made his way to his former girlfriend examining her face.

Well? Answer the boy." Madara said monitoring every single part of her body to make sure she doesn't make any sudden movements.

"Lord Kokabiel…beat me." Raynare said with a defeated and ashamed voice.

"Let me have a look." Issei said as he put his hands on Rayanre's face, still obviously showing he still has feelings for his former girlfriend.

"So this Kokabiel character you speak of, he is your master?" Madara questioned making sure his sword was pressed nicely against her neck.

Raynare just nodded at Madara's question, but her fear levels dropped a bit as she found Issei caressing her face rather soothing and easing her pain.

"And yet you still take orders from a man that beats you?" Issei questioned in an angered tone still making sure to be extremely careful with each touch he made, which Raynare greatly appreaciated.

"You don't understand, I don't have a choice, if I don't follow Lord Kokabiel's orders I will be killed, he is a savage ruler with an unbelievable amount power." Raynare said as she looked at Issei with tears forming in her eyes.

"So that is why you came after Hyoudou and the girl, it was because of this Kokabiel wasn't it?" Madara questioned still keeping his sword on her neck.

Rayanre just nodded tears slowly running down her face, she kept her attention on Issei "I'm so sorry Issei, I didn't mean to kill you, I had no choice it's either I do it or he kills me."

Issei being the man that he is couldn't stand to see a woman cry so he moved a bit closer and set on the edge of Raynare's bed and gave her a comforting hug.

Madara seeing that she wasn't lying finally pulled back his sword and rested it on his shoulder.

"It's okay Yuuma, I'm alive thanks to Sensei here, and I forgive you but we need to know where have Asuka hold up."

Raynare completely broke down within his arms, letting the flood gate run open as she cried her heart out while clinging on to Issei for dear life, after a few minutes Raynare was able to compose herself but she really did love the fact she was in a man's arms instead of being a victim of a man's arms.

"Thank you Issei, she said looking up to him now giving him a warm smile, and to answer your question Asuka's being held in the basement."

"Very well then, let us move Hyoudou." Madara said as he was making his way to the door.

"Wait Sensei, look Raynare, Yuuma, whatever your name is I don't want to just leave you here being abused please I beg of you come with us, we will take care of you." Issei stated as he looked Raynare in the eyes and she was left speechless.

"What are you doing boy? Madara question after hearing Issei's statement.

"I'm doing what I feel is right Sensei, please I beg of you have some sympathy if it was Asia in this situation you wouldn't want her to be left behind, look for your goal of world peace you need more people on your side, Yuuma could be an addition to the crew so please Sensei I beg of you, and you Yuuma please come with us."

'Remember Madara, these were your words for peace to be achieved both love and power are necessary' Hagoromo's words echoed in Madara's mind.

"Uhmmmm…sure I really need a way out of here and if you guys are willing to take me I will gladly join, I can't spend another day in this hell whole."

'Damn it, since when did I become this soft?' Madara thought to himself, he then turned around and marched straight for Raynare making sure he got up all close and personal.

"Please Sensei, I be…" Issei didn't finish his sentence as Madara covered Issei's mouth with his hand.

"Silence, now listen here fallen, if you are to join me, you must completely devote yourself to me and my goal, I do not have the time for betrayals and disloyalty, you have a choice now stay here in you misery or join me in order to achieve world peace." Madara said with his Sharingan glowing, making sure to express his dominance and determination.

"Yeah sure…I will." Raynare said completely bewildered how a human can have so much authority, it was something that was slowly getting her respect.

Madara looked at her one more time, before removing the bed sheets, revealing Raynare's battered and bruised body.

"No ways you have been completely beaten up." Issei said now seeing the damage the rest of her body has obtained from Kokabiels abusive actions.

She was covered in wipe lashes and had scars all over her body.

'She cannot move around in this condition, I need to heal here somehow, using the king of hell is to risky as it will alert others of some strange power, damn it looks like I have no choice, and I really wanted to experiment further with this magic' Madara thought to himself as he took out a golden liquid dropper from his pocket.

"Here, take this fallen and heal yourself." Madara said as he threw her the golden tear dropper.

"What is this?" Raynare questioned hoping Madara wasn't giving her poison or some kind of mind control potion.

"It's called a Phenex tear, and it is to heal your wounds."

"No ways! you got a Phenex tear, do you know how rare these are and you willing to use one on me, wow I don't know what to say, thank you." Raynare than drank the Phenex tear and her whole body was completely healed and recovered.

"Now let us move, time is of the essence."

"Wait before we leave, I know a couple of more people that may be willing to join your cause that's if you are willing to let them join my lord."

(Subtle Sigh) "Fine show me them." Madara said with an exhausted tone.

Raynare then got of her bed and made her way towards Madara while holding hands with Issei, she than created a magic circle and teleported all of them to the opposite end of their headquarters.

Raynare teleported herself, Madara and Issei to an abandoned looking game room, hoping to find her close companions Kalawarner, Dohnaseek and Mittelt which to her luck she found all battered and bruised but to a lesser extent compared to her.

"Raynare what are you doing with humans?" a young girl asked, she had blonde hair styled into twin tails and blue eyes.

She wore a Gothic Lolita attire which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks and black shoes, she also wore a large black bow on top of her hair.

"Calm down Mittelt, these two humans are our ticket out of here." Raynare said still holding on to Issei's hand.

"What do you mean Raynare?" Kalawarner asked looking at the two humans in front of her.

"Listen there is not much time to explain, but basically the guy with the long hair is the human that defeated me comfortably that other day, now he has some big ambitions and he is willing to let us join his cause and give us a one way ticket out of this hellhole, so are you guys in or out?"

"Screw it, I might probably regret this but I'm willing to join, it beats getting punched in the face for the amusement of some sick bastard." Dohnaseek said as he made his way to Madara to join up with him.

"You want a better explanation later, but fuck it I will also join." Kalawarner said as she also made her way towards Madara and them.

"Well Mittelt? Are you coming or not?" Raynare questioned hoping she will come around and join them.

"Sure Lord Kokabiel has been nothing but a nightmare, perhaps this man can be a better leader." Mittelt said as she made her way towards them.

"What's you name Mr?" Mittelt asked now being directly in front of Madara.

"I am Madara Uchiha and you all will assist me in my goal, but for let us depart we need to rescue the girl before it's too late."

After he said that Raynare teleported all of them to the basement where they found it was surprisingly empty and quiet dark.

When they all looked ahead they could see Asuka hanging on the cross like she was dead, as her body looked like it was not responsive.

"Asuka! hold on we gonna get you free from there." Issei said as he was prepared to make a dash to Asuka to get her off the cross, but before he could run, Madara placed his arm in front Issei, indicating that he should wait.

"Hold on Hyoudou, something doesn't seem right about this." Madara said as he just kept his eyes on Asuka noticing something different about her.

After Madara made his statement Asuka started responding, she was moving around indicating she has just waken up from her sleep.

"Asuka!" Issei cried out, trying to get her attention.

Asuka heard him, and started laughing in a sinister way, but with a dark and evil voice.

"Asuka?" Issei called out one more time but this time in a worried tone after hearing that menacing laugh.

Asuka raised her head and so could have a clear look on the people who just entered the basement, and when she saw Madara she started smiling and licking her lips.

When Madara got a visual on her, he was surprised to see the sudden change of appearance on Asuka, As now her hair changed color with the left side of her hair being black and the right side being white, not only that but her eyes also changed colors with her left eye being sliver and her right eye being black. (Basically She looks like Zesshi from overlord.)

"Well hello there Issei-kun, Madara-sama, how have you two been?" She questioned but her voice kept changing going from her normal voice to a more demonic sounding voice.

"Asuka are you alright?"

"Of course Issei-Kun, I have never been better, as a matter of fact this is the most alive I have ever felt." Asuka said stretching her neck, to get her blood flowing.

"Uhmmm... we have come to take you home Asuka." Issei stated still being freaked out by her change in appearance as well as voice change.

"Now why would I do that Issei-Kun?" she questioned now looking Issei in the eyes.

"What do you mean? Asuka you don't belong here."

Asuka broke out a psychotic laugh making everyone present stay on guard as her dark energy was flowing throughout the basement.

"Oh no Issei-kun I definitely belong here, Lord Kokabiel has opened my eyes and has awakened my full potential, now I am no longer weak." after she said that she broke out of the chains and landed elegantly on the floor below her.

She than snapped her fingers and Immediately the room was swarmed with patrol units all having swords and magic wands ready to attack Madara and his group.

"Oh no Madara-sama you don't look too happy to see me, but I am over the moon in getting to see you again and now since I have awaken my power, I can sense the deep reservoir of power your body holds and it just makes me so hungry to have a bite of you." Asuka said with a sadistic smile on her face.

"Now than all you patrols can attack who you like, but Madara is all mine." She said now licking her lips.

**And That's a wrap my good people, so let me clear the air now, First of I know Ultra Instinct is not a form, it's a technique personally I don't care in my story it's a form and also speaking about Ultra Instinct, what do you think of God and Jesus having it, I wanted to put a benchmark so you guys can see how powerful those two are.**

**Also sorry if you guys were disappointed there was no action in this chapter, but you know how it goes there has to be some build up and progression.**

**Otherwise it's been an honor for you to read my story and hopefully I will see you again next week, until then.**

**Uchiha Wannabe signing out. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay first of, I would like to make a formal apology for not uploading last week, I broke my word to you guys and I feel bad, so to make up for it I will upload two chapters this week, it's the least I can do, I know how it feels to sit and wait for a chapter than in the end it doesn't arrive and it's beyond frustrating.**

**Now for some responses**

**Blackcharizard762: Shaggy wins XD**

**Tobi is a Gooder Boy: Guess who's back, back again, Tobi's back tell a friend, Yeah in my story Trihexa is gonna be stupid dumb powerful, he is the beast after all, secondly yeah our Oppai duragon needs some love and affection and finally everyone misses Gabriel, too bad so sad for Lucifer he won't get a chance, but it's not so bad for a certain individual *Wink Wink* *Nudge Nudge* XD **

**Jexcel: And that's what I write for, to make sure your entertained, I really am glad you like the story.**

**Greer123: Yes, I didn't want Jesus to be too over the top so I had to put limits on him and also Madara will go on the offense, you just wait and read.**

**Henry Townshend1: You never give up do you :)**

**Alright than back to the story my good people. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or High School Dxd**

Speech: "Do not undermine the ability Uchiha."

Inner Thought: 'Is this what you meant Hashirama?'

Justu: **"Fire Style Fire Ball Justu."**

Asuka kept staring at Madara like he was a piece of meat, her appetite growing every second she kept on looking at him.

'Hmmmmmmm that deep pool of power he has, it's making me so hungry, I just can't wait to have a taste of his body and to absorb that monstrous amount of power he has.' Asuka thought to herself as she couldn't keep her eyes of Madara.

"Asuka! why the hell are you doing this? I thought me, you and Sensei had a bond." Issei stated still hoping to talk some sense into his friend.

Asuka just switched her gaze and was now looking at Issei with an evil smirk on her face, Issei was completely paralyzed by the look she was giving him, he took a deep breath and blinked his eyes but when he opened his eyes Asuka was standing right in front of him.

Everyone there apart from Madara was completely shocked by the sheer speed of Asuka as they didn't even see her move a muscle and she just appeared in front of them, literally in a blink of an eye.

'What did Kokabiel do to this girl?' Kalawarner questioned herself as she has never seen such a display of speed from a human before.

Asuka placed her right hand on the left side on Iseei's face and gave him a fake sympathetic look, showing that she really doesn't care what he thinks.

Raynare saw this and her body began to fidget with discomfort as her protective instincts began to kick in, she gave Asuka a death glare and was just waiting for her to make a move.

"Ohhhhhh Issei, things have changed and my life has rearranged, Kokabiel-Sama is who I have a bond with now, he is the one that has awaken my true potential and the one I will follow, even if it's to the gate of Hades themselves."

"But what about Asia? don't you care about her? didn't you two have a sisterly bond?"

(Evil laugh) "What about her? I care nothing of what happens to that girl, those types of bonds will only slow me down, the only bond I need is with Kokabiel-Sama."

"Trust me girl, you don't want to be that man's puppet." Dohnaseek said as he could see Asuka has been consumed by madness.

Asuka turned her head and was now looking at Dohnaseek, with a disgusted look on her face.

"You four, how could you just go and betray Kokabiel-Sama like that, have you no loyalty, you decided to join forces with these two instead of staying with our Lord and help him achieve glory, you four disgust me."

"This Kokabiel character is starting to get on my nerves." Madara said as he was looking at his surroundings taking a count of how many patrols have them surrounded.

Asuka switched her gaze at a fast pace and was now giving Madara a death glare.

"That is Kokabiel-Sama to you Madara, don't disrespect my Lord like that."

(Chuckle) "Child I couldn't care less of what you say, that fool you hold so deep in your heart is nothing but an obstacle that is in my way."

Asuka's blood began to boil and she slowly started to walk to Madara with he hands balled up into a fist.

"Take that back."

"What was that?" Madara questioned looking at her with a completely calm tone.

"I said **TAKE THAT BACK!"** Asuka screamed with a horrifying demonic roar and the whole basement began to shake uncontrollably and majority of people present began to lose their footing.

Asuka than tried to punch Madara but her hand was grabbed by someone else and when she looked as to who grabbed her hand she immediately went down on her knees and bowed her head.

"Calm thyself my dear, we can't have you fighting just yet."

"Forgive me Kokabiel-Sama I let my emotions get the best of me."

"So your Kokabiel huh? You don't seem that impressive to me." Madara said now looking at the man in front of him.

(Chuckle) "Why yes I am, and you must the one they call Madara Uchiha."

"How do you know my name?"

"You are a famous in the underworld, a human with the power to kill a high-class devil is bond to be the talk of the town." Kokabiel replied with a grin.

"Hmph I see news travels fast than."

"Indeed it does Madara, you have caught the attention of some very powerful as well as dangerous beings."

"I couldn't care less about them, now give me the girl and I shall be on my way."

"Now you see that is something I just cannot do Madara, you see she needs me, she is like a loyal dog that only follows my lead."

Issei's body began to shake in anger as this guy was really starting to piss him off, Raynare saw this and placed her hand on Issei's shoulder hoping to calm him down.

"Loyal dog you say, you are so pathetic that you are required to manipulate her mind in order for her to be your follower." Madara said as he kept looking at Kokabiel with a calm expression.

Asuka's anger began to rise as she did not appreciate Madara disrespecting her beloved master.

(Chuckle) "And I assume you didn't brainwash my subordinates to join you?" Kokabiel questioned.

"We joined Lord Madara of our own free will." Mittelt interjected hoping to set the record straight and support her new master.

"Well there is your answer." Madara said

"Hmph I would like to have a meeting with you, privately that is." Kokabiel said as he was looking at Madara's group.

"And if I refuse?"

"Oh trust me, you won't want to refuse this proposal." Kokabiel stated keeping his smug grin

Madara just stood still and analyzed the man in front of him, "Very well than let's see what you have to offer crow."

After Madara said that Kokabiel created a magic circle and teleported himself and Madara but before he left, he looked at Asuka and gave her a nod then disappeared.

Asuka finally stood up to her feet and gave one more look to Madara's group before creating a magic circle of her own.

"Kill them all." was the last words she uttered before teleporting away to regroup with her master.

Kokabiel's patrol army began to charge straight for Madara's group leaving them completely outnumbered.

"Damn it, looks like we fighting our way out of here." Dohnaseek said getting into a fighting stance.

"Hmph it's never easy is it." Kalawarner said creating a light spear in her hand.

"Let's do this." Raynare concluded as she was now creating light spears in each of her hands, getting ready for this massive battle royal.

***Unknown Location***

Madara currently found himself in an abandoned old catholic church, he took a moment to view his surroundings and realized that he was alone, or so he thought.

"Do you know who this is Madara?" Kokabiel asked now appearing in front of a statue.

"No I don't." Madara stated now crossing his arms as Kokabiel's time wasting was starting to annoy the Uchiha.

"This man is one of the reasons I took Asuka from you and made her my pet, his name is Jesus and he is one of the greatest beings to have ever existed."

"Existed?"

"Yes Jesus died in the great war, well his body died but his spirit is still alive."

"And I suppose the girl has this man's spirit within her." Madara assumed wanting to get straight to the point.

"Hmph well aren't you sharp, yes she has his spirit and the spirit of another, the spirit of Jesus's opposite." Kokabiel said as he now made his way towards Madara.

'So that is why I could sense two spirits in the girls body, so that means one of the spirits has taken hold of her consciousness, I'm assuming its the negative spirit, that explains for her dramatic behavior, and since it's a negative consciousness it is much easier to control, this Kokabiel character knows what he is doing' Madara thought to himself.

A black and white magic circle appeared behind Madara and it revealed Asuka, she walked past Madara and made her way towards Kokabiel and when she was right in front of him she opened her arms and gave him a hug while snuggling her head into his chest.

Kokabiel just smiled and stroked the top of her head as if she was his pet.

"Tell me Madara what is your plan here, I can tell you are a man of power as you don't seem fazed by the dramatic events happening around you."

"I wish to foster peace that is all." Madara said still keeping his calm expression.

(Chuckle) "Peace…hmph…peace, how I hate that word." Kokabiel stated as now his facial expression changed from one that was calm and charming to one that was bitter and furious.

Madara noticed this change and began to ready himself for any sudden movements.

"You people and your peace can shove it up your ass, nothing good comes from peace, just boredom and settling with the enemy, I hate peace and I will eradicate anyone who believes in such bullshit, I crave war, I love war, I believe in war, **I am War."**

"That means you and I are enemies." Madara stated now activating his sharingan.

"Looks like it." Kokabiel than grabbed Asuka's ass and began to kiss her passionately in front of the Uchiha, when he pulled away from the kiss he brought his lips to her ear and whispered something to her.

"Kill this vermin for me my dear, than report back to me as we need to go and collect the Excalibur's and began my plan for war."

"Yes Kokabiel-Sama, your wish is my command." Asuka stated with a blush on her face and heavy breathing.

Kokabiel gave her one more kiss then disappeared, Asuka was disappointed that the kiss ended quickly but soon realized that if she did a good job Kokabiel might reward her greatly.

With new found motivation Asuka faced Madara and began to lick her lips as she was finally ready to put an end to the Uchiha.

"So you are suppose to take me o…" Madara couldn't finish his statement as Asuka dashed straight for him with obscene speed ready to have a taste of her prey.

She grabbed Madara's shoulders and forced him through the walls of the church and threw him towards the outside floor of the church building.

Madara slowly got his footing and was able to regain his senses however Asuka acted fast and dashed straight for Madara again, throwing punches and kicks at him.

Madara was only barely able to block her attacks as her movements where at an elite level, Asuka tried to kick it up a notch and her hands and feet began to spew out a black aura that eventually covered their respective body parts.

Asuka tried to give Madara a jab to the face but Madara caught her hand with his palm, Asuka smiled that Madara took the bait as that is exactly want she wanted the Uchiha to do.

Madara felt a discomfort in his palm and soon started to notice that his palm was producing steam, he quickly let go of Asuka's hand and went on to examine his palm.

When Madara saw his palm he could see that the black aura Asuka was emitting from her hands and feet were acting like an acid agent and it was eating the flash on his palm.

Madara forced some chakra to the palm of his hand and it was able to stop the black aura, but the damage was already done.

"Like my little trick Madara, the power of the Anti-Christ allows me to produce a poisonous aura that decomposes anything it comes into contact with."

Asuka than allowed the aura to surround her body and the environment around her began to decay, the concrete on her feet began to crack and decomposes and the plant life around her began to wither and shrivel up.

Madara remained silent and just observed this new found power Asuka posses.

"Ohhhhhh what's wrong Madara, dark aura caught your tongue, don't worry you will be died shortly." Asuka said with a smirk than created a sword out of the dark aura and it's composition looked like it was made out of shadows and dark clouds.

Asuka dashed straight for Madara but Madara being well aware of what that aura does, just decided to just dodge her attacks but was having a hard time doing so.

Asuka got tired of using the sword and decided to use the many more abilities in her arsenal.

"Hmmmmmm let me try this out,** Hell's Inferno!"** Asuka shouted out loud, she threw away the sword and expanded her body as now her body was covered in a hot white firery aura.

'Oh this should be fun.' she thought to herself as now she pointed her hands towards Madara and began to blast him with a barrage of fire techniques.

Madara performed a cluster of body movements and was able to dodge most of Asuka's fire attacks but some were able to damage him.

Madara began to breath heavy as those fire attacks were doing serve damage on his body and he could see that things were not going in his favor.

Asuka watched this and was rather disappointed, that the Uchiha barely challenge her at all.

"This is so disappointing and the way you have been acting I thought you would at least make me push myself but from what I can see this has been a complete waste of time, you would probably taste ugly anyway."

Asuka than created dragon like wings that were coming out from her back but these were wings were completely composed of the dark aura and dark clouds.

"Well I suppose I should end this." Asuka said in a bored tone, she began to gather a large amount of power and the environment began to have a mini earth quake.

"Well this is good bye Madara,** Hell's blades."** After Asuka said that hundreds of dark and black blades began to hover around Madara all of them pointing straight towards him.

"Finish him." With Asuka saying that all the blades charged at Madara and all of them found a way to piece his body, after a few minutes Asuka dispelled the swords and Madara's body dropped to the ground completely died.

Asuka flew down to Madara's body and was beyond disappointed at the Uchiha's display.

"This was beyond boring and was just to easy, hmmmmmmmm, oh well I suppose I was just too powerful for him, well what can I say I do posses the power of the Anti-Christ, let me get rid of the evidence and regroup with Kokabiel-Sama."

Asuka looked at Madara's body one last time then snapped her fingers and hot white fire began to burn the Uchiha's body until there was eventually nothing left.

Asuka made sure no evidence of his body was left behind, once she was sure she flapped her wings and took flight excited to regroup with her master.

The area around the church was quiet and Madara's ashes flew into the night sky, after a few minutes a tree that was in the garden began to change form and eventually changed to a human and that human was Madara Uchiha.

'Gen-Justu huh?' Indra questioned.

'Hmph, you think I'm that weak to just die like a dog?' Madara questioned.

'I would be disappointed if you did.'

'I'm not that pathetic Indra.' Madara responded.

'So when did you activate it?' Hagoromo interjected.

'The moment I was teleported to the church, I had both that fool and the girl under my gen-justu, I decided to just let things play through to see what is their plan and exactly how powerful the girl has become.'

'And what is your analysis my reincarnation?' Indra questioned.

'From what I have gathered that fool said he wishes to obtain the Excaliburs, what ever those are and from observing the girls power it would seem that she is drawing her powers from one of the two spirits that reside in her body, I'm assuming it's the negative spirit and that's why she is easily manipulated, she has grown in power but it is nothing I cannot handle, however she did call it the Anti-Christ, that devil king I met before probably has more information about Excalibur and the Anti-Christ.'

'So what's your plan?' Hagoromo questioned.

'I have the element of surprise, that insect and the girl will assume I am died, that will make me a ghost and will allow me to move around without a hassle and see what this whole plan of his is, for now I will let him carry on with his agenda.'

'What about your subordinates?' Indra questioned.

'Oh right, I have new followers don't I, I suppose they may need my help.' Madara concluded now looking at the moon in the sky.

***With Madara's group***

It was a complete and utter war zone as Madara's group was barely holding on but were keeping their ground, they were able to kill a hundred of Kokabiel's patrol army but they still had another hundred to go.

Exhaustion seemed to be the group's best friend as all of them were breathing heavily and were using their knees as support.

"Looks like this is it." Kalawarner said as she was on the verge of dropping to her knees.

"**RAYNARE LOOK OUT!"** Issei shouted out loud as a magic attack was heading straight for Raynare, Raynare turned her head and could see the attack was heading straight for her and knew she didn't have the energy to dodge it.

Raynare simply closed her eyes and waited for the impact of the attack…nothing….a few seconds go by and Raynare feels nothing, she opens her eyes and sees a barely alive Issei standing in front of her shielding her from the attack.

"Why Issei?" Raynare questioned as tears began to form in her eyes.

"I don't know really, my body just kind of moved on it's own, I couldn't bare to see you get hurt."

"But why me, I killed you the last time we met."

"That doesn't matter, it's in the past now, all I care about is the present and I don't want to see you hurt anymore, call it cliché but I really care for you and I don't want to see you in pain."

After Issei said that he dropped to his knees and his breathing became heavier, Raynare rushed to him and placed his head on her lap and began caressing her savior's face.

"Don't die on me Issei, you wouldn't want to leave your girlfriend all alone, without having a proper date now would you." Raynare said as she now couldn't hold back the tears.

(Cough…Cough) "I'm sorry Raynare looks like we won't be able to have that date after all." Issei stated with a gentle smile as his eye lids were becoming heavier.

"No…No….No…not like this Issei…please I beg of you…don't leave me…stay awake…**GOD DAMN IT STAY AWAKE ISSEI!"**

Kokabiel's patrol unit didn't want to waste anymore time and attacked the other members of Madara's group.

"Well this it end of the road." Dohnaseek said as he saw a barrage of attacks heading their way.

"Yeah, I really didn't enjoy my life to the fullest, looks like things never go according to plan." Kalawarner said, closing her eyes as she and the rest of them accepted their fate, a few seconds go by and…nothing.

They all opened their eyes and could see a giant wooden wall in front of them, protecting them from the patrol units attacks.

"Well seems like you five have been having fun." Madara said as he appeared behind them.

"S...E...N...S...E...I."

"Hyoudou, you have been reckless." Madara said as he just looked down at Issei keeping his calm expression.

"Please my Lord is there anyway you can save Issei from death." Raynare pleaded, desperate to find anyway to keep Issei alive.

"Calm yourself, Hyoudou won't die, well not on my watch." Madara said as he now awakened his rinnegan.

Madara looked at the wooden wall and commanded it to drop down so he could have a clear visual on how many of Kokabiel's patrol unit he would have to deal with.

'A hundred of them, hmph I will end this in five seconds' Madara thought to himself as he raised his right arm and opened up the palm of his hands.

"**Almighty Push."** Madara said in a bored tone and it caused an incredible invisible force to act against the patrol unit as well as the rest of the building opposite Madara.

The force was so great that not a single patrol unit could be seen and half of the building disappeared with them.

Everyone's jaw dropped as they have never seen a human literally blow away a hundred soliders as well as half a building.

"Who it this guy?!" Kalawarner questioned with her eyes wide open.

"He is our savor." Mittelt responded in complete awe of a new master's power.

Madara summoned the king of hell and made his way to Issei's body, he grabbed Issei's arm and threw him straight into the king of hell's mouth and it began to chew on Issei's body.

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"** Raynare said in a distressed tone as she couldn't believe Madara just threw Issei into that thing's mouth.

Madara just looked at her and it sent shivers down Raynare's spin, "You dare question me." Madara said making sure to release some of his power and it caused Raynare to shiver even more.

The king of hell eventually spat out Issei and he was completely healed from his wounds.

"Ohhh shit Sensei, you the man, I'm completely healed now thanks to you." Issei said in a grateful tone as he kept on examining his body, seeing that he was completely healed.

Raynare saw this and immediately felt remorse as she let her emotions get the best of her, "Forgive me my lord I didn't mean to offend you, I acted like a child and did not fully understand what it is you were doing, I am truly sorry." Raynare said while keeping her head bowed.

"The rest of you, enter the king of hell's mouth and heal yourself, I cannot have you all moving around in these conditions.

They followed Madara instructions and one by one they entered the king of hell's mouth and one by one they came out completely healed.

"Incredible it's like we never had a battle, just who are you, I have never seen a human being with a healing ability this advance, even twilight healing cannot heal this fast." Raynare said in complete amazement of her master's ability.

"The answer to your question is simple, I am the messiah and the future, I am the end and the beginning, I am Madara Uchiha, the sage of the six paths of this world." Madara stated with his rinnegan glowing as bright as the moon.

Everyone else found his speech a bit dramatic but it also gained their respect.

Raynare made her way to Issei as there was something she really wanted to say to him.

(Slap) "You idiot don't ever scare me like that." Raynare said as she clinged onto Issei's body.

"I'm sorry." Issei said with a gentle smile as he returned the hug and embraced Raynare.

Raynare released a few tears but after a while was able to regain her composure and looked at Issei right in the eye.

"Hey I want to ask you something."

"What is it?" Issei asked with a slight blush on his face as he has never had a girl's face this close to his before.

"Look, I know we had a bad first interaction when me and you met but I want to start over and I want to try have a real relationship with you, I am developing feelings for you because I have never been treated like this before and to be honest I really really like it, so what do you say?" Raynare asked with a slightly shy and embarrassed look on her face.

Issei didn't need to give her words as he just kissed her on the lips giving her his answer.

Raynare was surprised by Issei sudden bold action but really did enjoy it and deepened the kiss making it last for a few minutes.

"Alright you two get a room." Kalawarner said getting annoyed at the public display of affection.

Raynare and Issei pulled away from the kiss with Issei having a dazed look on his face and Raynare giggling at how cute Issei looked right now.

"So what's the plan my lord?" Mittelt questioned.

"Let us head home for now, I have some questions I wish to ask you four." Madara than made his way to his new followers and used Kamui to teleport all of them to his apartment.

(Whistle) "Nice place you got here my Lord." Dohnaseek said admiring Madara's apartment.

Madara made his way to the lounge and found that it was empty, he assumed Nikki and Asia were asleep, he made his way to his favorite chair and took a seat, he than created a shadow clone to go to Asia's room and explain to her what is going on with Asuka while he deals with his new subordinates.

"Take a seat, there is much to discuss." Madara said now deactivating his rinnegan.

The rest of them followed his lead with Kalawarner and Dohnaseek sitting next to each other on one of sofa's, Issei taking up another sofa with Raynare sitting on his lap, obviously wanting to be as close as possible to her new boyfriend.

Mittelt followed Raynare's example and decided to have a seat on Madara's lap.

"And what exactly do you think your doing?" Madara questioned while raising his eyebrow.

"Having a seat on my big brother's lap." Mittelt replied with a cheeky grin.

"Elder brother?"

"Yes, I want you as my big brother, I always wanted one and the fact you are a leader that hasn't inflicted pain on us but rather protected us from pain, makes you the perfect candidate." Mittelt concluded now snuggling her head on Madara's chest.

'For peace to be achieved both strength and love are necessary, remember those were your words my reincarnation.' Indra's voice kept echoing in Madara's mind.

(Sigh) "Fine, now let us get back to business, what do you fallen's know about Excalibur." Madara questioned now resting his cheek on his fist.

"Alright than, Excalibur is one of the four Holy swords forged by God, this is God of the bible I am referring to and he gifted it to his only son Jesus Christ as a reward for fulfilling his destiny and dying for the sins of God's people." Kalawarner explained.

"However with the death of Jesus in the holy war, Excalibur was taken back to heaven and God placed the sword on a large rock somewhere on earth and he only allowed the worthiest of men to wield the sword, many tried but failed until eventually one man was worthy enough to wield the sword." Dohnaseek said.

"That man was the Legendary King Arthur and he used it to rule Europe and form the United Kingdom, however there came a point where the original Excalibur was broken and the pieces where made to make seven different swords all with the name Excalibur." Raynare continued the explanation.

"Two of the blades are known to be stored in the catholic protestant church of England, however one is sealed and the other four are scattered all over the world, Kokabiel's mission is to retrieve all seven Excaliburs and used them to restart the great war that ended in a tie." Mittelt concluded.

"Interesting and this Jesus character how powerful was he?" Madara questioned.

(Chuckle) "Where do we even start, the man was at least top five strongest beings when he was alive, a complete and utter freak in terms of power, Jesus could handle almost all opposition on his own." Dohnaseek stated.

"Jesus was one of the very few beings that struck fear into most religions, beliefs, gods, cultures and other beings, if he entered the battlefield you would now that shit is going down." Raynare continued the explanation.

"I see, so that must be the other spirit that resides in the girls body, because she did mention something about using the power of the Anti-Christ."

"The Anti-Christ is known to be Jesus's complete opposite and the original Lucifer's first born, he is the embodiment of evil and a force so vile it's main purpose is to bring destruction and chaos, for the glory of the devils and it's father." Kalawarner explained.

Madara just paused and allowed his brain to digest the information after a few minutes he began to form a hypothesis in his mind.

'So let us evaluate the situation at hand, the girl has arguably two of the most powerful spirits in Christian belief, and that insect knew he wouldn't be able to tame Jesus's spirit so instead he went after the other one hoping he can use the power of the Anti-Christ to start a war, which means the girl's consciousness is being controlled.' Madara though to himself.

'Sounds familiar doesn't it Madara?' Hagoromo questioned as he was listening to Madara's hypothesis.

'Yes it does Sage, the situation the girl finds herself in is similar to that of the tailed beasts and the Jinchuriki.'

'Which can only mean…'

'That the girl's will power is slowly fading away and if the Anti-Christ's spirit continues to dominate her mind, her consciousness will disappear and the Anti-Christ will have full control of her body.' Madara stated, finishing off Hagoromo's sentence.

'She needs to be able to control those two beings within her, otherwise she will be a mindless force of power that just seeks for destruction, she needs you Madara, you need to do something.' Hagoromo stated concluding the mental conversation they were having.

"Is everything alright Big Brother?" Mittelt questioned in a worried tone as she saw Madara in deep contemplation.

Madara just looked at Mittelt as her question just broke his train of thought.

"What the plan Big Brother?"

"For now we do nothing, let that fool collect the swords, we will strike when the time is right and collect all the swords for my gain." Madara said

"Hooooooo, I like that, let Kokabiel do all the hard work for you, how very cunning of you my Lord." Kalawarner stated.

"Oh I got an idea, how about we transfer to my baby's school." Raynare said as she was giving Issei a seductive look.

"Wait really?" Issei questioned with a slight blush on his face.

"Oh come on Raynare, will all know you just want to spend more time with Issei over here." Dohnaseek said in an annoyed tone.

"Actually I wouldn't mind going to school, it could be fun." Mittelt interjected.

"You must be joking Mittelt."

"Oh come on Dohnaseek, this could be fun, think of all the young girls you could have fun with." Kalawarner said as she also was enjoying the idea of enrolling into a high school.

"Really now…and I suppose you are going there for all the young boys on the campus?" Dohnaseek questioned.

"Actually, Issei interests me more" Kalawarner said giving Issei a seductive wink.

Raynare saw this and brought Issei closer to her, displaying her protective side as she does not want to share Issei with anyone else.

"So what do you say Big Brother? Are you gonna let us enroll in Issei's school?"

"That is fine for the time being, as I said before we need to lay low so you five going to school can be a good cover up." Madara said.

"Fuck really, damn it I hate school." Dohnaseek complained.

"However some of you may need to perform that ability of yours Raynare, we cannot have you looking the way you are, you will all need to appear younger." Madara stated.

"Sure thing my Lord."

"Fine."

"Thanks Big Brother."

"This is gonna be so much fun Issei."

'How did this just happen?' Issei asked himself.

***The Next Morning***

Asia woke up a more earlier than usual, so she decided to make her bed and make her way towards the lounge.

As she was making her way towards the lounge she thought she was the first one awake but as she took a few more steps she could see that Madara was there and it looked like he was meditating.

"Good morning Big Brother, how are you today?"

Madara broke out of his meditation as he heard Asia's voice. "Asia, you up early today."

Asia made her way towards one of the sofa's than took a seat as she wanted to have a conversation with her older brother.

(Yawn) "Yeah Big Brother, I just lost the desire to sleep, so your clone told me Asuka has joined the bad guys." she said with a slightly depressed tone.

"Not necessarily, it's not that she joined them of her own free will, it's that she is being manipulated and her mind is not in her complete control."

"Oh, that kinda makes me glad, I was worried that she just decided to leave us and join someone else."

"No, her behavior is too drastic for to just join of her own freewill, physically she is alright however her mind is under siege and we will need to prepare to help her when we encounter her again."

"I feel confident with you leading the charge big brother, you always seem to have a plan in your head." Asia said with a warm smile.

"Of course, give it time and we shall retrieve the girl, just need to time things right."

"I also wanted to talk about something else Big Brother."

"What is it?"

"I hate being a damsel in distress, I wanna help Big Brother, I wanna be of use to you, I hate just sitting at home doing nothing, just hoping and praying things go well."

"Hooo…so you wish to assist the Uchiha."

"Yes Big brother, what ever it takes, I just don't want to be the useless little sister, so I beg you, please train me Big brother, just like how you are training Ise-kun."

'Hmmmmmm, she is a healer, I suppose I could use the example of Hashirama and train her to the level where she can constantly heal herself at will, her range of healing would also have to improve and we will need to work on her defense, this should be an interesting.' Madara thought to himself.

"Very well than, we will commence with your training after school, for now wake up your new school mates and prepare yourself for the day."

"Sure thing Big Brother."

***The Gates of Kuoh Academy***

"I fucken hate my life." Donhaseek said in a depressed tone as he was now going to enter a place that in his opinion was far worse than Hell.

"Quit your whining, it's not like we going to war." Raynare said.

The fallen angels apart from Mittelt were all using magic to alter their appearance, so they could all look like high school students.

"Enough of your bickering you two, let us get this over and done with." Madara said as he entered the school grounds, making his way to the principle's office.

His followers decided to shut their mouths and follow their master, as they were making their way through the school grounds, Raynare and Kalawarner got a lot of attention from the male population of the school, while Dohnaseek got a couple of looks from the girls.

"Disgusting." Dohnaseek said.

Raynare decided to lock arms with Issei, signally to the male population that she was taken and when they saw her do this they lost their minds as never in their life did they ever think the perverted Issei Hyoudou would ever get a girlfriend.

Kalawarner decided to take the lock arms with Issei as well and this caused Issei to be the target of a large amount of killing intent and hatred.

(Chuckle) "This should be fun." Mittelt stated.

***The Principle's Office***

"So let me get this straight, you wish to enroll four new students Mr Uchiha?"

"That is correct."

Madara was currently negotiating with the principle of the school to allow his new followers to enroll into Kuoh Academy mid-year.

"But it's the middle of the year Mr Uchiha."

"So?"

"You must understand I just can't allow anyone to enroll into this educational institution when ever they like."

"Let's try this again, you will allow these four to enroll into this school, no questions asked." Madara commanded now activating his sharingan and casting a gen-justu.

"Of course Mr Uchiha, I wouldn't dare wish to oppose you, you four could you please follow me, I need you to sign some papers and we will get you a suitable uniform."

***Knock Knock***

"Come in." The principle said.

"Good morning principle, I have arrived here because I wish to have a chat with Mr Uchiha."

"So you have personally come for me huh Sitri." Madara said with a smirk now looking at Sona as she was the one who entered the principle's office.

"Ummmmmm…yes…could you please come with me…Mr Uchiha." Sona requested in a shy and flustered tone.

"Hmph very well than, you four sort yourselves out, I will meet with you at the end of the day." Madara said as he now got off his seat and made his way to Sona.

"Well? Lead the way Sitri."

They both left the office and made their way to student council room.

"Well Donhnaseek are you coming or not?" Raynare questioned as she could see Dohnaseek was a bit hesitant in leaving the office.

"You guys go on ahead I will catch up with you in a few minutes."

"But you don't even know where we are going, how do you expect to catch up to us?" Kalawarner asked.

"Don't fucking worry about that, I just need a minute to myself okay, I need to compose myself because I fucking hate this shit hole that you call a school."

"Let's just leave him already" Mittelt interjected.

"Whatever, don't fall too behind Dohnaseek." Raynare said.

The girls then left with the principle, leaving Dohnaseek all to himself, he made double sure to check he was completely alone and when he was sure he closed the door to the principle's office than created a small magic circle in front of his mouth.

"Lord Kokabiel I have successfully entered Kuoh Academy just as you wished." Dohnaseek said now communicating through the magic circle.

"Well done my subordinate, you will be rewarded immensely for your loyalty to me." Kokabiel's voice could be heard from the magic circle.

"So what's the plan my Lord."

"We will send a message to Madara Uchiha in the next few minutes however for now I need you to kidnap someone for me, as well as plant a little surprise for me as that is the Devil's territory and I would love to send my formal invitation to Sirzechs on reigniting the flames of war."

"As you wish my Lord it will be done."

"Good, we fallen angels will rise to the top and I shall become the new God of Christianity, the flames of war will burn in our favor and we shall rule as the superior race."

"All hail Lord Kokabiel." Dohnaseek concluded.

***The Student Council Room***

"**How on earth did you find as well as ally yourself with the Dracula, ****also since when are you associated with the Fallen Angels.****"** Sona shouted.

We currently find Madara and Sona in the Student council room, with Sona barking at Madara at the top of her lungs.

Madara just remained calm not wanting to entertain Sona's idiotic outburst.

"You done?" Madara questioned not wanting to waste anymore of his time.

"Answer my question first."

Madara began to release some of his power spreading a very ominous aura around the room, which caused every devil present to feel extremely uneasy.

Madara than activated his Sharingan and looked straight at Sona which caused her to shiver in fear.

Sona kept staring at Madara and the more she kept staring at him the more she could see an ethereal blue like spirit surround him and it made her extremely anxious.

"Listen here girl, I do not owe you or anyone else an explanation of what I do, you are not my ally therefore it is none your business, if you continue to pester me I will show you how an Uchiha can dance, do we understand each other."

Sona couldn't find the words to explain it, but with Madara showcasing his dominance it was causing her heart rate to go through the roof, although his power is terrifying it was also extremely attractive for her, something about being at his mercy was driving her crazy.

"...Uhmmmmmm…yeah…sure…I understand."

"Good now…"

***Bang***

Madara couldn't finish his statement as he and Sona where interrupted by Issei who just barged in the room, breaking down the door in the process.

"...Sensei…we have a problem." Issei stated in between breaths as it could be seen that something bad was bothering him.

"What is it Hyoudou?"

"They took…"

***Explosion***

A huge explosion could be seen outside the window of the student council room and it immediately caught everyone's attention.

"Big Brother!"

"Master!"

"My Lord are you okay?" Kalawarner questioned as all of his fallen angels apart from Dohnaseek barged in the room.

"That explosion it looks like it's coming from the apartment complex." Issei stated with a horrified look on his face.

Madara didn't waste time and teleported to his apartment complex using Kamui leaving everyone else behind.

When Madara finally reached the gates of the apartment complex, he was greeted by an enormous explosion with a roaring fire that was burning everything on site, the apartment complex was completely destroyed with all his stuff in it.

"M...A...D...A...R...A."

Madara turned his head to the left and could see Nikki with sixth degree burns all over her body, it was not a pretty site.

"Nikki what happened here?" Madara questioned as he made his way to Nikki.

"They…have…Asia…Madara."

"Who Nikki?"

"That...man…that…was…with…you…the…one…with…the…fedora."

Madara's facial expression grew cold as his anger was slowly starting to boil.

"He…said…it…is…for…the…glory…of…Kokabiel…and…the…fallen…angels."

Madara's anger grew even more after hearing that name.

Nikki than placed one of her hands on Madara's face then gave him a gentle smile.

"It's been fun knowing you Madara Uchi…" Nikki couldn't finish her sentence as the light in her eyes faded away signally the end of her life.

Madara took hold of her head and decided brush his hand over her face in order to close her eyes and put her body to rest.

"Sensei is that…" Issei didn't finish his sentence as he and the fallen angels finally caught up to him but the seen in front of them was too grim to explain.

Issei made his way to Nikki's body and began to shed a tear as he was starting to form a younger brother - older sister type bound with the now deceased Nikki.

There was complete silence for a few good minutes, Raynare decided to go to Issei's side in order to comfort her now in pain lover.

Mittelt tried to do the same for her older brother, "Big Brother? Are you okay?" Mittelt asked in a concerned tone as she could see her brother's eyes.

"That Kokabiel does not know the man he has just angered, he does not know the hate of the Uchiha, I will bestow upon him an experience worse than death, worse than torture, worse than pain, his life is now in my hands." Madara stated with his rinnegan activated, continuing to look at Nikki's burnt face.

Madara than began to release some of his power and a dark aura spread through the area scaring the shit out of the fallens.

Issei was in a similar state of anger as his eyes changed from its normal hazel color to a glowing green emerald color.

"That bastard he brainwashed Asuka, kidnapped Asia and now has killed Nikki, he needs to pay." Issei said with his voice changing from it's normal tone to one of an angry dragon.

A blue flame began to surround Madara and Mittelt found it wise to step back and give Madara some space as she can see he is in a bad state.

Madara now stood up and faced his followers and gave them all a cold look, "I give you one final chance fallens, choice your side, are you with me? Or are you with that soon to be dead insect, **make your decision now!**"

His followers didn't even think twice, they bowed before him signaling to him that they are on his side no matter the consequence and opposition.

"Very well then, that insect will feel my wrath, that insect will fear the **hate of the Uchiha." **Madara stated as an ethereal blue spirit grew around his body.

**And that is it my Good people so let me address a few things, I have been re-reading some of my older chapters and I have one thing to say I am incredibly sorry for the torture I put you guys through, some of the grammar and the paragraphs are beyond horrible, the mistakes are just down right stupid. I really am sorry, the problem is that English is not my first language but I will try to improve, I want you guys to have a good time while reading my story, you are taking time out of your day to read my story after all, it's the least I can do. Also I bet you weren't expecting that now were you.**

**#Top 10 Anime betrayals XD just kidding. Also he have been flirting with the Idea of writing another story, what do you guys think of Madara in High school of the dead, it's seems interesting and fun, but don't worry that will probably come later down the line, my focus is still Madara the Messiah.**

**Well with that being said I will see you all later, Uchiha Wannabe signing out. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright first off I know this Chapter is pretty late, I have been busy with Exams and Work so it killed my time but I hope I can make it up to you with my longest chapter to date a chapter over ten thousand words enjoy ;)**

**Issey786: Don't worry my friend Madara will show them fear just be patient ;) **

**Angel of Despair1: Your compliments are always appreciated my friend and as for Madara's power and limits, you will just have to wait and see my son.**

**Tobi is a Gooder Boy: I just love reading your reviews they really bring a smile to my face (No homo) I can't wait to see what review you got cooked up for this chapter.**

**Henry Townshend1: Never give up my friend, never give up, I love seeing your review every time XD **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or High School Dxd**

Speech: "Do not undermine the ability Uchiha."

Inner Thought: 'Is this what you meant Hashirama?'

Justu: ****"Fire Style Fire Ball Justu."****

"Oh yes of course, we would love more a feminine touch in the house." These were the words coming from Issei's parents as they were now having a discussion with Madara.

"So you say these are new foreign exchange students that have transferred to Kuoh Academy huh?" Mr Hyoudou questioned as he made a quick glance at Raynare and Kalawarner.

"That is correct." Madara replied.

"Well we really don't mind a having a few more girls in the house, my only concern is that, I believe Issei will try to perform some perverted acts with our new house guests."

"Come on mom really, it ain't like that…well not all the time."

"Don't worry Mr and Mrs Hyoudou we will keep Issei in check, isn't that right Issei?" Raynare questioned now giving Issei a seductive wink.

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Well if you ladies are sure that you can control Issei, than by all means, stay for as long as you need to." Mr Hyoudou stated.

"Very well than, I will leave these four in your care." Madara said as he now got off his seat and made his way to the door.

When he reached the door he felt someone tugging at his leg.

"What about you Big brother? aren't you gonna stay with us?" Mittelt questioned with her best efforts to give Madara the puppy dog eyes, unfortunately, it didn't work.

"No, I must eradicate that vermin that has pestered me long enough." Madara said in a very cold and harsh tone.

Ever since the recent events, Madara's followers have noticed that his attitude and demeanor has developed into something cold and harsh, Mittelt has been trying her absolute best to cheer up Madara but her efforts was to no avail.

"Wait Sensei, let us help you find Asia and Asuka and also kill that bastard."

"Do you have any idea what they talking about?" Mrs Hyoudou questioned her husband.

"I think the kids call it role playing or cosplaying if I am not mistaken."

"Don't you think Issei is a little too old for that?"

"Apparently not, you even heard our boy, he keeps calling Mr Uchiha Sensei."

"I suppose you right dear, I just hope our son doesn't develop into those western weeaboos."

Madara only slightly moved his head to the side and looked at Issei from the corner of his eye, Madara's gaze send shivers down Issei's spine as he has never seen Madara this serious before.

"Do yourself a favor Hyoudou and rest, I don't need you four for this." Madara stated.

"But..." Issei didn't dare finish his sentence as Madara's gaze evolved into a soul wrenching stare.

"You dare oppose me boy, you better watch were you tread Hyoudou." Madara said now awakening his sharingan.

"Fine, just be careful out there Sensei." Issei said in a defeated tone.

Madara simply gave all of his followers one more look than walked out the house slamming the door right behind him.

"You okay baby?" Raynare questioned as she hugged Issei from behind.

"Damn it, doesn't Sensei realize that I really want to help him." Issei said with his hands clenched up into fists.

"His just having a bad day babe, after all you must realize, Nikki died, his little sister has been kidnapped and his apartment got blown up, I'm pretty sure he needs some alone time."

"But he must understand I cared for Nikki and I care very much for Asia."

"Just let him handle it Issei, I think the best team work we can offer Lord Madara is to stay out of the way." Kalawarner interjected.

"Fine, I will back off." Issei stated but put his hands into his pocket and crossing his fingers indicating that he will go against his word and do what ever he has to do to save Asia and Asuka.

"I just really hope big brother will be okay." Mittelt said as she joined her hands together and brought them close to her chest while staring at the spot Madara recently occupied.

***With Madara***

The night consumed the sky and the moon was shinning ever so brightly on the streets of Tokyo, we currently find Madara on the second highest point of Tokyo tower, not really having the time to appreciate the beautiful city lights and busy streets as his mind was consumed with one agenda.

'So what's your plan my reincarnation?' Indra questioned breaking the silence.

'I need to find that insect.'

'Easier said than done Madara, he could be anywhere.' Hagoromo stated.

'Not quite Sage, he is in Tokyo, that I am sure of.'

'How can you be so sure my reincarnation?'

'He is looking for Excalibur's pieces, I'm sure he is here.'

'But didn't one of your followers say that Excalibur's pieces could be anywhere in the world?' Hagoromo questioned.

'Hmph, let's break down the recent events, that insect kidnapped the girl in order to exploit her power but if that's all he wanted he could of just taken the girl and teleported to any location in the world or supernatural world and I wouldn't be able to find him, but he stayed in Tokyo why is that?'

'To probably wait for the opportunity to take Asia as well, than once he has her he can disappear.' Indra stated.

'However think about it, if that's all he wanted he wouldn't need a base of operations like the one we found the girl in, also if you are supposedly one of the strongest fallen angels, you wouldn't need so many subordinates just to kidnap two girls that cannot defend themselves.'

'So what are you saying Madara?' Hagoromo questioned.

'A base of operations, about two hundred patrol units, four fallen angels, a hunt for Excalibur's pieces and a desire to reignite the flames of war, if you were to put logic to that equation I see at least two reasons that would keep him in Tokyo.'

'Which are?'

'Number one, if you posses so many patrol units, have four fallen angels and you are supposedly one of the strongest fallen angels than there really wouldn't be a need for so many subordinates, that's in a combat sense, therefore if you have so many patrol units it means you are searching for something, from what I can deduce at least one of Excalibur's pieces are here.'

'What if he just likes to operate in numbers Madara?'

'But if that's the case Sage than I go back to one of my initial questions, if your main goal was to simply kidnap two defenseless girls, why would you need a base of operations and about two hundred patrol units? You could have simply just sent the fallen angels and they would have abducted the girls.'

'I suppose you right.'

'Than what's reason two my reincarnation?'

'The second reason is that he wishes to restart the flames of war and what better way to do that than to attack the devils.'

'What do you mean Madara?' Hagoromo questioned.

'As I recall, before Nikki died, she said that the reason why they killed her and kidnapped Asia was for the glory of the fallen angels.'

'Yeah what about it?' Indra questioned.

'If we were to analyze that statement, for the glory of the fallen angels, it is clear that, that vermin is a glory hunter and wishes to make his race the superior one out of the three in Christian belief and if that's the case he needs to make an impact and a statement.'

'And what would that be Madara?'

'It's simple Sage, if we were to take into consideration his actions, review his statements and analyze his desire, he has gathered the spirit of the Anti-Christ, obtain one of the most powerful sacred gears in terms of healing and is reforging the one of the most powerful swords in existence, he has essentially geared up for war and for him to restart the flames of battle all he needs to do is attack Gremory and Sitri as he is already in the devil's territory.'

'And if he was to do that than...'

'It would draw out that devil king and the flames of battle would be reignited therefore starting the Second Great Christian War.' Madara concluded finishing Indra's sentence.

'Impressive analogy Madara, your intellect never fails you.' Hagoromo stated.

'So how do you intended on finding him my reincarnation?'

'Simple.' that was all Madara said as he concluded his talk with the occupants of his mind.

Madara brought his hands together and performed a cluster of hand signs.

"Water Style: Hidden Rain Jutsu" After Madara uttered those words large amounts of clouds began to form and dominate the sky, to the point where the whole of Tokyo was covered with dark clouds and after a few minutes rain began to descend on the city.

'If that insect or one of his puppets were to even get touched by a single drop of my rain I will be able to track them, you undermined the Uchiha vermin, now it is time to suffer.' Madara said to himself as he just kept looking down at the city, watching it being poured by his handiwork.

***The Next Day***

"Well today's weather just seems miserable." Raynare said while looking out the windows of the kitchen.

"It's not just today, it's looks to be the whole week." Issei responded while sitting on the sofa watching the weather forecast.

"What you mean babe?"

"From what I have seen from the news, it looks like we should be expecting heavy rain for the whole week."

"Well that's just perfect, I fucking hate the rain." Raynare stated in an annoyed tone.

"It is what it is, listen why don't you go and make sure Kalawarner and Mittelt are ready."

"Sure alright, I will be right back."

'This rain just came out of nowhere, it's really strange.' Issei thought to himself after seeing Rayanre head up the stairs.

**'Yeah it does partner'**

'Oh shit Ddraig, I forgot you existed for minute.'

**'Hmph some partner I got.'**

'Da fuck that suppose to mean.'

**'Nothing, listen I want you to be cautious when heading out.'**

'Why? What's the matter?'

**'Something about this rain doesn't sit right with me.'**

'What do you mean by that?'

**'I can't really explain it, but something about this rain seems more deliberate than natural.'**

'So what are you saying? Are you trying to say that someone created this rain?'

**'I'm not really sure, I have never heard of a use of water magic to the degree that the caster can use their magic to manipulate the weather and create rain.'**

'Do you think it's Kokabiel?'

**'I'm not sure partner, remember it's just a hypothesis, however I do stand by my earlier suggestion, be careful with that rain, it's better to be safe than sorry.'**

'Alright, thanks Ddraig I will definitely be on high alert.'

Immediately after Issei ended the mental conversation he was having with Ddraig, he went completely blind as he felt a pair of hands cover his eyes.

"Guess who lover boy."

"Ummmm…Raynare?"

"Ooooow so close yet so far." Immediately after those words had been uttered Issei felt a very strong weight on his lap, still not being able to see Issei extended his arms in order to feel what was on his lap and when he got a feel for what was on his lap he began to grope it and found it surprisingly soft.

(Moan) "Well aren't you bold, cowboy."

"Can you at least remove your hands so I can see what I'm grabbing." Issei was granted his request as the person that was covering his eyes removed their hands and when Issei had a clear visual of what was in front of him, it shocked the boy to no end.

Issei found Kalawarner sitting on his lap wearing some extremely alluring black lingerie, Issei eyes followed his arms and he soon realized the soft objects he was groping was Kalawarner's immense booty.

Issei slowly gulped the spit in his mouth as his teenager hormones were staring to kick in and they were slowly taking control his conscious thinking.

"Like what you see huh?" Kalawaner questioned with a smirk on her face.

Issei couldn't find the words to describe what he was feeling, he just kept analyzing Kalawarner's majestic and seductive curves, his hormones begging and pleading him to dominate the tempting woman in front of him.

"I will take that as a yes." Kalawarner responded with a grin, she than took off her bra and brought Issei's face closer to her chest so he could get a better view of her valleys of flesh.

Issei couldn't fight his boiling urges, he took one his hands and placed it on Kalawarner's chest and squeezed the gigantic melons in front of him, Kalawarner just rolled her head back and moaned in pleasure and approval encouraging Issei to keep going.

After Issei heard her moan his eye color began to change from their usual hazel brown to bright emerald green, his breathing started becoming heavier and his urges were now pushing him to breaking point, he brought Kalawarner's body closer to his and began to grope her tits and ass at the same time.

These sudden bold and dominating actions by Issei spiked surges of euphoria in Kalawarner's body, at first for her she just wanted to tease and play around with Issei but now her urges were also starting to push her over the edge, she wanted Issei and she wanted him badly.

Kalawarner brought her head closer to Issei's and they were now both resting their foreheads against each other, panting as now they couldn't keep their hands off one another.

Kalawner ripped off Issei's shirt and began caressing his impressively toned upper body, Issei placed his hand back on Kalawner's ass and began to squeeze it and spank it much harder.

Kalawarner's moans began to intensify and her urges pushed her to release her wings to cover both herself and Issei making sure that there bodies was as close together as possible.

They began to look at each others eyes seemingly being caught in the same trance and they slowly began to reduce the distance between their faces, they closed their eyes and just when their lips were a few millimeters apart…

**"ISSSSSEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIII!" **

Issei immediately got out of his trance as he knew very well whose voice is that.

"Oh God please help me." Issei said in serve desperation.

***Occult Research Club Room***

"Who knew we would be returning to such miserable weather?" Rias questioned in a depressed tone while slouching in her seat.

"Ufufufufufu, looks like someone has enjoyed her vacation a little too much."

"Whatever Akeno, of course after being granted my freedom I was gonna celebrate like a mad woman."

"That reminds me Rias, since you are free to court with whoever you want, do you have anyone on your mind?" Akeno questioned while starting to brew some tea.

"Ummmmmmmm…I'm not really sure hey, I never really had the time for love, defeating Riser was my only goal and well since I indirectly accomplished it, I'm really not sure who start a relationship with…huh…it's funny, most of my life I have been fighting for my right to marry anyone I want but I never really thought of who that person might be." Rias stated while resting her chin on her fist, really pondering Akeno's words.

"Well what about Mr Uchiha?" Akeno questioned while getting a little bit excited at mentioning that name.

"What about him Akeno?"

"Come on Rias, don't tell me that he doesn't interest you, the man is just one big question mark and it fascinates me."

"Down girl, I don't think he is the type of man to have time for romantic relationships." Rias stated while grabbing the tea cup from Akeno.

"Ufufufufu, that's what really turns me on, his one of the few individuals that doesn't pursue us and lusts for us and it just makes me want to tame that beast of a man." Akeno stated while biting her bottom lip.

'You know she is right, usually when a man first lays eyes on us, the would travel to hell and back for our attention, but him he really doesn't care, hmmmmmm I guess that is a bit interesting.' Rias thought to herself.

***Knock Knock***

"Come in."

"Oh Sona, what a pleasant surprise, please take a seat."

"Hmph I can see you still jet lagged from your vacation Rias." Sona stated while making her way to Rias's desk.

"What ever do you mean my dearest friend?" Rias questioned with a childish tone and grin on her face.

"This ain't a game Rias, can't you sense three fallen angels on the school premises."

"Wait…three fallen…wait a minute…why are they fallen angels in our main territory?" Rias questioned now sensing the three fallen angels.

"Apparently they with Mr Uchiha, his subordinates I assume." Sona stated now taking a seat opposite Rias.

"Wait Mr Uchiha, first it was Dracula, now you telling me he has sided with the fallen angels." Rias questioned now sitting on the edge of her seat.

"I'm not sure if he is really on the side of the fallen angels however, they are his followers." Sona stated now taking a cup of tea that had been offered to her by Akeno.

"If he really is allied with the fallen's you know that makes him our enemy Sona."

Sona's inner being didn't take too kind to Rias's words, her protective and defensive instincts began to kick in encouraging her to defend the only man apart from her father that she finds value in.

"Let's not yet jump to conclusions Rias, I know that the three fallen angels that are present are indeed his subordinates however we do not know of his relationship with the entire fallen angels faction, so to say his our enemy might be a bit too hasty."

"Well he is definitely not looking like a friend right now." Rias said.

"Have you forgotten that Mr Uchiha was the one that freed you from marrying Riser, you shouldn't be against the man so quickly."

Rias immediately slouched into her chair as Sona's words did remind her that if it really wasn't for the Uchiha, she probably would still be stuck in the same situation that has been torturing her for years.

"No I haven't forgotten, anyway why are you so defensive of Mr Uchiha? Do you two have some kind of relationship?"

"Pffff…of course not…I want nothing to do with that man." Sona replied however her body language told another story, she pulled back into her own chair, folded her arms, and moved her head to the side to hide the enormous blush on her face.

Rias was quick to notice the cluster of body movements and she found it beyond amusing that her long time friend has a crush on the Uchiha.

"No ways…Sona you actually have a crush on Mr Uchiha?" Rias asked with the biggest grin on her face.

"How absurd, me have romantic feelings for Mr Uchiha…don't joke with me Rias, I just respect him as a man." Sona stated, her heart rate increasing more and more, her blood pumping more and more and her blush deepening more and more.

"What do you mean by respect him?"

"Mr Uchiha…is the only man to defeat me in a game of chess."

Rias's eyes widen to the size of a saucer as she can not believe the words Sona has just uttered, in all her life Rias has never heard of anyone defeating Sona in a game of chess, she even remembered how Sona broke off her engagement with her fiance because he couldn't beat her in a game of chess and how much Sona has been craving for a man to stop her unbeaten streak.

"Tell me you joking Sona."

"Nope, Mr Uchiha is the only man to defeat me in chess my record holds ten thousand seven hundred and fifty three wins and one loss."

"How?" Rias questioned still not being able to comprehend how Madara took down a person she has been trying to defeat in chess for years and has only made slight improvements.

"I was too cocky and arrogant, he used that to his advantage and deliberately made bad moves in the game in order for me to perceive him as weak, not realizing that he had a surprise attack lined up for me, (Chuckle) that man, he risked losing in order to win, everyone I have encountered in a game of chess always tries to ably the best and safest tactics in order to win but he was different, he risked most of his pieces to form a sneak attack and successed in taking down my king, I have never met a man with that much audacity."

Akeno could see the glow on Sona's face when talking about Madara, it looked like a child explaining the most wonderful dream they have ever experienced.

'You just keep surprising me Madara Uchiha.' Akeno thought to herself as she also knew of Sona's infamous dominance in the game of chess, she truly believed the only one that could probably take on Sona in a game of chess would be God of the bible himself.

(Chuckle) "Huh…who knew the only way to defeat you was to grow a pair of balls." Rias stated her respect for the Uchiha increasing a little bit more.

***Knock Knock***

"Enter."

"Rias, me and Kiba found these two loitering around our building." Koneko stated now entering the room with Kiba beside him and two teenage girls behind them.

"Is that so, well have a seat you four." Rias said carefully analyzing the two girls who have just entered the room.

One of the girls had chin-length blue hair with a dyed green fringe on the right side and brown eyes, the other had chestnut brown hair that is tied into long twin tails and had beautiful violet eyes. They were both covered in large white robes and had large objects also covered in white robes attached to their backs.

"A seat won't be necessary Rias Gremory we will not stay for long." The blue haired girl said.

"Hoooo? You know who I am?" Rias questioned raising an eyebrow at the blue haired girl.

"Yes we know who you are devil princess, I am Xenovia Quarta and this is Irina Shidou and we have been sent by the Protestant Catholic Church based in England for a special mission and we have only one request from you devil." Xenovia stated with a pinch of venom found in her tone.

"And what would that be?" Rias questioned her tone also growing cold and aggressive.

"We have been sent here to locate the missing Excalibur's as we have discovered that they are hidden somewhere in Tokyo and we ask that you devils do not get involved in our investigation." Xenovia stated narrowing her eyes on Rias.

Kiba's blood began to boil by the mention of the name Excalibur, he began to clench his fist and his breathing began to deepen.

"You do realize this is our territory right?" Sona questioned not being amused by this girls aggressive attitude.

"I do and I don't care, the Holy Swords has nothing to do with you and besides I thought you devils would be rather grateful not needing to deal with Excalibur as we all know what it power can do to the likes of you creatures."

"You really starting to test me girl, for all I know the church doesn't have jurisdiction in these parts therefore from our stand point you two are nothing but some church lackeys trespassing on our soil." Rias stated her power of destruction rising by the second.

"Okay look, we don't like you and you don't like us we get that, all we trying to do is to collect what is ours which is the Excaliburs and we don't want your involvement so can we just form an agreement and move on from the situation." Irina interjected not liking the tension in the room.

**"Don't you ever dare mention that name in front of me!"** Kiba shouted his anger clearly visible to everyone present in the room.

"And what is your problem devil I can see you have been gripping your sword itching for an excuse to use it." Xenovia said in an un-amused tone.

"That's upperclassman to you and if you dare utter that name in my face again I will cut you down where you stand." Kiba stated his demonic aura covering his entire body.

"Hmph bring it devil, I've been dying to teach you creatures some manners." Xenovia said with a smirk on her face.

"Let's take this outside shall we." Rias suggested however she did show slight concern for Kiba's behavior and attitude.

"Fine by me." Xenovia said her full concentration fixated on Kiba's face.

***Classroom***

We currently find Issei, Raynare and Kalawarner bored out of their minds as they were forced to listen to the sheer torture that was trigonometry and if you add the non-stopping rain to that equation it resulted in a mild form of depression.

Issei kept staring at the window watching the environment outside the classroom constantly get poured by the rain, as he kept gazing at the sky he wondered to himself what was Madara up to at this moment of time.

His thoughts were cut short however as he, Raynare and Kalawarner felt a wave of magical energy surge throughout the school yard, they all quickly made a glance at one another and immediately left the classroom.

"What do you think it might be guys." Issei questioned as he and the two fallens dashed through the corridors trying to make their way to the source of magical energy.

"I can sense it's from the devils however I'm not too sure what they up to." Kalawarner replied to Issei as she could see Raynare doesn't want to speak a word to Issei after this morning's little scandal.

They eventually made their way to the Occult Research Club's building and found the source of the magical energy, they could see Kouh Academy's princes square off with a beautiful girl covered in a white robe.

"Mittelt your here already?" Raynare questioned as she could see Mittelt just sitting in a tree observing the interactions between the devils and the two girls.

"Yeah I'm already here now shhhhhhhhhh…the best part is gonna start." Mittelt said leaving her companions very confused.

"This is your last chance devil, walk away and nobody gets hurt." Xenovia said now taking off her white robe revealing that she was wearing a black tight battle suit under the robe.

The rain acted as a perfect cooling agent for Kiba's boiling anger as everyone could see the steam that was radiating off his body.

"Walk away? (Chuckle) you have no idea the pain and trauma Excalibur has brought me and my fallen comrades, hundreds of children used as test subjects all for the sake of wielding Excalibur." Kiba said with his bangs covering his eyes and his hands shaking in fury.

"Fallen comrades? Hundreds of children? I think now I'm beginning to understand you, you must be one of the victims from the Holy Sword project." Xenovia said now understanding Kiba's hatred.

"Enough of talk, lets us do this, I will avenge my brothers and sisters and finally destroy EXCALIBUR!" Kiba shouted at the top of his lungs causing the name Excalibur to echo as far and as wide as possible.

Immediately after Kiba's echos died down, lightning struck the land in between him and Xenovia and when the flash from the lightning subsidedit revealed a mysterious figure.

The mysterious figure was wearing a white mask with a with a slight purple tint that consisted of a ripple pattern with three tomoe around the center, two of which act as the mask's eye-holes the figure was also wearing a pair of black pants and gloves with a white form fitting shirt underneath, over this the figure wears a purple high-collard, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half, around their waist the figure wears a simple light-purple obi and a belt.

The masked man slowly stretched his neck and muscles allowing the blood to start flowing through out his body he then moved his head so that he would be able to get a clear look at Kiba.

He dashed to Kiba at obscene speed and placed him in an aggressive chock hold, everyone present was completely shocked at the events that was unfolding in front of them, the masked man raised his hand and it caused Kiba to lose his placement on the ground as he was now dangling from the masked man's hand.

"You boy, you mentioned Excalibur, where is it?" the masked man questioned making sure to press his fingers tightly on Kiba's neck.

"…Who…are…you?…" Kiba questioned trying his best to use his hands to get out of the masked man's lethal vice-grip.

"You mean who are we." The man said making sure to keep his attention on Kiba.

"What do you mean by we?!" Rias asked in a distressed tone as she found it painful to see her servant experience such an excruciating choke.

Immediately after Rias uttered those words two more lightning strikes hit the terrain that was just recently occupied by the masked man, when the flashes subsided it revealed two more mysterious figures.

One of the figure's was wearing an orange mask with a spiral pattern focused around the right eye and the figure also wore a high collared red lined black cloak with some small red clouds designed throughout the cloak.

The other figure was wearing a yellow mask with black flame like markings starting from the left eye hole than spreading across the mask, the figure wore a purple lined black cloak hoodie and a long chainattached to his wrists.

"We are Tobi, and now I really would not like to repeat myself so I will ask one more time, where are the Excaliburs." The white masked Tobi said still keeping his attention on Kiba.

"What do you want with our swords?" Xenovia asked a little bit tense as she had now idea what these three masked figures are capable of.

White masked Tobi just slowly moved his head to the side and looked at Xenovia through the corner of his eye.

"Uh Oh, listen here little girly my brother can get really cranky when you don't give him what he wants so do yourself a favor and tells us where the shinny swords are and nobody gets hurt." Orange masked Tobi said in a very childish tone.

White masked Tobi simply threw Kiba at the wall of the Occult Research Club building causing it to sustain a lot of damage and develop quite a significant hole.

"Kiba! Oh my goodness are you alright?" Rias asked in worry as she rushed to her knight's aid.

"See what I mean." Orange masked Tobi said while resting his hands at the back of his neck.

"I cannot simply just give our most sacred weapons to the likes of you three, for all we know you could be working with the fallen angels and Kokabiel." Xenovia stated know unwrapping the huge object that was attached to her back revealing it to be one of the Excaliburs.

"Leave her Tobi, if she thinks she can take on Tobi than she is with out a doubt the stupidest girl we have ever encountered." Yellow masked Tobi stated now taking a look at his surroundings for any potential traps, exists and how many people are present in this confrontation.

"Oh well I tried to warn you." Orange masked Tobi said now moving out of the way as he could see white mask Tobi was making his approach to Xenovia.

White masked Tobi appeared right in front of Xenovia and began to release some of his power causing Xenovia to experience and incredible weight of pressure.

"Give me the sword girl and I will let you live." His voice was so cold and menacing it was causing Xenovia's heart to beat harder than a drum.

"No…chance…" she than proceeded to take a deep breath in order to regain her composure and when she was ready she gripped her sword and tried to slash the masked man in front of her.

Her efforts were proven fruitless as white masked Tobi just simply stopped her slash with the back of his wrist, this seemingly effortless block caused everyone to widen their eyes in absolute shock and disbelief.

"Wrong move insect." White masked Tobi proceeded to use his free hand to punch her in the stomach with such in tensity it caused her to spew out jugs of blood from her mouth, Xenovia's body just couldn't cope with the serve pain it was experiencing therefore she dropped straight to her knees and continued to vomit out large amounts of blood.

White masked Tobi simply picked up the sword that was no out of Xenovia's grip and began to study the weapon in front of him.

**"Xenovia! why you bastard, I will kill you!"** Irina shouted with fury in her voice and proceeded to release her own Excalibur.

"Hmph so you wish to challenge me as well girl, this will be your undoing."

Irina dashed straight for him with the full intent of cutting down the masked man that took down her best friend.

"No…Irina…don't fight him…he is way out of our league." However Xenovia's words fell on deaf ears as Irina's rage was in full control of her mind and body.

White masked Tobi decided to dash in her direction in order to meet her half way and when they were just a few feet apart Irina gripped her Excalibur as tight as possible and tried to cut down the masked man.

Tobi simply just blocked her attack with his own Excalibur, while still being stuck in the momentum of their clash White masked Tobi used his free hand to snap his fingers and immediately after that signal was heard Yellow masked Tobi appeared behind Irina and placed his chain on Irina's neck squeezing the life out of her.

Irina completely let go of her Excalibur as now she was using both her hands the best she can in order to try and get out of the lethal situation she was now placed in.

White masked Tobi gladly picked up the Excalibur and examined the sword.

"We got what we came here for, lets move out." White masked Tobi said giving a nod to his two comrades.

Yellow masked Tobi released Irina, his timing couldn't be more perfect as Irina was just a few seconds away from losing her life, she dropped to the ground and acted like a vacuum sucking up as much air as she could.

Orange masked Tobi regrouped with his companions and once they were all together lightning struck the area in which they were occupying and once the flash faded, they completely disappeared without trace in sight.

Irina and Xenovia were lying on the ground barely alive and desperately trying to stay conscious, their will power was growing weak as the combination of the pain, rain, freezing breeze and the absolute humiliation were doing a serious number on their physical and mental strength.

The Devils saw this was not their fight and problem therefore they created a magic circle and teleported away leaving only Issei, the fallens and the two barely alive girls.

***Play Naruto Shippuden Ost- Sadness and Sorrow***

"We need to help them." Issei stated but before he can make his way towards the two girls he felt his hand gripped from behind, he immediately turned around to see who it was that was stopping him.

"Why huh? So you can have even more girls to play around with huh Issei? You just want more tits and ass to satisfy your urges?" Raynare questioned still angered by Issei's recent actions.

"It's not like that Raynare I swear, we just can't leave those two to die in the rain."

"His right Raynare we need to do so…"

**"SHUT UP Kalawarner,** you are the last person I wanna hear from right now." Raynare said still keeping her raging gaze on Issei.

"Look I get that I hurt you, but right now I need you to swallow your pride and help me get these girls to shelter."

"Swallow my pride, how dare you say that to me you man-whore, why didn't you stop yourself from almost fucking my best friend huh? I had to be the one to stop you, you piece of shit asshole and you dare have the audacity to tell me to swallow my pride, my best friend and my boyfriend do you know how much that hurt me? Huh? Do you Issei? **ANSWER ME?!"**

"Raynare…baby I'm so..."Issei wasn't able to finish his apology as Raynare slapped him across the face, adding a little bit of magical energy in her slap for it to have more of a painful lasting effect

"You Fuck, shut the hell up, I don't even want to hear it, you really hurt me Issei, both of you, Kokabiel may have beaten me but the pain you gave me is even far worse Issei, I care for you and you do this to me, you no better than that asshole of a fallen angel leader, it looks like master is the only one that doesn't seem to find pleasure in seeing me suffer or is that it huh? You want to see me suffer? You want to punish me for almost killing you huh?" Raynare questioned with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"No Raynare it's like I said I…"

"You know what save it (Sob) it's fine Issei you've gotten your revenge (Sob) it's clear I can never find a man that doesn't want to hurt me (Sob) go help out those girls if you like but leave me out of it (Sob) I don't want to be a victim of anymore pain, goodbye Issei." Raynare summoned her wings and took to the sky leaving her group behind.

"Wait a minute **Raynare… Raynare** please don't leave me." Issei's words fell on deaf ears as Raynare just continued to fly into the depressing grey sky.

"Nice work Romeo." Mittelt said with a pinch of venom in her voice, she gave Issei one more menacing look than took to the skies in hopes of catching up to her older sister figure.

***End Song***

The rain was a perfect physical representation of how Issei was feeling, depression, depression like he has never felt it before, after so many years he finally gets a girlfriend and yet he blows it in a couple of days.

"Come on Kalawarner we must get these girls to the house." Issei said but his eyes were covered by the bangs of his hair.

"Sure thing Issei, lead the way." Kalawarner said however the weight of guilt was heavy on her conscience she felt bad betraying her best friend but her heart is also yearning for the love of the Red Dragon Emperor after seeing how Issei defended her best friend and showed her compassion she couldn't stop herself from developing feelings for Issei, how he just risked life and limp for someone he cares about, she also wanted it and she wanted it all her life just like Raynare.

Issei took the first steps to saving the two girls lives but his inner being was begging him, pleading him, torturing him to go after Raynare, to do what ever he can to save this special type of bond he has never had before, but he didn't listen he continued to take those painful steps to do the morally correct thing to do, every step he took, the pain of losing Raynare grew heavier and heavier it was tearing him apart.

Eventually he reached the girls and ordered Kalawarner to pick up one of them while he picks up the other and they began their march to the Hyoudou residence.

**Scene Break**

A few hours had gone by and right now Issei and Kalawarner were nursing their two injured guests to full health, the door eventually opened revealing a completely drenched and fatigued Mittelt, she entered the house with a defeated body and facial expression.

"Were you able to find Raynare?" Kalawarner asked still very concerned for the well-being of her best friend.

"No, but you could of helped me find her." Mittelt said with hate in her voice.

"Look…Mittelt…"

"Just save it Kalawarner, I get it, saving complete strangers is more important to you than chasing after your best friend, I think it's best we don't speak for a while, I will be in my room, I need to rest." Mittelt than proceeded up the stairs making her way to her room.

"We fucked up didn't we?" Issei said placing some blankets over Irina and Xenovia making sure they were kept warm.

"You got that right, I really wonder how we gonna fix this."

"I wonder as well, I just hope Raynare is alright."

***With Raynare***

***Play Tokyo Ghoul OST- Glassy Sky***

Raynare was sitting on the edge of a roof top on one of the many sky scrappers in the city of Tokyo, at this moment of time she believed that the only friend she had was the rain, something about being drenched and experiencing the cold and harsh breeze, she found soothing almost as a way to freeze her heart in order to numb the pain she was feeling.

She looked down to the streets of the city and could see all the happy couples snuggling up together, sharing a single umbrella and it brought even more pain to Raynare as she imagined herself and Issei in a similar scenario, oh how she would of loved to snuggle up to Issei and rest her head on his chest listening to the sweet and soothing rhythm of his heart beat.

Tears began to form and she hated the pain she was experiencing, she just wished it would all stop, Raynare was too caught up in her own mind and emotions that she didn't notice that someone was standing right beside her on the ledge of the building.

"And what seems to be your problem huh?"

Raynare quickly moved her head to the direction from which the voice was coming from and was greatly surprised to see who was standing beside her.

"Master?! Why are you here?" Raynare questioned with a pleasantly surprised tone, she did kinda find it comforting to be in the company of a familiar face.

"Answer my question girl, what seems to be your problem?" Madara asked once again, now looking at the city streets.

"Oh…ummmm…me and Issei got into a fight."

"Hmph a fight you say, by the looks of it, it looks like it was much more than just a fight."

Raynare now moved her head so now she was also looking at the city streets, she found it rather odd just by having Madara's company she was able to slightly calm her emotions, she decided that the cause of this phenomena was due to the fact she was in the presence of someone who wasn't really involved in her romantic situation and she found it extremely refreshing.

(Gentle Sigh) "Yeap you right about it being more than just a fight, I really don't want to see Issei and Kalawarner right now because if I do I will probably flip and try kill them both."

"I'm not even gone for forty eight hours and you three already wish to kill each other."

(Chuckle) "I guess getting your heart ripped apart does have that effect on people."

"Here is some terminology I picked up during my time of living, when a man or woman experience love they must also bare the burden of experiencing hate, your willingness to form a romantic relationship with the boy was bound to create animosity among you two when the relationship would not work out, now here is a question to you girl, which do you prefer love? or hate?"

"Love." Raynare stated still surprised her emotions are remaining in check, Madara's whole aura was calming her significantly, that is; when he is also calm.

"So you have a decision to make girl, either you do what you must in order to not experience hate or you accept it's fierce embrace."

"I don't want to have hate, but I don't think I can fall in love that easy again."

"No one ever said you had to love Hyoudou you just have to do what you can to remove the animosity from your relationship with him."

"What? Like forgive him? that whole forgive and forget thing?"

"As I said girl it is of your choice, if you still see value in the relationship, you will do what you believe is right."

Raynare remained silent, pondering the words of the Uchiha, although Issei and Kalawarner did hurt her, she does still love them both, her mind was now flashing memories of the good times she had with Kalawarner, how they used to clutch dangerous and complicated missions, how they used to run the city when they had their girls night out and how they always had each others back when things would always get bad and the most important memories of all, how they would always fight with one another and how they would always make up in the end.

The next batch of memories started rolling in, how even though she almost killed Issei he still forgave her and showed her love, how he comforted her when she was battered and bruised from Kokabiel's beatings and of course how he almost died from tanking an attack in order to save her life.

'I guess in the end I don't really want to lose those two bonds I have with them, I guess if it's only my best friend I don't mind sharing Issei, he may be an asshole but he can sometimes be a wonderful asshole and he is my asshole, huh, I guess I know what I must do now' Raynare thought to herself.

She then proceeded to stand up and look at Madara in the face, "Thank you master, I know what I must do now but I have one question to ask you."

"And that is?"

"Don't you think it's a bit hypocritical of you to be speaking of love and hate like this? and yet in the end you said you wish to show Kokabiel your hate?"

"Hmph you misunderstand me girl, I never once said I don't embrace hate, I have recently recognized the necessity of love but that doesn't mean my enemies will not experience my hate, it's simple if you in my way than death and fear will become your closets friends." Madara concluded now slightly moving his head to the side to look at Raynare with his Sharingan glowing as bright as the city lights.

"Well I suppose that makes sense, I also still hate that bastard Kokabiel but thank you master I really needed this conversation."

***End Song***

Madara just looked at her then decided to ready his body to step off the ledge.

"What a minute master where are you going?"

"Have you forgotten of my objective girl? There is much I still need to do." After Madara uttered his last words he jumped off the building and vanished into the city lights.

'Well there he goes again, but thank you master, now there is something I need to do' Raynare summoned her wings and took to the sky determined to mend her broken relationships.

***The Hyoudou Residence***

We currently find Issei, Kalawarner, Xenovia and Irina all sitting in the lounge with all of them having a cup of hot coca coca, Irina and Xenovia were wrapped in large blankets and surrounded by heaters in order for them to shake off the hypothermia.

"I would like to start our conversation with a thank you, if it wasn't for you two, me and Irina would most likely be dead." Xenovia said with a small bow as she knew it was Japanese culture to show gratefulness.

"Nah don't mention it, I was just trying to do the right thing you know." Issei said with a grin as well as scratching the back of his head with his hand.

"I seriously can't believe this, Issei do you not recognize me." Irina said in an annoyed tone making sure to get up and close in on Issei's face.

"Ummmmm…no…I don't even know if we met."

"Come on Issei it's me, Irina we used to play with each other all the time when we were young."

"Nope sorry doesn't ring a bell."

"Don't you remember playing with some kid in your childhood then eventually the friendship had to end because the kid had to move away."

"Now that you mention it I do remember some boy I would play around with, his family had this crazy looking sword at their fire place.

"That little boy is me Issei."

"Da fuck? are you some kinda transgender?" Issei questioned getting really uncomfortable with Irina inching closer towards him.

"What? Now silly I was always a girl, I was just having a Tom-Boy phase back then."

"Oh okay well, hey I guess it's good to see you again." Issei said in a very bland and monotone voice.

Irina was heavily disappointed that this was the greeting she gets after not seeing her childhood friend for almost a decade, she moved back to her seat and folded her arms not wanting to continue her lack luster reunion.

***Knock Knock***

"Come in."

The front door swinged wide open revealing a very tired and soaking Raynare.

"No ways, Raynare you came back!" Issei and Kalwarner rushed to the door to check if she is alright, Rayanre simply entered the house and looked at the two with a calm expression.

"Baby I'm so so so so so sorr..." Issei didn't finish his apology as Raynare raised her index finger indicating that Issei should stop.

"First of all." (Slap) (Slap) "Second of all, I forgive and still love you guys." After Raynare gifting them some heated slaps Raynare brought both of them closer to her initiating a three-way hug.

"But why the sudden change?" Issei questioned not understanding Raynare's dramatic mood swing.

"Let's just say I had a talk with someone and he really made me realize what's important to me, listen Issei you are an amazing guy and I have come to the conclusion that I don't mind sharing you as long as it is with my best friend."

Both Kalawarner and Issei were shocked to here her words, they went back and forth, first looking at each other than back to Raynare than back to each other.

"Ummmm…did you get hit upside the head Raynare?" Kalawarner asked still not believing her words.

"Nope like I said, I had a conversation with someone and after our talk I knew what I needed to do." Raynare replied with a warm smile.

"I'm just happy you back, I really didn't want you lose you Raynare." Issei said now hugging her even tighter.

"Well this is all very touching but I think it's best me and Irina head out to search for the missing swords." Xenovia said now getting off the sofa.

"Are you guys serious? You have only just recovered from an ass-whopping." Issei said still not convinced they are fully healed.

"What can we say Issei, we need to find those swords and the fact that we lost two of our own means we need to hurry and collect the ones that are lost in the city." Irina said now also getting off the sofa.

"At least let us come with you, you guys have no weapons and if you let us join you in the search than everything will go much smoother."

"I guess that makes sense and we could use all the help we can get." Xenovia said.

"Should we get Mittelt?" Kalawarner questioned.

"Nahhh if she is sleeping let us leave her, we can handle a search mission just the five of us." Raynare replied.

"All right then, let me just get some rain coats and we will move out." Issei said rushing to his room to get the rain coats he was extremely grateful his parents was out of town because he really would not want to explain why there are two extra girls in the house.

***With Kiba***

Kiba was wondering the streets all by his lonesome, after he got healing from Rias, they had a small falling out and Kiba left without looking back as his long time mission of destroying Excalibur was his main focus now and he couldn't allow Rias to get in his way.

Kiba kept wondering until he heard some screaming coming from a back alley, when Kiba reached the alley he saw a man with a glowing sword standing over a butchered dead body.

"Well well well, look what we have here." The man said now switching his gaze to have his sights on Kiba.

When Kiba got a good look at the person that was in the alley he could see it was a young man with short white hair and red eyes dressed in a priests outfit.

"Well hello there ass-whip my name is Freed Sellzen and what's your name?" Freed questioned with a sadistic smile.

Kiba just remained silent continuing to stare at Freed's glowing sword.

"Ohhhhhh big mean devil don't know how to talk huh? Well that's alright last time I remember shit never really did open it's mouth." Freed now turned his body so now he was facing Kiba and rest his sword on his shoulder.

"Where did you get that sword?" Kiba questioned his anger clearly visible by his body language.

"Oh you mean this thing, oh no I just found it, what's it to you?" Freed question now making his approach towards Kiba.

Kiba's eyes were not visible as his bangs were covering them, his body was shaking heavily in anger and his demonic energy began to emit all over his body, he summoned his sword and pointed it straight at Freed.

"Ncawwwwww, is the itty bitty little devil mad that my sword is shiner than his?" Freed questioned with a smirk on his face, he was starting to get tired of this whole ordeal and decided to end it all by dashing straight at Kiba with the intention to kill.

Kiba blocked Freed's strike but the intensity of the attack pushed him out of the alley and towards the streets.

Freed came out of the alley with his hands raised to the sky almost as if he is praising something, "Don't you just love the rain, it's almost acts as a bath to cleanse the body of sin, ain't it a thing of beauty, I hope you love the rain because I'm gonna use it to baptist your sinful body devil, rejoice as I will bring you salvation."

Kiba had enough of Freed's babbling and dashed straight towards him, swinging his sword like a mad man.

"Ohhhhh feisty, I like that." Freed said while blocking all of Kiba's attack, Freed than decided to kick a puddle of water and send it to Kiba's eyes and while Kiba's was temporary blind by the dirty move Freed used his other foot and round-house kicked Kiba in the face sending him flying.

"Come on is that all you got disease, oh well mama always said devils come in a weak package, I guess I should return it to sender." However after taking a few steps Freed stopped dead in his tracks as he could feel multiple energy signatures heading his way.

'Shit are they reinforcements?'

A few more seconds go by and Issei's group arrive at the scene to investigate what's going on.

"What a minute Freed is that you?" Raynare questioned.

"Well well well if it is hot piece of ass number one and hot piece ass number two, how are you two doing this fine rainy evening? You know my dick is still itching for that threesome I suggested a while back."

"You still as revolting as ever Freed, but my guess that sword you got is an Excalibur and you collecting it for Kokabiel."

The moment Kalawarner finished saying the words Excalibur and Kokabiel, thunder could be heard crackling in the background and the rain intensified making the water droplets come down at an even faster rate.

"Damn it the weather is getting bad and I know I won't be able to handle all six of them at once, I need to get out of here." Freed said to himself.

"You! Freed! return the Excalibur to us and no harm will come upon you." Xenovia said.

"Sorry I can't do that the boss and the fat-fuck need this to rule the world or something like that."

Thunder could be heard again this time becoming louder than before.

"The weather seems to be getting really bad." Issei said now looking at the pouring night sky.

A black and white magic circle appeared beside Freed and after a few seconds it revealed Asuka, dressed in the same priest outfit as freed.

"Listen Freed, Kokabiel-sama wants us to regroup with him at Kouh Academy, his patience has run out and he wishes to start his plan." Asuka said now looking at Freed.

**"Asuka!"**

Asuka only slightly moved her head to the said and gave Issei a very disinterested look.

"What Issei?"

"Come on Asuka snap out of it this is not you, you being controlled and manipulated."

However Issei's words fell on deaf ears as Asuka just went back to looking at freed.

"But didn't the boss want all the Excaliburs?" Freed questioned not understanding the sudden change in plans.

"As I said, Kokabiel-sama wishes to start his plan now, so we need to meet up with him at Kouh Academy, let's go." After Asuka finished her sentence she created a magic circle and teleported herself and Freed to Kouh Academy.

"Damn it we need to go after them."

"Alright alright Issei just calm down, we need to be careful though it might be a trap." Kalawarner explained.

"Doesn't matter we need to collect those Excaliburs." Xenovia interjected.

"Fine, you two hot headed idiots might get us killed but fine." Raynare said then created a magic circle teleporting them to Kuoh academy.

Kiba soon followed suit and teleported to Kouh Academy as well.

***Kouh Academy***

When Issei's group and Kiba arrived at Kouh Academy they were greeted by the site of seeing a battered and bruised Rias and Sona peerage, it looked as if they came from a war and were only barely clinging to life.

When Issei's group looked to the sky, they could see Kokabiel sitting on a floating throne looking completely bored out of his mind.

"Ahhhh some reinforcements, hopefully you six can entertain me better than these pathetic devils." Kokabiel said now acknowledging the appearance of Issei's group and Kiba.

Asuka and Freed were on the ground level with some short elderly man with gray hair, a moustache, black eyes and was wearing a priest outfit,combining the four Excaliburs they had to at least try and form a more powerful Excalibur.

"Valper Galilei!" Kiba shouted in rage recognizing who that elderly man was.

Valper didn't even give Kiba his attention as he was still focusing on forging an incomplete Excalibur.

Issei got tired of standing around and activated his sacred gear with the full intent of beating Kokabiel into a bloody pulp, he readied his muscles and charge straight for the fallen angel.

Kokabiel noticing Issei's actions found it quite amusing and he thought of an idea that would make the situation even more amusing, he raised his right hand and snapped his fingers almost as if he was summoning something.

Issei kept charging until he could see a figure appear in his direction, Issei assumed that it was one of Kokabiel's henchman and continued his charge with the full intent of removing the figure from his path, however before Issei could punch the figure out of his way, he got a closer look and could see that the figure was in Asia dressed in a priest's outfit

Issei stopped dead in his track after seeing one of the people he cares about.

"You wouldn't want to hurt me now would you Issei?" Asia questioned now looking Issei in the eye, but something was different about Asia's eyes they had no life in them almost as if she was a zombie following orders.

Issei dropped his hand, not wanting to hurt one of his close friends.

Kokabiel roared in laughter after seeing how quick Issei was to stop his charge, he really loved it when he could play with his opponents heart strings.

"Whats the matter boy? I thought you wanted to kill me, well if you wanna do that you need to go through her first." Kokabiel stated with a sadistic smile.

"Damn you." Issei said in rage but he knew he couldn't do anything in this situation.

"It is time I become the Messiah for the fallen angels and become the new God of Christianity, my plan for war is finally coming into place, I have four Excaliburs, the Anti-Christ and Twilight healing, no one can stop me." Kokabiel stated than broke into another laugh after seeing his subordinates form the incomplete Excalibur.

However Kokabiel's laughter was short lived as he stopped laughing when everyone could hear multiple thunder strikes in the background however the really strange thing was it sounded like they were striking in a sequences.

"What's with this weather?" Kokabiel questioned getting rather annoyed the rain interrupted his laughter however after a few more minutes the water droplets from the rain freezed into place, shocking everyone that was present.

Soon after the rain droplets defied the laws of physics and gravity and proceeded to head back up to the clouds, this phenomena widen the eyes of everyone that was present as they have never seen such an act before.

Soon after the water droplets disappeared and the clouds faded away revealing a clear night sky.

"Da fuck is going on?" Freed asked still not believing the rain stopped in that manner.

Soon after a projectile from the sky crashed landed onto the ground and it caused a massive dust cloud, soon after the dust began to settle and it revealed someone that brought joy and relief to the hearts of Issei, Raynare, Kalawarner and Sona.

"Sensei."

"My Lord."

"Master."

"Madara."

Madara raised his head and was now looking at Kokabiel with his Mangekyou Sharingan activated.

"I finally found you insect." Madara said keeping his eyes firmly planted on Kokabiel's.

****And that's were I will stop my Good people, this is by far my longest Chapter by some words, I really hope you enjoyed it and please give me some reviews I am always looking for ways to improve, otherwise it's been a pleasure and until next time****

****Uchiha Wannabe signing out. ****


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto Uzumaki2004: I'm glad you love the story my son, here is a new chapter for you, hope it doesn't disappoint. **

**Tobi is a Gooder Boy/ Best boy: Keep them coming my son I sit and wait for your review most of the time, plus I'm glad you like the inclusion of Tobi…hmmmmmmmmm I wonder where I got that from XD but anyway I can't wait to see what you got cooking for this chapter. **

**Henry Townshend1: Never give up you hear me, never give up, you might just get what you want my son *wink* *wink* *nudge* *nudge* ;) **

**Lord Shiva: Keep reading I might just change your mind.**

**Angel of Despair1: Sorry for not updating sooner my brother I was kind of busy but anyway I just wanted to say a few things to you, firstly I saw your fanfic lost quite a few favs and followers sorry to see that but I want to tell you something my friend I have also lots quite a few favs and followers I'm learning that you just can't please everyone**

**Anyway I saw that you wanted to end your story, regardless of what you do I will support you my friend, keep writing and do what's best for you whether you carry on the story, rewrite it or start a new one I will support you my son, just don't stop writing okay, I will be waiting for your next chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or High School dxd.**

Speech: "Do not undermine the ability of the Uchiha."

Inner thoughts: 'Is this what you meant Hashirama?'

Justu:** Fire Style Fire Ball Justu."**

"Oh goody, look who decided to join, the big and scary Madara Uchiha, you know for a minute there Madara I thought you wouldn't show your face and your intention was to send your dogs to do deal with me, that would of truly been disappointing." Kokabiel said with a monotone expression.

"So this is all you brought? A girl, a fat priest and a deranged monkey, you should have brought more man but perhaps that kind of logic is on another level of intelligence for an insect like you." Madara said extremely disappointed at the number of opposition.

(Psychotic Laughter) "Ohhhhhhhh I like you Madara, I really do and I know I'm gonna really love having your head on a stick, you have been by fat the most amusing person I have encountered for long time, but now I need you to die for me."

Kokabiel then proceeded to give a nod to Asuka and Freed signaling to them that they have full license to eradicate the Uchiha and anyone associated with him.

"**SENSEI!** This bastard got Asia."

Madara turned his head to Issei's direction and could see that Asia was not her usual self, her eyes looked as if they had no life behind them and that she just looked like an empty vessel being controlled.

The longer Madara stared at Asia's face the more the image of seeing his younger siblings being helpless and defenseless began to flash in his mind, seeing Asia in that state angered him to a whole another degree, to him Asia has essentially become the younger female version of Izuna.

"Never take your eyes of your enemy Mother Fucker!" Freed attempted to sneak attack Madara as he could see that the Uchiha was busy being distracted, however Madara instantaneously stopped Freed's slash by just using two of his fingers.

Freed was beyond shocked, he could have never imagined a slash powered by four different Excaliburs could be countered so casually.

'What in the fuck? This son of bitch just stopped Excalibur like it was a tooth pick.'

Madara than turned his attention to Freed, his soul wrenching stare was beginning to peel off the layers of Freed's inner being.

"You want to dance with me monkey? Lets see if you can keep up with the Uchiha, **Chidori Stream.**"

An electrical discharge began to flow out of Madara's body and towards Freed, the crazed priest felt as if he was strapped into an electrical chair getting the life chocked out of him.

Freed's body just couldn't take anymore punishment and therefore he quickly released the Excalibur in his hand and leaped as far away as he possibly could.

"**FREED! YOU IMBECILE, HOW COULD YOU JUST LET GO OF EXCALIBUR LIKE THAT?!"** Kokabiel roared in anger, he was really not liking how things were going.

Asuka reacted quickly and made a dash for the Excalibur, she was just quick enough to reach the handle of the sword before Madara and when she had a firm grip she skidded away from the Uchiha making sure there was some distance between them.

Excalibur began glowing brightly when it was in the hands of Asuka.

Asuka herself could feel a strange surge of energy flow within her and felt as if another consciousness was starting to awake in her body.

"What is this power?" Asuka questioned in wonder with the white side of her hair and her left silver eye beginning to glow brightly.

Kokabiel saw this phenomena and soon concluded that what was happening to Asuka may very well work in his favor or it may interrupt his plans significantly.

'How could I have forgotten, Jesus was the original wielder of Excalibur, so the fact that Asuka is wielding this incomplete Excalibur it's causing a serge of Jesus's soul and energy to flow within the girl's body, this may prove fruit full or detrimental, If Jesus's soul awakens then it will fight off the soul of the Anti-Christ, however if Asuka is able to add Jesus's energy on top of the Anti-Christ's power without disrupting the Anti-Christ's control then she will be on a completely different league, I need to assist the Anti-Christ.'

Asuka began to scream in agony, her power was rising uncontrollably by the second due to her being in contact with the incomplete Excalibur, her aura grew wildly and it began to surround her entire body with one half of the aura being white and the other half being black.

Asuka's voice began to change tone going from her usual feminine voice to one of a demonic beast and vice versa, the intensity of her scream was beginning to cause a mini-earth quake and majority of the people that was present were beginning to fear the incredible rise in power from Asuka.

"This doesn't look good." Rias said not liking how Asuka is reacting to her rise in power.

Madara just observed Asuka and with the aid of is sharingan could see there was an internal conflict happening within the girl's body.

'Madara, it would seem that the other soul that was laying dormant in the girl's body is trying to awaken however with the two souls trying to obtain control it is causing an internal conflict in the girl's psyche and if this continues it will tear her mind and soul apart, something needs to be done.' Hagoromo stated.

"**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!."** Asuka's hair began to grow at an incredibly rapid rate with it now reaching all the way to her lower back, soon after Asuka sprouted out two sets of wings with one set being beautiful snow white angelic wings and the other set being more dragon like completely composed of dark smoke and shadows.

"Damn it we need to help her." Issei tried making a sprint to Asuka but could feel two pair of hands holding him back.

"Let go of me, can't you see she is in pain."

"Issei you need to stop, at your current level of power, Asuka's aura alone would eat you up alive, you need to trust in Lord Madara and that he will be able to deal with the situation." Kalawarner said making sure to tighten up her grip on Issei's body.

"Please baby for once stop being an idiot and hot-headed and just listen to us, you can't be the hero this time not at your current level, please baby just sit this one out." Raynare pleaded also making sure her grip on Issei was tight.

'**They right partner, you haven't even obtain your balance breaker yet, if you go charging in at your current level you will surely die.'**

"Alright fine…fine…I will sit this one out." Issei said in a defeated tone and just allowed his muscles to relax.

Kokabiel now got off his throne and began his descent to the surface, once his feet reached the soil he brought his hands together and created a magical barrier around Asuka.

"You will obey, I am your lord and you will submit to my command."

The barrier Asuka was encased in had it's own gravitational pull and it was forced Asuka to drop to her knees unwillingly, Kokabiel smiled seeing that his power can still hold dominance over Asuka, however his amusement was short lived as he could see that Asuka was slowly getting on her feet resisting the massive pull acting against her body.

'Not possible, you can't tell me I'm losing control of her.' Kokabiel increased his power with his eye's now glowing bright red and the barrier causing even more of a gravitational pull on Asuka's body.

"**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Asuka's scream intensified with it now causing a full on tectonic shift, the barrier was now starting to develop cracks as it couldn't keep taking the massive pressure that was acting against it.

Asuka's actions yet again left Kokabiel completely un-amused as she once again started getting on her feet doing her absolute best to resist his power.

"Damn it, listen to me slave, I am your master and you shall obey me, I command…" Kokabiel couldn't finish his sentence as now he was left completely shocked that Asuka broke out of his barrier and control.

Asuka's screams finally started to die down as it would now seem that she was slowly starting to get a grips of her power, she slowly raised her head and looked at Kokabiel died in the eye her stare indicating that she has broken out of his command and really didn't take too kindly to being controlled.

'You can sense it can't you Madara?'

'Yes Sage, although she has broken out of this cretin's command, I can still sense the Anti-Christ has control of her mind.'

'You know what this means right my reincarnation.'

'What?'

'You are about to participate in a three-way battle because we can all clearly see that the Anti-Christ is not about to pick sides.' Indra stated.

Indra's words couldn't be anymore accurate as now Asuka switched her attention to Madara her gaze indicating that he is also her target.

Kokabiel decided to move to the north east making sure there was an equal distance apart from him, Asuka and Madara, creating a triangle like formation.

Madara, Asuka and Kokabiel decided to circle each other with each of them walking to their right still maintaining the triangle like formation, their attention kept switching from their two opponents just waiting for one of them to make a move.

Asuka was the first one to break the deadlock with her charging straight for Madara with the full intention of slicing his head off, Madara only barely dodge her attack as he didn't expect Asuka to have such a dramatic rise in speed.

Kokabiel used this moment to try and capitalize on both Madara and Asuka as he sent a barrage of light spears in their direction however Asuka just raised one of her hands and used the holy power of Jesus to stop the light spears and redirected them to now charge straight for Kokabiel.

"Incredible she just stopped an a Cadre Fallen Angel's attack like it was nothing." Raynare said in complete amazement, however she was not the only one as majority of people were left in awe of Asuka's display.

Asuka tightened her grip on Excalibur and reattempted to butcher the Uchiha's body, however Madara just simply dodge her strikes but was more then impressed by Asuka's speed and technique with a sword.

Kokabiel saw the light spears heading in his direction and therefore created a giant magic circle in order to protect himself from the attack however he was soon caught off guard as Asuka still busy trying to cut down Madara found time in one of her swings to snap her fingers and when she did that, the light spears were immediately coated with the dark and unholy energy of the Anti-Christ.

Kokabiel didn't have time to dodge all the spears therefore he summoned his ten wings and covered the front of his body and held his breath bracing for impact.

A good amount of unholy light spears hit Kokabiel's barrier and they exploded on impact causing a massive amount smoke to form at Kokabiel's current location.

Madara used Kamui to phase through one of Asuka's swings which caught her massively off-guard, with Madara noticing this he quickly performed a jab to Asuka's face and was more than amused by the result that occurred.

Asuka's face barely moved from Madara's punch, she simply just re-positioned her face to look back at Madara, her gaze telling him that his punch did nothing but sting her.

(Chuckle) 'This dance should be interesting' Madara thought to himself as he could see Asuka's power has intensified to another level since their previous encounter.

His train of thought was quickly broken as he and Asuka could hear a fierce war-cry coming from Kokabiel's location, the smoke dissipated and it revealed Kokabiel breathing heavily with his clothes torn apart and his wings sustaining quite a bit of damage.

(Psychotic Laughter) "Now that's what I'm talking about, this is why war is needed, this whole peace bullshit is **FUCKING BORING!**, come on you two lets go all out and kill each other."

Kokabiel went charging straight for Madara and Asuka with two light swords in his hands.

'Alright then since these two wish to go all out I suppose it is time I respond as well.' Madara made a dash towards Kokabiel and met the fallen angel half way, Kokabiel didn't have time to respond to Madara's quick actions and soon felt immense pain in his abdomen from Madara's punch.

Asuka quickly appeared behind Madara but accomplished nothing as the Uchiha expertly blocked her attack and kicked her in the face, sending her flying.

Madara didn't give Asuka the chance to land as while she was still airborne Madara awakened his rinnegan and extended his arm towards Asuka's direction.

"**Universal Pull."** Asuka couldn't react as she could now feel and incredible force pulling her towards Madara and Kokabiel, when she was just a few inches away from the Uchiha, he quickly dashed away from Asuka and Kokabiel causing his two opponents to collide into each other.

Madara performed a cluster of hand signs and then brought one of his hands to his mouth **"Fire Style ****Fire Ball**** Jutsu."**

A large fireball was emitted from Madara's mouth and headed straight for his two opponents at obscene speeds.

Asuka got up and when she saw the flames she quickly extended her hand and stopped the ball of fire dead in it's tracks, Kokabiel responded as well quickly getting up and trying to stab Asuka from behind with his two swords.

However Asuka could sense his movements and raised Excalibur to block his cunning strikes, her eyes still fixated on the flames.

Asuka snapped her fingers and Madara's flames changed color going from their normal orange-red pigment to a more of a snow white dye, she then pulled back her extended arm commanding the flames to head in her direction.

She then used her wings and flew away from the flames trajectory, leaving Kokabiel the only one in the white fire ball's path.

Kokabiel was getting invested in this little game of catch and he just used both of his arms to stop the ball of fire, he then raised it to where it was now above him and put some of his own power in it causing the ball to triple in size.

'Hmmmmmmmmmm which son of a bitch should I throw this to, I still need the Anti-Christ so I shouldn't try to kill the girl, well I suppose your it Madara Uchiha.'

Kokabiel was preparing to launch the fire ball towards Madara, but the Uchiha quickly teleported in front of the fallen angel and raised his hand towards the ball of fire.

"**Universal pull."** Kokabiel felt as if a building was resting upon him as the fire ball's weight increased ten fold and it was putting massive stress on the fallen angel's body.

Madara smirked seeing Kokabiel's struggle then thought of a very painful idea.

'Hmmmmmmmmm how about creating a real life Tsukuyomi.' This thought really peaked the Uchiha's interest, he then performed a few hand signs and summoned a hundred shadow clones all of them possessing a chakra sword.

Kokabiel saw the hundreds of Madara's around him and he didn't like this sudden turn of events, Madara just snapped his fingers and Kokabiel's torture began, he felt dozens of swords penetrate his body and it was causing him unimaginable pain.

Kokabiel screams were sending shivers down the spines of majority of the people present, as they could only wonder the pain the fallen angel was experiencing.

Madara leaned in closer and brought his lips to Kokabiel's ear, "Careful now insect, we don't want you to drop the ball now do we."

Kokabiel's endurance was weighing thin as the weight of the fire ball was causing his legs to quiver in exhaustion add to that the constant stabbing and the fallen angel really didn't know how long he could keep going before he breaks.

(Heavy Breathing) "I'm going to get you for this…Uchiha."

Madara's smirk only increased, he enjoyed the fact this dog in front of him still has some bark in him.

Kokabiel did his best to control his breathing and when he was able to gain a bit of composure he raised his head to the sky and let out a massive war-cry.

"**COME ON OUT CERBERUS, HYDRA!"**

***Play Ao no Exorcist- OST- Exorcist* **

Immediately when Kokabiel uttered those words the corners of the school field started blazing with scorching red raging fire, soon part of the surface began to crumble and underneath the surface two very ominous looking beasts began to emerge.

After a few seconds, the beasts fully emerged from the surface and their eyes were dead set on Madara, one of the beast was an enormous three headed dog that had red demonic eyes, burning brown fur and had a serpent tail, the other beast was an equally enormous multi-headed serpentine that had scaly blue skin and menacing blue eyes.

From Madara's observation he concluded that these beasts had to at least be the height of his full body Susanoo.

"Impossible!"

"How could this be?!"

"Just who in the hell is this guy?!"

"What in the absolute fuck?!"

"We're all gonna die!"

"How on earth did Kokabiel get a hold of Hades's pets?" Rias asked in disbelief, right now in her eyes this battle was now turning into a situation that might end in everyone's death.

Sona began to worry heavily for the Uchiha, she knew Madara was powerful but to take on both of Hades's favorite pets would just be suicide.

Cerberus made a quick leap to Kokabiel in order to assist his master, Madara and his clones saw this and simply jumped away from the fallen angel before Cerberus could land, when the beast landed it swallowed the massive fire ball that was above Kokabiel providing his master with some much needed relief.

Asuka decided at that moment that the best course of action was to sit back for a while and just observe how the events will unfold.

"Ahhhhhh…that's a good boy, daddy was really in a tight situation but it's always good to know I can really on you Cerberus." Kokabiel said in gratitude while petting one of Cerberus's heads, the Hydra didn't want to be left out so it also made it's way to it's master, desperately seeking his affection.

"That's right daddy loves you both…now, about you Madara Uchiha, you really put me in a difficult situation there (Chuckle) and it's only logical now for me to return the favor, wouldn't you agree?"

Madara and his clones just folded their arms and looked at Kokabiel still not impressed by the sudden change of events.

"Awwwwwww…what's wrong human? fear got your tongue? Well it is unde…." Kokabiel didn't finish his sentence as he was abruptly interrupted by Madara.

The Uchiha burst into a roaring laughter really pitying the insect in front of him "Me? Fear? (Uncontrollable laughter) you really have no idea who I am do you? So you brought two playthings to the battle, do you really think that will strike me with fear? Let me do this to even out the odds, I will dispel my clones so that it is only me against your toys, but even then I still don't favor your odds insect."

Madara did just as he said, releasing his clones so that it was only him against Kokabiel and his two beasts, Kokabiel's rage grew to new levels, never has he ever felt so disrespected and humiliated to this extent and to make matters worse it was being done by a human, a race Kokabiel sees as nothing but slaves.

Madara's smirk grew to his full on battle maniac smile after seeing Kokabiel's anger, his been itching to test his rinnegan abilities and let lose for a while now.

"You will regret underestimating me human…Cerberus, Hydra sic'em." Kokabiel's beasts followed their master's orders and began charging at the still stationery Uchiha.

"Has he lost his mind?! He is about to face two of deadliest beasts Hades's has ever groomed and yet he still doesn't flinch, just who in the hell is this guy Sona?" Rias questioned now looking at her long time friend.

"I have no idea Rias… I really have…no idea."

"Has Sensei gone mad?! those two things are charging at him and he is still not moving, just how big are his balls?" Issei questioned.

"To be honest with you baby, I would also love to know." Raynare responded, every single one of them just couldn't keep their eyes off Madara.

'Come on Madara, what's your plan? You can't tell me you just gonna stand there and let those two beasts run you down.' Akeno thought to herself, her eyes firmly fixed on Madara's smiling face.

"Kill…kill…kill them Madara, so I can have you to myself, your death is mine and mine alone." Asuka muttered under her breath still deciding to sit back and see how things pan out.

As the two beast were edging ever so closely to the Uchiha, Madara just raised his right hand and kept his gaze locked onto his targets.

"**Almighty Push."**

After Madara uttered those words the two beast could feel an invisible force act against them and it sent them and a large chunk of the terrain flying in the opposite direction.

However Madara wasn't done there as he quickly activated the Asura path and it caused his arm to change form transforming it from it's normal state to now of that of a mechanical canon, he aimed the canon at his still airborne targets getting ready to fire.

"What the? Is Sensei some kind of humanized gundam? Da hell is up with his arm?" Issei asked in complete amazement.

"No…Lord Madara is one hundred percent human, every single supernatural here can sense it no doubt, it has to be those eyes of his, they must grant him unheard of powers and abilities." Kalawarner responded.

'You just keep surprising me, show me more Madara…more…I want to see more of you.' Akeno thought to herself, her excitement levels rising by the second.

Madara's canon released a blue plasma beam and when it made contact with the two beasts it detonated on impact causing a quite incredibly gigantic explosion that covered the whole sky.

Few seconds went by and the land experienced some rain once again however this rain was different instead of it being droplets of water, the rain now consisted of droplets of blood.

The explosion died down and when everyone looked to the sky they found nothing except droplets of bloody rain descending towards them.

Madara closed his eyes and simply smiled enjoying the bloody shower he created, everyone looked at him with a new found fear, they have never seen such a display of power and the truly terrifying this was that it was coming from a human.

Madara then opened his eyes and looked straight at Kokabiel his rinnegan glowing brightly in the darkness of the night, for a split second the fallen angel could of sworn that when he looked at Madara he could see the silhouette of the grim reaper.

"What's the matter dog? Fear got your tongue?" Madara questioned now slowly walking towards Kokabiel.

Kokabiel didn't know how to respond, Madara's actions stunned the fallen angel into silence and he was now starting to run out of cards to play, as he saw Madara make his approach Kokabiel's instincts subconsciously forced his body to back away.

'What's going on with me? How can I, one of the great leaders of the fallen angels be afraid of a human? This doesn't make sense I need to get a hold of myself.' Kokabiel said to himself as he noticed his body trembling against his will.

"Look at him, he is actually afraid of Madara." Sona stated after studying Kokabiel's body language.

"To be honest with you Sona I'm also afraid of him, when he defeated Riser he was able to gain my respect but the mere fact he casually obliterated two of Hades's favorite pets has really now put me on edge."

'Incredible…just simply incredible…you keep on surprising me Madara…show me more…I want to see** MORE'** Akeno said to herself with her heart rate going through the roof.

Madara decided to crack it up a notch and started running towards the fallen angel, Kokabiel was caught off guard by the Madara's change in tempo and decided that the best course of action was to spread his wings and reach for the skies.

"**Universal pull."**

However unfortunately for Kokabiel his take off was short lived as he felt an invisible force pull him back to the ground and towards Madara.

When Kokabiel was a few feet from Madara, the Uchiha force Kokabiel to lay down on ground with his back facing Madara.

"Now if I remember correctly from my readings, God of the bible striped Lucifer the ability to fly by ripping his wings off, as I analyze it, that doesn't seem like a bad idea for me to try out, wouldn't you agree dog?" Madara questioned now being above Kokabiel's back.

Kokabiel's eyes widen with fear as he really didn't like the notion of Madara's question.

***End Song***

Madara grabbed one of Kokabiel's wings and began the fallen angel's second round of torture by now starting to pull the wings off Kokabiel's back.

Kokabiel screamed in agony the degree of pain was so serve that he felt as if his skin was being peeled off his body.

A good amount of the individuals there couldn't conjure up the strength to continue watching the absolute brutality that was in front of them, they eventually turned there heads and covered their ears to block out the screams of a man being tortured.

One by one the Uchiha teared off all of Kokabiel's ten wings each tear causing the fallen angel to scream like a dying animal.

Madara summoned two shadow clones and ordered them to gather all of Kokabiel's wings and stack them in a pile just in front of the fallen angel.

Madara then took hold of Kokabiel's long hair and pulled him up so that the fallen angel could look at the pile of black wings.

"Now I'm gonna strip you further of your pride and honor insect, bare witness as I burn down all you have accomplished." Madara said with his lips beside Kokabiel's left ear.

Madara reverted his eyes back to the Mangekyou Sharingan and looked directly at the pile of bloody black wings.

"**Amaterasu" **

Black flames descended upon the wings and they were slowly turning them into ash.

"Damn…I always knew Sensei was hardcore but good God this is intense." Issei said not being able to keep his eyes away from what Madara was doing.

"I hold no pity for that bastard his finally getting what he deserves." Kalawarner stated as she was enjoying Madara's display of dominance.

"Now I understand what master meant when he said that his enemies will experience his hate and vengeance, and to do something like this is the ultimate humiliation for a fallen." Raynare stated.

"What do you mean by that?" Issei questioned.

(Gentle sigh) "You know baby, you really outta start learning about the supernatural world, you pretty much apart of it now but anyway let me explain, for any angel whether they are pure or fallen their wings are a symbol of hard work, dedication, respect, power and honor, you could pretty much say our wings are our ego and pride…"

"That's right, you should have noticed Issei that Kokabiel has four more pair of wings then us, to see and measure an angel's power it is all down to how many wings the angel possess these wings are like our children and we love them to death so now to have not only your wings ripped off but to also be burned in right in front of your face is just beyond soul destroying…" Kalawarner said continuing Raynare's speech.

"Yeap to see your wings burn in front of you is almost like watching all your proudest and fondest memories, all your hard work and dedication, all your respect and honor and all your character disappear as if they never existed." Raynare concluded.

Kokabiel wore a defeated expression on his face as he watched his pride and joys burn right in front of him he felt weak and powerless and due to this dip in self-confidence he let his control of Asia slip away.

"Huh? What the? Where am I?" Asia questioned still trying to gain her bearings.

"Asia! Hey are you okay?"

"Issei? what's going on? Where am I? And why am I wearing a priest's cloths?"

Issei made his way to Asia and gave her a tight hug, "That doesn't matter now Asia the most important thing is that your back and your safe."

"I'm back? Where did I go? And who are those two women behind you Ise-kun?"

"Oh yeah, you haven't met these two have you? Asia this is Raynare and Kalawarner they are both fallen angels that have joined our group." Issei said to Asia while pointing to the two fallen angels.

"Hey there." Raynare greeted.

"How do you do?" Kalawarner questioned.

"Oh hi nice to meet you, anyway quick question Ise-kun where is my big brother?" Asia questioned.

"Oh no don't worry about that Asia, Sensei is here, he is just taking care of business."

"What do you mean by taking care of business?" Asia questioned now getting out of Issei's hug and taking a look around her surroundings, as she was scanning the environment she could see the school field looked like it was a victim of a war, she continued her scan and saw a large group of students recovery from some injuries.

Asia soon smelt something burning and decided to direct her attention to where the smell was coming from, she saw her elder brother holding a man up by his hair and they were standing behind a pile of burning black wings.

When Asia got a better look at the man Madara was holding up, her mind began to release all the recent memories that had been locked up deep in her psyche.

"What a minute now I remember, that's the man that kidnapped me and had me under his control."

"That's right Asia, that man is called Kokabiel and it's through the efforts of your older brother that you were able to be let go of Kokabiel's mind manipulation." Kalawarner said now standing beside Asia.

"Wait a minute where's Asuka?"

Immediately after Asia asked that question Asuka appeared right beside Asia, her eyes still fixated on her two opponents.

Everyone's body apart from Asia's tensed up as they were on guard and watched every movement of Asuka, just waiting for her to try anything funny.

"You called?" Asuka questioned with her voice interchanging from it's normal tone to a demonic one while looking at Asia through the corner of her eye.

"Asuka! we were being mind controlled by Kokabiel that's why…" Asia could finish her sentence as her lips were sealed by Asuka placing a single finger above them.

Issei saw this and was almost at the brink of chopping Asuka's hand off regardless if she is possessed by the Anti-Christ or not.

"Sshhhhhhhhhhh…I already know about that Asia, I also broke out of Kokabiel's mind manipulation just recently and as for you Ise-kun I wouldn't make any sudden movements, you really wouldn't want to take me on at your current level of power." Asuka said now looking at Issei with her silver pupil glowing ever so brightly.

"So does that mean you gonna come back with us Asuka?" Asia questioned with a sliver of hope.

"Ncawwwww ain't that adorable but unfortunately Asia that won't be happening." Asuka said now stroking the side of Asia's face.

"But why? aren't we suppose to be family?" Asia questioned her voice vibrating with a pinch of heart break.

(Chuckle) "I'm not that person anymore Asia, the Asuka you know and love is locked up and will never escape from me." Asuka stated but her voice grew more demonic.

"No…what ever you are let go of my older sister right now." Asia said with a single tear drop running down her left cheek.

Asuka felt a surge of discomfort in her body, it's almost as if Asia's words were causing a part of her to regain control.

Asuka shaked her head almost as an attempt to regain her senses, "Enough of this I don't have time for you, Madara and Kokabiel are my current objective." Asuka said now leaving Asia and heading straight for two opponents.

She appeared right behind Madara and Kokabiel in a battle stance ready to take one of them on.

"So you have returned." Madara said now letting go of Kokabiel's hair allowing the fallen angel plummet to the floor once again, his eyes still glued to the pile of burning wings.

Madara then turned around and looked at Asuka dead in the eye his Sharingan rivaling her black and sliver irises.

'Help me!'

Madara narrowed his eyes as he could of sworn he heard someone's voice.

'Please help me Madara!'

'You hear that my reincarnation?' Indra questioned

'Hmmmm it sounds like the girl.'

'She is calling out to you Madara, it seems that she cannot fight off the Anti-Christ on her own.' Hagoromo stated.

'Please Madara help me…I need you…you the only one that can save me…'

Asuka began to scream wildly the power of the Anti-Christ surrounding her entire body, eventually the aura grew larger and began to take form, a few more seconds go by and Asuka could be seen in the middle of an ethereal fifty foot tall demonic giant.

(Nervous Chuckle) "Man…I guess you guys were right when you said I have no chance against her." Issei said in awe and fear as he and everyone else knew that they didn't even have a sliver of a chance trying to defeat Asuka.

'It's big' Indra said in an amused tone.

'It's strong' Hagoromo stated.

'It's pathetic' Madara interjected.

'So then what are you gonna use?' Indra questioned.

'An ability I haven't really used before.' Madara said, ending his mental conversation.

"Kill…kill…kill…kill Madara…"the demonic giant said keeping it's red eyes on Madara.

"So you can speak huh? I presume this is how you look like Anti-Christ?" Madara questioned.

(Evil Laughter) "Smart human…however this is just an avatar of my appearance but still well done for figuring that out." The giant said now clapping its hands which caused massive gushes of wind to travel through out the school field.

"You remind me of Jesus…I hate Jesus…therefore I hate you…your blood will be mine human."

While the Anti-Christ was issuing it's little speech Madara took the time to activate his Rinnegan and ready one of the six paths techniques.

"Hmph we will see about that,** Summoning Justu."** a large smoke screen appeared out of thin air and it completely covered the area Madara was currently occupying making it impossible to see the Uchiha.

The smoke screen began to fade away and Madara could be seen standing on the head of a giant drill-beaked bird while being surrounded by a giant multi-headed dog, a giant rhino, a giant centipede, a giant snake-tailed chameleon, a giant ox, a giant panda and a giant crustacean.

"You just full of surprises aren't you Madara." Sona muttered to herself, her eyes glued to Madara

"You know what guys I don't think we should ever doubt the master." Raynare said in awe with her companions only able to nod in agreement as they were all equally shocked.

"I can't believe I challenged this guy before…I should really be grateful because looking at Mr Uchiha's power right now, this man could of easily killed all of us." Rias stated out loud with her peerage only able to nod in agreement.

The giant wore a very nervous and frustrated expression on it's face as it really didn't know how it would take on eight giant beasts at once.

Madara snapped his fingers and the ox and the rhino began the assault by charging straight for the demonic giant.

The demon planted it's feet in the ground and extended it's arms ready to brace for impact, a few seconds go by and the demon was able to stop the two beasts assault by grabbing hold of their horns however that was not the end of it as immediately after the demon stopped the two beasts, the multi-headed dog launched from it's location and pounced on the demon forcing it to now land on it's back.

The beast didn't waste any time and ordered one of it's heads to grow straight for the demon's neck which caused it immense amount of pain, the demonic giant quickly got hold of the beast's legs and began to pull them with the hopes of tearing the beast apart.

It's plan ended in failure as the multi-headed dog just decided to split into three slightly smaller dogs, all of which were biting a part of the demon's body.

The demon quickly looked to the sky and it's eyes widened in horror as it could see the giant panda heading it's way with high velocity in a diving canon ball like fashion.

Soon the panda landed on the demon causing it to create a large crater on the ground, the panda then disappeared giving the demon a moment of relief however that relief was short lived as it could see the giant drill-beaked bird heading in it's direction with even greater speeds.

The bird collided and it caused both Asuka and the demon unspeakable pain, the demon knew it couldn't take anymore punishment so it push the bird away from it and attempted to climb out of the crater, however, as it was almost out of the crater it felt it's wrists beginning grabbed by the crustacean.

The crustacean pulled the demon out of the crater and began swinging it around forcing it to collide with the ground many times, the crustacean then forced the giant to collide with the ground one more time but after this the beast stopped it's assault however it still kept hold of the demon's wrists.

During this temporary moment of rest the demon could feel it's arms being forced together and as it looked at it's arms it could see that the giant centipede decided to wrap itself around the demon's arms forcing it's limbs to have no mobility.

The chameleon appeared in front of the demon, the beast acted as transportation for the Uchiha as Madara was just standing on it's head observing the battle.

Madara raised his hand and used the Deva path to force the giant to levitate just above the surface restricting it from all mobility.

"What…do you plan on doing to me?" The demonic giant questioned in a fatigued tone while looking at the Uchiha.

Madara just smirked at it's question "Why don't you take a look to your left and right."

The demon did as Madara suggested and took a look at it's sides, on it's left it could see the rhino staring at it extremely menacingly and looked like it was ready to charge and on it's right it saw the ox also looking at it menacingly, both beasts were stamping their feet just waiting for their master's order to charge.

"You wouldn't! you could kill the girl if you try this." The demon said in a desperate tone.

Madara just smiled at the demon's statement and snapped his fingers signaling to his beasts that they have the green light, both beasts released an intimidating squeal then started charging towards the demon.

"Okay wait let's talk about this." The demon said with the hopes of trying to negotiate it's way out of this situation.

Madara remained silent and just kept watching, his smirk growing by the second.

"Is Sensei trying to kill Asuka?!" Issei questioned not liking his master's plan.

"Like Raynare said Issei lets not doubt Lord Madara, we have no idea what Lord Madara is planning." Kalawarner said.

"What about you Asia? What do you think?"

"I believe in big brother Ise-kun, he will find a way to save Asuka I'm just sure of it." Asia said with a serious look on her face.

Madara's two beast were edging closer and closer and the Anti-Christ knew it was quickly running out of time, it knew that if Asuka was to take on one more big hit, it would undoubtedly force her body to shutdown.

"Stop this…you could kill the girl…you wouldn't want her death on your consciousness now would you?" The Anti-Christ question trying ever tactic it could to try and get out of this.

"If you challenge the Uchiha do not expect mercy from me, **now begone."** After Madara uttered those last words his beast collided with the demon and it caused a massive flash to ensue through out the school yard causing everyone present temporary blindness.

The flash died down and Asuka could be seen laying on the floor, completely out of commission, Madara dispelled his summoning and made his way to Asuka, he placed his fingers together and formed a cross like hand seal which caused two shadow clone to appear beside him.

Madara instructed his clones to pick up Asuka by her arms and hold her in such a way that it looked like she was dangling from a cross, when Madara reached her face he activated the human path and placed his hand on Asuka's head fully intending on pulling out the soul of the Anti-Christ.

As Madara began the extraction of the Anti-Christ's soul, Asuka began to scream in anguish as this is by the far the most painful thing she has ever experienced, as the extraction was taking place Madara mind was slowly getting flooded with the memories, abilities and objectives of the Anti-Christ, he was obtaining extremely confidential information that may or may not assist him in the future.

Eventually Madara was able to completely extract the soul of the Anti-Christ however he didn't have time to examine it further as the Anti-Christ soul slowly began to turn into dark particles and they took to the skies leaving the battlefield defeated.

Shortly afterwards Madara felt his consciousness being pulled by Asuka's mind.

***Asuka's Mindscape***

Madara found himself in a plain white void that was completely empty.

"Thank you."

Madara immediately turned around to see who it was that was speaking to him and when he done so he could see a young man standing behind him wearing some worn out golden battle armor.

"And who the hell are you?" Madara questioned.

"Oh yes sorry for not making an introduction, the name is Christ, Jesus Christ."

"So your the so-called son of God huh?"

"That I am Madara Uchiha and you sir have done a great service for me and my host Asuka." Jesus stated with a gentle smile.

"What? Extracting the soul of the Anti-Christ?" Madara questioned.

"Exactly that my friend, this child's mind was the equivalent of that of a burning inferno when my counterpart was in control, if you didn't step in her psyche would have surely been ripped apart and all would've been lost."

"So where is the girl? We are in her mind after all." Madara questioned.

"I'm right behind you Madara-sama."

Madara turned around and could see Asuka smiling back at him, her appearance has once again taken another dramatic change with both her eyes now being silver and majority of her hair reverting back to it's original black pigment however there were streaks of sliver that could be seen in her hair, the length also changed with her hair now reaching all the way to her knees.

"Thank you so much Madara-sama, my mind felt like it was a war-zone and I was barely holding on to my psyche, if you didn't step in then I would have had my soul captured by the Anti-Christ forever." Asuka said now making her way towards Madara.

"We may have won the battle but the war still goes on." Jesus interjected.

"What do you mean by that?" Madara questioned.

"Although yes the soul of the Anti-Christ has been extracted from Asuka's body it doesn't mean this is the end of my counter part."

"Wait are you telling me the Anti-Christ might come back?!" Asuka questioned with pinches of fear in her voice.

"Not might, it will return, as we are speaking right now my counter part is searching for a new host to take over and unfortunately it will eventually find one and whoever that host is will become your eternal rival." Jesus stated.

(Exhausted sigh) "You've got to be kidding me, I thought I was done with this bullshit."

"I know this is difficult for you child, however it seemed my father choice you to be the child of prophecy." Jesus stated.

"Da hell does that even mean?!" Asuka questioned in frustration.

"The problem is the plan of my second coming had to be altered due to my death in the great war, my father knew that the world would need someone to save it from the Anti-Christ and for reasons only he knows he picked you, therefore making you the child of prophecy." Jesus stated.

"But I'm just a college student how on earth do you expect me to save the world from that thing?!"

"Listen, like I said there is a reason why both my father and Lucifer picked you to host two of the greatest souls in Christian belief, it was either that you were to become Christianity's destruction or become Christianity's savior, therefore whatever you do right now will forever change the course of this world, the supernatural world and all of Christianity."

"What do you mean by that?" Asuka questioned.

"You need to pick a side child, either you embrace your destiny as the child of prophecy and do all you can to defeat my counterpart when the time comes or you reject me but know this if you do reject me the Anti-Christ will leave whatever host it finds and do all it can to once again take control of your body and reign destruction upon us all."

(Chuckle) "Yeah…no pressure at all…thanks for that Jesus."

While Asuka was contemplating on this massive world changing decision, Jesus turned his eyes to Madara and observed the Uchiha with very calculating eyes almost as if he was trying to figure out something about the Uchiha.

"Alright…alright I will fight off the Anti-Christ but on one condition though."

"And what would that be?" Jesus questioned now shifting his gaze back to Asuka.

"I will only fight the Anti-Christ if I'm able to stay with and assist Madara-sama with his goal of world peace." Asuka said now looking at Madara.

"As long as you agree to fight off the Anti-Christ then I am happy and the fact you wish to obtain world peace only further increases my contentment with you my host." Jesus said with a warm smile.

"You still wish to help me with my goal girl?" Madara questioned.

"Of course it's the least I can do after you **LITERALLY SAVED ME FROM HELL** besides after seeing and experiencing all this crazy shit, world peace doesn't seem that bad of a goal."

"Hmph very well then." Madara said.

"Alright then but before we depart, Asuka I'm gonna need you to repeat these words to fully take hold of my power." Jesus said.

"Sure alright what are they?"

"Repeat after me, in the name of the Father and the Son and the Holy Spirit I Asuka Toriyama fully accept my role as the child of prophecy and I fully embrace the power of Jesus Christ the son of man to do all that I can to save this world from the evil one."

"In the name of the Father and the Son and the Holy Spirit I Asuka Toriyama fully accept my role as the child of prophecy and I fully embrace the power of Jesus Christ the son of man to do all that I can to save this world from the evil one."

After Asuka uttered those words she felt an incredible surge of power flow through out her body, her sliver eyes began to glow and she now sprouted from her back twelve majestic snow white angel wings.

"The initiation is complete." After Jesus said those words he snapped his fingers which forced Asuka to now leave the mindscape leaving only Madara and himself.

"You're not from this world are you Madara?" Jesus questioned now looking at Madara.

(Chuckle) "Impressive you are the first to ever realize that, however I would like to know Christ, how did you come to that conclusion?"

"Firstly I contain knowledge of all the most powerful beings and I can sense you have the potential to be one of the strongest beings in existence however I have no knowledge of you therefore it means you had to come from another plain of existence, secondly I can sense you have a quite frankly absurd amount of chakra, so absurd that it makes the nine-tailed fox Yasaka look like a child and at the time I thought she was the one with the most chakra."

When Madara heard the words nine-tailed fox he automatically narrowed his eyes and kept his attention on high-alert.

"Did you just say nine-tailed fox?"

"Yes…Yasaka the nine-tailed fox, the leader of the Youkai Faction based in Kyoto…do you know her?" Jesus questioned with a raised eye brow due to seeing Madara's expression when he asked his question.

'There is just no ways.' Indra said.

'Sage? Did you bring the nine-tailed fox with us to this world?' Madara questioned.

'No of course not, it can only mean this world has it's own nine tailed fox.' Hagoromo stated.

'Didn't Christ just say the nine-tailed fox is a her?' Indra questioned.

'He also did say that my level of power makes her look like a child.' Madara stated.

'But this is interesting, it makes me wonder just how many other beings can use chakra?' Hagoromo questioned.

'We need to investigate this Yasaka and her Youkai Faction.' Madara said.

'Oh this should be fun and by the way Jesus is speaking to you.' Indra said.

"Ummmmmmm hello?…was it something I said?" Jesus questioned.

Madara was immediately broken out of his mental conversation by Jesus's question.

"This nine-tailed fox you speak of, you say that she is weaker than me?"

"As I said before Madara your chakra level makes hers look like that of a child, I have met her on a few occasions in my life and every time our path's have crossed I have always sensed her power and although she is quite powerful she is not in the realm of the top ten."

"Top ten you say?"

"Yes Madara although the list has probably changed over the years there were a select few entities that made the top ten strongest beings in existence. Jesus stated.

"And who are they?" Madara questioned.

"From my memory the order goes as follows, first Trihexa, second Bahamut, third my father God of the bible, fourth Lucifer the original king of the devils, fifth myself, sixth Great Red, seventh Ophis, tied at eight place is the two heavenly dragons when they are at full power of course, ninth place goes to the Shinto goddess of the sun Amaterasu and tenth is my counter part the Anti-Christ at full power of course."

'Amaterasu?' Indra questioned in a surprised tone.

'Hmph this world is getting more interesting by the second.' Hagoromo said.

"You just said Amaterasu."

"Yes one of the three Shinto deities of Japan, Amaterasu the Shinto goddess of the sun…" However Jesus wasn't able to finish his explanation as Madara lined up another question.

"Wait there is three of these deities?" Madara questioned.

"Yes, there is Amaterasu goddess of the sun and her two brothers, Susanoo god of the storm and Tsukuyomi god of the moon all three were born from the god Izangi…is there a problem Madara?"

'Unbelievable…father just what kind of world did you bring us to?' Indra questioned.

'I never realized there would be some many references from our world that would be present in this world, I just knew there were powerful beings.' Hagoromo stated.

'This just makes things even more interesting, it does however raise the question though, are these deities as powerful as our abilities?' Madara questioned.

'I suppose there is only way to find out my reincarnation.'

'Yes, I would also love to know the answer.' Hagoromo said.

"You know it's considered rude to you ignore someone when they are talking to you Madara."

Madara was once again brought out of his mental conversation by Jesus's statement.

"Where can I find these Shinto deities Christ?"

"Well that's not particularly easy because in order to enter their realm you have to be invited by one of them, however I do know that Amaterasu is best friends with Yasaka, she occasionally visits the Youkai leader in Kyoto so perhaps you can meet the goddess of the sun through the nine-tailed fox."

"Hmmmmmmmm interesting I will need to meet these characters soon, for now however you must release me Christ, I need to return to the real world to continue my goal."

"Alright wait before I let you go can I ask you for some favors?" Jesus questioned.

"What are they?" Madara asked in an annoyed tone.

"Firstly I need you to assist with the training of Asuka, all though I can teach and train her, my teachings are only mental however with you she can also train her body so that she can handle most of my power and learn how to fight using hand to hand combat as well as wield Excalibur."

"Very well then it will also benefit me in the long run I need powerful followers for my goal."

"Thank you Madara I really appreciated it, you know I think this will be a start of a beautiful friendship between you and I, but anyways thank you again and until we meet next time, goodbye my friend." Jesus said with him and the white void slowly fading away.

Madara was transported back to reality and when his senses fully returned to him he could see Asuka looking at him with a very annoyed expression.

"Can you tell your clones to finally let go of me." Asuka requested as she tried to squirm out of clones grip.

Madara dispelled his clones which caused Asuka to fall flat on her face as she was expecting Madara's clones to gently place her on her feet not to all of a sudden disappear.

"HEY! You could of at least instructed your cl…"

"**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ****HELP!"** Asuka didn't finish her little rant as she was interrupted by a tremendously loud scream.

Madara and Asuka turned their attention to where the scream was coming from and they could see Asia was being held hostage by Dohnaseek as he was standing behind her with a dagger firmly placed on her neck.

Kokabiel soon appeared beside Dohnaseek and although he has been battered and bruised and stripped of his pride he was still able to exhibit his arrogant smile.

"You think I was done…(Chuckle)…**I WILL NEVER BE DONE YOU SONS A BITCHES!…I AM FUCKING KOKABIEL THE NEW GOD OF CHRISTIANITY…THAT OLD FUCKTARD THAT YOU CALL GOD IS DEAD AND GONE AND I WILL BE THE ONE TO TAKE HIS PLACE."**

After Kokabiel finished his speech majority of the people present dropped to their knees in shock as they never expected to hear such unbelievable news.

"You lying, it's a lie it just has to be a **LIE."** Xenovia said as this sudden traumatic news was causing her to have a full on mental breakdown.

"God is dead…it just can't be." Asia whispered to herself as a single tear ran down her face, this is with out a doubt the most painful news she has ever heard.

(Psychotic laugh) "Don't you just love despair seeing all this shocked and horrified faces really turns me on, but fortunately I'm not lying, God indeed died in the great war when he had to fight Lucifer and Trihexa, the only reason why this information is confidential is that if majority of the supernatural world knew of God's death it would cause unspeakable chaos and disarray." Kokabiel stated.

Xenovia and Irina dropped to their knees completely depressed and demoralized, Issei tried to comfort the two exorcists however the girls were inconsolable.

"Impossible how can the most powerful being in Christian belief be dead for so many years and I didn't even know?!" Sona asked herself, although she was beyond shocked to hear the news of God's death she was as equally disappointed in herself for not knowing as the young devil prides herself on her knowledge gathering.

Madara quickly turned his attention to Asuka and when he used his Sharingan to see through her eyes he could see Jesus looking back at him tears running down his face indicating that the son of God didn't know of his father's death.

(Chuckle) "That's right drown in despair your God is dead and there is no one that will be able to save you…I am the one you will worship…I am the one to reignite the flames of war, I am the one that will become the God of this world." Kokabiel stated with his amusement being the highest it's ever been however unfortunately for him his amusement was short lived due to a certain someone.

"You know you really testing me right now dog, it is clear that our little interaction didn't teach you anything therefore it's only right that I reinforce my teachings." Madara said now looking at Kokabiel.

Kokabiel only smirked and snapped his fingers signaling to Dohnaseek that he should press the blade even tighter of Asia's neck.

"I have your dear little sister Madara you wouldn't want to risk her life now would you? If I see even the slightest movements from you, well then lets just say you gonna need to prepare a coffin for a nun."

Madara just broke out into a roaring laughter and in literally a split second later appeared right in front of Dohnaseek with his sharingan glowing as bright as ever.

"You dare threaten me, this will be your undoing,** AMATERASU."**

Dohnaseek's face was immediately covered with the infamous eternal black flames, the pain was so serve that the fallen angel let go of Asia in order to try extinguish the black flames.

Madara immediately grabbed Asia and summoned one of his clones to escort her back to Issei's group, Dohnaseek could feel his face and eyes begin to slowly melt and it was causing him excruciating pain he used his hands to try take out the flames however that was proven to be a foolish move as now his hands were covered with the black flames.

(Chuckle) "These are the eternal black flames of the Amaterasu, black flames that will not go out until they completely incinerate their target, unfortunately for you I am the only one that can turn off these flames, best you prepare yourself for one of the worst death's possible." Madara stated with a smirk.

A few seconds go by and everyone could hear a loud pop come from Dohnaseek's face which indicated his eyes have just blown up due to the intense heat of the Amaterasu, everyone who was watching could see large amounts of flesh drip from Dohnaseek's face to the ground and it was really making them sick.

"**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH MAKE IT STOP PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU."** Dohnaseek pleaded but it was to no avail as Madara just continued to watch the fallen angel suffer.

Soon the flesh from his hands began to melt and drip from his body to the floor.

Kokabiel saw his subordinate suffering and it made him both sick as well as fear for his life.

Once again majority of the people turned their attention elsewhere as they just could develop the will and stomach to continue watching this brutality.

Soon the flames entered his ears and eye sockets and they began burning his brain after a few seconds the fallen angel was non-responsive as his brain has now turned into mush and was slowly oozing from his ears, eye sockets and nostrils.

The scene was beyond grim, it was done right vomit inducing as those watching have never seen something so intense and disgusting.

"Like I said, now I know what the master meant when he said his enemies will experience his hate." Raynare stated trying her absolute best to keep her lunch in her stomach.

Her companions could only nodded in agreement.

Eventually Dohnaseek dropped to the floor completely dead and the flames now expanded to his whole body now burning every inch of the fallen angel.

Madara now looked at Kokabiel, his gaze completely causing the fallen angel to quiver in fear, Kokabiel didn't waste anytime and decided to make a run for it hoping to get out of this situation alive.

"**Universal pull." **

Kokabiel truly despised those two words as he knew very well what the result was going to be once those words have been spoken.

Once again Kokabiel felt his body being pulled towards Madara and it really put the fallen angel into a complete frenzy as he dropped to the floor and used every muscle in his hands and fingers to try and claw away from Madara however his efforts only slightly slowed down the pulling force of Madara's ability.

(Chuckle) "Would you look at that, the insect doing all he can to squirm away from me (Chuckle) this is beyond ugly."

Madara decided he had enough of these games and increased the attraction power of universal pull, eventually Kokabiel was right in front of the Uchiha and Madara now forced him up and placed him into a serve chock hold.

With Kokabiel firmly in his grasps Madara now turned his attention to Kiba as he noticed something about the young devil when he first entered the battlefield.

"You, boy come here there is something I wish to discuss with you."

Kiba as first hesitated but eventually realized that he is not exactly Madara's enemy so with that in mind Rias's knight eventually gathered enough courage and made his way to the Uchiha.

When Kiba reached Madara, the Uchiha used his sharingan to see through his eyes and into the young devil's soul.

"I can see it in you boy, you contain the flames of hatred and seek vengeance."

Kiba was shocked to hear Madara's words and was beyond shocked at how accurate Madara's words were.

"How do you…"

"I know those flames very well boy, they are an eternal inferno that seek vengeance and destruction, I have embraced those flames many times in my life and I can see who those flames burn for." Madara stated as he shifted his attention from Kiba to Valper Galilei.

Madara extended his free hand and used Universal pull to bring Valper to the feet of the Uchiha and the young devil.

"I may not know the details, but I can see it deep in your soul, your flames burn for this pig, I have left him alive for you to deal with these flames of yours, I will not instruct you on what to do child, you do what you must." Madara said giving Kiba a chakra sword and now walking away still keeping Kokabiel in his chock hold, leaving the young devil completely alone with the priest.

"So where were we dog?" Madara questioned as he shifted his attention back to the quivering fallen angel.

"**Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide."**

For reasons unknown to the Uchiha, Madara could feel his power drop at an alarming rate.

"What is this?!"

Madara unwillingly released Kokabiel as his strength was getting weaker by the second, Madara dropped to one knee as this strange phenomenon was really doing a number on the Uchiha's body.

"So your the infamous human known as Madara Uchiha?"

Madara raised his head and could see a young man with light silver hair and light blue eyes hovering above him with mechanical looking white wings with sharp blue flaps, his outfit consisted of a dark green V-neck shirt with a high collared black leather jacket over it, he was also wearing burgundy jeans with a silver chain drooping down over them and black leather chaps with three bands encircling his right calf and black shoes with black buckles.

When Issei laid his eyes on Madara's new contender he could feel every instinct in his body screaming to him to attack the silver haired young man.

(Chuckle) "Interesting power you got there boy, it could of reminds me of an old friends ability." Madara said still looking at the young man.

"The name's Vali and what you are experiencing is my ability known as divine dividing."

"Wait a minute Vali? As in the White Dragon Emperor Vali?" Sona questioned out loud.

"What the hell is Azazel's subordinate doing here?" Kalawarner muttered under her breath as she, Kokabiel, Freed and Raynare knew exactly who Vali was.

"So you know who I am Sona Sitri?" Vali questioned as shifted his attention to the devil heiress.

"Of course we know who you are, you are this generation's White Dragon Emperor, however the real question is, what on earth are you doing here?" Sona questioned.

"Oh no that's simple my objective is to retrieve Kokabiel before he gets himself killed." Vali stated now descending to the surface.

"**So you just gonna ignore me White one?" **Ddraig questioned as Issei's hand transformed into his sacred gear.

"**Your still alive Red one?"** a deep voice could be heard coming from Vali's wings.

"**I was wondering when we would meet again?"** Ddraig questioned.

"**As have I, it is fate for us to fight my rival, it is inevitable." **The voice stated, quickly responding to Ddraig's question.

"**Yes the time will come when our hosts will have to do battle."** Ddraig stated.

"So your supposed to be my eternal rival huh? You don't look like much, just seem like a pathetic kid that hides behind those two fallen angels, oh and by the way hey there Raynare and Kalawarner Azazel sends his regards." Vali said as he shifted his attention to Issei and his group.

"Same back at your scumbag." Issei said with his anger rising rapidly.

Madara was able to retrieve some of his strength and began to stand up so he could have a better view of this generation's White Dragon Emperor.

Vali eventually reached the surface and his eyes were immediately locked into a staring competition with the Uchiha.

"So tell me boy, what makes you think I will just willingly hand over this insect to you?" Madara questioned.

"Oh no Madara Uchiha, I am taking Kokabiel with me whether you like it or not." Vali stated as he made his way towards the fallen angel.

Madara closed his eyes and broke into a small chuckle as truly found it amusing that this kid was disrespecting the ghost of the Uchiha.

Before Vali could get a hold of Kokabiel he felt an incredibly sharp pain in his abdomen, it all happened so fast for the White Dragon Emperor, one second he making his way to Kokabiel and in the next second he saw an incredibly fast blur appear right in front of him.

Vali dropped to his knees and coughed up a lots of blood as he has hardly ever experienced such devastating pain.

Vali looked up and saw Madara right in front of him he quickly concluded that the Uchiha was the cause of this pain.

"It's funny how you youth's hold no respect for those older than you, I suppose I must teach you a lesson in humility as none of you have the right to undermine the Uchiha." Madara said now looking down at Vali.

Vali's face broke out an amused smirk, he quickly got to his feet and whipped the blood from his mouth.

"Hooooooooo? You wish to dance with me boy?"

Vali just kept his mouth shut and kept smirking at Madara.

"Very well then however this will be your undoing."

Madara raised his right hand and directed it to Vali's face hoping to make a quick jap, the White Dragon Emperor responded in the same manner rising his right hand and directing it to Madara's face hoping that his jab makes contact face.

As Madara's fist was just a few inches away from Vali's face, a strange yellow light came upon him, Issei, Raynare, Kalawarner, Asuka, Asia, Xenovia and Irina and literally with in a blink of an eye all those that were touched by the light completely disappeared leaving the others who stayed behind greatly confused.

***Unknown Location***

Madara and company found themselves in a very spacious and quite frankly beyond beautiful throne room filled to the brim with lavish furniture, timeless art pieces and extremely expensive artifacts.

"Oh good you have all finally arrived."

Everyone turned their attention to where the voice was coming from and they could see an extremely old looking woman sitting on the throne.

"Da fuck? What the hell does an old lady want with us?" Issei questioned as he and everyone else were quite confused as to what is going on.

"Oh no, sorry about that, let me just revert to my original form." The old lady said.

Her body began to glow bright yellow and eventually her body produce a bright flash that blinded most of the people present in the throne room.

Soon the flash died down and when everyone took another look at the throne they could see a beautiful young woman standing right in front of it, she had beautiful silky brown hair that reached all the way to her lower back, bright brown hazel eyes and a voluptuous figure that would put most women's bodies to shame, her outfit consisted of classic white royal gown dress and gold crown filled with precious stones and jewels.

Issei eyes went wide and he started drooling over what he was seeing, the woman in front of them had to at least be in his top ten most sexiest women he has ever seen.

He could feel both his ears being pulled by Raynare and Kalawarner and it was causing the young dragon some serve pain as the two fallen angels didn't take to kindly to how much attention Issei was giving the woman in front of them.

"The question still remains however, who exactly are you?" Madara questioned while narrowing his eyes, he was really annoyed that his battle was abruptly interrupted.

"Oh yes sorry where are my manners, my name is Elizabeth Angela Windsor but you probably know me as Queen Elizabeth."

Everyone apart from Madara was beyond shocked, they have never been in the presence of queen before.

"Oh shit! forgive me your majesty I didn't mean to call you an old lady." Issei apologized as he, Irina and Xenovia went on the knees, bowing in respect.

(Chuckle) "It's quite alright child, I did find it humorous, please, rise your heads."

"Wait a minute if you are queen Elizabeth and we are in your throne room that could only mean…"

"Yes very smart of you young lady you and your friends are in fact in Buckingham Palace of England." Queen Elizabeth stated finishing off Asia's sentence.

"But how are you so young? isn't the queen, you know…supposed to be old and near death kinda like how you looked before your transformation." Raynare questioned with a confused look.

(Gentle laughter) "Let me ask you something my dear, don't you find it strange that you never hear of the queen dying or passing away because of old age?" Elizabeth questioned.

"You know now that you mention it, I always wondered why you haven't yet died from old age." Raynare said while stroking her chin.

"Simple that's because I can't, I'm immortal, I just use my powers to fake my appearance so the general public still think I'm aging but in actual fact this form you seeing right now is my original form."

"Wait…you have powers my queen?!" Xenovia questioned.

(Chuckle) "Of course I do my dear, how do you think me and my predecessors were able to form the United Kingdom and still keep the United Kingdom strong."

"Huh…I guess that does make sense." Xenovia said.

"But wait a minute how on earth are you immortal and none of your predecessors were?" Asuka questioned.

"It was God's wish my dear, starting with me anyone that has my blood and is born after me will obtain immortality therefore everyone in my family at this moment is immortal."

"**ENOUGH OF THIS USELESS CHATTER!** answer my question woman why did you bring us here?" Madara questioned his sharingan fully awakened as his patience was running thin.

"Oh yes back to the topic at hand the reason I brought you here is simple, it's because you lot have something that I want." Elizabeth stated with a smirk on her face.

**And that's it sorry for it being so late I was kinda busy but you know the drill please leave your reviews I read everyone one…well the ones that are positive and constructive criticism, but anyway tell me what you think and Yeah, Queen Elizabeth is gonna be part of the story, watch out for any other potential real world and past figure/ Icons in the future (*Wink* *Wink* *Nudge* *Nudge*) Anyway enough of me babbling thanks again for reading my story it always put a smile on my face that you give your time for me I truly appreciate it and with that being said I will see you all later.**

**Uchiha Wannabe Signing out peace. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright… Alright, guys, I don't know what I did with the last chapter but for some unknown reason the story blew up, I got a lot more reviews, followers and favorites the never before, I don't know what to say but Thank you all for sticking with the story it's greatly appreciated. **

**Now time to clear up a few things, I know I pissed off a lot of you guys with Vali's divine dividing, I did say at the beginning of the story that some abilities will be altered however I also came to realize that this was a bit stupid how Vali divided Madara's power without even touching him, That's my fault and I greatly apologize, I will warn you beforehand through the story of different abilities and powers, but like I said this one was my fault and I apologize. **

**Time for some Answers:**

**Darkroom: Thanks my son I really appreciate the review and about the Vali thing I know it's my bad if a change in abilities occur I will warn Ya'll before hand and add it into the story in a manner that makes sense, but otherwise thanks for the review hope to receive more in the future.**

**FujoshiLoverOtaku: I don't know what to say, man, thank you so much to get a 10/10 is just incredible I hope to keep writing to your standards but I truly thank you, my friend, your review is deeply appreciated. **

**Raven Mordrake: Hmmmmmmmmmmm this one I am not sure about, don't get me wrong I love Xenovia but I believe she is more suited to Issei than to Madara, but as I said right now I'm not sure but she is leaning more to Issei's harem than to Madara's. **

**Guest: Thanks man and I will be sure to check it out if it will help my story then I will for sure give Grammarly a shot. **

**Shinobi640: XD you have no Idea **

**Naruto Uzumaki2004: Thanks man I really appreciate it, I hope I can keep bringing you satisfying chapters.**

**Angel of Despair1: Ahhhhhhhhh my boy that's what I'm talking about, keep writing, I will be sure to keep reading ;) **

**Kratos 57 naruto: I know Madara can't use Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu, remember what I said at the beginning of the story I'm giving Madara all the Mangekyou Sharingan abilities do he can have more tricks up his sleeve. **

**Issy786: Sorry my friend but I need the story to progress in an organic manner, I will make Madara show his opness but for now I'm keeping it subtle. **

**Ashborn2271: XD sorry to disappoint but hopefully this upcoming fight will make it up to you ;) **

**Lord Shiva: Ahhhhhhhhhh I was waiting for this, now listen, my friend, I want us to have an open relationship as writer and reader, if my story is bad or if I'm doing or adding something that is making it bad please for the love of God tell me, I'm still a new writer and I wish to improve so if you gonna give me constructive criticism please go ahead I will read the review regardless of how painful it is. **

**Tobi is a Gooder boy/ Best boy: Thanks for the review my friend, the way you keep breaking down my story is truly remarkable I just enjoy your comments and opinions, keep them coming my son.**

**Henry Townshend1: Never give up my son, never give up XD**

**Alright back to the story **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or High School dxd.**

Speech: "Do not undermine the ability of the Uchiha."

Inner thoughts: 'Is this what you meant Hashirama?'

Jutsu:** Fire Style Fire Ball Jutsu." **

"What do you mean we have something you want?" Asuka questioned as Queen Elizabeth's words greatly confused them.

"It's precisely as I said my dear, you lot have something that I want," Elizabeth said.

"And what exactly is this thing that you want your majesty?" Asia questioned.

"The Excalibur my dear, the sword that has brought my family, my predecessors and my nation great glory," Elizabeth stated.

"But why? You don't seem like the power-hungry type, so there must be another reason as to why you want the sword or its pieces." Kalawarner said.

"Well the answer to your question is quite simple my dear, now as you all may know, my ancestor King Arthur was the first human to ever wield Excalibur as my spiritual father God of the bible saw him as a man worthy to wield the legendary sword after the death of his son Jesus Christ."

"Wait a minute, so you telling me King Arthur was the famous human to wield Excalibur?" Issei questioned.

Shortly after he asked his question, Issei felt an incredibly sharp pain behind his head as both Raynare and Kalawarner smacked him from behind.

"You idiot, of course, King Arthur was the first human to wield Excalibur, like seriously babe, where do you think the story of a boy pulling out a sword from a rock comes from?" Raynare questioned.

"Ow….I thought it was a made-up fairy tail okay, I watch a lot of anime and many cliché adventures and action anime use that whole pulling a sword out of a rock and boom you are the chosen one shtick." Issei said while holding the back of his head.

Soon after Issei dropped to the floor as both Raynare and Kalawarner punched him incredibly hard, making sure to leave a steaming mark on the top of the Red Dragon Emperor's head.

"You need to cut down on the anime Issei and really start to focus on expanding your knowledge on the supernatural world, remember this hun, most fairy tails and make-belief stories you read as a kid are actually real, never forget that," Kalawarner stated.

"Yes…ma'am," Issei said with his head still steaming from his fallen angels' brutal act of love.

(Gentle Laughter) "Oh good show, you three are brilliant fun, but lets get back on topic, as I said before the sword now belonged to my ancestor King Arthur and with the aid of the holy blade, he was able to form the United Kingdom and the round table, unfortunately for my ancestor, he was not blessed with the gift of immortality and so before his death he passed the sword down to his son, who son passed it down to his son and his son and so forth, so as you can see the sword has been passed down my family for generations, so in essence the Excalibur or Excalibur pieces belong to me and my family," Elizabeth stated.

"Wait a minute? So is that why the church sent Irina and me to go retrieve the Excalibur pieces?" Xenovia questioned.

"Well yes, that was partially the reason why the church and I sent you, however, the other reason was that we simply couldn't have Kokabiel or any other faction get hold of the full Excalibur.

"Ahhhhh I see, but uhhhmmmmm we kinda messed up a bit my Lady," Irina said with a sheepish smile while rubbing the back of her head.

"Whatever do you mean by that my dear?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Well your majesty, while we were trying to retrieve the Excalibur pieces from Kokabiel, we were all of a sudden ambushed by three strange masked men that call themselves Tobi, and unfortunately they took our Excaliburs," Irina stated with her head down, not wanting to make eye contact with the queen.

"We can confirm this, your Majesty, myself, Raynare and Issei were all present when these masked men ambushed your subordinates," Kalawarner stated.

Elizabeth took a seat on her throne and wore an expression of deep contemplation on her face as she didn't expect to lose any more Excalibur pieces.

"Hmmmmmmmmm, tell me, these masked men, do you possibly know what faction they are affiliated with?" Elizabeth questioned while stroking her chin.

"No my Lady, we are truly sorry for disappointing you, we have failed you." Xenovia said with her also looking down.

"Raise your heads children, it's not your fault, it's not like you wanted to lose the Excalibur pieces."

"Thank you for your mercy my Lady, however, there is good news, I still have Durandal in my possession. Xenovia stated.

"That's good, that's very good, at least we still have one of the four holy swords at our disposal."

Asuka then stepped forward and was now just a few feet away from Elizabeth.

"I have the incomplete Excalibur, your majesty, all five-pieces at my disposal," Asuka stated.

"Oh really, would you please be a dear and hand it over to me."

"That's not possible," Asuka said with her voice changing, going from her usual feminine voice to one more masculine.

Her silver eyes began to glow and a golden aura surrounded her body.

"And why is that?"

"That's because Excalibur belongs to me, Jesus Christ your Lord and savior," Jesus said while using Asuka as a medium.

"Not Possible?! Is it actually you, son of God?!" Elizabeth questioned in an extremely shocked tone.

"Yes it is Elizabeth, just after my death in the great war, my father used some of his powers to preserve my soul then sent it to the earth with the hopes of finding a human host."

"And I presume this young woman is your host?" Elizabeth questioned.

Yes, she is to be the child of prophecy and save this as well as the supernatural world from the Anti-Christ and to do that she needs the Excalibur in her arsenal." Jesus stated while summoning the incomplete Excalibur.

Elizabeth saw the incomplete Excalibur and saw how brightly it glowed in the hands of Asuka, she has never seen the blade's pieces respond so positively before, even within her own family they never glowed that brightly before it's almost as if the pieces have finally found the master they have been looking before.

"Well if that's the case I suppose I will stop my pursuit of the Excalibur and it's pieces my lord, it was yours, to begin with anyway," Elizabeth said.

"Thank you, my child, it is greatly appreciated," Jesus said.

Issei shifted his attention to Madara and could see that the Uchiha was close to his breaking point, Madara's body was slowly vibrating, his hands balled up into a fist and his Sharingan glowing as bright as the moon.

"Sensei? Are you alri…" However, Issei wasn't able to finish his question as Madara began to speak.

"You must be joking…you telling me that, you interrupted my battle for nothing?" Madara questioned, his aura causing the room to slowly start shaking.

Everyone that witnessed Madara's battle with Kokabiel began to slowly back away as they all knew of what the Uchiha is capable of.

"Oh, dear…did I interrupt something? my most sincere apologize…**Madara Uchiha**." Elizabeth said with a smirk on her face.

"How do you know my name?" Madara questioned

"News in the underworld travels fast handsome, a human that has enough power to comfortably defeat a high-class devil and his peerage single-handedly was bound to make waves," Elizabeth stated with her resting her cheek on her fist.

Madara's group began to worry about their master's well-being as they suspected that news about his power and actions might gain the interest of some very dangerous groups and beings.

"A lot of people, beings and factions know about you Madara and have taken an interest in you, as have I, you have pretty much become a celebrity in the supernatural world overnight, a human that can comfortably defeat devils as well as has Dracula the lord of the vampires, Twilight healing and the Red Dragon Emperor on his side was bound to gain my interest."

"How do you know so much about us?" Asia questioned.

(Chuckle) "My dear, have you forgotten who I am? I'm Queen Elizabeth, I own the British intelligence, you know, 007 and all that." Elizabeth said, she then snapped her fingers and three brown files appeared on her lap.

"Name: Issei Hyoudou

Gender: Male

Age: Sixteen

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Brown

Equipment/ Sacred gear: Boosted gear

Occupation: Student at Kouh Academy

Family: Juzo Hyoudou, grandfather who has been deceased for quite some time now, grandmother whose name is unknown however she is known to live in the countryside of Japan and it is also known that Issei and his family always visits her on January 4th each year, Gorou Hyoudou, father of Issei who is known to be an ordinary office worker, Miki Hyoudou, mother of Issei who is a full time housewife.

Nationality: Japanese, currently resides near the city of Tokyo.

Hobbies: Watching anime, Watching porn/hentai, Reading manga, performing perverted acts with his two best friends Matsuda and Motohama and is known to be part of the perverted trio in Kouh Academy.

Ambitions: Becoming Harem King.

Title: This generation's Red Dragon Emperor/ Red Dragon Emperor

Status: Alive

Affiliation: Madara Uchiha."

Everyone apart from Madara went wide-eyed as they were beyond shocked to see that the queen had such personal and private information about a member of their group.

"What the fuck?! How the fuck do you know so much about me?!" Issei questioned in a massively petrified tone.

Elizabeth just continued to smile, she really did find the group in front of her rather amusing and humorous.

"As I said before young man, I am Queen Elizabeth, if I want information on someone I can obtain it easily, I also have files on you Asia Argento and you Asuka Toriyama, but surprisingly there is very little to no information on you Madara Uchiha," Elizabeth said now giving Madara her full attention.

"There is nothing for you to know," Madara stated.

"Ohhhhhhh come on, don't be like that, you got a lot of us interested in you and that fight you recently had with Kokabiel is bound to increase the supernatural world's interest," Elizabeth said with her leaning forward.

(Silent Chuckle) "You really starting to test me, woman, first you interrupt my battle then you waste my time talking about things that don't interest me, I'm beginning to lose my patience with you."

"Hooooooo? So the fact that you are hot property in the supernatural doesn't interest you?" Elizabeth questioned with her smirk growing by the second.

"I couldn't care less, you people don't interest me, I am simply a man that is on a mission."

"Hmmmmmmmm? and what would that mission be?" Elizabeth questioned with her interest levels increasing after every word Madara utters.

"That is none of your concern woman." Madara stated, the Uchiha then turned around and proceeded to walk to his group with the full intention of leaving this place.

"Ahhhhhhh, you leaving already? Things were just getting interesting, don't tell me you afraid of sharing your goal."

Madara chose to not reply and just continued his walk to his group.

"Never knew the Uchiha were so easily intimidated," Elizabeth said with the full intention of irritating the man that was walking away from her.

Madara stopped dead in his tracks after hearing Elizabeth's words, the Uchiha was now thinking of all the different ways to butcher the woman's body.

Madara then moved his head to the side so that he could see Elizabeth through the corner of his eye.

"What did you just say?" Madara questioned.

"Ohhhhh did I strike a nerve?" Elizabeth questioned, her smirk still as strong as ever, however truth be told, the woman has been rather bored with her life due to the fact she is a royal and has been itching for a good fight and some excitement for quite some time now and through hearing stories about him, Elizabeth saw Madara as the perfect means to alleviate her boredom.

"Come now handsome, show me what the Uchiha can do."

"You dare challenge the Uchiha? (Chuckle) This will be your undoing." Madara said with him now fully turning around and looking straight at Elizabeth.

The two soon initiated a staring competition with neither one of them taking a moment to blink, Elizabeth now got off her throne and proceeded to make her way towards the Uchiha still keeping her eyes firmly fixed on his.

'Well, she seems interesting.' Indra said.

'If I'm not mistaken, I believe she is the first human to directly challenge you, Madara.' Hagoromo stated.

'Which means she has to be powerful, otherwise, she is more idiotic then interesting to challenge you.' Indra said.

'Regardless if she is powerful or not, this fool has both disrespected and wasted my time, as of this moment the fate of her life depends on me.' Madara stated.

'Don't do anything too dramatic Madara, I don't think killing the Queen of England may be a wise decision.' Hagoromo said.

'Enough of this, I shall show this woman that it is unwise to undermine the Uchiha.' Madara concluded with him now cutting the mental link to the residents of his mind.

Elizabeth was now standing just a few feet away from Madara, she made sure took take one long look at the Uchiha with the intention of fully sizing up the man in front of her.

"So now? What happens nex…" Elizabeth couldn't finish her question as Madara slapped her across the face at incomprehensible speeds, causing the queen to fly back to her throne, destroying it on impact.

Everyone else made sure to take another step back as they could see that this was going to be another one of those fights.

"Damn Sensei is a fucking badass, this is probably one of the sexiest woman I have ever seen and yet he still doesn't give a fuck, this man will bitch slap any woman that stands in his way," Issei said out loud, however unfortunately for the Red Dragon Emperor shortly after he finished his statement he was smacked from behind by Raynare and Kalawarner as the two fallen angels didn't take to kindly to Issei heavily complimenting the queen of England.

"**Hey! How dare you lay your hands on her majesty's face."** Xenovia shouted at a beyond furious tone.

Just when she was about to intervene, Madara appeared right in front of her and when Xenovia looked straight into his eyes she saw her whole life flash before her eyes. Memories of her past kept flashing through her mind, it was if her psyche gave her one last show about her life before it inevitably comes to its end.

The Exorcist was so heavily overflowing with fear that Madara's nose could do nothing but pick up it's sweet and satisfying scent.

"You wish to dance with me as well girl?" Madara questioned, making sure to surround the young exorcist with his very ominous aura.

Xenovia's heart went into overdrive and her body was beginning to struggle with the amount of blood that was circulating throughout her system, her legs began to quiver, her eyes began to shift uncontrollably and her breathing became more erratic, she placed her right hand over her heart and clenched her chest as tight as possible almost as if she is trying her best to grab the fear that is in her heart.

"Well? Answer me, child? Do you wish to dance with the Uchiha?"

Xenovia looked at Madara's eyes once more after hearing his question and immediately regretted performing the action as when she looked at the Uchiha she could see the silhouette of the grim reaper getting ready to swing it's scythe hovering above him.

The Exorcist began hyperventilating, her heart was soon nearing it's limit as her fear only intensified after taking another look into those crimson eyes, she dropped to her knees and began hugging her herself with extreme intensity.

Irina tried to rush to her friend's aid however before she could complete her first step, her eyes momentarily connected with Madara's and that was all the Uchiha needed to instill the same fear Xenovia was experiencing into Irina's system.

She quickly dropped to the floor and took a fetal position as her body was beyond the point of struggling with fear, she was in a full-on panic attack mode with her mouth being completely saturated with foam.

***Slow clapping***

Everyone else shifted their attention to where the clapping was coming from and they could see Elizabeth standing above the rubble that was her throne with her snow white dress completely ruined.

"Impressive Madara, I did hear that those eyes of your hold powers that are beyond comprehension, but to see you do this is just incredible," Elizabeth said with her smirk still as strong as ever.

"I didn't use my eyes for these two, this was natural fear, what kind of adult goes all out on mere children?"

Elizabeth began licking her lips after hearing Madara's words, she has been dying to meet a human with a presence as strong as Madara's.

"But why?"

Everyone quickly shifted their attention to Asia, as the blonde was posing a question.

"Hmmmmmmmm?" Elizabeth hummed as she didn't understand Asia's question.

"Why do you want to fight big brother? In the beginning, you were so pleasant and elegant, but now you just seem battle hungry and crazy."

(Gentle Sigh) "To be honest with you my dear there are two sides to my personality, I am a queen so I am indeed kind and merciful but damn it that can really be boring, sometimes I just want to be wild and fight to my heart's content and for some strange reason this man in front of me brings out the crazy girl inside of me," Elizabeth stated with her now shifting her attention to Madara.

Soon after having their second round of the staring, Elizabeth made her way to Xenovia and place her soft pale hand.

"Xenovia dear it's alright, please look at me my dear, I will not hurt you."

Xenovia hesitantly followed her queen's request and lifted her head to see the soft and warm eyes of Elizabeth looking back at her, she found a slight bit of comfort in being in Elizabeth's presence and it was enough to slightly stop her shaking.

"Please child could you lend me Durandal, I wish to test it's full capabilities against Mr. Madara Uchiha here."

Xenovia slowly nodded her head and extended her left arm to create a magic circle that slowly ejected a uniquely shaped blue blade that was completely covered in thick chains.

Elizabeth took hold of the blade's handle and viciously pulled it out of the dimension void, completely serving all the chains that had a hold on the sword.

The blade was emitting a bright golden aura around it and it was causing Asuka to feel extremely nervous.

'You feel it don't you?'

'Hold on a minute Jesus?'

'That's right child since you are the host of my soul, I can create a mental link with you and have conversations with you at any time.'

'Oh wow I thought I had to be in my mindscape, for us to communicate but I guess this trick can come in handy.' Asuka said.

'Never mind that child lets get back on topic, that blade Elizabeth is holding, it's giving you a strange feeling isn't it?'

'Yes it is, it's strange, it feels like the sword is a relative but it also feels like an enemy….almost like a rival."

'That's because it is, the sword Elizabeth is holding is known as Durandal, it's one of the four main holy swords in existence and when it is wielded by someone of great skill and power the sword will be able to reach the heights of the full Excalibur, mine as well as your sword.' Jesus stated.

'So there are more of these Holy swords?' Asuka Questioned.

'Yes although there are four main Holy Swords there is a total of seven that I can remember, they are Excalibur, Durandal, Ascalon, Caliburn, Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi, Totsuka no Tsurugi, Hauteclere, and Galatine not all of which were created by my father.'

'I guess there is a lot for me to learn.'

'Yes, you and the Red Dragon Emperor need to catch up a lot on what's happening in the supernatural world as well as understand it's past.' Jesus concluded.

Elizabeth once again made her way to Madara, but as soon as she was a few feet away from him, she realized that there was a small problem.

"It would seem that we don't have a playground to go all out on."

Madara also realized this dilemma, a throne room wasn't the most spacious of arena's however the Uchiha didn't care of the space all he cared about was the battle.

"Ohhhh actually I think I have the perfect place for us to do battle in," Elizabeth stated, she then snapped her fingers and she and everyone else was soon teleported to a certain location.

Madara currently finds himself in the streets of an abandoned city district, completely surrounded by deserted vehicles, uninhabited buildings, and sky scrappers.

Madara's group meanwhile were transported to the summit of one of the many skyscrapers in the city district, they took a moment to look below them and could see Madara all by his lonesome patiently waiting for his opponent.

***Gong Gong***

Everyone shifted their attention to where the noise was coming from and when they did they soon concluded that the noise was coming from Big Ben, however they did notice there was a strange figure standing on Big Ben's peak.

Madara narrowed his eyes and when he did so he could see that the strange figure was, in fact, Queen Elizabeth, however she wasn't wearing her royal gown anymore, this time she was dressed in a skin-tight short-sleeved battle suit similar to the one Xenovia and Irina were currently wearing, however the few differences were that Elizabeth's suit was snow-white with gold embroideries spread throughout the suit.

"**Welcome to Central London, the Jewel of my country and soon to be the victim of our little battle, Madara Uchiha,"** Elizabeth stated

"She can't be serious?!" Raynare said.

"She's willing to destroy the capital of her country all for a battle, talk about a serious abuse of power," Kalawarner stated.

Elizabeth than leaped from Big Ben and landed on a rooftop adjacent to the one Madara's group was on.

"Why the hell did you pick central London as your battleground? Aren't you worried about the damages you might cause to your capital?" Raynare questioned.

(Chuckle) "You lot really tend to forget who I am don't you? I'm Queen Elizabeth, this is my country and I can do with it as I please, if I want to have a battle in London, then I will have a battle in London, I have already placed an evacuation order for all residents of London so no harm will come upon my people and besides I have been wanting to do some renovations to my capital so I might as well have a battle to tear down the old design."

"She's fucking hardcore," Issei stated.

"Thank you, my dear," Elizabeth said with a beautiful smile.

"Now if you will excuse me, I have a date with a certain Madara Uchiha." with that said Elizabeth then leaped from her rooftop and landed just a few feet away from Madara.

All this time Madara has just been folding his arms and closing his eyes, allowing his chakra to circulate throughout his system at an extremely fast rate in order to ready his body for the battle.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting handsome, you know how we girls are, we always so indecisive with our outfit when we are about to go on a date."

Madara slowly opened his eyes and revealed his Mangekyou Sharingan, he wore a completely calm and focused expression on his face as when he slapped Elizabeth across the face, he could tell that she was holding back an extreme amount of power, he formed the hypothesis that Elizabeth may be the strongest person he has encountered in this world.

"Silent treatment huh? Ohhhh I like that, let's see if you can keep up that demeanor though."

Elizabeth then balled her free hand into a fist and readied it to punch Madara.

She dashed towards him at incredible speeds and just when her fist was about to make contact with his face she completely stopped it, however, the shock wave of her punch traveled past Madara and towards the buildings behind him, completely shattering all the windows of the cars and buildings.

'Hmph so my hypothesis was correct.' Madara stated.

'And what would that be Madara?' Hagoromo questioned.

'She's a brute, very similar to the granddaughter of Hashirama.'

'You mean Tsunade Senju?'

'Yes her, I couldn't care to remember the name of a weak Senju however I do remember that her strength was above average for a ninja and from analyzing this woman I can tell her strength is at least five times stronger than that of Hashirama's granddaughter.'

'Interesting so what's your plan of attack my reincarnation?' Indra questioned.

'The simple and safest approach is to use nin-justu and long-range attacks, but I don't dance safely, this woman dared to challenge the Uchiha and now I will show her who is superior in hand to hand combat, I suppose this will be a battle where I take full advantage of sage mode.'

"Hmph didn't even flinch, impressive Madara I would expect nothing less from you," Elizabeth said with a smirk, she then brought back her fist to her body and tightened her grip on Durandal.

Madara once again closed his eyes and controlled his breathing, allowing his body to gather enormous amounts of natural energy, soon his face was covered with the markings of Sage mode and his body was releasing an intoxicating aura.

'Magnificent, just magnificent, oh how I have been waiting to go wild, show me all the power you got Madara, show me what those eyes of yours can do, those infamous red eyes that have brought fear to Riser Phenex.'

Madara now opened his eyes and his own powerful shock wave emitted from his body and traveled past Elizabeth, completely destroying all the windows of the cars and buildings that were behind her.

"Come now, let's do this Madara," Elizabeth said with her now readying the same hand for punch that will actually make contact with the Uchiha.

Madara just unfolded his arms and readied his right hand for a punch as well.

The two soon launched their fists and when they collided with one another it caused one catastrophic shock wave that caused all the other surrounding buildings in London to lose their windows and caused an obscene amount of cars to take flight and land on various buildings, streets, and construction in the city.

"Watch out!"

Asuka acted fast and channeled her power to her arms getting ready to stop an ambulance that was heading their way.

She caught the ambulance before it could crush her and her companions, completely stunning the group as well as herself.

"Nice job big sis, you saved us," Asia stated in complete awe.

"Huh…I did, didn't I." Asuka said still completely shocked that she was able to stop a falling ambulance, she didn't even think about it, it was all just instincts and acting on a gut feeling.

She then threw the ambulance as far as possible and took a moment to examine herself as this was something she hasn't done before.

"Impressive Asuka, it would seem that you getting more of a hold of Jesus's power," Kalawarner said with a more than impressed tone.

"Yeah thanks for that, it was moving so fast, me and Kalawarner didn't have enough time to react to it," Raynare said.

There was an unexpected silence from Issei as although he was grateful for Asuka's actions, there was a bit of envy brewing within his psyche as he wanted to be the one to save everyone, he was starting to get fatigued with the fact that in most situations there is always someone there saving him and everyone else, he began asking himself what was the point of having the power of the red dragon emperor but still being too weak to use it.

'**You okay partner?'**

'Not really Ddraig, I'm just getting tired of being a spectator and a damsel, I also want to be a part of the action and help save those around me as well as use my untapped power.'

'**I think you mean my untapped power.'**

'Yeah whatever, you know what I'm getting at Ddraig.'

'**Indeed, that I do partner, that I do but the question is are you willing to pay the price? Because if you not willing to pay the price you don't deserve the reward.'**

'What price Ddraig?'

'**Sacrifice my dear boy, are you willing to stop wasting your time on video games and manga and start putting more time in your training and improving yourself.'**

'Damn really, does it have to be that extreme?'

'**Alright then do me this favor partner, just walk to the edge of the rooftop and look down at Madara.' **

Issei did as he was told and looked down to see Madara, and when he done so, he could see his master dodging and maneuvering around Elizabeth's attacks with beyond god-like precision and grace it was almost too good to be true.

'**Tell me, what do you see partner?'**

(Sigh) 'I see Sensei doing his thing and being a complete badass.'

'**But tell me, partner, how do you think Madara became as you describe a complete badass?' **

'I guess through hard work and dedication.'

'**Not only that but from what I have seen Madara seemed to sacrifice a lot of things in order to become the man he is today, from watching and analyzing the man I can see he understands the value of time and wishes not to waste his time on things that have no meaning, he is completely focused on his goal and on improving himself in order to achieve it, and I have noticed something as well.'**

'And what's that Ddraig?'

'**You wish to be like him don't you?'**

(Deep sigh) 'You right about that, I mean like Sensei is so cool and badass, the man has no fear and always seems to enter every situation with a plan in mind, nothing intimidates him and he always just remains calm under pressure, add to that the fact that he has such charisma that he was able to obtain followers with ease and has such a smoking hot babe like Dracula on his side it kinda makes me want to have a bit of Sensei's magic.'

'**Then you know what you must do partner, you cannot completely be like Madara, I believe no one can, however, what you can do is learn from him and do all that you can to improve yourself to be the best that you can be, tell me partner what is your motivation?' **

'I want to be the Harem King…fuck man I want that so bad, I dream about it most nights, I want to have beyond sexy woman hungry and desiring me.'

**(Roaring Laughter) 'You might be the most interesting host I have ever had, but let's do it, partner, it's time for you to live your dream and no longer be the damsel in distress.' **

'Fuck Yeah! let's fucking do this, I'm tired of feeling like shit and just dreaming about my fantasy life, give me your power Ddraig, show me the power of the Red Dragon Emperor!'

**BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST**

Everyone that was on the rooftop shifted their attention to Issei and they saw him with his sacred gear activated completely surrounded by an emerald green aura.

"Uhhhhmmmm Baby? Are you alright?" Raynare questioned with a heart full of concern, however, her concern only skyrocketed when she saw Issei looking at her, his eyes completely changed color, they were now glowing bright green being completely fueled by the Welsh dragon.

She shifted her attention to his arm and could see that his sacred gear was evolving going from its first state to a now more menacing gauntlet with it now consisting of longer claws and the end going as far as his elbow.

"Don't worry Raynare, I have never felt better," Issei said with a smirk, he then shifted his attention back to the battle, ready to observe as well as learn all he can from Madara.

"**AHHHHHHHHH!" **Elizabeth swung Durandal with an impressive amount of intensity that the sword released a crescent moon shaped like force that was heading towards Madara at neck-breaking speeds.

Madara swiftly shifted to the side, narrowly dodging her attack as the force only trimmed the tips of the Uchiha's hair.

Elizabeth's attack continued on its course and when it reached the building that was behind Madara, it instantly sliced the entire structure in half.

(Slight panting) "Impressive…you are one of the few individuals that were able to maneuver past Durandal's infinity slice…Hmph makes me wonder if you are actually mortal Madara?"

"The answer is simple fool, I am a human with powers that are beyond the comprehension of gods, I do not need such pathetic methods like changing myself into a devil in order to boost my abilities, I would rather die than to have myself surrender my humanity and submit to being that is far beneath me all with the hopes of obtaining immortality and added power," Madara stated with his hair covering one of his eyes.

"You truly are an interesting character Madara, most humans would kill to have the chance to become immortal and have powers beyond their wildest imaginations, but for some reason your different, why is that?"

Madara broke into a small laughter as he truly pitied the queen's level of understanding, he than appeared in front of her within an instant which caught Elizabeth extremely off guard.

"Listen closely woman because I'm going to say this once and once only, I am not like most human, reason being is that I am the messiah and I am this world's new beginning, I will show all these so-called gods the true power of a human called Madara Uchiha,** DIVINE POWER!."** Madara then pulled back his arm and launched a fist straight for Elizabeth's face which sent her flying causing the queen to crash into the building that was behind her.

A few minutes had gone by and everything went quiet on Elizabeth's corner, Madara narrowed his eyes as he refused to believe that the battle was won that easily, he folded his arms and kept his attention at the newly formed rubble that had quickly buried Elizabeth.

"Is it over?" Irina questioned.

"Can't be." Xenovia responded.

"Oh no she's alive, I can sense her," Issei stated in a calm tone with a stoic expression.

Raynare and Kalawarner took a moment to look at each other then turned their attention to Issei, as they were extremely impressed with Issei's sharp sensing abilities.

"Yeah me too, I can still feel her life force," Asuka stated, with her now standing next to the Red Dragon Emperor.

"Incredible you two, it hasn't been long since you both obtained your powers and yet your sensing ability is on par with most experienced fallen angels, it would seem that your bodies are coping well with the powers that are embedded deep within them," Kalawarmer said.

Raynare, on the other hand, didn't have much to say as she was blushing due to Issei's serious and focused expression, she was really enjoying the fact that her Ise-kun was starting to take things seriously and using his powers more proactively.

"She's coming."

After Issei uttered those words a surprisingly loud deranged laughter could be heard coming from the rubble that had buried Elizabeth.

A few sword swings could be heard and Elizabeth surfaced from the now segmented rubble.

(Deranged giggle) "Oh, I'm starting to enjoy this, come on handsome let's go wild."

Elizabeth dashed straight for the Uchiha and Madara obliged to her requested by also dashing towards Elizabeth, deciding that he would meet her half-way.

When their fists came into contact, the impact of the collision caused a small carter to appear beneath them.

Soon the two combatants' feet reach the ground and they continued their dance.

The spectators found the scenario below them rather ironic, as when they looked at Elizabeth they expected by judging her appearance that her fighting style would be elegant and refined but rather it was disorganized and untidy as the queen just used her brute strength to try and overwhelm Madara.

As for the Uchiha, his movements and technique would put the fighting style of most gods to shame, his precision and accuracy were the perfect counter to Elizabeth's haphazard style of fighting.

The group soon concluded that Madara was the far better martial artist due to the fact that he was able to land more hits, however, Elizabeth's strength was her trump card as although she was taking hits, her body had obscene amounts of endurance, the woman was a tank in human form.

"Looks like it's a battle of skill vs talent," Issei said.

"What do you mean by that Issei?" Asia questioned.

"Look, don't get me wrong, Sensei is probably those most talented person I have ever seen, but in this fight he is more on the skill side than on the talent side, I mean look at the battle, Elizabeth is using her raw talent which is strength to keep up with Sensei, she is completely depending on her body and strength to keep fighting, meanwhile Sensei is being more decisive, using different fighting techniques to land hits on Elizabeth."

"So what you are saying is that Lord Madara is more skill and speed and Elizabeth is just power and brute force?" Kalawarner questioned.

"Yes."

"Hold on a minute, Issei? Since when the hell did you have a brain?!" Raynare questioned with an extremely surprised tone.

"As I said, babe, I have watched a lot of anime, you pick up these things when watching countless fight scenes," Issei stated with a charming smile.

"Looks like the boosted gear not only boosted your body but it also boosted your brain cells."

"Hmph I guess so." Issei gave Raynare one more smile than he shifted his attention back to the battle.

***Play Tekken 7 Ost- Brimstone and Fire- Round 1* **

The city was filled with the sounds of fists colliding, Madara and Elizabeth took no time to catch their breaths as each fighter never gave the other even a yard of space to relax, the two combatants were really starting to get into it and they began adding more power to their attacks.

London was reaching its breaking point as every time when Madara's and Elizabeth's fists came into contact the surrounding buildings and infrastructure were beginning to break down, the man-made creations just couldn't keep experiencing this amount of pressure.

***Intense Shaking***

"Damn it, if those two keep going England will no longer have a capital city," Raynare stated as she and the others were finding it hard to keep their balance against the constant shaking.

(Deranged Laughter)** "That's right, come on MADARA LET'S GOO!."**

The streets were developing massive cracks and at this point, all the car alarms were singing their tunes, the water levels began to rise and a huge flood was completely imminent.

***Loud cracking***

The group turned their attention to where the noise was coming from and when they did so they were all consumed with shock as they saw that the London eye was completely off its hinges and it was rolling straight towards Madara and Elizabeth.

***Loud Cracking***

Once again they shifted their attention and they could see that Big Ben was close to collapsing, if this battle continued both the structures would eventually land on the two fighters.

Madara and Elizabeth's feet were now completely submerged in water as the flood was increasing at an alarming rate, however, the two combatants didn't care, they just continued their fight still not taking the time to catch their breath.

"This is bad, this is really bad, we need to move otherwise, we will be in trouble," Kalawarner said as she released her wings and took hold of Irina.

Raynare followed suit by releasing her wings and grabbing hold of Xenovia, Asuka released her wings and grabbed Asia however before she took off she extended her other hand towards Issei.

"Come on Issei take my hand, we need to get out of here, the whole city is coming down."

"Go on without me."

"Have you lost your damn mind Issei?! Stop trying to act cool and grab hold of Asuka's hand!" Raynare demanded.

Issei turned his face to look at her and he gave her an extremely serious facial expression.

"No one is trying to act cool here, I'm not leaving without Sensei, I said I will follow him through hell and back and that's what I intend to do, now you listen to me, go on without me I will catch up with you," Issei said with his eyes glowing bright green and the image of the Red dragon appearing behind him.

Once everyone saw how serious he was they decided to follow his instructions as they have never seen Issei this determined before.

"You better make your way back to me Issei," Raynare said, she then flew away with Asuka and Kalawarner following suit.

***Play Tekken 7 Ost- Brimstone and Fire- Final Round***

Big Ben just couldn't take it anymore and it's base completely collapsed under the pressure, the large tower was now falling towards Madara and Elizabeth.

Madara saw he had to do something as he could see Big Ben and the London eye were close to falling on top of them.

"Eyes on me handsome, don't tell me you afraid of a few buildings." Elizabeth then readied her fists for another punch however before it could reach Madara's face, the Uchiha grabbed hold of her fists and quickly kneed Elizabeth in the abdomen causing the queen to spew out jugs of blood.

Madara then took hold of her neck and thrusted her into the air.

Madara's window of escape was running out as the two structures were now just a few meters away.

'Come on Sensei, what else do you have up your sleeve, don't die on me like this there is still much I need to learn from you.'

The structures began their descent towards the Uchiha it was only a matter of time before he was to be flattened.

"Big Brother NOOO!" Asia screamed in horror as she saw that the buildings were only a few inches away from crushing her beloved elder brother.

"**SUSANOOOOOO!"**

Literally, a second after those words were uttered, Big Ben and The London Eye took to the skies moving at speeds that were on par with a rocket.

Everyone was beyond the level of shocked as they never expected to see the two structures to all of a sudden start flying like their bullets however when they looked at Madara and saw what he was surrounded in, well let's just say there were no words to express what they were feeling.

Madara moved his hand and the blue creature he was in swag it's dual swords cutting all the surroundings in half and the shock wave of the swings proceeded to cut the rest of the buildings that were in London.

Issei subconsciously released his dragon wings and quickly took to the skies in order to avoid getting injured.

Elizabeth was now making her descent back to the surface and Madara ordered the Susanoo to ready its swords as he has the full intention of splitting this woman in half.

However Elizabeth saw this and while she was falling she tightened her grip on Durandal and just when the Susanoo's blade was a few inches away, Elizabeth swung her own blade completely slicing the Susanoo's blade in half.

Madara was slightly impressed with the ability of that sword however he decided he had enough and moved his hand once more ordering the Susanoo to punch Elizabeth, the summoning successfully carried out its master's command as Susanoo's fist made contact with the queens body making Elizabeth fly in the direction of the punch, crashing through a large amount of rubble and debris.

***End Song***

Madara released Susanoo and decided to make his way towards Elizabeth, he channeled some chakra to his feet wish allowed him to walk on the water that has now completely flooded the streets of London.

As the Uchiha was edging ever closer to the queen a bright yellow light appeared in the sky.

Issei didn't like the look of the light as he was worried that the light would try to attack his Sensei, therefore he quickly made his way to the light in order to protect his teacher from it.

"Hyoudou, what exactly do you think you are doing?" Madara questioned.

"Protecting you."

Madara broke into a roaring laughter as he could not believe the words Issei has just said, him need protection it was beyond the level of absurd.

Issei ignored his teacher's laughter and just extended his arm towards the light however when he did so he felt something soft and large from the light.

"What the hell?"

Soon after Issei and Madara heard a moan coming from the light and it greatly surprised the red dragon emperor however it caused Madara to narrow his eyes.

Issei squeezed whatever was in the light once more and yet again another moan could be heard coming from the light.

The light soon dissipated and it revealed a drop-dead gorgeous young woman who had a light brown skin color, breaded long black hair, seducing dark violet eyes and was dressed in a royal pharaoh gown with some expensive jewelry splashed across her hair.

When Issei saw what he was holding, it caused a rage of hormones to surge through the young dragon's system as he was grouping the one of the biggest pair of tits he has ever laid eyes on.

"Forgive me."

Issei squeezed the breasts once more and it caused the woman to moan one more time as a surge of pleasure flowed throughout the young woman's system.

"Like what you holding huh?" The woman questioned with a smirk on her face.

Issei could only nod in agreement as he couldn't believe that the woman in front of him hasn't yet punched him in the face.

"Well they are yours now-husband," she said with her now bringing Issei's face close to hers and giving him one deep passionate kiss.

Madara still kept his eyes narrowed while Issei was just beyond shocked as to what was happening to him, he quickly pulled back and looked at the woman in the face with a What the fuck is going on expression.

"What the fuck do you mean by their mine and also since when am I your husband?" Issei questioned completely confused.

"I will explain later husband, for now, I need to tend to my friend before the man in behind us kills her." The woman said with her and Issei shifting their attention to Madara.

"So you know of my intentions huh?" Madara questioned with him folding his arms and covering one of his eyes with his hair.

"Of course I do, anyone who knows about battle can see that you are about to finish the job."

"Well then step aside, so I may be able to serve the final blow."

"Sorry Madara Uchiha, that's a no can do."

"Cleo…is…that…you?" Elizabeth questioned as she was able to slowly open her eyes and see her long-time friend being grouped by the red dragon emperor.

The woman now named Cleo gently removed Issei's hands from her chest and made her way to her friend.

"What a minute so your name is Cleo?" Issei questioned as he wanted to know more about the woman who just kissed him.

"Well that's not my complete name, this idiot over here calls me Cleo because it's short for Cleopatra."

"No fucking ways, are you the actual Cleopatra the famous ruler of Egypt?"

"Yeap that's me, darling, the last active pharaoh of Egypt," Cleopatra said with a beautiful smile.

(Cough Cough) "Cleo…what…are…you…doing…here?" Elizabeth questioned.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? Can't you see your near-death idiot."

"I…thought…you…were…still…sleeping…in…your…tomb."

"Yeah well, I woke up from my nap not too long ago and unfortunately for me I find my best friend near death and her capital city in ruins."

"I'm…fine…I…can…handle…this…just…give…me…Durandal…and…I…will…be…ready…to…go."

Madara was quite amused her relentless attitude however the Uchiha was getting bored, so he decided to grab hold of Durandal and appear next to Elizabeth and Cleopatra.

"It is time to end our dance, woman," Madara said as he readied his arms to slice Elizabeth in half.

However, Cleopatra stood in front of him and bowed before the Uchiha in a sign of surrender.

"Please Madara, I know Elizabeth can be an idiot but I beg of you sir, please spare my best friend, she is all I have left."

"What seems to be the problem, this fool did say she was immortal, so let's see if she is actually speaking the truth," Madara said with an evil smirk.

"It's not complete immortality, Elizabeth can't die by natural means such as age or illness however if someone was to slice her body in half then it would be a completely different story."

(Subtle Sign) "I suppose you know my name through the underworld right?" Madara questioned with a bored look on his face.

"Yes, you are possibly the most famous human known in the supernatural world, you are probably on par with Cao Cao in terms of popularity."

Madara raised his eyebrow by hearing the name Cao Cao however he quickly paid it no mind and went back on topic.

"Tell me pharaoh, why exactly should I spare the life of this fool, it was her decision, after all, to dance with the Uchiha?"

"We will be in your debt just please sir, show her mercy."

"Hooooooo? I like the sound of that, very well then, you get to live another day fool." Madara said with him shifting his attention to Elizabeth.

Madara dropped Durandal and proceeded to walk away from the two.

"Wait don't leave, there is still much to discuss.' Cleopatra said as she rose to her feet and placed her hand on Madara's shoulder.

"Speak and let us be done with this Pharaoh."

"Hold a minute, before we speak about anything else, what the hell did you mean my husband and these are yours now?" Issei questioned as he was still looking for some answers.

"Oh yes sorry about that, since you decided to grope my chest three times you proposed your engagement to me and since I kissed you I accepted your engagement which makes you my husband and me your wife."

Issei's eyes went wide as he couldn't believe what he was hearing, he just couldn't understand how he is all of a sudden married.

"That's not possible! I mean we didn't even have a wedding or have any rings." Issei stated.

"Hmph those things are trivial husband, take a look at your right arm, you will be able to see the mark of our union."

Issei did as he was suggested and lifted up his sleeves and to his surprise, he saw a tattoo of a pharaoh on his arm indicating that Cleopatra was indeed speaking the truth.

"Oh God Raynare and Kalawarner are gonna kill me."

"Enough with this useless chatter, speak woman, I am a man on a schedule," Madara said as his patience was running thin.

"Big Brother! You're alright."

Madara looked above him and could see Asia heading his way as the nun forced Asuka to take to her, to her elder brother.

Once she was in close range Asia forced Asuka to let go of her so she can be even closer to the Uchiha, Madara knew that he would have to catch her otherwise Asia would drown in the flood, as the water levels just kept on increasing.

Madara extended his arm and got hold of Asia, once she was able to get a strong grip on Madara she wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her legs around his waist giving him the tightest hug he has ever experienced.

"Don't ever put yourself in a situation like that ever again okay," Asia said with tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't dance safely, you should know this by now child," Madara said.

"I thought I lost you there for a minute big brother, if you were to leave me I don't know what on earth would I do."

"That's the problem you thought, I'm not so weak that I would be killed by such pathetic means, I'm the only thing that can kill me."

"I'm just glad you safe big brother, now can we please go home."

While Madara was chatting with Asia, Cleopatra quickly took hold of Elizabeth's body and sword as she could see that the flood was getting bigger and it would have swallowed up Elizabeth and Durandal.

"How about we conversate somewhere that isn't about to be submerged in water," Cleopatra said as she created a magic circle transporting herself, Elizabeth, Madara and the rest of the group.

***South of London***

Madara and co arrived at yet another lavish throne room filled to the brim with luxurious furniture and rare artifacts.

(Whistling) "This place is even fancier than the throne room we were previously in," Raynare said in awe.

"Looks like we still in England," Asuka said.

"How can you tell?" Kalawarner questioned.

"Because I can see the England flag out the window."

"You can release me now child," Madara said as he was starting to get annoyed with Asia's excessive display of affection.

"No! After what I have seen, I'm not letting you out of my grip.

Madara wore an un-amused facial expression as he didn't take to kindly to Asia disobeying him, he then proceeded to activate his Mangekyou Sharingan and use Kamui to allow Asia to phase through him.

"Hey! That's not nice, I thought big brothers love it when their baby sisters show them affection."

Madara just folded his arm and just gave Asia his classic bored look.

"Hold on a minute, Issei? You are being awfully quiet what seems to be the problem babe?" Raynare questioned as she made her way to her lover.

Issei's body began shaking in anxiety after hearing Raynare's questioned, his breathing became heavier and droplets of sweat could be seen running down the face of the young dragon.

(Nervous Laughter) "Oh no nothing is wrong, why would anything be wrong?, Everything is fine, just fine, Everything is perfect, there is absolutely nothing wrong."

Everyone apart from Madara raised their eyebrows in suspicion due to Issei's sudden dramatic attitude.

Issei then quickly shifted his attention to Madara, giving the Uchiha the look that says, 'for the love of God Sensei please do not tell Raynare and Kalawarner of my current situation.'

Kalawarner placed her hand on Issei's forehead as she was not convinced by Issei's words.

"My goodness Issei, you are burning up, are you sure your alright?"

(Increase sweating) "Of course I am, of course, I am, everything is okay, let's just focus on why we are here please."

"Welcome to Windsor Castle, Elizabeth's home away from home," Cleopatra stated as she appeared out of nowhere and placed Elizabeth on one of the large sofa's in the room.

She then made her way to the bookshelf that was at the far left of the room and when she arrived she extended her arm and pulled out a bright red book from the middle row.

The bookshelf began to shake and slowly start to split apart revealing a large silver vault that had a large screen on it.

Cleopatra placed her hands on the screen and the room experienced a small rumble.

"Access granted, welcome back Cleopatra I am assuming that Lady Elizabeth is not well."

"You got that right Alfred, but don't take my word for it, see for yourself."

Soon a hologram of an elderly butler appeared in the middle of the room and it made it's way to Elizabeth.

"Oh dear, it's more serve than I thought but honestly my Lady, is there any need for you to battle to this extent?" Alfred question as he was standing right in front of Elizabeth.

"Come…on…Alfred…you…know…me…I…get…bored…easily…so…if…I'm…gonna…fight…I…have…to…go…all…out…" Elizabeth said with a weak smile.

(Sigh) "Yes I know, ever since you were a young child, you were always battle-hungry, always looking for someone to have a brawl with, may I ask my Lady, who exactly did you have a battle with?"

Elizabeth struggled to raise her arm but eventually, she gathered the strength to do so and once it was raised she extended her index finger, pointing at the man that was behind Alfred.

Alfred turned around and saw Madara standing behind him with a group of teenagers.

"So I take it you are the reason for my Lady's condition?"

Madara just continued looking at the hologram with a bored expression deciding not to respond.

"Well I would like to personally thank you, sir, for playing with Elizabeth, I can see by her smile that she had a jolly good time."

Madara just raised his eyebrow as he wasn't expecting this response from the hologram.

(Cough Cough) "Come…on…Alfred…I'm…not…a…little…girl…anymore."

"You will always be a little girl to me Elizabeth, you are practically the impulsive daughter I never had."

Argh…What…ever."

"And where was your playground this time my lady?"

"London," Cleopatra interjected as she exited from a room that was filled with various weapons, books, scrolls, potions, clothing, battle equipment, and advance technology items.

"So London has fallen, you know your mother would have not appreciated you using her favorite city as a playground Elizabeth," Alfred said as he gave Elizabeth a disappointed look.

"Mother…has…been…gone…for…a…long…time…I…rule…England…now…and…I…can…do…as…I…please…and…besides…I…hated…London's…old…design."

(Deep sigh) "Still as stubborn as ever I see, where on earth did I go wrong with you Elizabeth."

"You did all you could Alfred, you know Elizabeth has two sides to her, when she is fighting all reason goes out the window and all she wants to do is fill her desire for battle," Cleopatra said as she was now next to Alfred and in front of Elizabeth.

"Oh…spare…me…you…two…just…hand…me…the…Phenex…tear…"

Once Madara heard the words Phenex tear, his interest levels began to rise as he still wanted to study the components of that liquid, he remembered he gave his last one to Raynare and hasn't been able to obtain one since then.

Elizabeth consumed the Phenex tear and within a matter of seconds, her body was completely healed from all injuries.

"Ahhhhh that's better, I haven't been that bruised up in quite some time, you put up an excellent show Madara Uchiha," Elizabeth stated with her stretching her muscles and giving Madara a seductive wink.

"Right back on topic, is there anything you need or want Madara? I wish to sort out this debt as quickly as possible" Cleopatra said.

"For the time being there is nothing that I want from you two, so I suppose I will just call in a favor when the need arises," Madara said.

"How about an alliance?"

Madara and Cleopatra shifted their attention to Elizabeth as they were both intrigued by her question.

"What? I would rather have you on our side than to have you against us Madara."

"I'm not against it, and besides someone who is very important to me is on your side, Madara," Cleopatra said with her shifting her attention to Issei.

Raynare and Kalawarner narrowed their eyes in suspicion as they wondered what exactly did the queen of Egypt mean.

'It's two fewer enemies you will have to deal with it, Madara.' Hagoromo stated.

'Plus you would be able to call all of Egypt and the United Kingdom to your aid, also the relationship between the Pharaoh and the boy could work to your benefit as we can see that the boy will follow you which in turn means the Pharaoh will also follow you my reincarnation.' Indra said.

"So what do you say, Madara? Do you have an agreement?" Elizabeth questioned.

'She does own the British intelligence, that just gives us a deeper pool of information, but it's your call my reincarnation.'

"Very well then, I suppose having an alliance could work to my benefit," Madara said.

"Excellent, this calls for a celeb…" Elizabeth didn't finish her sentence as she saw that Alfred was receiving an incoming transmission.

"Good evening your Majesty it's agent 48 from the British intelligence I am sending this transmission to inform you that, after the recent capture of Kokabiel, the three Christian races have agreed to hold a meeting in order to establish peace."

"It hasn't even been a day yet and they already having conversations about peace," Elizabeth said with her now wearing a serious expression.

"Yes your Majesty, they concluded that if Kokabiel was successful in carrying out his actions then it would start another war, it would seem that the three races have had enough of the fighting and just wish to establish peace, we have also found out that a special guest will be invited to the summit and that special guest is you Madara Uchiha."

"Hoooooo? And when is this so-called peace summit taking place?" Madara questioned.

"A date has not yet been finalized however do expect a representative from one of the races to approach you with a formal invitation."

"Hmph I wonder what they want with me?"

"Thank you agent 48 we can take it from here," Elizabeth said.

"Yes, Mom."

"It's just like I told you, Madara, your actions against Kokabiel was bound to increase your popularity even further."

"Such things do not concern me, anyway we have established our alliance I shall be departing now."

Madara then awakened his Mangekyou and prepared himself to use Kamui.

Madara's group moved closer to their leader as they were all ready to go home and relax, they haven't gotten a chance to sit down in quite some time.

"Hold on a minute, you just leaving like that?"

"Yes." That was all Madara said as he used Kamui to transport himself and his followers to the Hyoudou residence, leaving Elizabeth, Cleopatra, Alfred, and the two exorcists.

(Chuckle) "That man, if he thinks he can just get rid of me that easily, then he's got another thing coming," Elizabeth said with a smirk on her face.

**And that's a wrap, now let me clear up somethings, first of Madara did not use the perfect form Susanoo, he used the half body, the one that is fully armored, two Cleopatra will be in Issei's harem but she will follow Madara, Three You guys are probably wondering how strong Elizabeth is, she is a bit stronger than full-powered Sirzechs and Dracula but this can obviously change as the story progresses and finally no humans were harmed in the battle of London, Elizabeth made sure to give everyone enough time to evacuate so London would be completely empty, she may be a battle freak but she is not a monster.**

**And That's all I have to say, Thank you so much for reading my story it always puts a smile on my face so until next time **

**Uchiha Wannabe signing out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I see the last few chapters got some mixed reception, oh well I guess I can't win them all but I'm still learning and I'm always looking to improve so if you guys have some constructive criticism please don't be shy and don't be afraid, tell me where I am going wrong, no matter how painful it is I will always read criticism that will help me improve.**

**Cesarjunior233: Yeah you right about that, but I do believe my grammar has improved throughout the chapters or at least I hope but yeah my grammar was bad the first few chapters XD**

**Angel of Despair1: Thanks man, same goes to you, your grammar in your new story has improved a lot, keep up the amazing work, I will be watching.**

**Chayner: Thanks man, really appreciate it, I'm always thinking of new Idea's and Ultra Instinct Jesus so happened to be one of them but I hope you are enjoying the story.**

**Tobi is a Gooder Boy: Love your comments man, please keep them coming XD.**

**KingAllen: Hmmmmmmmmmm is that so? Well I suppose some Ideas wouldn't be received well by my readers but hey man it's all for the story at the end of the day, I hope you could stick around until the end but if not it's cool I understand. **

**Ashborn2271: I see you want blood, I will give you blood soon my son.**

**Anyway back to the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or High School Dxd**

Speech: "Do not undermine the ability of the Uchiha clan

Inner thoughts: 'Is this what you meant Hashirama?'

Justu: **"Fire Style Fire Ball Justu."**

(Actions)

***Hyoudou Residence***

"OOOOOOOHHH YEAH…this feels so goooooooooood." These were the words coming from a physically exhausted Raynare who just decided to flop on top of the sofa not caring to leave any space for her companions.

Kalawarner sat down on the sofa opposite to Raynare and took off her footwear, intending to relief her feet from the pain they were enduring.

"OOOOOH MAN…my feet were killing me."

"Wow you two are must be really exhausted hey." Asuka said in a sarcastic voice while rolling her eyes.

"Please don't start with us girl, we have had a long day, first of all, we had to deal with three unknown masked men, then we had to nurse the two exorcists from their injuries, plus help them find the Excalibur pieces in the** FREEZING COLD!** rain may I add, thanks for that by the way my Lord, we didn't even have a chance to sit down as after that we had to watch Lord Madara completely decimate Kokabiel then get unexpectedly teleported to England of all places and meet a bipolar battle maniac of a queen who also got decimated by Lord Madara, then we had to take flight carrying those two exorcists, saving them from the whole of** FREAKING LONDON!,** again…thanks for that my Lord, then we meet up with Cleopatra and form an unexpected alliance while still not having the opportunity to sit down, so excuse us princess for being a bit tired, did I mention the fact that we didn't have a chance to sit down?" Kalawarner ranted in an extremely annoyed tone.

"Alright, Alright, I get it, you acting as if I wasn't there for half of the journey." Asuka said.

"Well, you kind of weren't." Raynare said with a muffled voice as she kept her face buried a pillow.

(Deep Sigh) "I meant the other half Raynare."

"What time is it anyway?" Kalawarner questioned, wanting to change the subject.

"It's four fifteen in the morning." Asia answered with her making her way to the open space next to Kalawarner.

"Good God, we got school in the next three hours." Kalawarner stated with a depressed expression.

"OH SHIT!"

"What is it?!" Kalawarner questioned in a slightly concerned tone as she could see this was something serious due to the fact that Raynare lifted her face from the pillow at incomprehensible speeds.

"We forgot to do Mr. Sato's science project."

After Kalawarner and Issei heard Raynare's words, their eyes widened with shock and panic as they completely forgot about their group assignment.

"We're fucked." Kalawarner stated.

"Master, PLEEEEEAAAAAAASEEEEE allow us to use our magic for this assignment, we really don't have time to prepare." Raynare pleaded as she turned her body and looked at Madara with puppy dog eyes.

"Do as you will, I care very little for such things." Madara said.

Just when the Uchiha was about to make his way to the single-seat sofa, his right am was quickly gripped from behind by Issei.

"Sensei, I just want to thank you for not saying anything and teleporting us out of there before anything could be revealed, you really saved my life back there, I don't know how exactly I was gonna cope with Kalawarner and Raynare knowing that I am engaged to Cleopatra." Issei whispered not wanting the others to hear his conversation with his teacher.

"Hphm." That was all Issei heard as Madara removed the boy's hand and made his way to the single-seat sofa.

"What were you guys just talking about?" Raynare questioned as she got suspicious by Issei's sudden secrecy.

"Ask the boy, not me." Madara said while making himself comfortable on the sofa.

"Oh no, it's nothing hectic, just me and Sensei discussing some training regimens." Issei said with a nervous smile and a sweat drop running down his face.

"Then why did you have to whisper in Lord Madara's ear and be all suspicious?" Kalawarner questioned.

"It's top-secret (Nervous chuckle) anyway Raynare baby, can you make some space for me." Issei requested wanting to move on from this conversation as quickly as possible.

"Why don't you come out already." Madara said out loud while resting his cheek on his fist.

The rest of his group looked at him with a confused expression, wondering what exactly does he mean.

(Giggle) "Looks like I have been found out." A voice stated from the ceiling.

Everyone apart from Madara looked up to the pathetically lit ceiling and they could see a bat with red eyes emerging from the shadows.

The bat descended to Madara's lap and when it reached his thighs it began glowing changing its form from a bat to an extremely sexy woman.

"What are you doing back here Diana?" Madara questioned as he looked at the woman who was now making herself comfortable on his lap.

"I got bored and besides I missed you, didn't you miss me?" Diana questioned with a playful smile while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"How is my territory?" Madara questioned as he intended to not entertain Diana's antics.

"Ooooooooh it's big, like really big, with a nice fancy castle in the middle but it's rather lonely."

"This is coming from a being that has been isolated from the world and has been sleeping for more than a century."

"Correction my Lord, this is coming from a being that has been sleeping with her servants for more than a century." Diana stated.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmm sorry to interrupt your little reunion master, but who the hell is this woman sitting on top of you?" Raynare questioned with heavy concern because she could sense the obscene amount of magic the woman possessed.

Diana turned her attention to the fallen angel and noticed that there are two new recruits that she hasn't met before and it caused her to break out a cheeky smile.

"Oh, goody, time for an introduction (Clears throat) I go by many names my dear, the bird of death, the Lord of the undead, the evil eye but most famously I am known by the name count Dracula the Lord of the vampires." Diana said with her aura spiking up, her eyes glowing bright red and with her revealing her sharp fangs.

Madara narrowed his eyes as he found Diana's sudden behavior rather odd.

"What's wrong with you Diana? You never behaved like this the first day I met you." Madara stated.

"Like I said I'm bored, it's not an enjoyable feeling to be alone, so now that I have some social interactions it's causing my personality to be all bubbly."

"Hold on just a minute, are you telling me that you're actually the Count Dracula, the most powerful and most infamous vampire to ever exist?!" Raynare questioned in a state that is beyond the level of shocked.

"Yeap that's me." Diana replied with a coy smile.

Raynare and Kalawarner's eyes went wide as they were staggered to be in the presence of the most powerful vampire to have ever lived.

"I thought you were just a myth and a male." Kalawarner said.

"Not quite, I did my utmost to keep my existence and gender a myth, there were only three beings that truly knew of my existence, Jesus, his father God of the bible and Ophis." Diana explained.

"Good to see you again Diana." Asuka said with her voice tone changing and her eyes glowing bright silver.

"Asuka? No…you someone else aren't you?"

"You don't remember your old enemy huh?"

"That aura…it can't be…Jesus?!"

"That's right." Jesus said.

"I thought you were dead son of man." Diana said with her voice growing more bitter and her eyes growing more colder.

"Hmph physically yes, however, my soul resides in this child for the time being."

"How unfortunate for the poor girl." Diana expressed in hate.

"You said you two were enemies." Madara interjected.

"Oh yes, Madara me and Diana aka Dracula go centuries back." Jesus said with his and Diana's aura increasing to dangers levels.

The house began to vibrate with some of the household items falling to the ground and breaking on impact.

"This doesn't look good." Issei said with extreme worry in his heart, he was hoping this would be one of the mornings where his parents were heavy sleepers.

Asuka's glowing silver eyes were locked into a staring competition with Diana's blood-red glowing eyes with neither one of them taking a split-second to blink.

"Enough you two." Madara said with him activating his Sharingan and releasing his aura, completely suffocating theirs in the process.

Jesus and Diana ultimately submitted to Madara's command, reducing the intensity of their aura's.

"Good, now explain." Madara commanded.

"Me and Diana were enemies throughout the years, she is a Dracula, therefore, she and her ancestors were infamous for terrorizing human beings and using them as cattle for their blood-sucking carvings, the angels and the vampires were always embroiled in war." Jesus explained with extreme hatred.

"**You killed my mother you bastard!"** Diana accused with a hateful look and a tear running down her face.

"Incorrect bloodsucker, I was never involved with the death of Martha Dracula, your father Vlad Dracula fed you lies in order for you to despise me and my race, her death was down to Lucifer and your father." Jesus explained.

"**YOU LIE!"** Diana shouted in anger, she couldn't keep her emotions in her check and the tears began streaming down her face.

"Your mother never wanted you to live the life of a Dracula, therefore she pleaded to your father to stop the fighting with the angels but Vlad refused as he was influenced and manipulated by Lucifer who pushed Vlad to pursue his desires of using the human race as the vampires drinking fountain, with your birth around the corner your mother devised a plan to hand you over to God to save you from the life of a Dracula, however Lucifer and Vlad intercepted her before she could reach us and detained her."

"**IT'S A LIE, EVERYTHING YOU SAYING IS A LIE, YOU JUST LYING!"**

"With your mother detained, Vlad and Lucifer brought her back in order for her to give birth to you, as they both realized that you would be a valuable asset for them to have, your mother lost all hope however your life is what gave her strength, you were the light of her world and she did her absolute best to influence you to not take the life of a Dracula, why do you think you were named Diana? Why do you think your mother wanted you to be nurturing and your father wanted you to be ruthless, your entire life has been a tug of war for your parents."

Diana began to breath heavy and her vision started to blur as memories of her parents arguing began flashing through her mind, Jesus's words seemed to hold some weight to them as Diana did remember how her mother pushed her to be kind and gentle and how her father pushed her to be heartless and merciless and how her father was always disappointed that she wasn't a male and how he always pushed her to act more masculine.

"As the years went by your father could see that he was losing the war of influence, therefore he devised a plan to ultimately get you on his side and paint me and the angels as your true enemy, Vlad and Lucifer murdered your mother and pointed the finger at me, making you hate me and pushing you to embrace the life of a Dracula, your father needed something to spike your unmatched potential and what better way to use hatred as the driving force for more power."

Diana began shaking and she clenched her chest as all this information was getting too much for her.

"I should be the one to receive justice as it was you and your father that killed my mother, the Virgin Mary, your father wanted you to be the most powerful of the vampires, therefore, he ordered you to suck the blood out of my mother which…unfortunately…caused…her…death." Jesus said with tears running down Asuka's face.

"And that has been the birth of our mutual hatred Diana, you were the one that killed my mother by giving her one of the worst deaths possible…sucking all the blood out of her system."

"That's not possible…it can't be only three beings outside the vampires knew of my existence." Diana retorted

"You're a fool woman, did you really think that you could keep your identity hidden that well, there are many more beings that know of your existence Dracula." Jesus said.

Diana seemed to be in a state that the vampire couldn't describe, she began to hyperventilate and her eyes seemed to be like lifeless voids, she just could accept the information Jesus's was sharing.

"Then why?" Diana questioned.

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you kill me? you are stronger than me and you had many chances to end my life during our many battles but you didn't, so tell me son of man, why didn't you kill me?"

(Heavy Sigh) "Because my father made me realize who the true enemy was, although you were the one that killed my mother, you weren't the one that pointed the gun, you were just being used and misguided, my true enemies is Lucifer and your father, that's why I never went all out against you" Jesus explained.

"That's why…I remember…you always had that sad look on your face when we would battle…I knew you were holding back."

"That's right Diana, killing someone who was just being manipulated is not justice and it doesn't solve the root of the problem, therefore I always left you defeated and injured but never killed." Jesus stated.

"How could this happen?… (Sob)…my own father use me as his weapon against the angels…(Sob)…my mother…oh mama…we have been forsaken."

Diana was inconsolable, she was just flooded with an ocean of different emotions, pain, grief, anger, bitterness, hatred, anguish, misery, depression, betrayal, agony, sadness, these emotions became her new best friends as they clung on to her heart with extreme vigor.

She broke down into Madara's chest clinging on to the Uchiha's shirt for dear life as she saw the Uchiha as her only source of comfort in her moment of agony.

Madara looked down to see Diana's face and when he saw it, it reminded him of the image of his mother crying in the same fashion due to the deaths of Madara's younger brothers during the war.

Everyone else in the room felt immense heartbreak as they have never seen a woman breakdown in the manner in which Diana is doing now, her story was truly a tragic one and it brought tears to the faces of the woman that were present in the room.

Madara grabbed Diana's face and raised it to the point where her eyes met with his, he looked her dead in the eye and used his Sharingan to force the vampire lord into a deep sleep.

Diana's weeping began to subside as the vampire's eyes became heavier and she could feel that her body was beginning to shut down.

"Lord…M…A….D…A…R…A."

"Sleep Diana, you are in a weak state right now, when you awaken, you will be able to deal with your situation in a much calmer state."

Diana followed Madara's instruction, allowing the Uchiha's power to place her into a deep sleep."

"It would seem there is a lot to your story Christ." Madara said while still looking down at Diana's sleeping face.

"Yes…Just like you Madara."

"Hmph…I suppose so…tell me something Christ, Diana mentioned that one of the entities that knew of her existence was being called Ophis, I do remember Diana telling me that one day she challenged this Ophis and nearly died after her battle and I do remember you saying that she was the seventh most powerful being in existence, so tell me who is this Ophis?"

"Remember the top ten list was in that order when I was still alive, I have been dead for centuries, so the list may have changed over the years, some beings probably grew more powerful, while others probably grew weaker."

"Yes, yes I understand that just explain who is this Ophis." Madara requested.

"To put it simply she is the most powerful woman in existence, well until she changes her form into something else, Ophis also known as the Ouroboros Dragon or the Infinite Dragon God, her powers are beyond the level of absurd."

"Is that so? She sounds interesting."

(Chuckle) "Interesting…Madara you have no idea how powerful that dragon is, if I was to make an educated guess, at this moment of time she is possibly the second most powerful being in existence, as I know Bahamut is sealed, my father and Lucifer are dead, I have been dead for centuries and I do remember my father saying that if he was to die he would place a thousand different seals on Trihexa to make sure the beast doesn't reign havoc while he is gone."

"That makes things even more interesting." Madara said with his lips forming a subtle smirk.

"I don't like that look in your eyes master, please heed our warnings, Ophis is not someone to be messed with, she has so much power that she can casually blow up a continent if she really wanted to." Raynare said.

"Listen to me Madara, Ophis is on a completely different level, I have met her every now and then and she would always challenge me to a duel, due solely to her being bored and before I obtained Ultra Instinct omen, our battles were always close and intense."

"Ultra Instinct?" Madara questioned.

"Ah yes I never told you about Ultra Instinct, well don't worry about it I will explain it another time."

"**It's best you listen to Jesus, Madara; Ophis is a well respected as well as feared entity in the Dragon community, just by someone mentioning her name it would send shivers down the spines of most gods."** Ddraig stated as he spoke through the boosted gear.

(Chuckle) "You all truly don't know who I am (Chuckle) I am Madara Uchiha, my name itself has been the cause of a world war, do not take my words lightly, my name is power."

"Please don't tell me he's gonna say what I think he is going to say." Kalawarner said as her anxiety levels began to rise.

"Where can I find this Ophis, Christ?" Madara questioned as he looked at Jesus with his glowing red eyes.

(Deep sigh) "Yeap he just said what I thought he would say."

"You can't" Jesus simply stated.

"What do you mean I can't?"

"You don't find Ophis, she comes to you, no one has ever been able to track down Ophis, she is the one that comes to you, you will only be able to find her if she wants you to find her." Jesus said with a serious expression.

"Is that so? Well, then I'm sure my name will draw her towards me, for now, I will just wait for our encounter."

"What do you plan on doing when you meet her big brother?" Asia questioned.

"Have ourselves a little discussion." Madara replied with an evil smirk as he really wanted to see what this Ophis is all about.

"So what's the plan now Sensei? What's your next move?" Issei questioned.

"I shall wait for the invitation from one of the representatives and see what this peace summit is all about, perhaps I shall meet some new interesting characters."

"Very well then, just don't do anything too crazy Madara, I will be watching you all." Jesus said as his consciousness faded away allowing Asuka to have full control again.

"Huh?! What just happened?" Asuka questioned as she was in a dazed and confused state.

"It's a long story Asuka." Raynare said as she rested her head on Issei's shoulder.

"Wait a minute, isn't something happening at school today?" Kalawarner questioned.

"Oh shit yeah, today is when Kuoh Academy allows parents or guardians to come to school in order to see their kids work in the classroom." Issei said with his face buried in his palm.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm is that so? Which means Gremory's and Sitri's parents will be present." Madara said.

"So does that mean you coming, big brother? Please come, it would really mean a lot to me if you were there big brother." Asia requested while giving Madara the puppy dog eyes.

"Don't forget my Lord it's not just her, you represent all of us, me, Mittelet and Raynare as you are registered as our guardian."

"Very well then, best you all prepare, we shall leave in a few hours." Madara said as he got up from his seat while carrying Diana bridal style.

He proceeded to walk up the stairs and head to one of the spare rooms in the Hyoudou resides, he placed Diana on an empty bed that was next to the one Mittelt was sleeping on.

"Father…Mother."

Madara looked down at Diana's face and could see the vampire was having a very unpleasant dream.

Tears ran down her shut eyelids and small whippers could be heard coming from the mouth of the vampire.

"Mother…please…don't leave me."

Madara just remained silent and continued to analyze the discomfort Diana was experiencing.

"Please…Father…Mother…don't fight (short silence) I…will…kill…you…I…will…avenge…my…mother…with…your…blood…dripping…from…my…teeth…(Short silence)…**VLAD DRACULA**."

Madara broke out a small smirk after hearing Diana's last sentence.

'Ahhhhhh the curse of hatred, brings back memories doesn't it, my reincarnation?'

'That it does Indra, that it does.' Madara replied still keeping his eyes on Diana's face.

The Uchiha then calmly walked away and when he was at a safe distance he activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and used Kamui to teleport himself to a specific location.

***Abandoned Factory***

"Tobi I have returned."

The moment Madara uttered those words the factory lit up with lights and when Madara looked to his right he could see some kind of hideous creature chained up and incapacitated.

Shortly after three masked figures appeared in front of Madara and bowed before him as a sign of respect.

'Come now my reincarnation, let me and father out, it's been quite some time since me and father have been able to stretch our legs.'

'Yes, Madara that would be greatly appreciated.' Hagoromo commented as he to was getting bored of sitting and doing nothing but observing.

Madara just brought his right hand to his chest and channeled his chakra.

"**Uchiha Art: Uchiha Mimicry."**

Two large smoke spheres appeared beside Madara.

"Ahhhhhh…that's better."Indra stated as he walked out of the smoke sphere and stretched his temporary body.

Hagoromo just remained beside Madara but kept his attention on the incapacitated beast.

"It's still breathing." He said as he could see the beast's chest still had some movement to it.

"What is that thing Tobi?" Madara questioned as he looked at all of his subordinates.

White masked Tobi stood up and looked at Madara.

"It is a stray devil, me and Tobi sensed a strange energy while scouring the streets of Japan and proceeded to go investigate it, that's where we found her, we were able to capture her and bring her here before Gremory's group could have a chance to enter the abandoned building."

"Is that so? So this is a stray devil, I do remember reading about them in Gremory's library."

***Chains rattling***

"It would seem it's about to awaken from its slumber." Indra said as he walked back to his companions whilst stretching his arms.

"Interesting how the upper body still looks human." Hagoromo said as he could see the stray devil still maintained her upper body physique and appearance however her lower body left a lot to be desired.

Huh?…where am I?" the stray devil questioned as she finally started to wake up from her sleep.

The stray now fully opened her eyes and she could see she was in the presence of six-men, she moved her head slightly to the right and could see three familiar masked figures.

"**You three!"** The stray tried to attack the Tobis however her restraints kept her at bay.

"Feisty one huh" Indra commented.

Hagoromo awakened the Sharingan and activated sage mode as he wanted to observe the stray devil's energy and magic flow.

"Interesting it would seem that this stray devil's energy is more chaotic and sporadic than a normal devil however it is more potent then any of Rias Gremory's subordinates apart from that child that has fallen angel energy, however, this stray's energy structure does seem familiar."

"What do you mean by that Sage?" Madara questioned.

"In our world, I do remember observing a child called Jugo, and within his body he had an irregular enzyme that would often place the boy in an enraged state, it was quite interesting, the enzyme produced uncontrollable rage and madness but it did give Jugo impressive amounts of chakra, more then normal, but it also caused his body to change and morph into something like a beast."

"Ahhhhhhhh yes, I think I remember this child he was in that group of that Uchiha brat when I fought against the allied shinobi forces, I do remember his chakra flow was irregular but interesting."

"Yes, this stray's energy flow is similar to Jugo's chakra flow it would seem that they both have the same effect, disorganized but more potent energy and a body-transforming itself into a beast."

(Chains rattling)

"**Let me go so I can kill you all!"**

"Now why would we do that?" Indra questioned as he too awakened the Sharingan and observed the stray's energy.

"If this stray's energy structure is similar to that of that boy, it means we may be able to suppress it and keep it contained." Madara said as he was thinking of different ways to suppress the energy of the beast in front of him.

"Ahhhhhh I never thought of that, your hypothesis does seem to make sense but how exactly do you intend on suppressing her power."

"I do remember Hashirama using a wood style technique that suppressed the nine tails when I fought against him, I do believe it could do the same job against this devil."

"It's worth an attempt." Indra said.

(Chains rattling)

"**I will end you all, and bath in a pool of your blood."**

The stray tried her absolute best to break out of her restraints but her efforts only ended in futile as the chains didn't even budge an inch.

Madara awakened his Sharingan and looked at the stray straight in the eyes.

"Enough of this, you will obey me."

The stray stopped moving and her eyes seemed to be like a lifeless void, her attention was still fixated on Madara's alluring red eyes.

"**Wood style: Tenth Edict on Enlightenment."**

Madara extended his hand towards the devil and a visible line of chakra was omitted from his palm and it stretched all the way to the lower body of the stray devil.

Soon after ten large wooden pillars with metal spikes sprouted from the surface and surrounded the stray devil, allowing no chance of escape.

Madara narrowed his eyes and the wooden pillars jumped into action, they completely tangled the stray devil, making sure to wrap themselves tightly and they started to slowly absorb the demonic energy out of her system.

The stray released a sharp scream but her cry slowly started to subside as she could feel her strength diminish by the second.

Her body began to change and shrink to a much more reasonable size, the lower part of her body began to morph back to human legs and her insanely long nails began to revert to their normal size.

Madara's group remained quiet and kept observing the energy suppression with focused eyes.

Soon the stray's energy was reduced to a level that was much more contained and organized for a low-class devil, her beastly appearance seemed to completely vanish as now Madara and his group were looking at a naked young girl with a voluptuous figure.

The pillars released the young devil from their grip and returned to their starting positions however something was different with the wooden structures, they seemed to be emitting a very foul aura, as well as they seemed to possess some strange demonic symbols and hieroglyphs.

"Interesting, so this must be the effect of that chaotic demonic energy." Hagoromo stated as he and everyone else shifted their attention to the glowing wooden pillars.

"It would seem that the raw energy corrupts anything it comes into contact with, perhaps that is why this girl's appearance was changed." Indra interjected as he took a closer look at the wooden pillars.

"When we have time, we should study this energy my reincarnation, it may hold secrets to the functioning of the devil's powers."

"I suppose so, for now, we shall leave these pillars as they would seem to be the only things I have that can contain this demonic energy." Madara said.

"Huh? Where…am…I?"

Madara and company looked down at the young devil that was now waking up and starting to get her bearings.

Madara quickly shifted his attention to Orange masked Tobi, and the masked man knew exactly what the ghost of the Uchiha desired.

Tobi quickly teleported away using kamui and within five seconds reappeared with a black coat that had some red clouds on the fabric, identical to the design of the coat orange masked Tobi was wearing, the masked man threw the coat to the Madara and the Uchiha catched it without taking his attention away from the young devil.

White masked Tobi performed a Tiger seal and the chains released the young devil from her bondage, she slowly rose to her feet and shifted her drowsy eyes between Madara, Hagoromo, and Indra.

She then looked back to Madara and remembered the power and the allure his red eyes, those unique and mesmerizing red eyes.

The young devil soon released that she was naked and quickly tried to cover herself in embarrassment, her face was as red as Madara's Sharingan as the embarrassment was eating away at her pride.

Madara calmly threw the cloak to the girl and all of them waited patiently for her to cover herself up.

"Ummmmmmmmm…thank you." she meekly said.

"Well, this is a sudden change of character." Indra commented as he and everyone else noticed that the young devil's personality done a complete 180.

"What is your name child?" Hagoromo questioned after waiting for her to be dressed up.

"Oh…ummmmmmmmm…my name is Viser."

She quickly performed a small bow to show her respect but kept shifting her eyes from the ground to Indra's face.

"Raise your head girl, I have some questions for you." Madara said.

She obliged to his request but still kept looking at Indra.

This greatly interested the ancestor of the Uchiha as when he looked at Viser in the eye, the young devil would quickly turn her attention back to Madara however she couldn't hide the pink hue that shaded her cheeks.

"Tell me, girl, how exactly did you end up becoming a stray devil?"

"Well if I may could I explain my life story, it will explain better why I become a stray devil."

Madara gave her an intensely bored expression as he didn't seem pleased to hear this girl's entire life story.

"Please child proceed."

Madara looked at Hagoromo through the corner of his eye, the Uchiha was not pleased with the Sage's response.

"Don't worry, I will make it short."

"Just get on with it." Madara said as his tolerance was running out.

"Ummmmmmm…right, well to cut a long story short as I don't want to anger you any further sir, I was human before, I become a reincarnated devil against my will and had to serve the most horrible of masters."

"Is that why you became a stray? Because of your king? as the devils like to say." Indra questioned as he took a step closer to the timid devil.

Viser avoided all eye contact with Indra by shifting her attention to the floor, the young devil began playing with her fingers and fidgeting on the spot as she was beyond intimidated to be under the gaze of Indra.

'My Lucifer his cute.' Viser thought to herself as she would now and then take a quick glance at Indra's face.

Indra narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he found the girl's sudden body language rather peculiar.

"What seems to be the problem girl? You can't answer the question?"

Viser was quickly brought out of her thoughts by Indra's question but still did her best to avoid eye with the ancestor of the Uchiha, she kept her eyes firmly fixed on his lower body.

Hagoromo couldn't help but crack a smile at seeing the young devil's cluster of body cues, he knew exactly what was going on and what emotion the child was experiencing.

"Are you often times a mute? You can speak, can't you?" Indra questioned.

"Oh…ummmmmm…sorry about that…ummmmmmmmmm…yes, I did become a stray because of my king, I chose to run away from him as I couldn't take the cruelty and abuse anymore but unfortunately, when you run away from your king, it causes you to become a stray."

"Interesting, so what exactly led up to you transforming into that beast?" Hagoromo questioned.

Viser angled her body to the side and pointed to the glowing wooden pillars that were behind her.

"What? the demonic energy?" Madara questioned.

"Yes, it's quite strange, it feels much more different than my normal devil energy, it's much more vicious and vile, plus there is something very scary about it."

"Which is?"

"When I was in that state, there was some kind of dark and evil voice speaking to me, I can't really explain it but, it felt like someone was calling me and encouraging me to embrace my devil urges, it's strange because it was not only me, when I was in that state I could feel a connection with all the other strays out there and all of us felt this single voice calling out for us and pushing us to embrace the true nature of a devil."

"You think it might be the Anti-Christ?" Hagoromo questioned Madara.

"It's a possibility, but if it is the Anti-Christ it looks like that thing is trying to form an army."

"If that's the case it looks like Jesus was right, the Anti-Christ looks to return with a vengeance." Indra stated.

"Wait…you guys know Jesus?! As in the actual son of God?!" Viser questioned.

"Yes, it is a long story child." Hagoromo replied.

"Looks like the sun is rising." Orange Tobi said as he could see rays of sunlight penetrate through the cracks and the broken windows of the factory.

Madara noticed this as well and realized that he will have to be at school to represent his followers.

"Tobi? Were you able to obtain the Excalibur pieces?"

Yellow masked Tobi just performed a ram seal and two swords appeared in front of Madara.

Viser's danger instincts went off as she didn't like the energy those swords were giving off.

"Good I shall return later and as for you girl leave this place." Madara said as he shifted his attention from Tobi to Viser.

"But…I have nowhere else to go."

"And how is that my problem?"

"Please, I can be of use to you."

Viser quickly turned her face to Indra, giving him a look saying 'Please convince him not to throw me away.

"Now, now Madara don't be so hasty, she could be of use to us, I will personally vouch for her." Hagoromo said while placing his hand on Madara's shoulder.

Although Hagoromo did want to help the girl in front of him the main reason he wants her to stay is because of a certain emotion she feels towards his son.

Madara just gave Hagoromo an annoyed look but choice not to press on the matter.

"Fine, however you two stay here and study that demonic energy, I could use some peace and quiet for one day."

"No problem Madara." Hagoromo said while giving Viser a friendly wink.

"Really now? You leaving me with him?" Indra questioned.

"You can assist Tobi if that is more to your liking, either way, your entertainment is none of my concern."

Madara gave Indra no chance to respond as immediately after finish his sentence, the Uchiha made his way to the exit leaving everyone else behind him.

As Madara exited the abandoned factory, he could feel an immense wave of energy, nothing like he has sensed before, he quickly raised his guard and looked for the source of the intense energy.

He looked at the top of a building that was opposite the factory and saw a young girl with long black hair and gray eyes looking down at him, her attire consisted of a black Gothic Lolita outfit with some few accessories.

The young stranger tilted her head to the side and slowly moved her eyes up and down, almost as if she was sizing up her opponent before a battle.

Madara took a moment to inhale some oxygen and when he was done the young girl appeared in front of him at speeds the Uchiha has never seen since he entered this world.

Madara was more than impressed by her display, her speed was similar to that of Might Guy when he entered the eighth gate, a feat Madara remembers very well.

"You interest me human."

"I could say the same to you, child." Madara replied.

The girl slowly raised her right arm and pointed her index finger at Madara's chest.

"Your strong, very strong, but not as strong as Baka-Red."

Madara was slightly confused by what she meant but still kept his guard on high alert, he could sense it, one strong move by this girl and it would actually cause some serious damage to the Uchiha.

The young girl slowly raised her head shifting her attention from Madara's chest to his eyes, her eyes were so lifeless, like gray infinite voids staring back at the Uchiha.

"I need you to be stronger, so you can help me take on Baka-Red…Madara."

(Chuckle) "So you know who I am huh? I assume you're the infamous Ophis I keep hearing about?"

The girl didn't respond, she just kept her eyes firmly fixed on his.

"I take your silence as a yes." Madara said with a smirk on his face.

A few seconds went by and no words were exchanged between the two, they just allowed their eyes to do all the talking.

Ophis brought back her arm to her body and began walking away from Madara.

"We will meet again Madara, until then get stronger for me, I will be watching you." Those were the last words Ophis muttered before leaving the Uchiha to his lonesome.

"You know, you're not very good at keeping yourself hidden."

(Chuckle) "Ah well doesn't hurt to try, but I guess my efforts would be futile against someone like you Madara Uchiha."

After those words were uttered a tall man of average build with black hair, golden bangs and a black goatee appeared before Madara, he was dressed in a simple gray kimono with a white v-neck design.

"And who exactly are you?"

"Ah don't worry about me Madara, today I was just a simply an observer but we will meet again my friend that I am sure of." The man replied with a devilish smile then summoned his twelve fallen angel wings and took to the skies.

'Looks like my name is drawing interest from the supernatural world, let's see what this popularity will bring to me' Madara thought to himself then began his walk to Kuoh Academy.

***Classroom-301***

"Welcome parents and guardians to classroom-301, I'm pretty sure you never expected to be in a classroom again, am I right? (Awkward laugh)…(Clears throat) right, well…I'm Mr. Sato your children's homeroom teacher and today you will be observing how your children work in the classroom with various different tasks in front of them, I'm sure it will be a great educational experience for us all am I right? (Awkward Laughter)…okay, I will keep quiet now."

"What in the fuck is wrong with this man?" Raynare questioned while whispering into Issei's ear.

"Fuck if I know, I guess he is excited to have some guest in the classroom."

"I wonder where big brother is?" Asia asked out loud as she was staring out the window hoping to find even a footprint of Madara, she really did want to share this moment with him.

"Yeah me to, he just put Diana to bed and disappeared (Sigh) I wonder if he is on one of his crazy endeavors again?" Kalawarner questioned.

"Sensei should hurry because he still has to go see Mittelt and her classroom."

"Issei! Smile for the camera darling."

"Mom! come on, don't embarrass me like that."

Shortly after his plea, Issei felt a crumpled up piece of paper hit the back of his head and it caused the red dragon emperor to furiously search for the perpetrator.

"**Who threw that?!"**

"I did you **FUCK." **These were the words coming from a boy sitting at the far back of the classroom, he had a clean-shaven head and was dressed in the full Kouh Academy boy's uniform.

"**MATSUDA!** watch your language young man, just because your parents couldn't make it doesn't mean that you have the right to act like a hooligan, gosh kids these days, they can be a pain in the ass am I right? Huh? Huh? (Awkward Laughter)…okay, I will shut up again."

"Sorry teach, but I got a bone to pick with Issei here." The boy now named Matsuda stated as his raging anger was focused on Issei.

"Oh my, dear don't you think we should step in for our son?" Mrs. Hyoudou asked her husband.

"Now, now dear, Issei's growing up, he will need to learn how to deal with confrontation all on his own, and besides it's Matsuda they are best friends, friends fight and make up all the time."

Matsuda stood up from his seat and made his way to Issei but before he left his seat he made sure to wink to one of the students that was sitting next to him a boy also dressed in the full Kouh Academy boy's uniform but also wore some large round glasses.

"This guy is really starting to piss me off." Raynare said as her temper was reaching its limit.

Matsuda made his way to Issei's desk and grabbed the red dragon emperor by the collar raising him out of his seat.

Everyone else in the classroom was beyond dumbfounded, they simply couldn't believe a scenario like this was taking place in front of their eyes.

"What the hell Issei man, how could you do this to me and Motohama, we were a team man and yet you go out there and get a girlfriend without our blessing, what kind of fucked-up friend are you?" Matsuda questioned with comedic tears running down his face.

"Alright that's it, you really starting to piss me off."

Raynare got off her seat and proceeded to give Matsuda the biggest slap of his life which caused the young male to take flight however this was not a good thing as when Matsuda took flight his trajectory was heading for a certain blonde nun.

Matsuda aggressively crashed into Asia which caused both of them to head to the floor but with Matsuda staying on top off Asia.

***Grope Grope***

"What the? Why do my hands feel something soft?"

Matsuda looked to where his hands were and was absolutely amazed at what they were touching.

"**Female contact!** This must be a blessing from the **GODS!"**

***Grope Grope***

Asia released a rather embarrassed and uncomfortable groan as she was not enjoying Matsuda's excessive touching.

"**HEY! GET YOUR CHRONICALLY MASTURBATING HANDS OFF HER!"**

Raynare was fuming, she was thinking of different ways to use her light spears to torture the bald-headed pervert, just when Raynare was almost within touching distance of Matsuda, she stopped as she sensed a familiar aura about to enter the classroom.

***Door Opens***

Everyone within the classroom turned their attention to the door and saw a man with long black spiky hair enter the classroom however his entrance had such a powerful presence that it instantly gained the respect and fear of those who were in the classroom.

"Well, it's been nice knowing you pervert." Raynare said with an evil smirk.

Madara took a moment to analyze the classroom and those inside it, however, there was something he noticed that instantly awakened his ire.

Raynare decided to take a step back as she could see Madara had his eyes firmly fixed on Matsuda.

"Tell me something boy have you ever experienced being a victim of flames that are as hot as the sun?" Madara questioned as he slowly made his way to Matsuda and Asia.

(Gulp) "…ummmmmmmmm…no…sir."

"Is that so? Well, then I suppose it's my obligation to make you experience such a beautiful phenomena."

Madara locked his eyes to Matsuda's and the latter began seeing over a thousand different scenarios that would take his life, each vision being more gruesome and painful than the one before.

Matsuda scampered away from Madara like a fearful dog and made sure to hide himself behind the legs of his teacher, even seeing the shadow of the Uchiha caused the boy to see more painful visions.

"Big Brother! You came." Asia expressed with glee as she got up and gave Madara a hug.

(Everyone) **"Big Brother?"**

"Yeap this man in front of you is mine, Kalawarner's and Asia's guardian, Mr. Madara Uchiha." Raynare explained.

(Everyone) **"But he looks so young!"**

"Is something the matter?." Madara questioned.

(Everyone) "**NO SIR!."**

"Good."

***Kouh Academy Hall***

"Big Brother! You came."

Mittelt was currently smothering her elder brother by wrapping her legs around his waist and rubbing her cheek against his.

Asia didn't take to kindly to Mittelt's sisterly display of affection, she feared that Mittelt would try to pry her way into Madara's heart and become his favorite girl.

"Hey! his my brother too." Asia proclaimed then made her way to them to also show her affection for her older brother.

"This excessive affection is getting on my nerves, both of you release me now before I force you to." Madara demanded.

Asia and Mittelt reluctantly did as they were told, although they did love showing their elder brother affection they believed if they were co1mpletely obedient to his commands perhaps they would find a way to be his favorite.

***Horny Teenage Boys Screaming***

Madara and his group shifted their attention to where the noise was coming from and could see a crowd of Kouh Academy male students completely surrounding and cheering for an individual they couldn't get a clear visual of.

"Who are they surrounding? The aura they giving off is incredibly powerful." Kalawarner stated.

"It's also demonic, it feels above Ultimate Class." Raynare said.

"I suppose there is only one way to find out."

Just as Madara was making his way to the crowd, his progression was grinded to halt by a familiar black-haired devil.

"Mr. Uchiha, I see you are doing well with your group."

"Sitri, to what do I owe the interruption?"

"Well a lot of things, firstly thank you for dealing with Kokabiel and saving me and my peerage from that battle maniac, secondly where did you go? Where have you been? You just teleported away during your little scuffle with Vali, were you hurt? Do you need any assistance?" Sona asked with the compassion of a concerned lover.

Raynare and Kalawarner gave Sona a coy smile as they could see there was a lot of emotion and affection behind the devil's questions and interaction with the Uchiha.

"That is none of your concern child, now step aside you are blocking the path."

Sona felt a bit of a sting in her heart, she really did worry about Madara's well-being when he disappeared from the battlefield, unfortunately for her Madara doesn't see it.

"Oh…I…see"

"Smooth my Lord; just smooth." Kalawarner said to the Uchiha but he simply just ignored her comments.

"**SONA!" **

"Oh Lucifer no, I know that voice from anywhere." Sona said in a state of panic.

"**SONA!** Darling your Onee-sama is here."

"Onee-sama?" Madara questioned while looking at Sona.

Sona just looked at him with unsettled eyes, if she is to be embarrassed in front of the man she is attracted to, by the person calling her name, then she will forever rue this day.

The figure finally submerged from the crowd of teenagers and appeared next to Sona and to say her outfit was a bit peculiar would be an understatement.

Standing beside Sona was a short beautiful looking girl that seemed to be in her late teens with black hair, tied into twin tails and blue eyes her clothing consisted of a pink magic girl outfit and a long pink magical wand.

"Sona why did you leave your Onee-sama all alone with those boys, yes I like putting on a show but I would rather spend my time with my cute little Sona-chan."

"Lady Leviathan please, as one of the four great Maou this behavior is unacceptable."

"Why you always got to be so uptight with me Sona and who's this? Your new boyfriend?"

"Absolutely not!…that would be absurd…the mere thought of me and him, it would be…it would be…it…would…be…it…would…be…."

"Nice?" Raynare said trying to finish off Sona's sentence as she could see the devil was having her own little day dream.

"Pfffffft…your words couldn't be any further from the truth." Sona said but tried her best to cover up the blush that was coloring her face.

The woman around her enjoyed her shy and in-denial demeanor, it was quite refreshing seeing one who is so usually uptight and emotionless be flustered and actually act like a high school girl.

"Ahhhhhhhh there you are Madara, I see you have met Serafall this current generation's Leviathan." Sirzechs said as from the far right as he made his way to the Uchiha with an older looking gentleman that looked like his elder brother.

"Madara Uchiha, allow me to introduce you properly, this young woman in front of you is Serafall Leviathan formerly of the Sitri clan, one of the four great Maou's of the underworld, the strongest woman in all of Hell and a long-time friend of mine, and this gentleman to my left is my father Zeoticus Gremory."

"Your **Father!** the man looks young enough to be your elder brother." Asia stated in disbelief.

(Chuckle) "Thank you for that my dear, flattery will get you somewhere." Zeoticus said.

"So your telling me the strongest woman in hell is a mere child, even that maid of yours or Sitri here looks more intimidating then this girl." Madara said while still keeping his eyes on Serafall.

"Trust me Madara, Serafall is not someone to underestimate, if you anger her enough she could very well destroy an entire island if she wished." Zeoticus said.

"That's true Madara, onee-sama can be extremely lethal when angered there was even a time Sirzechs-sama here struggled to contain her when she was rampaging." Sona said.

"Ahhhhhhh…yes, I do remember that day, a very important lesson was learned on my part." Sirzechs said as he reminisced on the good old days.

"I would like to see this for myself." Madara said still not keeping his eyes of Serafall.

Serafall got closer to Madara and stared into his eyes with a confident yet playful smirk.

"Oh I would like to have a crack at you Madara or should I say Kokabiel's nightmare."

"So you do know who I am girl."

"Of course I do, who hasn't I was just acting playful and ignorant for my Sona-chan, there is no devil of high ranking who hasn't heard about you, however, I would like to thank you for saving my Sona-chan and her peerage against Kokabiel."

"It was never my intention." Madara said.

"Regardless, you kept her safe from Kokabiel and for that I'm grateful."

"You have my gratitude as well Madara, you kept Rias safe, I know we not exactly buddy buddy but I can see we are not enemies." Sirzechs interjected.

"That can change devil, if you are in my way like that fallen…well, let's just say it would end well for you." Madara said.

(Chuckle) "I like this man." Zeoticus said.

"There you two are!" Rias shouted in anger as she entered the hall like a madwoman.

"Oh hey there darling, how you're doing?" Zeoticus said with a playful smile and closed eyes.

"Don't you hey darling me, haven't you two had enough going around embarrassing me." Rias said as she stomped her way towards the rest of the group.

"Fufufufufufufufu, please could down Rias, you acting like this is causing more of a scene." Akeno said as she was close behind her.

Rias was about to go on a bigger rant but quickly stopped as she only now noticed Madara, his group, Serafall, and Sona were watching her.

"Mr. Uchiha, what a pleasant surprise, you as well Sona and oh, how could I forget about you Lady Leviathan, please excuse my rash entrance."

"Anyway Madara, I'm pretty sure you know why I am here right? Why am I even asking, of course, you know why I am here." Sirzechs said.

"It's about this peace summit of yours."

"That's right, well to be more accurate it's me offering you a formal invitation to the summit, you pretty much stopped a war before it even began among the three factions, so whether it was by your own decision or by mere coincidence you are very much involved with the three Christian races."

"I'm pretty sure this summit of yours is aiming to accomplish more than just peace." Madara assumed.

(Chuckle) "Smart man, we also looking to put aside our pasts and differences in order to form an alliance among the three factions, you could benefit from this alliance as well Madara." Serafall stated.

"Damn, I never thought the day would come where Angels, Fallens, and Devils would come together to form an alliance, so much blood has been shed between us." Kalawarner said.

"Yes, that is correct we wish to not only wish to obtain peace but to also form a sense of understanding and relationship between us." Sirzechs said.

"When is it?." Madara questioned.

"Tomorrow." Sirzechs replied.

"Where is it?"

"Here."

Rias and Sona's eyes widen in shock as they didn't expect Sirzechs to give that answer.

"**WHATTTT?!"**

(Playful laugh) "I suppose I didn't tell you two huh? The summit will be here, I trust you two will be able to prepare everything for us." Sirzechs said with a childish grin.

"You've got to be kidding me." Rias said out loud then looked at Sona, indicating to her that they gonna have a long 24 hours.

"I suppose we are done here then, I shall be in attendance tomorrow, until then devils." Madara said as he turned to the side and proceeded to walk away with his group in tow.

Sona and Akeno become a little bit excited as they were hoping Madara would accept the invitation and be in attendance for the summit.

"Well I suppose it is time for us to leave as well, you will meet with your brother tomorrow Rias." Zeoticus stated as he and Sirzechs made their exit.

"Awwwwwww this sucks but I have to go as well Sona-chan but I will be sure to give you a big hug when I see you tomorrow okay." Serafall said then gave Sona a loving kiss on the cheek before making her exit.

***Several hours later at the Hyoudou Residence***

"Well Madara after having our little conversation, I believe I can trust you with the house, I was hoping to take the wife out to a small getaway, you know just me and her without needing to stress about Iseei's well-being." These were the words coming from a drunk Mr Hyoudou.

'Persuasion is always easy when someone is intoxicated.' Madara thought to himself as watched his handy work bare fruit.

The Uchiha needed a temporary home after his previous one was blown up, so he sat down with the man of the house for several hours and used liquor and his words to have the man wrapped around his finger.

"Well it is getting late (Hiccup) I need to get some sleep (Hiccup) but please Madara help yourself, my home is your home, my friend."

And with that said he put the bottle of whiskey down and made his way upstairs leaving Madara to himself in the living room.

'I haven't had a drink since when me and Hashirama were still on good terms.' Madara thought to himself as he kept looking at the bottle of whiskey.

He then got up and grabbed a glass to pour himself a drink, after he poured his desired amount he made his way back to his seat and started thinking of his next move in order to get closer to his goal.

'There is much to be done and a lot to discover, I suppose my next move should be to see who is with me or against me in this world, who are willing to join me and or stay out of my way or who is my enemy.'

"My Lord."

His contemplation was short-lived as the Uchiha's train of thought was broken by a certain bloodsucker.

"Diana."

The vampire looked to be in a state where she was both physically and mentally exhausted, Madara could see that the vampire's glands were drained from all the tears they could produce, her face was just decorated with tear marks.

"What is it Diana?"

"Can I come to you?" she questioned.

"Come."

She proceeded to make her way to Madara and when she was standing in front of him, she dropped to her knees and stared at him with eyes filled with pain and regret.

"I'm lost my Lord, my entire life has been a lie, I have been betrayed, lied to, manipulated, I have hurt beings that didn't deserve the pain, I have killed so many beings that didn't deserve that fate, my hands are covered with the blood of innocent beings and my heart has been defending the wicked, I don't know what to do anymore, I don't even know who I am anymore."

Madara looked deep into Diana's eyes and saw memories of how black Zestu manipulated the Uchiha himself, those memories brought an incredible amount of anger and resentment.

"Follow me."

"What?" Diana questioned in confusion.

"I see you are burning with hatred, you wish to kill the one who has hurt you am I right?"

"Yes."

"Then follow me Diana, I shall give you direction, I shall be your why, I shall be your salvation, I shall be your redemption and I will give you the chance to burn the one who deserves your hatred, as I as well know the curse of hatred and it's fierce embrace."

Diana's eyes lightened up for a moment, Madara's words were having a serious effect on the vampire.

Madara proceeded to put his glass down and bring his right thumb to his mouth, he channeled some chakra to his canines and bit the skin of his thumb allowing his blood to ooze out.

Diana kept her focus on the red liquid, her cravings and urges were starting to test her self control.

"As long as you follow me, you will never be lost, now drink." Madara commanded as he brought his bleeding thumb to Diana's face.

Diana first stared at the red liquid, her mind was becoming intoxicated by its lure and temptation, eventually, she succumbed to Madara's command and her own thrust.

Diana started drinking the Uchiha's essences and truly enjoyed every second of it, at that moment everything started to make sense for her, she almost felt like a baby being breastfed, it provided her with a sense of comfort, pleasure but most important strength.

Her eyes began glowing and she could feel that Madara's blood was intensifying her power, she was becoming stronger every drop she sucked.

Madara eventually pulled back, not wanting Diana to lose her sanity to her desires and cravings.

Diana shifted her attention from his thumb back to his eyes, however, this time her glowing crimson eyes held extreme passion for the man in front of her, she couldn't describe it but when she was with him, everything just seemed to make sense for her, she proceeded to lick the blood off her lips and embrace the taste of what Madara was made of for one last time.

"I am yours now and forever, your goal is my goal, your wish is my command, your satisfaction is my happiness and now I know through following you I will be able to kill Vlad and avenge my mother, so lead the way my Lord, I will destroy anyone who tries to block it."

Madara broke out a devilish smile, he did enjoy what he was hearing.

Diana broke out a similar smile as she was happy to see she was already saying the right things to please her master, she then picked up his glass of whiskey and proceeded to stand up in order to sit on his lap, her favorite seat.

She then gave him the glass and kept gazing at his face.

"My king, I cannot wait to be beside you on your throne once you have taken over the world." she said with intense passion, still not being able to keep her eyes off his face.

**And that's a wrap, to be honest with you guys I was seriously contemplating releasing this chapter as I feel it was a bit boring, I don't know maybe you guys might enjoy it and find it interesting, it's just not much was happening so I felt it was a bit flat but I promise you the next chapter will be a lot more interesting and entertaining I guess this is one of those chapters where you just got to progress the story and put aside all the crazy action, I guess not every chapter can be filled with action and crazyness but I do hope you enjoyed it and I will be sure to make the next chapter even more interesting but until then, Thank you so much for reading it is an absolute pleasure.**

**Until next time Uchiha wannabe signing out peace. **

'


	11. Chapter 11

**Guess who's back, back again, Madara is back, run away, XD, you guys probably didn't expect to be getting another chapter in the same month, but I just couldn't stop writing after the previous chapter, so many concepts and idea's came flooding in and I just had to get on the keyboard again and start typing but I do hope you guys really enjoy the chapter, by the way, the story is growing it looks it. **

**MyStlcRuIn: Glad you enjoyed the chapter man, I already had an idea of how the peace summit was gonna go, but your concept about the rivalry between Asuka and the Anti-Christ is interesting, I will make sure to keep it in mind, thanks for the idea hommie.**

**Chronosign: I hope you enjoying the story man, hope to hear more from you and to answer your question, I'm not sure about any lemons, but if you guys really want one, I don't mind doing it, just let me know guys.**

**Angel of Despair1: Thanks man, always love hearing from you and I also love that line XD.**

**Shinobi640: Thanks man, your review really gave me a boost, I'm glad I am doing something right, and as for Ophis vs Madara, you will just have to wait and see my son.**

**GreyxWarden25: Thanks for your comment man, really appreciate it and as promised here is the next chapter, my son. **

**Henry Townshed1: You know the drill, keep saying it and you might just get it, XD **

**Anyway back to the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or High School Dxd**

Speech: "Do not undermine the ability of the Uchiha clan

Inner thoughts: 'Is this what you meant Hashirama?'

Jutsu: **"Fire Style Fire Ball Jutsu." **

(Actions)

***The Next Morning***

Madara remained in his seat still contemplating on what to do after the summit, he still kept the thought of seeing who is with him and who is against firmly planted in his mind however he saw that at this current moment it was not the most important thing to do.

Diana on the other has just been staring at Madara's face, ever since their conversation last night, the vampire just simply couldn't stop admiring him, she assumed it might be due to the Dracula's tendency to form a strong attachment those they have a deep connection with.

"Something on your mind my king?" Diana questioned.

"I have been thinking of what to do after this peace summit."

"And what would that be?"

"I need to train you all."

Diana was quite surprised at Madara's response, sure she knew Issei and the rest of them may need some training but she was intrigued as to why he included her.

"Okay I get that some of us may need training, but why include me?"

"Because I want everyone at their peak, that is my standard, if you are to join me, you must be able to handle yourself against strong opposition, that includes you Diana." Madara said as he looked at her in the eye.

(Gentle sigh) "I suppose so, (Giggle) I wouldn't expect anything less from you, my king."

"I met the Ophis you all fear so much, yesterday."

Diana loving expression instantly changed into one of shock and surprise as Madara's words invoked an emotion she hasn't felt in a long time.

"**WHAT! WHY DID YOU ONLY TELL ME THIS NOW? DID SHE TOUCH YOU? ARE YOU HURT ANYWHERE? DO YOU HAVE THE SNAKE MARK?"**

"Calm thyself, woman, you acting like a child." Madara said with an extremely annoyed expression as he didn't appreciate the assault to his eardrums.

"Forgive me, my king, I didn't mean to lose my composure like that, it's just after our last conversation you mean a lot to me, so to say you met Ophis it would immediately place me into a frenzy."

"You mentioned a snake mark, what exactly did you mean by that?" Madara questioned.

"It's her mark, the mark of the infinite dragon, Ophis places her snake mark on whoever she finds interesting, it causes a tremendous boost in power and ability however it does mean the one who has the mark is bound to Ophis."

"And how does one get this mark?"

"Well there are two ways, first one is by consuming one of her snakes which are a manifestation of her power, the other way is by her touching you, however, this method requires a lot of power from her, plus she must be in physical contact with said person for quite some time."

"I see, she didn't perform any of those acts on me."

"Oh thank goodness but I would like to know my king, why did she speak to you?"

"She expressed her interest in me and also wanted me to obtain more power to assist her in taking down the one she calls Red." Madara explained.

"Wait, Red?… Oh my, I think she was referring to Great Red." Diana said.

"Great Red? I have also been hearing that name from Christ." Madara said.

"It's with good reason, Great Red has been seen as one of the greatest dragons to have ever existed."

"One of the greatest? Not the greatest?" Madara questioned.

"Well no, although Great Red has world-ending power, his was inferior to his rival Bahamut." Diana said.

"And who is this Bahamut?"

"Bahamut is known as the Black Dragon of Devastation, an entity so strong that he would completely outclass Great Red and Ophis, his power was so great that he challenged God of the Bible and almost beat the king of heaven but he lost to him because of some power God had up his sleeve, I'm not really sure what it was but it completely shifted the battle to his favor."

Madara's brain started going into hyperdrive trying to figure out what power God had up his sleeve, but then remembered Jesus mentioned something about Ultra Instinct and how that power helped him outclass Ophis.

'Christ did mention that his battles with Ophis were always close and tight before he obtained a power called Ultra Instinct, perhaps that is what God of the bible used, possibly a much stronger version, I need more information on this power.' Madara thought to himself.

"So what became of this Bahamut?" Madara questioned.

"Well he ultimately submitted to God and they became close friends and allies, Bahamut held the utmost respect for his friend and did all he could to assist God, well that was until he became sealed."

"Continue."

"One day Bahamut challenged Trihexa and it didn't end well for the black dragon, Trihexa almost killed Bahamut however the black dragon was able to escape from the beast, God realized that his friend was in pain and in a weakened state, left his throne to bring Bahamut to heaven, so the dragon may be able to recover, but when God reached Bahamut's last location, he was too late as Lucifer dragged Bahamut to the deepest depths of Hell and was able to place a powerful seal on the dragon."

"Is that so?"

"Yes my king, with Bahamut near death, it was just too easy for Lucifer to just bring him to hell and place his most powerful seal on the dragon." Diana explained.

"Interesting, it's making sense now, with Bahamut sealed and Jesus constantly mentioning the deaths of himself, his father and this Lucifer, it allowed Ophis and Great Red to rise the ranking of the top ten."

"Don't forget Trihexa was also sealed by God, which gives them another spot higher on the list." Diana interjected.

"Yes, this Trihexa is also an interesting character, but I will learn about that entity another time, so tell me Ophis cannot handle this Great Red on her own?" Madara questioned.

"Oh no my king, the gap between Ophis and Great Red is quite significant, Ophis's main objective is to get Great Red out of the dimensional gap which was previously occupied by her before Great Red made it his home, she knows she can't handle the Red Dragon all on her own, therefore Ophis is trying to assemble a group of powerful individuals to help her take down Great Red."

(Hysterical laughter) "So that dragon has taken an interest in me because she wishes that I assist her in her pitiful affairs?" Madara questioned in an amused tone.

"That's the unfortunate thing, my king, once she has taken an interest in someone, she will not stop until she has them, she knows she is extremely powerful so she will just use her power to force someone into joining her." Diana said with a hint of worry for her king's well-being.

(Chuckle) "She can try, the Uchiha serve no one." Madara said with a smirk.

"I like this side of you my king." Diana said with her producing her own smirk.

"However these entities are interesting, perhaps my path will cross with this Great Red."

(Yawn) "Morning."

Madara and Diana's conversation was now interrupted by a sleepy Asuka who was making her way from the stairs to the kitchen.

"Ummmmmmmmm…am I interrupting something?" Asuka questioned as she could see that Diana was more than comfortable sitting on the top of Madara's lap.

"Yes." Diana replied

"No." Madara responded.

Diana shifted her attention back to Madara and gave him a pouting lip indicating her disappointment in Madara's response.

Madara, however, paid no attention to her antics and kept his focus on Asuka.

"So did the others brief you?" Madara questioned.

(Yawn) "Yeap the peace summit is happening today, Jesus is been excited all night, he has told me on how much his been hoping for peace among the three factions, he wouldn't shut up about it, I could barely get any sleep." Asuka said while pouring some cereal into a bowl.

"So you gonna join us?" Diana questioned.

(Yawn) "Yeah I will be there, I have no class today anyway, my lecturer is apparently very sick so I have the day to do whatever I want."

"Christ, there is something I wish to discuss with you." Madara said.

Asuka's eyes began to glow and she looked up from the bowl of cereal to Madara's face.

"And what would that be Madara?" Jesus questioned.

"It's about something you mentioned before a power called Ultra Instinct."

"Ah, I see, however, I would prefer to discuss this with you in private." Jesus said as he would shift his attention from Madara to Diana.

Madara picked up on the signal that Jesus wished to keep the knowledge of Ultra Instinct between them two.

"Very well then, we will discuss this later."

"Wait! before you leave son of men I have something to tell you." Diana said as she got off Madara and made her way to Asuka.

"And what would that be Dracula?" Jesus questioned in a monotone voice.

"I wish to apologize about the death of your…mother, I…feel extreme regret about taking her life, losing your mother to murder is beyond the level of agony, I'm sorry Jesus." Diana said with a lot of compassion and humbleness in her voice.

(Subtle Chuckle) "This is the first time you call me by my name Diana." Jesus said with Asuka giving a small smile.

Diana was taken slightly aback by his response, but also did realize that this was indeed the first time she called the son of God by his first name.

"We will talk later Madara, until then my friend." Jesus concluded with him giving Asuka full control.

Diana was a bit disappointed at this outcome, she was hoping Jesus would at least say I forgive you but could see that it will be a long path before she hears those words.

"Huh? What happened? Oh wait let me guess, you were talking to Jesus, weren't you? you know you could at least warn me before you do that, you don't have any idea on how strange it feels to have your body controlled by another consciousness." Asuka said with a visibly annoyed look.

"Best you all prepare yourself, I shall meet you at the summit." Madara said as he used Kamui to teleport himself to the top of Tokyo tower.

(Sign) "And there he goes, completely ignoring me."

***Tokyo Tower***

"So what have you learned?" Madara questioned as he knew both Hagoromo and Indra would be on the tower.

"Can't we just enjoy the scenery?" Hagoromo questioned as he was enjoying the beautiful Japanese sunrise.

"Not much my reincarnation, all we know is that the power is just a more potent but corrupted and disorganized version of a devil's normal power." Indra explained as he was also staring at the sunrise.

"We would have to conduct experiments to understand the power in greater detail." Hagoromo said.

"Use the devil." Madara interjected.

"That's what I said, but father has seemed to take a liking to the girl, so she is off limits." Indra said.

"And I will not change my mind Madara." Hagoromo stated with a serious expression.

"Anyway, let's change the subject, you two have noticed them right?" Indra questioned.

(Chuckle) "Notice them, I could sense them the moment I arrived." Madara stated.

"So what are we gonna do about them?" Hagoromo said, as he looked at the surrounding buildings and noticed five figures standing on their own individual building.

"Looks like that boy wishes to settle things, Madara said as he looked at the buildings in front of him and noticed Vali standing on one of them staring back at the Uchiha.

"Notice anything else about them?" Hagoromo questioned.

"The one on the far right and the one on the far left posses sen-justu." Madara responded.

He looked to the far left and saw a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs and hazel-gold eyes with cat-like pupils and some cat ears at the sides of her head, she was dressed in a black kimono with yellow obi, he then proceeded to look to the far right and saw a young man with short black hair and dressed in ancient Chinese armor, he carried with him a long brown bow staff.

Beside Vali, Madara saw two figures one male and one female that looked quite similar to each other as they both had blonde hair and blue eyes, therefore he assumed that the two were siblings.

"Five against three, (Chuckle) they should have brought more warriors." Indra stated as he began to stretch his neck.

"Hold on a minute my son, we are not a hundred percent sure that they are here to fight." Hagoromo said.

Vali summoned his balance breaker wings and made his way towards the three Sharingan users.

"His guard is lowered." Indra stated.

"Which means he is not here to fight, I wonder what the brat wants then?" Madara questioned as he saw Vali edge closer and closer towards them.

"Madara Uchiha, I have a proposition for you." Vali said as he was now hovering just in front of our three protagonists.

"And what would that be?"

"Join me and my group."

"Hoooooooooo? And why would I do that huh? What does a devil like you have to offer?" Madara questioned.

Vali was extremely surprised that Madara knew he was a devil, he has not revealed his species to anyone apart from those he trusts most or those he has had intense battles with.

"How? How did you know I was a devil?" Vali questioned.

"Don't lose focus now child, my companion here has asked you a question." Hagoromo said.

"I can offer you protection." Vali stated.

"Protection from what?" Madara questioned in an amused tone, he held in his laughter as he wanted to see where this conversation would end up.

"From an organization called the Khaos Brigade as they have seemed to taken an interest in you."

"And why would I need protection from this Khaos Brigade?"

"Simple, there are beings in that organization that can be a real threat to you, plus let's not forget Ophis is after you and I know you could sense how powerful she is." Vali said.

Madara broke out a small smirk, the mere fact someone is offering him protection was beyond the level of funny for the Uchiha, it was just hilarious to him.

"And who exactly are these beings, why should I Madara Uchiha fear them?"

"You will only get that information after you join me." Vali said while extending his hand to Madara for a handshake.

The Uchiha turned his attention to his companions and they both gave him a nod, he turned his attention back to Vali and his hand and finally released the laugh he was holding in.

(Hysterical laughter) "I refuse."

Vali's face grew into a sour expression as he didn't appreciate not being taken seriously.

"What's so funny?" Vali asked with pinches of anger sprinkled in his voice.

"That's simple child, he's laughing because he doesn't need you, Madara here can take care of himself easily and if he ever needed reinforcements he has us on his side." Hagoromo said.

Vali's body began to vibrate in anger, his hands were balled up into fists and his aura began to ooze out of his body.

"I think you angered him my reincarnation." Indra stated as he was getting amused at seeing Vali's angered expression.

"I don't appreciate being mocked." Vali said with his aura increasing by the second.

"Hmph, I see you wish to settle things, come then boy, let us finish what we stared." Madara said with a grin that irritated the living devil out of Vali.

"Nya, calm down Vali, you know we didn't come here to fight."

Vali shifted his attention to his right and saw a familiar figure hovering right next to him.

"Kuroka, thanks I needed to be reminded of why I'm here."

"So that's your name huh, tell me, something girl, how advance is your use with Sen-Jutsu?" Madara questioned as he was now looking at Kuroka.

At first, Kuroka was quite shocked that Madara could sense that she has Sen-Jutsu energy but soon remembered from hearing and learning what information is available about him, that Madara is someone who is full of surprises.

(Chuckle) "Nya better than anything you have ever seen nya." Kuroka said with a very cocky and arrogant attitude.

Madara, Hagoromo, and Indra all broke out an amused smile at this girl's response, the youth always seem to be so disrespectful.

(Short Laughter) Is that so? Well then girl, tell me how does mine compare to yours?"

Madara began to control his breathing and closed his eyes and literally within five seconds he was in sage mode.

Kuroka's eyes went wide as she has never sense such a level of pure Sen-Jutsu energy before, it made her's looks like child's play, she just couldn't believe, for her to even be close to that level of Sen-Jutsu she would have train for years.

"It's so pure…so potent…so controlled…how can a human be such a master of Sen-Jutsu?

"She is so amazed by regular sage mode, I wonder how she would react if she sensed six paths?" Indra said now sitting next to his father.

"Wait a minute? he just said Sage mode, are you telling me you're a sage?!" Kuroka asked.

"Yes, what of it?" Madara replied.

Kuroka's eyes reached another level wideness, right now standing right in front of her was an actual sage, a being her kind have nothing but respect and admiration for, she just couldn't believe it, she was in the presence of an actual sage.

"And you're not lying, I can sense it throughout your body, your level of control of Sen-Jutsu makes you nothing less than a perfect sage, this is just incredible, I'm in the presence of a perfect sage, I thought all sages were extinct."

"Extinct?" Madara, Hagromo, and Indra questioned at the same time.

"Yes, they were all hunted down and killed by the original Lucifer as he saw their control of pure natural energy as a threat, having to deal with the light energy of the angels and the pure energy of the sages would have been a massive problem for the original king of the devils."

'This Lucifer character, I'm hearing a lot about him, it seems he has done a lot in this world, perhaps I should study what else he has done.' Madara thought to himself.

"Nya, please Sage Madara Uchiha, teach me to use Sen-Jutsu as well as you can." Kuroka pleaded as she now landed on the platform Madara and company were standing on and started walking towards him.

"Kuroka! What are you doing?! Are you telling me, you would just leave my group all to learn better control of Sen-Jutsu?" Vali questioned with his rage now resurfacing.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying, if I could master Sen-Jutsu at the level of this man, I might be able to finally be with Koneko and I could protect her properly, and don't give me that look Vali, if this was your mother you would do the same thing."

Vali opened his mouth to try hit back with a smart reply, but nothing manifested as Kuroka was right, if it was for the sake of his mother he would do the exact same thing.

"Enough of this, we have already wasted too much time, Vali, Kuroka, let's go." The young man with blonde hair stated as he to now made his way to Madara and company

"Nya shut up Arthur, you just don't get it, this is an opportunity of a lifetime for me, you don't understand, I'm in the presence of an actual sage, **AN ACTUAL SAGE,** probably the only perfect sage in existence, this man in front of me is more rare than any diamond or jewel out there, to me and my species Arthur, this man is an actual deity, you understand that, a god is right within touching distance."

Kuroka stretched out her arm to try and touch Madara's chest and just when he hand was a few centimeters away from his body, she was quickly pulled back by Arthur.

"Come on, now is not the time, you made promises to us Kuroka, there are things we need to do, and you Vali pull yourself together leader, we have to leave now."

"**NOOOOO!** Let go of me (Grunt) Let go of me you bastard, please teach me Sage Madara, **PLEASE!" **Kuroka pleaded with her right arm stretched out in order to try and hold onto Madara.

Vali gave Madara one more look then snapped his fingers, teleporting himself and his team to an unknown location.

"Well, that was interesting." Hagoromo stated.

"I'm gonna repeat what I said earlier, if she is acting like this because of regular sage mode, how would she react if you had six paths?" Indra questioned.

"She would view me as a being greater than a god." Madara simply said.

***Several hours Later at Kouh Academy***

"**WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING!" **

Sona was currently shouting at certain members of her peerage as they were not following her instructions with the preparations of the summit.

"**TSUBASA, SAJI, YURA,** what in the name of Lucifer are you three doing, we only have ten minutes**, TEN MINUTES!** to make this place spotless and perfect, do you hear me?** TEN MINUTES!" **

"Whoa, calm down Sona, you gonna work your peerage to death if you manage them like that." Rias said as she was now standing next to Sona observing her peerage working themselves to death.

"I see you not taking this task seriously Rias."

"Now hold on a minute Sona, just because I'm not working my family to the ground, doesn't mean that I'm not taking this seriously, I am after all representing my brother."

"So you can look me in the eyes and comfortably tell me that everything on your side is prepared and you are ready for the biggest meeting in all of Christianity, we are literally gonna be in the same room with the leaders of the three factions and whatever happens in that room will change the fate off Christianity forever." Sona said now looking at Rias in the eye.

"Well…ummmmmmm, when you put it like that…"

"Exactly so please don't tell me how to operate Rias, whatever happens here will write a new chapter in history, and whether we like it or not, me and you will be a part of it."

"Sona!"

Sona turned around to see her queen with a slightly panicked look on her face.

"What is it Tsubaki?"

"The leaders and guests are now arriving."

"**Positions everyone POSITIONS!"**

Sona's servants finished up the place piece of work they were left with and sprinted to the entrance of Kouh Academy to now formally greet their guests.

"I will see you in the summit room Rias." Sona said now leaving her longtime friend to her lonesome.

***The Gates of Kouh Academy***

"Why does Lord Madara love being late?" Kalawarner asked as she felt slightly embarrassed that the main individual from their group is nowhere to be found.

"It's just his style I guess, but enough of him, when are they gonna open the gates for us?" Asuka questioned as she was getting annoyed with waiting.

Literally five seconds after she uttered those words the gates of the school swung open for them with the servants of Sona's peerage forming two vertical lines giving Madara's group a guard of honor.

"Damn, the way they are greeting us, make me feel like we really important people." Issei said with him admiring the guard of honor.

(Chuckle) "If you keep following Madara Uchiha, then I assure you Red Dragon Emperor, will experience much more grander greetings." Sirzechs said as he, Grayfia and Serafall appearing behind Madara's group.

"**Whoa!** you look exactly…"

"Like Rias Gremory right, yes she is my younger sister."

"Sorry to be rude but, who exactly are you?" Asuka questioned as she has never seen this gentleman before.

"You are looking at this generations Lucifer princess." Raynare replied as she didn't want to waste time on introductions and made her way through the guard of honor.

"Oh that's who you are, so after the death of the original Lucifer, the name Lucifer has now become a title."

"Smart girl." A voice said from above.

The group looked up to see the same man that met Madara not too long ago.

"It's you Azazel." Mittelt said with a warm smile.

"Not only me, look behind you."

The group did just that and the fallen among the group saw a familiar face that warmed their heart.

"**PENEMUE!"** Mittelt shouted in glee as she dashed to the beautiful purple-haired woman.

"How are you doing Mittelt? I heard about your situation and I'm really sorry about what you three went through." Penemue said with her embracing Mittelt in a tight hug.

"It's okay, Big brother got us out of there." Mittelt said as she buried her face in Penemue's large breasts.

"Big Brother?"

"She means Madara." Raynare said in a disinterested tone.

"Speaking of which where is he?" Azazel questioned as he now landed next to Sirzechs.

"That's what we wish to know as well." A voice said from above.

The group looked up once more two see two figures descending towards them in a ray of golden light, one of the figures was a handsome looking man with long blonde hair and green eyes and a golden halo hovering above his head, he was dressed in a red robe with a gold cross in front of his white alb and golden shoulder plates.

The other individual was an extremely beautiful woman with curly blonde hair and a golden halo hovering above her head with a voluptuous figure.

"Ahhhhhhh Micheal and Gabriel." Azazel said with smirk.

"Look at those wings, they are so beautiful." Asia said as she marveled at the sight of their golden wings.

"Yeah, they nice." Diana said with a painful smile as those wings just reminded her of how many angels she slaughtered during her younger years.

Asuka's eyes began to glow bright silver and a warm smile was plastered on her face.

"Gabriel, Michael it's been far too long my brother and sister."

"Wait a minute I know that voice anywhere, is it you Lord Jesus?" Gabriel questioned as she quickened her descent with Michael following close behind.

"Yes my sister, it's me."

Gabriel discarded the idea of landing gracefully and flew straight to Asuka, tackling the body of the controlled girl.

"Oh Lord Jesus, it's so good to hear your voice once more, we have missed you so much." Gabriel stated with her rubbing her face against Asuka's.

(Light-hearted Laughter) "Calm down Gabriel, you can see that this body is not mine."

"So this is your host Lord Jesus?" Micheal questioned as he also wore a warm smile on his face.

Jesus was finally able to get out of Gabriel's incredible tight grip and stood up to properly look at Micheal.

"Yes Micheal, this is the child that will carry out my second coming and bring stability by taking on my opposite, but tell me, brother, how is my home doing?" Jesus questioned.

(Deep Sigh) "Heaven is not the same without you and God my Lord, but we have been able to keep the system ticking and heaven has become stable again, I just wish you or father could sit on the throne and guide us."

"That reminds me, who is sitting on the throne?"

"Yours truly my Lord, we had a voting system and I was elected to be leader."

"I wouldn't choose anyone else, I'm glad you are the one to guide our people brother and I apologize, myself and father have left you all in a difficult situation, I hope you can forgive us."

"All is always forgiven my Lord, after all, you and father were the ones who taught us about forgiveness." Gabriel said as she hugged Asuka's body from behind.

"Good to see your soul has found a host, Jesus."

"Azazel my old brethren, good to see you as well, I assume your mind is still as sharp as ever?" Jesus questioned with Asuka giving the leader of the Grigori a confident smile.

(Chuckle) "Of course, you know me, my mind always wonders."

"Even though you left us and became a fallen angel, I still do miss you Azazel, I remember the days we used to work on all our different experiments." Jesus with Asuka giving off a painful smile.

"Yeah…those were good times." Azazel said as he couldn't help but reminisce on the good all days with him and Jesus.

"And I assume, your the devils new Lucifer?" Jesus questioned as looked at Sirzechs.

"That I am Jesus Christ, but first, can we get inside and discuss things properly." Sirzechs suggested.

"Finally someone says it, come on everyone lets get inside." Serafall said as she marched through the guard of honor.

***90 Minutes Later***

"And that concludes my report of the recent events." Rias concluded as she was reporting on the recent events that unfolded within her territory.

Everyone apart from Rias, Akeno, Kiba and Sona were all sitting around a large circular table within a large meeting room.

"Do you have anything to add Azazel? as Kokabiel was under your leadership." Michael questioned as he and everyone else turned their attention to the leader of the Grigori and his sectary.

"Aye, what can I say, Kokabiel was always a bit of a loose cannon, I don't have eyes on my subordinates 24/7." Azazel said in a calm tune while leaning back in his seat.

"Is that all you have to say Azazel? You do realize that your subordinate could've started the second great Christian war and it would've caused massive destruction to the normal as well as the supernatural world." Serafall questioned as she was greatly annoyed by Azazel's laid back response.

Mittelt wanted to speak up in order to defend the leader of the fallen angels but choose not as she didn't want to raise any more tension in the room.

"Look I will be frank, Kokabiel was a wildcard that slipped through my supervision, I know he has caused a lot of problems and we have dealt with him accordingly, secondly I apologize for any sort of pain he caused Y'all now can we cut to the chase and just make peace, because that's all we want after all."

"I agree with Azazel, I do understand and I wish not to neglect the problems Kokabiel has caused, however, let us focus on the main goal, which is peace, after centuries of fighting and killing each other can we please just make peace, and end this feud." Jesus said.

"I will side with you my Lord." Michael said.

"As will I Lord Jesus." Gabriel said.

The rest of the group looked to the leaders of the devils for a response, putting a slight amount of pressure on them.

"A war didn't break out thanks to the heroics of Madara Uchiha, so I see no harm done, I agree to peace and an alliance." Sirzechs said.

Now all eyes were on Serafall, although peace and an alliance was incredibly ideal, the Leviathan just couldn't let go of the fact that her Sona-chan was in danger because of Azazel's subordinate, if something was to ever happen to her, Serafall would never forgive herself.

"Oh come on just make peace with it already elder sister, I know what you thinking and nothing negative happened to us so please just make peace." Sona said wanting her elder sister to get on with it.

"Alright fine, fine I agree to peace."

"Good now tell us group of Madara Uchiha, where is your leader? as we did invite him for an alliance as well." Penemue questioned.

(Nervous laughter) "Yeah about that, Sensei is…"

***Door Bangs open***

"Right here."

Madara entered the room with what seems to be a hooded figure dressed in a large robe in a very tight chock hold.

"And I have two words for you all."

"What would that be Madara?" Sirzechs asked.

"Get down."

***Explosions and Windows Breaking***

(Cough Cough) "Damn…what just happened?" Issei questioned as he and everyone else apart from Madara were all delirious from the explosion.

"This peace summit of yours has been hijacked." Madara stated as he continued to strangle the hooded figure.

"What do you mean by that? Penemue asked as she slowly rose to her feet.

"Look outside, were no longer on earth."

Everyone did as Madara suggested and looked out the broken windows to see they were surrounded by thousands of these hooded figures, they were all hovering around the school building which seemed to be fixated in a fake alternative Tokyo as the sky seemed to be multi-colored with it occasionally changing from red to purple to green to blue and the surrounding areas were completely stripped of pedestrians and human life.

Madara took his free hand and uncovered the hooded figure to see a young woman squirming and struggling to breathe, Madara loosened his grip as he had some questions to ask this woman.

"Tell me, woman, why have you come here?"

(Excessive gasping) "Go…to…hell."

Madara broke out a sinister laugh and tighten his grip once more on the neck of the woman, which caused her to squirm even harder as her body couldn't keep handling this suffocation.

She started slapping her right hand against his almost like a sign that she is tapping out.

Madara loosened his grip once more and the woman took the opportunity to act as a vacuum and suck up as much air as possible.

"I'm going to ask this one more woman, why are you here?" Madara questioned with his eyes now turning into the Sharingan.

(Gasping) "Okay…okay, we are here to make a statement."

"What statement?" Michael asked as he dusted the dust off his robe.

(Sinister laughter) "That the three factions do not rule Christianity anymore, we do."

"And who exactly are we?" Azazel questioned.

"The Old Satan Faction." A voice said outside the building.

Everyone looked out the window to see a tall bespectacled woman with a voluptuous figure hovering just in front of the hooded figures smirking arrogantly at the leaders of the three faction.

"Katerea Leviathan, what brings you here?" Sirzechs questioned with hateful eyes.

"To bring an end to your atrocities, what kind of devils side with the enemy? You and Serafall have brought shame to the name and legacy of the original Lucifer."

"Judging by their numbers it looks like we all gonna need to work together to get out of this situation." Azazel said as stretching his neck to get the blood flowing.

(Sigh) "It looks like it, well all of you that have some combat experience please join us outside." Micheal said as he and Gabriel flew out the window and into the battlefield.

"Rias, Sona rally up the members of your peerages, we gonna need as much help as we can." Sirzechs ordered as he as well as Serafall followed Micheal and Gabriel to battle.

"Well looks like we up as well, you ready?" Azazel questioned.

"I'm always ready for a good fight." Penemue responded with a cheeky grin.

(Chuckle) "Well let's go.

The rest of the devils proceeded to leave the room in order to rally up their comrades leaving Madara and his group to themselves.

"So what about us my king? What do we do?" Diana questioned.

"Go and assist them."

"Wait are you serious? You want us to help them?" Raynare questioned.

"Listen, I need a way to analyze your abilities, your strengths and weakness, your potential and your limitations and this situation that we have found ourselves in serves as the perfect way for me to see what you all can bring to a battle."

"Damn, really? Sensei is allowing us to cut loose, this is getting me excited." Issei said as he has been wanting another try in a battle.

"Alright then, it's been a while since we have worked up a sweat, let's head out." Kalawarner said.

Diana, the fallen angels as well as Issei all jumped out the window and proceeded to join the fight and assist the leaders of the three factions.

"Huh? What's going on? Oh come on, man, this whole being the host of one of the greatest souls in Christianity is not as great as it seems." Asuka expressed with extreme irritation.

"It seems Jesus has given you control, in order for me to brief, but anyway we are under attack and the leaders of the three factions need assistance, so join the rest of them and help take down these hooded fools."

"Oh really, I've been wanting to test out my powers." Asuka said with an excited smile and glowing silver eyes.

She summoned her pure white angel wings and flew out the window in order to satisfy her cravings for battle.

"What seems to be the problem, Asia? Why are you not joining the fight?"

"Because I will just slow everyone down, I'm not experienced like Diana or Kalawarner and I don't have massive destructive powers like Asuka or Issei, I just won't be useful in battle Big brother."

Madara used two fingers from his free hand to poke Asia on the forehead.

"Unacceptable Asia, I will not allow a follower of mine to have such a weak mindset, this life we are living and this goal I wish to accomplish is submerged between life and death, if we accept such weaknesses in our lives then we will be consumed by death, fear and failure, I refuse such a life, you are the healer Asia, when everyone else is injured or near death who is the one they gonna turn to?"

"Me."

"Exactly, and this current moment I do understand that you have no battle skills, however, what you can do is avoid the line of fire, stay within the shadows and be available for your comrades when they need you, without you, they won't have a healer to turn to do you understand?"

"Yes, Big brother, I fully understand."

"Good, take some of my energy to assist you in your quest."

Madara began transferring some of his natural energy to Asia, which caused the blonde to feel a surge of incredible power circulating throughout her body, she felt her strength, vision, sensing and reactions all increase to a significant level, soon her eyes began to glow bright green and her twilight healing rings began to shine brightly.

"Now go Asia, it is my command."

"Right Big brother, I won't let you down."

Asia dashed to the window and jumped out landing on the battlefield ever so effortlessly, she quickly began to control her breathing and started dodging and ducking all the attacks that were heading for her.

"Now as for you, you are gonna reveal all the information you know about this Old Satan Faction." Madara said with a devilish smile while looking at the young woman who was still squirming in his chokehold.

The Uchiha then proceeded to exit the room via the door and use the stairs down the hall in order to make his way to the roof of the building to get a better view of the battle.

Once Madara reached the roof of the building he could see different attacks being flung around all over the battlefield, within in five seconds Madara could understand the tactics of the leaders of the three factions and his group, Sona her peerage, Kiba, Issei, Asia and Diana were the ground team dealing with all the opposition that were not flying.

'Hyoudou seems to have impressive amount of power and brute strength however his technique is pathetic and sloppy, he is similar to that queen I fought two days ago, he is relying on his body to soak up attacks but for now this is good, it allows his body to experience the harshness of battle and increase his endurance, Asia performing quite well however she is using my power to maneuver around the battlefield, she will need to learn to rely on her own abilities, she needs physical as well as awareness training and that healing of hers, I want it to be at the level of Hashirama's healing, there is much to be done with these two.' Madara thought to himself.

Madara then turned his attention to Diana and could see that the vampire was having a field day, she was casually blitzing through hundreds of opposition making sure not one of them lay a finger on her body.

'Diana is not being tested, she needs harder opposition for a proper analysis however I can see that my blood has increased her fighting ability quite significantly since the last time I fought her.'

Madara now looked to the skies and could see the rest of the alliance made up the air force, Asuka seemed to be flexing her abilities, pushing the capabilities of her wings to see how fast she could strike her opponents.

'Hmmmmmmmmm Asuka shows great potential, it seems her body still remembers how to fight, hmph I suppose the only benefit the Anti-Christ left her, the power is there however she is being careless, if she continues to keep fighting like this she will burn herself out quickly, the power may be decent but her body still doesn't have the stamina and endurance to keep up with all of Christ's power, as, for the fallens, Raynare Kalawarner and Mittelt seem to dominate against weaker opposition, its against the stronger opposition that they struggle with, it would seem they just need to break their limits and be pushed out of their comfort zone in order for them to reach their peak.'

Madara then looked at Azazel and Penemue and noticed they had twelve wings while his subordinates had two, he assumed that the more wings a fallen has must be an indication of how much power they possess and since Azazel is a leader, he could see that he was the benchmark his subordinates should strive to achieve.

"Hmmmmmmmm alright then, as for you, it is time you answered some of my questions, who are you are people?"

(Excessive grunting) "I will never talk."

(Sinister Laughter) "Woman if I wanted to, I could have had the information from you a long time ago, I just enjoy doing things this way." Madara said then looked down at the feet of the young woman and set them on fire using Amaterasu.

Before she could scream her lungs out from the pain, Madara tightened his grip even more on her neck, completely suffocating her pipes from releasing her voice.

"I'm going to ask this one more time, are you gonna co-operate with me or do I need to snap your neck?"

The woman vigorously shaked her head indicating to the Uchiha that she has had enough with playing difficult and is willing to answer all his questions.

Madara allowed the black flames to burn her just a little bit more before eventually switching them off and loosening his grip on her neck.

(Extreme Gasping, Cough Cough) "Okay…(Cough Cough)…okay…I…will…co-operate."

"Good, now tell me who are you hooded figures?"

"We are humans that can be classified as magicians."

"And what is the Old Satan faction?"

(Cough Cough) "The Old Satan Faction is the largest faction of the Khaos Brigade, comprised of pure-blooded devils that fanatically support the world as well as supernatural world domination ideals of the original Satans, which were Beelzebub, Lucifer, Asmodeus, and Leviathan."

'That name again the Khaos Brigade, perhaps there is more to this organization then I thought.'

"And what is the Khaos Brigade?"

(Heaving panting) "The Khaos Brigade…(Cough Cough)…also known as the Army of Disaster, they are a terrorist group comprised of multiple races: Such as Devils, Fallen Angels, Humans, A few Angels, and many more other races, it was created with the purpose to be an opposing force to the growing alliances of the various mythologies, however, things are not going smoothly within the Khaos Brigade."

"Explain."

"A large part of the Khaos Brigade do not agree with the mission of their current leader Ophis, as all she wants to do is use the power of the Khaos Brigade to rid the Dimensional Gap of Great Red, the previous leaders were the ones with the idea of rebelling against the growing alliances and many of its current members agree with the ideals of the previous leaders, hence now they are formulating a way to overthrow Ophis and take most of her power in the process."

'Interesting so this Ophis is under threat, perhaps that is why she approached me for assistance, hmph unfortunately for her, the Uchiha serve no one.' Madara thought to himself.

"So why have you humans join the Old Satan Faction?"

(Chuckle) "What do you think? For power Obviously, we have the ability to use magic and once the Khaos Brigade takes control of the world, we will have a share of that power."

Madara quickly noticed that a few attacks were heading his way and quickly placed the young woman in front of him in order for her to shield the Uchiha from the incoming attacks.

"Huh, looks like she is dead, regardless I got what I wanted." Madara said as he tossed her corpse to the side and continued observing the battle.

The battle seemed to be going in the favor of the alliance, the magician's numbers were dropping by the second and Madara made sure to take into account how many takedowns his subordinates have accomplished.

"Give it up Katerea, it obvious that you losing." Azazel said with his trademark smirk.

The Leviathan was breathing heavily trying to recover from the intense battle she had with the leader of the fallen angels, once she was able to catch her breath she looked at Azazel and the surrounding opposition and broke out a deranged laugh.

"You think I'm done? How stupid do you think I am to only rely on magicians? Oh no fools, I got reinforcements lots of them."

Katerea snapped her fingers and an extremely large black magic circle appeared above them, soon hundreds upon thousands of armored warriors began to submerge from the magic circle and descend to the battlefield however there were two distinct features about these warriors at the sides of there foreheads they possessed sharp horns and on their lower back they seemed to possess long tails.

(Sinister laughter) "From now on, we that follow the teachings of the Original Lucifer will not be called devils, from now on we are known as the demons." Katerea said with her now also manifesting two horns on her head and her lower back sprouting out a devil's tail.

"Demons? Are you telling me…"

"Yes Sirzechs we devils that follow the original Lucifer have transformed into a new race, the more evil race, we will no longer associate ourselves with you devils, we are now known as the demons." Katerea said with an evil smirk.

Madara used his Sharingan to observe the energy flow of these new devils that call themselves demons and noticed something extremely familiar about their energy.

'Their energy it is similar to the energy of that stray devil I subdued earlier, it's much more potent but more corrupted and vile than a normal devil's energy, things just keep getting interesting in this world.'

"Now then the demon's of Lord Lucifer attack, and show them that we of the Old Satan Faction, will become the new rulers of Christianity." Katerea said and a loud war cry could be heard from the warriors before they went charging towards their targets.

The Demons and the Magicians went all out against the alliance, giving them every attack they got and their assault was beginning to press the alliance into a corner.

The minutes went by and the battle seemed to tip into the favor of the Old Satan Faction, each member of the alliance was being pushed, they were always surrounded by five or six enemies and when they took one down, three or for more would take their place.

(Heaving Panting) "Things are not looking good." Gabriel said as she was standing side by side with Asuka who seemed to be in even worse shape than the angel, looks like with her going all out, in the beginning, was now taking its toll on her body.

'This is perfect, now let me see what you are all capable of when your back is against the wall, show me what is your response when the odds are against you in battle.' Madara thought to himself while observing his fatigued followers.

The battle continued to play out and it was seriously not looking good for the alliance, they were being ambushed from all sides and started to sustain some serious injuries, Asia was working overtime trying to heal as many injuries as she can, however with the constant use of her sacred gear it was also now taking it's toll on her, Madara's natural energy was a big help for her but unfortunately with her constant healing it was running low.

Issei and the fallen's of Madara's group were getting absolutely decimated, they were just not used to dealing with ambushes from six to seven enemies at one time add to the fact that the demons were by far the strongest opponents they have ever faced in quite some time.

Diana and the male leaders of the three factions were impressively holding their own, but Madara could see that they couldn't keep this up for much longer, Serafall and Penemue were doing their best to protect Rias, Sona and their peerages from the onslaught of attacks, they were able to take down a good amount of the demon and magician army but for every one they took down, six or seven would come to take their place.

(Heavy Panting) "This…is…really…not…looking…good." Penemue said, trying her best to catch her breath.

(Heavy Panting) "Where…is…Madara?" Serafall questioned.

"The…Bastard…is…just…watching…us." Penemue stated with her collapsing to her knees from exhaustion.

"Awwwwwwwwww what's wrong heroes? Not liking my surprise? Well, you not gonna like this one." Katerea said as she snapped her fingers once more and a group of magicians appeared on the battlefield carrying two members of Rias's peerage.

"Oh no Gasper, Koneko!" Rias shouted in worry for the well-being of her servants.

"Is that?!" Diana took an extended look at Gasper and was beginning to recognize who he was.

(Sinister laughter) "That's right, we have your little vampire Rias Gremory and we are about to use him against you, do it now magicians."

The Magicians began placing magic seals all over Gasper's body forcing the vampire to submit to them and obey all of their commands.

"This is not good, I know what they are trying to do, they are trying to use Gasper's forbidden Balor view, and if he activates it, we will all be trapped in time." Rias stated.

'Hoooooooooooo? The Boy can freeze time huh? Quite impressive however it would not be ideal to be caught up in a ability like that, perhaps it is time I stepped in.' Madara thought.

"**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Just when the Uchiha was about to enter the battlefield, Diana released an ear-piercing war cry that caused everyone to shift their attention to the queen of the vampires.

Diana's hair began to change from silver to black, with a frost white crown appearing on the top of her head, her dress also changed going from its usual black color to one of blood red with bat logo's splashed across the dress.

"It seems Diana has transformed, however, there is something different about her eyes."

Madara focused all his attention on Diana's face and could see that with her eyes she had a familiar-looking mark, Madara took a closer look and could see that in each of Diana's red eyes she had a single tomoe mark on them.

"A tomoe? That is the mark of the Sharingan, wait a minute, with Diana consuming my blood does this mean she was obtaining some of my power? It makes sense she kept on getting stronger the longer she drank my blood (Chuckle) however she is not an Uchiha so that immature Sharingan she has will exhaust her."

Diana's raging eyes were focused on the magicians and demons that were surrounding Gasper, she dashed towards them at incredible speeds, killing anyone one of them that stood in her way.

'What is this? Why can I predict their movements? it's almost as if I know where they are going to strike before they actually do, is this the result of my drinking my king's power?' Diana questioned herself as she kept on going killing every enemy that was in front of her.

(Chuckle) 'Impressive Diana, it seems my power is serving you well.' Madara said to himself as he was enjoying the vampire's onslaught.

Eventually, Diana killed every single enemy that surrounded Gasper and Koneko and made her way to the younger vampire making sure to bring him into a tight hug.

"Oh cousin, are you alright? it's me, Diana, I have been wondering where you have been all this time?"

"Huh? What? Wait? Diana? Is that you?"

"Yes, Yes it is cousin, oh how I have missed you, Gasper, I thought you were dead." Diana said with tears of joy running down her bloody face.

"Oh don't cry Diana, you know I never liked seeing you cry."

(Light-hearted laughter) "Oh shut up you idiot and come here." Diana said as she brought Gasper into a tighter hug.

"Oh how heartwarming, well looks like that move didn't work out, but I got one more trump card for you all." Katerea said with an evil smirk.

She raised her hands to the sky and focused all her energy to summon a magic circle that was five times bigger than the one that released the demons, the magic circle completely covered the entire battlefield and surrounding area.

(Slight panting) "Now then…it's time for you all to die…come on out my friend."

A few moments go by and everyone could see huge gigantic feet coming out of the magic circle, they continued to observe the phenomena until they saw an absolutely massive human-looking creature, that had various scars all over its body and weapons that were stuck to its body.

Eventually, the gigantic creature reached the surface and its yellow eyes were fixated on every single member of the alliance, it was so huge that it made everyone else look like ants that can be crushed by its finger.

"It cannot be…"

"Oh but it is Azazel, what you are looking at right now is the Old Satan Faction's own personal Titan." Katerea said with a devilish smile.** (Authors Notes – This Titan with its looks, don't think Attack on Titan, think more like God of War 3 okay.) **

"But how? How on earth did you guys get a Titan?" Sirzechs questioned.

"That's it…we are done…there is no way we can take on a Titan, that's something even Zeus and the rest of the gods have trouble with." Azazel said with all his hope simply evaporating.

"We got no chance…no chance at all." Michael said in despair.

Gabriel dropped to her knees, the site of a Titan just drained whatever hope she had left, she knew no one from the alliance could stand a chance against a Titan.

The majority of the Alliance followed suite with many of them dropping to their knees, essentially showing their surrender.

"I may be strong, but there is no chance I can take on a Titan, we are all doomed." Diana said as she kept Gasper close to her.

Madara was utterly disappointed at his group's reaction at this sudden change of events, he concluded that there is a lot of work to be done on his subordinates.

(Sigh) "Pathetic, there is much to be done with these seven, but I suppose it is time I stepped into the battlefield, because by the looks of it if I don't they will all be dead." Madara said to himself then dropped into the battlefield, activating his Rinnegan.

(Deranged Laughter) "Go on my darling, make me proud, go and kill every single one of them." Katerea commanded and the Titan began marching towards its targets.

The Titan saw that both Asuka and Gabriel were close by it, therefore it raised its right foot in order to stomp the two members of the alliance to death.

"**ASUKA!"**

"**GABRIEL!"**

"**WATCH OUT!"** Issei and Micheal shouted out at the same time.

The two ladies raised their heads to see the Titan's foot heading their way and both simply closed their eyes and waited for their deaths, accepting that there was no way out of this.

"**Universal pull."** The moment those words were uttered the two women were forcefully pulled back towards the group, just barely escaping death by being stomped.

The two women opened their eyes to see that they were still alive but didn't understand how.

"We're alive."

"But how?" Asuka questioned.

"I give you all ten seconds to get behind me, otherwise I cannot guarantee that you will make it out of this situation alive." Madara said as he was walking through the alliance towards the Titan.

"Is he serious? what does this human think he can do against a fucking Titan?" Penemue said as she believed that Madara was literally walking to his grave.

Diana and Sirzechs looked into the eyes of the Uchiha and could see that Madara was not playing around, he was one hundred percent serious about taking on this Titan.

"Five Seconds left." Madara said as he continued his walk to the Titan.

"Everyone, listen to me, I think we should do as he says, I can see that look in his eyes, Madara means business." Sirzechs said as he walked to the area that was behind the Uchiha.

"You can't be serious Sirzechs, this arrogant idiot is gonna get himself killed, we need to formulate a plan to work together to take down the Titan." Penemue said.

"You will only slow him down, trust me, the best teamwork we can offer my king is to stay out of the way, trust me and Sirzechs please and do what my king suggests.

"Three seconds left." Madara said with a flaming blue aura surrounding his entire body.

Everyone just decided to place their faith into Madara and they all falled back, following the suggestion Madara offered them.

(Deranged Laughter) "A human (Deranged Laughter) you fools are putting your faith in a human to take down a Titan, I suppose you have all truly lost it." Katerea said as she was enjoying every single minute of what was unfolding in front of her.

"Two, one, zero, it is time, come on out perfect-form** SUSANOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

Madara's blue aura expanded to incomprehensible sizes and within a few moments, it seemed to be taking a specific shape.

Madara slowly started hovering within the blue flames as they just continue to expand and continue to take shape.

"Wait a minute? This power master is using, it's the same one he used to deflect Big Ben and the London Eye." Raynare stated. As she was in awe of the blue flames.

"Time to show you demons the power of Madara Uchiha, divine power."

Madara tightened his right hand into a fist and the flames went into their final stage of transformation, a few more seconds went by and everyone now saw the flames transform into a gigantic blue humanoid equal in size of the Titan, it was clad with robes and ornate armor equipped with massive katana swords.

(Chuckle) "This guy is in a class of his own isn't he?" Azazel questioned as he was beyond the point of amazed at seeing Madara's display.

"I have seen many things in my time, I have witness humans display acts of miracles on countless occasion, but in all my life, I have never and I mean never seen a human being display something like this." Micheal stated, with the angel seeing Madara summon something like this, it brought new hope to the leader of heaven.

"Big brother is just so amazing." Mittelt and Asia said at the same time as they couldn't help but be in awe at Madara's display.

"I can't believe I actually fought this guy and survive, if Master didn't toy with me, I would definitely be dead right now." Raynare said.

"Now then bare witness divine power." Madara said then ordered his Susanoo to grab hold of one of its swords.

"Shatter and be destroyed."

After Madara uttered those words the Susanoo unsheathed it's sword from its holder and swung it in front of the opposition.

The force of the swing was so great that it created a shock wave that sliced all the demons, magicians and non-living objects in half that was standing in front of the Susanoo.

Katerea's fear levels began to rise as she has never seen an army of hers be completely destroyed at this level by a single attack.

"Can you imagine such power? He didn't even touch anything and just the shock wave of his attack was able to cause this much destruction, how on earth is this man human?" Sona asked out load.

"So that's why Sensei wanted us to get behind him, if we were caught up in that shock wave, we would've all been killed. Issei said.

"Rias."

"Yeah Akeno."

"Remember when I said I wished to tame this beast of a man?"

"Yeah I remember."

"I think that won't be possible."

"You got that right Akeno."

"Come then Titan, show me how well you can dance." Madara said as his Susanoo unsheathed another sword, letting it have a sword in each hand.

The Titan released a loud war cry then started charging for the Uchiha.

Madara broke out his trademark smile and ordered the Susanoo to charge as well, deciding that he would meet the Titan half way.

As they were edging closer and closer, the Titan did something that no one expected, it used the moment from its charge to jump to extreme heights and adjusted its body so it would strike the Susanoo elbow first.

Madara seeing the Titan's sudden actions decided to revert his eyes from the Rinnegan to his Mangekyou Sharingan, causing the Susanoo to completely vanish, as Madara was descending with the Titan heading his way, he quickly used Kamui to disappear from the Titan's path.

"Oh God!"

"**EVERYONE MOVE!"** Sirzechs shouted out as he and everyone from the alliance used whatever they could to get as far away as possible from the Titan before it lands.

Madara soon reappeared above of the Titan and re-summoned the Susanoo.

The Titan could sense that the Susanoo was above it, however, it couldn't maneuver its body to defend itself as it was still stuck in motion.

Madara Susanoo took two of its Katanas and pierced the Titan back, causing the giant beast to experience excruciating pain.

The Titan finally reached ground level with the Susanoo standing on top of the beasts back, with its swords firmly buried in the Titan's back.

"Such a simple-minded creature." Madara said as he found it pathetically easy to counter the Titan.

The Susanoo raised its right hand and conjured up another sword and the summoning used it to stab the back of the Titan's left hand, causing it to be stuck on the ground.

"Tch, this is not looking good, this human is ruining all of my plans and I am all out of moves." Katerea said to herself as she was not liking how things were going.

The Titan began panting heavily, these swords were doing a real number on its body and its endurance, it tried to use it's left hand to free it's right one from the sword, however the moment it raised its right hand, the Susanoo quickly stamped it, not allowing the Titan to have a moment of relief.

"He is just toying with it, like facing a Titan is child's play." Serafall said as she couldn't understand how a human could be so calm when facing a legendary entity.

"It may be one of the weaker Titans, but even so Madara being able to do this to a low god-tier entity is truly a sight to behold." Jesus said as he took control of Asuka's body.

The Titan began screaming and going into a frenzy as it didn't like being played as well as restricted in this manner, its eyes began glowing and it's body began producing an incredible amount of steam causing the swords that pierced it's body to start melting.

"Hoooooooooooo, What is this? It seems you still have some fight in you, well then let's see what you got?" Madara said as the Susanoo jumped quite a distance away from the Titan, allowing it to be able to get on its feet.

The Titan turned it's attention to Madara and kept it's raging eyes on the Uchiha, wanting to completely rip our protagonist, limb from limb.

The two giants charged at one another yet again, causing a mini-earthquake to occur every time they feet reached the ground, the Susanoo conjured up another sword and tried to strike the Titan's chest, but the beast caught it with its bare hands and due to its body producing steam, it caused the blade to start melting.

'Interesting, so physical weapons won't work until it's body stops producing steam, I suppose Nin-Jutsu is my next option.'

"**Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame." **

A huge wave of fire gushed out of the Susanoo's mouth and the Titan quickly covered its face with its hands in order to reduce the damage of flames on its face.

Madara channeled chakra to his left eye and within seconds later added Amaterasu to his already intense fire attack, causing a combination attack fire style and Amaterasu.

The black flames attached themselves to the hands of the Titan and it began burning and peeling the skin of its hands.

"I'm not done with you yet."

The Susanoo extended it's hand to the side and conjured up five large Amaterasu coated blue beads and allowed them to rotate with its palm.

"**Inferno Style: Yasaka Magatama."**

The Susanoo launched the flaming beads and they were able to penetrate the Titan on the various area's on its body, causing it to stumble backward and experience pain and torture it has never experienced before.

"Wait? He just said Yasaka, why does his attack have the name of the leader of the Youkai faction?" Azazel questioned as he was quite intrigued by Madara's attack.

"Your right, it does seem odd, do you think it was an ability she blessed him with?" Serafall questioned.

"Madara has never met the nine tails, that ability he is using is one hundred percent his." Jesus explained as he kept his focus on the battle.

"This dance was disappointing, I suppose it is time to end this."

The Susanoo conjured two swords and coated them in Amaterasu and used them to slice off the arms of the Titan, which caused the beast to scream to a level that has never been heard before.

**(Intense Shaking) **

"Fuck my ears, damn that thing can do the impossible, scream louder than you Raynare." Kalawarner said as she and everyone else covered their ears from the body shaking scream.

"Oh I swear, if we make it out of this alive, I'm so killing you Kalawarner." Raynare said.

The Titan dropped to its knees and just stared at it's served and burning limbs, completely losing all will to carry on fighting.

"So you have given up huh? Such weakness disgusts me, time to put you out of your misery."

The Susanoo swung it's flaming swords one last time and perfectly decapitated the head of the Titan, killing the beast instantly.

"Burn."

Madara set Amaterasu on all of the body parts of the Titan which was now quickly becoming ash.

"I just can't believe it, my king has taken down a Titan with such ease, just how strong are you Madara Uchiha?" Diana asked out loud as she couldn't understand how easily Madara dealt with a life-threatening situation.

Katerea was just lost for words, her entire plans were ruined by a single human, all the months of preparation, all the hours of training the demons, all the resource used in order to make this invasion happen, it was all made obsolete, by just a single human being.

"I need to inform the others about him, immediately."

She quickly summoned a magic circle and teleported away from the battlefield as quickly as possible.

"Coward ran away, oh well no matter, I will just grab one of these demons for experimentation."

Madara released the Susanoo and the Uchiha began his descent to ground level, he looked up and could see a demon in the far distant doing his best to get away from the battlefield, he created a wood clone that appeared just in front of the demon, and the wood clone quickly grabbed the follower of Lucifer and teleported them away using Kamui.

Madara landed with extreme grace and just looked around him, observing his handiwork on the landscape, however, the damaged scenery didn't last long as everything seemed to go back to normal and the sky reverted to its classic night appearance.

"Looks like we are back in the human world." Madara said to himself.

"**Big Brother!" **

Asia and Mittelt came rushing in, each giving Madara a hug from the side.

"That was just amazing my king, truly it was." Diana said while making her way to Madara.

"Madara do you understand what you have just done?" Sirzechs questioned as now everyone was making their way to the Uchiha.

"I just saved you all."

"Yes that is true, however, the main thing is that you just took down a Titan."

"What? Was a battle against that abomination suppose to be hard?" Madara questioned with his hair covering his right eye.

"I don't think you understand what you just did Madara, you took down a Titan, that's a being even the Greek gods have to be serious about in order to defeat." Penemue said.

"With you taking down a Titan, that puts you in the realm of the gods, and with Katerea escaping this feat is bound to add more to your popularity." Micheal said.

"You gonna be the talk of the supernatural world in the next coming days Madara, there has never been a time where a human had enough power to take down a Titan." Azazel said.

"Let them say as they wish, I couldn't care less about their opinion, I am simply man that is on a mission."

"I think we can all agree that we would much rather have you as a friend than an enemy, isn't that right Azazel? Micheal?" Sirzechs questioned as he looked to his male counterparts.

"Oh definitely, I wouldn't want to be against you, Madara." Azazel said.

"Yes of course, so how about it Madara, are you willing to form an alliance with the three factions?" Micheal questioned.

"Listen here, an agreement with me is simple if you stand in my way it will be your undoing, if you stay out of my way, then there won't be a problem."

"But the question is, what exactly do you want, Madara?" Penemue asked.

"Peace, that is all."

"Well we are all for that, so this should be a beneficial alliance." Azazel said.

"Hmph, we will see about that?"

"Ummmmmmmmmmm, excuse me, Mr Madara Uchiha."

"What is it woman?" Madara questioned as he could see that Gabriel was meekly making her way closer to him.

"Ummmmmmmmm, I just wanted to thank you for saving me, if it wasn't for you, I would've been stamped to death by that Titan." Gabriel said while blushing and avoiding eye contact with the Uchiha.

Micheal took notice of his longtime friend's body language and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

'No ways, it cannot be, is Gabriel actually attracted to someone? Gabriel has never been attracted to anyone in a romantic manner.' Micheal said to himself as he continued observing the most beautiful woman in heaven.

Madara chose not to respond any further and shifted his attention to his followers.

"So what's next my Lord? what's your next agenda?" Kalawarner questioned.

"I need to train you all, I have observed your strengths and weakness and I was not pleased with how easily you gave up when that abomination entered the battlefield."

"Come on master, give us a break, it's a fucking Titan, even the leaders here gave up against it." Raynare said in an exhausted tone.

"Then you all simply have to become stronger." Madara responded.

"Wait, by any chance Mr. Uchiha, would you mind training us as well?" Rias questioned.

"And now why would I do that Gremory?"

"I don't know, maybe out of the kindness of your heart."

(Chuckle) "Child do you understand that whatever I do is for my goal and my own personal gain, I am going to train these seven as they are followers of my cause and with them stronger it will make obtaining my goal that much easier, I see no benefit in training you and your group."

"I had a feeling you would say that." Rias said with a disappointed look on her face.

"If you want training Rias, you can always come to me." Sirzechs said with a playful tone.

"Thanks but no thanks, I want to be trained by Mr. Uchiha."

Sirzechs dropped to the floor and began crying fake tears as he was really heartbroken by Rias's response.

'I also wish to be trained by Madara, but I can see that asking him would be futile.' Sona said to herself as she kept observing the exchange between Madara and Rias.

"**ALRIGHT! **I've been waiting for you to train me Sensei, oh I can see it now, I'm gonna be like those cool overpowered anime characters, man I can't wait." Issei said with extreme excitement.

"Lucky." Akeno mumbled under her breath, as she still wants Madara to train her in lightning, so her attacks can be as advanced as his.

"You know that my king won't go easy on you Issei." Diana said as she was amused by Issei's overwhelming excitement.

"Doesn't matter, I can't wait to truly tap into my powers and be as badass as Sensei."

"Well, have fun with that Red Dragon Emperor, today was quite eventful, until next time my allies." Azazel said as he and Penemue left the school grounds but not before Penemue gave Madara an intense stare.

"I suppose we should leave as well, I will report to Zeus that a Titan was somehow under the control of the Old Satan Faction, please take care of yourselves, everyone, until next time goodbye." Michael said as he teleported away with Gabriel and the remains of the Titan, but Gabriel gave Madara a passionate wink before disappearing.

(Exhausted Sigh) "I suppose we should leave as well Serafall, we have a lot of paperwork to do." Sirzechs said.

"Correction, you have a lot of paperwork to do, that type of stuff is not my style, but anyway goodbye everyone, it's been fun." Serafall said with a playful smile then teleported away with Sirzechs.

"We should leave as well, come then you seven, you all need to rest up." Madara said to his followers while activating his Sharingan.

While none of Madara's group were looking, Rias quickly sneaked up behind Issei and expertly placed a small piece of paper that had her family crest on it, into Issei's back pocket.

Her peerage as well as Sona observed Rias's actions and were very intrigued by why the heiress of Gremory just did what she did.

Madara used Kamui and teleported himself and his followers to the Hyoudou residence.

"Rias? Why did you just place a marker in Issei Hyoudou's back pocket?" Sona questioned.

"Simple, I want to Madara to train me and I know you want Madara to train you as well, so I placed a marker on Issei so when they are at there training came we can just teleport there and pester Madara to the point where can't do anything else but train us." Rias said with a confident grin.

(Sigh) "It's a horrible plan but you know what, why not, it's worth a shot, just inform me when you are about to leave, I can't let this opportunity slip past me."

"Sure thing Sona."

"See you tomorrow Rias." Sona said as she teleported away with her peerage.

***The Next Day at Mount Olympus* **

"**My Lord! My Lord! My Lord!"**

"What is it damn it?"

"Forgive me, Lord Zeus, it just that the angel Micheal needs to see you immediately."

"Can't you tell him, I'm resting."

"Unfortunately no my Lord, he said he will march in here himself if he needs to, it would seem that what he wishes to discuss is of extreme importance."

(Exaggerated Sigh) "Very well then, bring him here."

***A few seconds Later***

"I see you are enjoying yourself Zeus." Micheal said as he entered a gorgeous throne room, that was filled with gold, diamonds and large portraits of Zeus.

Micheal ignored the fancy furniture and artifacts and kept his focus on the lounging god of gods.

Zeus had an appearance of a mature muscular looking man with long white hair and an equally long white beard, he had stunning gold eyes and was dressed in a pure white regal robe that had gold accents all around it.

"But of course Micheal, this is the standard of living for a god." Zeus said as he continued laying on his golden sofa.

"Anyway I am not here to discuss your living conditions Zeus, I'm here to share an important matter." Micheal said as he made his way to Zeus.

"Then out with it already, no, no, no, let me guess, you finally gonna give me heaven as a second home, it's about time you came to your senses, Micheal, only I can be God of the bibles true successor, I've been waiting to sit on that throne of his."

(Subtle Sigh) "Still as humble as ever I see, but no Zeus, I wish to inform you that recently a Titan was under the control of the Old Satan Faction.

Zeus's calm and laid back expression was immediately substituted with a more serious and focused look.

"What was that? Do not joke with me Micheal." Zeus said as he got off the Sofa and stood right in front of the angel.

"It's not a joke Zeus, we had to deal with a Titan yesterday."

"Then how are you still alive? I know you don't have enough power to take down a Titan."

"Have you ever heard of the name Madara Uchiha."

"Yes, I have, he is the human that has been causing quite a stir in the supernatural world, but what does he have to do with this conversation?"

"Everything, he is the one that took down a Titan."

Zeus narrowed his eyes as he didn't believe a single word that he said.

"I said don't joke with me Micheal, a human take down a Titan, that's like saying an ant can defeat a god, it's far beyond impossible."

Micheal simply raised his arm and opened his palm, which manifested a large golden sphere that had images flashing within it.

Zeus, looked at the sphere and could see Micheal's memories of yesterday's battle and could indeed see that the human called Madara Uchiha killed a Titan.

"This cannot be!?, a human having enough power to take down a Titan, that means this man called Madara Uchiha is at the realm of the gods." Zeus said with a look of disbelief

"My thoughts exactly however I didn't come here to discuss about Madara, I came to inform you that a Titan was under the control of the Old Satan Faction, this is most troubling as it's your responsibility to make sure the Titans don't go running lose Zeus."

"Yes, Yes, Yes, it won't happen again, now if you will excuse me I need to call upon a meeting with the other gods."

"Zeus do you understand the seriousness of this situation, a Titan was under the control of the enemy, if the other religions and beliefs found out they would all be furious with you, it's your job to keep the Titans in check."

"**I UNDERSTAND MICHEAL, NOW PLEASE, LEAVE ME BE!"** Zeus said with his anger raising.

"Very well then Zeus, I hope you sort this out." Micheal said then teleported away leaving the king of Olympus to his lonesome.

"**SERVANT!"**

"Yes Lord Zeus, what is your desire?"

"Ready the council room, and invite the gods, I need to speak with them immediately, tell them all it's a mandatory meeting and if they don't arrive, I will bring them to the council room myself."

"It shall be done, my Lord.

***An hour later at the Council room* **

"What is the meaning of this meeting?" Aphrodite questioned as she was not pleased to be summoned.

"Calm down sister, you know father wouldn't call upon the council of gods if it was not urgent." Athena said as she was seated next to Aphrodite.

"It better be good, I was in the middle of composing the most beautiful of music pieces." Apollo said.

"You always say that Apollo, but every time I hear your creations, I swear they can be more horrible the human waste." Ares stated.

"**You take that back Ares!"**

"Or what Apollo? don't forget, I am the god of war and violence."

"**SILENCE YOU TWO!"** Zeus said as he entered the room with an angered look.

"Brother, what is the meaning of this meeting?" Poseidon questioned as he was curious as to why Zeus summoned them so quickly.

"A Titan has run loose."

"Are you sure darling?" Hera questioned.

"Yes, and a human killed it."

Most of the gods present in the room broke into a burst of uncontrollable laughter, they found what Zeus said beyond the realm of hilarious.

"Oh man…that was a good one father." Apollo said as he was wiping the tears of his face.

Athena and Artemis remained stoic and just observed their father's expression, they could see that he wasn't joking.

"Wait a minute father you can't be serious now, can you?" Hermes said as he was recovering from his laughter.

"Does it look like I'm joking boy? There is a human out there that has enough power to kill a Titan."

"And who is this human? Athena questioned.

"A man called Madara Uchiha."

"I've heard about him, apparently he has quite the reputation among the Christian races." Poseidon said.

"Yes, he was performing quite impressive feats for a human." Hera interjected.

"Well that human has enough power to kill one of our bitter enemies." Zeus stated.

"Hmmmmmmmmmm, a human that has enough power to kill a Titan, this Madara Uchiha is gaining my interest." Aphrodite said in a seductive tone.

Ares got a little jealous at how sensually Aphrodite said Madara's name.

"We must also keep our focus on the Titan, Micheal told me that it was under the control of the Old Satan Faction." Zeus said.

As the god's were having their meeting, one of the servants that was a spy for Hades was eavesdropping on the conversation they were having, once the spy heard about Madara's feat, he decided to that he should inform his master.

***The Realm of Hades***

The servant teleported to a dark and ominous room that was filled with bones of dead warriors and rusted weapons.

A large flame soon appeared in the middle of the room and it was giving off a tremendous amount of heat.

"What is it?" A dark and demonic voice questioned from the flame.

"Forgive me, Lord Hades, it's just that I have some news that you might find interesting."

"Well then reveal it."

"I just heard that the gods taking about how a Titan was under the control of the Old Satan Faction and how a human called Madara Uchiha killed it."

"What?! Don't play with me slave." The voice said with the flame growing in size.

"I swear to you my Lord, those were the words Zeus spoke from his own mouth."

"Leave me and only come back when you have information to share."

"Yes, Lord Hades." The servant said then teleported away.

"Madara Uchiha, were have I heard of that name before…oh yes he was the one that killed my pets but it was Kokabiel that stole them from me, so this human has enough power to kill a Titan (Sinister Laughter) perhaps there is more to this human than I initially thought, I will definitely be keeping an eye on him."

**And that's it, my longest Chapter to date, I feel like this was the one with the most content and things to think about, but also feel free to leave your opinions, I would love to hear them, I feel like I'm gonna take a little break after this, I've been addicted to writing and I wanna slow down a bit to refill the creative juices, but anyway you know the drill leave your reviews and I will see you all later.**

**Oh yeah before I forget, credit to DreadDemise and his story betrayed to hell and back, I got the Idea of Bahamut from him, so yeah full credit goes to him, check out his story, Betrayed to Hell and back**

**Uchiha Wannabe signing out peace. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I am back again, and I wish to tell you all some sad news, I will not be continuing with Madara the Messiah, it been a good ride but I have reached my limit… Just kidding, I'm not even close to the end of this story, there is still so much to do and so much to write, but I didn't realize that this is the 12****th**** chapter, damn time flies huh? **

**But like I said, this is not even close to the end, but I will say that this is the end of the beginning, I wish to see this story to the very end, and I am extremely grateful that you guys stick with me on Madara the Messiah, even though I do make a lot of mistakes, (Forgive me for those) I'm still trying to improve and master my writing, but as I said, I am grateful for your patience, I hope not to disappoint. **

**Lystericus: "Fast update" - I'm glad you are enjoying the story, sorry if this took a while, I need to take a break, otherwise I was gonna burn myself out and release rushed chapters, but here you go, here is your update ;)**

**Guest: Here is your update Sir or Madam.**

**Jay Steezo: Aye brother, I don't know what to say man, thank you for that, I hope I keep the standard and make sure to keep this as one of the best Madara crossovers you have ever read.**

**Naruto Uzumaki2004: Ahhhhhhhhh yes, Naruto, I see what you mean about Angel of Despair1 story, to be honest, his Madara and my Madara are different for a reason, Angel does an excellent job with his story but that's the thing it's his story, it's his version, if Angel's story excites you more than mines, then that's a good thing, we all have our favorites, he has his story and I have mine, I hope you understand brother. **

**Basically the End: I hope to hear more from you my friend XD**

**Guest: To answer your question, "Does Madara, still have Rikudou mode?" the answer is at this current moment no, he doesn't, but keep reading and this may change my friend. (*Wink Wink*)**

**Edgar115: Yeah, I understand, some of you may be frustrated that Madara hasn't hooked up with someone yet, trust me he will, please be patient with me, I'm still trying to figure out who is in his harem and the other pairings in the story, but as I said, he will hook up with someone, just figuring out who his girls are gonna be. **

**Angel of Despair1: Thanks man, I needed to take a break but here's the new update, how you enjoy.**

**Djberneman: "Will you do something with Bahamut?" the answer is yes, yes I will, he is an important piece of the chapter, for Madara and Great Red, you guys will eventually meet Bahamut and you will understand his story.**

**Henry Townshend1: You know the drill, I will be waiting to hear from you.**

**Shinobi640: Ahhhhhhhhhhh the Shinobi, glad you love the chapter, hope that this one doesn't disappoint, yeah it really must be sad, for Lucifer's name and legacy to be brought down to a mere title, hmmmmmmmmm I wonder what he thinks….Hmmmmmmmmm… anyway about Kuroka is her love interest Madara? Hmmmmmmmmmmmm…keep reading and you will find out.**

**Anyway back to the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or High School Dxd**

Speech: "Do not undermine the ability of the Uchiha clan

Inner thoughts: 'Is this what you meant Hashirama?'

Jutsu: **"Fire Style Fire Ball Jutsu."**

(Actions)

***Heaven***

"So have you heard?" The young angel asked as he was looking at his childhood friend.

"Heard what?"

"You know about that human called, Madara Uchiha."

"OOHHHHHH yeah, I heard about him, the human that killed a Titan, that's incredible."

"I heard that he saved lady Gabriel from almost being stomped on." another angel interjected as he entered the training room.

"I heard that he wasn't even trying when fighting against it." The first angel said.

"He must be amazing, even Lord Micheal doesn't have enough power to kill a Titan." The second angel said.

"I hope to be as powerful as Madara Uchiha one day, could you imagine saving a woman as beautiful as lady Gabriel and slaying a Titan, oh man it would be amazing." The third angel said as he was daydreaming about being a hero.

"**SILENCE YOU THREE! GET BACK TO YOUR TRAINING!" **

"Yes SIR! SORRY, SIR!" The young angels said in unison then went back to their training.

'Madara Uchiha, you certainly making a name for yourself, a human that can kill a Titan, it sounds too good to be true, I hope Micheal and Gabriel weren't seeing things during their meeting with the other factions.' The commander thought to himself as he was watching the young angels rejoin the rest of the group in their training.

***The Sun Palace* **

"Lady Amaterasu! Lady Amaterasu! Lady Amaterasu!"

"Wait a minute, slow down my dear, take a deep breath and relax, I am right here."

(Panting) "Forgive me…for barging in like this…Lady Amaterasu."

(Chuckle) "It's alright dear, I have been quite bored just sitting on my throne all day, so tell me what is the matter?"

(Slight Panting) "Wait! you haven't heard?!"

"Heard of what?" Amaterasu questioned.

"About the recent events."

"Please do enlighten me dear." Amaterasu requested.

"There was a Titan that was under the control of the Old Satan Faction and a human called Madara Uchiha killed it."

"**WHAT!** tell me your joking."

"I swear to you my Lady, I was just as surprised as you are, but it's the truth a human called Madara Uchiha killed a Titan."

"Unbelievable…when did this happen?" Amaterasu questioned.

"About two or three days ago my Lady, it was when the Christian races were forming their alliance, they were ambushed by the Old Satan Faction and that's where they were confronted by the Titan and Madara Uchiha killed it."

"Huh…summon my brothers we need to have discussion about this matter."

"My Lady." The young servant bowed her head and left Amaterasu's throne room to fulfill her request.

'Zeus that bastard, how could he let a Titan slip into the hands of the Old Satan Faction, I swear when I see that lazy bum, I'm going to remind him why I am the goddess of the sun and the universe, and as for this human, Madara Uchiha he is building quite the reputation for himself, perhaps now he is someone the rest of us can't ignore.'

***Valhalla***

"Wait…are you serious Rossweisse."

"Yes Lord Odin, a human killed a Titan."

"And what is this human's name?" Odin questioned.

"Madara Uchiha." Rossweisse replied.

"Ah yes I have been hearing about him, his name has been doing the rounds lately, but to think he is the one that killed a Titan, it's funny that a human was the one that cleaned up after Zeus's mess (Chuckle) my old friend has gotten sloppy." Odin said with a grin.

"So what are you going to do now Lord Odin?"

"Well in terms of Madara, nothing, but in terms of Zeus, I need to go see him, he didn't keep his promise of keeping the Titans in check and I can already tell that the other gods are heading their way to Olympus to give Zeus a piece of their minds." Odin said with a serious expression.

"How about you Lord Odin, are you angry at Zeus?"

(Chuckle) "Oh no Zeus may be a long-time friend of mine, but I'm beyond furious with him, he neglected his duties and allowed a Titan to slip away, if Madara Uchiha wasn't there then the leaders of Christianity would be dead, and that is not good for the supernatural world.

"Should I prepare your clothes?"

"Yes, I will be heading to Olympus at once, we need answers from Zeus."

***South of England at Windsor Castle***

"Are you sure about this information?"

"Yes your majesty."

(Chuckle) "Alright then, thank you agent 33, you can leave now."

"Ma'am."

'Hmmmmmmmmmmm, I see you're getting more popular Madara, perhaps I should pay you a visit and we can have another round of fun.' Elizabeth thought to herself with her face being the host of a devilish smile.

***Bright Light appears***

"So have you heard?" a voice questioned from the light."

"Yeap an agent of mine just informed me." Elizabeth said.

"So what do you think?" Cleopatra asked as she stepped out of the golden light.

(Chuckle) "That he is more amazing then I thought." Elizabeth said with a smirk.

"I suppose that's true, it looks like he went easy on you when he fought you Elizabeth."

"That just makes me want to fight him more, a human that is on par with the gods, it's just unheard of." Elizabeth stated.

"Why do you seem to be inspired by him?" Cleopatra asked.

"Because I am, look Cleo, me and you may both be immortal but we are still humans, and to think that one of us is going up against beings that the Greek gods see as a serious threat is just amazing, I must know how he does it."

"So what's your plan?"

"I must see him again, if he can be at the level of the Greek gods, maybe there is something I can learn from him that can push my power to even greater heights."

"So you gonna head out to Japan?" Cleopatra questioned.

"Yes, and who knows maybe I might see my cousins again."

"Ahhhhhh yes how are those two anyway?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen them in years perhaps I will find out."

"You mean we will find out." Cleopatra corrected.

"What do you mean we? What? you want to come with me?"

"Someone has to make sure you don't cause trouble and anyway, I want to see how my fiance is doing."

"Very well then, looks like it's gonna be like old times Cleo."

"Hmph looks like it Elizabeth."

***Nepal* **

"Are you sure of what you are saying, my children?"

(Everyone) "Yes, Lord Buddha."

"Huh, Zeus has been unwise, to let something as dangerous as a Titan slip into the hands of the enemy, those are the actions of a fool." Buddha said as he was thinking out loud.

"And you said a human killed it?" Buddha questioned.

(Everyone) "Yes, Lord Buddha."

"What is the human's name?"

(Everyone) "Madara Uchiha."

"Ahhhhhh I see the human that defeated Kokabiel and stopped any chance of a war between the Christian races, he really is making a name for himself."

(Everyone) "What do you wish to do Lord Buddha?"

"Ready my temple, I wish to meditate before seeing Zeus, I must clear my mind from any negative thoughts before seeing that fool."

(Everyone) "My Lord."

***City of Vaikuntha***

"Have you heard Vishnu?"

"Yes I have Shiva, my wife just informed me." Vishnu said with a calm expression.

"That fool Zeus, he is just playing around." Shiva said with his anger and aura rising.

"Calm down Shiva, now is not the time for anger and rage."

"You telling me your just going to leave that imbecile?! You do realize he let a Titan slip by him, Vishnu."

"I never said that Shiva, but we need to think with clear heads, right now I need Shiva the supreme god, not Shiva the Destroyer."

(Deep Breath) "Fine…fine, so what's the plan?" Shiva asked with his anger subsiding and his aura decreasing.

"First we need to get Brahma and discuss this matter as the complete Trimurti, then we need to go and see Zeus as he has some explaining to do, third we need to keep an eye on this Madara Uchiha." Vishnu said, still maintaining his stoic demeanor.

"Ah yes I forgot about him, Madara Uchiha, the human that killed a Titan, it's quite impressive." Shiva said.

"It's not just quite impressive, It's amazing, and that is what worries me."

"What do you mean Vishnu?"

"A human with that amount of power may be bad, you know humans, they can at times be as evil as God of the bibles old rival, what was his name again? ah yes Lucifer, I want to see if this human will be a blessing or a curse upon this as well as the supernatural world."

"Hmmmmmmmmmm I suppose you're right, let's see what he is all about." Shiva said.

"Indeed but for now let's go and get Brahma, and see what excuse Zeus has this time."

***Kyoto***

"And you say he can use chakra?"

"Yes Lady Yasaka, some of our top sensors confirmed that Madara Uchiha does indeed have Chakra."

"Incredible…just how much Chakra must he have in order to kill a Titan? And the reports still say he is human?" Yasaka questioned.

"Yes Lady Yasaka, however, our sensors did notice that Madara Uchiha has complete mastery over Sen-Jutsu when he was interacting with Vali and his team they saw him display complete mastery over natural energy."

"**WHAT!** so you're telling me that…Madara Uchiha…"

"Is a perfect Sage, yes Lady Yasaka, we were all as shocked as you are right now." The sectary said.

"A human as a perfect Sage, this is unheard of, he is probably the only human in history to ever accomplish such a feat, but if he is a perfect Sage then it doesn't seem that ridiculous that he was able to take down a Titan."

"Is he stronger than you Mama?"

Yasaka looked to her right and saw that her daughter was fully invested in the conversation she was having with her sectary.

"Kunou dear, I completely forgot that you were here."

"I've been sitting right next to you this whole time Mama."

(Sigh) "I'm sorry dear, this information has taken all of my attention."

"So? Is he stronger than you Mama?" Kunou questioned as she edged closer to her mother.

"By far Kunou, I wouldn't stand a chance if I battled him and the fact that he is a perfect Sage just puts him on a level that is beyond my reach."

"Really? He is stronger than you Mama? I have never heard of a human stronger than you before."

"So what do you plan on doing Lady Yasaka?" the sectary asked.

"Madara Uchiha is a factor we just can't ignore now, I think all the other beliefs have the same mindset, we need to keep an eye on him however the main problem right now is Zeus, his laziness has caught up to him and I'm pretty sure a good friend of mine is making her way to Olympus as we speak."

"Wait you don't mean…"

"Yeap Amaterasu is probably making her way there right now, (Chuckle) and if she is angry, Zeus will have some new burnt marks on his body."

"Really? Aunt Amaterasu is so cool, I wish I could see her fight." Kunou said with sparkles in her eyes.

"And you Lady Yasaka? Will you go to Olympus and confront Zeus?"

"I have to, we can't just let such a foolish error go without consequences, Zeus will have to own up to his mistakes."

"I see my Lady."

"Kunou you don't mind me leaving you in charge right?" Yasaka asked as she looked to her daughter with a warm smile.

"Sure thing Mama, I don't mind."

(Chuckle) "That's my girl."

***Vali's Mansion***

"I'm assuming you've heard Vali."

"Of course I have Arthur, he has been the talk of the supernatural world."

"Looks like his companion was right, it does seem like Madara doesn't need us." Arthur said.

"Nya, of course, he doesn't need us, what could we offer to a Sage nya." Kuroka said as she was laying on the Sofa.

"But for him to take down a Titan, it's just incredible, I'm pretty sure Ophis is thinking of different ways to give Madara her snake mark." Bikou said.

"You probably right about that, Madara has seemed to have taken all of Ophis's attention." Arthur said.

"Tell me Kuroka, is Madara being a Sage really that big of a deal?" Le fay asked as she entered the room with a glass of water.

(Chuckle) "Big deal…Le Fay, you have no idea how amazing of a feat it is to have complete mastery over Sen-Jutsu, I have lived my whole life using Sen-Jutsu and I don't even come close to the level of Sage Madara."

"Really? It's that amazing?"

"Nya, it is Le Fay, a couple of centuries back, my kind, the Nekomata was a poor and weak race, we had very poor ki control and incredibly frail bodies and therefore we were constantly bullied and tormented by other factions, that was until we met the Sages.

"

"Carry on."

"Hmph, there was a time, we as Nekomata made a decision to leave the Youkai faction as we did not appreciate the poor treatment, and while we wandered the land, we came across the Sages, they took us in, clothed us, fed us and most importantly trained us."

"I'm guessing in Sen-Jutsu right?"

"Nya smart girl, they gave us the ability to fight and to defend ourselves, my ancestors spent years learning and embracing Sen-Jutsu, it became a part of us and the teachings continued to be passed down for generations, you see the Sages were our hero's and we treasured them, they restored my kind's pride and we worshiped them for their kindness, well that was until…"

"Until?"

(Sigh) "Until Lucifer killed every single last one of them, he feared the combination of the Sage's pure natural energy and the Angel's light energy, God had an alliance with the Sages and I remember hearing stories of how the Angels and Sages would combine their energies and create unbelievable attacks."

"Really? I'm sorry to hear that Kuroka."

"Kuroka, Le Fay, why don't you two get us something to eat." Arthur suggested as he wanted to have a conversation with Vali in private.

"Nya why don't you get us food." Kuroka retorted as she didn't want to leave her seat.

"That's an order Kuroka." Vali commanded as he caught on to what Arthur was trying to do.

"Hmph fine, let's go Le Fay."

Kuroka got off her seat and made her way to Le Fay as she prepared to summon a magic circle to teleport both of them.

"How long you gonna keep hiding it from her Vali?" Bikou questioned after he saw the women of the group leave.

"She doesn't have to know." Vali replied.

"You can't expect to keep hiding the truth from her forever." Arthur interjected.

"I can't tell her, she might leave the group."

"But it's not your fault Vali, you had no choice in it."

"Exactly, it's not like you can change your blood now, can you?" Bikou said as he made his way to his leader.

"So you two are telling me that I should just go to her and tell her that I am a descendant of the man that wiped out the people her kind adored, hmmm? Tell her that I carry the blood of the man that took her kind and forced them into slavery, hmph I think not, she knows I'm a devil that's good enough."

(Sigh) "When you put it like that, it does seem bad." Bikou said as he now took a seat.

"I just feel like it would be much easier to operate if she knew." Arthur said.

"Maybe it is Arthur, but I just can't take that risk, I need her in my group, she is too valuable to lose, after all, she is a Nekoshou those kinds of Nekomata are rare to find." Vali stated.

***Tokyo Tower***

"Get stronger for me, my Madara, I need to be much stronger, soon I will have you and your power will serve me well."

These were the words coming from a certain Gothic Lolita dressed girl who was admiring the scenery below her.

Ophis raised her right arm and her hand manifested a massive grayish-black snake that wrapped itself around its master, making sure not to press too tightly on Ophis's body.

"The Black Mamba, your most powerful snake, to what do we owe it's summoning?" A voice questioned.

Ophis look to the right and saw a familiar silver-haired devil smirking in her direction.

"Rizevim, what are you doing here?" Ophis questioned with a stoic expression.

"Oh nothing much, just enjoying the Japanese breeze, how about you Ophis? Why have you brought out the Black Mamba?" Rizevim questioned while observing the scenery.

"I want her to get familiar with her target."

"Target? You don't bring out your most powerful snake unless this is a big target, and if I was to take a wild guess that snake's target is the infamous Madara Uchiha am I right?"

Ophis didn't respond she just gave all her attention to her slithering pet.

"Hmph so is he the key, you have been looking for?" Rizevim questioned.

"He has potential, but he is not quite there yet." Ophis replied.

"Why don't you just give him the snake now? after all, your snakes give all their hosts a boost in power and if he was to receive the Black Mamba who knows how strong he would be."

"No, not yet, he needs to be stronger, when he receives my baby, I want it to be certain that he can defeat that Baka."

"Still holding on to that grudge against Great Red I see, well I'm glad I'm not Madara right now, when someone catches your interest, they should all be worried."

"I will have him, I just need him to be stronger."

"So I've heard, anyway let me leave you to it Ophis, there is a certain someone I also have my eyes on."

"Before you leave, were you involved in the Old Satan's Faction ambush on the peace summit?"

(Chuckle) "I had nothing to do with it, you have my word, Ophis." Rizevim gave her one more devilish smile than teleported away leaving the legendary dragon to her lonesome.

Ophis grabbed the head of her pet and raised it to her face so she could engage in eye contact with it, she looked deep into the serpent's eyes and implanted the image of Madara in its mind, to make sure the snake knew who her target was.

"Soon, I will have you Madara, just keep doing what you doing my servant."

***Mount Olympus***

"**ZEUSSSSSSSS! GET OUT HERE!"**

These were the words coming from an incredibly furious Amaterasu, whose body was burning in anger, her bright orange hair began to change with it now take the appearance of bright intense flame and her eyes

looked like mini burning suns.

"Calm down sister, let's be logical about this." Tsukuyomi suggested as he tried to reason with his sister.

"Shut up Tsukuyomi, that bastard is gonna get what's coming to him." Amaterasu stated as she kept marching to the entrance of Zeus's home.

Susanoo remained silent, he was quite amused at his sister's crazy outburst of anger.

Amaterasu's march was grounded to a halt as an arm was placed in front of her, blocking her path, she angled her head 30 degrees to the left and saw that the arm belonged to a certain familiar deity.

"Buddha."

"Amaterasu."

"Out of my way."

"Not possible Sun Goddess."

"You know dangerous I can get Buddha, unless you want to get burned,** MOVE."** Amaterasu demanded with the air around her getting hotter.

"And I will say again,** NOT POSSIBLE SUN GODDESS."** Buddha said in a firm and stern voice.

(Chuckle) "You think you can take me on Buddha?"

"You living on your past glories Amaterasu, we all know that you have gotten rusty over the years." Buddha said, still keeping his calm expression.

"You sure about that Buddha? How about we confirm it right now." Amaterasu suggested with her eyes glowing brighter than before.

"That won't be happening goddess of the sun, none of us came here to fight." voice stated from above.

Amaterasu and Buddha looked up to see who was the owner of the voice and saw three familiar deities making their descent.

"Vishnu, Brahma, and Shiva, so you three are also here huh?" Amaterasu questioned.

"Yes Amaterasu, and it seems that you still need to control your anger." Vishnu said as he and his companions finally reached the surface.

"So what? You three are gonna block my path and protect that bastard Zeus from me like Buddha here?"

"If that is the only option, then it will be done." Brahma said getting ready to take on Amaterasu.

"Think about this Amaterasu, you can't possible think that you can take us three on and I have a strong belief that Buddha here will join our side, so I suggest you calm down and be mature about this." Shiva suggested.

'Tch damn it, he's right, back in my day I could very much put up a fight, but against these four, I stand no chance, you are one lucky bastard Zeus.' Amaterasu thought to herself then reduce her aura.

(Chuckle) "Always so hot-headed aren't you Amaterasu?" A voice questioned.

Everyone looked to the right and could see Odin standing there with an amused smile, indicating he was enjoying the small show that was on display.

"Came here to defend your old friend Odin?" Buddha questioned as he now brought back his arm to his body.

(Chuckle) "I may have known Zeus since our younger years, but with a situation like this, I can't simply just let him off the hook, this divine god lifestyle he keeps preaching about has made him lazy and he has neglected his duties, I'm just as angry as Amaterasu here." Zeus said as he made his way to the rest of the gods.

"Huh…this is probably the first time I hear you speak some sense Odin." Susanoo said while observing the entrance of Zeus's residence.

"I second that."

Everyone looked to their left and saw that Yasaka now made her arrival.

"I see you fired up, as usual, my friend." Yasaka said while giving Amaterasu an amused smile.

"I'm surprised we are the only deities here, I had the feeling that there would be more mythologies present to confront Zeus." Buddha said while taking a look around his surroundings to see if any more beings would pop up.

"Perhaps they knew we would be here to sort out this mess, maybe that's why they didn't make an appearance." Tsukuyomi interjected.

"**Ladies and gentlemen, to what do I owe this surprise visit."**

"**DON'T YOU LADIES AND GENTLEMEN ME, YOU LAZY PIECE OFF…"**

"What she meant to say is that we need to have a discussion Zeus." Yasaka interjected as she placed her hand in front of Amaterasu, preventing the Sun goddess from finishing her sentence.

Hmmmmmmmmm? What is there to discuss?" Zeus questioned, giving them the face of an innocent ignorant little child.

"Don't play with us Zeus, you know exactly, why we are here." Odin said, now giving off a very serious expression.

"It's quite pathetic really, a human had to deal with your mess Zeus." Shiva stated in a disgusted tone.

Zeus didn't take too kindly to those words and quickly adopted an expression of anger on his face.

"Oh no, you don't have the right to be angry Zeus, it was your foolishness and arrogance that allowed a Titan to slip into the hands of the enemy.

"

The king of Olympus, decided to control his breathing in order to reduce his rising anger.

"So what do you have to say for yourself Zeus?" Buddha questioned.

(Deep Breaths) "I'm going to tell you all what I told Micheal, I apologize and it won't happen again."

"Hmph as if." Amaterasu commented, not buying into Zeus's apology.

'Calm down Zeus, Calm down, you don't want to do anything rash now.' Zeus said to himself as he was finding it increasingly difficult to contain his anger.

"Alright, alright, let's relax for a minute, Zeus you know why we are here and you know consequences are to be met, so let us deal with this matter like the gods that we are, firstly let us enter your sanctuary so we may discuss this properly." Vishnu requested.

"Very well then, follow me." Zeus said as he turned his back towards them and began walking to the entrance.

***Hyoudou Residence***

"**I'M GONNA GIVE YOU TWO FUCKING SECONDS TO TAKE THAT BACK RAYNARE."**

"Hmmmmmmmmmm, let me think about it…**NO."**

"**THAT'S IT, YOU'RE SO DEAD!"**

The symphony of loud bangs and household objects breaking could be heard throughout the Hyoudou Residence as Kalawarner was doing her absolute best to make mincemeat of her best friend.

(Chuckle) "What's wrong Kalawarner? You getting rusty old friend?" Raynare questioned in a mocking tone as she was enjoying the fact Kalawarner was failing miserably to land a single hit on her.

Kalawarner was using everything at her disposal, soap, mirrors, cell phones, keyboards, lamps, light-spears, hairdryers, you name it, anything that was in her immediate vicinity was a weapon against Raynare.

"Ha…you missed."

Raynare continued the mocking as the fallen just barely dodged a lamp that was aimed for her face.

"Ladies, please can you two calm down." Issei pleaded as the ever-increasing damage to the household was doing a serious number on his stress levels.

"**OUT OF THE WAY ISSEI!"** Kalawarner demanded as she ran past Issei and was charging for the fleeing Raynare.

Kalawarner quickly made a stop into Issei's room and grabbed a large box that was greatly dear to the heart of the young dragon

.

"Oh God no, not that, anything but that."

"Aren't you gonna stop them?" Mittelt questioned as was she in the living room sitting on Madara's lap enjoying her large bowl of cereal.

"Why should I?"

"Because they are destroying the house big brother."

"It's not my home now is it." Madara said as he was waiting for his followers to finish packing so they can go to their training site.

Yesterday Madara had a conversation with Azazel and the leader of the Grigori suggested to the Uchiha, a large open field near the mountains as a training site for his followers.

"Hmmmmmmmm…well, I guess you're right, oh well looks like Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou are gonna have a seizure when they come back from vacation and see their house."

(Objects flying)

"You getting old Kalawarner, you're aim is just terrible."

Raynare was still enjoying her fun, fleeing away from the raging Kalawarner, this reminded her of her younger days as a pure angel, where she would constantly irritate her best friend at the angel academy.

Issei looked to the ground to see his now busted up box and all its contents being subjected to ruins, all the sentimental value and beautiful memories that were contained in the box were rendered obsolete, all the time and effort he put in to making the box special, was all destroyed by the rage of one of his girls.

**"Partner, you all right?"**

Ddraig got no response as Issei just looked like a hollowed-out shell of a human being, the young dragon's soul was nowhere to be found as he just kept staring at the broken pieces of his joy.

**"Partner, can you hear me?" **

Still no response.

"**Partner, respond to me!" **

Still nothing, Issei just kept his lifeless eyes on the damaged box and its destroyed content.

"**ISSEI!"**

'Ddraig, I'm gonna need something from you.' Issei said in a very eerily calm tone, in fact, it was so calm that it actually sent shivers down the spine of the Welsh Dragon.

'**What is it, partner?'** Ddraig questioned with slight fear and heavy concern.

'I'm gonna need your power.'

"**BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST!"**

The inner surroundings of the Hyoudou residence lightened up with a bright emerald shine, to the average pedestrian walking in the neighborhood, the house looked like it was containing an unbelievably bright green light show.

Madara raised his eyebrow at the sudden spike of Issei's power, he cared very little of the means but was quite intrigued at the level his power was at now.

Kalawarner and Raynare stopped dead in their tracks as they could sense the large amount of power Issei was giving and it caused the two fallens to start worrying about their well being.

"I think we may have gone too far." Raynare said as she kept observing the power-filled Issei.

Kalawarner just remained silent and nodded at what her best friend was saying.

Issei raised his face, and his raging green eyes were locked onto his two lovers.

He began walking towards them, each step being heavier then the last, Raynare and Kalawarner fear levels began to rise as they have never seen Issei so consumed by anger, it was as if they were staring at the enemy instead of a lover.

"How about now?" Mittelt questioned her elder brother as she could see that Issei might very well rip the two fallen angels apart,

(Sigh)"I suppose so."

"Baby, please calm down for a minute, we are really sorry for childish behavior, okay, me and Kalawarner will clean up and make sure everything is back to the way they were (Nervous Chuckle) isn't that right Kalawarner?"

"Yeah definitely, we will make sure the house is back to being spotless."

"They got no response as Issei just kept marching towards them, his emerald eyes penetrating the very souls of the fallen angels.

Just when Issei was within touching distance of his lovers, Madara appeared in between the three and placed his hand on Issei's left shoulder.

"Calm down Hyoudou, you don't want to kill your romantic lovers now do you?"

Madara's words penetrated deep into the young dragons psyche, he took another look at Raynare's and Kalawarner's and could see the deep fear on their faces, he then looked down to his hands in shock and disbelief, those would have been the tools Issei would have used to inflicted serve damage on his beloved girls.

His eyes reverted to their normal hazel color and aura began to subside, Issei turned around to look at the damaged box and when he saw it with its destroyed content, a tear began to run down his face.

Raynare, Kalawarner, and Madara could all see that Issei was hurt but didn't fully understand why.

The perverted dragon made his way to the box and when he reached the man-made object, he dropped to his knees and began rummaging through the box to see if anything was still intact, however as he kept searching he found that all the items were destroyed and this sparked more tears to run down the face of Issei.

Kalawarner and Raynare first looked at the weeping Issei then back to each other then back again to their lover.

"It's okay Issei, we promise we will fix everything so you don't need to cry." Kalawarner said as she and Raynare made their way to Issei.

"You…two…don't…understand."

"What don't we understand Issei?" Raynare questioned as she wanted to understand the cause of her lover's heartbreak.

"This box and all the stuff that are in it are all very special to me, its a box that contained memories of me and my grandfather, when I was younger I used to spend all my holidays with him(Painful chuckle) we used to do everything together, fishing, hunting, paintballing, swimming, you name it, my granddad was my best friend as a kid, his has been dead for a long time now so all these items you see in the box are like memorabilia, you know a way for me to remember him and all the good times we shared." Issei said with him now taking a picture of himself and grandfather from the box and looking at it with even more tears running down his face.

'Oh no we fucked up badly this time.' Raynare thought to herself as she was feeling the highest degree of remorse.

Kalawarner felt even worse as she was the cause of destruction, she had absolutely no idea what to do in order to make it up to Issei.

"Issei, my darling, I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry, for what I just did, I didn't mean to destroy your special memories, my anger just got the best of me."

Issei didn't respond he just kept his eyes on the picture.

"Issei?"

Still nothing.

"Issei, baby please talk to me, the silence is killing me."

Still no response.

Raynare tried to give Issei a hug from behind, but the young pervert quickly stood up and picked up his special box, or what's left of it.

"I need to finish packing just give me a few more minutes Sensei and I will be ready." Issei said as he kept his head down and made his way to his room.

"Nice one lover girls." Mittelt said from the kitchen as she wanted another round of cereal.

"Best you two prepare yourselves and stop causing unnecessary trouble, you both have been acting like brats today." Madara said then made his way back to his seat with Mittelt close behind him.

***Door opens***

"We're back, did we miss anything?" Asuka questioned as she entered the house with Diana and Asia following suit.

"You missed a lot actually." Mittelt said while munching down on her second bowl of cereal.

***Training Site***

Madara teleported his group to a beautiful lakeside training field, that was surrounded by large cherry blossom trees and sky-high mountains, the training site consisted of a number of buildings, all of different shapes and sizes with a few humans, angels and fallen angels operating within them.

(Whistles) "Nice place, where are we exactly, Madara?" Asuka questioned as she marveled at the sight in front of her.

"It's a training site Azazel showed me yesterday, apparently it's one of the angels camping and training site when they are here in Japan."

"You have finally arrived."

Everyone shifted their attention to the right to see a familiar face standing on the roof of one of the buildings.

"So you decided to invite yourself after all huh?" Madara questioned.

"Yeah why not, I got nothing better to do." Azazel stated as he descended to the surface.

As Azazel and Madara were having their conversation, Asia decided to shift her attention to three of her companions as she wanted answers for their recent behavior.

"Hey you three, why are you all so quiet?" Asia questioned while looking at Issei, Raynare, and Kalawarner.

The three lovers choice not to respond and decided to avoid eye contact with Asia, as well as themselves.

"Yeah she's right you three have been so dead, since me, Diana and Asia got home, what? you have some relationship issues?" Asuka questioned.

The three lovers flinched a bit when they heard Asuka's questioned, the girl had no idea how right she was.

"Is Issei, not performing well in the bedroom?" Diana questioned.

The three lovers couldn't contain their embarrassment, their stiff and cold body language was substituted with more of a flinching and shy demeanor.

"Co...co….come on Diana, ho…ho…how could you ask something like that?" Issei questioned in a flustered tone.

"What? It's only natural, we are all adults here, we all have certain needs we wish to satisfy, like how I wish to satisfy mines as well as my king's needs."

"You do realize that Asia and Mittelt are right here, right?" Asuka questioned as she covered Mittelt's ears.

"Oh come, they will mature eventually, they might as well get an early understanding of these things."

(Sigh) "No it's not that Diana, it's about something else." Issei stated with his face growing more somber.

"Kalawarner tried to reach out her hand to comfort Issei but stopped mid-action as she didn't wish to hurt her lover more.

"This looks serious." Asia said.

Issei didn't respond and went back to his initial plan of avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"You seven done?" Madara questioned as he and Azazel were now looking at the group.

"Yes, Yes we are." Raynare claimed as she wanted to move on from this subject as quickly as possible.

"Good, there are cabins to your right, pick whichever ones you want, we have got plenty of them, you can have one to yourself or you can room up with someone, whatever the case is, go place all your luggage and suit up, me and Madara will be waiting for you all at the training field." Azazel said then he and Madara began their walk to the training field.

***20 Minutes Later***

The group was all standing in a horizontal line opposite Madara and Azazel, everyone apart from Diana was dressed in some sports training gear.

"Diana, come here, your training will be different from the rest." Madara said.

The vampire simply followed his instructions and went to stand beside her king.

"Right then, in the previous battle I have studied all your strengths and weakness and took in to account the potential each of you have, Hyoudou, you posses impressive amount of power and it would seem that your body is naturally adjusting to the red dragon's power every day, however your fighting is sloppy and pathetic, you fight quite similar to that queen we encountered before, you need to refine your technique and use more of the dragons' power, Asuka your power seems to be even greater than Hyoudou's, however you are careless with your use of Christ's power, your body does not seem to adjust at the same rate as Hyoudou's does, therefore, you need to work on your stamina and endurance, plus you have that sword of yours, you should learn how to use it, Asia, you are a healer first, then a fighter second, therefore you should focus on improving your healing but at the same time, you need to work on your body, you maneuvered quite well throughout the battlefield, however you were using my power, you need to learn to rely on your own body and move throughout the battlefield without being hit, speed and awareness are to be your allies, as for you three, I can see that you have some experience therefore you three just need to be pushed out your comfort zone, but for now, five of you will engage in the same training."

Madara performed a cluster of hand signs and a piece of paper appeared on the bark of five cherry blossom trees that were behind them.

"Right then Asuka, Issei, Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt, each of you are to go to anyone of those trees and place your hand on the paper."

The five of them just nodded and each made their way to their own individual tree, once they were in front of the trees, they all placed their hands on the paper and the small thin object quickly manifested into a clone of the individual they were touched by.

"What the?" Issei was beyond shock, to see an identical clone of himself standing right in front of him.

"What you are all looking at is a perfect clone of yourself, they all possess the same strengths and weakness that you have, so in order for you to defeat the clones you all need to better than what you are right now, this is your first lessons, you all are to be pushed to your absolute limit and step out of your comfort zone, and what better way to do it then to take on yourself." Madara said.

'This is just crazy, it's like I am looking into a mirror.' Asuka said to herself as she couldn't help but admire the detail her clone possessed of herself.

"Well, this should be interesting." Diana said as she was intrigued by Madara's first lesson.

"Wait do we actually have to take down ourselves? This just kinda seems wrong and wired." Mittelt said as she found the idea of beating herself up slightly uncomfortable.

"In most cases, your biggest obstacle and limit is usually yourself, so in order for you to be better than who you are, you often need to defeat who you are." Madara stated, he then snapped his fingers and the clones all took a fighting stance.

"Engage."

The clones wasted no time and punched the faces of their counterparts, which caused the originals to stumble backwards in pain.

'Ow…do I really punch that hard?' Raynare asked herself as she was surprised by the force of her clones punch.

The clones yet again took this opportunity to inflict more damage on their counterparts as they could see that the originals were still not focused.

"Okay…okay…now me is starting to piss me off." Kalawarner said as she was wiping some blood off her lips.

The fallen angels and Asuka summoned their wings and took flight, wanting to get some space from their clones, however, they quickly forgot that each of their clones have identical abilities and they also took flight intending to close the gap between their counterparts.

The originals and their clones engaged in a full-on fistfight each doing whatever they can to one-up the other, which was proving to be quite the challenge.

The rest of the humans, angels, and fallen angels that were working on the training site took this moment to stop what they were doing and observe the spectacle in front of them.

"This is quite the training method Madara, making them face their greatest obstacle, themselves, I would have never thought of it." Azazel said as he watched the clones and the originals engage in a fierce power struggle.

"So your plan is to make them aware of their deficiencies and find ways to overcome their weaknesses, am I right my king?" Diana questioned but got no response.

Madara was intensely observing Issei as he could sense a familiar energy radiating from the boy's back pocket.

"**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

"**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Asuka and her clone's fists collided once more and it caused a mini shock wave, which vibrated throughout the training site, the clone and her went back and forth, for every attack Asuka had, her clone had the perfect counter and for every strategy the clone had, Asuka had one of her own, to counter her double ganger

**{BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST} **

**{BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST}**

Issei was in an identical position as Asuka, as when Issei tried to one-up his clone, the clone would do whatever it can to close the gap between the two.

(Panting)'Damn it…Ddraig can you see this?'

'**Yes I can partner, it's quite remarkable, Madara can make an exact clone of you and your abilities, I have never seen such a feat before, it does look like we will need to follow his instructions and be better than who we were when we touched that piece of paper.'**

Issei quickly dodged a punch from his clone and performed a quick cartwheel to create some distance between him and his clone.

(Panting) "Yeah…easier said than done Ddraig."

'Guess who's back?'

'Sage, so you have returned?'

'Yes I have Madara, I left Indra to deal with things at the factory and I can see you have started to train your subordinates, with that clone technique.'

'Yes, but do sense that Sage?'

'What the energy coming from Issei's back pocket? Hmmmmmmmmmmmm yes I can, it feels quite familiar though.'

***Spears Colliding***

Madara looked up to see that Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt, were all out of breath and resting on their knees.

(Excessive Panting) "Damn it…who knew I could be so annoying?" Raynare rhetorically questioned while glaring at her un-fatigued clone.

(Panting) "We knew." Mittelt and Kalawarner said at the same time.

(Panting) "It was…a rhetorical question…you idiots."

"How…the… hell, are we suppose to beat ourselves?" Mittelt questioned as she was getting annoyed at her clone's schmuck face.

"It's as Lord Madara said…in order to beat ourselves…we need to become better than ourselves." Kalawarner said as she created another light spear and got ready for another round of fighting with her clone.

***Swords Clashing***

Asuka and her clone were both wielding their own incomplete Excalibur and were going back and forth, swinging their swords, dodging the others attacks and constantly engaging in intense power struggles.

Asuka tried once more to slash her clone's chest, but the clone expertly dodged it and punched Asuka across the face which sent the girl flying.

(Panting) "Argh…fuck man…Jesus, you got any suggestions?…I'm getting my ass handed to me here."

'Follow Madara's instructions child, I have studied your clone and Madara wasn't lying it's an exact copy of you, your strengths and weakness and the only way I see you getting out of this is to reach a level of strength that your clone cannot reach.' Jesus explained.

"Fuck…how am I suppose to do that? It's kind of difficult to improve who you are in only a few minutes."

'You have to find a way child because I don't think these clones will show mercy.'

"They're struggling." Azazel commented.

"I don't blame them I think I would struggle as well if I was doing the same sort of training." Asia said.

The originals and their clones seemed to be locked in the ultimate stalemate, the originals just couldn't find a way around their clones, they have seemed to try every single strategy and tactic that they know however their clones would instantly counter them, they tried to exploit the weakness that they know they have but the clones would use the strengths they have to block their advancements.

(Excessive Panting) "To be better than who we are right now…how does one do that?" Issei muttered to himself as he was edging closer to giving up.

'**Think about partner, what would you do in order to be a better fighter?'**

(Panting) "Train…obviously."

**(Sigh) 'You and your comrades are missing the point of Madara's lesson, I'm pretty sure only me and Jesus, understand what Madara is trying to teach…(Chuckle) it's actually quite genius for a first lesson.'**

(Panting) "**FUCK MAN…**THEN WHAT IS IT SMART ASS!"

'**Be better than yourself imbecile, it means breaking your limits and going all the way, The clone is a representation of you, you are your biggest limiter, you are your biggest doubter, you are your biggest obstacle, Madara is teaching you that, in order for you to reach your full potential, you're gonna need to take an extra step, than you would usually do, you gonna need to throw more punches and take more punches than you usually would, when you are done and out and feel like you can't carry on any longer, you gonna need to get up one more time in order to try you again, you need to do something you have never done before and break out of your comfort zone, think idiot, Madara gave you the hint from the beginning, be better than who you are right now.'**

(Slight panting) "Fuck…that's what Sensei meant…to be better than who I am huh…I finally understand."

Issei stopped resting on his knees and stood up straight to properly face his clone, his limit, he began to control his breathing and started walking towards his clone with a now calm and composed expression.

**{BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST}**

Issei's clone simply mimicked the actions of its counterpart.

**{BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST}**

"Come on then, you asshole, you will limit me for the last time." Issei claimed, then started charging for his clone, the clone simply smirked and also began charging towards his counterpart.

Just as they were within touching distance, Issei done something the clone didn't expect, the young dragon left himself wide open for an attack and this greatly confused the clone.

Issei tanked a punch to the gut from his clone and was experiencing incredible pain, but quickly gathered his resolve and used his left arm to lock his clones arm in place.

(Panting) "Now…you can't run away from me bitch."

**{BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST}**

Issei used his free hand to land the hardest punch he could ever muster on his clones face and the force of it broke the jaw oh his double ganger.

"Hmph seems like Hyoudou finally understands." Madara said out as he was observing Issei's display.

(Grunting) "I'm not done with you yet."

**{BOOST BOOST BOOST}**

Issei kept going on and on punching his clone wherever he could, making sure to use whatever strength is still left in the tank.

Issei could feel that his body was about to collapse, his system just wasn't used to this amount of boosting, it was really starting to take it's toll on the boy.

(Panting+Grunting)** "DAMN IT NOOOOO! THIS IS IT, I WILL SURPASS MYSELF AND GO BEYOND MY LIMIT, THIS IS IT, COME DDRAIG GIVE ME MORE!"**

**{BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST, EXPLOSION}**

Everyone stopped what they were doing and gave all their attention to Issei, as the boy was completely covered in a green aura with his sacred gear now covering his entire left arm.

"This is it, now** DIE!." **

Issei punched his clone one more time in the gut, however this time the punch pierced the clone stomach, signifying the end of the double ganger, the clone turned to a white smoke cloud and disappeared from the training site.

Issei dropped to the floor and clenched his chest trying to soothe whatever pain he was feeling.

"Hmph so Hyoudou actually did it, huh, seems the boy does have potential, after all, Asia, your up, go and heal him." Madara ordered.

"Oh um, right."

Asia quickly rushed to Issei's side and began healing the battered and bruised pervert.

"You were so cool and inspiring Ise-kun." Asia said while healing the wounded dragon.

(Chuckle) "Really? (Panting) Thanks Asia, I really needed that."

After she finished healing him, Asia helped Issei to his feet and they both slowly began their way to Madara.

"You did well kid, the first one to pass the test." Azazel said with a proud smile.

"Yeah quite impressive Issei, you should be proud." Diana interjected.

"Thanks…I just did my best." Issei said then looked at Madara.

"Why are you remaining silent Hyoudou? Tell your companions of what you have learned, it's clear they need your input on the matter." Madara said while looking at the rest of the fighters.

"Oh yeah shit, my bad,** HEY GUYS!"**

"**WHAT?" **Asuka, Raynare, Mittelt, and Kalawarner asked at the same time.

"I know how to defeat the clones!"

"**Yeah we saw that, so cut to the chase and explain."**

"Be better than who you are right now."

"**DAMN IT ISSEI! THAT DOESN'T HELP US RIGHT NOW!"**

"No you guys don't understand what Sensei is trying to teach us, being better than who you are right now means, going out of your comfort zone and pushing yourself beyond your limit, You guys need to perform at a level you have never performed before and do something you have never done before just like me."

"**OOHHHHHHHH IT MAKES SENSE NOW."**

'Finally someone says it.'

'Wait you knew about this Jesus?' Asuka questioned as she was engaging in an internal dialogue.

'Of course I knew, what did you think Madara was talking about when he said be better than who you are right now, it's basic go beyond your limits training, well not in this fashion but the lesson remains the same.'

'You know you could've saved a girl some time and just tell her the meaning of the lesson from the get-go.'

'Learn to use your brain child, Now come on we have an opponent to defeat.' Jesus said as he was fully focused on the opposition.

'Hmph guess you right, let's do this Jesus,** SHOW ME THE POWER OF GOD'S SON.'**

'**VERY WELL THEN, BRACE YOURSELF.' **

Asuka could feel an intense surge of power flowing throughout her body and she found it electrifying, a golden aura began to surround her entire body and her snow-white angelic wings began to expand in size.

"Huh looks like someone else is getting a power-up." Diana said as she could sense that Asuka's power was growing by the second.

Asuka's eyes began to glow and she raised her right hand to the skies, getting ready to summon one last attack to finish off her clone.

"Time to end this, come to my aid swords of heaven." Asuka said with hers and Jesus's voice interchanging throughout the sentence.

After uttering those words a hundred golden flaming swords appeared behind and slightly above Asuka, with all their sharp ends pointing to her clone.

"Begone with heavens **RAGE."**

The swords darted straight for Asuka's clone, piercing and penetrating every inch of its body imaginable.

The clone became non-responsive than simply turned into a white smoke cloud and disappeared,

(Panting) "It's don…"

Asuka couldn't finish her sentence as her body switched off for a moment and she began free-falling towards the surface.

Madara summoned a clone, and the double ganger quickly caught Asuka before she could reach the ground.

"Huh…oh Madara…how you doing savior of mine?" Asuka questioned in a delirious tone as she was still trying to get her bearings.

The clone brought Asuka to the rest of them and placed her in front of Asia.

"Do your thing Asia." Madara ordered as he now moved his attention to the fallens.

"Right, I'm on it."

"Hey, dumb asses." Raynare called out.

"What?" Mittelt and Kalawarner questioned.

"We can't let Issei and Asuka outdo us, come on, Master took us under his wing and saved us from a life of abuse, I don't know about Y'all but I am taking this opportunity master has given me to push myself beyond my limit, I'm tired of being weak, from this moment on I am becoming stronger for me, for my Issei, for the rest of you and of course for master, you two with me?"

(Chuckle) "Always one for the pep talks aren't you Raynare? but sure, I'm with you my friend, time we become better than who we are." Kalawarner said.

"For Big brother, I will always get stronger, come on let's go." Mittelt said as she could feel one more surge of adrenaline flowing throughout her system.

"**LET'S DO THIS."** All three of them shouted out together, then began powering up for one last assault.

A light yellow aura began to surround each of them, and they could feel something growing from their back, they continued to power up and each of them began to slowly sprout out another pair of black fallen angel wings.

"Hmph impressive, looks like those three are starting to mature." Azazel said with a proud smile as he could only admire at the fact that his former subordinates now have four fallen angel wings.

"Damn, this power feels amazing, it literally feels like my power has doubled." Raynare said as she was enjoying this euphoric surge of power in her system.

"Time to have some fun now." Kalawarner said while smirking directly at her clone.

"Let's end this." Mittelt said then dashed at her clone at a speed that was double what she could previously perform and slapped her clone across the face.

"Hmph yeah, let's do this." Raynare and Kalawarner said at the same time then dashed to each of their clones.

The originals were landing blow after blow and due to them having four wings, were now easily able to outmaneuver and outpace their double gangers, the originals were now finally able to pierce and stab the bodies of their clones with light spears, and it was significantly draining their clone's endurance.

The three fallen angels all began to control their breathing and raise both arms to the sky, for one final attack.

"**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."**

"**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."**

"**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."**

Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt were all able to create an enormous light spare, at least five times bigger than their size, and all three of them launched the projectiles to their clones.

"**DIE."**

"**DIE."**

"**DIE."**

When the light spears connected with the clones, a huge explosion erupted and a blinding light spread throughout the training site, obstructing the vision of everyone who was present to witness the battle.

The light subsided and everyone could see that there was now absolutely no trace of the clones left, the three fallen angels all released a sigh of relief and began their descendant to the surface.

When they reached the ground, the whole group got a round of applauds, from the humans, angels, and fallen angels that were spectating from the cabins.

"Asia you know what to do." Madara said as he now closed his eyes and began evaluating what he has just witnessed.

"I'm on it." Asia rushed to her companions and healed whatever injury they sustained in their battle.

A good few minutes rolled by and everyone was now keeping their attention on the still contemplating Madara.

Madara opened his eyes and looked at the face of every single one of his followers.

"Right, well done you five, you have pushed yourselves beyond your limits and reached a new level of power, this includes you as well Asia."

"Wait?! Me?! But I didn't do anything special big brother." Asia claimed as she was surprised by Madara's words.

"You just healed five of your injured comrades, without my power, and you did it without showing a hint of fatigue, I suppose the constant healing you did in our previous battle has increased your body's endurance."

"Wow…I never thought about." Asia said than started looking at her twilight healing rings.

"Now then…"

Madara couldn't finish his sentence as a bright red light shined from Issei's back pocket and it temporarily blinded the group.

"Hello there."

The light subsided and the group could see that they were now joined by two certain devils and their peerages.

"Sona Sitri and Rias Gremory, what on earth are you two doing here?" Azazel questioned.

"Isn't it obvious, we came here to train." Rias said with her puffing out her chest.

Diana decided to switch her attention to Madara and could see that her king was not pleased one bit.

"And who exactly gave you permission to come and train with me?" Madara questioned with a voice that sent shivers down the spine of everyone present who could hear him.

"Please Madara, we beg of you, you are the only person we can see, that can push us beyond our current level." Sona said, with pleading eyes.

"Do you not understand the words, you add nothing to me Sitri?" Madara questioned with his voice growing more colder.

"We will do anything Madara, anything just please train us." Rias pleaded with the determination of having the Uchiha train the rest of them.

Madara's hand balled up into a fist and the Uchiha was just a few seconds away from punching the teeth out of Rias's mouth.

Azazel saw this and quickly placed his hand on Madara's shoulder.

"Hold on a minute Madara, you don't want to do anything rash now my friend, think of the benefits." Azazel said while leaning into the Uchiha's ear.

"What benefits?"

"If you train them, they will be indebted to you, trust me when I say, when you have the Gremory's favor a whole world of possibilities is at your disposal, trust me, you can spin this to your advantage, just think about it."

'His right Madara, think about it like this, you can use them as pawns and training dummies for your subordinates, they can be a means to increase your followers powers, after all, they will need to spare with someone, why not these devils, just think about it, if you do this for them, you will have Rias, Sona and Sirzechs wrapped around your finger.' Hagoromo said as he tried to reason with the Uchiha.

"Don't throw away this opportunity, and if they get on your nerves I could train them to get them off your back." Azazel said as he noticed Madara calm down slightly.

'Remember Madara, these were your words, for peace to be achieved both strength and** LOVE** are necessary, remember it was you who wished to combine the wills of Indra and Asura.'

'Those words are starting to get on my nerves.' Madara replied but ultimately calmed down.

"Gremory, Sitri, you two said you would do anything right?" Madara questioned.

"Yes, anything." Sona and Rias said at the same time as they were determined to be Madara's students.

(Sinister laughter) "Very well then, I want you two to hold on to those words, for now fine, I will train, however, I will make your lives worse than hell with my training."

"We accept the challenge." The two devils said, with their determination not wavering.

"You know he's not joking you two." Issei said, still remembering how hard he had to push himself in order to pass Madara's first lesson.

Madara performed a cluster of hand signs and small puffs of smoke appeared on the barks of the cherry blossom trees.

"Right then, on each tree, there is a piece of paper for every individual…"

***Eight Hours Later* **

It was now night time and the stars seemed to have taken this night to really showcase their beauty, the sky was filled with thousands of them, they were the perfect supporting cast to the already dazzling full moon.

With the trainees some of them could be found inside or outside their cabins, with some of them resting from the brutal training session, relaxing on the roof and stargazing, others were engaging in deep and entertaining conversations and some were marveling at the new powers they have obtained.

Madara, on the other hand, was all by himself, standing on top of the lake topless as he wished to engage in some training of his own.

Madara was currently keeping his eyes closed and focused on his breathing as he was currently enjoying the calm before the storm.

The water beneath Madara's feet began to vibrate since the Uchiha was channeling his chakra towards the water, Madara now opened his eyes and kneeled down in order to place his right hand on the vibrating water.

The Uchiha channeled more chakra to the body of water and it caused all the water from the lake to shoot up to the sky.

Once the water droplets reached their climax, they began falling back to the surface, in the same fashion as rain.

Madara began to control his breathing one more time and got ready to dodge every single droplet that was above him.

"It is time."

Madara spun into action, dodging every single droplet of water that was on the path to touching his body, Madara was dodging and dancing his way past the water droplets with perfect precision, his objective was to reach the end of the lake without having a single splash of water on his body.

As he was making his way to the end of the lake, making sure not a single drop touches his body, Madara was being watched by a certain black-haired devil that wanted to have some, one on one time with the Uchiha.

Madara twirled, flipped and danced his way to the end of the lake, with not a single drop of water making contact with his skin.

"What do you want devil?" Madara questioned as he knew very well that someone from Rias's peerage was watching him do his exercise.

"Ara Ara, was I that easy to spot?" the voice questioned as the individual slowly made her way out of the shadows.

"If you were even trying to stay hidden, then your efforts were beyond pathetic." Madara said while stretching his neck.

"Ouch, that really hurt." Akeno responded with a very mischievous and playful voice, but the girl couldn't help but be a little turned on at seeing Madara's muscular and ripped body.

"Don't make me repeat myself girl."

"I find you interesting Mr. Uchiha, very interesting."

"Everyone does, am I supposed to be honored?" Madara questioned as he was done stretching his neck and was now looking at Akeno.

"How did you do it?" Akeno questioned as she tried to get closer to Madara.

"How did I do what?"

"That lightning dragon you created while fighting Riser, how did you create such beauty, I have been using, learning, perfecting and admiring lightning magic for years, but never and I mean never, have I seen such a manipulation of lightning that the user was able to create a dragon, I have got to know how you have done it" Akeno said as she was edging closer and closer to the Uchiha.

"That is something that is beyond your comprehension girl."

"Ara Ara, you underestimate me Madara-sama, how about a little spar, just between us lightning users."

(Chuckle) "Don't make me laugh girl, a spar against you would be just a waste of time."

"Ncawwwwwwwww, it's okay to say you are afraid, Madara-sama." Akeno teased, hoping to get the response she wanted from the Uchiha.

'Remember Madara she is a youth, she is just trying to provoke a response from you.' Hagoromo said as he could sense Madara's killing intent begin to rise.

'Youth or not, this girl needs to learn her place.'

'Please Madara, think about this.'

'Calm yourself, Sage, I won't kill her, after all, what adult would go all out against a mere child.'

Akeno took Madara's silent response as an invitation and began channeling her lightning magic to her fingertips, she was getting quite excited to final battle another lightening user and after the training, she has been through today, she was itching to test her newfound powers on Madara.

Madara remained stoic and just kept observing Akeno with complete composure and disinterest.

"Ara Ara, I see we are not intimidated, guess I will make the first move if you won't Madara-sama."

Akeno sent a barrage of lightning attack towards Madara, but our protagonist still didn't move, instead, he seemed to welcome Akeno's attempts to try and injure him.

Madara created a stream of current that surrounded his entire body, and his own lightning ability completely absorbed Akeno's attacks making the girl's attempts fully obsolete.

'Just look at that, his whole body is emitting a strong current, I simply must be trained by this man, this enigma of a man.' Akeno thought to herself as she kept on admiring Madara's display.

That was a serve mistake as Madara appeared in front of Akeno at a speed the girl couldn't comprehend and firmly situated a chakra sword just above the devil's jugular.

"Too slow."

Akeno was paralyzed with shock and fear as she wasn't expecting the tables to be turned this quickly, it was literally in the blink of an eye.

"You have quite the potential, but at this current moment you are utterly pathetic girl." Madara said as he removed the sword but kept analyzing her face.

Akeno didn't take too kindly to his words but decided to swallow her pride as she wanted to know the reason for his conclusion.

"And why is that Madara-sama?"

"You have the power of a devil and fallen angel, yet you only use one half of your potential, why be a fool and limit yourself girl?"

Akeno was shocked that Madara knew she was part fallen angel, she quickly searched through all the memories she has with the Uchiha and never once did she reveal that she was part fallen angel.

"How did you…"

"Please, sensing the energy you possess is child's play, however, you are not answering the question girl, why do you limit your ability?"

"I don't want to use that power." Akeno said with extreme distaste as she didn't even want to mention the name of her other half.

"Ahhhhhhh resentment, I can see it in your eyes, you posses the flames of hatred."

Madara was both surprising and impressing Akeno by the second, she just couldn't understand how Madara knows her so well, it was if she was an open book and Madara could see all the content of her soul.

"So? what of it? Are you gonna preach to me like everyone else on how I should just forgive Baraquiel and move on?" Akeno questioned with her tone and body language becoming more hostile.

(Chuckle) "Forgive? devil, I don't care what you do, whether you wish to forgive said person or not is completely up to you, I don't have time to be preaching to you."

Akeno was pleasantly surprised by Madara's response, he was the first person to ever tell Akeno that it was her choice to forgive Baraquiel or not, he was the first person not to pester her with the annoying talks of forgiving the man who abandoned her and left her and her mother to die.

'He understands me.' Akeno thought to herself as she was now getting more comfortable with the Uchiha.

"Tell me Madara-sama, what would it take for you to train me, what would I need to do in order to master my lightning powers under you?"

"I already am training you, devils."

"No, I mean personal training, having a one to one session, just me and you, today I interacted more with Azazel-sama then with you, he was the one training us majority of the session today, I want to have you train me and only you, if I am to reach the level I desire, I need you and only you Madara-sama." Akeno said with the girl moving even closer to the Uchiha.

"You don't help my cause, my vision, and mission, to personally train you would be a waste of time, you devils add nothing to me, I will only train as much as I see fit, if you wish to have me train you, then you are to completely submit to me and devote your life to my goal."

Akeno couldn't help but think of some dirty thoughts when Madara told her she must completely submit to him, but soon quickly regained her senses and began thinking on Madara's words.

'What do I do? on one hand I can join Madara-sama and reach a level of power that is beyond my wildest dreams and I can potentially have this man to myself, but on the other hand Rias is like family to me, she is the older sister I always wanted and me and her have been through hell together, what to do…what to do, damn it, I'm so tempted to join Madara-sama, after he dealt with Riser, Rias hasn't really found a new goal or objective, we have kind of just been drifting around, doing small tasks for Sirzechs-sama, now if he joined Madara, I know we will be working on something big, damn it, What to do…what to do...'

"Ahhhhhhhhh there you are my king."

A small vampire bat has been flying around the lake with the sole intention of looking for her master and bringing him back to his cabin.

Diana transformed from a bat to her usual form and stood behind Madara, she clearly noticed that Madara was topless and took this once in a lifetime opportunity to put her hands on her king's ripped body.

'My God, he is as hard as steel, this feels absolutely amazing.' Diana thought to herself as her sexual urges began to kick in.

Diana could see that Akeno wished to be in the position she was in right now and the vampire decided to take this opportunity to make the devil extremely jealous, she began caressing Madara's body and it was driving her and Akeno wild.

Madara couldn't help but find pleasure in what Diana was doing, he couldn't describe it, but it just felt right to him.

Diana took it one step further and began sucking the left side of Madara's neck to truly seal the deal with Akeno's jealously, but the vampire soon found herself unable to control her urges and her sex drive was now reaching maximum level.

Akeno also couldn't take it, the atmosphere seemed to warmer and the devil couldn't keep her hormones in check, she began rubbing her thighs and biting her lips.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh am I interrupting something? Because I could just come back later if Y'all are still busy." Issei said as he found this hectic display in front of him.

**And that's it, hope you guys enjoy the chapter, I'm sure you guys were surprised I added Buddha and the Trimurti, well I got one thing to say to Y'all, expect even more hectic and powerful beings, I'm still thinking of all the different gods, historical icons and deities to add to the story, so you guys should watch out, anyway, hope you all have a good one and I will see you all in the next chapter, until then. **

**Uchiha Wannabe signing out. **


	13. Chapter 13

**This is probably my most ambitious and experimental chapter to date, I tried a lot of new a different things in this chapter, I think 16k words kinda shows that with this being my biggest chapter yet, but like I always say please share your thoughts, it lets me know if you like the things I do or not. **

**Kinghines21: Thanks for the review my son, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you and I hope you have a good time with my story. **

**Eugene DC Flores: Keep reading my friend, you will find out as the story goes on.**

**Lystericus: You will just have to keep reading the story, my friend ;) **

**Basically the End: It's good that you created an account, what you doing is funny, well it at least made me laugh, you should continue it, I hope to hear more from you.**

**Samcal: You're welcome my son, here is a new and bigger chapter for you ;) **

**Shinobi640: Ahhhhhhhhhh the Shinobi, I'm beyond grateful that you enjoy the story, that's one of the best compliments I can get, really thank you man, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.**

**Henry Townshed1: We will see in the next few chapters if it's happening or not XD **

**Anyway back to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or High School Dxd**

Speech: "Do not undermine the ability of the Uchiha."

Inner thoughts: 'Is this what you meant Hashirama?'

Jutsu: **"Fire Style Fire Ball Jutsu."**

(Actions)

***The Streets of Tokyo***

Rizevim was currently enjoying an evening stroll in the busy streets of Japan's city, he took in the atmosphere of the active and alive city, all the humans, cars and planes flying by was something he found interesting about the mortals.

'All these humans, they're all moving around, and for what? Their lives have no purpose but to serve my father, but it is quite amusing to watch them all desperately struggle to have some control on the world, they chase for their dreams, for love, and for happiness, hmph their efforts will prove to be fruitless, just a little longer father.'

Rizevim continued his walk and found it quite odd that he wasn't greeted by any of his kind.

'Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm…I wonder why I haven't encountered any devils yet? This is the Gremory's territory and yet I haven't encountered Rias or any of her servants, even Sona or her servants…huh, this just shows they are children, leaving their territory like this is a fool's decision, but it will be easier for me to move around and not be interrupted.'

Rizevim took a right and entered a dark and dingy alley, as he wanted some privacy however he quickly sensed that he was not alone.

"Looks like you took a wrong turn old man." A young thug said out loud as he and five of his companions walked out the shadows and surrounded Rizevim.

"Now listen here, take out all your valuables nice and slow and you will walk out here with only one broken bone (Chuckle) ain't that right boys?"

(Everyone) "Yeah."

(Chuckle) "Tell me something boys do you believe in the devil?" Rizevim questioned as he was beyond amused to be threatened by humans.

"What? Listen here old man, we ain't got time for this shit, just do as we say, before you get your teeth kicked in." The young thug warned.

Rizevim broke out an evil smile and appeared right in front of the young thug in the blink of an eye, as for the rest of his companions they all dropped to the floor all completely lifeless.

The young thug was shaking in fear, he couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing, the situation that he believed was in his control just flipped into the hands of the man who was in front of him.

"What the fuck is this shit?! Are you some crazy motherfucker like that asshole who took Asuka from me?"

The moment the thug mentioned that name, he completely caught the attention of Rizevim.

"Asuka? You mean Asuka Toriyama?" Rizevim questioned.

"Yeah…wait a minute how do you know her?"

"Interesting tell me something boy, the man that took her, was he a man with long black spiky hair or a man with red eyes and long ears?" Rizevim questioned.

"It was some son of a bitch with long spiky hair." The thug replied.

'Interesting so this boy encountered Madara, not Kokabiel and it looks like he holds some strong animosity towards Ophis's target.'

"It looks like you are holding a grudge against that man." Rizevim stated as he was now studying the thug's entire body language.

"I do, the son of a bitch, kicked me out of my apartment, fucked up my friends and took my girl from me, if I ever see that punk, I will stab him in the throat and feed his heart to the dogs…wait a minute, why am I telling you this?" The young thug questioned as he just realized again that he was standing in front of someone that decimated his entire crew without even touching them.

'Huh this boy, he looks to have more potential than the other human I was scouting, perhaps he will prove to be a better vessel, that hatred he possesses is simply divine.' Rizevim thought to himself.

(Chuckle) "Want to make a deal with the devil?" Rizevim questioned.

"Da fuck you mean?"

"Tell me your name boy."

The young thug decided to play things cool and cooperate with the man in front of him, he didn't want to end up like his boys that were on the floor.

"Its Kazami, Kazami Kishimoto."

"Tell me Kazami, what would you say if I was able to get you your revenge on the spiky-haired man and give you powers beyond your wildest dreams." Rizevim said with a smirk.

"I would say, you crazy man."

(Chuckle) "Mad yes, crazy, far from it, but trust me, I can give you power beyond anything you could imagine, watch closely boy."

Rizevim raised his right hand and a sphere of red demonic energy began to spin above the palm of his hand.

Kazami was amazed at what he was seeing, this is the kind of thing he would remember seeing in the animes he used to watch as a child.

"What the Fuck…" He said in amazement, he just could keep his eyes off the alluring demonic sphere.

"Careful now, you wouldn't want to touch this sphere." Rizevim warned as he could see Kazami's face was edging closer and closer to the sphere.

"And why is that?"

(Chuckle) "I will show you." Rizevim said, then threw the sphere to one of the bodies on the floor and when the sphere made contacted, it completely vaporized the corpse, leaving no trace of it behind.

"Jesus man…what are you?" Kazami questioned after witnessing Rizevim's display of power.

(Sinister laughter) "I told you, I'm the devil and I'm only going to say this one last time, do you want to make a deal with the devil?" Rizevim questioned with his hazel eyes now glowing.

"Wait…wait….okay, let me get this straight, you're the devil and your willing to give me power and the chance to kill that bastard who has ruined my life, that sounds good and all but one question, why me?"

"Because I can see it, deep in your soul, you want that man dead because of what he did to you, that hatred, that sin, it's what makes you special, and I can see that you want Asuka Toriyama back, you can have her back but right now she is with that man, kill that man and she will be yours." Rizevim said with a smirk as he could see his words were having the effect he wanted on Kazami.

"And what's in it for you? The devil would never give power for no reason."

"Hmph, smart boy, all I need is a host for the power, that is all."

"Wait? That's all you need? Like for real?" Kazami asked as he was surprised that, the devil only needed a host.

"Yes, that is all, so how about it child, want to make a deal with the devil?"

Kazami thought about it for a minute, his life was already shit as it is and the thought of having the chance to kill the man that has ruined his life was almost like a wonderful dream, he looked down to Rizevim right hand as the devil extended it for a handshake.

'Honestly, what do I have to lose, my life, my crew, my money, my place, my girl they were all taken from me by that bastard, if this guy can get me revenge, then fuck it, I will gladly make a deal with him.'

Kazami took one more moment to look into Rizevim's eyes then decided to shake the man's hand agreeing to the deal he was offering.

'Humans are such simple creatures, so easy to persuade and manipulate, phase one of the plan is complete, obtain a suitable human host.' Rizevim thought to himself as he mentally ticked off a goal from his list.

(Chuckle) "Excellent choice, you will not regret this."

"Wait? Before we go any further I want to know, what kind of powers would I be receiving?" Kazami questioned.

"You will possess the power of my elder brother, the power of the Anti-Christ, his soul is in need of a host and you, my friend are the perfect candidate."

"Wait the Anti-Christ? Does that mean I'm gonna be strong?" Kazami questioned.

"Beyond your wildest dreams, now come along Kazami, we need to go and locate my brother, this is going to be a long night." Rizevim said as he summoned his wings getting ready to take flight.

Kazami decided to take Rizevim's hand and within a few seconds, the two of them were soaring high above the clouds.

Rizevim believed that his interaction with Kazami was just between the two of them, but little did he know that he was being watched from afar by a certain Sharingan possessing protagonist.

"Indra-sama are you not cold from the breeze?" Viser questioned as she and Indra were standing on top of a building observing the conversation Rizevim just had with Kazami.

"Viser are you sure you don't know who that devil is?" Indra questioned as he just ignored the girl's attempts to try and take care of him.

"Like I said Indra-sama, I haven't seen that devil before, but I can say that his power is on the level of a super devil."

"Super devil huh…yeah that sounds about right, by sensing his power he is by far the most powerful devil I have ever seen." Indra said as he was looking at the skies, trying to figure out which direction Rizevim and Kazami went.

"Damn it's cold, you sure you're not freezing Indra-sama? I know I am." Viser said as she was shivering uncontrollably, she moved closer to Indra's side in order to get some warmth from him, but Indra kept his eyes on the skies.

"I told you to stay behind, now look at you, you shaking like a child."

"And be left all by myself, I would rather be with you Indra-sama then to be alone."

"You could have left with Tobi." Indra responded.

"No, I would rather be with you." Viser replied with a grin.

(Sigh) "Come, we need to catch up with those two, I don't want to leave them unsupervised for too long." Indra said as he leaped off the building with Viser following close behind him.

***With Rizevim and Kazami***

"So your name is Lucifer, right? Since you like the devil and everything." Kazami said as he and Rizevim were now walking the streets, heading towards a location Kazami was not familiar with.

"Well, that's part of my name." Rizevim replied.

"What da hell do you mean?"

"I didn't tell you the complete truth child, I am indeed a devil but I am not **THE DEVIL, **I am his second-born son Rizevim Livan Lucifer."

"Wait so you're not the devil? You fucking lied to me!" Kazami stated with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I'm a devil, my kind is notorious for being misleading, but believe me when I said, I will grant you powers beyond anything you could imagine."

(Sigh) "Oh well I guess you were not completely lying, but I'm surprised that the actual devil had kids."

(Chuckle) "Of course my father had children, he needed heirs to continue on his legacy and will."

"You make it sound like he's dead." Kazami said

"That's because he is dead, or for now anyway." Rizevim replied but mumbled the last part so Kazami couldn't hear.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch what you said at the end."

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing." Rizevim said as he kept his focus on the street ahead.

"Anyway apart from power and revenge, what else can I get from tagging along with you?" Kazami questioned as he was hoping to get a lot more from this partnership.

(Chuckle) "Anything your heart desires, money, women, material possessions, you can have anything you want, when you are on my side."

"Wait…for real? Like I can have as many women and as much money as I want?" Kazami questioned with his excitement levels beginning to rise.

"Yes, they can be all yours, besides I don't have an interest in those things so if we ever come across them, you can have them without fear of me also desiring them."

"Damn, Rizevim where have you been all my life?" Kazami questioned with excitement going through the roof.

(Chuckle) "It seems fate saw it fit, that me and you cross paths on this day and none sooner, but anyway enough of that, we have arrived." Rizevim said as he and Kazami were now standing in front of an abandoned-looking apartment complex."

"Wait here? I think you must be mistaken Rizevim, this is the Yakuza's turf, once we enter that complex, we will be trespassing and if they find us, they will give us a punishment that is even worse than death."

"Is it? hmph, we will see about that, now let's go, and don't worry, I am a devil after all, there is nothing these Yakuzas can do to hurt me."

"Hope you right about that." Kazami said as he followed Rizevim into the complex.

The two continued their walk until they were exactly dead center in the middle of the apartment complex, Rizevim raised his hand to the sky and soon after the ground that was beneath the two began to shake and quiver.

"**What the fuck is going on?!"** Kazami questioned in a panicking tone as he was losing both his composure and balance.

Four demonic pillars sprouted from the ground and the devilish structures surrounded both Rizevim and Kazami, Rizevim increased the output of his power and his whole body began to glow with demonic energy.

"Come closer Kazami, the time has arrived, my brother's soul has been lying dormant in this complex and it's time we draw him out, kneel down and raised your hands to the sky."

Kazami did as he was told and was now in the desired position, ready to continue with the next step.

The earth began to shake even harder than before, with now the whole apartment complex shaking and vibrating uncontrollably, the windows began to shatter into pieces, doors were shaking off their hinges and the walls of the buildings began to develop deep cracks.

"**This is starting to freak me out!"** Kazami said with his panic levels only rising by the second.

The clouds above them began to move closer together to form one big cloud vortex, with Kazami the only one positioned under the circular opening of the vortex, the wind around them increased tenfold, with now all the doors from each building taking flight.

"**Come on out, elder brother, it is time you wake up from your slumber and connect with your new host."**

After Rizevim uttered those words a loud horrifying roar echoed throughout the apartment complex, and lightening began circulating the already rotating vortex.

**(Deranged Laughter) "That's right, time to continue with our plan brother, Wake up, our farther needs us!"**

Once again another roar this time twice as loud as the previous one echoed throughout the complex, leaving Kazami to only quiver and fear for his life.

The roar finally subsided but soon after the vortex began spiraling down and it completely consumed Kazami, blocking him off from the rest of his surroundings and Rizevim.

"**Tell me your name child."** A dark sinister disembodied voice said to Kazami, it's almost as if the vortex it's self was speaking to the boy.

"It's Kazami…Kazami Kishimoto."

"**Do you accept me Kazami? do you accept my curse? my hatred? my sin? and most importantly my will?"**

"It's simple, I will be your host if I can kill a certain someone."

**(Sinister Laughter) "I see, I can see it in your eyes, I know who you want to kill, I understand your hatred, your pain, I will grant you, your heart's desire, all you need to do is accept me, accept the Anti-Christ."**

"I do, I accept you, I will embrace you** NOW GIVE ME POWER!"**

The moment after Kazami uttered those words, black smoke and dark energy entered in every opening his head contained, it entered his mouth, his ears, his nose, and his eyes.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **

Kazami screamed in pain as he has never experienced something so excruciating in his life, it felt as if his body was being torn apart and re-assembled.

"**Don't fight it Kazami, give me control, I will make you strong."**

Kazami submitted to the Anti-Christ's and allowed the unholy soul to do as it wished to his body.

The initiation carried on for a few more minutes until the vortex began to slowly dissipate and revealed a Kazami who was still kneeling on the floor with his hands to the sky, but there were some noticeable differences about the young man.

The vortex completely disappeared and everything now went back to it's calm and relaxed state, Kazami now rose to his feet but kept his head down with his eyes closed.

The young delinquent had some noticeable changes to his appearance, his blonde spiky hair was much longer, with it now reaching his upper back, the stubble that was on his chin now matured to an impressive goatee and his overall body and muscle mass increased to a more impressive level.

"Kazami?….Brother?….which one of you is it?" Rizevim questioned as the sudden silence was worrying him.

"**Rizevim"** Kazami called out in a dark and sinister voice.

"Brother?….I am here brother." Rizevim responded as he recognized that voice from anywhere.

"**This is not the body I want, Rizevim."** The Anti-Christ said with a pinch of anger and annoyance.

"I know brother, I know, you want Asuka's body, but getting her won't be easy, she is under the protection of Madara and she has fully embraced Jesus's soul, this boy was the best alternative for the time being, we will get her, just be patient."

"**Madara and Jesus….kill…Kill…KILLLLLLL!"** The Anti Christ screamed out as it remembered the hatred it possessed for those two, plus with the added hatred Kazami possessed, Lucifer's firstborn gained a stronger resolve to eat the heart of the Uchiha and bathe in his blood.

"All in due time brother, all in due time, remember they are not the main goal or have you forgotten of the plan?"

"**I remember, I always have."**

"Good…you will have your fun, once the world and supernatural world is under the control of the Lucifers, phase 2 has been completed, now we move to phase 3, give the boy control brother, I wish to speak to him."

The Anti-Christ did as his brother desired and gave control back to Kazami.

"Huh?….What the?….Where am I?"

"Welcome back Kazami, good to see you're still with us, how do you feel?" Rizevim questioned.

"I feel….amazing like I have the strength of a thousand men….fuck man look at me, I look like a fucking weapon and I can feel it, I can level this entire apartment complex if I wanted to."

(Chuckle) "Good to hear, but you should be careful with using my brother's power."

"What do you mean? I got all this power and I should be careful (Chuckle) you got to be kidding me."

"Sure you are stronger, but you're still human, your body has limits, you will need to train extensively to handle more of my brother's power."

"What is this? why can I hear so many different voices? It's as if I am connected to them." Kazami said as he kept looking at his surroundings.

"You are not connected to them, they are connected to you, the voices you hear come from beings called stray devils, they are devils that have embraced our true nature, to be vile and evil, at this current moment you possess the darkest and most sinister soul in Christian belief, the stray devils can't do anything but be attracted to you, think of them as little children desperately looking for the affection of their parent."

"And that parent is me?" Kazami questioned.

"Yes, your mere presence is like drug to the stray devils and not only them, we will soon meet up with our new followers, the demons, and I can see it now they will jump for joy at the sight of you, the soul of my brother is like a beacon of hope to all those that follow the will of my father."

"What? So like, they will respect me and follow me? I can have control over these stray devils?"

(Chuckle) "Yes, you are their crowned price, your wish is their command, but anyway we should leave, we have got things to do." Rizevim said as he prepared to create a magic circle.

"Fuck man…my life is gonna get a whole lot bett…"

**"STOP RIGHT THERE YOU TWO!" **

Kazami and Rizevim looked at their surroundings and they were completely surrounded by hundreds of Yakuza, each carrying fully automatic assault rifles and SMG'S

There was no place for them to hide or make an escape, they were completely caged in.

"These are the Yakuza are presume."

"Yeah, and the bastards look like they are hungry for blood." Kazami replied.

'Wait a minute, why am I worried? I got powers and Rizevim on my side, I could kill every single one of these assholes.'

"Let's kill them." Kazami suggested.

"Hold on, no need to be so hasty, I know I said we should leave but, let's have a little fun first and see where this encounter will go." Rizevim said as he was finding this situation quite amusing.

"**Both of you, get on your knees and put your hands behind your head, especially you Kazami, the boss is gonna really love seeing you again."**

The rest of the Yakuza chuckled in the background as they all began thinking of the horrible torture, their boss would inflict on Kazami and his companion.

"Look if we ain't gonna kill them, at least get us out of here, I don't want to see that bastard Nakamura."

"Why the worry? Is this Nakamura dangerous?" Rizevim questioned with an amused smile.

"Are you fucking retarded? Fuck I forgot you're a devil, you wouldn't know these things (Deep Sigh) Nakamura is a kingpin, the leader of the Yakuza and Tokyo is his city, all the full-time thugs and gangsters that run around doing some serious crimes, report to him, even when I was dealing drugs, Nakamura always got a cut, I signed a contract with him when I was sixteen and I have been working for him ever since, well that was until recently."

"What do you mean by recently?" Rizevim questioned.

"I told you man, the fuck with the long spiky hair kicked me out of my place, I had Nakamura's merchandise and money in there and with the complex burning down to the ground, it burnt the merchandise with it, I've been in hiding from Nakamura ever since, the bastard has been trying to hunt me down for weeks."

(Chuckle) "Interesting, very interesting, how about we take control of Tokyo from him?"

"What da fuck you mean by that? Like, take him down?" Kazami questioned as Rizevim was confusing him by the second.

"Yes, why not, you've got powers and the devil on your side, why don't we have some fun and take control of the Yakuza and Tokyo, come let's see where this situation will take us." Rizevim said with a devilish smile.

***Tokyo Casino***

At this current moment, Rizevim and Kazami were currently held up in the head office of the casino, both sitting down and tied to a chair, surrounded by Nakamura's top henchman.

"I hope you know what you doing Rizevim." Kazami whispered to his companion's ear.

(Chuckle) "Trust me, you will like this, now hush, someone is coming." Rizevim said.

***Door Opens***

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh Kazami, how you've been my boy, I've missed you, look at you, some has been hitting the gym and who's your friend here?" Nakamura questioned as he entered the room with his jaw-dropping sexy wife.

"The name is Rizevim, a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Mr Nakamura."

"Ohhhhhhhhhh his got manners, would you look at this boys, I never thought anyone associated with Kazami here would ever have manners, come on let's give him a round of applause for showing me some respect."

Nakamura's henchman did as they were told and all gave Rizevim a resounding round of applause.

Kazami didn't care much for Nakamura's presence, he was more interested in having a personal interaction with his wife.

'Damn she is sexy, what would I give to tear that body apart and show her who a real man is, that red dress of hers is killing me.'

Mrs. Nakamura noticed Kazami's hungry stares and took pleasure in being desired by someone, his stares was more of sexual interaction than the ones she has been having with her money-hungry husband, she decided to throw Kazami a bone and gave the young man a sensual wink.

"Like what you see huh? Kazami?" Nakamura questioned as he caught Kazami staring at his wife, he decided to get closer to Kazami in order to have a more personal conversation with his favorite delinquent.

"So tell me, where have you been hiding Kazami?"

"I haven't been hiding, just been laying low, avoiding the police, you know the typical stuff." Kazami responded.

"Oh really, so it's got nothing to do with the fact that my product and money were all burned to ashes at your place?"

"Come on Nakamura-sama, you saw, the whole apartment complex was blown up, it could have been a rival gang trying to take me out and send you a message."

"If that's the case, then why didn't you come to me immediately and explain the situation, there would be no need to hide Kazami." Nakamura said.

"Like I said Nakamura-sama, I was laying low from the cops, I didn't want them to follow me and use me as a lead to you, I was doing it to protect you."

(Chuckle) "Protect me, do you hear that boys? Kazami said he was doing it to protect me, well ain't that sweet of you."

Nakamura balled his left hand into a fist and punch Kazami across the face as hard as he can.

"Don't play with me boy, I know you were hiding for me because you know you fucked up badly."

'What the hell? this asshole punches like a three-year-old girl, I didn't feel a thing, I guess that one of the benefits of being a host of the Anti-Christ.'

"Is this how you treat all your guests?" Rizevim questioned, still remaining in his calm and stoic nature.

"No, not all my guests, only those that have a special place in my heart."

"Is that right? Good to know, Kazami here is special."

"Rizevim? That's your name, right? It's a strange one if it is, but anyway what is a man like you doing with a bum like Kazami here?" Nakamura questioned while giving Kazami another punch to the face.

"Think of me as Kazami's mentor and the reason for him being the new leader of your little operation here." Rizevim responded with a smirk.

Nakamura was about to give Kazami another punch but stopped mid-action after hearing what Rizevim just said, the Kingpin slowly shifted his attention from the host of the Anti-Christ to the brother of the Anti-Christ.

"What the hell did you just say?" Nakamura questioned.

"You heard me, I will be relieving you of your duties as the leader of the Yakuza and place my prodigy Kazami here as your successor."

Nakamura couldn't stop himself from laughing, the sheer audacity of this man was beyond hilarious for the kingpin.

(Uncontrollable Laughter) "Do you hear this boys? this punk right here thinks he can strip me of my empire just like that, Oh God, we have a real comedian here, come on boys let's show him our appreciation."

Once again Nakamura's henchman gave Rizevim a round of applause, as this little interaction was also entertaining them.

"I think I will give you my special treatment first, Lee! Fetch me my knife." Nakamura ordered as he was getting prepared to give Rizevim some loving treatment.

Lee returned from Nakamura's office and gave his boss, his golden dagger.

"Careful now, you wouldn't want to hurt yourself with that." Rizevim warned.

(Chuckle) "You really are five-star entertainment, but don't worry, I won't be the one to experience pain." Nakamura said, he then placed his dagger just above Rizevim's right thumb.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Rizevim warned once again.

"Well luckily you are not me, I am me, not shut up and bleed."

In that split second before Nakamura could apply force on his dagger to cut off Rizevim's thumb, The Anti-Christ's younger brother broke out of his restraints and punched Nakamura in the gut, causing the kingpin to experience an unbelievable amount of pain.

"Kazami now."

The delinquent responded immediately to Rizevim's signal and broke out of his restraints, he quickly dashed to the nearest henchman and punched the goon with enough force it caused the man to fly through the wall behind him.

"What the?" Kazami questioned, completely surprised by his feat, he knew he was powerful but with that punch, he wasn't even trying and it caused a man to fly through a wall.

(Excessive grunting)** "Get These Bastards!** Nakamura cried out in pain.

Nakamura's henchman immediately readied themselves and their weapons to kill Rizevim and Kazami.

Kazami seeing that this could turn ugly quickly dashed to Mrs. Nakamura, grabbed her and took her outside the room.

"Just wait for me her okay sweet thing, I just need to take care of a few things." Kazami explained then gave her wink before entering the room again.

"Let's do this, assholes."

Two goons fired their weapons at Kazami, but the delinquent quickly dodged their bullets and sprinted his way towards them.

When the goons tried to fire again, Kazami appeared in front of them and bent the barrels of their rifles.

(Chuckle) "Now this is cool." Kazami stated as he was enjoying his increased strength.

He took hold of the rifles and smacked the two goons with them, he proceeded to punch both of them in the gut and followed up with two devastating uppercuts that launched the two goons to the ceiling.

"Da fuck is up with this kid?!"

"I don't know, just shoot the Bastard!"

Rizevim decided to create a magic circle that appeared in front of him and Nakamura, as he didn't want the kingpin to be caught in the crossfire.

***Guns Firing***

Everything slowed down for Kazami, it was if the rest of the world was moving in slow motion, the blonde kept flickering his eyes as he couldn't understand what was happening.

"**Release it."**

'Release what?' Kazami questioned

"**Release my power and embrace it, show them the meaning of fear."**

Kazami took another look at the bullets heading his way and he could see that time was slowly moving back to its original pace, the blonde took a deep breath and dug deep within him to release his power.

A mini shock wave traveled throughout the room and it deflected any incoming bullets, everyone apart from Rizevim slowly got their bearings and when they looked at Kazami they were beyond terrified.

Kazami looked like something from a fictional story, he had large black dragon wings, long predator like nails, various black markings and symbols on his body and bright red demon eyes.

"Kazami? What the fuck is that thing?" Nakamura questioned as he was fearing to be in the same room as that freak.

(Chuckle) "I told you he is my prodigy, and you, my friend get a front-row seat at seeing what Kazami here can do." Rizevim said.

(Sinister laughter) "Who of you here wishes to die first?" Kazami questioned with his voice interchanging from his normal tone to a demonic one.

"**Get that Frea…."**

The goon couldn't finish his sentence as Kazami dashed at him and used his deadly nails to behead the henchman.

(Sinister laughter) "Who's next huh? Who's blood is gonna be spilled next?"

Nakamura's henchmen began quivering and cowering in fear as they have never seen something so brutal and gory happen to one of their own, it was a complete reverse of roles now with the Yakuza being the victims and Kazami being the oppressor.

One of Nakamura's goons tried to make a run for it and just when his hand reached the door, Kazami dashed to him and used his nails to slice off the goon's arm, resulting in him being sprayed with the goon's blood.

Kazami picked up the detached limb and shoved it into the mouth of the screaming Yakuza effectively shutting him up.

"How does that taste huh? How does being the victim of torture feel huh? I will show you all the meaning of fear." Kazami said while still shoving the severed limb down the throat of the Yakuza, it got to the point that seventy-five percent of the arm was shoved inside the Yakuza's pipe causing him to start suffocating.

"Yeah you enjoy your meal, it's gonna be the last one you have, alright who's next?"

None of them moved, they were all too afraid to even try anything, they just stood there like statues made out of flesh.

"Alright, then I will pick, hmmmmmmmmmmmmm, how about you two."

Kazami dashed to two goons that were standing next to each other and quickly sliced open the gut of one them which caused his intestines to spill out, Kazami took hold of the steaming organ and shoved it into the throat of the Yakuza that was next to him, making sure that it goes deep into his system.

"Jesus Christ." Nakamura said in horror as this was just too grim for him to see, he was used to giving out horrible torture but to see this happen to his own men was just something he couldn't bear.

Kazami continued on with his killing spree, he was gouging out the eyes of Nakamura's men, ripping their tongues out, slicing off various parts of their body and painting himself and the room red with the blood of Nakamura's goons.

(Slow clapping) "Bravo, Bravo, your display was pure art, the true nature of the devils, it was so beautiful it almost brought me to tears." Rizevim congratulated like a proud father.

Kazami's attention shifted to Nakamura and the blood lusted youth's desire to kill increased tenfold, Kazami began making his way towards Nakamura but Rizevim stood in front of him and placed his hand on the raging blonde's shoulder.

"Oh no we can't have you killing him Kazami, we need him to crown you as your heir, so calm down, you did your part (Chuckle) and you sure did do it well."

Kazami began to gain control of his emotions and consciousness, the blonde reverted back to his normal state and place his hand on his forehead as he was experiencing a mind wrecking headache.

(Grunting) "Damn…that was intense….I never knew I could be capable of that, but I'm not gonna lie it felt amazing, it felt like how I would fuck up NPC's in video games but now it's real-life (Chuckle) man being the host of the Anti-Christ does have its benefits."

'Interesting, he is not psychologically scarred or disturbed by his bloody actions, this boy is proving to be a better candidate then the child I had my eyes on initially, I just wonder how far can he go with my brother's power? He is not Asuka but he is proving to be a good alternative.' Rizevim thought to himself as he kept on observing Kazami's casual behavior.

"Let's clean up this mess shall we." Rizevim said than he created a giant magic circle that, disposed of the dead bodies and cleaned up the blood that was décorating the room and Kazami.

"Nice looks like I don't need to take a shower."

"So what do you say now, Mr. Nakamura? Will you remain stubborn? or will you do what is smart and forfeit your position to my prodigy here?" Rizevim questioned as he was now looking at the quivering Nakamura.

"T...T...T...T...TAKE IT….J...J...J...J...JUST DON'T...K...K...K...K...KILL ME" Nakamura responded, he was still unable to come to grips with what just happened to his best man.

"That's what I like to hear, call in all members of the Yakuza and tell them their new leader is Kazami Kishimoto."

***At the poker table ***

"Sir?….Sir?…Sir?…."

"Hmmmmmmmmm?"

"Sorry Sir but it's your move."

"Is it? I wasn't paying attention." Indra responded to the dealer.

He was currently engaged in an intense game of poker that seemed to be going on for an eternity, he was dressed in a smart all-black tuxedo, but the ancestor of the Uchiha was not heavily invested in the game he was more interested in what was happening in the office room Rizevim and Kazami were in.

"So what's your play?" One of the players questioned him.

"Let's see if you men can respond to the challenge, I'm going all in." Indra said then pushed all his chips to the center of the table.

(Chuckle) "Finally someone who has balls, I'm going all in too."

"Meh why not, I could walk away with a lot of money if this works out for me, I'm all in."

"Me too let's do it."

"Damn it I don't like high stakes but if you are all going in, I might as well join in."

(Chuckle) "As if I'm gonna back down, I'm going all in too."

Four of the six members revealed their cards and they were all now waiting for Indra and another player.

"Well my good man, looks like it is over here because this four of a kind has won me the game." The last player stated then attempted to bring all the chips to his corner.

(Chuckle) "Is it? So I suppose these sets of cards or useless huh?" Indra questioned then reveled a royal flush which shocked everyone present at the table.

"You've got to be kidding me a royal flush, just who the hell are you?!" The player questioned.

"That's simple I am a winner." Indra replied.

"Thank you all for playing gentlemen, Indra-sama please stay behind so you can collect your winnings, thank you once again and be sure to return soon gentleman." The dealer said while collecting all the cards.

All the other players left the table, leaving only Indra and the dealer.

"Nice job Indra-sama, I didn't know you could play poker, I didn't even help you in the game and you were still able to obtain a royal flush." Viser praised as she was still collecting the cards on the table.

"This is a simple game, it didn't take too long to understand how to win." Indra replied but shifted his attention back to the office room of the Casino.

"Have you noticed anything?" Viser questioned.

"A lot of things, my clone was able to observe what has happened in that room."

"And what did he see?"

"A boy being played."

***Two Hours Later***

Kazami was currently in another room fucking Mrs. Nakamura's brains out, they were going at it like wild animals in heat with Kazami making sure to tear her body apart.

Rizevim, on the other hand, was in Nakamura's office, enjoying the seat of the former leader of the Yakuza, he was currently sitting back and observing all the games being played in Kazami's casino through a large TV screen, but Rizevim made sure to keep his eyes on a specific duo that were chatting together at a poker table.

***Knock Knock***

"Enter."

A bartender entered the room and placed a tray with a whiskey glass and a bottle of whiskey next to Rizevim then left the room.

(Chuckle) "Human beings are such simple creatures, throw a dog a bone and it will love you forever, give a boy a taste of power and he will worship you until the end, that boy is so easy to manipulate, it's basically child's play." Rizevim said then took a sip of whiskey.

"It's time we move to phase three."

***The training site cabin room 2***

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"What the?!" Raynare fell out of her bed due to the unexpected scream from Asuka.

(Grunting) "Ouch that hurt….anyway,** WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PRINCESS!"** Raynare questioned not even bothering to be polite about it.

Asuka just removed the blankets that were covering her body and was clenching her chest as hard as she can, trying her best to get her breathing under control.

Raynare's anger was quickly replaced with concern as she could see that Asuka was close to hyperventilating, the fallen angel quickly made her way to the Excalibur wielder and embraced her in a comforting hug.

"It's okay princess, it was just a nightmare, you're alright it can't hurt you." Raynare's now soft-spoken tone was slowly putting Asuka at ease.

***Door Bangs Open***

Issei, Azazel, and Kiba all came barging in, wanting to understand the reason for the scream.

"Is everything alright? We heard screaming and wanted to make sure everything was alright." Kiba said as all three men were keeping their eyes on the girls.

"It's okay, Asuka here just had a bad nightmare, nothing to concern yourselves with."

"Is it? Must have been one hell of a nightmare then."

Asuka physically flinched after hearing Azazel's words, he had no idea how true his words are.

"Alright then, we will give you girls some space." Issei said then left the cabin, the tension between him and Raynare was still strong and it doesn't seem to be weakening anytime soon.

Raynare wanted to call Issei back to talk things out but couldn't as at this current moment she had to prioritize Asuka's well-being over relationship issues.

Azazel and Kiba followed suit walking out the cabin and closing the door behind them.

(Soft panting) "I'm okay Raynare…thank you for comforting me."

"You sure?" Raynare questioned.

"Yeah trust me, the nightmare is over, I will be alright, thanks again."

"Alright, don't go having more nightmares okay, I need my beauty sleep."

Raynare got off Asuka's bed and proceeded to her bed to catch up with her sleep.

Asuka laid back down placed the backside of her right hand on her forehead and stared at the ceiling of the cabin.

'What a crazy nightmare, it felt so real.' Asuka thought to herself as she was still replaying the contents of the nightmare in her head.

'That because it was real, you didn't have a nightmare, you had vision.' Jesus explained.

'Wait what? So you're telling me what I saw was real?'

'Yes, it is one hundred percent real.'

Asuka's anxiety levels began to rise again after Jesus finished his sentence.

'So that means…'

'Indeed, my opposite, the Anti-Christ has found a new host and I can see you know who it is.'

'Yes…I know exactly…who is the host…Kazami, my ex-boyfriend, but out of all the people that thing could've chosen, it chose him.'

'Regardless of who it is, he is now your rival, it is now fate that you two will engage in battle and try to kill each other.'

'Fuck, I thought my old life was behind me, now Kazami is back in the picture, give me a break, but anyway, do you think we should tell Madara of what I saw?'

'That would be good, he should know that the Anti-Christ has returned but there is another important matter we need to attend to.'

'Which is?'

'You need the complete Excalibur, that's the one advantage you can have against your rival, we need to find the two missing swords.'

'I understand, it just that, things are looking to get more hectic and I don't know if I will be able to cope.'

'No need to worry Asuka, I am here with you, my knowledge, my wisdom, my power and most importantly my guidance is always here for you, when we made our agreement, I also dedicated myself to your life and well-being, trust me, we will be alright.'

'Thanks, Jesus I needed that, It looks like I'm going to need to train harder, now that I know I have a rival.'

'Indeed.'

***The Next Morning***

Madara and Azazel were standing side by side observing Diana fighting a wood clone of Madara and both of them were impressed with what they were seeing.

Asuka saw that the two instructors were not really that occupied and decided to make her way to them, to tell them what she saw in her vision.

"Good Morning Madara-sama, Azazel-sama hope you two slept well, anyway, I have something I wish to discuss with you, Madara."

"It's about the Anti-Christ isn't it?" Madara questioned while still keeping his eyes on Diana.

"How did you…"

"A clone of mine that is still in Tokyo informed me, Azazel and I were just discussing about the matter."

"We need to find the missing Excalibur pieces Madara." Jesus said as he took control of Asuka's body and consciousness.

"They are not missing, I have them."

"Wait you have the missing Excalibur pieces, when were you going to tell me? But firstly why do you have them?" Jesus questioned being slightly annoyed.

"It was a means to draw out that insect Kokabiel, however, I didn't take into account that he would combine the pieces he had already and create an incomplete Excalibur."

"You something else you know that, alright then, when were you gonna reveal them to me or Asuka?"

"When the girl was ready and when she needed them."

(Sigh) "I don't know whether to be angry or relieved that they are in your possession, the only benefit I see is that I don't have to go searching for them, but I suppose you right, Asuka is far from ready from using the complete Excalibur, for now, we can at least focus on her mastering more of my power."

"It's time we have that conversation, Christ."

"What conversation?"

"The conversation of you telling me about Ultra Instinct." Madara said shifting his attention from Diana to Asuka.

"Ah I see, you lucky it's only Azazel that is here, I'm pretty sure you know of my as well as my father's power Azazel."

"Of course I do, but I have also been wanting an explanation of the power from one who has actually obtained it." Azazel said.

(Chuckle) "Very well then, Ultra Instinct is the ultimate form that separates the consciousness from the body, allowing the body to move and fight independent of a fighters thoughts and emotions, it is by far the most difficult form to master, to the point where most beings in the supernatural world believe the form is a myth, gods, dragons, sages, deceased angels, fallen angels and devils, vampires, humans, even Lucifer himself, they have all tried to obtain Ultra Instinct, but ultimately only two beings have entered that state, me and my father, but even we couldn't master Ultra Instinct."

"Is that so?" Madara questioned.

"Yes, we have only entered the omen, from what me and my father have deduced, there are four stages of Ultra Instinct, they are omen one, two and three, then after that it is complete mastery of Ultra Instinct, after countless attempts, I finally entered omen one, which is the base entry of the form, then there is omen two which transcends omen one, my strongest form, then you have omen three which is where my father ended, he was the best fighter and most talented being I have ever seen but even for him mastering Ultra Instinct was a feat too great, no one has ever mastered Ultra Instinct, perhaps it is something no one will ever achieve, a power that is beyond all our reach."

"Interesting, so tell me, do you think you could defeat me if you used Ultra Instinct?"

"I haven't seen you go all out, but from what I have witnessed, without a shadow of a doubt I could defeat you, Madara."

(Chuckle) "Is it? A form that is beyond all our reach huh, nothing is beyond my reach."

(Chuckle) "You telling me you gonna try master Ultra Instinct? it's impossible Madara."

"Don't waste my time telling me, what's possible and what is not, just tell me how to enter that state."

"As you wish, to obtain Ultra Instinct, one needs to shatter their own limits, to be at the brink of not being able to fight after using all of your power, this can only be achieved when the fighter has completely used everything they have, only then do they stand a chance of entering Ultra Instinct omen, but like I said many have tried, only two have succeeded."

"I see, I will make sure to keep that in mind."

"Anyway, let's get ready, we have more people to train." Azazel interjected as he could see the others were getting out of their cabins and getting ready to train.

***Six Months Later***

Six painful and grueling months of training passed by, but the results of Madara's training were one hundred percent worth it for the trainees, Raynare and Kalawarner's power increased by extraordinary levels with both of them now possessing ten fallen angel wings, two shy from their former leader Azazel, Mittelt couldn't keep up with their growth and could only obtain eight fallen angel wings, Issei, on the other hand, his growth reached leaps and bounds with the red dragon emperor, having his strength, speed, stamina, endurance and hand to hand combat improve tenfold, the young pervert was able to push his sacred gear to awaken the scale mail: juggernaut drive, but not only that his body went under transformation as well with him growing both taller and muscular and developing some stubble on his chin.

Asia was another one to reach new heights in her abilities, her healing was so great that Madara concluded that Asia surpassed Tsunade Senju but was still far from reaching the level of Hashirama, Asia didn't only focus on her healing, she also worked on her body and senses causing her mobility and perception to be on the level of an elite fighter, she also did a lot of sparing with her older brother and was now exceptional in hand to hand combat, however she knew one of her major weaknesses is that she doesn't have the same level of power as her companions.

Diana and Asuka were the two outstanding members of Madara's group, with Diana learning to master the Sharingan with Madara's guidance, the vampire with intense training and drinking more of Madara's blood was able to obtain a fully matured Sharingan with three tomoe markings, however, due to her not being an Uchiha she was only able to use the eye of insight.

As for Asuka she was the one who accomplished the most growth with Madara's training, the host of Christ's soul was close to the level of the leaders of the three factions and was now exceptional with the sword, Asuka was so powerful that apart from Diana she could challenge anyone of her companions and come out as the victor, this noticeable factor gave birth to rivalry between Asuka and Issei with both of them doing whatever they can to outdo one another.

The rest of the trainees also became more powerful and more proficient in their use of magic, the noticeable ones were Rias, Sona, Tsubaki, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko.

"Alright then everyone, it seems you we have come to the end of our little training vacation, it is time for us to return to Tokyo." Azazel said as he was currently speaking to all the trainees.

"Pfft little training vacation? This was absolute hell." Kalawarner commented.

"Yeah, but look how much each of you has grown, you all are nothing like how you were six months ago."

"He's right about that, thanks to master's training, I don't feel weak anymore, like fuck man I never thought I would have ten wings, (Chuckle) that still sounds crazy when I say it, me, Raynare have ten wings (Chuckle) I owe master and Azazel a lot, so thank you Lord Azazel for putting us through hell, it was definitely worth it."

"Speaking of which where is Madara?" Sona questioned as she and the rest of the trainees couldn't see him.

Azazel raised his right index finger and pointed behind them, everyone turned around and their eyes followed the path where Azazel's finger was pointing and they could see Madara standing on the apex of a mountain.

"What is he doing?" Rias questioned as she and everyone were wondering why was Madara on top of the mountain.

"**AYE SENSEI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE!" **

Madara looked down and could see that everyone was waiting for him, he used the Flying Rajin that was marked on Raynare's body to appear before them in the blink of an eye.

"Damn I forgot how quick Sensei is."

"So you are done giving them, your little pep talk?" Madara asked Azazel as he made his way to the governor of the fallen angels.

"Yeah, but now we need to leave, some of these trainees are students of Kouh Academy and they need to prepare for their trip to Kyoto."

"Kyoto huh? isn't that the nine tails territory?"

"Yes it is, what? You wanna go see her?"

"Why not, perhaps meeting her can lead to new opportunities."

"You know that she has the dragon gate to summon Great Red, my king." Diana interjected.

"Is it? Even more, reason to meet her now."

"So you coming with us big brother?" Mittelt questioned as her excitement was raising.

"Yes, she holds the keys to a being that has gained my interest."

"Then let's go already damn." Asuka said than created a massive magic circle that teleported everyone back to Tokyo.

***3 Hours later at the Tokyo Station***

"**Good Day the speed train destined for Kyoto will be leaving shortly, please make sure you board on time to avoid being left behind, thank you and have a nice day." **

Looks like we need to get a move on." Issei said after hearing the message from the intercom.

"Remind me again why seven decided to invite yourselves?" Azazel questioned as he was looking at Rias, Sona, Akeno, Tsubaki, Kiba, Diana, and Asuka.

"Because we can." Rias replied.

(Sigh) "Whatever, lets just get on board."

"Hold on a minute, you didn't think you would leave us behind now did you?"

Madara stopped dead in his tracks as he could recognize who was behind them just by hearing that voice.

"Elizabeth."

"Madara."

"What do you want woman?"

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, is that how you greet your old fighting buddy?"

Madara moved his head to the side and saw through the corner of his eye Elizabeth smirking at him.

The queen of England did not come alone she was accompanied by her long-time friend Cleopatra and her two subordinates, Xenovia and Irina.

"Elizabeth huh? I have met your ancestors on a number of occasions." Diana said.

"And who may you be?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Dracula."

"Wait? as in the Dracula?" Cleopatra questioned.

"Yes, that Dracula, the queen of the vampires."

"**Attention, the train destined for Kyoto will be leaving shortly, please kindly make sure that you board the shuttle on time, thank you have a nice day."**

"Look we don't have time for introductions, let's continue this conversation when we board the train okay." Azazel suggested.

***45 minutes in the speed train***

Madara was sitting at the very back of the train occupying the center seat at the back row, he choose to sit at the back end of the train to avoid the unbearable noise that the other students of Kouh Academy were making, unfortunately for the Uchiha the peace and quiet he was enjoying was short-lived as Elizabeth and Diana found Madara by his lonesome and decided to sit beside the Uchiha to give him company.

(Silent sigh) "You two do realize that you have disturbed the peace and quiet I was enjoying."

Shortly after uttering those words Azazel, Asuka, Sona, Rias, Akeno, and Tsubaki entered the final car to meet up with Madara and also avoid the massive noise the other students were making.

'I swear a man can't be by himself.' Madara thought to himself as he watched the rest of them approach.

"How long till we reach Kyoto Azazel?" Madara questioned.

"About a few more minutes."

"Tell me, Madara, why have you been avoiding me? Are still shy to be in my presence?" Elizabeth questioned as she wanted to play around with the Uchiha.

"Forgive me for asking but what relationship do you have with my king?" Diana questioned as she was not liking how Elizabeth was getting comfortable with Madara.

"King?"

"Lord Madara."

"Ohhhhhhh you mean my fighting buddy here, oh yes we have a very special relationship me and him."

"Is it?" Madara questioned.

"But of course, the queen of England doesn't just leave her kingdom for anyone, it has to be someone special."

"You still haven't answered my question, what are you doing here?" Madara questioned as he now shifted his attention to Elizabeth.

**"Attention all passengers, we will be arriving in Kyoto in approximately two minutes, please make sure you are seated and…OH DEAR GOD WHAT IS THAT?! OH MY GOD EVERYONE GET DOWN!" **

***Explosions***

The train was all of a sudden hit with multiple explosions and it caused some of the train cars to take flight and fly off in different directions some of the other train cars got disconnected from the rest and began rolling uncontrollably.

Madara was in one of the train cars that were airborne and the Uchiha quickly got off his seat and summoned the rib cage of his Susanoo, he ordered the arms of the Susanoo to grab hold of the sides of the car so that he wouldn't roll around and once he was secured he looked to the ceiling and performed a cluster of hand signs.

"**Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"**

The ball of fire escaped Madara's mouth and hit the ceiling of the car causing a massive hole to form, he used the arms of the Susanoo to climb out and stood on top of the descending train component.

Azazel, Asuka, Sona, Rias, and Akeno all summoned their wings and flew out the car using the hole Madara created as an escape route.

Diana quickly transformed into a large bat and grabbed Elizabeth by the arms and duplicated the actions of those before her, using the hole Madara created as a means to escape the falling car.

As Madara was still standing on the falling car he looked below him and could see that the whole of Kyoto was under attack, he saw two opposing forces going all out, innocents being killed and slaughtered, buildings on fire and various different explosions and magic spells being flung around Kyoto.

Diana made it out of the car with Elizabeth and when they did, both their eyes widened in shock as they were seeing what everyone else was seeing, the beautiful city of Kyoto was being under attack.

Madara jumped off the falling car and landed on one of the buildings that was still intact and he quickly began analyzing the situation that was unfolding.

***Explosions***

'This scene in front of me reminds me of two events that happened in our world.' Hagoromo said while watching this chaos through Madara's eyes.

'Which are?' Madara questioned.

'When your partner Obito used the nine tails to attack Konoha and when Pain of the Akatsuki attacked Konoha.' Hagoromo said.

'Funny how this time this sort of chaos has nothing to do with me.'

(Chuckle) 'Yes, for once you are not the reason for this, but anyway what are you going to do Madara?'

'Find out how is attacking the city, I came here to meet the nine tails and whoever is attacking the city is hindering my plans.'

'Very well then, I will leave you to it.'

"Madara-sama are you alright?"

Madara looked above him and saw Asuka and the rest group making their way to the Uchiha, they all landed on the building and quickly made their way to the ledge to get a better view of what was going on.

"Do you know who is attacking?" Madara asked Azazel as he shifted his attention back to the crumbling city.

"Not sure yet, but one thing is for certain, they are packing a lot of firepower."

"Where is the other group?" Asuka questioned as she was concerned for the other members of the group.

Madara activated Sage mode and used his heightened abilities to sense where the other members of his group were.

"They are on the other side of the city with some students that have survived the attack on the train."

"So what's the plan, my king?" Diana questioned while standing on Madara's shoulder this time being a much smaller bat.

"My aim is the nine tails, anyone who stops me is the enemy, if this army that is attacking the city is in my way then I will kill them."

(Chuckle) "I like the sound of that." Elizabeth stated as she was itching to let loose and have some fun again.

"Let's head for the main temple in the city, that is Yasaka's residence, if we can get there, we can probably meet up with her." Rias suggested.

"Then let's move."

Madara jumped off the building and landed on the chaotic streets of Kyoto, Elizabeth and Diana jumped off as well deciding to travel with the Uchiha while everyone else summoned their wings and took to the skies.

As the three were running through the streets, they saw various different creatures attacking the humans and Youkai, they saw Goblins, Ogres, Gargoyles, Centaurs, Cyclopes and various other creatures causing destruction and havoc.

They kept on running through the mayhem, and that's when Madara began to sense multiple signals of the same energy.

"It looks like the demons are the one attacking the city along with these other creatures, perhaps the Old Satan Faction has returned." Madara stated while dodging weapons that were being flung around the streets.

"Huh…the Old Satan Faction, looks like they are serious with following the will of the original Lucifer, but they have been quiet for years, I wonder why they are only making noise now?" Elizabeth questioned as she too dodged a few weapons that were heading her way.

"Perhaps they are moving forward with their plans." Diana assumed.

***Explosions***

The streets quivered and vibrated heavily due to the explosions, some of the infrastructure and vehicles began to breakdown, roads began to crack open, buildings began to develop cracks and crumble and power cables were flying around causing uncontrollable electric fires.

***Crash and Explosion***

Some unfortunate souls that tried to escape the city using a bus crashed into a gas station and it caused a huge explosion to occur killing all them instantly.

"My God, and I thought our battle was intense, this is just apocalyptic." Elizabeth stated as he saw corpses of young children and their parents burning to ashes.

"The flames of war (Chuckle) I know them too well." Madara said as he remembered the blood that was shed during the feud between the Uchiha and Senju.

The three of them continued on their path until they were confronted by a dozen goblins and a few ogres.

"Leave these abominations to me, after seeing what they did to the children, I can't wait to get my hands on them." Elizabeth said as she walked towards the opposition while cracking her knuckles and stretching her neck.

"Hmph do as you wish, let's move Diana."

"Right my king, make sure to meet up with us at the temple Elizabeth."

"Yes yes, just go on, I will be there shortly, now pardon me I have got some animals to slaughter."

Elizabeth dashed to one of the goblins and punched it so hard that its head exploded on impact with her fist.

Madara saw that if they continued on the streets they would be constantly confronted by these abominations therefore the Uchiha decided to leap to the top of the nearest building and proceeded to leap from building to building.

Both him and Diana looked above them and they could see that a few members of their group were engaged in an Ariel battle with quite a few demons.

"They are everywhere." Diana commented as she just looked around her and all she could see was the fighting and killing.

"We're close." Madara stated as he saw Yasaka's temple in the distance.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Madara and Diana looked to where the horrific screams were coming from and saw three disgusting but extremely large creatures spewing out dangerous magic spells that were causing some of the innocents to start acting deranged and they began killing and eating each other.

"Those three, their energy is that of a stray devil's but it's more vile and sinister, perhaps their energies have evolved the longer they stayed as a stray devil." Madara thought out load while observing the beasts.

Diana looked down and saw two children, killing and eating their own mother, it was not a pretty sight to see for the vampire.

"Let's end this quickly, I don't think I can stomach any more of this chaos my king."

Madara leaped from the building he was currently on and summoned his Susanoo rib cage as he was bracing for impact, the Uchiha crashed through the roof of Yasaka's temple and landed on the first floor of the temple, where he found it surprisingly quiet.

He began exploring the floor but quickly sensed he was not alone, he summoned his Susanoo rib cage once more in order to block an incoming attack, however to Madara's surprise his Susanoo's rib cage crumbled when he was it came into contact with the attack.

The Uchiha turned around and looked behind him to see a young man with short black hair and blue eyes dressed in a purple ancient Chinese attire, pointing a long spear at him.

"And who may you be?" Madara questioned while analyzing the man in front of him.

"I could ask you the same questioned."

"Impressive weapon you have there." Madara complimented as he was still surprised that a spear was able to shatter his Susanoo's rib cage.

(Chuckle) "Yes it is but wait, strange blue aura, long spiky hair that covers one eye, looks to be in his late twenties, you're the so-called human who is challenging me for my title as the strongest human in existence, yes…you're Madara Uchiha."

"I see my name has traveled far and wide." Madara said while looking at the spear.

"Hmph yes it has, but never mind that, I've been wanting to meet you Madara Uchiha and offer you a proposal."

"You still haven't told me your name boy."

(Chuckle) "Forgive, the name is Cao Cao, Cao Cao of the Hero Faction."

"Cao Cao? wasn't that the name of an old warlord of the Eastern Han Dynasty?"

(Chuckle) "Correct you know your history, that was my ancestor, I was named after him as a means to honor his legacy, but enough about me, I want you Madara Uchiha to join my group the Hero Faction."

"First what is it? And secondly, why should I join?"

"The Hero Faction is my faction it was the second-largest faction in Khaos Brigade and was one of the factions that solely consisted of humans, we only accept humans whether they possess Sacred Gears, Holy Swords, Demons swords and or wielders of Longinus."

"Why would I join?"

"We of the Hero Faction wish to kill evil beings such as devils, demons, fallen angels, vampires and dragons that bring harm to human beings, being a human yourself, you could surely understand our vision, we wish to protect human beings and rid the world of all supernatural beings that bring harm to humans."

"Huh….interesting group you have there, however, I must decline your invitation."

"Why?"

"Because I have my own group and my own agenda to deal with, I do not have the time to be running around with you boy."

"I strongly suggest you reconsider." Cao Cao advised while placing the tip of his spear firmly on Madara's neck.

(Chuckle) "Careful now boy, you wouldn't want to do something that you would regret." Madara warned while activating the Sharingan.

"They say you killed a Titan."

"They say a lot of things, want to see if they are true?"

Cao Cao looked deep into Madara's eyes and he could tell the man in front of him was wielding an absurd amount of power, so absurd that the wielder of the True Longinus wasn't sure if he could defeat Madara easily.

(Sigh) "Anyway it doesn't matter you're not the main reason why I am here, Yasaka is nowhere to be found, I am just wasting my time staying here." Cao Cao stated while pulling back his spear and placing it on his shoulder.

"Wait the nine tails is not here? Then where is she?"

"Not sure, all I know is that she is not in Kyoto, but anyway until we meet again, Madara Uchiha."

A magic circle appeared beneath Cao Cao's feet and the leader of the Hero Faction disappeared within an instant.

"**HALT! PUT YOUR HEADS BEHIND YOUR BACK AND DROP TO YOUR KNEES!"**

'Talk about timing, that boy left just before the guards entered.' Hagoromo said.

'He knew they were on their way, it's smart, it makes it seem that I am the enemy.' Madara replied.

The Uchiha looked around him and could see that he was completely surrounded by a hundred guards.

'You sense it can't you Madara?'

'Yes some of these guards possess chakra, I wonder if they would still be hostile if I wasn't suppressing my chakra?'

'Wanna find out?' Hagoromo asked.

'I don't have time for these fools if nine tails is not here, I'm just wasting my time.'

"**I SAID PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR BACK AND DROP TO YOUR KNEES!" **

(Chuckle) "Why should I?"

"**BECAUSE YOU ARE AN INTRUDER WORKING FOR THE ENEMY, YOU CAME HERE IN ORDER TO KIDNAP LADY KUNOU AS WELL."**

"Who? Listen I do not have the time to be entertaining your little game, the person I am looking for is not here, so I suggest you move out of my way before it ends badly for you all."

After Madara uttered his words he kept his attention on the main entrance door and began making his way to it.

"**HALT…HALT…STOP…I SAID STOP DAMN IT!"**

One of the guards tried to attack Madara, but the Uchiha activated the Susanoo's rib cage and slapped the incoming guard so hard that he went through a wall.

"Anyone else wants to dance?"

The guards slowly backed away from him as they have never seen someone crush one of their best fighters so casually.

"Stop right there intruder."

Everyone shifted their attention to where the voice was coming from and Madara could see a young elementary school looking girl that had blonde hair tied in a ponytail and matching eyes, she had nine golden foxtails and matching fox ears.

"And who may you be?" Madara questioned.

"**LADY KUNOU PLEASE, GET BACK TO THE SAFE ROOM, IT'S DANGEROUS OUT HERE."**

"Silence guards, I've had enough of your words, since mother is not here I am Kyoto's protector and I'm going to do things my way."

"So your telling me the fate of a city is in the hands of a child?" Madara questioned as he could not believe what he was hearing.

"So? What of it?"

(Chuckle) "This city is doomed."

"**Shut up and tell me where my mother is! I know you have taken her!"**

Madara was quite amused by this little girl's attitude so much so that he shifted his body to Kunou's direction and began making his way to the young princess.

"Tell me, something girl, what exactly would you do if I had the nine tails huh?"

"I know you have her and I will kill you for your sins."

(Hysterical laughter) "Why don't you try." Madara said as he was now standing right in front of Konou.

Konou's fear levels were beginning to rise as the blue flames that were surrounding Madara was making the prideful princess extremely uneasy.

"What's wrong didn't you say you were gonna kill me?" Madara questioned with his Sharingan glowing as bright as light.

"I…uh….I…(Gulp)….I….I….ummmmmmm….I…."

"Hmph, pathetic."

Konou lowered her head in shame and embarrassment, she was supposed to be the leader and defender of Kyoto when her mother wasn't here but, she couldn't even muster up the courage to look a human in the eyes.

"Guards put your weapons away, this man here is Madara Uchiha, the human that defeated Kokabiel and killed a Titan, none of us stand a chance against him, that includes you as well princess Konou."

Madara looked to his right and saw a young-looking kitsune with golden hair dressed in a white and red kimono.

"And who exactly are you?" Madara questioned

"I am Lady Yasaka's assistant and Konou's care-taker, please Mr. Uchiha forgive us for the extreme aggression, these are troubling times."

"Clearly."

"**But Lady Sakura, this man is working with the enemy and has kidnapped our leader and is here to kidnap our last hope, princess Konou."**

"No his not solider, this man has nothing to do with the attacks or the kidnapping of Lady Yasaka."

"**How do you know?"**

"Simple because he was with me." Azazel stated as he appeared behind the assistant and stood beside her.

"Azazel-sama, you know this man?" Konou questioned.

"Yes Konou I know Madara very well, to the point where me and him spent the last six months training some subordinates of ours, so there was no chance of him kidnapping your mother."

"You see, that's how I know solider, I encountered Azazel and a few of his students a few minutes ago and they all confirmed it, they were at a training camp for six months and have nothing to do with these attacks." The assistant said.

***Door slams open***

"Damn it, there are too many of these assholes." Asuka said as she, Diana, Elizabeth, Rias, Sona, Akeno and Tsubaki rushed into the temple to regroup with Madara.

"How bad is it?" Azazel questioned.

"It's a one-way fight, the opposition will stop at nothing to bring down Kyoto and take princess Konou with them." Sona replied.

***Explosions* **

"Things are looking bad, we need a plan of action." Sakura stated as she and majority of the others were recovering from the mini-earth quake caused by the distant explosion.

Konou looked around and could see the fear and defeated looks on the faces of her mother's men, she knew she didn't have what it takes to stop the enemy and it deeply sadden her, she then proceeded to shift her attention to Madara and remembered something her mother said about him.

'Is he stronger than you Mama?'

'By far Konou, I wouldn't stand a chance if I battled him and the fact that he is a perfect Sage just puts him on a level that is beyond my reach.'

'Really? He is stronger than you Mama? I have never heard of a human being stronger than you before.'

'Maybe he can stop this, if he is stronger than mama, maybe he can be the one to save us and help me find her.' Konou thought to herself as she kept staring at Madara.

The princess of Kyoto suddenly dropped to her knees and bowed her head before Madara, showing a sign of surrender.

"Please help us! I am sorry for falsely accusing you Madara Uchiha, but I beg of you sir please help us defend the city and bring back my mother."

Everyone was quite surprised by Konou's actions, especially Sakura, she never thought she would ever see the day where the princess would beg or even bow down before anyone that wasn't her mother.

'Will you help them?' Hagoromo questioned.

'I suppose you want me to.'

'Of course I do, after hearing the words you told me, it's the reason I brought you to this world.'

'Remind me again of those words.'

'For peace to be achieved both strength and love are necessary for peace, I want to see if you can really combine Indra's and Asura's wills, to see if you can really do it, that's the reason I gave you a second chance, a child is asking you for help Madara, how will you respond?'

'Hmph you enjoy remind me of those words don't you?'

'Very much so, if I don't remind you, who will?'

'Very well then.'

"So what's your response, my king?" Diana questioned as everyone was waiting for his answer.

"I will do it, but only if certain conditions are met."

"Name them." Konou said.

"Give me complete control of the nine tails' army and the city." Madara demanded.

"Done."

Sakura and the rest of the Youkai were beyond surprised that Konou would agree to Madara's demands so quickly.

'I suppose Konou is desperate to get her mother back.' Sakura thought to herself.

"Get me a map and layout of the entire city."

"On it." Sakura said then went to go get what Madara ordered.

"Asuka, contact Hyoudou and the rest of the group tell them to regroup with us here."

"Sure thing Madara-sama."

"Child, order the army to fall back and tell them I am their new commander."

"As you wish." Konou replied then went on her way.

"Here is the map and layout you ordered." Sakura said.

Madara took the pieces of paper, spent 15 seconds looking at each one of them then threw them aside and shifted his attention back to Sakura.

"Why discard them like that? I thought you were gonna examine them."

"I already have, I have memorized the layout of the entire city, I know where everything is." Madara said.

Everyone apart from the group that was traveling with Madara was shocked by the feat he has just done, his group were starting to get used to him doing things that are beyond reason.

"They on their way here Madara-sama." Asuka said after using a magic circle to communicate with the other group.

"Good, how many men, do I have on the battlefield?" Madara asked Sakura.

"About six thousand."

"How many does the enemy have?"

"About twelve thousand."

"How many civilians?"

"About 1,6 million, this consists of humans and supernaturals."

"Tell them to not leave the city, order them to come nearer to us."

"But why? Wouldn't them leaving the city be beneficial for their survival?" Sakura questioned.

"Incorrect, can't you see the enemy has blocked off all entrances and exits to the city, no one gets in and no gets out if they continue with the plan of leaving they will be killed, their best option is to come to us."

"I never thought of that."

"You and your kind can create a barrier right?" Madara questioned.

"Ummmmm…yes, why do you ask?"

"Gather as many none fighting supernaturals as you can, and create a barrier that covers the entire city."

"Wait? You want to lock us in with the enemy?" Sakura questioned with heavy concern.

"It's to keep any more civilians from entering the city, our train was attacked when we were arriving and I'm sure they wouldn't hesitate to do the same to others wishing to enter the city."

"Huh…wow, it's like I'm hearing Lady Yasaka speak to me, you and her have sharp minds, I will get to it then."

"Our army is falling back, just as you wished Mr. Uchiha." Konou said as she returned from ordering the army.

"Good, now we wait."

***30 Minutes Later***

Everyone was currently standing outside the temple muttering to themselves and waiting for further instructions.

"What are we doing here? We should be out there defending our city, I don't like the fact that we ran away from those monsters and leaving them to that part of the city." a young youkai said.

"Easy, perhaps they thought of a plan, they wouldn't call us back if they didn't, and if it wins us this war then, sacrificing a part of the city would be worth it." His companion said.

(Sigh) "Fine, at least the civilians retreated with us, I hope they will be alright, I can't stand to see any more blood from innocents."

***Temple Door opens***

Madara walked out of the temple with the group that was traveling with him to Kyoto, Konou, Sakura and a few high ranking officers of Yasaka's army.

***Explosions***

"Listen here, my name is Madara Uchiha and I will be your commander as from this moment forth, do not take my words lightly, if you listen to every single one of my instructions, I can guarantee victory for you all and win you back the city."

**(Everyone muttering) "Is he serious? I have heard about him…I like his confidence, that's what we need in a leader…to be honest we really have nothing to lose…I hope he can back up his words…let's see what his got."**

"Now then there are about six thousand of you, and you will all be divided into ten divisions, each division will be led by a member of my group."

**(Everyone muttering) "We seriously putting our lives and fate in the hands of outsiders?…Do we have a choice?…We don't have any better options…He better be one hell of a commander if his making such bold demands."**

Madara proceeded to marshal and arrange the army into ten groups, each group consisting of 600 soldiers.

"First division, you will be led by Azazel, second division, your leader is Elizabeth, third division, Diana, fourth division, Cleopatra, fifth division, Asuka, sixth division, Hyoudou, seventh division, Raynare, eighth division Kalawarner, ninth division, Gremory and finally, tenth division, your leader is Sitri."

A few of the people selected weren't surprised that they were chosen to lead a division however there were a few that were very surprised and honored that Madara was trusting them with their own divisions.

"Leaders join your divisions and get into formation, Asia you're lead medic, join with the rest of the medical Youkai and deal with any and all injuries, Gremory's group and you two exorcists your the last line of defense, you are to protect the innocents and the oppositions main target, the daughter of the nine tails."

"And what will you do? Big Brother?" Asia questioned.

"I'm the overseer, I will be giving the army instructions from above, Sakura, you're with me, now everyone get into your positions, the enemy is getting closer."

***Explosions***

Everyone decided not to waste any more time and went with the orders they were all given.

"Sakura, come closer, we need to be higher ground."

Madara performed a cluster of hand signs and all of a sudden the Uchiha and the kitsune were elevated to incredible heights due to the large wooden pillar they were now standing on.

"Incredible, you can see the whole city from up here." Sakura stated as she was admiring the view.

"Focus woman, I brought you here to assist me, not to enjoy the scenery."

"Uh…right…sorry, what did you need me to do?"

"You are to use your powers to create ten communication links between me and the leaders of the ten divisions."

"I can probably do five, but to make ten is impossible for me."

Madara placed his right hand on Sakura's shoulder and increased her powers with the assistance of his Sen-Jutsu.

"Let's try that again, create ten communication links between me and the ten division leaders."

(Chuckle) "No problem."

Madara looked down to the battlefield and could see his army were ready and waiting for his command, as he kept looking at the battlefield, the image of a giant Shogi board appeared in his mind and his ten divisions looked like ten Shogi pieces all lined up together, ready to be moved.

"Communication link is active Madara, you can speak those ten at any time."

"Can you ten hear me?" Madara questioned.

"Yeap."

"Uh huh."

"Yes my king."

"Yeah, Madara-sama."

"Loud and clear Sensei."

"Yes."

"One hundred percent."

"Yes Lord Madara."

"Yes we do master."

"Yeah we can."

"Prepare yourselves, the enemy is getting closer." Madara ordered.

Azazel just looked straight ahead and summoned his twelve fallen angel wings, Elizabeth broke out a sadistic smile and summoned two golden swords in her hands, Issei awakened his scale mail, Diana released a shock wave of power and awakened the Sharingan, Asuka powered up and summoned her two large angel white wings, Cleopatra stretched her neck and began powering up, Kalawarner and Raynare both unfolded their arms and summoned their ten fallen angel wings, Rias and Sona both released their demonic energy and kept their eyes forward.

"Ninth and tenth division you will attack via the right flank, seventh and eighth division you will attack via the left flank, as for the rest of you, you will charge centrally."

**(Everyone) "Right."**

'You ready?' Hagoromo questioned.

'Hmph, of course, I am.'

'Alright then Madara, let me sit back and enjoy the show.'

"All divisions advance."

"That's our cue." Azazel said to his divisions then began the charge.

(Psychotic Laughter) "Come on let's go, let's have some fun." Elizabeth said with a devilish smile then began her charge.

Divisions three to six all let out a war cry then followed their leaders in the charge, while divisions seven to eight moved left and divisions nine to ten moved right.

Madara watched from above and could see that his first six divisions and the enemy were close to colliding, the enemy had Madara's army so greatly outnumbered that when looking at it, any normal person would think that there is no way to win this battle, however, Madara was not normal.

'Hmph, just as expected, with there being no civilians trying to escape the city and running around in the streets, these fools have no choice but to attack us.'

'Hooooooo so that's what you were doing huh? Not only were you ensuring the survival of the innocents, but you were also drawing the enemy closer to you.' Hagoromo said.

'These fools are operating on a search and destroy mindset since their targets are no longer coming to them, they need to come to us.'

'But your first six divisions are greatly outnumbered, just look at the sheer amount of enemies that are heading their way.'

'That's why I had divisions seven to ten attack from the sides, I would be a fool if I attacked from one angle, which is what the enemy is doing, however, they will be attacked from three different angles.'

'Hmmmmmmmm, well the fight is about to begin.' Hagoromo said as the two forces were seconds away from clashing.

***Armies Collide***

The battle began, and it was truly a sight to behold, the leaders of the six divisions went all out against their enemies and were taking out multiple opponents at once, this was extremely motivating for their divisions as they could all see that they were being led by powerful warriors.

The magic spells quickly entered the battlefield, and they were being flung around back and forth from the two armies, causing some serve casualties from both sides.

For the first fifteen minutes Madara's army was putting up a good fight, but due to the sheer number the opposition, they were beginning to be pressed really hard, that was until they received some support from the other divisions.

The opposition were completely caught off-guard as they didn't expect to be ambushed from both flanks.

"The Calvary is here, thank God." Elizabeth said as she could see that all of the enemy's attention was not solely focused on them anymore.

With the enemy having to focus on three different sides, this was causing them to experience some serious trouble, the only advantage they had was their numbers, but even that was decreasing at an alarming rate.

Madara kept observing the battle and the Uchiha decided that it was time to use the city to his advantage, the Uchiha awakened the Rinnegan and at the far east of the city summoned his giant ox and at the far west summoned his giant rhino.

He ordered the two beasts to start charging towards where the fight was happening, with a plan of decreasing the enemies numbers.

"All divisions fall back." Madara ordered.

"Huh? But why? Things were just getting fun." Elizabeth said as she was still enjoying slicing the limbs of her enemy's body.

"I will not repeat myself if you wish to stay there that's at your own risk."

"What do you mean at our own ri…"

Cleopatra didn't finish her question as she and everyone else could sense to big forces were heading their way.

"**ALL UNITS FALL BACK, FALL BACK NOW!"** Issei shouted as he could tell what Madara just brought to the battlefield.

The soldiers looked to the east and west and could see two giant beasts heading their way at full speed and it was causing them to start losing their composure.

"**DID YOU NOT HEAR THE MAN?! FUCKING RUN!"** Raynare shouted.

The ten divisions and their leaders decided to take the advice of Raynare and proceeded to fall back as quickly as possible.

The opposition followed the same strategy but quickly noticed that the two beasts were targeting them, if they moved back, the two beasts would slightly change their direction in order to still collide with the army.

With the enemy seeing that they cannot outrun the beasts they decided to stop running and to stand their ground, hoping their numbers would be enough to take on the two raging beasts.

As the beasts were edging closer and closer, the enemy decided to split themselves in half and each half charged towards one beast, however Madara's two summonings were not instructed to attack the enemy, they were instructed to attack the buildings that were surrounding the enemy, and the two beasts did exactly as they were instructed.

They bulldozed their way through large buildings and infrastructure that were in the enemy's area, and this was a massive turning point of the battle because the large buildings came crashing down on the enemy and it was causing their numbers to drop lack a sack of bricks.

Skyscrapers, hotels, tall office buildings, all different kinds of infrastructure were coming down on the opposition and it was really not looking good the enemy.

Madara summoned the rest of his pets using the animal path and massacre of the Old Satan Faction army began, the beasts were going around causing absolute mayhem and destruction for the opposition.

"All divisions advance, finish them off now."

The divisions released one more war cry then proceeded to join Madara's beasts in the extermination of the Old Satan Faction's army.

The opposition were dropping like flies, with their death count going from the hundreds to the thousands, it was a sight Madara was enjoying and a factor that gave his army newfound hope and belief that they can win this war.

On the other side of the city a familiar face was watching the events unfold and she was not happy with what was happening.

"Damn you Madara Uchiha, you are starting to become a pain in the ass (frustrated sigh) looks like I have no choice, I have to summon those two to join the fight." Katerea Leviathan said to herself.

The high ranking demon teleported to one of the undamaged buildings that were near the battlefield and was utterly disappointed at seeing her army on the back foot.

"**MADARA UCHIHA!"** Katerea shouted out loud and everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard furious demon.

'Hoooooo, that demon has returned, so she is the one responsible for this mess.' Madara thought to himself.

"**YOU'RE PROVING TO BE QUITE THE NUISANCE MADARA UCHIHA, FIRST YOU STOP OUR AMBUSH ON THE PEACE SUMMIT AND NOW YOU ARE INTERRUPTING AMBUSH ON KYOTO, YOU TRULY HAVE FORCED MY HAND MADARA UCHIHA, I DIDN'T WANT TO SUMMON THESE TWO UNLESS I ABSOLUTELY HAD TO, WELL LOOKS LIKE I ABSOLUTELY HAVE TO."**

Katerea extended both her hands to her sides and two magic circles appeared beside her.

(Slight panting+ Chuckling) "Come on out you two."

Two figures emerged from their respective magic circle and for those who were able to identify and recognize the two figures, they reached a level of shock they haven't experienced in quite some time.

"Is that…"

"It is, it's Yasaka and Tiamat." Azazel said while still staring at the two figures, however, something seemed off about them, when they took a closer look at the two ladies, they could see that they were covered with strange demonic markings and a glowing collar strapped around their necks.

"Come now ladies, the spotlight is yours, how about giving them a little show." Katerea suggested with a devilish smile, and when the two ladies heard her words they began powering up.

Soon Yasaka and Tiamat reached that stage where their powering up forced them to start transforming into their true forms.

A few seconds went by and everyone was now looking at the full giant nine tails and a giant light blue dragon, and both Yasaka's and Tiamat's attention was solely fixated on Madara.

"I'm not done yet." Katerea said, then snapped her fingers and the three giant stray devils that were causing terror appeared once again and they were standing beside Tiamat and Yasaka.

"This looks bad." Cleopatra said as she could sense the monstrous amount of energy coming from Tiamat and Yasaka.

"All Divisions fall back, this is my fight now." Madara said as he began stretching his neck.

Madara's army didn't want to fight with their commander especially the leaders as they knew when Madara said those words it's best to get out of the man's way, so they slowly started to back away from the opposition, Madara reverted his eyes back to the Sharingan and used Kamui to teleport himself closer to his opponents.

"This should be entertaining come on out** Perfect Form SUSANOOOO!" **

In a matter of seconds, the giant blue summoning emerged and was focusing on its opponents, ready to follow the will of Madara.

"Tch that thing again, well this time, it won't be so easy, Madara Uchiha." Katerea said while looking at the majestic Susanoo.

"The Susanoo vs the Nine Tails and Chaos Karma Dragon, this is going to be one hell of a fight." Azazel said as each side was ready for an all-out battle.

**And That's it, I tried a lot of new things with this chapter, what do you guys think of Kazami coming back into the story, and Madara being a commander of Kyoto's army anyway, tell me what you guys think, do you love it or hate it, I read all reviews, and with that being said.**

**Uchiha Wannabe Signing out peace. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Guess who's back, AHHHHHHHHHH, I'm sure you guys hate me right now, a lot of things have been happening in my personal life and I moved out, it's been a crazy few months but yes guys I am back, not completely like before, where I released a chapter a month but yeah I'm back, sorry for disappearing, hopefully, this will make it up to forgive me if this Chapter is not up to standard, I'm a bit rusty and I'm only now getting back into the game, now time for some answers. **

**Ruanriberiodasilva116: Thanks man, I really appreciate it, I'm glad you are enjoying the story, hope this will be to your liking and hope to see you around man.**

**Uchiha Power: Here is the update my son.**

**JM: I'm really sorry man, I know I disappeared and I hope I can make it up to you my son, here is the new chapter hope you like it and hope to see you still reading the story**

**Lystericus: You will find out in this chapter my son**

** .5: I get you and I take your criticism into account my good sir **

**webzayne717: My bad, first time writing, was getting used to all this. **

**Basically the End: I love you man, your reviews always make me smile, I really appreciate them, plus I would like to thank you for defending me with the whole Vali and Madara thing, I really appreciate that man, hope you keep reading and hope to hear more from you**

**Look2019: Thanks man, glad you Like it**

**Chakra Butler: Why thank you my son, I hope this chapter will also be to your liking.**

**Professor Goblitz: Huh thanks for the info, I just felt like the Stray devils and Jugo's berserker form had something in common.**

**Azrael and Bernael: Really Thanks man, hope you like this chapter and enjoy it as much as you did the previous one.**

**Arthr1tis: Heyyyyyyyy you noticed huh, XD good looking out, I think you the first person to notice that cameo, oh well the first to comment about it.**

**Kinghines21: Thanks my son, I hope this fight scene is also to your liking. **

**Glory over a new dawn: Love your name by the way, very unique, but thanks man, hope this fight scene is to your liking.**

**Henry Townshend1: Well well well Henry, this is the chapter were you will find out my son.**

**Issy786 :Here you go with the new chapter my son, sorry it too so long, hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or High School Dxd**

Speech: "Do not underestimate the ability of the Uchiha."

Inner thoughts: 'Is this what you meant Hashirama?'

Jutsu:** "Fire Style Fire Ball Jutsu."**

(Actions)

The battlefield was mimicking the characteristics of an abandoned ruin, it was dead silent with not a single person making a sound, or even thinking of making a sound.

"So is that what Madara used to defeat the Titan?" Elizabeth questioned in amazement as it was her first time seeing the full Susanoo with her own eyes.

"Yeah that's it, it's kinda crazy that Sensei has something so incredible hidden up his sleeve, I can never get used to seeing the Susanoo (Chuckle) it's just incredible." Issei said in awe.

"Neither side is making a move." Asuka commented as Madara and the opposition were just eyeing each other.

"Of course, they are being cautious, well, I think the enemy is the one being cautious, they know that Madara is someone not to be taken lightly, one wrong move and it could be the end for them, as for Madara I believe he is just analyzing them." Azazel explained as he was paying close attention to Madara's eyes.

"This is five against one, do you think that Madara can handle three powerful stray devils, plus Yasaka and Tiamat going all out?" Cleopatra questioned.

"My king will be fine, I can see that look in his eyes, he is fully prepared for what is standing right in front of him." Diana said with confidence.

"Of course, we would never doubt Sensei, his got this no matter what the odds are." Issei said with a reassuring smile.

"Yeap, no doubt about here, it will have to take the entire world to try and kill master, his for sure got this." Raynare added.

"You all have such faith in this man, it truly is something to behold, why? Why put so much trust and belief in a human? I know his strong but for you all to not even have a sliver of doubt, it truly is astounding." Cleopatra questioned.

(Everyone from Madara's group) "Because anyone who dares challenge the Uchiha (Chuckle) it will be their undoing."

Diana, Issei, Kalawarner, Raynare, and Asuka all burst into some light-hearted laughter as they found it humorous that all five of them said the exact same thing at the exact same time.

"Cleopatra, don't get us wrong, we understand the seriousness of the situation, but just watch and see, some way somehow, Madara always keeps finding ways to surprise us and change our opinion of him, after being around the man for six months, you pick up a lot of things about." Azazel said.

'For them to have such faith, let me fully observe what you are capable of Madara Uchiha.' Cleopatra thought to herself.

'So what's the plan Madara?' Hagoromo questioned.

'Simple it is to win Sage.'

(Chuckle) 'Of course, you would say that it was an idiotic question to ask, however, this is a different obstacle from the ones you have faced before in this world.'

'That may be true, however, the outcome will always remain the same, I will win regardless of the obstacle in front of me.'

(Chuckle) 'Let's see then, however, I must say that this nine-tailed fox does look like the female version of Kuruma.' Hagoromo commented.

'Who?' Madara questioned.

'Oh yes I forgot, you probably never realized but the tailed beasts in our world all had different names that are bestowed upon them.'

'You gave the beasts names?'

'Yes I did Madara, it was a way to make them feel more like living beings and less like beasts.'

'More like living beings huh? (Chuckle) of course, you would do something like that.'

'Yes Madara there are more than just animals, but of course, you looked at them differ...'

'They were tools for my goal, nothing more.' Madara said not giving Hagoromo the chance to finish his sentence.

'I hope that mindset has changed ghost of the Uchiha, for peace to be achieved both strength and love are necessary, let's see if you really meant those words.'

Madara chose not to respond, he put his attention back on his enemies, taking in every little detail about them and checking if there are any weaknesses and deficiencies in their stances.

The oppositions struck first with Tiamat launching straight for the Uchiha with incredible speeds, she tried to use her enormous legs to grab hold of the Susanoo's arms, however even though she was quick, Madara was quicker in terms of reaction and ordered the Susanoo to leap backwards to try and create some distance between them.

The second the Susanoo's feet reached the ground Yasaka appeared behind the blue summoning, the leader of the Youkai tired to use her nine tails to try and subdue the Uchiha, however, Madara anticipated her and used a decent amount of chakra to cover the Susanoo in a strong current of chidori.

Yasaka immediately backed away, however, Madara was not done with the nine-tailed fox as he ordered the Susanoo to face and he performed a cluster of hand signs that caused branches of wood to sprout from the ground at incredible speeds and they got a firm hold on the nine-tails' body.

Madara's effort proved to be in vain as, Yasaka's yellow fur glowed brightly and soon her entire body was on fire, burning the branches of wood that were keeping her immobile.

'Interesting so she can use fire huh, this means wood style will be ineffective against her and the dragon.

Speaking of dragons, Tiamat made another attempt to attack the Uchiha, however, while Yasaka was still preoccupied, burning the wood that was wrapped around her body, Madara had a small window to focus on Tiamat, as the blue dragon was edging closer and closer, Madara ordered the Susanoo to face Tiamat and the summoning grabbed hold of one Tiamat's legs and used all its strength to slam the dragon to the ground.

The Susanoo quickly unsheathed one of its swords and it was getting ready to stab the downed dragon, however, the Susanoo was blown to the side as it was hit with a wave of sound from the three screaming stray devils.

'Hmmmmmmm, so they can use sound as a weapon, and if all of them group together, just as they did now, it can cause an impressive assault.'

The opposition regrouped once again and all five of them were focusing on Madara once again.

'Ahhhhhhhh I see now, so the Nine-tails and the Dragon are the main attacking force and those three abominations are their support, if I try to attack the Nine-tails or the Dragon, those three will intervene and try to stop me from inflicting damage on their attack, by using that sound technique of theirs.'

'So what's the plan of action Madara?' Hagoromo questioned.

'I need to take down those three abominations first, if I can take down the support system of their team, it will give me more of a chance to injure both the Dragon and the Nine-tails.'

Madara now formulating a plan in his head, decided to release the Susanoo and he began his descend to a rooftop to a nearby building.

"What is he doing? What is he out of energy or something?" Cleopatra questioned as she was shocked to see the Susanoo dissipate.

"No that's not it, I'm not sure what he is doing but, it can't be because he has run out of energy, he is up to something." Azazel said as he kept his focus on Madara's face.

"What the? Don't tell me he has given up already." Katerea said in a state of confusion and suspicion.

Madara finally landed on the rooftop and brought his hands together to form a cross, and within a few seconds everyone could see wood sprout from the Uchiha's body, and it greatly confused them.

Soon the pieces of wood began to take form and they jumped from Madara's body, everyone in the battlefield apart from the Uchiha was in a state of shock as they now saw twenty-five Madaras enter the battlefield.

"Good God, I knew Lord Madara could make a clone of himself but to create twenty-five of him, this is just unthinkable." Kalawarner said as she has never witnessed anyone clone themselves that many times.

Katerea was speechless by what she was seeing, but quickly regained her composure, she quickly remembered that she has these five gigantic puppets and an army at her disposal, she need not to worry, or so she thought.

"Tell me something demon, do you want these clones to use Susanoo or not?" Madara questioned.

Everyone lost their minds when they heard Madara ask that question.

"Did Madara-sama just..."

"...ask her if his clones should use Susanoo or not?" Raynare said as she finished off Asuka question.

"There is just no ways, you can't tell me this human can produce twenty-five of those things, his power should be divided up evenly between his clones...yes of course...his bluffing, there is just no ways he can overpower me." Katerea said to herself.

"Wait? Shouldn't Sensei's power be divided up since he cloned himself twenty-five times, there is no way he can bring out twenty-five Susanoos." Issei said trying his best to understand Madara's bold question.

"Not necessarily." Diana said as she activated her Sharingan and was analyzing all the Madara's she could see.

"What do you mean Diana?" Sona questioned, as she and Rias finally regrouped with Madara's group.

"When my king was training me at the camp, I would spar against a clone of his, initially I thought the same thing, that if Madara was to clone himself, would he not be dividing his power in half..."

"...However that is not the case, Madara explained it to us when he creates a clone of himself, the clone is only slightly weaker than the original, maybe about ten to twenty percent weaker, (Chuckle) so they might actually be a possibility that those clones could use Susanoo." Azazel explained as he was finishing off Diana's sentence.

After hearing Azazel's words everyone apart from himself and Diana, eyes began to widen in shock and amazement.

"Dear God Madara, you keep surprising me every moment you can, you crazy bastard." Elizabeth said in amazement.

'You've got to teach me that Sensei' Issei said to himself as his respect for his teacher reached an astonishing new high, but not only him but also for Asuka, Kalawarner, and Raynare.

"So you choose not to answer huh, very well, the clones will use Susanoo."

Just as Madara uttered those words, everyone began to witness it, the clones were now manifesting their own Susanoo's and it was shocking Katerea to no end.

Soon enough everyone was now looking at twenty-five full-body Susanoos, all though they were not as big as the perfect-form, it was still beyond impressive and shocking for those who were witnessing Madara's display of power.

"Just look at that, it's breath taking." Elizabeth said, and everyone else couldn't help but agree with her statement.

"Come now, don't call this cheating, after all, you do have the Nine-tails and a dragon on your side." Madara said with a smirk.

'Tch, damn it, Damn it, **DAMN IT!** This damn human, he is just a fucking pain in the ass.' Katerea said to herself as the sudden change of events has seemed to cause her to doubt herself more.

Madara snapped his fingers and his clones responded immediately, soon each of his five opponents was surrounded by five Susanoos.

(Chuckle) "What a way to change the tie, Madara you cheeky devil." Azazel said with a smirk.

"What do you mean by that Azazel?" Cleopatra asked.

"It's simple, remember how at the beginning of the battle it was five versus one, with the odds not being in Madara's favor."

(Chuckle) "Ahhhhhhhhh now I get it, he has returned the favor with his opponents fighting five Susanoos all by themselves making it a five versus one once again." Elizabeth said with an amused smile.

"Advance." That was all Madara said and his clones began their assault on their opponents.

The battle raged on with destruction being a production of this intense fighting, streets began to crumble, buildings soon turned into rubble and the surrounding construction all but tumbled.

Tiamat was the only one who was doing well against Madara's clones, due to the fact she can fly out a situation when things were beginning to get a bit too much for her, but she knew she couldn't rest as the five clones assigned to her would still hunt her down, and use teamwork to bring her down from the sky.

Yasaka was only barely able to hold her own, the moment she would attack one clone, the others would pounce on her and inflict damage on the Nine-tailed fox, it was beginning to do quite a number on her endurance and stamina but even so, she was still able to carry on, doing her absolute best to come out victorious.

However the three stray devils were not fairing well against Madara's clones, they were being tossed around, being battered around and receiving some deep and serve cuts from the Susanoo's swords.

Madara's army and Katerea's army decided to fall back even more because if they stayed where they were, they would very much be caught in the crossfire.

Madara could see that the three stray devils were close to their end, therefore he ordered five of the clones that were assigned to each stray devil to push them as close to Katerea's army as possible, once they were at a reasonably close distance, to opposing army, Madara created three more clones and each clone dashed to each stray devil.

Once each clone was at their designated target, all three of them put their hands together and slowly brought them apart, however, a black orb could be seen manifesting within their hands.

"Demon, this where the battle changes dramatically for you, you and your Satan faction will fear the name Madara Uchiha and my divine power, witness true strength,** PLANETARY DEVASTATION!"** The original Madara shouted at the top of his lungs and each of his clones released their own black orb allowing them to ascend to the skies.

Diana broke out an amused smile as she more than anyone knows what happens after Madara utters those words.

"What's the smile for Diana?" Azazel questioned as she noticed the vampire's facial expression.

(Chuckle) "You are all about to witness what my king used to defeat me, Planetary Devastation, oh I remember that ability all too well."

Everyone looked at Diana, then shifted their attention back to the battlefield as they wanted to what the queen of the vampires was referring to.

The earth began to shake, and most individuals present on the battlefield began to lose their footing, the orbs initiated the inevitably and they started to pull everything nearby them.

Madara's clones retreated as they didn't want to be caught in the pull of Planetary Devastation, however, the stray devils were not so fortunate as they couldn't stop themselves from being pulled from each orb that was designated for them.

Chunks of the surface, buildings, and constructions were all being pulled with the stray devils and it was truly a sight to behold for all those witnessing this phenomenon for the first time, a good amount of soldiers from the opposing army could not escape the pull of Planetary Devastation and they were being sucked in.

Soon enough the sky was filled with three gigantic planetoids and with the planetoids being composed of living beings and debris, all that was alive in each planetoid were being crushed to death, and soon enough mass amounts of blood could be seen dripping from the planetoids.

Everyone just stood still and watched, what they could only describe as something a god can create.

Diana was greatly impressed.

Azazel was amazed.

Cleopatra was shocked.

Sona was speechless.

Rias was dumbfounded.

Elizabeth was moved by such power.

Issei was inspired by Madara's dominance.

Asuka was reassured that this man was serious about achieving world peace.

Kalawarner was in awe.

Raynare was glad that she is not Madara's enemy.

And as for Katerea, she was scared, absolutely terrified that she might actually lose again, but more than that she was doubtful, completely doubtful that she can defeat the human named Madara Uchiha.

Madara's army was amazed, fully and utterly amazed that this is the power of their commander, for that moment, his soldiers were completely fearless, as long as they have him leading them, they truly believed victory was a guarantee.

"Not yet, they still need the finishing touch,** AMATERASU!"**

With Madara's command, the three planetoids were set on fire with the infamous eternal black flames of the Amaterasu.

No one could anything but watch, some were even to the point that they couldn't blink because of what they were seeing.

"Now then, how about we let it rain, right? Demon?"

Katerea couldn't answer Madara, she was just a speechless statue.

"I will take that as a yes." Madara said and ordered the Planetoids to make their descent to the opposing army, with the full intention of destroying as many of the opposition as he can.

Katerea could only stand and watch as when the planetoids reached her army, their numbers were sinking faster than a rock thrown in a river, everything was just slow for her, she just watched as she sees countless of her soldiers being crushed, burnt and screaming in agony and pain.

She looked around her and just saw destruction and death, her master plan was crumbling in a manner she never thought possible.

Madara released his twenty-five clones, leaving only him, Yasaka and Tiamat left to do battle.

"Damn it...Y...A...S...A...K...A, T...I...A...M...A...T, I remove your limiters...go ahead girls...tear that bastard from limb to limb." Katerea commanded in an enraged whisper.

Katerea snapped her fingers and the collars around Yasaka's and Tiamat's neck began glowing, soon the two enormous entities were covered with demonic symbols and hieroglyphics, they both released and ear piercing scream and focused their now red glowing eyes on Madara.

They didn't waste time and charge straight for the Uchiha, completely disregarding tactic and solely focusing on killing.

Madara broke out his trademark smile and once again awakened the perfect-form Susanoo.

"**Come at me DRAGON, NINE-TAILS, show me what you've got."** Madara demanded as he two began his own charge two the blood lusted Yasaka and Tiamat.

As Madara was edging closer he prioritized Tiamat first, with her having the ability to fly, she would be quite a nuisance in this battle, therefore Madara ordered the Susanoo to jump and tackle the airborne Dragon.

Tiamat didn't expect Madara to do that or even for the Susanoo to jump to such incredible heights, and due to the momentum it gained from its charge, the Susanoo was heading her way and it was heading her way at incredible speeds.

The Susanoo hardened it's fist and was ready to strike Tiamat in the face, however just as the Susanoo's fist was about to make contact with the dragon face, the Susanoo was hit from it's left side by a building and flew in the direction the building was heading.

Eventually, the Susanoo landed and quickly regained it's fighting stance.

'Ah I see, that fox used it's tails to grab hold of a building and use it as a projectile to stop me from inflicting damage on her partner, hmph not bad thinking.'

Madara didn't have much time to think as Tiamat appeared in front of him once again and she quickly inhaled as much air as she could in order to strike Madara with as much fire as she could.

"**Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame."**

Tiamat's blue flames came into contact with Madara's orange flames and therefore a power struggle was initiated.

"To think that Madara has fire so intense it can keep Tiamat's own flames at bay, it madness." Cleopatra commented.

"A human's fire versus a dragon's fire, who would of that such a thing would happen." Azazel said.

'Impressive this dragon's fire is doing quite well against my own, in that case, I have to go beyond what she is capable of.' Madara said to himself with him now increasing the intensity of his flames, their appearance now being an extremely bright orange color.

Tiamat saw what Madara was doing and decided to also up the ante with her also increasing the intensity of her flames, this caused her flames and Madara flames to constantly go back and forth, with each side trying to dominate the other.

Yasaka could see that Madara was too preoccupied with Tiamat and decided to dash towards the Uchiha with the intention of making a sneak attack, however, Madara was well aware of this, in fact, that is what he wanted the Nine-tailed fox to do.

'Let's see if my hypothesis is correct.'

'What hypothesis Madara?' Hagoromo questioned as he was wondering why Madara would allow himself to be wide open.

'You will see.'

Madara quickly gathered as much Sen-Jutsu as he could and within an instant he was in Sage mode, causing his flames to reach a new level of intensity and they immediately changed color going from bright orange to bright blue.

Tiamat pushed herself as well, however it was evident that Madara was beginning to overpower the Chaos Karma Dragon.

Madara decided to go all out and he added Amaterasu to his own flames, giving them the ultimate power-up, Tiamat was losing the power struggle and she was losing it badly it was only a matter of time before she is engulfed by Madara's fire.

Yasaka was edging closer and closer to Madara but he noticed it, she was slowing down, this caused him to smile while blowing his fire.

'Come now Nine-tails, prove me right.'

Tiamat was only a few seconds from being burnt, the dragon was now preparing for the end, with Yasaka seeing this, she completely abandoned the idea of trying to attack Madara, and rushed to Tiamat's side, moving as fast as she can to save her partner, and fortunately for she was fast enough to push herself and Tiamat out of the way of Madara's flames.

'Ah just as I suspected.'

'What do you mean Madara, what are you getting at?" Hagoromo questioned.

'They are protecting each other.' Madara stated.

'Of course, they would, they are partners, what would you expect?'

'No this is different Sage.'

'No, it isn't, she protected her partner because if she would have lost the dragon, their team would lose the advantage.'

'Incorrect, if their objective was to win, then the Nine-tails would have sacrificed the dragon in order to strike me down, that is why I left myself wide open, I wanted to see if the fox would take this opportunity or would she go back to save her partner, which can only mean one thing.'

'And that is?' Hagoromo questioned.

'There is still a part of her mind that is not influenced by that demon's mind control.'

'Are you serious?'

'Yes, I notice it earlier, if she was completely controlled then she would have not hit me with that building, like I said if their objective is to win, then killing your target takes priority, worrying about your partner's safety is secondary, however, that was not the case, the fox made sure I didn't even get a touch on the dragon, it would have been more beneficial for her to actually allow me to engage with the dragon so that she can form a sneak attack while I'm preoccupied, but no she quickly grabbed a building and threw it towards me, doing her best to protect her partner.' Madara explained.

'Ah, I see, very clever, so with you focusing all your attention on the Dragon…'

'I wanted to see if the good within the fox would act and try to protect her partner, which in this case it did.' Madara said finishing off Hagoromo's sentence.

'So now what?' Hagoromo questioned.

'The Nine-tails has a daughter doesn't she?'

'Yes she does Madara, but what does she have to do with this?'

'You will see, right now I just need to separate those two.'

With Madara now formulating a plan he ordered the Susanoo to form some Yasaka beads, and their sole target was Tiamat.

The Chaos Karma dragon decided to get some air to avoid being hit, however, Madara just kept launching more and more beads towards the dragon, causing Tiamat to constantly dodge and outmaneuver Madara's projectiles.

With Madara creating some space between Yasaka and Tiamat, the Uchiha dashed straight towards the Nine-tailed fox, with a plan for the leader of the Youkai.

Yasaka saw Madara charging and decided to charge as well, however for the split second her eyes made contact with the Uchiha and that was all our protagonist needed.

"Mama, you wouldn't hurt me now would you?"

Yasaka stopped dead in her tracks, as she couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing, encased inside the Susanoo was not Madara but instead, her baby girl Konou.

"Where have you been Mama? I've been so lonely without you."

Yasaka just stood still, not moving as this moment right now was a bit too much for her.

Katerea couldn't understand why Yasaka stopped, actually, everyone couldn't understand, it was just strange to them how stopped moving.

"What a minute Madara is doing that thing again." Sona said.

(Everyone) "What thing?"

"If any of you watched the fight between Madara and Riser, then you will all remember that Madara looked Riser in the eye and within an instant Riser stop fighting just like how Yasaka is doing right now." Sona explained.

"Oh yes, I do remember, I believe it's one of his abilities." Diana said.

"It must be one hell of an ability, it stopped Yasaka dead in her tracks." Cleopatra stated.

Tiamat couldn't understand why, Yasaka stopped, but decided to ignore it and head straight for Madara.

"Mama help me! The big scary dragon is gonna hurt me."

With Yasaka hearing those words she quickly shifted her attention to Tiamat and could see that she heading straight for her baby girl.

For all that is good and, mighty Yasaka used every single muscle in her body to dash straight for Tiamat and bring the dragon down.

"What in the fuck is going on?!" Katerea asked out load as Yasaka's actions were not only shocking her but it was shocking everyone on the battlefield except for Madara.

"Why is Yasaka all of a sudden protecting Madara and attacking Tiamat?" Raynare questioned.

"It has to be that ability of his, Madara has somehow gotten into the head of Yasaka, just like how he did with Riser." Sona explained.

"Oh yeah, Sensei used that on me once, I remember, it was the first time I spoke to Ddraig, he was able to get into my head, I think it has to do with his eyes." Issei said.

"Well whatever ability it is, it sure is effective." Azazel said as he was impressed Madara could cause Yasaka to turn on Tiamat.

The fight between the two raged on, with Tiamat not understanding what is going on with Yasaka, and Yasaka doing all she can to protect her baby girl.

Katerea just couldn't understand what was going on, she was wondering if the collar on Yasaka was becoming faulty, regardless this was not a pleasant turn of events.

There came a point where Yasaka and Tiamat's face were a few inches apart and that was opening Madara was waiting for, he dashed straight to the two beasts and punched them with as much strength as the Susanoo could muster, and it completely caught the two ladies off-guard, Madara quickly ordered the Susanoo to unsheathe two swords and within a split second, Madara was able to cut the collars on Tiamat and Yasaka.

That was all it took for Yasaka and Tiamat to be free from Katerea's influence, the two ladies began losing consciousness and they were now reverting back to their human forms, Madara ordered the Susanoo to grab hold of the two ladies, and brought them into the diamond he was encased in.

Katerea dropped to her knees, just like that her master plan ended in complete failure, she lost all will to fight and to push on, she has completely given up.

Madara made his way towards his group and handed them the two unconscious ladies, then after he made his way to Katerea, as there was much to discuss with that demon.

Katerea just saw the Susanoo head her way and the fear she was experiencing was like nothing she has ever experienced, she was afraid, so very afraid of what Madara might do to her, as much as she ordered her body to move, to create a portal, to get out of thee, she couldn't it's as if she was chained.

Eventually, Madara reached the rooftop she was at and released Susanoo so that he can have a face to face conversation, with the demon.

"What's wrong demon? I thought you said you were going to kill me, what happen that confidence of yours huh?" Madara questioned as he was now in front of a kneeling Katerea.

She chose not to respond, just deciding to accept her fate, there was no point in opposing the man in front of her anymore.

"Hmph very well then, begone demon." Madara said as he placed his hand on top of her head and used the human path to extract the soul of Katerea and gain all the information that she was storing in her head, this, of course, meant, that her body dropped to the floor, now being nothing but a corpse.

"So much information, I will need time to dissect it all." Madara said as he was being folded with tons of information.

***1 Hour later***

Order was now being exercised with Youkai army get hold of the situation, and restraining any alive soldiers of Katerea's army, they also were taking into account the damage that was done to the city, and estimating how long it will take to rebuild.

Madara decided to regroup with his group at Yasaka's temple, and he was immediately greeted with praise and affection.

"As usual, you never cease to amaze us Madara Uchiha." Azazel said while smirking at Madara.

"Damn it Sensei, you were so cool, you have got to teach how to do that cloning thing of yours." Issei requested.

"I'm glad you made it back safely big brother." Asia said with a gentle smile, then got close to him to give him a full examination.

"Child I am not injured, you do not have to exam me." Madara said, however, his words fell on deaf ears, as Asia continued to check her older brother's body for any potential injuries.

"Young Asia making sure her older brother is alright, it really is adorable." Elizabeth stated as she now made an appearance.

"It's annoying." Madara responded.

He immediately felt a sharp pain on his right arm as Asia was pinching him for his comments.

"You did your job, now let me do mine as your little sister, big brother." Asia said.

"Yeah you are not gonna win this fight, my King, unfortunately, you have people that worry and care for you." Diana said as she too made an appearance.

Eventually, the whole of Madara's group appeared and inevitably chatting commenced.

"I'm assuming the Nine-tails and the Dragon are resting and recovering inside the temple?" Madara questioned.

"Yes, that punch you gave both of them, knocked them out completely." Azazel said.

"Ah I see, either way, I will speak to her later, I shall be departing now, I want to go over the information I collected from that demon." Madara said.

"Well if you are going, so am I, I'm not really a student of Kouh Academy, so I don't really belong on their field trip." Asuka said.

"Me too, my king, where you go I go." Diana said.

"I suppose we should leave as well Cleo, we not really high school students." Elizabeth.

"I hope you guys can still enjoy your field trip, even though half the city is destroyed." Asuka said to Issei and Asia.

"Very well then, let us depart, Hyoudou, Asia we will see you when your trip is over." Madara said then prepared himself to use Kamui.

"**WAIT!"**

Everyone quickly shifted their attention to the temple's entrance and they could see a fully conscious Yasaka in a yellow Kimono.

"Won't you all please come in, there is much to discuss, especially you Madara Uchiha, there is no way I can allow you to leave without having an interaction with the man that not only saved me but, my city and faction from certain doom."

"Hoooooooo so you are able to stand huh?" Madara questioned.

(Chuckle) "That's only due to the healing power of your little sister here, a punch like that would of at least had me unconscious for a few days.

"Very well then, let's see what you want to discuss about, Nine-tails."

"Please, call me Yasaka."

***The temple's master Lounge***

"Firstly I would like to offer my gratitude and appreciation for your intervention if it wasn't for you all my city and my people would have surely crumbled." Yasaka said as she was bowing before everyone who was involved in the salvation of Kyoto.

Madara: No response.

Azazel: "Anytime Yasaka."

Elizabeth: "I was looking for some fun and I got some."

Cleopatra: "I was watching out for this idiot, but of course I would help Yasaka, you and I go way back."

Issei: (Nervous chuckling) "Not…a…problem."

Asia: "It was our pleasure."

Asuka: "I was bored so I just followed them around."

Raynare: "Meh it all worked out in the end."

Kalawarner: "Just another day in the office."

Sona: "Of course we would help Lady Yasaka."

Rias: "I just feel bad that we couldn't keep the damage to a minimum, but hey it was out of our control."

"A special thanks, goes to you Madara Uchiha, I heard from my assistant that, you ordered my army and it was due to your leadership, that the tide of the battle was able to change, in Kyoto's favor, I am forever in your debt Sir, for protecting my city, my people, my daughter and of course freeing me, from that hell."

"Raise your head woman, that's more than enough, you do…"

Madara was not able to finish his sentence as Konou came barging in, and she was running with the sole intention of tackling one person.

Everyone thought that she was going straight for her mother, however, that was not her target, her target was a certain long spiky-haired individual.

"Papa!"

(Everyone) "PAPA?

When Konou reached Madara she jumped and gave the Uchiha an affectionate hug.

"What did you call me?" Madara questioned in a state of confusion.

"Papa!" Konou said with a bright smile.

'Me, a father, has this child lost her mind?' Madara thought to himself.

"Brat I am not your father, where would even come up with such an idea?" Madara questioned.

"No, you are my Papa, you saved Mama and brought her back to me, only my Papa would do such a thing."

(Everyone): Amused smiles and laughter

(Chuckle) "It would seem that my daughter has taken a liking to you, Madara Uchiha." Yasaka stated.

'Well, this is interesting.' Hagoromo commented.

'You are enjoying this aren't you Sage?'

'But of course, Madara, welcome to fatherhood.' Hagoromo said with an amused tone.

'Me a father? It never once occurred to create a child, and now this brat wishes to take the role of my daughter.'

'What can we say, Madara, this is the result of your new will, love attracts, to her, you performed a loving act, therefore she has decided to love you, it was the same with Hashirama, remember how everyone loved your friend?'

'Of course, I do, he was even elected as the First Hokage.' Madara responded.

'It was for his loving acts, and now it looks like it's your turn to receive some love, for your actions.'

Madara just remained silent and pondered the words of Hagoromo, it was now his turn to receive some love, for his actions.

"Hey Papa, don't go just yet, please stay a little longer, I want to be able to spend time with both you and Mama."

Madara still remained silent, his words echoing in his mind, for peace to be achieved, both strength and love are necessary.

"Let me finish my conversation with your mother, child." Madara requested.

Although that was not the answer Konou wanted to her, she let go of Madara and allowed him to continue his conversation with Yasaka.

"You must know the reason why I came to Kyoto in the first place, Yasaka." Madara said as shifted his attention to the Youkai leader.

"Of course, the Dragon's gate right?"

"I want access to it." Madara demanded.

"Done, it's the least I can do, anything else?"

"An alliance with your faction." Madara continued.

"As if I was gonna let you walk out without even attempting to form one (Chuckle) of course Madara Uchiha, anything else?"

"An introduction to the Shinto goddess Amaterasu." Madara concluded.

Yasaka raised her eyebrow at that request, it was something she wasn't expecting from the Uchiha.

"The last one, I cannot fulfill." Yasaka said.

"How come? I was told you were friends with her."

"Even so, I still cannot guarantee it, Amaterasu is like a free spirit, she does as she pleases and also she has a strong animosity to the male gender, only a select few males can request an audience with Amaterasu, forgive me Madara, but your last request is something out of my power."

"What do you mean by animosity to the male gender, Yasaka?" Azazel questioned.

(Deep Sigh) "Amaterasu has not had the greatest of times with men, her relationship with her brothers is proof of this, the bond those three share is out of obligation not out of love, they meet and talk as it's their responsibility as Shinto deities, apart from that, their relationship with one another is non-existing."

"Is that all?" Madara questioned.

"Not really, let me go in-depth, I'm sure that you at least know a good amount of Amaterasu's origin, therefore, I won't go much into her past, however, one thing is evident, Amaterasu is head and shoulders above her brothers, Amaterasu rules the heavens, and that is something her brothers cannot accept, especially Susanoo, as he once challenged his sister, to the right to rule but eventually lost to her, the relationship between her brothers grew worse due to the fact that their father Izanagi, favored and loved Amaterasu the most."

"Continue." Madara demanded.

"Throughout the years, Amaterasu has seen her brothers do as they please, and concluded that it was a characteristic of men to want to dominate and be the superior gender, this belief was reinforced when you look at the history of this world, Men have always pursed power and control over the world and the female gender, Amaterasu sees this as oppression, she is disgusted at the fact that the world has mainly been a male-dominated playground, even in the supernatural world, she holds the same conclusion, to her all men are the same except for a few."

"And who are they?" Madara questioned.

"That would be me, my father and her father." Jesus stated as he now took control of Asuka's body.

"So what I heard was true, you finally back Jesus." Yasaka said with a warm smile.

"Long time, no see Yasaka, hope you have been doing well, and yes, I have finally returned."

"I've been well Jesus, but yes what the son of God said was true, only three men have Amaterasu's absolute respect, Jesus Christ, God of the Bible and her father Izanagi, there are a few more she can tolerate, but it's those three, Amaterasu wouldn't mind sharing a laugh with and spending the day with, for the rest of the male gender, you are all the same to her, oppressors of the world and women, selfish creatures, that cannot accept women as your equals."

"Interesting." Azazel said.

"I suppose so, unfortunately, my friend cannot see that all men are not monsters, so you see Madara, asking Amaterasu to meet with you is asking for the impossible, the only way I can think of you gaining an audience with her is by you grabbing her attention, she must be interested and see it as worthy of her time, however, keep doing what you are doing, eventually your actions will attract her, she is well aware of who you are, but you still have not interested her enough for her to want to speak to you, she just sees you as another powerhouse, making a name for himself in the supernatural world."

"Hmph, I see, very well then, I won't waste my time chasing a biased goddess." Madara said

"That would be smart." Yasaka said.

"There is no point in staying here any longer, I shall be departing."

"No Papa please, don't go just yet." Konou begged.

"Leaving so soon, I was hoping that you would stay for the festival." Yasaka said.

Madara narrowed his eyes when Yasaka said festival.

"What festival?" Madara questioned

"A festival for the salvation of Kyoto, it's a way to the rise the spirits of the people, and besides Madara, there is someone who also wishes to speak to you."

"The Dragon isn't it?" Madara questioned.

(Chuckle) "Well there goes the surprise, but yes, Tiamat wishes to speak with you as well as you Red Dragon Emperor." Yasaka said now shifting her attention from Madara to Issei.

"Me? Why me?" Issei questioned in a state of confusion.

"Seems as if she has unfinished business, with your partner, isn't that right Ddraig?"

"**Argh don't remind me."** Ddraig said as he spoke through the sacred gear.

"So what do you say Papa? Are you gonna stick around for the Festival? Please stay, I would love to show you my kimono."

"I don't have time fo…"

"Oh come on Madara, have some fun once in a while, what's the harm in staying for a little festival?" Elizabeth questioned, not giving Madara a chance to finish his sentence.

"Yeah come on Master, have some fun for while." Raynare suggested.

"A festival does sound nice." Asuka said as she has never experienced a festival in Kyoto before.

Asia: **"**Yeah Big brother Please,** PLEASE!** just stay for the festival,** PLEASE!"**

Azazel: "Yeah why not Madara, how about you take a break, you have been moving non-stop."

Diana: "It would be a nice way to unwind my King."

Hagoromo: 'Come now Madara, enjoy yourself, you've earned it.'

Everyone did their level best to try to convince Madara, to take a load off and enjoy himself, at least for the festival, then they would not stand in his way if he wishes to leave.

(Subtle Sigh) "Fine, I will stay for the festival, but only for the festival." Madara stated.

"Excellent, now all we need to get is your measurements." Yasaka said with a grin.

"Measurements for what?"

"For your Kimono, of course, you need to dress the part after all."

"Not happening, I will not be wearing that."

"Oh come o…"

Yasaka didn't dare finish her sentence as Madara's stare didn't allow her to

"Don't push it." Madara said.

"Okay…okay, no Kimono, that's fine, you can wear whatever you like."

"But don't you think it's a little early to be hosting a festival after all that has happened to the city and your people?" Sona questioned.

"Hmmmmmmm, I can understand where you are coming from, with parts of the city being damaged and the many casualties that have occurred, however, the festival is for the salvation of Kyoto, but only that, it is a means to honor all those that have lost their lives today, to always remember them, we understand that mourning is a natural thing to do, however, we also believe in celebrating a life that has parted, the other reason for the festival is to raise the spirits of the people, and bring a sense of comfort and hope back into their lives, as for city don't worry about that, I have very capable Youkai under me, that able to repair all the damage, in an absurdly short amount of time."

"I see." Sona responded

***A few Hours Later at the Festival***

***Fire Works***

Celebration and joy were in the air as the people of Kyoto united for this special occasion to remember and celebrate the lives of their fallen brothers and sisters, mothers and fathers, friends and lovers, it was, of course, a sad day with all the disaster that has happened but it was also a special day as the city was saved by a group of outsiders, who did all they could, and for that these outsiders were treated as heroes and celebrities.

To honor them various parts of Kyoto that was being repaired would be named after them, from streets to buildings, to parks and various other landmarks however the ultimate honor was for our Sharingan wielding protagonist, as this day would now forever be known as the Day of Madara Uchiha, the day a powerful human came to Kyoto and saved from destruction but not only that it is also the day this human returned Kyoto's leader.

"So this is how gods feel huh." Kalawarner said as she and the rest of her group were being worshiped and praised all over the festival.

(Nervous Chuckle) "Yeah this feels weird, I'm not used to this kind of attention." Issei said as he just kept waving at all the people that were cheering for them.

"Trust me you get used to it, this kind of thing gets old fast." Elizabeth stated as she is more than used to being the center of attention.

"They sure went all out for us, didn't they?" Raynare questioned as all that was happening was a bit too hectic for her.

"Might as well enjoy it, they went through all this trouble for us to have a great time." Asuka suggested.

"I suppose you are right." Azazel replied.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me."

"What is it Asia." Cleopatra questioned.

"Has anyone seen Lady Yasaka and Big brother?" Asia questioned.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen Sensei and Lady Yasaka all evening." Issei said.

"That's because they are together, Yasaka wanted to have a private conversation with Madara." Azazel said while accepting some food from a local.

"I wonder what they could be talking about?" Elizabeth questioned while accepting a bouquet of roses.

"It must be something important if they have to have it in private." Diana said with her giving a loving hug to a little girl who ran up to her with a bright smile.

***With Madara and Yasaka***

Madara and Yasaka were currently on top of a hill that was overlooking the festival, however, they were not completely alone as Konou followed them to the top of the hill, currently, she was being carried by Yasaka as she grew tired and sleepy.

"The Day of Madara Uchiha, has a nice ring to it, wouldn't you agree, my hero?" Yasaka questioned with a teasing tone.

"I couldn't care for such things, praise is not a priority to me." Madara said while overlooking the city.

Yasaka was amazed that this man was receiving the love of a hero, the praise of a champion, the glory of a warrior and he doesn't really care about it, most humans she knows would do anything for the position Madara is in and yet it was nothing to the man that was beside her.

"So tell me, woman, why have you brought me here?"

Yasaka shifted her attention to Konou and could see that her daughter was sleeping peacefully in her arms, she smiled at that, then brought her attention back to Madara.

"Madara Uchiha, please, tell me your story." Yasaka requested.

Madara was slightly taken aback by her question, but instantly regained his composure and continued looking at the city.

"What do you mean by that?" Madara questioned.

"You know exactly what I mean, your origin, where you are from, your goals and your motives for doing the things you are doing."

'I suppose the time would come where I would have to tell someone about my past.'

'So you gonna tell her everything?' Hagoromo questioned.

'No, she will not know the entire truth.' Madara replied.

"My story huh?"

"Yes your story Madara Uchiha, I have never heard of a human possessing Chakra, Sen-Jutsu and power that is close to the gods, I must know where you are from and what truly is your goal." Yasaka stated.

"Very well then…(Slight Pause)…I come from a faraway land, a country that is completely isolated from the rest of the world and the supernatural world, a land that was populated by humans alone that possessed Chakra."

"Continue."

"I Madara of the Uchiha was born in the Warring States Period, a time of war and hell, the average lifespan of a ninja was about thirty years old if you were lucky."

"Ninja?" Yasaka questioned.

"Yes, from where I was from, clans and villages were composed of ninja's."

"Ah I see, so you are from the Uchiha clan?" Yasaka questioned.

"Yes and unfortunately during the time of my birth and existence my clan was at war with a rival clan, the Senju clan, The Uchiha and the Senju were like oil and water, when one nation hired the Uchiha, their enemies would hire the Senju and thus began the hatred between the two clans, I Madara Uchiha was born with exceptional Chakra and was thrusted into battle from a young age, and it was there I saw the accursed hell known as war."

"From a young age…you were already experiencing…war?" Yasaka questioned in disbelief, she was visibly shaken from what Madara has just shared with her.

"Like I said it was war, children were often thrown into the feud between the Uchiha and Senju and as a result, many young boys and girls died, I myself was the eldest of five sons and by the age of twelve I had already lost three of my younger brothers."

Yasaka was visibly shocked at what Madara has said, she couldn't believe such a story could exist.

"No mercy was shown even to a child, it wasn't uncommon for an adult to brutally murder a child of a rival clan, it was war after all, and I have seen it with my own eyes, I remember the death of my youngest brother and how the Senju, left him a bloody mess."

"You poor thing…" Yasaka said.

"After the deaths of so many of my brethren, I grow tired of the fighting, I just wanted it to stop, therefore I resolved myself to protecting the only younger brother I had left and instill peace, not only between the Uchiha and Senju, but to all ninjas, I never wanted a child to experience what I went through, however, the future doesn't always go the way to want it to go, time passed, I grew stronger however I couldn't protect my younger brother, I was ultimately manipulated and I failed in creating my dream for peace."

Yasaka couldn't help but shed a few tears at Madara's story, it was too overwhelming.

"So…what happened…to your people?"

"They're extinct, I am the only surviving member of the Uchiha, that is why when I left the land of my birth and came here, I grew to understand the situation in the supernatural world and I am still learning more, with this information the flames of my dream reignited once again and I decided this time I will do all that I can to foster World Peace." Madara said while looking at his right palm.

"What happened to the country that you came from, and all the other humans that possessed Chakra?"

"They are all gone, only I Madara Uchiha remain in this world." Madara said now looking back to the city.

More tears fell from Yasaka's face.

"Aren't you lonely?"

Madara didn't respond and just kept looking at the city.

"So what makes you think that this time you will be able to achieve World Peace?" Yasaka questioned seeing that Madara didn't want to answer her initial question.

"Two things, one, the combination of Love and Power, the first time I tried to foster World Peace, I believed power was the only true necessity, I was wrong, I was missing the other piece, two I tried to do things by myself, I never had a group of followers this large before dedicated to my goal, I'm beginning to understand that I will need others to achieve my goal, I was narrow-minded, however this time, I will do things differently."

"That's why you wanted an alliance with me." Yasaka presumed.

"Yes, a friend of mine once told me that I didn't have to do things all by myself, after the death of my brother, I wanted no one to stand behind me or even beside me, believing that power was the only partner I needed, that's what blinded me, manipulated me, damned me into failure, it's only now that I understand that I needed love as well, to have both strength and love, that is my answer now, I now believe that I can achieve my dream properly this time."

Yasaka just stared into Madara's eyes and could see the determination the Uchiha held, it was something she couldn't help but be drawn to, a man with a dream.

"I believe you can do it Papa." Madara and Yasaka shifted their attention to Konou who had her eyes open.

"Konou? How long have you been awake?" Yasaka questioned.

"I have always been awake Mama, I just pretended to sleep so I could her Papa's story as well."

(Chuckle) "Sneaky little brat." Madara said.

Konou forced her mother to release her and the young Youkai made her way to Madara and looked up into his eyes.

"I really do believe in you Papa, I watched how you were able to control the army and save the city, it was something special, like a fairy tale story, but I saw it with my own eyes, you were amazing, the kind of person I want to be like, a hero." Konou said then took hold of Madara's right hand.

Madara was once again stunned at the admiration this child held for him.

Their interaction brought a smile to Yasaka's face, she has never seen Konou take such a liking to someone apart from Yasaka herself, but she too can see it, that Madara Uchiha was indeed a special person, if anyone was to be Konou's father, Yasaka would be more then happy for it to be the man standing right in front of her.

"I know you can do it Papa, this time you will be able to make your dream come true, and I will be there to cheer you on." Konou said with a bright smile.

Madara's eyes widen slightly when looking and listening to the child.

'Such belief, what's with this brat?'

'It's the same love you experienced from Asia.' Hagoromo stated.

Madara's mind re-winded the clock and it flashed memories of the times Asia, showed such affection to the Uchiha.

"You really have chosen me as your father haven't you child?" Madara questioned.

"One hundred percent, I wouldn't want anyone else to be my Papa, you are strong, smart, cool and kind, you are the only I person I will accept to be my Papa, the only one." Konou said with a determined face.

(Chuckle) "Hmph very well then, I see you have made your decision and will not waiver from it."

"You know, with you being Konou's father, that would make you my husband." Yasaka said as she went to Madara's other side and took hold of his left hand.

"Yasaka and Konou Uchiha, I like the sound of that." Yasaka said while looking at Madara.

***Fire Works***

All three of them looked up into the night sky and saw that the firework show has begun.

"Wow, it's so pretty." Konou commented.

Madara paused for a minute, to really grasp what was happening around him, he looked to his right and saw a young child, with a gleam in her eyes, a sparkle in her smile, he could tell that she was happier then she ever has been in the past.

Next, he looked to his left and saw a beautiful woman beside him, with faith and hope in her eyes and a sense of joy and comfort in her smile, he could see it, he was the cause of these two's strong emotions.

He shifted his attention back to the fireworks, and his famous words began echoing in his mind again.

'Strength and Love…'

'Sorry to break your little moment Madara but…'

'I know Sage, she is here.' Madara said.

'She really has taken a liking to you hasn't she?' Hagoromo questioned.

'She did say she would be watching me.' Madara said.

'It has been a while since we have encountered her, if I am not mistaken, the last time you came into contact with her was before the peace summit right?'

'Yes, it was.' Madara replied.

'What do you think she wants?' Hagoromo questioned.

'I can tell she is not here to attack me, this isn't the place, the situation would not work for her, as strong as she is, she knows that I can be dangerous, there is no ways she can win easily, if a fight was to break out, all my followers would be on alert and would assist me, this would be a disadvantage for her, plus the Nine-tails is right next to me.'

'But honestly this Ophis, she really does want you huh.'

'She must be running out of time.' Madara assumed.

'How come? How did you get to that conclusion?'

'This is sloppy, she is doing very badly at hiding her presence, the first time I came into contact with her, I only noticed her the moment I came out of the factory, but of course, she wanted me to notice her, before that, I couldn't tell that I was being watched, it seems that she is rushing, I do remember a magician that was attacking the peace summit, telling me that the Khaos Brigade was growing tired of Ophis's will and want a change in leadership, I believe because of that, she is having to rush her plan.'

'Ah, I see, she is running out of time and her position is under threat.'

'Yes, it looks like I may have an encounter with her sooner then she would have wanted, I remember she said she wanted me to be stronger, but now it looks like she can't afford to wait, the time will come when I will need to fight her and I can see she is waiting for me to be completely alone for that to happen.'

'Be careful with her Madara, this may be your greatest test in this world.'

'That may be true, I can sense it, her power is like nothing I have sensed before in this world, she is on another level compared to the opponents I have faced.'

Madara looked down to the city and narrowed his sight to a particular street that was very quiet, and there he could see her, she was looking straight at him with determined eyes.

'I take it back Sage, she wants me to see her, she wants me to know that she is coming for me.'

'I can see it in her eyes, best you brace yourself for an intense fight ghost of the Uchiha.'

Ophis took one more look at Madara, then within a blink of an eye, she vanished.

Yasaka shifted her attention from the fireworks to Madara and could see that the Uchiha was holding a serious expression.

"What's wrong dear? Is something bothering you?" Yasaka questioned.

"I remembered that there is something that I need to do." Madara responded.

Yasaka wanted to ask what was he referring to, but stopped mid-action, she could tell that it was something very serious and none of her business.

"Just be careful okay, and make sure to come back to me and your daughter."

Madara looked at her, through the corner of his eye, and could see she was giving him a warm and loving smile.

Konou was too busy being preoccupied by the fireworks that she didn't notice that Madara and Yasaka were having a conversation.

"You wouldn't want to leave me and her alone after you have made such an impression on us now would you dear?" Yasaka questioned.

Madara just shifted his attention back to the city.

"Hmph."

***The Next Day***

Madara and his group that was heading back to Tokyo with him were currently at the train station waiting for their train to arrive.

(Yawn) "Why did we have to be leaving so early?" Asuka questioned as she was still tired from a lack of sleep, the festival went on longer than she had expected.

"Stay if that's what you desire." Madara responded.

(Yawn) "No, no, I'm not a student of Kouh Academy, besides I kinda miss home, we haven't been there in a while."

"I must say that this is impressive." Diana stated.

"What is?" Madara questioned.

"How they were able to repair the train station in one day, looks like Yasaka wasn't lying when she said, her people work fast with the repairs."

"Perhaps I should hire her people, then maybe the rebuild of London would go much quicker." Elizabeth said as she was looking at the impressive work of Yasaka's people.

"London wouldn't need a rebuild if you two, didn't go crazy trying to kill each other." Cleopatra stated.

Madara and Elizabeth both shifted their attention to Cleopatra and looked at her with a bored expression.

Madara: "Hmph."

Elizabeth: "Whatever Cleo."

(Sigh) "I swear you two were made for each other." Cleopatra said.

"You guys are already here?" Rias questioned as she just made it to the train station with Sona, Akeno, Kiba and Tsubaki.

(Yawn) "Yeap, Madara-sama here wanted to leave early." Asuka responded.

**Intercom: "Attention all passengers, the bullet train departing from Kyoto to Tokyo, will be arriving shortly, please make sure you have your ticket ready."**

"Well looks like we should be getting ready." Sona said.

"**Heyyyyyyyyy!"**

Everyone shifted their attention to where the noise was coming from and could see Konou running towards them however she was not alone as Asia, Issei, Azazel, Raynare, Kalawarner, Yasaka, and a beautiful young woman with pale white skin and light blue hair were also heading their way.

(Yawn) "It's too early for such noise honestly." Asuka said, doing her best to keep her eyes open.

Konou dodged all the people she was not interested in and when she was close to her target, she leaped and gave Madara a very affectionate hug.

"Come now you guys weren't just gonna leave without saying goodbye now would you?" Azazel questioned as he and the rest of the group were making their way to Madara's group.

"Ncawww ain't this sweet, you guys came to wish us goodbye." Elizabeth said.

"But honestly, why are you guys leaving at this time, it's so fucking early." Raynare said.

(Yawn) "Tell me about, but you know Madara-sama, he is always on the move." Asuka responded.

(Sigh) "Yeap we know exactly how big brother is." Asia said in an exhausted tone.

"Come now Konou, give your father some space and some room to breath." Yasaka requested from her daughter, however, Konou refused to listen, instead, she tightened her grip on Madara's body.

"Come now Konou, give your fath…"

"**I DON'T WANT TO!"** Konou shouted in an outburst.

Everyone was slightly stunned by Konou's actions.

"I'm scared if I do, you gonna leave and not come back Papa, I'm scared that I won't have a Papa again, please Papa…please stay, I will be a good girl I promise, just please don't leave me and Mama." Konou requested with tears falling from her eyes.

Everyone paused as they couldn't help but feel for this little girl, who was just wanting someone she loved to stay with her, a few of the females got emotional at this scene.

Madara placed his hand on top of Konou's head and brought his mouth to her ear.

"Child, you remember what my goal is right?"

Konou didn't open her mouth, she just slowly nodded her head at Madara's question.

"Then you know you need to let me go in order to achieve it, how else am I going to create a world of peace that you can enjoy?"

Konou didn't like his response and chose to still hold on to the man she looks at as a father figure.

"Come now child, let me go, otherwise who else is to bring peace to this world, you saw what happened to the city, those kind of attacks, I wish to stop them."

Konou's grip softened a bit, she knew Madara was right and what he was pursuing was something good, but she couldn't help but want to be selfish with him, but she knew she would have to let go.

"Promise me, that you will come back Papa."

"You really want me back huh child?"

"Of course Papa, please promise, that you will come back to me and Mama."

(Short Pause) "Fine…I shall return."

After hearing those words Konou slowly let go of Madara and made her way to her mother.

"Madara remember when Yasaka said that there was someone else who wanted to speak to you?" Azazel questioned.

"I'm assuming it's the woman behind you." Madara responded.

(Sigh) "You always have to have the last word, don't you? But yes, this woman right here is…"

"I'm Tiamat Lord Madara." The woman said as she stepped forward.

"So people are gonna cut me off like that? Alright then, I might as well keep my mouth shut." Azazel said as fake tears ran down his face.

Everyone looked at him, and cringed at the leader of the fallen angel's antics.

"So what is it that you want from me Dragon?" Madara questioned.

"To bare your children." Tiamat responded.

Everyone became dead still after hearing what Tiamat just said, Madara couldn't help but be shocked at what this woman in front of him was saying.

Raynare: "Did she just…"

Kalawarner: "I think she just did."

Elizabeth, Diana, Yasaka, Sona and Akeno all these ladies' jaws dropped to the floor, in shock, that someone could be bold, but instantly their shock changed to jealously and possessiveness of Madara.

Hagoromo: 'Well this just got interesting.'

Azazel: "Looks like Madara's quite the ladies man."

Issei: "Sensei is becoming a harem king and he isn't even trying, man I'm jealous."

Kalawarner: "What was that Issei?"

Issei: "Nothing, it's nothing."

Madara: Repeat that dragon."

Tiamat: "I want to mother your children."

**And That's a wrap, sorry if you guys weren't feeling the Chapter, I've been a bit rusty and I'm only now getting into the swing of things, I can't be sure that I will release a chapter a month like before, but I will try and guys, always know this, I will not abandon this story ever, and I will not write another one until this one is finished, Madara The Messiah is my Baby and it still has a long way to go, I would say we have only completed 10 percent of the whole story, yeah guys only 10 PERCENT!, this story will continue until the end and I will make mistakes here and there, please forgive and give me your thoughts and opinions but until next time**

**Uchiha Wannabe Signing out Peace **


	15. Chapter 15

**Another day another Madara the Messiah Chapter, I just want to take a moment to say Thank you all, the Story is now more than one years old, and is still going, I can see that some of you don't believe me when I say we have only reached 10%, I'm going to say it again, we have only reached 10%, well with this Chapter it will be 11% so enjoy the story guys, it's gonna be a long ride, I will try to update quicker, but otherwise enjoy the chapter.**

**Kanciano: Yeah my friend only 10%**

**Guest: Thank you my friend, hope you enjoy the chapter **

**Jirai: here you go my son**

**Angel of Despair1: You think so? well hopefully this chapter changes your mind**

**Basically the End: The one, the only, the one I always check for his review, go ahead, show me the end my friend , Lol**

**momo-aster: Thank you my friend, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint**

**Lystericus: Love the review man, made me laugh, hope to hear from you soon**

**Guest: It's something to consider, I will think about it**

**Kinghines21: I'm glad man, I hope this one also is fun to read**

**Henry Townshend1: Here you go my son **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or High School Dxd**

Speech: "Do not underestimate the ability of the Uchiha."

Inner thoughts: 'Is this what you meant Hashirama?'

Jutsu:** "Fire Style Fire Ball Jutsu."**

(Actions)

***Inside the train heading to Tokyo***

"I don't like her, she could be saying all these things but have some ulterior motive." Elizabeth said while looking at Tiamat.

Madara and company were currently in the last train car, with Madara sitting in the middle seat of the last row and having Diana and Elizabeth sitting beside him.

Madara was resting his cheek on his right fist and keeping his eyes closed, his patience was running thin with all the noise and nonsense that was happening around him.

"That is a possibility, we don't truly know of her intentions." Diana responded while also looking at Tiamat.

As for the Chaos Karma Dragon, she was not occupying a seat instead she was kneeling before Madara while the train was in motion, she cared very little for what the two queens were saying, she just remained silent and kept her focus on the man of her desires.

"I think this is the first time I've seen you two agree on something." Cleopatra stated as she was amused at seeing the antics of the two women.

The two queens stopped their blabbering and took a moment to look at each other when they heard Cleopatra's words, they shifted their attention from each other to Madara then back to each other then gave each other a nod.

(Both Women) "It's because we don't trust her."

'Can't a girl get some sleep?' Asuka internally questioned as all this noise was keeping her from enjoying a much-needed nap.

Tiamat remained silent and continued to admire the man in front of her, she was only willing to respond, when Madara was ready to speak, until then, she just waited patiently for him.

Elizabeth and Diana continued their complaining as they did not like the way Tiamat's hungry eyes was staring at Madara.

"ENOUGH!" Madara said with an overpowering tone, that instantly silenced the two women beside him, and gained the attention of everyone that was nearby.

Madara slowly opened his eyes and looked at Tiamat with an intimidating and dissecting gaze, it sent shivers down the dragon's spine and she was loving it.

"What do you want from me Dragon?" Madara questioned.

"I told you, I want to be the mother of your childr..."

"But for what reason dragon? What are your intentions? Why would you want to mother my children specifically?" Madara questioned, not allowing Tiamat to finish.

"That's simple, because I have chosen you as my mate and someone worthy of me." Tiamat responded very plainly.

"Okay now she is getting on my nerves, Who do you think you are t..."

Elizabeth didn't finish her question as she stopped the moment Madara shifted his attention towards her, she could see by his eyes, his gaze said the words shut the hell up woman.

"Why me specifically? it's not as if we have known each other for quite some time, or share any kind of bond."

"It's a dragon's nature." Tiamat replied.

"Explain." Madara demanded.

"We as dragon's can be very primal creatures, especially us female dragon's, the moment we encounter someone that has overpowering strength and dominating power, we can't help but be drawn and attracted to them, it's instinct and in our nature." Tiamat replied.

'It's exactly for us female Dracula's.' Diana thought to herself after hearing Tiamat's explanation.

"So what now?" Madara questioned.

"Whatever you want, once we have chosen a mate, we are completely devoted to them, you can do whatever you want to me and have your way with my body, I surrender it to you, my chosen one."

'Who knew you had a way with female gender Madara.' Hagoromo said as he was enjoying seeing what was happening to the Uchiha.

Madara did not respond to him, he just kept his eyes on Tiamat, and could see from her body language, eye contact, and voice tone that the Dragon was not lying.

"Devoted huh?" Madara questioned.

"Completely devoted, plus you are special."

"Hoooooooooo? How so?"

"You also freed me from that demon's control, that makes my decision of you being my mate even stronger, tell me what you want and it's yours, you have my undying loyalty, please allow me to serve you, my chosen one."

Madara just remained silent and continued to look at her.

(Subtle Sigh) "Very well then, I accept you as my follower."

Tiamat's stoic, face broke out a happy smile, however, two women were not particularly pleased with Madara's decision.

"Are you sure about this Madara? I don't like how she is looking at you." Elizabeth stated.

"I must agree my king, please reconsider your decision." Diana suggested.

"Silence you two! I don't have time for your jealous tantrums." Madara said then stood up from his seat.

"Wait where are you going? My king our stop is not this one." Diana questioned.

"There is somewhere I have to go first, Asuka, you're with me."

"Hmmmmmmmmmm?...Huh?...Me?...Oh...Okay."

"Can we come with?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Do as you like." Madara said then went to the doors of the train car.

***Abandoned Factory***

"Well, this place looks charming." Elizabeth sarcastically said as they were all standing at the entrance of Madara's factory.

"I choose a building like this, so it would not attract any attention, also, Gremory; Sitri what are you two doing here?" Madara questioned.

Sona: "To be honest with you."

Rias: "We have nothing better to do."

Akeno was also with them, as she also wanted to join them.

Madara focused his attention back to the factory and made his way inside it, with the rest of them following closely behind.

They entered and saw various different objects and artifacts all over the factory as well as two figures standing in front of glowing pillars.

"So you are back huh? And you have guests with you this time." Indra said without even looking at Madara.

"Welcome back Lord Madara." Viser greeted as she bowed before him then continued to assist Indra with his studies.

Indra: "Found anything interesting on your journey?"

Madara: "A lot of things, learn anything interesting while I was away?"

Indra: "A lot of things."

"What a minute, your the stay devil Viser, how is it that you are stable?" Rias questioned.

"That's because of Lord Madara and Indra here." Viser said with a smile as she took hold of Indra's arm

Indra: "Let go of me woman, can't you see I'm busy."

"What's with those pillars? the energy they are emitting, it is very menacing." Sona stated.

"They contain the energy of that devil when she was a stray, I used them to remove it from her body." Madara said.

"Wait you can do that?!" Sona and Rias questioned in complete shock.

"Yes, what of it?"

"So what are you doing back here?" Indra questioned as he now was looking at Madara, and once everyone saw Indra's face, they could see that he looked a lot like Madara.

"Tobi." Madara called, and the three masked figures appeared before Madara and company.

"So these masked men were linked to you." Sona said.

"Tobi give me the Excalibur pieces." Madara demanded and instantly they appeared in front of him.

"I had a feeling you had the two missing pieces." Elizabeth said with a smirk.

"Asuka, combine these two pieces with your incomplete Excalibur." Madara ordered.

"Oh okay." Asuka quickly summoned her incomplete Excalibur and went over to the two other Excalibur pieces.

Once the two pieces combined with the Incomplete Excalibur, a blinding bright light spawned from the sword and it lit up the entire factory for a few good seconds before it eventually simmered down and revealed the complete Excalibur in Asuka's hands.

The host of Christ's soul felt an unbelievable surge of power when in contact with the sword, her eyes lit up and her body was completely surrounded by a golden aura.

"Happy?" Madara questioned.

(Chuckle) "Very happy." Jesus replied as he took over Asuka's body.

"The complete Excalibur, it's beautiful." Elizabeth commented.

"Maybe for you but not for us." Rias said as the holy energy from the blade was making the devils extremely uncomfortable and light headed.

Eventually, everything died down and Asuka was given back control of her body once more, she looked at the holy blade in her hand and couldn't help but smirk, she could feel the blade amplifying her power and it was addictive.

"Now then, onto the other reason why I am here, Tobi, I've got a mission for you." Madara said as he looked at the three masked men.

"Hoooooooooo? And what would that be?" Indra questioned as this was gaining his interest.

"Infiltration, I want you, Tobi, to go undercover and keep an eye on a group called the Hero Faction." Madara replied.

"Hero Faction? You mean Cao Cao's group?" Cleopatra questioned.

"Yes, I met him in Kyoto, he tried to recruit me into his group, I want to see what it's all about that's why I'm sending Tobi here." Madara said as he looked at white-masked Tobi.

"Interesting, however, Tobi has the exact same power's as you do, they could easily link him to you, just by watching him use your Jutsu's." Indra stated.

"That is true, that's why he won't use Jutsu's I have used, Tobi stand." Madara ordered.

White masked Tobi stood up and looked at Madara.

"You will use Kamui, like Obito, however, you cannot teleport, I have already used that, what you will use is the ability to phase through objects, that's an ability I have not used, also you no hand sign that can be linked back to me, no fire, lightning and wood-style, no Susanoo and Tsukuyomi."

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmm he does need more than just Kamui and Taijutsu if he is to be a member of this Hero Faction." Indra said as he made his way towards Madara and Tobi.

"Yes, you're right about that."

"What about the other Kamui? the one where he can make objects disappear." Indra suggested.

"It's too similar to the one I use to teleport, it would be better if I use it, (Chuckle) why not, he will also use the abilities of Tobirama and the fourth Hokage." Madara said.

"Which are?" Indra questioned.

"Flying Raijin and that Jutsu the Uzumaki brat loved, Rasegan."

'Hoooooooooo? Now that sounds interesting.' Hagoromo commented.

"Now go Tobi, find a way to join the Hero faction." Madara ordered and White masked Tobi just simply used Kamui to phase underground and disappear.

"And as for you Tobi, you will infiltrate Vali's group, you will use the eight-gates and Taijutsu also any weapon of your choice, now go." Madara ordered and Yellow masked Tobi disappeared in an instant.

"Vali's group to huh? I suppose that would be a good thing, I don't trust that group after all." Elizabeth said.

"So has there been any new developments?" Madara questioned as he made his way to the glowing pillars.

"It's as we suspected, this demonic energy is reacting to the Anti-Christ, it does look like the stray devils that possess this energy are drawn and attracted to that thing." Indra explained.

"Gremory, Sitri both of you here now." Madara commanded and for reasons the two pure-blooded devils cannot explain, they chose not to defy him, the authority in his voice alone was enough to make them obey.

The two devils eventually reached Madara and both began examining the glowing pillars.

"You two have the strongest demonic energy here, do you sense anything from these pillars that we cannot?" Madara questioned.

Rias and Sona kept analyzing the glowing pillars and both of them slowly began to hear voices in their head.

Rias: "What the?"

Sona: "You hear it too, don't you Rias?"

Rias: "Yeah...It's like nothing I have ever experienced before."

Madara: "What do you two hear?"

Rias: "I can't really put it into words but it feels like, it's trying to seduce me."

Madara: "Seduce?"

Sona: "It's as if the energy is calling us, encourage and wanting us to embrace it, it's as if its saying come on, take this power, have a taste."

After hearing Sona's words Madara and Indra both looked at each other and nodded their heads

Madara and Indra: "It's as we suspected."

(Everyone): "What do you two mean?"

Madara: "I will explain now, I just want to test one more thing, Tiamat, come."

Tiamat: "Certainly my Lord."

Madara: "Explain to me, how did you feel when you were being controlled by that demon."

Tiamat: "Of course, (Slight Pause) I felt powerless, it's as if my mind and body belonged to someone else, I just felt like a passenger in my own body and my mind was constantly filled with voices of evil, it was a nightmare, no matter how much I tried I just couldn't stop the voices."

Madara: "Hmmmmmmmmmm my hypothesis is correct."

Elizabeth: "Well an explanation would be nice Madara, how long you gonna keep us in the dark?"

Madara: "The Old Satan Faction, is harnessing the energy of Stray devils for their own benefit, it would seem that they are using this power as a means to not only increase the strength of demons but also use it as a way to control other beings, Viser you once told me that when you were a stray devil you felt as if a voice was encouraging you to embrace the nature of a true devil am I right."

Viser: "Yes Lord Madara."

Madara: "Hmmmmmmmmmmm, Viser, Tiamat, Gremory and Sitri the voices that you were hearing is the will of the Anti-Christ, the Anti-Christ is like a signal, broadcasting to all those that possess this energy within them, it's what's causing these Stray-devils and all those who are being controlled to act the way they act, however, I have also seen that this energy is more potent than normal devil energy, it would seem that the Old Satan Faction is also manipulating it and using it as an enhancer for their strength, with being able to manipulate and exploit this energy to their advantage and having the Anti-Christ as their leader, the Old Satan Faction, have found an interesting weapon."

Sona: Wait a minute! If what you are saying is true then..."

Madara: "Yes, we have seen it with Yasaka and Tiamat, the Old Satan Faction can use this energy to take control and manipulate anyone they want."

Everyone remained silent as what Madara said, truly shocked them, the Old Satan Faction now looked more dangerous.

Madara: "However it would seem they have not completely mastered this energy."

Asuka: "Why do you say that?"

Madara: "If you remember the battle I had with the Nine-tails then you will recall, that I was able to cause her to shake the control of this energy and attack Tiamat, it would seem that it still fragile, perhaps this manipulation technique is still in its early development if they fully master this energy that it will prove to be a troublesome weapon in the future."

Rias: "This is crazy, I need to tell Onii-sama."

Madara: "Tobi, get me another Stray devil, we need to perform more research."

And with that Orange masked Tobi used Kamui and disappeared from the factory.

(Deep Breath) "Wow...this is a lot to take in." Sona said as her mind was still processing what Madara was saying.

Asuka: "Tell me about it."

Sona: "It's just incredible."

Madara: "What is?"

Sona: "How you were able to piece all this together, while still being busy with all the other stuff that was happening around, just how powerful is that brain of yours, it would have taken me quite some time to figure out such a complex theory."

Madara: "Hmph do not undermine the ability of the Uchiha, Sitri."

Sona: "We need to inform the members of the alliance about what we have discovered."

Rias: "You mean Michael, Azazel and Onii-sama?"

Sona: "Yes, they need to know what is going on."

Madara: "Then I will leave that job to you two."

Rias and Sona looked at Madara then nodded their head at him and both created a magic circle and teleported away

"And you are still here because?" Madara questioned as he still saw Akeno in the factory.

"Well, it looked like they didn't need me."

"And you think I do?" Madara questioned with a bored look on his face.

"Ara Ara well every man has needs Madara-sama." Akeno said then gave Madara a seductive wink.

"We got another bold one huh?" Elizabeth questioned as her jealously slowly began to surface.

"Ara Ara, do I detect a little bit of jealousy your majesty?"

"Why you little..."

While Elizabeth and Akeno were busy bickering, Madara immediately sensed multiple people surround the warehouse, he quickly looked at Indra and the ancestor of the Uchiha knew exactly what Madara was getting to, he quickly took hold of Viser and went to the demonic pillars once he reached them, he used Kamui to teleport Viser, himself and the pillars to the Kamui dimension.

Cleopatra's eyes widened slightly as she too was now detecting multiple beings in the vicinity, Diana was quick to follow suit as the strangers were edging closer and closer to their location.

Asuka had the biggest reaction, as her eyes widened to their fullest extent as she was shocked to sense a familiar energy.

Elizabeth: "Who in the world do you think you are?! You...(Slight Pause) wait a minute, why did the atmosphere all of a sudden become tense?"

Madara: "That's because we have company."

Cleopatra: "You two idiots were to busy arguing that you didn't even notice."

***Door blows open***

Everyone shifted their attention to the now open factory entrance and saw multiple humans and demons storm the building and completely surround Madara and company, soon after they all heard footsteps coming from the entrance, and their eyes could now see a handsome young-looking man with spiky blonde hair and all back outfit, enter the warehouse.

'That energy, its...'

'The Anti-Christ.' Madara said as he finished off Hagoromo's sentence.

Asuka's eyes did not want to believe what she was seeing, standing at the entrance was someone, she really did not want to see, she was not yet ready to confront her past.

"Well hello there everyone, hope you are all having a fucking fantastic day, sorry I'm a bit late, I had to finish up a few things before giving you all a warm welcome back to Tokyo." Kazami said with a smirk.

Asuka was shivering, that energy she was sensing from Kazami was giving her some rather painful memories.

"Oh Baby, how are you? You have no idea how I missed you." Kazami said as he shifted his attention to Asuka.

Asuka did not respond, she was still trying her best to calm her nerves and anxiety.

'Relax Asuka, at this current moment you have the edge over the Anti-Christ, you do possess the full Excalibur now, this boy is not as powerful as you.' Jesus reassured.

"And as for you not so much." Kazami stated now looking at Madara.

Madara: "Damn it what are you doing here?"

Kazami: "Oh me? Well, I'm just here to..."

Madara: "Not you trash, Come out, I know you are hiding here."

Kazami: "What did you call me?!"

Everyone was wondering what Madara was talking about then all of a sudden saw a figure reveal herself right beside Madara.

"What are you doing here Konou?" Madara questioned as the Uchiha was not pleased to see the young kitsune.

Konou could see that Madara wasn't happy, his glare was more than adequate evidence.

"Because I wanted to be with you Papa."

(Frustrated Sigh) "Damn it child this is not the time."

Konou lowered her head in shame, she could see that she has made Madara unhappy and felt really bad about it.

"I'm sorry Papa, I just really want to..."

"**HEY! Who the hell gave you permission to ignore me?!"** Kazami barked in anger.

Madara just looked at him with an uninterested expression on his face.

'Those eyes...it's those same damn eyes that looked down on me on that day.' Kazami said to himself, as Madara's uninterested glare ignited a raging inferno within Kazami.

'**Kill...'**

'Who does that bastard think he is for giving me that look?!'

'**Rage...'**

'I will make him pay for what he has done.'

'**Destroy...'**

'Fucking Bastard!'

'**Hate...'**

'I will fucking get my revenge!'

'**KILL HIM! DESTROY HIM! MAKE HIM SUFFER!'**

Kazami couldn't keep his composure and made a dash for Madara at impressive speeds.

Kazami was heading towards Madara however midway through his clenched fists that were targeted for the Uchiha were easily intercepted by Diana.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm not bad, but you still have a ways to go, boy." Diana remarked with an unfazed stoic expression.

"Tch...let go of me bitch!"

Kazami tried using his other fist to attack Diana, however, the vampire easily caught it and gave Kazami the look, is that all you got?

Kazami's rage was reaching boiling point now, he used the power of the Anti-Christ to coat his hands in a poisonous foam.

Diana could tell that that foam was bad news and quickly released Kazami's fists, The host of the Anti-Christ tried to hit Diana with an uppercut, however, the vampire could easily read his moves and dodged him, she then kicked him on his right ribcage at incredible speeds that Kazami couldn't react and was sent flying, crashing into a group of his henchmen.

Diana: "Hmph too easy."

Elizabeth: "Is this boy even serious?"

Asuka was able to calm down just a little as she could see that Diana was easily keeping Kazami in check.

"Tch...You will fucking pay for that you hear me...**BOYS ATTACK!"**

Elizabeth broke out her trademark battle freak smile, as she was itching for some action.

(Sinister Chuckle) "Come now, don't you dare disappoint me." Elizabeth said as she began cracking her knuckles for some action.

Diana and Cleopatra joined in on the action began engaging with the enemy.

Madara shifted his attention back to Konou as he could see that this pathetic altercation was already being taken care of.

Kazami saw this, and he was slowly beginning to lose it, was he so insignificant to Madara, that Kazami wasn't worth his time.

The host of the Anti-Christ began to shake and vibrate, as his hatred grew more and more, this was greatly pleasing the evil soul housed within his body, it was making it stronger.

"**Hate...Kill...Destroy...Rage...Kill Him...Kill Him...Kill Him...KILL HIM!"**

Kazami was struggling to keep control, he could feel it, the Anti-Christ was overpowering him.

"Does your mother know you are here child?" Madara questioned as he was now looking at Konou.

"Uhhhhh...no Papa...I snuck out of the palace." Konou said feeling even more shame.

'This whole love thing is starting to get on my nerves.' Madara thought to himself.

(Sigh) "Regardless you are here, therefore you are now under my supervision."

Konou broke out a blindly bright smile after hearing Madara's words and looked at him with eyes full of happiness.

Madara couldn't help but bring out a small smile because of Konou's affection.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Everyone shifted their attention to where the scream was coming from and they could all see Kazami glaring at Madara, however, his body went through quite the change, everyone could see long black dragon wings, long predator like nails, red eyes and black markings and symbols all over his body.

His power dramatically increased, but it was still slightly inferior to Diana, Elizabeth, Tiamat and Cleopatra at full strength, however, one thing that completely caught all them off-guard was Kazami's speed, he dashed straight past them and towards Madara at triple his normal speeds.

Asuka began quivering again, she just couldn't move, all the painful memories of Kazami's abuse and the Anti-Christ's evil nature, was causing her anxiety to skyrocket, she was just too scared of those two.

Even though Kazami's speed was impressive, Madara could still see him, however, Kazami wasn't targeting Madara, his real target was Konou, he slightly changed direction and moved even quicker to the young kitsune and just tried to kill her with his nails, however, he only deeply wounded her, as Madara grabbed hold of Konou at incredible speeds.

Madara was holding onto Konou and the Uchiha felt warm liquid in his hands, he looked down and could see his hands were covered in blood, Konou's whole upper body head four large and deep cuts.

Konou began coughing out blood and grabbed hold of Madara's hand as she was fearing the worse.

Konou: "Papa (Cough) it hurts...It really hurts."

Madara just remained silent and observed the red liquid pouring out of Konou's torso.

Konou: "Papa...I'm scared...I don't want to die...(Tears fall) It hurts Papa."

Kazami just stood there and broke out a sinister laugh as he was enjoying this so much.

Madara remained silent still, he just awakened the Rinnegan and summoned the king of hell and made his way to it.

The warehouse became dead silent as everyone was just watching Madara walk towards that strange thing, Konou began coughing up more blood and tried to look at her father in the eye, but couldn't see them as his hair was covering his eyes.

The king of hell opened it's mouth and was waiting for Madara to place Konou inside of it.

The atmosphere reached a bone-chilling temperature as for some reason every time Madara took a step closer to the king of hell, the tension in the room would only just increase, even Kazami could feel it, he was becoming nervous.

Madara eventually reached the king of hell and was slowly depositing Konou inside its mouth, the young kitsune was scared and tried to grab onto to Madara for dear life, she didn't understand what he was doing but to her, it felt like Madara is placing her in a coffin, but she soon stopped her resistance once she heard Madara's words.

"It's alright child, your time hasn't come yet."

Once Konou heard those words she decided to trust Madara and the young princess was now placed in the mouth of the king of hell, and it slowly began chowing on her body.

Madara: "Diana."

Diana could hear the coldness in Madara's voice, it actually caused a shiver to travel down her spine, she could tell, he was angry, very very very very very angry.

Diana: "Yes my king?"

"Once the king of hell is done with the child, take care of her and as for the rest of you,** MOVE!"** Madara said as he began walking towards Kazami.

Elizabeth, Diana, Tiamat, and Cleopatra could now finally see Madara's eyes but it actually caused them to feel quite a bit of fear as Madara's glowing purple eyes, were filled with anger and rage.

The ladies all did what he said and slowly backed away from the opposition and regrouped with Asuka and Akeno.

Every step Madara took was causing Kazami's anxiety and fear to rise, he couldn't explain it but for some reason he was scared, he looked down at his right hand and saw that it was shaking in fear.

'Damn it...Da Fuck is wrong with me?! Why am I scared of this bastard?!'

The king of hell eventually stopped chewing on Konou and spat her out, and young princess slowly began to regain her senses and she immediately noticed that the pain she was feeling was now gone, she began touching and examining her torso and could see that she was completely healed.

'What the? Is this Papa's power? It's amazing I'm completely healed.' Konou thought to herself as she was amazed at what she was seeing.

Everyone else was also amazed to see Konou's instant recovery, its as if she wasn't injured in the first place.

Diana: "Konou, are you okay dear? come here, let me see you."

Konou simply shifted her attention to Diana and could see the vampire was waiting for her with open arms, she quickly got up and made her way to Diana.

Diana brought her close and began examining Konou and she could find nothing wrong.

Diana: "Are you okay dear? How are you feeling?"

Konou: "Yes I'm okay, thanks to Papa's power."

Diana looked up at the king of hell and asked her self.

'What kind of power is that? it looks as effective as a Phoenix tear.'

Madara kept getting closer and closer to Kazami and the young Yakuza was slowly starting to lose his cool, something inside of him was screaming to attack before Madara attacks and he decided to listen to it, deciding to dash at Madara at his full speed to cut the Uchiha's head off.

However Madara reacted quicker and grabbed hold of Kazami's neck within the blink of an eye, it greatly shocked the host of the Anti-Christ, as it happened so fast.

Madara: "You have not lived a long life scum."

Kazami looked into Madara's eyes and instantly regretted that action, as what he saw could only be described as a nightmare.

Madara swung his arm back and threw Kazami across the room causing him to crash through a wall and land on the outside streets.

Kazami's henchmen tried to rush Madara however the Uchiha just looked at them and they all instantly dropped to the ground motionless.

Kazami tried to pick himself up however Madara instantly appeared in front of him and kicked him on his abdomen causing to crash into another building.

Kazami was starting to experience some serious pain, he was pretty sure his right ribcage was cracked, he submerged from the rubble and kept his eyes on Madara, the Anti-Christ began working on healing the injuries Kazami sustained, however, it starts to eat away at his stamina, one of his weak points.

Madara was quick to notice his panting and could see that Kazami was lacking in stamina, but regardless if he had a weakness or not Madara continued his walk towards Kazami.

'Tch damn it, look at this asshole acting all calm and shit, I will fucking break that look on your face.'

Kazami charged once again, and Madara was easily able to dodge him, the Uchiha grabbed hold of Kazami's left arm and instantly snapped it.

Kazami screamed in pain as he was now looking at his now rendered useless arm, once again the Anti-Christ began on the repairs, and it was draining the young Yakuza boss stamina.

Madara: "I wonder how many broken bones it will take to stop your body from repairing them."

Madara summoned an arm of Susanoo and it took hold of Kazami, slowly crushing the Yakuza boss.

Screams of agony and pain could be heard from outside the factory, Kazami was performing a symphony of pain as the Susanoo was tightening its grip more and more.

***Cracking and Pops***

Kazami couldn't feel his limbs, he looked at Madara and once again those cold eyes of the Uchiha was sending fear all throughout his body, he once again started wincing in pain as the Anti-Christ began on working on the repairs.

Madara saw this and only slightly loosened the Susanoo's grip on Kazami's body, giving the blonde some breathing room.

Kazami threw out the idea of trying to look composed and was breathing emphatically as if he just ran a full-on marathon, his stamina just couldn't keep up with the healing of the Anti-Christ and his body was at the brink of shutting down.

(Heavy Breathing) "I swear I'm gonna get my revenge for what you did to me on that day."

Madara: "Revenge? What revenge?"

Kazami: "Wait you don't remember me?!"

Madara: "Am I suppose to remember trash like you? All I know is that you are the host of that abomination."

Kazami was non-responsive, he couldn't believe this humiliation, the target of his hatred didn't even know who he was, was Kazami as insignificant as a pebble on the street to this man? Does Madara even know the reason for why Kazami was here.

**(Sinister Laughter) "You want to kill him don't you...come Kazami rage...embrace your hatred like never before and kill HIM!"**

Kazami:**"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **

Kazami shattered the Susanoo's hand and bolted straight for Madara, intending to tear him apart limb from limb.

Madara was slightly surprised at Kazami's speed he was moving even faster than before, but the Uchiha could still very much see him.

"**Chidori Sharp Spear"**

Kazami stopped dead in his tracks, as he felt unbelievable pain coming from his chest, he looked down and could see a sharp glowing spear piercing his chest he followed the spear's trail to see where did it come from and saw it was originating from Madara's hand.

He began coughing up some blood and looked at Madara's face and once again, he saw it.

'Those eyes, those damn eyes, I fucking hate those eyes that look at me like I'm just an insect,** THOSE FUCKING DAMN EYES!'**

Kazami tried to move but felt his body being pulled from behind.

"What the? How the Fuc..."

"Relax boy, I believe that's enough fun for one day." Rizevim said as was standing next to Kazami but used his magic to restrain his movements.

Kazami: "Tch let go of me, I'm not done with this scumbag."

Rizevim: (Sigh) "Why do the youth never listen to those who are wiser than them?"

Kazami: "Argh let go of me Rizevim, I need to kill that bastard."

Rizevim: "I'm gonna say this one more time, calm down."

Kazami: "I said le..."

Rizevim: "You don't stand a chance fool, if this dragged on any longer you would have been killed, can't you see that he was going easy on you, accept it you are just weaker than him."

Those harsh yet honest words hit Kazami with the impact of a bus, he stopped his resistance, to fully digest what Rizevim told him.

'Well I do suppose elder brother was encouraging you to keep going, I cannot fully put the blame on you.' Rizevim said to himself as he observed Kazami.

(Cough Cough) "I apologize for my protégé sudden actions, I was hoping that we would meet on much more peaceful conditions, but you know children, they tend to act on their own, I'm sure you have experienced this yourself Madara Uchiha." Rizevim said with a smirk.

Madara just kept his stoic expression and was analysing this new-comer, he deactivated the Chidori Sharp Spear.

'He is not an ordinary one is he?' Hagoromo questioned.

'No, his without a doubt the most powerful demon, we have seen.' Madara replied.

"Ahhhhhh, I finally get to see those infamous eyes of yours in the flesh, you know Ophis is obsessed with you and your potential, and to be honest I can see why, a human with this much power, it would get anyone's attention, so don't be surprised that I'm about to offer a deal to you Madara Uchiha."

Madara: "What deal is this?"

Rizevim: "Join us."

Madara: "I refuse."

Rizevim: (Chuckle) "Well that was expected but hey, can't blame me for trying, but for you to give me an instant reply without even hearing the benefits of joining me is quite harsh wouldn't you say?"

Madara: "Benefits? (Scoffs) As if there are benefits in joining the Old Satan Faction, I'm sure you were gonna use that demonic energy of yours to try and take control of me."

Rizevim: (Chuckle) "I like you, you already know what faction I'm affiliated with, but I suppose that is easy to figure out for the likes of you, however, I am impressed that you are the first person to figure out what we are doing with the Stray-devils energy, but I suppose someone was gonna find out eventually, however, I do have one thing to say."

Madara: "Which is?"

Rizevim: "Best you watch your back, when Ophis has her eyes on someone, there is nothing that can stop her from getting that person and if her recent behavior is any indication, it looks like she is getting more desperate to fulfill her goal, well until next time Madara Uchiha...oh yeah before I leave, watch out for the Black Mamba, it's Ophis's most powerful snake."

Madara narrowed his eyes as something about this man was not sitting right with him.

Madara: "Why tell me all this? What do you possibly gain for sharing this information?"

Rizevim: "Hmmmmmmmmmmm...think of it as favor, nothing more, nothing less."

'A favor huh? Is he against Ophis?' Madara asked himself.

Rizevim: "Well until we meet again Madara Uchiha."

Rizevim created a magic circle and used it to teleport himself and Kazami away.

"Asuka! Come here." Madara demanded in a very stern tone.

The Excalibur wielder flinched when she heard Madara's tone however she was able to muster up some courage and slowly made her way to Madara.

She was eventually standing in front of him and didn't dare look him in the eyes, she just kept her head down and her body was fidgeting from being under Madara's gaze.

"Raise your head girl." Madara ordered in a cold tone and this caused Asuka to flinch once more.

"Do I need to repeat myself** TORIYAMA?!"**

Asuka bite her bottom lip to experience some pain, she needed something to help her get a grip on herself, once she was able to overcome her anxiety, she reluctantly raised her head and unfortunately for her, she made eye contact with Madara.

His onyx black eyes, were like literal daggers piercing the very essence of her being, oh how she regretted looking into Madara's eyes.

Madara: "What was that?"

Asuka: No response

Madara: "Asuka do not make me repeat myself girl."

Asuka: "I...uhhhhhhhhhh...I...I...I..."

Madara: "Are you gonna act like timid four-year-old every time you encounter the Anti-Christ? You keep acting like this and you gonna get yourself killed or consumed, you acting like a brat Asuka."

Asuka once again dropped her head in shame, she had no way of replying to Madara, she was beyond embarrassed, after all, what was those six months for? She knew that it wasn't yet to be a deathmatch between her and Kazami but, after all that training and for her to do nothing but cower in fear brought a whole new level of shame upon her.

"My king, perhaps you are being a little too harsh on young Asuka." Diana interjected as she and everyone else made their way to Madara.

Madara: "Then tell me something Diana, if she ends up dead, what are you gonna say then?"

Diana did not respond, Asuka's actions did suggest that she could end up dead or taken by the Anti-Christ.

Madara: "Asuka what are you so afraid of?"

Asuka: "I...I...I...I'm a...afraid that...the Anti-Christ will consume me once again (Tears start falling) I don't want that...and for it to be Kazami...its just a lot of painful memories... it's too much...I don't think I can do this Madara-sama (More tears start falling)...I...I'm not strong enough..."

Madara: "That's pathetic Asuka, that kind of mentality is an insult, have you no faith in your abilities? Are you just gonna roll over and die like a dog?"

Asuka: "Huh?"

Asuka looked up at Madara with wide open and shocked eyes.

Madara: "Have you no faith in the people around you? Have you no faith in Hyoudou, Asia, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, and Diana? Did they not push you and encourage you in the last six months to be stronger? Does Asia not look up to you as an elder sister and Hyoudou as a rival and as someone to push him, what were those six months for? To show this weakness? It disgusts me, have you no faith in your partner huh? Have you no faith in Christ?"

For Asuka everything just stopped it was as if she was in a white void with just her and Madara, everything else around her was irrelevant at this moment, all she cared about was listening to what Madara was saying.

Madara: "What is this all for then Asuka? The power you have inherited, the strength you have cultivated, the bonds you have created, are you gonna allow that abomination to take it from you? Are you gonna be like that girl you were seven months ago and just be a victim? Are you gonna let all this be for nothing?"

Asuka just couldn't blink and couldn't stop listening, Madara's words were stirring up a fire within the girl, her soul was being set ablaze.

Madara: "If this is who you are and what you accept then get out of my sight, I don't need such weakness near me."

Everything went quiet, all everyone could hear was the wind blowing around them, Asuka stood there motionless, her head was down and tears just continued to fall from her face, Madara took one more look at her before turning around and walking away.

Everyone else felt sorry for Asuka and believed that Madara was going a bit too far with the host of Christ's soul.

Madara: "The rest of you coming or do you also wish to stay behind?"

They all took one more look at Asuka then slowly walked away from her to go and catch up with the Uchiha.

Asuka:** "WAIT!"**

Everyone shifted their attention to a still crying Asuka, they could all see she was shaking and her hands were balled up into a fist, Madara looked at her with his trend mark bored stoic look as he was wondering what she wanted.

To everyone's surprise, Asuka dashed as fast as she could towards Madara and when she reached the Uchiha, she opened her body up to give him the clingiest hug she has ever given.

Asuka released the flood gates, she clung onto Madara's shirt for dear life and buried her face in his chest.

'What is it with these girls and there constant weeping, I thought Asia was the only one but now we have another.' Madara thought to himself.

'Wait for it.' Hagoromo said.

'Wait for what?'

"Thank you Madara-sama."

Madara looked at Asuka with a raised eyebrow wondering what she was getting to.

"You just had to go and tell me that (Chuckle) I'm sorry but you not going to get rid of me that easily, especially not after hearing that, you're stuck with me Madara-sama." Asuka said giving Madara the brightest smile he has ever received from her.

Madara: "You got my shirt wet."

Asuka just chuckled once more and continued to smile at him.

'Yeap, he is definitely the man I should follow and listen to.' Asuka said to herself, as she kept looking at his face she just couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"I'm glad that you two were able to make up but what's next huh?" Elizabeth questioned.

Madara: "If they were able to find this warehouse then I'm sure they know of Hyoudou's house, I suppose it is time I started using it."

Asuka: "Using what Madara-sama?"

Madara: "My territory I won from that devil long ago, we will need a new base of operation seeing that Tokyo is no longer suitable."

Diana: "Ahhhhhhhhhh yes, I always wanted you to see it my king."

"What will you two do?" Madara questioned as he looked at Elizabeth and Cleopatra.

Elizabeth: "I'm coming with yo..."

Cleopatra: "Oh no you don't, did you forget that you are a queen, you have responsibilities you need to take care of."

"Oh come on, don't be like that Cleo..."

"Oh no, you need to take care of your responsibilities, you had your fun now it's time to go back, we will all see you on another day, bye everyone." Cleopatra said as she grabbed hold of Elizabeth and teleported away.

Tiamat: "So how exactly are we gonna get to your territory, my Lord?"

Madara: "Diana."

Diana: "Right."

The Vampire created a giant magic circle and teleported all of them to the underworld.

***Madara's underworld territory***

Madara: "Hmmmmmmmmmmm this will do."

Asuka: (Whistles)

Konou: "It's Huge."

Tiamat: "Impressive."

Diana: "I know right."

What Madara and his group found themselves in was not just a territory, it was like a small country, with land stretching as far as the eye can see, and to top it off they were standing before an enormous castle.

Madara and company were immediately greeted by a large group of vampires that were ones maintaining Madara's territory.

(Vampires) "Welcome back lady Diana and a warm welcome to you Lord Madara, we have been eagerly awaiting your arrival."

"I'm assuming they the ones that were maintaining my territory?" Madara questioned.

Diana: "But of course my king."

Asuka: "Let's go see the inside."

***Inside Madara's castle***

What Madara and his group in entered was nothing short of brilliant, from the floor to the ceiling, it was a castle fit for a god, filled with the most luxurious furniture and artifacts.

Asuka: "Oh I definitely like this, now if you guys can excuse me, I'm going room hunting."

And with that Asuka left them to go and explore the rest of the castle, Diana also excused herself as there was something she wanted to discuss as well as catch up with her fellow vampires.

Konou: Hey! Hey! Papa, could you please train me, so I can be as strong as you."

Madara looked at her then thought about it for a minute, then shortly after an Idea entered his mind.

"Very well then, there is something I want to try, and as for you, what are you going to do?" Madara questioned as he shifted his attention to Tiamat.

"I will follow you, my Lord."

***Open field nearby Madara's castle***

Madara: "Konou I want you to channel your Chakra so that it surrounds your entire body.

Konou just nodded her head and tried what Madara said, but was only able to create an aura around her body.

'Hmmmmmmmmmm she has a long way to go before she can master that form.' Madara said to himself as he was accessing Konou's chakra level.

'What are you trying to accomplish Madara?' Hagoromo questioned.

'Since she is a nine-tailed fox I want to see if she can access that chakra form that Uzumaki brat was using during the war.'

Hagoromo: 'Hmmmmmmmm this should be interesting.'

Madara: "Konou come here, I wish to test something."

Konou gladly made her way to Madara and stood before him, Madara placed his hand on top of her head and was preparing to pour his chakra into her body.

Madara: "Konou listen to me very carefully, I'm going to pour my Chakra into your body, what I want you to do, is try to channel as much of it around your body, from head to toe you understand me?"

Konou: "Yes Papa."

Madara began pouring an obscene amount of Chakra into Konou's body and the young kitsune was shocked at what she was feeling, her entire body felt like it was boosted to a level that was close to her mother.

Madara: "Focus Konou, immediately start channeling the Chakra otherwise your body will be overwhelmed, your Chakra network is still too weak to keep this amount of Chakra stored in your body, you need to immediately start using it.

Konou: "Yes Papa."

Konou immediately began distributing Madara's chakra all over her body and she felt her body start to heat up.

Madara: "Keep going child, you're nearly there."

Konou's body was beginning to produce steam the more she keep distributing Madara's chakra, she could feel it, she just needed a little bit more, it felt like she was trying to light up a match stick but was just missing enough intensity to fully light it up.

Konou: "I need more!"

Madara: "Very well then."

Madara increased the output of Chakra he was giving Konou and the surface around them began shaking, Konou's body began to light up and soon enough she entered the nine-tails chakra mode.

Madara removed his hand and began analyzing the site in front of him, and as for Konou, she felt amazing, the best she has ever felt, the young princess felt like all things that were limiting her before were now child's play.

Madara: 'It's weaker'

Hagoromo: 'Much weaker, but hey what were we expecting Naruto spent a long time mastering that form and Konou has only entered it for the first time and it looks like she has only entered the first stage.'

Madara: 'What do you mean the first stage?'

Hagoromo: 'Naruto had two stages of his Chakra mode KCM1 and KCM2, at the beginning, Naruto could only access KCM1 because he didn't have Kuruma's full co-operation, only once he gained a partnership with Kuruma was he able to gain KCM2 which was what you fought against, so little Konou here is only in KCM1 and even hers is weaker than Naruto's KCM1.'

Madara: 'I see, she has a long way to go, but even for her to be able to access, it shows she has potential.'

Hagoromo: 'Hmmmmmmmm that is true she does show good Chakra control, it just looks like she needs to build her Chakra reserves, it would be illogical for her to constantly need an external source of chakra in order to enter the form.'

Konou just couldn't help but admire her glowing body, but more importantly the power, her senses increased ten-fold she was able to detect things far better than she ever has and strangely enough she felt light on her feet like her weight has been cut in half.

Madara: "Konou, come at me the best you can, let's see what you can do in that form."

Konou: "Right Papa."

Madara backed away from her to create some space and indicated to Konou to come at him, the young kitsune blitzed her way to Madara and tried to kick Madara in the face.

The Uchiha easily blocked her strike but did take notice of the increase in speed and flexibility, Konou looked like nothing of her former self.

'Amazing, I never knew I could move this fast and this freely, I'm already enjoying Papa's training.' Konou said to herself.

She backed away, then decided to blitz around her father in order to try and confuse him, however even though Konou was running circles around Madara, the Uchiha could still very much see her, she tried to sneak attack him from behind, however, the Uchiha blocked that attack as well, he grabbed her fist and threw her to the side.

"Is that all you got Konou?" Madara questioned with a bored look.

Konou couldn't help but be fired up, she was even more determined to land a hit on Madara, she extended her arms to the side and spawning from her hands was bright yellow flames.

'Hmmmmmmm those flames look similar to the ones her mother used, I suppose it's a trait of being a Nine-tailed fox.' Madara thought to himself as he was examining Konou closely.

Konou launched balls of fire at Madara, and as usual, the Uchiha dodge her attacks, however, Konou used those as a diversion to blitz Madara, the Uchiha couldn't help but be amused at this, however, it was still the same, Madara could still see her no matter how fast she was moving.

Konou tried going for another kick and Madara easily caught her leg before it came into contact with his face, Konou smiled at this as this what she wanted to happen, Madara was quick to take notice of her sudden facial expression.

The fireballs that Madara dodged were still airborne, however, they broke apart into smaller bullet sized fireballs and changed their course of direction with them heading to Madara at even greater speeds than before.

Madara was becoming more amused at Konou's antics, however, the Uchiha decided the best counter to this was to use Wood-style to create a wall around him to protect him from the incoming projectiles.

That little moment in Madara's break of concentration was what Konou was aiming for, with Madara's attention now on the projectiles, this was the perfect moment to strike for her, as Madara spawned Wooden-pillars to surround him and Konou, the young kitsune spawned the strongest fireballs she could create and with her being literally inches next to Madara, she was full of confidence that she was finally gonna be able to get a hit on Madara.

Konou: "I got you now Papa."

Madara couldn't help but smirk at her remark, he had to admit that Konou was at least being creative, he could very much see that there was potential in the child.

Konou noticed Madara's smirk and was wondering what did he find so amusing, after all, there was no way that he could get out of an attack this close range.

She launched the fireballs however for Madara everything was moving slowly, at speeds that Konou couldn't comprehend, Madara released his grip on Konou and blitzed his way out of there, leaving Konou to launched her fireballs at the wooden wall in front of her.

Konou was shocked she couldn't understand how Madara was just that quick, she landed gracefully and just watched the wooden wall in front of her burn to a crisp.

Madara: "Impressive Konou however it is not good enough."

Konou turned around and saw Madara just casually standing there with his arms folded as if nothing ever happened.

Konou clenched her fists in frustration and once again tried to blitz Madara however mid-way through her dash her chakra mode wore off and she went back to her original form.

Hagoromo: 'Looks like time is up.'

Madara: 'Looks like it is.'

Konou stumbled and rolled uncontrollably on the floor as she was not expecting to lose her chakra form at this moment.

She eventually stopped rolling and Madara made his way to her, to discuss a few things, Konou could tell that Madara was making his way to her and she was too frustrated and embarrassed to look him in the eye, so she just kept her head down wanting this moment to just be over.

Madara: "Raise your head child."

Konou's frustration was clear to see, she had her fists clenched and still kept her head down, she was just so annoyed that she couldn't get even one hit on Madara while being powered up, what did this say of her abilities in her base form.

Madara: "Are you going to keep wallowing in the dirt like an insect? or are you gonna raise your head child?"

Konou reluctantly picked herself up but kept her head to the side as she still didn't have the courage to look Madara in the eye.

Madara: "Oh I see, the scenery is more interesting than me huh?"

Konou immediately gave Madara her full attention, she didn't want it to seem like Madara wasn't important.

Konou: "No of course, not Papa, it's just...(Slight Pause)...I couldn't even get one hit, and that was me powered up, what does that say about me in my normal state, I'm so weak."

Madara: "Then become stronger child, you get nowhere by indulging in self-pity, such things don't serve us."

Konou was taken aback by Madara's words, her mother would always tell her that she is doing a good job and although she did appreciate her mother's words, Konou always felt that they were not what she needed to hear, it's not only her mother all the servants would always applaud her, even though she knew she could do much better, now with Madara telling her these words, it was like a breath of fresh air.

Madara: "You said that you are my daughter right?"

"Yes Papa." Konou replied with a quick but stern response.

Madara: "I will not have a child that indulges in despair due to her being weak, you don't like things as they are, then change them, make the decision that you are going to become stronger and don't look back."

Konou: "Papa..."

"Hmmmmmmmmmm? What is it?" Madara questioned.

"I want you to teach me everything you possibly can so I can be as strong as you." Konou responded with an unwavering fire in her eyes.

Madara: "Hooooooooo? Everything I can possibly teach you huh?"

"Everything." Konou sharply responded with even more determination.

Hagoromo: 'Hmmmmmmmmmm you got a lively one don't you?'

Madara: "I see, however, the first thing is that you need to build up is your Chakra reserves, you do remember the amount of Chakra your body was using when in that form right?"

Madara was right, Konou did remember that the amount of Chakra she was using to maintain her Nine-tails chakra form was more than triple the amount she has normally.

Konou: "Yes."

Madara: "I will teach you other techniques and abilities you can use however, your ultimate goal is to master that form, and from what I have seen you have a long way to go."

Konou: "I'm ready Papa."

Madara: "Very well then, I want to teach you something Konou, pay close attention to my hands."

Madara performed a cluster of hand-sighs however he did slow down the speed in which he was doing them in order for Konou to see the hand signs.

Soon after performing them, another Madara appeared beside him and Konou was amazed at what she was seeing.

"This is called a shadow clone, it will help you improve the speed of your progress and training and if you can create more of them, it will just increase the speed of your progress even further, your first lesson is to create as many clones as you can child."

Konou: "Right Papa."

Konou slowly began trying to mimic the hand-signs Madara demonstrated and was constantly messing them up, but still kept on trying.

Madara decided to shift his attention from Konou to Tiamat as there were some questioned he wished to ask her.

"Walk with me Tiamat." Madara requested then began his stroll.

"Certainly my Lord." Tiamat responded then quickly caught up to him.

Madara: "You said that you were dragon right?"

Tiamat: "Yes."

Madara: "What can you tell me about Bahamut, Ophis, and Great Red?"

Tiamat froze for a minute as she wasn't expecting Madara to mention the names of the most feared and respected dragons in existence.

Madara noticed her body language, how she tensed up by the mention of those names, he kept his calm demeanor and continued on his walk.

"Something the matter?" Madara questioned as he could still tell that Tiamat was not moving.

Tiamat snapped out of it and made her way to Madara's side.

Tiamat: "Why would you mention the big three my Lord? What on earth would you want with them?"

Madara: "One of them has their eyes on me."

Tiamat: "Who?! It can't possibly be Bahamut, he has been sealed for years."

Madara: "Ophis."

Tiamat was both relieved but also fearful when hearing that name, she is relieved that is the weakest one out of the three, but was fearful because it was still Ophis, the infinite dragon god, that wanted Madara."

Tiamat: "Run."

"What was that?" Madara questioned.

"For your own safety my Lord please run." Tiamat begged as the thought of Ophis hunting down Madara was seriously scaring her.

"And why would I do that?" Madara questioned.

Tiamat: "Because she will take you whether you like it or not, if you fight her."

Madara stopped walking and looked at Tiamat dead in the eye.

"Running away or losing will never be an option for me, I don't care how terrified you all are of Ophis, to me she is just another obstacle that is in my way."

Tiamat: "But my Lord...You don't understand Ophis is..."

"Do not waste my time Tiamat, I have heard that speech before, I will show you all what the Uchiha is truly capable of and that is power that can shift the entire world, all of you fear these beings however you fail to realize that you all have not seen me at my full power." Madara interjected as he didn't give Tiamat the chance to finish her sentence.

Tiamat could very much see it for herself, the man in front of her was not bluffing, she could see that his eyes held unseen power, that was ready and waiting to be displayed to the world.

Tiamat blushed a bit as she only now took notice of how close Madara's face was to hers

"Right...forgive me, my Lord." Tiamat said as she shifted her head to the side in order to get her composure once more.

Madara: "Then fulfill my request Tiamat, tell me what you know of those three."

(Clears Throat) "Right...Bahamut, Great Red, and Ophis are known as the big three to us dragons, just like how humans have their gods, we have those three to look up to."

"So you are saying they are your gods?" Madara questioned as he continued his stroll.

Tiamat: "In a way yes, they are like our guardians, beings that exist to give the dragon kind, a reputation, you see most of us dragons wouldn't be able to take on the gods of the supernatural world, some of us have our limits, but with those three on our side, they are making sure to let the supernatural world know we dragon's can be devastating, no god apart from God of the bible would dare take on Bahamut, Ophis or Great Red.

Madara: "Continue."

Tiamat: "Those three have somewhat of a difficult relationship, If you could my Lord, think of them as siblings in a powerful family, Bahamut is like the oldest and most gifted sibling, the special one, he is the most powerful dragon to exist, many of us believe that he was here since the universe began, he was a leader for us dragons, an example for all our kind to follow, mention his name to any god out there and they will all tell you, they would lose if they had to fight Bahamut."

Madara: "Carry on."

Tiamat: "Great Red is the second in line, the middle child, still very much gifted and powerful, but was always weaker then Bahamut, every time they did battle, it was truly a sight to behold, however, no matter how many times and no matter how hard he tried, Great Red would always lose to Bahamut, the black dragon was always an obstacle Great Red couldn't beat, they clashed over and over and Bahamut would always remain on top, this irritated Great Red, they became rivals and would always engage in intense battles, now as time passed the world has changed, Both Trihexa and Bahamut are sealed, Lucifer and God had died and Jesus's soul was in a human host, Great Red rised to the top by default, with no one being a match for him, he grew bored and decided to reside in the Dimensional Gap as he saw there was nothing better to do, and that is where the problem lies."

Madara: "You mean for Ophis right?"

Tiamat: "Quite right my Lord, Ophis is like the last born, the baby of the family, she is not as strong as Great Red and is certainly not as strong as Bahamut, but is still feared by the gods of the supernatural world, Ophis doesn't really care for much, she doesn't desire power, glory or worldly possessions, she doesn't even care that she is the weakest of the three, all she ever cared about from the moment she was born was her home, the Dimensional Gap, Bahamut and Great Red could rampage as much as they wanted, it wasn't enough for Ophis to care, she had her home and that is all that matters to her, until Great Red came in and took it from her."

Madara: "So it's true then, as powerful as she is, she cannot fight Great Red on her own?"

Tiamat: "Yes, throughout the years, Ophis has been carefully selecting powerful individuals or individuals that have caught her eye, in order to use their power as well as her own to rid the Dimensional Gap of Great Red, some join her cause out of their own free will, while others following her goal because they were beaten into submission, either way, Ophis gets exactly what's she wants in the end."

Madara: "And what of the Black Mamba then?"

Once again Tiamat froze at Madara mentioning those words.

Madara noticed this time that Tiamat was more fearful than the first time she froze in shock, this time it was just full of anxiety and panic.

"Are you gonna keep acting like this every time we have a conversation?" Madara questioned with a bored look.

"That snake is death." Tiamat responded however she wasn't looking at Madara, she was looking at the ground with eyes devoid of life.

Madara narrowed his eyes at her response, he could see by her body language that this an extremely serious matter.

"That's a snake even Medusa would be afraid of" Tiamat as she kept looking at the ground.

"Medusa?" Madara questioned in confusion.

Tiamat snapped out of it and shifted her attention to Madara once again.

Tiamat: "Forgive me, my Lord, don't worry about Medusa, she is no one, but why would you mention Ophis's most powerful snake?"

Madara: "I was told to be cautious of it."

Tiamat: "Oh no that's bad, that's very very very bad, my Lord if you are the target of Ophis's most powerful snake then you are in some serious danger, Ophis doesn't just take out that snake for anyone.

Madara: "Explain."

Tiamat: "The black Mamba is Ophis's trump card, her ultimate snake, both in the none supernatural world and supernatural world, the Black Mamba is the most deadly snake, they are a manifestation of Ophis's power, think of them as her children."

"I heard she makes those under her consume snakes to give them a snake mark." Madara said.

"Yes the mark of the infinite dragon, however, there is two ways she does it, one way is as you mention is consuming her black snakes, however, there is another way, she can physically touch her victim and give them the snake mark, the advantage for her is that this way the snake mark is stronger and the victim's bond to her is near unbreakable, however, the disadvantage is that it consumes a lot more of her power than her traditional way and her and the victim need to be in constant contact, they are not allowed to separate once until the process is complete, if what you telling me is true then Ophis wants to have the strongest bond with you possible, she must see that it would be impossible to remain in constant contact with someone as powerful as you, therefore she is putting all her cards on her snake the Black Mamba to do the job, rumor has it that the Black Mamba is half her power." Tiamat explained.

"Hmmmmmmmmm I see, so she is gambling everything on her trump card to have me (Chuckle) if I was a weakling I would be honored, all I just see in her is a weak pest." Madara stated then continued his walk.

Tiamat's eyes widen in shock, this man, this human, just referred to Ophis as a weak pest.

"**My Lord!** how can you refer to Ophis as a weak pest, she is number two in the top ten strongest beings in the supernatural.

"Then tell me something Tiamat, if she is so powerful, why does she need to enslave other beings in order to take care of her problem, she is using others to take care of her dirty work, it's pathetic, tell me dragon did I ever once force you or enslave you to join my cause?" Madara question.

Tiamat paused for the third time, to really think about what Madara said, it's true Madara never once forced her to his side and by observing how his followers treat and act around him, she could tell they were all with him by choice, not obligation.

"Any one of you can leave, if that is what you desire, it's still not going to stop me from pursuing and achieving my goal, as for Ophis she is no better then the demons and how they enslaved you with the Stray-devils energy, you all fear a being that cannot do anything on her own, I have even heard that in her own organization the Khaos Brigade are planning to overthrow her as their leader, what do you call that? It's as I said Ophis is a weak pest that is in my way, Great Red and Bahamut seem like more interesting entities." Madara said.

Tiamat was speechless, here right now, a human was disrespecting a being even the gods fear, she just couldn't understand, how Madara could be so calm about Ophis hunting her down, Just hearing his words, being in his presence was now sending chills down her spine, she could see it for herself now, Madara Uchiha is truly fearless and she absolutely loves it.

'He is making me excited, I can feel it, my dragon instincts are rising, I won't be able to control my self soon.' Tiamat thought to herself as she was looking at Madara.

(Heavy Breathing) "Ummmmmmmm...my Lord...if you don't mind...could me and you..."

Madara: "Step aside Tiamat."

Tiamat was slightly confused at what he Madara meant until she saw it.

***Block***

Madara blocked a kick from Konou, within an instant he was surrounded by ten other Konou's and they were all itching to have a fight with their father.

"Hmph I see you have mastered the Shadow Clone Jutsu, Konou." Madara said while taking a moment to look at all the Konou's around him.

(All Konou's) "Yeap and now we are going to take you down."

(Chuckle) "Is that right? Don't get too cocky now child, you still have a long way to go."

Once again at speeds, Konou couldn't comprehend, Madara blitzed all her clones and threw the original Konou to the ground.

"Owwwwwww oh come, you are cheating Papa, you couldn't just let me get one hit." Konou said in frustration.

"Child, do you know who I am, I will not going easy on anyone that is a follower of mine, especially a child claiming the position of my daughter, now get up and go get yourself cleaned, you have been playing in the dirt for quite some time."

(Heavy Sigh) "Fine, I will go take a bath Papa."

Tiamat was a little disappointed that her chance was ruined by Konou, but she was now able to keep her dragon instincts in check.

"Hey, Madara-sama! You have a visitor."

Madara, Tiamat, and Konou all shifted their attention and they could all see Asuka at the door with a familiar-looking face.

"Michael? what is the leader of the angels doing here?" Madara questioned as he, Tiamat, and Konou made their way to Asuka and Michael.

Michael: "A good to see my friend would have been nice Madara, and I can see you have new members to your group, princess Konou and the Chaos Karma dragon, Tiamat, nice to see again ladies."

Tiamat: "It's good to see you again Michael."

Konou: "It's been quite some time Lord Michael."

Madara: "How did you find me? This is the last place I would expect to meet an angel."

"Oh no that's simple we just tracked Asuka's whereabouts, she has Lord Jesus's soul so it's quite easy to find her, my assumption is that I find her, then I will find you." Michael stated with a smile.

Asuka spat out the drink that was in her mouth in shock as she didn't expect Michael to use her as a means of finding Madara.

"Wait so you are telling me, you can find me no matter where I am, because of Jesus's soul?!"

Michael: (Gentle Laughter) "Yes dear Asuka."

"You better not come when I'm getting dressed or in the shower." Asuka threatened as she found it extremely uncomfortable that her privacy is not completely safe.

Michael: (Nervous Laughter) "Noted."

Madara: "So then back on topic, why are you here Michael?"

Michael: "I would rather speak about this inside, in a place that's more comfortable."

"Very well then and also, what are you wearing girl." Madara questioned as he was looking at Asuka's attire.

Asuka was dressed in a punk mental onesie that flaming skulls splashed all over it.

"What? I'm at home, aren't I? I might as well be comfortable." Asuka responded.

After her sentence, she paused for a bit.

'Home...huh...I haven't had a home for a long time, ever since mom and dad died, actually as I think about, I haven't been this happy and at peace in a long time, I almost forgot how good it felt to have a home and family, this is a nice feeling.' Asuka thought to herself.

Unfortunately for Asuka, she was so invested in her mind that only now she realized that she was left all by herself outside.

Asuka: "Hey! You guys didn't have to leave me!"

***The Grand Lounge***

Madara and company were all seated in a beautiful and lavish Lounge with the finest Sofa in the underworld.

Some of the vampires moving around the house were giving Michael an icy attitude due to their history with the angels.

"So what business do you have here Michael?" Diana questioned while pouring Madara some whiskey.

Michael: "Right I am gonna be brief Madara, you have received quite a big invitation."

"What invitation?" Madara questioned as he took the glass of whiskey from Diana.

Michael: "To the Olympics."

The room fell silent after Michael uttered those words, even some of the vampires present didn't really understand what Michael meant by that.

Asuka: "Wait isn't the Olympics where athletes compete with one another for medals? And isn't it like two years away still?

Michael: (Clears Throat) "My apologies, I should have been more clear, you not invited to just any Olympics, you are invited to** The Olympics** the one hosted by the Greek Gods, it would seem Zeus and the others want to meet you Madara."

Madara: "Is that right? So the gods now want an audience with me?"

Michael: "Quite right, as you may or may not know, it is Zeus's responsibility to keep the Titans in check, it's the promise he made to the other mythologies in the supernatural world, now the fact that a Titan was able to slip by him and get into enemy hands is an extremely serve situation, Zeus would be under some extreme pressure by the other mythologies if you didn't step in and kill the Titan before it was able to cause massive destruction."

Madara: "So he and the other gods want to meet the human, that dealt with Titan huh?"

Michael: "You took the words right out of my mouth, if it wasn't for you, Zeus would have been experiencing hell right now, especially from the likes of Amaterasu, Shiva, and Odin, so I suppose you can think of this invitation as a way of him showing his gratitude.

Madara: "Where is it?"

Michael: "Olympus, and you will be the VIP of the day, well you and whoever you choose to travel with to Greece."

"That depends on whether or not I wish to attend their event." Madara said as he rested his cheek on his fist.

Michael: "That's not all Madara."

Madara raised his eyebrow at what Michael said.

"Hooooooooooo? Is that so, then what else is there."

Michael: "You have also been invited to a wedding."

Once again the room fell silent, everyone just stood still and observed Michael, as he was some sort of alien.

"A wedding?" Madara questioned, being even more confused than before.

Michael: "Yeap, however, this is not exclusively for you."

Madara: "What do you mean?"

Michael: "This is a wedding between Zeus's son Hercules and the queen of the Amazon warriors a beautiful woman named Zafina, this wedding is a means for Zeus to get on everyone's good books once again, he wishes to invite not only you but many others to this celebration, in order to smooth out any tension."

Madara just took a sip of his whiskey as this still didn't interest him.

Madara: "Is this supposed to interest me, Michael? A wedding? Of all things, you are wasting my time angel."

Michael: (Chuckle) "I knew you would say that I know these kinds of events would not interest you, however, remember when I said, you are not the only one invited to the wedding?"

Madara was about to take another sip of his drink but stopped mid-action as he was finally realizing what Michael was getting to.

"Ah I see you have caught on Madara, that's right, Zeus did not only invite you, but he also invited as many gods from other mythologies that are willing to come, and of course you know what that means." Michael said.

"I will be able to meet all the other gods and beings of the supernatural world, I will be able to assess who is strong and who is weak, who can be an ally and who is a potential enemy." Madara said as he shifted his attention from his drink to Michael.

Diana: "This could mean that you can finally meet Amaterasu, my king, provided that she attends the wedding."

Michael: "Oh no she will be there, this is also an opportunity for the gods of the supernatural world to converse with one another, think of it as somewhat of a get-together, the goddess of the sun and universe would look rather foolish for not attending, we as the leaders of the supernatural world have responsibilities, events like this are such that we cannot just ignore them."

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm, I see that many of the supernatural leaders gathered in one place is quite tempting, very well then, I shall attend, these Olympics and the wedding." Madara said then took another drink of his whiskey.

Asuka: "I have never really attended a wedding before, I don't even have a dress that would be good enough to wear for such an event."

(Chuckle) "You need not worry child, we of heaven would be more than happy to provide you with all the items you need, we are in alliance with you after all." Michael said.

"A wedding and the Olympics, this is so exciting." A buzzing Konou stated.

Madara: "You will not be attending."

Konou quickly turned her attention to her father and was really upset to hear those words coming from him.

Konou: "But why Papa?"

Madara just took another drink of his whiskey and looked at Konou.

Madara: "Because someone that is here won't allow you to."

Konou: "And who would that be Papa? You?"

Madara: "Be patient, you will find out in five…four…three…two… one…"

"**KONOU!"**

The young kitsune froze because she more than anyone knew who that voice belongs to.

Madara and company heard a group of individuals march through the front door of the estate, they were making their way to the grand lounge.

"I see you all have found your way to my territory." Madara said as he didn't even bother to look at those who were entering, he was really enjoying his glass of whiskey.

Yasaka: "You are in so much trouble, Konou."

Raynare: "In all my life, I never thought that I would have the luxury of living in something so huge, like What the Fuck! This ain't just territory master, it's a fucking country."

Asuka: "I know right, oh yeah by the way I've already gone room hunting and the room with the view is mine."

Mittelt: "Now how the hell is that fair, we didn't have a chance to choose or even battle it out for rooms."

Kalawarner: "Would you three calm down, by the size of this place, I'm sure there is more than enough rooms to go around."

Diana: "Oh definitely, there are more than thirty rooms to go around."

Raynare: "Good Lord."

Yasaka: "Not to be disrespectful everyone, I do not want to ruin the atmosphere, however, I need a minute, so please be quiet and bare with me, **KONOU! **how could you just run off like that?!"

Konou just stood there silent, she kept her head down, that's the only thing she knew to do in a situation like this, she had no other way to respond to her furious mother.

Everyone else just remained silent, all looking at one another with 'well this is awkward' eyes, none dared interfered with what was going on.

Yasaka: "Well? What do you have to say for yourself Konou?!"

Konou still remained silent.

Madara was getting rather tired of this situation, after all his glass of whiskey would only entertain him for so long, he took the last drink, then handed the empty glass to Diana.

"What is this Konou? Answer her child, this is not what I taught you, to show such weakness is pathetic, what did I tell you about weakness?" Madara questioned as he rested his cheek on his fist and observed Konou.

"That it doesn't serve us Papa." Konou replied in a lowered tone.

Madara: "Then answer your mother child, look your mother in the eyes and own your actions."

Konou took a deep breath after hearing Madara's words, she did exactly as he suggested and looked at her mother in the eyes.

"I ran off because I wanted to be with Papa, don't be mistaken Mama, it's not that I love him more than you, it's just that this is the first time I have a Papa, I just really wanted to spend time with him, forgive me Mama, I couldn't wait, I will accept any punishment you give me." Konou said with a determined look.

Yasaka just paused for a minute, she couldn't believe that this was her baby girl, Konou was actually owning up to her actions, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Yasaka: "Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?"

Everyone raised their eyebrow at Yasaka's question, they were all wondering, what she was getting to.

Konou: "What do you mean Mama? I'm your daughter."

Yasaka: "Not possible, the Konou I know would never own up to an action like this, usually when she causes trouble, she oftentimes tries to dodge it."

Konou couldn't help but smile at her mother's remark, it would seem that the young kitsune is changing.

Konou: (Giggle) "You can thank Papa for that, it's his influence and teaching that is changing me, just like the one of weakness, he is teaching me to get rid of it."

Yasaka just shifted her attention from Konou to Madara and just looked at him in shock.

"Is it really that surprising Yasaka? The child came to me seeking strength, and that's what I'm giving her." Madara said as he took the refill of whiskey from Diana.

'Konou...she is actually maturing, and it's thanks to the influence of Madara, perhaps her leaving Kyoto was a blessing in disguise' Yasaka thought to herself.

Yasaka: (Exhausted sigh) "I was worried sick Konou, I thought something horrible happened to you, please don't ever scare me like that."

Konou went up to her mother and embraced her in a warm hug.

Konou: "I'm sorry Mama, next time I will be sure to let you know where I am going."

The rest of the group found the scene rather touching and heartwarming to say the least.

Issei: "Asia are you crying?"

"How can you not, it's always nice to see those who love each other, embrace each other." Asia said as she wiped a tear in her eye.

Konou: "Oh yeah, Papa, why don't you try and show Mama that form you were teaching me earlier."

Yasaka once again shifted her attention from her daughter to the father of her child.

"What form?"

Madara paused for a moment and thought about it.

"Hmmmmmmmmmm actually that's a brilliant suggestion Konou, with the level of her power, she should be able to access it." Madara said then stood up and made his way to Yasaka.

Yasaka: "What are you two talking about?"

Madara: "Step a side Konou."

Konou did exactly as her father requested and gave him and her mother some space.

Madara placed his hand on top of Yasaka's head and looked her right in the eye.

Everyone apart from Tiamat and Konou were wondering, what on earth was Madara planning to do to Yasaka.

Yasaka: "Uhmmmmmmm dear as much as I am enjoying you touching me...but what exactly are you planning on doing with me?"

Madara: "Listen to me very carefully Yasaka, I want you to take all your Chakra and start distributing it around your body immediately, I for one will pour my Chakra in your body as well, think of me as a jump start, from what I have observed with Konou, you will need a boost if you are entering it for the first time."

Yasaka: "OK but what form exactly? what are you..."

"Shhhhhhhh...Mama just trust Papa, do exactly as he says, you will not regret it." Konou said as she didn't give her mother a chance to finish speaking.

Yasaka, just nodded at what Konou said, she could see from her daughter's eyes that, this was something she trusts Madara.

She began controlling her breathing and soon enough began distributing all her Chakra to every corner of her body.

Madara began pouring his Chakra as well and to Yasaka's surprise, it blended extremely well with her own, soon enough her body began producing stream and the room began to vibrate.

Yasaka: "What is this? Why does it feel like there is a power deep inside of me, that has been laying dormant."

Madara: "You feel don't you."

Yasaka: "Yes...more dear, just give me a bit more...I can almost reach it."

Madara fulfilled her request and increase the output of Chakra he was giving Yasaka, and the leader of the Youkai, felt as if her entire body was on fire, but it wasn't a painful sensation, rather it felt extremely pleasurable.

Yasaka's body began to lighten up and it was glowing far brighter than Konou's before, her body became so bright that it was blinding some of the others present.

Madara: "Come now, Nine-tails, unleash your power, show me what you got."

Yasaka let out an intense scream and soon enough she was in the Nine-tails Chakra mode.

The brightness died down and what everyone saw, was nothing short of breathtaking, Yasaka she looked like a goddess, her glowing body made it look like she was a being created from heaven.

Konou couldn't hide her excitement and her admiration, her mother looked as graceful and as elegant as any divine being in the supernatural world.

Konou: "Beautiful."

Hagoromo: 'Interesting, Yasaka's case is quite interesting.'

Madara: 'I suppose so Sage, she is much more powerful, stronger than Uzumaki before he got your powers.'

Hagoromo: 'Indeed, she is stronger than KCM2 Naruto before I gave him Six-paths, but mind you that was Naruto with half the Nine-tails, so a complete Nine-tails KCM2 Naruto would be stronger, but still, her power is quite immense.'

Madara: 'I'm sure she can become even stronger, however at this level already, she is possibly the strongest person in this room after me.'

Yasaka couldn't describe, what she was feeling, she felt power she never thought would be possible for her, she could feel and sense things on a level of a god, she took a moment to observe her hand and was amazed at it, she looked at the rest of herself and was blown away by her appearance

Madara: "Well done, you have entered Nine-tails Chakra mode, Yasaka"

Yasaka just looked at him with an inquisitive look.

Yasaka: "How could you possibly know of such power? when we of the Youkai and kitsune had no knowledge of such."

Madara turned his back, went back to his sit and once again began indulging himself in his drink.

"I know of a lot things Yasaka, more than you will ever know, I could sense there was untapped potential within you and Konou and I simply gave you two a helping hand in bringing it out." Madara said while calmly looking at Yasaka.

Yasaka: "Dear do you understand what this discovery means for the Youkai?"

Madara: "Enlighten me."

Yasaka: "With power like this, the Youkai faction can be an extremely powerful force in the supernatural world, opposition will now think twice if they ever want to attack Kyoto, I can feel it, I am near the level of the gods of the supernatural world, (Chuckle) Amaterasu might even have trouble fighting me with this form, do you understand what you have just done? You have awakened a power in me that can almost rival the most powerful goddesses in existence, I'm sure I can even rival Athena or Freya."

"Is that right? You do understand what you are saying Yasaka? Those are some bold words, claiming that you stand a chance in a fight with the greatest of the Greek goddesses or Odin's ex-wife."

Everyone turned their attention to where the voice coming from and they saw two familiar faces.

Yasaka: "Sirzechs, Azazel, you two have no idea what I'm feeling right now, If I am not even to them, then I can be sure that I am quite close to them, as for Amaterasu she is still out of my league, however I would give her some serious problems at the level I am at now, listen you know I love you all and I don't mean to be disrespectful when I say this but apart from Madara here, I can take on anyone of you here and win every time."

Diana and Tiamat's body tensed up when she said that, to them it was looking like Yasaka was looking for a challenge.

Tiamat: "How sure can you be?"

Diana: "We can put what you are saying to the test."

"Enough! She is right, any of you fight her and she will defeat you, some of you she will beat you comfortably, by accessing her power, if Yasaka was to go all out, she could have beaten that weakened Titan I faced and she could do it single-handedly." Madara said.

Konou: "Hear that Mama? You can beat a Titan!"

"I am ever so grateful dear, you have no idea what this means to me." Yasaka said as she looked at Madara with love in her eyes.

Raynare: (Chuckle) "Yeap, that's kinda what happens when you stick around master, some way, some how, you just become stronger."

Kalawarner: "Amen to that."

Issei: "Oh definitely."

Konou: "Uh huh."

Asia: "Without a doubt."

Mittelt: "Pretty much guaranteed."

Diana: "It would be a wonder if one didn't get stronger."

Asuka: "There can be no other way."

Yasaka just paused and saw all the smiles on Madara's followers and couldn't help but join in.

Yasaka: (Chuckle) "I can see that, thank you Madara, all I need to do know is get my body to adjust to this power, I do feel that it can be quite taxing on the body as well as my Chakra."

Tiamat: "Enjoy your lead for now, however we to will also train and become stronger with the help of Lord Madara, and we will surpass you Yasaka."

Diana: "Oh yes you can count on that."

Issei: "Definitely."

Asuka: "For sure."

Raynare: "Don't be slacking now, we coming."

Kalawarner: "Best you watch your back."

Mittelt: "As if we are stopping now"

Asia: "We won't stop."

Konou went up to her mother and took hold of her left hand, and looked at her in the eye.

Konou: "I will make sure to go even further then you have Mama."

Yasaka, just looked all around and couldn't help but love the atmosphere, she smiled at all their words and nodded to every single one of them.

Michael: "Perhaps we to can learn something from Madara, if we pay attention, after all, our enemies won't are not resting neither should we."

Sirzechs: "You right about that, I saw it when Rias returned, she has grown more powerful from your training camp Madara."

Azazel: "What do you say Madara? Willing to teach us as well?"

Everyone shifted their attention to our whiskey drinking protagonist, all awaiting an answer from him.

Madara put down his glass and calmly looked at all of them.

Madara: "If all of you become stronger, it brings me closer to my goal, it would be beneficial, however for now, let us focus on this invitation of the Olympics and Wedding."

**And That's a wrap, and like I said with this Chapter, the story is only 11% done, I can at least think of fifteen big story points, I'm sure I will write more, but never worry guys, Madara the Messiah, will reach it's end, it will never be dropped, so please bare with me but until then.**

**Uchiha Wannabe signing out Peace **


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh yes, he just did it, The Uchiha Wannabe has just written a 20K plus chapter for you all, this is a big chapter for story building as you will all see when you read it, a lot of the time the spotlight won't be on Madara, I am trying something new, but please tell me what you think, are you happy with the chapter or not, I always read your guys feedback**

**naithaniakansha54: "Thanks my good man, who knows maybe I will make a cross over of Madara in BTTH, it is an interesting idea."**

**Issei ODR: "I got you my son, yeah I should have taken my time with the beginning of the story and add more detail to it, I was still very inexperienced back than, but I hope you are still reading, I appreciate the feedback**

**Uchiha Boss: "Why thank you, my fellow Uchiha, hopefully this chapter fuels your interest in the story."**

**Guests: "My bad, the hand signs thing was my fault."**

**TLDR: Ah looks like I have another one, that breaks down what goes on in the chapter, and I can see you also assuming what will happen, you really gonna spoil it like that LOL XD but I hope to see you review again, I love your kinds of Reviews, let's see what you will say about this chapter XD**

**TheOrangeLord: Here you go my son, and yeah it's a promise, for you guys I will not drop this story, Madara the Messiah will reach it's end, but trust me, that is still a long time away.**

**Basically the End: "Ahhhhhhhh he has returned with another one, man I love your reviews man, I always wait for them, and you got it, I will reduce the amount of mmmmmmmm I put in Hmmm, sorry about that XD**

**joepaul6: Soon my son, the world will see the true power Uchiha, six-paths will arrive in due time.**

**Lystericus: "Right you are my son, why have power if we cannot use it, I hope you find this chapter interesting as well."**

**ruanribeirodasilva116: Really man thank you, that's a big compliment and I really appreciate it, I hope you will find this chapter even better than the previous one.**

**Henry Townshend1: In due time my friend, in due time.**

**Kanciano: "Thanks man I really appreciate it and don't worry, Madara the Messiah will reach it's end and sure you got it, I will reduce the amount of mmmmm in hmmm, sorry about that XD**

**shakursalam04: "Man I don't know what to say man, that's a really big compliment, I'm grateful man, I just hope you continue to enjoy the story**

**Wolf1741: Thank you man, and don't worry I am perfectly fine and safe, thanks for asking, and besides I kinda have to be okay, otherwise, who would write this chapter for you? XD**

**Angel of Despair1: "Ah my old friend, I'm glad you like the chapter, your reviews are important to me, and trust me, I will never abandoned Madara the Messiah, also nice story you got with Madara as the Overlord, keep it up. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or High School Dxd**

Speech: "Do not underestimate the ability of the Uchiha."

Inner thoughts: 'Is this what you meant Hashirama?'

Jutsu:** "Fire Style Fire Ball Jutsu."**

(Actions)

"In the name of all that is good and mighty Kalawarner, you better give me back that fucking dress, otherwise I swear, master and Issei combined won't even be able to save you from me." A raging Raynare stated to her best friend.

Asuka: "Do these two ever get along with each other?"

Issei: (Sigh) "They have their moments (Short Pause)...sometimes."

Mittelt: "Only these two would start a world war over a fucking dress."

Raynare, Kalawarner, Issei, Asuka and Mittelt were all currently in the castle fitting room as they were getting their own tailored outfit for the wedding, however it wasn't going so smoothly for two certain fallen angels.

Kalawarner: (Mocking Laughter) "As if, this dress looks so much better on me than it does on you Raynare."

Raynare: (Deranged Chuckle) "Ohhhhhhhh you better take that back, otherwise you are going to be six feet under in the next five seconds."

Kalawarner: "Bring it."

Both fallen angels aura's were filling the room and it was causing some of the vampires and angels that were present to become slightly nervous.

Asuka could see that this might end up badly, she shifted her attention from the two raging angels to Issei.

Asuka: "Shouldn't you do something about this?"

Issei: "Oh hell no, I ain't getting involved with these two."

Raynare was quick to remember that her and Kalawarner were not the only ones present in the room, she quickly shifted her attention to Issei and a devilish smile appeared on her face.

Issei saw this and immediately tensed up, he really didn't like the look on Raynare's face

Issei: "Oh no, God help me please."

Raynare made her way to Issei and began caressing her lover's face as well as giving him the puppy dog eyes.

Raynare: "Baby, be honest now, you know that you want to see me in that dress because of course I look much better in it, than some girl that is hogging it."

Kalawarner was beginning to feel some unspeakable fury at Raynare's actions.

Kalawarner: "Of all the dirty tactics you could have used, you just had to go ahead and use Issei."

Raynare: "Do you hear something Baby? It sounds like a fly buzzing for attention."

Asuka: "Shit is about to get real."

Kalawarner copied Raynare's actions and she also made her way to Issei, however she took it a step further and decided to sit on Issei's lap and expose her cleavage to the Red Dragon Emperor.

Kalawarner: "Don't listen to her darling, Raynare has always been jealous of me, I'm sure it's because I am better than her in everything."

Raynare: "**JEALOUS OF YOU?!"**

Kalawarner: "You heard me."

Raynare: "Okay that's it, everyone please prepare a tombstone for this bitch and make sure it's an ugly one."

Kalawarner: "Like I said, bring it."

The two fallens once again engaged in an intense stare down with there aura's going through the roof, they both released their ten fallen angels wings, getting ready to rip each other up.

Mittelt: "Okay shit is definitely about to get real."

Raynare: "Bitch!"

Kalawarner: "Cunt!"

Issei:** "Enough!** you two are giving me a migraine."

Raynare and Kalawarner were stunned by Issei's sudden outburst, they couldn't help but stop their bickering to give Issei their attention.

Issei: "Who had the dress first?"

Kalawarner: "Raynare did but..."

"Then Raynare gets the dress, end of discussion." Issei said in an authoritative tone.

Kalawarner: "But darling..."

Issei looked at Kalawarner with irritated eyes as he was having none of this.

"End of discussion." Issei said once more, making sure his aura also filled the room.

Both Raynare and Kalawarner couldn't help but be turned on by Issei's dominance, they had no other option but to obey.

Kalawarner: (Sigh) "Fine, take the stupid dress, I will just ask Lord Michael's angels to make me an even better dress."

Raynare hesitated for a moment, she began thinking about it, and gods help her, she didn't want Kalawarner to have a better dress than hers.

Raynare: "It's fine, you keep it, I will just get a better dress."

Asuka: "Oh no, here we go again."

Kalawarner's previous annoyance was beginning to creep back as once again, Raynare was starting to get on her nerves.

Kalawarner: "No, I insist, you take the dress."

Raynare: "Nah I'm good, besides I'm sure your man-like hands have probably ruined the material."

Kalawarner: "Okay that's it, take the dress bitch."

Raynare: "Nope, I'm not about to wear something ruined by your touch."

Issei: (Face Palm) "God help us all, not again."

Once again the room was filled with the two fallen's aura and this time, it looked like Issei wasn't going to stop them from killing each other.

(Yawn) "What's all the noise about."

A barely awake Konou entered the room, wondering what was all the shouting about.

Raynare: "You see what you just did, you woke up little Konou here."

Kalawarner: "Me? It was you with your big ass mouth!"

Asuka: "Morning Konou, come sit on big sister's lap."

Konou while rubbing her right eye just did as Asuka suggested and made her way to her lap.

Mittelt: "Big sister?"

"Of course, just look at her, she is so cute, how could you not want to be her big sister?" Asuka questioned as she was rubbing her cheek against Konou's.

Konou: (Yawn) "Has anyone seen Papa and Mama?"

Issei: "Now that you mention it, where is the rest of the group?"

(Vampires) "Lord Madara and the rest of the group went to the training grounds not far from the castle to have a bit of sparring.

Our characters froze when they heard what the vampires just said, they all looked at them as if something was wrong.

(Vampires) "Something the matter?"

Issei: "Da fuck you mean is something the matter?! Of course it is!"

Asuka: "We are missing out on a chance to see an amazing training session."

Konou: "Let's move now!"

And with that the group immediately left the room and rushed to the training grounds to see a once in a life time training session.

***Training grounds near the castle***

Madara was standing in the middle of an open field with his eyes closed and his arms folded, as he was embracing the calm before the storm.

(Heavy Panting) "Did we miss anything?" Asuka questioned as she and the others reached some grand stands of the training ground and found Asia healing the three faction leaders.

(Painful Chuckle) "Well you missed the first fight between us and Madara." Sirzechs said as he was still recovering from the intense sparring with Madara.

Asia was doing her best to heal the three faction leaders, this was also a form of training for her as well, the more injured she heals, the greater her healing becomes as well as the stronger and more durable her body gets.

Issei: "Man I wish could've seen that."

(Wincing) "Don't worry child, I'm sure the next upcoming fight will be worth it." Michael said as he was trying to get himself in a comfortable position to witness the next spar.

Raynare: "Who's fighting master?"

(Groaning) "It's Madara versus Yasaka, Tiamat and Diana." Azazel said as he to was placing himself in a position to watch the fight.

Kalawarner: "Three on one, man we gotta see this."

Konou: "Shhhhhh...it's starting."

Madara remained dead still, preparing himself for another round of fighting, the three ladies now made their appearance and they surrounded Madara in a triangle formation.

Madara slowly opened his eyes and took a moment to look at all the three ladies.

Tiamat began to release her aura, getting ready to go all out against Madara.

Diana awakened her Sharingan and took her fight stance as she knows she s going to have to push herself to the limit.

Yasaka released a shock wave of power, her body emitted a bright light and she entered Nine-tails Chakra mode, she has been itching to use her new found power and what better way to test them, then to use them on the person who gave it to her.

'Diana, Tiamat and Yasaka, the Nine-tails is the ace in this team, with her new found power she is going to be the most dangerous one here, I'm sure the other two will be back her up, let's see what these three got.' Madara thought to himself as he witnessed the ladies power up.

Literally the moment after Madara blinked, a fist appeared in front of his face and he knew exactly who that fist belonged to.

Madara blocked the fist before it came into contact with his face and awakened the Sharingan.

Madara: "Impressive speed Yasaka, I see your new form is serving you well."

Mittelt: "Woah did any of Y'all see that?" 

Kalawarner: "I think we all just saw that."

Issei: "Yasaka just moved sniper bullet quick."

Konou: "Mama is so cool."

Yasaka just smirked at Madara, she knew as well as anyone, that getting a hit on Madara that easily is just down right impossible.

Diana appeared behind Madara, planning to cause a devastating sneak attack.

**Wood style: "Wooden Dragon Jutsu."**

Just as fast as Diana appeared behind Madara, a wooden dragon sprouted from the ground beneath the vampire and wrapped itself around her.

Diana: "Tch damn it, I should have known."

Madara decided to tighten his grip on Yasaka's fist and he pulled her closer towards him, Yasaka didn't expect this and by the way Madara pulled her, she was thinking Madara was going in for a very aggressive kiss.

The leader of the Youkai just closed her eyes ready to have some lip action but unfortunately for her, that was not what Madara had planned, within a split second of closing her eyes, Yasaka experienced extreme pain in her stomach, reason being is that Madara kneed her with extreme force.

Yasaka's eyes widened in pain however Madara was not done there, he used his free hand to punch Yasaka on the cheek, which sent the Youkai leader flying.

Just as Yasaka was no longer in the immediate vicinity, a large light blue flame came rushing towards Madara and the Uchiha just used Kamui to teleport out of there.

Diana saw now that the flames were now heading in her direction, she quickly powered up and broke free of the Wooden dragon's hold, she quickly summoned large bat wings and flew out of there before she got burned.

Madara reappeared and just looked at all of them with a bored look on his face.

"Is that all you three got?" 

Just as Madara asked that questioned, Diana appeared in front of him and began launching fists and kicks at the Uchiha.

Due to both of them having the Sharingan, what the spectators were witnessing was not just ordinary hand to hand combat, it looked like two divine beings that have complete mastery over their body engaging in a dance of fighting.

Madara was impressed at how Diana was keeping up with him, the power of the Sharingan was greatly assisting her.

Diana herself couldn't help but smile, she was proud of the fact that she can perform at this level against her beloved, she was growing more grateful of the power Sharingan and Madara.

Although Diana was putting up a good fight, everyone could see that she was at the disadvantage, she was mostly on the defence in this battle of fists and kicks.

Madara knew one undeniable fact of the Sharingan, even though it can help you predict your opponents attacks, it meant very little if your body is not fast enough to keep up with the Sharingan's predictions.

The Uchiha just had to keep increasing the speed of his punches and kicks and this was causing Diana to struggle quite a bit as although she could predict Madara's moves, her body was not fast enough to react to them.

The vampire began to take some hits and each hit carried a lot of power with them, this pain was starting to eat at her stamina and endurance, which was causing her to become more sloppy.

Mittelt: "Ohhh this is starting to look ugly, Diana is struggling big time."

The others couldn't help but agree, Diana was starting to take some serious hits, even though she is a devoted follower of The Uchiha, Madara made sure not to hold back on his vampire.

Madara was looking to give Diana a serve uppercut, however before his fist could connect with her jaw, Tiamat appeared and stopped Madara's fist.

Diana took those moment to back away from Madara in order to catch her breath.

Madara: "So you next the one to dance with me huh? Very well then."

"**Chidori Stream."**

Madara surrounded his body in deadly current of lightning, however Tiamat was quick to respond and surrounded her body in melting hot light blue fire, which was doing quite well to keep Madara's lightning at bay.

'Hoooo? Interesting, Tiamat has her own version of this technique? I wonder if there is a way to improve the intensity of her flames." Madara thought to himself.

Madara increased the voltage of his lightning and Tiamat followed suit, increasing the heat of her flame.

The Uchiha and the Dragon were locked in an intense stare down with neither one taking a moment to blink.

Tiamat raised her other hand and conjured up a ball of fire, the intensity of the fire was on lethal levels because she knew that she couldn't hold back on Madara, even though this was just a training session, to her it was a serious training session.

Diana dropped to one knee as she was doing her best to catch her breath, she clenched her fist in frustration and punched the soil, she had a lot of improving to do, she raised her head and just watched Madara and Tiamat stare each other down.

Raynare: "Who you think is going to make the first move?" 

Kalawarner: "Probably Tiamat, she can't afford to give Lord Madara an advantage."

Asuka: "True."

Tiamat was about to launch the fire ball however she felt something grip both of her ankles, she quickly looked down to see that they were roots.

Madara just gave her a devilish smile and with in seconds, large branches sprouted beneath Tiamat, they took hold of her legs and launched her to the sky.

Tiamat was surprised because she thought the flames that was surrounding her body would incinerate the branches however that was not the case, they were only mildly being burnt.

Tiamat: 'How is this possible? My fire should be destroying these branches, what kind of wood is this?'

Madara used his fingers to motion his creation and the branches just flung Tiamat to the ground with unbelievable force, causing the Khaos Karma Dragon to create a small crater.

Azazel: (Painful Chuckle) "That's got to hurt."

Michael: (Wincing) "Madara certainly doesn't go easy."

Sirzechs: (Groaning) "I don't think he understands the meaning of the word."

Madara: "Boring."

Once all three woman heard that from Madara, a fire was ignited inside of them, they all got up and made a sonic boom dash to Madara.

The Uchiha saw this and simply smiled, he raised his hands forward and activated the Rinnegan.

Just as the three ladies were centimetres away from Madara, the Uchiha launched his counter attack

"**All Might Push."**

Yasaka, Diana and Tiamat were all hit with an invisible force and all three beauties were sent flying.

Konou couldn't help but watch Madara and have wow written all over her face.

Konou: "I forgot how amazing Papa is, I am really beginning to understand why I wasn't able to get at least one hit on him yesterday."

Issei: (Chuckle) "Welcome to the club Konou."

Konou just looked at the rest of them with an inquisitive look.

Konou: "Wait you guys as well?"

Asuka: "It's the story of our lives."

Raynare: "The day we get a hit on master, I believe it will actually rain cats and dogs."

Kalawarner: "It's kinda impossible, but that's not why we train with him."

Konou: "What do you mean?"

Mittelt: "We don't train so we can get a hit on big brother and brag about it, we train so that we can get our ass kicked and become stronger, all of us were weak before we met him."

Issei: "But then Sensei comes into your life, and just by following him, you become stronger both physically and mentally."

Raynare: "Yeap, before him we only just had two fallen angel wings but since we have been with him, me and Kalawarner have gained ten fallen angel wings and Mittelt here has eight, I'm going to be honest with you, I didn't even think it was possible for me to get even four wings, to get ten is just amazing."

Kalawarner: "And I'm sure we can become even stronger, we can probably become the new icons and leaders of the fallen angels.

Asuka: "You see little Konou, even though it will be a dream come true to get a hit on Madara-sama, that's not why we train, the training is not for him, it's for us, we train against him to become stronger and improve who we are, we all know we are going to lose against him however if we can keep up with him just a bit longer than we did the last time we trained against him, than we know we have improved."

Issei: "So don't feel too bad that you couldn't get a hit on Sensei, the man is just in the league of his own."

Konou just looked at their faces and couldn't help but admire the smiles they all had, they were right, just by with Madara for a day, Konou was able to access a new-form and master a technique were she can clone herself, she failed to realize that within 24-hours she has become stronger than she was before.

Konou: (Giggle) "I guess you guys are right."

***Screams***

The Spectators shifted their attention to the battle and noticed that the three ladies were all releasing and ear-piecing war cry.

Diana, Tiamat and Yasaka were tired of being played with and decided that it was time to get serious, they gathered up all their power to go all out against Madara.

Yasaka's body was glowing brighter than before and her clothing began to get markings and symbols of the Youkai and Nine-tails, Diana's hair began to change colour going from it's usual sliver look to charcoal black and her as well gaining bat symbols all over clothing, as for Tiamat hair nails grew sharper and hair changed as well going from it's normal state to now taking the appearance of intense light blue fire as well as hair eyes glowing a bright blue.

Raynare: "Is Tiamat's hair on fire?"

Kalawarner: "No you Idiot, Tiamat's hair is fire."

All ladies looked at Madara with sole intention of taking him down, although they cared extremely deeply for the man, right now they really wanted to inflict some pain on him.

Madara just burst into his trademark laugh, he could see that the three ladies were ready to go all out."

Madara: (Sinister Laughter) "Come!"

The ladies didn't need a second invite, Yasaka was the first to reach him and tried to hit the Uchiha with a devastating punch, Madara dodged her and simply kicked Yasaka at her ribcage.

Diana was next in line, however Madara quickly awakened the ribcage of the Susanoo and used one of it's hands to slap Diana away.

Madara didn't have time to collect his thoughts as Tiamat began launching a barrage of fire attacks, Madara focused his attention on the incoming projectiles and performed a cluster of hand signs.

"**Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame."**

All Tiamat saw was an enormous wave of fire heading her way, it completely swallowed her barrage of fire balls as if they were just mere food.

She took a deep breath and released her own wave of fire from her mouth and it collided with Madara's fire.

Asuka: "Talk about turning up the heat, I can feel the intensity of their flames from here."

Mittelt: "It's fucking beautiful, just look at their flames when they combine, they are creating an array of colour.

Mittelt's words held truth when Madara's flames came into contact with Tiamat's flames, they created a new type of flame almost as deadly as the Sharingan's Amaterasu.

Yasaka reappeared, however was immediately hit by an invisible force.

Issei: "Da fuck?! did Yasaka just get beat up by the air?"

Asuka: "Looks like it, Madara-sama is too preoccupied with Tiamat, I'm sure it's an ability of his."

Raynare: "I'm sure it is, at this point we really shouldn't be surprised with what master can do, but I will say this,** MY GOD IS THAT FUCKING CHEATING!"**

Yasaka picked herself up, but was completely bewildered at what just happen, she was sure that Madara was too busy with Tiamat and didn't have time to launch a counter attack at her.

"What just happened to me?" Yasaka asked herself.

Diana appeared right next to Yasaka in order to regroup with her.

"Damn it, it's limbo."

Yasaka just looked at Diana with a confused look.

"It's what?"

Diana: "Limbo, it's one of Madara's abilities, he used it on me the first time we fought, it's an invisible clone of his that exist in another dimension."

Yasaka's eyes just widened in shock at what Diana just told her

"Wait he can do that?! You have got to be joking."

Diana: (Chuckle) "You know when it comes to him, anything is possible."

Yasaka: "So how do we defeat it?"

Diana: "I don't think we can, it's kinda that thing of if we want it gone, we have to take down the original, you know take down the source of it's power."

Yasaka: (Exhausted Sigh) "Madara."

Diana: "Yeap and you know taking him down is kind of impossible."

Yasaka began picking the depths of her brain in order to figure out a solution to their problem, but she soon realized because of her Nine-tails Chakra mode, that her senses have increased ten-fold, therefore an idea emerged from her thinking.

Yasaka: "Wait, I got an idea (Chuckle) and it could be an interesting idea."

Diana: "I'm listening."

Yasaka: "We combine."

Diana just paused for a minute as she thought she was hearing things.

"I'm sorry I thought I just heard you say combine, so tell me what this idea of yours is." Diana said as she shifted her attention once again to Madara and Tiamat.

Yasaka: (Chuckle) "That's exactly what I said, we combine."

Diana just looked at Yasaka like she was an alien as she was not getting what the leader of the Youkai was getting to.

Diana: "Exactly what do you mean Yasaka?"

Yasaka: "At first I was thinking of me just focusing all my power on my senses, and I'm sure even though I can't pinpoint where Madara's clone is when it's standing still, if it's moving, I could at least detect it, so when it moves I could direct you to where it is, however, I thought of an even better idea, we as the Youkai have an ability of merging with others temporarily, combining our powers with theirs, think about, your Sharingan, body and power enhanced with my KCM and sensory ability forget the limbo clone we could be even be a problem for Madara."

Diana thought about it and the queen of the vampires couldn't lie, the idea appealed to her very much.

"Let's do it." Diana said giving Yasaka an excited smile.

Yasaka just smiled and placed her hand on Diana's shoulder.

Madara and Tiamat were still locked in their war of flames, however Madara decided to turn up the heat and his flames were starting to push back Tiamat's fire, the dragon was losing ground and knew that she needed to put her all in this fight in order to stand a chance.

Tiamat's eyes began to glow extremely bright, they looked like small intense blue coloured stars, the dragon searched deep with in herself and found there was a new level of heat deep within her.

Tiamat: "Khaos Inferno."

Once Tiamat uttered those words her and Madara were now locked inside a dome of scorching blue flames.

Azazel: "Looks like we got another one, who is pushing her limits."

Sirzechs: "I've never seen Tiamat try this hard before, she must really want to give Madara her all."

Michael: "It's always something special to see an ally improve themselves."

Madara: 'Impressive, no Uchiha apart from those that posses Amaterasu could create flames more intense then these ones, Tiamat is skilled in the art of fire.'

The doom of fire they were both locked in began to start shrinking, Tiamat could sense that she couldn't keep using this new level of fire forever, so her plan was to shrink the doom so that her flames would completely engulf and consume Madara

(Chuckle) "So Tiamat intends to finish me with this dome of fire, hmph she shows great potential and is a useful follower, pity that what she has is not enough."

"**Amaterasu!"**

And within seconds of saying those infamous words Tiamat's dome of fire aggressively faded away and all that was surrounding her and Madara was a circle of black flames.

Azazel: (Sigh) "He always has something up his sleeve doesn't he?"

Michael: "I'm sure those are even flames Amaterasu and Hades would be jealous of."

Sirzechs: "It's a good thing we are not his enemy."

Tiamat saw her dome be completely devoured by Madara's black flames and this greatly dropped her hopes of winning this battle, her will power was non-existent at this point.

Madara could see that Tiamat had completely given up, at this point she was just holding on and delaying the inevitable, the Uchiha decided that it was time to end this battle of fire, he increased the intensity of his flames once more and they completely pushed back and engulfed a dejected Tiamat.

Issei: "Ouch looks like someone else is going to need your healing Asia."

Asia: "I hope her burns are not too bad."

Sirzechs: "No they won't be."

The rest of the group shifted their attention to Sirzechs as they were wondering how he knew that.

Raynare: "How can you be so sure?"

Kalawarner: "Yeah she was completely consumed by Lord Madara's flame, it looked like she might even sustain third degree or even fourth degree burns."

Michael: "You are all forgetting one simple fact."

Mittelt: "Which is?"

Azazel: "She is a dragon, an entity of the flame, losing in a battle of fire is not as bad as you think it is for a dragon, sure her honour and pride is completely destroyed because she lost to a human in the game of fire but in terms of physical damage, her body will only have a few small burns, plus her body will automatically start repairing itself and she will be as good as new."

Asuka: "Well that's a relief."

The flames that were burning Tiamat's body completely subsided and she was found on the ground battered and burned.

'Huh I lost in my own game, I knew my chosen one was strong but to beat me in my own game, I wonder if he really is completely human, or part god or part dragon, and those flames...those black flames I have never seen anything like them before, he must teach me how to create fire of that degree' Tiamat thought to herself while laying on the ground and allowing her body to heal itself.'

"Impressive Tiamat, I know of no one except for one in my clan that could create flames more intense than yours." Madara said as he was know standing next to a defeated Tiamat.

Tiamat raised her body so that she would be able to look at Madara better.

Tiamat: "What were those flames? I have never seen anything like them."

Madara just extended his arm and opened up his hands, Tiamat looked at his opened hand and within seconds it spawned the flames that destroyed hers.

"These are flames of the Uchiha, the eternal black flames of the Amaterasu, flames so hot, they are known to devour other flames, this is my ultimate fire, flames that are as hot as the sun." Madara stated while showing Tiamat Amaterasu.

Tiamat was in awe of what she was seeing, but more than anything she was absolutely amazed that a human could have fire that could burn as hot as the sun.

Tiamat: "Wait? You said they are called the Amaterasu? The same name as the Shinto Goddess of the Sun? The deity known to have the strongest fire in all of the supernatural world."

"Now you see part of the reason why I want to meet her, I desire to see which fire is stronger, mine or hers." Madara said as he now deactivated Amaterasu.

Tiamat: "Incredible."

"Our dear Madara don't tell me you forgot about us."

Madara and everyone else shifted their attention to where the voice originated from and what they saw shocked to no end.

Madara: "Hooo? What is this?"

What Madara and company was seeing was something they have never seen before, they were all looking at Diana, however she looked drastically different, her clothes completely changed with her now wearing a glowing coat that had symbols of the Youkai, Nine tails and vampire bats, this was accompanied with matching pants and glowing shoes, her hair also changed with it being blonde but it had black streaks throughout it.

Issei: "Is that..."

Asuka: "Diana?!"

Raynare: "What the Fuck is going on?"

Mittelt: "I don't remember her being blonde!"

Kalawarner: "Since when does she have Yasaka's power?!"

Konou: "She doesn't."

Everyone shifted their attention to Konou as they were wondering how she knew this.

Mittelt: "What do you mean Konou?"

Konou: "Mama used an ancient technique of the Youkai, very few have mastery over it, and it's extremely rare, basically the technique allows a Youkai who has mastery over it to combine their being with whoever they wish granting them unbelievable power, strength and ability, think of it as Mama fusing with Diana temporarily."

Azazel: "Amazing, I never knew Yasaka or even the Youkai had such an ability."

Konou: "That's because Mama is the only one I know of who can do it, it is extremely rare and unbelievably difficult to master, we as Youkai are known as spiritual beings, and as you know spirits have the ability to enter someone's body and posses it, however instead of Mama taking over Diana's body and consciousness, what she is doing is combing hers with Diana's.

Azazel: "Ah I think I'm understanding this technique a bit more, I see that it would be difficult to try fit two brains in one body."

Konou: "That's right, it would be much easier to just possess their body which is what majority of Youkai do however it will never match up to the potential and possibility of fusion, if Mama just took over Diana's body she would only have Diana's power and her power would be locked but with fusion both of their power can be used in one body."

Issei: "That's fucking cool."

Sirzechs "Huh imagine that, the possibilities of that technique would produce unbelievable results."

Asuka: "Someone get the popcorn this is going to be one hell of a fight."

Raynare: "What would we even call her?"

Kalawarner: "Not sure, probably something like Diasaka or Yiana."

Mittelt: "God those names are horrible."

'Of all the things I have seen in this world, this ranks as one of the interesting ones' Madara thought to himself while observing the sight in front of him.

Hagoromo: 'Huh it's a fusion, who would of thought that this would be a possibility in this world, and their power, it's something else.'

Madara: 'Indeed, looks like I'm going to need to put in a little bit more effort now.'

Diasaka began stretching her neck and muscles as she was preparing to go all out against Madara.

The Uchiha just observed her, doing what he can to scale her power however at speeds that could rival or even beat the gods, Diasaka appeared in front of Madara, preparing to give him a skull crushing punch.

Everything went slow motion for Madara, Diasaka's punch was moving too quickly for him to even attempt to block or dodge it, he was not expecting this kind of speed from his opponent, therefore he had to rely on one of his old classic abilities.

Just as quickly as Diasaka appeared in front of Madara, the Uchiha summoned the ribcage of the Susanoo in order to protect him, Diasaka's punch made contact with Madara's protection, however the force of the punch sent Madara flying, causing him to crash into one of the buildings nearby.

Michael: "That speed..."

Azazel: "It's actually god level."

Asuka: "There is no ways...did she actually..."

Issei: "No she hit the Susanoo, so technically Sensei still hasn't been touched."

"Hmmm, not bad, I could really get used to this kind of power." Diasaka said to herself with her combined voice of Yasaka and Diana.

*******Menacing Laughter***

Diasaka shifted her attention to the laughter as she was wondering what's was so funny.

Madara emerged from the rubble with the right ribcage of the Susanoo completely shattered and destroyed.

"Now this (Sinister Laughter) This has interested me." Madara said as he deactivated the ribcage and examined the rubble around him.

Diasaka: "I expected as much from you, I would be disappointed if the man I admired and adored most would be taken out from easy attack like that."

"Hmph I suppose I should put in a little more effort, let's see how well you two dance as one."

Madara closed his eyes and began controlling his breathing and soon enough Diasaka could see some strange markings appear on his face.

After a few moments had passed Diasaka's eyes began to widen in shock as the Yasaka side of her could sense the absolute monstrous amount of natural energy Madara's body was gathering and it was like nothing she has ever seen.

Konou was another one to lose her composure at the sight of Madara, her eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"That's...Papa in Sage mode?! How can he gather such pure natural energy so effortlessly? I don't know that Mama and Diana can win against him, even though they are combined."

Issei: "Yes! (Clears Throat) Uhhh I mean oh no...really? Why do you say that Konou?"

Konou: "He is a perfect sage, if he was to power me up with the amount of natural energy he is using I would be more then twenty times stronger at the lowest and that's without KCM included, now imagine just how much strength Papa is adding to himself with natural energy, I am sure he could beat aunt Amaterasu."

Michael: "Makes sense, even my Lord, God had the utmost respect for Sages, to the point that he made it a priority to form an alliance with them, Sages are beings of immense ability."

Sirzechs: (Chuckle) "Of course, we devils always feared the combination of the Sage's natural energy and the angel's light energy, so much that the original Lucifer ordered the Sage's extinction."

Azazel: "Look here kids we are not exaggerating when it comes to Sages and natural energy, even being an incomplete Sage would gain you respect, but for you to be a perfect Sage...well that could be enough for you to have your own mini-religion, gathering natural energy and being able to use it is one of the hardest things in world but also one of the most beneficial, let's see if those two can take on Sage enhanced Madara."

Diasaka: "So that's you in Sage mode? if I was separated, then the two that make me up, wouldn't stand a chance, but as for me, I'm sure I can still do something to you."

"Is that right? Well then let's see how well you dance against the Uchiha." Madara said as he was now completely in Sage mode.

Diasaka just paused for a minute to properly prepare herself, she took a deep breath, awakened the Sharingan and powered up her body to it's maximum capability.

She blitzed her way to Madara and landed a devastating punch on her target, Diasaka smirked that she was able to land a hit however her moment of pride was short lived as the Madara she just hit quickly changed form and turned into broken wood.

Diasaka: "Tch, a wood clone, of course it wouldn't be that easy."

***Sinister Laughter***

"How much can you see with those Sharingan of yours?"

Diasaka turned around but found no one, it was only her and the rest of the group present in the area.

Mittelt: "Where the hell did he vanish to?"

Raynare: "Looks like we gotta keep watching to find out."

The surface area around Diasaka soon began sprouting large wooden branches and it looked like Diasaka was completely caged in a wooden prison.

Diasaka still wore a bored look on her face as branches sprouting from the ground did not interested her however Diasaka's boredom would soon evaporate as the branches around her began changing and taking the forms of humans.

The Nine-tails vampire broke out a devilish smile as she was surrounded by fifteen Madaras, before they could even move, Diasaka conjured up multiple golden flaming bats from both her hands and launched one to every single Madara wood clone, once her projectiles made contact with the wood clones, they exploded on impact, creating a massive chain reaction of explosions.

"And the handsome Madaras all went boom, was I suppose to be intimidated by your copy cats?" Diasaka questioned as the dust and clouds of smoke began to subside.

***Menacing Laughter***

Madara: "This is why I asked how much could you see with those Sharingan of yours."

Diasaka grew a more serious face as she was wondering what was Madara getting at.

Diasaka: "What do you mean?"

Madara: "Those clones were not meant to attack you, in fact the opposite, I wanted you to attack them, I can see that you failed to notice what was inside them."

Diasaka: "Inside them? What do yo..."

Diasaka stopped talking as now the dust finally settled and all she saw on the ground were shattered Madara clones, but she noticed what Madara was talking about, within the broken pieces of wood were large closed flower buds.

The flower buds opened and all of them released a large amount of pollen, this unfortunately caught Diasaka by surprise and she inhaled some of the pollen from the flowers.

She quickly blitzed her way out of that area, however the damage was already done, the pollen was deep within her system and it was starting to take effect.

Madara appeared behind Diasaka and just folded his arms as he wanted to see how she would respond.

Diasaka sensed Madara's presence and quickly turned around to face, she saw him just standing there casually and saw this as her moment, she tried to blitz him however, before she could even move her muscles, she felt extreme discomfort within her body.

Diasaka began coughing uncontrollably and began clenching her chest as felt a sharp pain there.

Madara just looked at the struggling Diasaka and kept his bored expression as he was completely un-amused, her breathing started to become heavier and her vision was slowly become a blur.

Diasaka: (Coughing+ Heavy breathing) "What did you do to me? What was in those flowers?"

Madara: "Are you done? Because if you are then come out already."

The Diasaka that was kneeling just stopped her play acting and released a playful giggle.

Diasaka: "Well looks like you got me."

The Diasaka in front of Madara disappeared and the original appeared behind him and she wore a playful grin.

Diasaka: (Giggle) "Come on now be honest, I got you just a little."

Madara: "Hmph you sure about that? I already won this battle before you even fused, I just played along because I wanted to see if would catch my plan."

Diasaka raised an eyebrow at what Madara said, she couldn't see anyway that Madara could have outplayed her, she was hundred percent sure he was just bluffing to get into her head.

"Hmph as if, you're just bluffing, come now darling, just admit it, I got you with my little play."

Madara: (Chuckle) "Is that so? Tell me something aren't you two forgetting about one significant detail."

Diasaka: "What detail? What on earth could you pos..."

Diasaka didn't finish her sentence as she now knew what Madara was talking about, she felt an extremely sharp object pressed on her neck, it would only need a little a bit more force before it would draw blood from her neck.

Diasaka: "**LIMBO..."**

Madara: "I noticed that you two ignored it when it wasn't moving, I concluded that your sensory ability, is not yet strong enough for you to sense my limbo clone constantly, you lost this battle the second you ignored my Limbo clone."

Diasaka: "Damn it and I didn't even get a chance to give you everything I have."

Madara: "Worry not we shall battle again, you seem to be an interesting dance partner, however we must prepare to depart, time is of the essence,** isn't that right you ****four****?****"**

Once Madara uttered those words four figures revealed themselves next to the rest of the group and they all wore an extremely annoyed look.

Azazel: "Oh no."

Michael: "This is bad."

Sirzechs: "This is very bad...(Nervous Laughter)...Grayfia, Serafall, Penemue, Gabriel, how are you four ladies doing? You four are looking very beautiful today."

"Don't you try and sweet talk your way out of this Sirzechs, you should be preparing for an extremely important event, yet you three are just wasting precious time, look at you, have you three even bathed?" Grayfia questioned with her frustration rising by the second.

Serafall: "Well? You are you three going to answer her or what?"

The three faction leaders became dead silent, they knew if they said something it would completely backfire on them.

"And you three, you just leave them to go ahead and engage in a training session, instead of preparing for Olympus." Penemue said in anger as her eyes were fixated on Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt.

Kalawarner: "Well to be fair..."

Raynare: "...They already had their sparring match by the time we arrived, we just found them here recovering..."

Mittelt: "...So you really can't put the blame on us."

(All four ladies) "Everyone please, go ahead and get ready, otherwise there will be some serious consequences."

The rest of the group felt a chill in the air, as the way the four ladies said their request truly intimidated them.

(The rest of the group) "On it!"

"And as for you? You going to stay like that or you going to separate?" Madara questioned while looking at Diasaka.

Diasaka: (Sigh) "I suppose the two that make me up should get ready, but I will be back soon handsome, try not to miss me as much as I will miss you."

Diasaka blew Madara a kiss and gave him one last wink before de-fusing into Yasaka and Diana.

"Wow that really took a lot out of me." Yasaka stated as she placed her hand on her forehead and was recovering from her technique.

Diana: "I can understand, after all our fusion was mostly drawing from your power then mine, plus you also had to use a portion of your energy to maintain the fusion."

Yasaka: (Slight panting) "Yeah...but its thanks to KCM...it really is a game changer for me...but it also takes a lot out of me."

Diana: "Will you be able come with us to Olympus? Do you not need to rest and recover?"

Yasaka: (Slight Panting) "Oh no...I'm coming along...I just need to catch my breath."

"Interesting ability you have there, Yasaka." Madara said while he deactivated Sage mode.

Yasaka: (Slight Panting) "Thank you...(Chuckle)...makes me wonder how strong the fusion would be if I fused with you dear."

Madara: "Hmph I suppose I would be able to use KCM, but enough chatter, let us prepare to depart."

"Wait, can I have a moment with you big brother." Asia said as she made her way to Madara and the two ladies.

Diana, just placed Yasaka's arm over her shoulder and summoned her large bat wings, and flew to the estate with the leader of the Youkai to give Madara and Asia some privacy.

Madara: "What is it Asia?"

Asia didn't say anything, she just kept getting closer and closer to the Uchiha.

Madara raised an eyebrow as he was wondering what was going on in Asia's mind.

Asia just simply opened up her arms and gave Madara an affectionate hug

"What is this about child?" Madara questioned in a bored tone.

"I missed you big brother." Asia said as she buried her face into Madara's torso.

Madara just continued to look at Asia with a bored and stoic look.

Asia: "We never really had a moment to spend time together ever since my birthday, we have just been moving around, everything has just been busy, you have been busy."

Madara: "You act as if we haven't seen each other for quite some time and besides when I am busy, you have the rest of the group to keep you company."

Asia just groaned as he said that, she raised her head so she could look him in the eye and Madara could see that she wore a serious expression.

Asia: "You just don't get big brother, of course I love the rest of the group and I am truly happy that I finally have a home and family, I will always treasure them, but you are forgetting one very very crucial thing."

Madara: "And that is?"

Asia: "You are the most important person to me big brother, without you this life would've just remained a dream, so please don't be surprised when I do things like this, I want you to understand these words, I love you big brother, I really do and I want you to remember that I will always love you, by being with you and watching you, you truly have made me a believer."

Madara: "Hooo? A believer in what exactly?"

Asia: "In you and your dream, the way you have made me and everyone stronger, the way you killed a Titan, the way you were able to defend and save Kyoto, it's just amazing and I know to you these may be small things, but to me it's breath taking, the way you carry yourself, the way you are always so calm under pressure and the way you can always figure out a means of improvement for me and everyone else, it inspires me, you are my role model big brother."

Madara remained silent and continued looking at Asia, letting her words sink in his mind.

Asia: "I guess what I really want to say and what I want you to know, is I appreciate you and beyond grateful to have you in my life big brother, thank you for everything and I love you with all my heart big brother."

Madara just observed the affection in Asia's eyes and he couldn't help but brake out a subtle smile, she truly has become the female Izuna to him.

Madara: (Chuckle) "Let us depart child."

"Hey this isn't funny, I'm serious big brother." Asia said with a pout.

Madara choose not to respond and began making his way to the estate, however he didn't make it far because Asia grabbed hold of his hand.

Asia: "Before we go inside big brother, I want to ask you for one more thing."

Madara: "Speak."

Asia: "I want to change my last name from Asia Aregento to Asia Uchiha."

Madara paused and looked at Asia with an amused look on his face.

Madara: "Hooo? So you wish to become a member of the Uchiha? Tell me where has this desire come from?"

Asia: "It's simple, I made the decision to leave my old life in the past, to me that includes my last name, and like I told you before I never had any family, I have always been in the church, but being your little sister and creating a bound with you has given my life purpose, you are my family now and that makes me very happy, so if you don't mind, could you please truly accept me as a member of your family and allow me to be Asia Uchiha."

"And you are serious about this? You must understand Asia, the name Uchiha, carries power and honor with it, back where I come from the name Uchiha struck fear into the land, that name has won wars, conquered countries, destroyed entire empires and has literally held the fate of lives in it's hands, do not take my words lightly Asia, to be an Uchiha is more of an honor then to lead a nation in this world, to take that name, you don't only represent yourself, you represent a clan and people that had power to dominate the world." Madara stated with his hair covering his right eye.

Asia: "Not to be disrespectful big brother, but I don't care about representing other Uchihas I care about representing you and the legacy you are creating and of course I will do my absolute best to uphold the reputation of the Uchiha but most importantly of you."

Madara: "Hmph, is that right?"

"Yes, so please allow me as a member of your clan, allow me to be Asia Uchiha." Asia said with a determined look in her face, the blonde has never been more sure of wanting to be a full member of Madara's family.

Madara: "Hmph very well then, as of this moment I accept you as Asia Uchiha, represent that name with dignity Asia."

Asia jumped for joy when she heard Madara's response, she embraced him in one more hug, she truly did treasure these tender moments with her elder brother.

Madara: "Asia, from now on as a member of the Uchiha, you are to dawn the family crest on the back of your clothing."

Asia looked at Madara with an inquisitive look as she was wondering what he meant by that.

Asia: "Family crest? I never knew we had a family crest."

Madara simply turned around and showed Asia the back of his shirt and she saw the crest, Madara was talking about.

Asia: "Oh that's what that is, I thought it was just the design or logo of the shirt, now I see, I would gladly wear the Uchiha crest on my clothes from now on big brother, besides it looks kinda cool."

Madara: "Let us depart child."

***Inside the castle***

It was absolute mayhem as the rest of the group was busy moving around making sure their outfits were in order, everyone wanted at least two outfits, one for the Olympics and one for the wedding.

The women in the group were causing the most havoc as they wanted to make sure they had the perfect outfits for both events.

"Oh it's perfect, thank you so much." Asia said as she took her dress from one of the angels.

The women saw the Asia's dress and they all loved it, but all of them noticed something familiar about on it.

"Wait a minute…where have I seen that logo before?" Raynare questioned as she noticed a symbol on the back of Asia's dress.

Asuka: "Yeah I have also seen that before."

Asia: "Oh this, you guys have seen it on the back of big brothers clothes."

Kalawarner: "Yeah that's right, why does your dress have it as well?"

Asia: "Oh yeah, you guys don't know (Giggle) well it's the Uchiha family crest, I was speaking to big brother earlier and I asked him to accept me into his clan, so as from now on I am Asia Uchiha, and if you are a member of the Uchiha you need to wear the family crest on the back of your clothing."

"Wait you did what?" Mittelt asked in shock.

Diana: "So that's why you wanted a moment with him."

Konou: "No fair! I also want to be part of Papa's clan and wear the family crest."

Yasaka: "Well aren't you lucky, you are the first one among some of us, to be part of the Uchiha."

Tiamat: "Enjoy it for now, you won't be the only Uchiha in this room for long."

Asia just grinned at all their jealousy, she was really happy to have the honor of carrying the Uchiha name, and it annoyed a lot of the ladies in the room.

Gabriel: "How does it feel Asia?"

Asia: "Amazing, it feels like me and big brother are a true family now, like I am actually his little sister, and now that I wear the family crest, it feels like I always carry a piece of him with me."

Diana: "Damn it, don't say things like that Asia, you making some of us really really jealous now."

Mittelt: "Like you have no idea."

Penemue: "Ladies enough, let's just get our attires ready, they will be expecting us at Olympus very soon, we are already running late as the Olympics have started."

***The Castle Main Door***

The whole group were waiting at the main door with their suitcases, they were all dressed in smart casual attire, their outfits for the wedding were in all in their respective suitcases along with all other essentials.

They were all waiting for Madara to appear as they were all ready to leave

Serafall: "Where is he? We can't exactly leave without the VIP of these events."

Asuka: "Give him a minute, Madara-sama is a person that just like to do things his way, that includes getting ready."

Soon enough after Asuka finished her words, everyone heard footsteps coming down the staircase and they all shifted their attention to it.

Coming down the staircase was our Sharingan wielding protagonist, however he had a dramatic change of wardrobe.

Madara was dressed in all black, his outfit consisted of smart black shoes, slim back formal pants, a black formal shirt and to top it of a large black coat** (Think of the Hokage coat in terms of look)** and the coat had a large Uchiha crest on the back of it.

Asuka: (Whistles) "Would you look at that."

Diana: "Who knew all black would look so sexy on a man."

Yasaka: "Well they do say the clothes make the man."

Issei: "It should be the other way around, I think Sensei makes this all black look, even more bad ass."

"Let us depart." Madara said as he made his way to the group.

Raynare: "That does make me wonder, how the hell are we going to get to Olympus anyway?"

Michael and Gabriel: "Leave that to us."

"Oh no you don't, where do you think you are going?" Yasaka questioned as she could see that Konou was trying to join them.

Konou: "I'm going with you all."

Yasaka: "Oh no you don't, your punishment is to stay here and continue for training, don't think I forgot about you sneaking out of the palace."

Konou: "But…"

Yasaka: "No buts."

Konou: "Come on that's not fair, Papa please…"

Yasaka: "Don't you even try and use your father to get out of this, you are staying here and that is final, do you understand me Konou?"

Konou: (Mumbling) "…yes mama…"

Yasaka: "How about we try that again, with a little bit more volume this time."

Konou: (Frustrated Sigh) "Fine...Yes Mama…I understand, I will stay behind and continue training."

Yasaka: "Good, Michael, Gabriel please continue."

Mittelt: "See you later Konou, don't burn the place down."

The two angels create a magic circle underneath the groups feet and with in an instant they were teleported away.

Konou: (Sigh) "Guess I can always try enter KCM again and use my clones as training buddies."

*******Mount Olympus***

The group found themselves in an extremely large room with chairs that would put the thrones of kings to shame, they were all placed in a circle formation and within the middle of the chairs was a golden statue of Zeus wielding his famous lightning bolt.

The group heard thunder all around them and the golden statue began to glow extremely bright.

Michael:(Sigh + Face palm) "He's here and of course he has to make his grand entrance."

Soon enough a bolt of lightning stuck the area just in front of the group and it delivered to them the greatest god in Greek Mythology, Zeus, the god of gods.

Zeus: "Welcome, welcome, I am so pleased that you all finally arrive, I am Zeus, the god of gods and once again welcome to the most beautiful place in all creation, Mount Olympus."

Yasaka: "As humble as ever aren't you Zeus?"

Zeus: "My my, what do we have here, my eyes have truly been blessed to see such beauties before me, Gabriel, Penemue, Yasaka, Grayfia, Tiamat and Serafall, you all look magnificent today, as do the other ladies accompanying you all, especially you my dear, what is your name?"

Diana: "The name is Dracula, Diana Dracula, queen of the vampires."

Zeus looked at Diana and he wore a beyond amused expression on his face.

Zeus: "Hooo a Dracula? And you say you are the queen of the vampires, which means you are not just any vampire, you are of royal blood…no….it can't be."

"What is it?" Diana questioned with an inquisitive look.

"You must be the child of Vlad Dracula, this is truly astonishing, how can an atrocity like Vlad, create such beauty like you, it must be due to your mother's genes, you do look a lot like Martha." Zeus said as he got closer to Diana.

Diana: "You know of my mother and father?"

Zeus: (Chuckle) "Know them, I nearly killed your father for his impotence, he dared to challenge me, Zeus the greatest of the Greek gods."

Diana: "So he is alive then?"

Zeus: "Well the coward ran away before I could kill him, so I suppose he is still breathing."

Diana: "Good thing you didn't finish him off."

Zeus: "And why is that?"

Diana: "Because I will kill him."

"Ahhh…so you have learned of your father's true nature, very well then, and you my dear, there is something awfully familiar about you." Zeus said as he shifted his attention to Asuka.

"It has been quite some time, hasn't it Zeus." Jesus said as he now took over.

Zeus: (Big Laughter) "Jesus, the son of god, so the second coming has finally arrived, the rumors were true then, your soul resides in a human host."

Jesus: "That's right."

Zeus: "That's too bad, I would of loved another round of me and you going at it."

Jesus: (Chuckle) "Is that right? Last I remember I was stronger than you Zeus, in fact if my memory is correct, which it is, I won every single time you challenged me."

Zeus: (Chuckle) "Times have changed Jesus, you and your father have been gone for centuries, my strength is not what it used to be, that reminds me, why don't you tell Michael and Gabriel here to give me heaven as a second home, it's only right that a god rules over it."

Jesus: "You are not worthy of that throne, don't forget who was it's former ruler Zeus."

Zeus: (Chuckle) "I joke with you Jesus, I hate to admit it, but your father was in a league of his own (Sigh) He was the only God that could take down Bahamut and he was our only hope in defeating Trihexa and Lucifer, I know where and who to show my respect to."

Jesus: "Good."

Zeus: "Michael, Azazel and Sirzechs, I take it, that you three are doing well?"

Michael: "Quite well Zeus."

Sirzechs: "Yes, all is well Zeus."

Azazel: "Yeah, never better."

"And you, you must be the man I have been waiting for, the infamous Madara Uchiha." Zeus said as he shifted his attention to Madara.

"So your Zeus huh? The so called greatest of the Greek gods?" Madara questioned with an unimpressed look on his face.

Zeus: "That I am, Madara Uchiha, however the talk between you and I should be a little more exclusive."

Zeus clapped his hands and several servants entered the room.

Zeus: "Please everyone, allow my servants to take your bags and escort you to your rooms, from then on, you are free to enjoy yourselves, you may rest, have the feast of a god, take a tour of Olympus, or witness our great Olympic games, the choice is yours, however for you Madara, I request an audience with you privately my friend."

The rest of the group grabbed their things and walked with Zeus's servants to their respective rooms, leaving Madara and Zeus together.

Zeus: "How about we get a better scenery than this."

A bolt of lightning struck Zeus and Madara and they both got transported away.

***Zeus's temple***

Madara and Zeus were now at the tallest point of Mount Olympus, inside a beautifully designed and crafted temple, that had all the luxuries a god could need, the finest furniture, the most beautiful art and the most rarest and desirable material possessions.

"Wine?" Zeus offered as a servant came with a tray carrying a bottle of Zeus's favorite wine and two diamond encrusted glasses.

"I prefer whiskey." Madara said while taking a look at his surroundings.

Zeus: "Hmmm man of certain taste, come, take a look at my kingdom."

Madara and Zeus, took a walk to the temple balcony and to the average person, the view was just absolutely beautiful, the clear blue skies, the surrounding mountains filled healthy forests, wild life and never ending waterfalls, the large neighboring temples of each Greek god, the beautifully crafted giant stone statues of the gods scattered all over Olympus and to top it all off a giant arena in that was North East of Madara and Zeus, to many, the view would be nothing short of a fantasy, however to Madara, it was nothing more than something to look at.

Zeus: "Beautiful…isn't it."

"Is this really what you brought me here for?" Madara questioned as he looked at Zeus with an extremely bored look.

Zeus: "Straight to business huh...(Chuckle)...very well then, why did you do it?"

Madara: "Do what?"

Zeus: "Actually forget about that, the real question is how did you it? How on earth did a human get so much power that, they could kill a Titan?"

Madara: "You all act as if it was something difficult, was it suppose to be some great honor to kill that thing.

Zeus just looked at Madara with an amused look on his face after hearing his response.

Zeus: "They weren't joking when they say you are an interesting one Madara, listen here, even though what you killed was an inferior Titan, it is still a Titan, we Greek gods are of course a stronger force than the Titans, and even though some of us wouldn't need to go all out against the Titan you faced, all of us would still have to take it seriously, so forgive me, but hearing that a human killed a Titan, a being that can rival a god, it just sounds impossible."

Madara: "Then that's your problem, my power is nothing like this world has ever seen."

Zeus just kept looking at Madara with a calculating gaze, as he wanted to test something about the ghost of the Uchiha.

Madara and Zeus, just kept staring at each other, than before even a Nano second could pass, a large bolt of lightning came charging for the Uchiha, and within the unbelievably short time he had, Madara shifted his gaze to the incoming bolt of lightning, activated the Mangekyou Sharingan and used Kamui to warp the bolt of lightning away.

"Looking for a challenge, lightning boy?" Madara questioned with his killing intent slowly rising.

Zeus: (Chuckle) "On the contrary, I was simply testing something, that was one of my fastest and most deadliest bolts of lightning, never mind doing something about it, no human should be able to even react to it, I suppose there is some truth in what you are saying, however it just cannot be your power alone, what Sacred gear do you have? Or which divine being blessed you with power?"

Madara broke into an amused chuckle, the god that was in front of him was starting to test his patience.

"Listen here, I am not so pathetic that I need some weak entity to give me power, even you gods of heaven and earth, cannot begin to comprehend the power of Madara Uchiha." Madara said with his aura slowly rising.

Zeus: (Chuckle) "Is that so? Willing to back up that statement?"

Madara: "Hmph, I'm even sure my use of lightning surpasses anything you are capable of, so called greatest of all Greek gods."

Zeus: "Hooo? So you are a lightning user? And you think yours is better than the actual god of lightning? (Chuckle) I like your confidence Madara, lets see what you are truly capable of."

Madara and Zeus just locked eyes with one another and their auras were rising to dangerous levels, it got to the point where, Zeus's temple was experiencing a mini-earth quake.

***The Great Arena of Olympus***

The Arena was roaring with the cheers from the spectators, all over the Arena you could see the passion and love, the spectators felt for this great event.

The group arrived to the Arena and many of them were blown away by the atmosphere that was generated from the crowd.

"I think I am going to go deaf." Raynare said as she covered her ears due to all the noise.

Asuka: "Our Olympics got nothing on this, I can genuinely feel the floor vibrate under my shoes."

Azazel: (Chuckle) "Of course it doesn't, the Olympics started in Greece to honor the Greek gods, there is just no where in the world or supernatural world, that celebrates this event quite like Greece and Olympus."

**(Announcer)**: "Ladies and Gentlemen, we thank you for patience, the break is finally over, we are ready to continue the next events of the Olympics."

***Crowd Cheering***

"Who is she?" Issei asked as the announcer was someone who caught his eyes, unfortunately for the Red dragon Emperor he was immediately punched at the top of his head by Raynare and Kalawarner.

(Chuckle) "That my young friend, is Nike, the goddess of Victory."

Everyone turned their attention to the side and they could all see a handsome and muscular young man coming their way, he was dressed in a royal white robe similar to that of Zeus.

Raynare: "Wow look at those muscles."

"And who exactly might you be?" Kalawarner questioned as she too couldn't help but admire the young man's physique.

"Oh me, I am no one special."

Penemue: "Stop that nonsense, you are incredibly special, have you forgotten that one of the reasons we are here is because of you, guys, the man in front of you is none other than Hercules, the son Zeus and soon to be husband."

Hercules: (Sigh) "Always have to ruin the fun don't you Penemue, but yes she is right, I am Hercules son of Zeus and strongest of all demi-gods."

Issei: "Dude...you get married tomorrow, congrats man."

"That's right we offer our congratulations, young Hercules, I am so proud to see that you have grown and matured." Michael said as he got closer to Hercules to give the son of Zeus a handshake.

Hercules: "Thank you Michael, it means a lot to me to have you all here for my wedding, you know I have fought in countless battles and have faced impossible odds many times in my life, but this is the most nervous I have ever been, this marriage thing is like nothing I have ever encountered.

"Meh, don't worry about it, I'm sure after all you have been through, you can handle being married to another person." Azazel said as he placed his hand on Hercules shoulder.

Hercules: (Chuckle) "Thank you Azazel, you always have a way of making me at ease, by the way, where is the Madara Uchiha? I don't see him among you."

Sirzechs: "Madara is with your father, he wanted to have a chat with Madara privately."

***Crowd Cheering***

Hercules: "Oh I see, well please follow me, you are our special guests, it's only right that you get the best seats in the Arena and besides, I'm sure you would like to meet the other gods."

Hercules, leaded the way and the group followed closely behind, until they reached the VIP section of the Arena, where all the other Greek gods were seated and watching the games unfold.

Some time had passed and the games carried on as planned, there were many winners and losers on this day, some events had close calls, some events were not even a contest, but all in all most of the events were entertaining, for Madara's group, for the spectators, and most importantly for the gods.

The group had time to meet and converse with the other Greek gods and demi-gods, some of them were pleasant to meet, others not so much, however all of them had a heavenly and divine aura about them.

Issei and Hercules, become good friends, absurdly quickly, Issei admired Hercules's legacy and the power, while Hercules found Issei's behaviour and personality rather charming.

Issei: "Hey Hercules, I got a question."

Hercules: "Hmmm? What is it Issei?"

Issei: "I have been wondering, since this is not exactly the same as the human Olympics and is not on earth, who are the contestants that participate in the games?"

***Crowd Cheering***

Hercules: "Ah I see, well let me explain it to you, the contestant are usually comprised of humans, and supernaturals, they are elite athletes that have proven themselves on earth therefore they are invited to our Olympics, to test their might against other worthy competitors, for the chance to become Olympic champion and receive rewards and blessings from the gods."

Issei: "Is that right? Maybe one day I will participate."

Hercules: (Chuckle) "I will be sure to be cheering for you on my friend."

***Crowd Cheering***

Nike: **"Thank you, Thank you, these games have truly been something special, ****but now we move on to our final event to warp up these magnificent games, are you all ready?"**

***Crowd Cheering***

**Nike: "That's is what we want to hear, very well then, the next event..."**

Nike didn't finish her sentence as she noticed something heading to the Arena at ridicules speeds, she quickly moved out the way so she wouldn't get injured and literally a split-second after she moved, something crashed into the Arena and created a large dust cloud.

The whole Arena became dead silent as everyone present was wondering what on Olympus has just entered the Arena.

Serafall: "What the hell was that?" 

Grayfia: "I'm not sure."

Gabriel: "Let us wait for the dust to settle, we will know soon enough."

Soon enough the dust cloud settled and everyone was able to finally get a visual and what they saw truly shocked them, what they saw was a small crater in the Arena floor and they all saw Zeus within the crater.

"So is that the best you can do? Greatest of all Greek gods?"

Everyone shifted their attention to where the voice was coming from and they all saw Madara standing on the highest point of the Arena.

*******Laughter***

Zeus climbed out of the crater with biggest smirk he has ever produced in a long time, this human, Madara Uchiha was truly amusing the god of lightning.

"I suppose our warm-up session is over, how about we give a spectacular show for everyone here Madara." Zeus said as she just stretched his neck and muscles.

"I see things have not changed Poseidon." Jesus said as he took over Asuka's body and looked at Poseidon.

Poseidon: "Far from it, my old friend, my little brother, loves to show off his dominance."

"So that's the infamous Madara Uchiha huh?" Athena questioned as she kept her sole focus on our protagonist.

"Oh wow, and he is challenging father, he has already caught my interest." Aphrodite said with a smirk.

Penemue: (Face Palm) "We have only been hear for a few hours and he is already challenging the strongest god here."

"I highly doubt it, I'm sure it's the other way around, father must be the one to provoke him." Apollo said while drinking some wine.

"Who cares, who challenged who, lets see some blood." Ares said as his excitement levels were beginning to rise.

"Always hungry for blood aren't you Ares?" Hephaestus questioned while looking at his excited brother.

"That human is a fool, if he thinks he can take on my husband." Hera stated with extreme confidence in Zeus.

Zeus started to control his breathing and began powering up, the clear blue skies that everyone was enjoying was quickly replaced with dark grey clouds all over the skies.

All around Olympus, thunder could be heard and the grey clouds in the skies, were all giving off sparks of lightning, Zeus's eyes began to glow and his body was completely surrounded in an aura of lightning, the king of Olympus slowly began flying upwards as he wanted to be on equal ground with Madara.

Zeus reached the other tallest point of the Arena that was directly opposite to where Madara was, Zeus, raised his hand to the skies and an extremely bright bolt of lightning began manifesting in his hand.

"Looks like father is serious, he even brought out one of his lightning bolts." Artemis said.

"Aren't you all fearful for your friend? He could die from one of father's bolts." Hermes said while looking at Madara's group.

Tiamat: "No."

"And why is that?" Athena questioned as she was curious to know, how could Madara's group have such confidence in him.

Diana: "Simple, that's because my king always has something up his sleeve."

Madara looked at Zeus with a bored look on his face as he was far from intimated but he could also tell that Zeus is not going all out against him.

"Are you prepared Madara?" Zeus questioned as his bolt completely manifested within his hand.

Madara: "Pathetic, and you call yourself the god of lightning? What is that glowing twig suppose to do against me? If you want to see lightning, I will show you what true manipulation of lightning looks like."

Madara raised his right hand to the skies and once again all over Olympus thunder could be heard, however this time the thunder was much more louder and aggressive than before.

Soon after, everyone could hear what sounded like a screeching roar from within the clouds, shortly after that, multiple roars could be heard coming from the clouds and each time the roars kept getting louder and louder.

Poseidon: "What is that sound?"

Hestia: "I'm not sure but it sounds menacing."

"Just wait for it, you all are about to see something special." Sirzechs said with a smile as he know very well, what Madara is bring.

Madara: "It is time, come on out** KIRIN!"**

Immediately after Madara uttered those words, the head of a giant lightning dragon appeared above him and when the dragon locked eyes with Zeus, it roared with extreme intensity.

Everyone present couldn't believe what they were seeing, especially the gods, never have they seen a manipulation of lightning that possibly looked better than anything Zeus has ever created.

Issei: "Oh now that's what I'm talking about Sensei, of course he would create a fucking lightning dragon."

Grayfia: "Have you noticed it Sirzechs."

Sirzechs: "Yes I have Grayfia, its much bigger."

"Wait you know about that ability?" Yasaka questioned as she and everyone else expect for Diana and Grayfia looked at Sirzechs with a curious look.

Sirzechs: "Yes I do, Madara summoned it once before, in order to kill Riser, however that one was significantly smaller than this one."

Zeus couldn't help but be amazed at what he was looking at, he never believed he would ever encounter someone who could rival him in the game of lightning, the king of Olympus couldn't help but feel a pinch of anxiety, he wasn't expecting something like this from Madara, he underestimated the Uchiha.

Athena: "We cannot let those two attacks collide, if they do, they will completely destroy the Arena and quite possibly a portion of Olympus.

Artemis: "We cannot allow that to happen."

"Any ideas?" Mittelt questioned as she and everyone could see that Madara and Zeus were getting ready to launch their attacks.

Asia: "We need to talk them out of it, we will talk to big brother and you guys talk to Zeus."

Hercules: "She is right, there is not enough time to do something else."

Everyone sprung into action with a few of the gods and goddesses flying over to Zeus's corner in order to stop him from launching his attack, while some from Madara's group flew to his corner in order to stop him from launching Kirin.

"Big Brother please stop!" Asia pleaded as she was being carried by Diana.

"Move." Was all Madara said as his focus was still on attacking Zeus.

Tiamat: "My Lord I beg of you, think about what you are doing."

Madara: "I know exactly what I am doing, I'm teaching fool an important lesson."

Diana: "He is not worth it my king, remember what you are here for, it's to meet the other gods not waste your time on Zeus.

Madara hesitated in launching Kirin, it looked like Diana's words were pressing the right buttons.

Asia: "Please big brother, don't do this, for me please big brother."

Madara looked over at Zeus and he could see that he deactivated his lightning bolt and began suppressing his energy.

"Very well than." Madara said, however he still wanted to leave his mark on Zeus's ego.

All eyes were on Madara now, they were all waiting for him to stand down, Madara just smirked as he looked at Zeus.

"Begone with the thunder clap." Madara brought down his hands and Kirin roared one last time, everyone thought Madara was planning on attacking Zeus, however that's not what he planned, Kirin changed directions and struck down Zeus's beloved temple, completely destroying it.

"He just destroyed father's temple...the jewel of Olympus." Apollo said in shock.

"Okay he is really interesting me now." Aphrodite said in a seductive tone.

Athena couldn't help but smile at Madara's actions, she has never seen a human with this much audacity in her lifetime.

Poseidon had an amused look on his face, he was wondering how his little brother would react to having his pride and joy destroyed before his very eyes.

All the eyes were on Zeus now as they were all waiting to see his reaction.

Zeus: "Oh well, I suppose I can always build a better temple."

Hera: "Wait...you are not angry my love?"

Poseidon: "He has no right to be angry, he is the one who started this fight, isn't that right brother?"

Zeus: "Yes it is, I wanted to see if this human was actually as powerful as they say he is."

Athena: "And your thoughts father?"

"I would rather keep that information between us gods." Zeus said as he could see Madara and his group coming their way.

Zeus: "Impressive Madara, I never would of guessed your strongest lightning ability was creating a dragon."

Madara just looked at Zeus and smirked at the god, he found it very amusing that Zeus assumed Kirin was his strongest lightning ability.

Madara: (Chuckle) "You think that was my strongest ability? Hmph that was a mere demonstration of my power, I have something far greater than that."

Everyone, including his own group looked at Madara with an interested and intrigued look on their face.

Poseidon: "Wait...you have something more powerful than what we just saw?"

Madara: "That's right."

Hera: "You are bluffing, you only saying that because my husband here didn't go all out against you, therefore you pretending to have more power in order to mask your limits, human.

Madara's released an amused chuckle, all this assuming was mere entertainment for the Uchiha.

Madara: "I have nothing to prove to you gods, however I will leave you with this, since you believe I have limits, if you ever hear the words 'Indra's Arrow' you should be very afraid."

Athena kept a close watch on Madara's facial expressions when he was saying those words and she couldn't help but like the look in his eyes.

"Is that so? Well maybe one day we will hear the words 'Indra's Arrow' but please, enjoy the rest of the day and I ask you be ready for the wedding tomorrow, now if you will excuse me, there are some things I need to tend to." Zeus said than walked away with Hera following close behind him.

Poseidon: "Forgive my younger brother, he can be a bit extreme with his introductions."

Athena: "Yes father likes doing this his way."

Madara: "And you two are?"

Poseidon: "I am Poseidon, God of the Seas."

Athena: "And I am Athena, Goddess of War and wisdom."

Madara looked at Athena and began analysing the goddess in front of him.

'This is who Yasaka says she can rival because of KCM? I wonder if she was not overestimating her power?'

Hagoromo: 'It's a possibility, I do remember Sirzechs saying, she is the greatest of the Greek Goddesses and by sensing the energy coming from her, he may be right'

'Yes she does possess an impressive amount of power, the fusion between Yasaka and Diana could perhaps take her, however Yasaka by herself, she would struggle immensely.' Madara responded.

Madara: "So you're the greatest goddess in Olympus huh?"

Athena: "So you have heard of me."

Poseidon: "Aren't those who are wise supposed to be humble Athena."

Athena: "There is no arrogance here Poseidon, it's a fact, I am the greatest goddess in all of Greek mythology."

Poseidon: "Hmph if you say so."

"You want to have another battle dear uncle? You do remember what I did to one of your islands and your famous temple in Greece right?" Athena questioned as she looked at Poseidon with her Aura rising.

Poseidon: "Maybe some other time, we have guests after all."

Athena: "I suppose you are right, please this way Madara, I'm sure my brothers and sisters want to meet the human who challenged our father in his own game."

Madara and company began to follow Athena and Poseidon to the VIP section of the Arena.

***Hera's Temple***

Hera: "Are you sure you okay my love?" 

Hera was asking this because she could see that Zeus was displaying a fake smile in order to mask his true feelings.

Zeus punched one of the walls of temple, completely reducing it into nothing but rubble.

Hera snapped her fingers and the sound summoned a few of her servants.

"My dears could you please clean up that mess and fetch us a bottle of Zeus's favourite wine." Hera requested and her servants were quick to get to work.

Zeus: "I cannot accept it."

Hera: "Accept what my love?"

Zeus: "A human, being that powerful, it just cannot be possible, a human with power that can rival us the gods, the mere sound of it is just ridicules, humans serve and worship us gods, not rival us."

The servant returned and gave Hera a tray with two wine glasses and the bottle of wine.

Zeus: "That power cannot be his own, I have never seen a human that can rival me in the game of lightning, there must be a secret to his power, maybe some god blessed him or he was made a Vanguard by some dragon, maybe he has one of Ophis's snakes in his body, or he stole power from a divine being or multiple beings, I just cannot accept a human have such power, a human of all things, I could accept even a devil, but a human, it just cannot be, perhaps Jesus's father blessed him with a Sacred gear and he is just hiding it...wait a minute...now I understand."

"What is it my love?" Hera questioned as she gave Zeus his glass of wine.

Zeus: "His eyes, when I launched one of my bolts at him, he just looked at it and it completely disappeared, I saw in that moment that his eyes changed colour and had some strange symbol on them, that must be his sacred gear or divine blessing."

Hera: "You right that could be it, I have heard from the stories about him, that he does posses some strange eyes, but what kind of eyes allow a human to use lightning like that or have enough power to kill a Titan?"

Zeus: "Perhaps those eyes allow him to steal the powers and abilities of other beings and make them his own, it is merely a hypothesis but it's more reasonable, them him saying it's his own power, there must be a secret to his strength, we cannot be having a human being this strong, we must find out his secret."

Hera: "My love, why do you say we cannot have a human with godlike power? We gods often give humans our blessing and grant them immense power."

Zeus: "That's the thing Hera, we bless the humans, that power they obtain is not their own, it's our power being used through them, now to have a human that can naturally compete with the gods it can quite possibly upset the balance of all things, the human race is inferior to use gods, however if there can be one of them that can rival us, there is a possibility that more of them could appear and take us on, A large part of our power is down to the humans worship and praising us, if they see one of them can fight us, the rest of them may start getting ideas."

Hera tightly gripped her wine glass, the thought of a world were humans do not need gods was giving her slight anxiety.

Hera: "We cannot let that happen."

Zeus: "Exactly, however worry not, I will get to the bottom of Madara Uchiha's power, I will know his secret."

***Several hours later on Olympus***

The night along with the moon and it's stars finally arrived to rule the skies, there was an immense party happening in one of the Grand Temples as Olympus, many of it's residence and a great amount of it's visitors were celebrating the conclusion of the Olympic games and all those that achieved a podium finish.

A few gods and supernaturals began arriving to Olympus, in order to be ready of Hercules's wedding and a few of them, indulged in the pleasures offered by the celebration.

Our characters, were enjoying the fun and pleasures of the celebration, some of them a bit too much.

"How the hell have you...not heard of a bachelors party?" A drunk Issei questioned Hercules.

Hercules: (Chuckle) "I'm serious, I don't know what it is."

A drunk Issei and a wasted Azazel just looked at Hercules with a shocked look on their face.

Michael: "Don't mind them Hercules, I believe they had one to many glasses of wine."

Azazel: "Come on...every man has to have a bachelors party before they tie the knot...isn't that right Sirzechs."

Sirzechs: (Chuckle) "No comment."

Hercules: "What even is this bachelors party that you speak of?"

Issei got close to Hercules face and whispered all that happens on a bachelors party and it slightly embarrassed the demi-god.

"No my friends, I don't need that kind of excitement in my life, and besides one woman is all I need" Hercules said with a happy smile, he looked over to the other side of the temple and saw her soon to be bride, dancing and laughing with a few of her people, some goddess and our female characters and it brought joy to Hercules heart to see his beloveded so happy.

Hercules: "By the way I have a favour to ask you all."

Issei: "What is it man?"

Hercules: "I want to all to be my grooms men and you Issei I want you as my best man."

Once again our characters looked at Hercules with a surprised and shocked look on their face.

Issei: "Huh?!"

Azazel: "Wait what?!"

Sirzechs: "You can't be serious..."

Michael: "Why would you ask us Hercules? I'm sure you have plenty of other friends, gods and demi-gods that would love to take those roles, why offer us."

Hercules: "It's simple, even though we have only spent a few hours together, I consider you all my true friends, many of the people I have met only want to become close to me because I am the son of Zeus, they don't really care about me, they care about my position, but you all have treated me like a true friends and I treasure that and besides I have known two of you for quite some time, or have you forgotten about that Azazel and Michael?"

Azazel: "No of course not but to pick us as grooms men...I don't know what to say Hercules."

Hercules: "Say yes."

Michael: "I would be honoured Hercules."

Hercules: "Thank you Michael, and of course you Sirzechs although we have spent very little time together, I consider you like an old friend and older brother, besides I'm sure there is a lot of advice you can give to me seeing that you have been married for quite some time."

Sirzechs: (Nervous Laughter) "Don't make your wife angry...trust me on that...it may very well save your life...and save you from years of pain... but if we are that close then I have no reason to say no, so accept."

Hercules: (Chuckle) "Noted and thank you, so Azazel?"

Azazel: "Sure kid I will do it, not really my style but for you I will gladly do it."

Hercules: "Issei?"

Issei: "I don't know man...it's even worse for me...you picked me as your best man...grooms men I could have been comfortable with but to be a best man...it's a big role...and besides why do you pick me as the best man?"

Hercules: "Because I consider you my best friend, you pretty much the friend I never had, I have never encountered someone besides my bride that I have been so comfortable with and that has made me laugh, I'm hoping to spend more years with you as my best friend, so what do you say?"

Issei just looked at Hercules and got slightly embarrassed at his words, he never thought in his entire life he would be a demi-god's best friend.

"Well if you put it like that I can't say no now, I would look like an asshole, so yeah I accept, I will do my best as your best man." Issei said then extended his fist to Hercules for a fist bump.

Hercules smiled and fist bumped his best friend and now best man.

"Wait wait wait... did I just hear you say you want us as your bridesmaids?" An intoxicated Raynare questioned Zafina with a surprised look on her face.

Zafina: "That's right, I want you, Kalawarner, Asuka and Asia as my bridesmaids."

Mittelt: "Hey what about me?"

Zafina: (Chuckle) "Of course I haven't forgotten about you, I want you to be the ring bearer, I'm trusting you with mine and Hercules rings."

Mittelt: "Shit now I feel an incredible amount of pressure, those rings could be worth millions."

Zafina: "Billions actually, but like I said I trust you Mittelt."

Mittelt: (Nervous Laughter) "Yeah no pressure at all...just gonna be in possession of two of the most expense things I have ever held...yeah no problem at all...God I should of just kept my mouth shut."

Asuka: "Wait I'm still trying understand what you just said, you want us as your bridesmaids, I don't get it, you like queen of the Amazons, I'm sure you have plenty of followers you could pick from, why us."

Zafina: "Me and Hercules are very much alike, in that most of the time people want to be around us because of our position and status, my best friend at the time Kassandra died in battle two years ago, she was the only one to treat me normally like you all, the rest of them just praise and worship me, it gets annoy and old really fast, so what do you guys say."

Kalawarner: "Fuck if I knew I was gonna be a bridesmaid, I would have asked for a better dress."

Asia: "To be invited to a wedding is such an honour but to also be a bridesmaid, this is just amazing, I don't know what to say Zafina."

Asuka: "Tell me about it, I have never been to a wedding, and now I'm hearing you want us as bridesmaids, when we only just met, I'm honoured Zafina."

Zafina: "So what do you say Raynare?"

Raynare: "Oh hell yes I will be your bridesmaid, how many people can say they were the bridesmaid of the queen of the Amazons."

Kalawarner: "Yeah I will make sure she is sober for the wedding."

Zafina: "Thank you all, tomorrow is going to be the best day of my life and it will be even more special now that I will share it with my friends."

The celebrations raged on deep into the night, and unfortunately for many of those in Olympus they were completely unaware that there those plotting for disaster and chaos.

***The Other side of Olympus***

On the peak of a mountain that was over-looking the whole of Olympus a sole figure stood there watching many of the supernaturals and gods celebrate the night away.

Rizevim: 'Hmph look at them, drinking the night away, it's such a pity that they won't know what is coming tomorrow at their precious wedding.'

"So this is where you are Rizevim."

Rizevim turned his head to the side and he saw a few familiar faces approaching him.

Rizevim: "Hades, Medusa, Vlad, Kokabiel, Pandora, Ragnarok, Cronus and my young apprentice Kazami, did you all need something? I'm sure I explained the plan thoroughly earlier."

Hades: "No, we just came for the view as well Rizevim."

Kazami: "Asuka is here isn't she Kazami? I can sense her energy."

Rizevim: "Yes she is, however remember our plan young Kazami, our primary objective is to free and recruit the Titans, our secondary objective is the destruction of Olympus, if those two are completed and if there is still time, then I suppose we can have a bit of fun."

Medusa: "I have been waiting for this moment for a long time, finally I will be able to take revenge on the gods."

"Yes the time of my brothers and sisters has come to an end, isn't that right father?" Hades questioned as he looked at Cronus.

Cronus: "Hmph my youngest son Zeus, I'm sure he is enjoying sitting on my throne, worry not my first born, your brothers and sisters shall feel my wrath and my grand children shall know true fear."

"And what about you huh? You also bound to have a reunion with your daughter." Rizevim questioned Vlad.

Vlad just folded his arms and looked down at Olympus.

Vlad: "I suppose so, it will be interesting to see how strong Diana has become over the years, but to see her mingle with a human disgusts me, she still has her mother's weakness deep within her."

Rizevim: "Do not underestimate Madara Uchiha, Ophis even prepared her black mamba for him, he is no ordinary human, I'm sure Kokabiel knows this better than anyone, isn't that right?"

Kokabiel didn't say a word he just keep his eyes on the grand temple, the former star of god went through a bit of a transformation in that now he is a hybrid with fallen angel and demonic energy flowing through his body.

Pandora: "Is that right? For Ophis to manifest her most powerful snake, he truly must be something special."

Cronus: "For him to kill one of my Titans then he should be something special for a human."

Medusa: "That reminds me Rizevim...how goes the revival of your father?"

Rizevim: (Sigh) "Slow, we need more Stray devil energy to revive father, we will get there eventually."

Hades: "Hmph can't wait to see my old friend Lucifer, it's been to long."

Vlad: "Enough chatter! Let us head back to base, tomorrow we strike and let the world and the gods know who were are."

Rizevim: "His right, as of tomorrow we commence the fall of Olympus."

Rizevim and company just took one more look at all those who were celebrating and enjoying themselves, their joy would only last for tonight, they soon vanished into the darkness of the night leaving not a trace.

***Athena's Temple***

Madara was standing at one of the balconies on Athena's temple, but he couldn't help but keep his attention on the spot where Rizevim and his group were.

Athena: "Something the matter Madara?" 

Madara: "Tell me, how strong is the security in Olympus, you are hosting quite an event tomorrow, many gods from many mythologies will be present tomorrow."

Athena: "What are you fearing for your well-being?"

Madara: "Hmph you really asking me that question after you saw what I did to your father?"

"That was really impressive."

Madara looked to the side and saw that Aphrodite was approaching him and Athena.

Madara: "And you are?"

"The name is Aphrodite, I am the goddess of beauty, love and lust." Aphrodite said with a seductive wink.

Madara: "Hooo? Such a being exists, so you are not a fighter then?"

Aphrodite: "Oh no darling, but I can be deadly in other ways."

Athena's sister got close to Madara and looked deep into his eyes with the intention of seducing Madara.

Aphrodite: "I'm sure you are also deadly in bed aren't you Madara Uchiha?"

The Uchiha just looked at her with his trademark stoic look as he was wondering what she was trying.

Madara: "And what exactly are you trying to do woman?"

"What! This is impossible...no human should be able to resist my seduction." Aphrodite said with a shocked look on her face.

Madara: "That was your attempt at seducing me? That was pathetic."

Athena broke into an uncontrollable laughter as she has never seen her sister so embarrassed and humiliated in her entire life.

Aphrodite wore and embarrassed as well as irritated look on her face as this is the first time a human has resisted her charm and she has not received what she has wanted.

"Who is she?" Aphrodite questioned as she refused to believe that a human could naturally resist her charm.

Madara: "Hmmm?"

Aphrodite: "Who is the woman that you have fallen in love with? That's the only logical explanation for you to resist my seduction, your heart must belong to another."

Madara: "Hmph is that what you think?"

Aphrodite: "It's what I know."

Madara just smirked at her remark, he brought his face closer to hers and to Aphrodite's and Athena's surprise, the goddess of love became slightly embarrassed and was blushing due to how close Madara's was to hers.

"Or maybe your attempt at seduction was just that pathetic woman."

Once again Athena lost control of herself and laughed at humiliation her sister was experiencing.

Aphrodite just turned around and began walking away as she couldn't bare to keep experiencing this embarrassment.

"I think this is the first time I have seen my sister, this embarrassed." Athena said as she was still recovering from her laughter.

Madara: "Is that so?"

Athena: (Deep breaths) "You must understand something...my sister is the goddess of beauty, love and lust, usually when she has her eyes on someone and exercises her charm, she usually gets what she wants, I think this is the first time I have seen her not get what she wants...oh I will never forget this moment."

Madara: "Back to the subject at hand, why have you brought me here Athena?"

Athena: "In all my years of living I have never seen a human quite like you, I am not like my brothers and sisters who tend to underestimate humans, I could see it in your eyes, you were not bluffing when you warned my father about 'Indra's Arrow' you have more power deep within you don't you?"

Madara: "Hooo? So you were paying attention?"

Athena: "I am known as the goddess of warfare and wisdom Madara, I have seen and been in more wars than there are days in a year, I have encountered many great beings in my time and one of them who I respect, respects you."

Madara: "You mean Christ?"

Athena: "I have never seen Jesus have such faith and respect in a human as he does in you, that is something I just cannot ignore, so please tell me, exactly how strong are you Madara?"

Madara: "You will all see the true power of the Uchiha when the time comes."

Athena: "I'm counting on it."

***The Day of the Wedding***

It was a beautiful day in the domain of the gods, there were clear blue skies with not a cloud in sight, the day just seemed so perfect to host a wedding, it looked like nothing could ruin this perfect day for lovers to unite...or is there?.

***Furniture Crashing***

Kalawarner: "You better take that fucking back Raynare, or I swear to the gods, one of Zafina's bridesmaids is going to end up with a black eye.

Raynare: (Chuckle) "What I'm just telling the truth, you look fat in that dress."

Kalawarner: "Alright that's it, someone prepare a coffin for this bitch."

Raynare had to quickly dodge a light spear that was thrown Kalawarner, and the two of them engaged in their old favourite of trying to kill each other.

Asuka just face palmed at the fact Raynare and Kalawarner would still fight with one another on such an important day, she shifted her head to the side and could see that Mittelt was sweating bullets.

Asuka: "You alright Mittelt?"

Mittelt: "Alright? Why wouldn't I be? (Chuckle) it's not as if I am in the possessions of billion dollar rings made from the rarest and most valuable material the world has ever known...(Nervous Chuckle) no I am just fine...nothing wrong here...**I AM PERFECTLY FINE... **oh God don't let me lose these rings.**"**

Asuka: "O...K...A...Y, and what about you Asia? How you doing?" 

Asia just looked at Asuka and gave her a heart warming smile, Asuka couldn't help but admire how beautiful Asia looked in her dress.

Asia: "I'm doing fine Asuka, actually I'm excited, I have always wanted to be at a wedding and I have been wanting to wear this dress, so I can finally wear the Uchiha family crest."

Asuka: "Oh yeah I forgot, you Asia Uchiha now...(Short Silence)...I don't know why but for some reason I feel jealous."

"How come?" Asia questioned with an interested look on her face.

(Sigh) "I don't know...to me it kind of looks like you part of something special, like you actually belong and you are part of a family...I want something like that." Asuka said with a longing look in her eyes.

"You are a part of something, you have us Asuka." Asia said as she got close to Asuka and took hold of both of her hands.

Asuka: (Deep Sigh) "You just don't get it Asia...don't get me wrong, I am beyond grateful to have you all in my life, but it's not the same...you actually carry the Uchiha name and you guys have your own family crest...like that's what I mean when I say you are actually part of something...you are actually part of a family...part of a clan, you and Madara-sama now have an unbreakable bond."

Asia: "Then why don't you do what I did and ask big brother if you can join the Uchiha clan."

Asuka paused and thought about it for a minute, she was still not sure if she wanted to leave the Toriyama for the Uchiha.

Asuka: "Hmmm...maybe, I wonder how the boys are doing on their side?"

***Male Dressing Room***

"You are the man...you got this...how hard can it be?...I'm just a best man, no big deal...it's not as if I will be watched by most of the gods of the supernatural world...(Nervous Chuckle)...nothing to be worried about right...oh god what if I trip and fall in front of everyone...oh no I could not handle that humiliation, in front of literal** GODS!** oh god I don't think I can do this...(Groaning)...oh I think I'm gonna be sick."

"You know, maybe not talking to yourself through a mirror would actually calm your nerves better, Red Dragon Emperor."

Issei turned around to see a handsome looking young man with blonde her and a muscular body that could rival Hercules.

Issei: "And who the hell are you?!"

"Oh forgive me, my name his Hermes, I'm a god and the child of Zeus like Hercules and the many other gods you met." Hermes said with a charming smile.

Issei: "Oh shit, you a god like the others and your Hercules's brother, does that mean you guys are close?"

Hermes: "Hmmm...not exactly, me and Hercules are more rivals then we are brothers, we just respect each other, but that's as far as it goes between me and him."

Issei: "Huh, I see."

"**GOD DAMN IT Issei, hurry your ASS UP! you are the best men for god sake, we can't be having the best man hiding in the dressing room all day."** Azazel shouted from the hallway.

Hermes just got closer to Issei and began fixing up the tie and hair of the Red Dragon Emperor.

"Don't worry too much okay Red Dragon Emperor, there is a reason why Hercules chose you as his best man, have a little more faith in yourself, you will be alright."

Issei just looked at Hermes in the eyes and nodded his head, once the god was done fixing the attire of our dragon friend, Issei looked at himself in the mirror once more then, began making his way to the door.

"Oh yeah, by the way, call me Issei and thanks again." Issei said before leaving the room.

Once Issei left the room, Hermes went to the door and placed a seal on it so no one could enter it, he returned back to the mirror and punched it, in order for it to break into pieces, the god picked up a sharp piece of the mirror and used it to cut his right palm.

As the divine blood was oozing out of Hermes's hand, he placed the bleeding hand on the floor and began transferring some of his powers to the room floor, after some time of performing this act, a large portal appeared on the floor of the room and this caused Hermes to produce an evil smile.

"Well done Hermes." Rizevim said as he was the first of many to come through the portal.

Right after Rizevim a good amount of the big names of the Old Satan Faction began coming through the portal, Hades god of the underworld, Cronus king of the Titans, Pandora mistress of misfortune, Medusa queen of the Gorgons, Baal the duke of hell, Behemoth creature of chaos, Vlad Dracula god of the vampires, Kokabiel the star of God, Sekhmet the Egyptian goddess of war and chaos, Erebus the god of darkness, Ragnarok the end of the gods and cosmos, and Apollyon the angel of destruction and the abyss.

"Excellent work nephew, I see your hatred for your father Zeus and your brothers and sisters is still strong." Hades said with a proud smile then placed his skeleton hand of Hermes's shoulder.

Hermes: "Yes uncle, I too wish to see the destruction of the Olympians and the fall of Olympus."

Cronus: "Worry not my grandson, today is the last day the Olympians live like gods, Zeus and the rest of them shall suffer, it is the responsibility of a parent to punish their children, isn't that right Vlad?"

Vlad: "Hmph, I suppose so, what kind of father would I be, if I did not correct Diana's recent repulsive behaviour."

Medusa: "The fall of Olympus is now upon us."

Baal: "And the rise of the Old Satan Faction will now begin."

Rizevim: "Remember the objective everyone, recruiting the Titans into the Old Satan faction takes top prirority, then we destroy Olympus, any god that gets killed in the process is just a bonus.

Ragnarok: "True we need to stick to the plan, we must all remember that some of the most powerful beings will be attendence, like Amaterasu or Trimutri I'm sure even that bastard Odin is here."

Pandora: "The Key to the Titans is in the council of gods, under Zeus's throne."

Apollyon: "And where are the Titans?"

Behemoth: "Underground, they are under Olympus, they are used as slaves to power up this place."

Cronus: "My bastard child Zeus, he dares use my Titans as his playthings and slaves to power up Olympus...he shall now why they call me king of the Titans."

Sekhmet: "Easy now Cronus, you are still in your human form, if you're emotions get the better of you, then well...you know what happens."

Cronus: "I know, I will enter my true form, my Titan form and if that happens the mission is jeopardized, you don't have to remind me."

Kokabiel: "Good so let's get going, I want to be done with this as soon as possible."

Erebus: "Indeed, enough with the chatter."

Rizevim: "Right, everyone knows where to go and what to do, and remember we strike only when I give the signal, we need to make sure our entrance is dramatic, operation fall of Olympus, officially begins."

After Rizevim finished his words, his partners, moved into action, going to where they need to go and killing anyone or anything that was standing in their way.

Rizevim: "Remember to keep the portal open for our army, they should be arriving soon."

After Rizevim uttered those words, he walked out the room and moved to his designated area, not long after Rizevim left, a figure emerged from the portal.

Kazami: "Let's fucking do this, get into position ladies and gentlemen."

Soon thousands of demons, goblins, gargoyles, ogres, dark vampires, cyclopeses and trolls came through the portal and they all were enhanced with Stray-devil energy and were completely blood lusted.

Hermes: (Whistles) "They will do nicely."

*******The Garden of Demeter***

The Venue for the wedding was in the most beautiful place in all Olympus, the garden of Demeter, the goddess of nature own personal garden, all kinds of beautiful and exotic flowers and tress were found in the garden and they were complimented with the healthiest and most attractive looking greenery your eyes ever seen.

Demeter was the wedding planner and she made sure to shape her garden so that all who would be in attendence would be surrounded by the greatest beauty nature had to offer.

All was moving according to plan for both sides, the guests of Olympus were making their way to the wedding venue and members of the Old Satan Faction were executing their plan without a hassle.

The greats and the giants of religion and the supernatural world began gathering and greeting one another before the wedding ceremony would begin.

"It's always a beautiful thing when you get the chance to see your children marry isn't it?"

Zeus turned around and was greeted by a familiar face, and this brought a smile on his face.

(Chuckle) "Odin, my old friend, I'm grateful that you could make it." Zeus said as he and Odin gave each other a brotherly hug.

Odin: "I forgot to tell you this last time, but you getting old Zeus, just look at you, you starting to look like God of the bible."

(Chuckle) "Pffffttt...speak for yourself Odin, have you looked in the mirror recently?"

Zeus and Odin shifted their attention to the side and both gods saw a face they believed they wouldn't see, especially Odin.

Zeus: "Ahhh Freya you made it."

Freya: "Yes I did, had nothing to do really, so I choose to come...so are you just gonna stand their like the idiot you always been or are you going to greet me Odin?"

It was truly a bitter sweet moment for Odin to see his beautiful ex-wife right now in front of him, the father of Thor didn't know how to respond to this situation.

Freya: "Well?"

Zeus: "I think I will leave you two to catch up."

Odin quickly shifted his attention to Zeus, giving the king of Olympus the look, **'**Don't leave me alone with this woman.**'** but Zeus simply smiled and went on to greet his other guests.

Odin: "Ummmm...you look nice...Freya."

Freya just looked at Odin with a disappointed and bored look on her face.

"Wow, after all these years, that's the best you got Odin? The greatest in all of Norse mythology can't even properly compliment his ex-wife (Sigh) you look** NICE** as well Odin." Freya said then walked away leaving a slightly embarrassed Odin to his lonesome.

"Well well well, if it isn't my old rival Poseidon."

Poseidon looked to the side and saw a face he both respected but also wanted to break.

"Susanoo, I see you are still breathing."

"I should be the one asking that, if my memory is correct, in our last battle I left you near death Poseidon." Susanoo stated with a cocky smile.

Poseidon was beginning to lose his patience with the Shinto god of the sea and storms, the Greek god began increasing his aura and Susanoo just smirked and copied Poseidon's actions.

***Music Playing***

"Come now you two, it's a wedding a day of lovers, not a day of fighters."

Poseidon and Susanoo looked to the side and saw a sight for sour eyes.

(Poseidon and Susanoo): "Ra."

The Egyptian god of the sun got closer to his fellow deities and placed each arm on each god's shoulder.

Ra: "Last I remember this is a wedding, not an arena, come let us sit, the ceremony is about to begin."

"**Come on all ready let's get this wedding started!"**

Everyone shifted their attention to the loud voice and they could all see a drunk Dionysus, filling his system with a full bottle of wine.

Poseidon just face palmed at his nephew's actions, Dionysus was always known to cause a scene when he was intoxicated.

Susanoo: "Isn't that your nephew Poseidon?"

Poseidon: (Sigh) "I have never met that boy in my life."

Ra: "We should expect this, he is after all the god of wine and festivity, it is in his nature to act like this."

Poseidon: "Let's just get seated please, before my family gives me a headache."

Many of the other gods followed suit, getting to their seats as the ceremony was only moments away from starting.

Madara finally arrived to the venue with Athena, Yasaka, Tiamat and Diana and the Uchiha had to admit, the different energies and powers he was sensing from the gods was truly impressive and intense.

Athena: "Let's get seated shall we, the wedding is only moments away from starting."

Madara and the ladies simply followed Athena to some available seats and to Madara's fortune he found a seat that was very close to a certain Shinto goddess.

Yasaka: "Amaterasu, you made it, how are you doing my friend?"

Amaterasu smiled when she saw her best friend, it was really refreshing for the Shinto goddess to see a familiar looking face.

Amaterasu: "Yasaka, it's always a pleasure to see you my sister, please come sit next to me, I heard what happened in Kyoto, I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you my friend."

"So you're the famous Amaterasu?" Madara interjected as this was the first time he got a proper look at her.

Amaterasu's expression quickly went sour as she did not appreciate being interrupted, it was even worse for because it was a man who done it.

"And you are?" Amaterasu questioned with a lot of venom in her tone.

"I am Madara Uchiha."

Madara caught a many of the gods attention when he mentioned his name.

"Ah I see, so your him huh? The famous human that beheaded a Titan."

Madara turned around as he wanted to know, who was saying those words.

Madara: "And you are?"

"I am Buddha, nothing more, nothing less."

Madara: "Is that so?"

Odin: "Your hair is a lot longer than I thought it would be, ever think of getting a hair cut?"

Madara shifted his attention to Odin and just observed the Norse god and Madara could sense immense power coming from him.

"What does his appearance matter to you Odin?"

(Sigh) "I know that voice from anywhere, took you long enough you get here Vishnu." Odin said as he and everyone nearby turned their attention to Hindu god.

Amaterasu: "Anyway, I heard you were captured Yasaka, how were you able to get free?"

"It's because of him." Yasaka said with a loving smile as she pointed to Madara.

"You telling me he saved you?" Amaterasu questioned with a bitchy look on her face.

Yasaka: "Not only me, he is also the reason, Kyoto and the Youkai, get to see another day."

Amaterasu: "Is that right, Hmph, I'm sure he did all those things just to use you Yasaka."

Madara: "Hooo? You assume that was my intentions?"

"I don't need to assume anything, I know it is, you men are all the same, you just offered a helping hand to take advantage of her in the future, trust me Yasaka, don't trust this human." Amaterasu said while continuing to give Madara a bitchy look.

Madara and Amaterasu just locked eyes, the tension in the venue was starting to become really intense.

Madara: "They say your fire, burns as hot as the sun..."

Amaterasu: "That's right, I am the goddess of the sun after all."

Madara: "I wonder if you're fire could match mine?"

Amaterasu: (Chuckle) "Is that a challenge human? Don't get ahead of yourself because you killed a Titan, this is a completely different league you have just stepped in, now your place mortal."

Ares: "Well this is getting interesting."

"Your second day here and you are already picking a fight with the strongest goddess in the supernatural world (Chuckle) this is why you are my favourite person Madara."

Madara only moved his eyes to the side and saw a familiar face smirking at him.

"You here as well Elizabeth?" Madara questioned as he shifted his attention back to Amaterasu.

Elizabeth: "Of course I would be here, I'm part of the supernatural world as well."

Artemis: "Please you two, have your fight somewhere else, but not here, now as a favour for us all, sit down and be quiet, the ceremony is starting."

***Music Playing***

The first to walk the isle were the bridesmaids and the groom men, both groups made it to the alter and stood at their respective corners as they were ready and waiting for Hercules and Zafina.

Next were some servants and they were decorating the isle as they were throwing beautiful and colourful flowers on the isle, giving it an extra touch of nature.

Up next was the man himself, Hercules, the son of Zeus had to admit, as he was walking towards the alter, this moment right now was the most nervous and anxious he has ever been, he has fought in countless battles and has killed hundreds of enemies, but all that was nothing compared to this moment right now.

"Hey buddy, you will be alright okay, just take a deep breath." Issei said to Hercules while placing his hand on the demi-gods shoulder.

Hercules: "Thank you my friend (Deep breath) I needed that."

And finally it was time for the most important woman in the venue to make an appearance and when Hercules laid eyes on his bride walking the isle, it simply took his breath away, she was beautiful, the most beautiful thing the demi-god has ever seen

Zafina finally reached the alter and stood adjacent to Hercules, when she looked into her love's eyes she was completely consumed with happiness and joy.

A bolt of lightning struck the alter and Zeus appeared wearing some rather fancy ceremonial robes.

Tsukuyomi: "Wait Zeus is the Officiant?"

Penemue: (Sigh) "Zeus always has to have the spotlight even if it's his son's wedding."

Serafall: "We shouldn't be surprised by now."

Freya: "True."

Zeus: "Ladies and gentlemen, my fellow gods and goddesses, we have gathered here today, to witness the union of this two lovers, my son Hercules and my soon to be daughter in law Zafina."

As Madara was watching the ceremony commence, he narrowed his eyes and instinctively brought up his guard as something was not sitting right with the ghost of the Uchiha.

Madara: "Something is not right here."

Buddha: "You sense it as well don't you Madara? Something menacing is lurking."

Odin: "Huh...I thought it was just me."

Ra: "If all of us can sense it, that means there is definitely something wrong here."

Zeus: "May we have the ring bearer please."

Mittelt now made her way done the isle, with a pillow that was holding the rings of the two lovers, but even the young fallen angel herself could sense there was some serious tension and unease in the air.

Madara and some of the gods began moving their eyes around as means to find whatever was causing them to feel uneasy, but they were not able to notice anything obvious.

Madara: "Something is going to happen here."

Amaterasu: "For once I agree, something about this, just isn't right."

Vishnu: "An ambush?"

Aphrodite: "Can't be, with the amount of gods that are here, it would be suicide to even attempt an ambush."

(Drunk Dionysus) "You guys are worried too much, this is a wedding...a place of celebration...just relax and have some wine."

Shiva: "The fool is too drunk to even notice it."

Zeus: "...And now do you my son Hercules, take Zafina to be your wife?"

Hercules: "I do, and I want to say this, Zafina I want you to know that you make me the happiest man in the world, ever since I first laid eyes on you, I was in love, everything about you is perfect, from your appearance, to the way you carry yourself, to how you fight, to how you lead the Amazons, I'm just so happy and grateful to have you as my love and I feel extremely lucky that I am about to marry the woman of my dreams."

Zafina couldn't stop crying and smiling at Hercules words, being the proud and strong woman that she is, this was extremely that she was being this emotional.

Zeus: "And do you Zafina, take Hercules to be your husband?"

Zafina: (Crying) "I do...I always do...now and forever...I promise to always love you my dear Hercules, through sickness and health, till death due us part, I am always yours my beloved Hercules."

Gabriel: "We need to stop this wedding."

Athena: "Easier said then done."

Artemis: "It's getting closer."

Susanoo: "So much for Olympus being a secured environment."

Zeus: "Now before we commence any further, is there anyone who objects to these to lovers becoming one? Speak no or forever hold your peace."

The tension in air was so thick that one could take a knife and cut it, pretty much all the guests seated were in objection of this wedding continuing.

"I object."

Everyone turned their attention to where the voice was coming from and for many of them they were shocked to see who it was that uttered those words.

Zeus: "Rizevim..."

"How do you do Zeus? You know I'm heart broken my old friend, I can't believe I wasn't sent an invite to such a beautiful event, I like weddings too you know." Rizevim said with a fake hurt look on his face.

"Firstly we are not friends and secondly you were not invited." Zeus said in an aggressive tone.

Rizevim: "Ouch, what did I ever do to you Zeus, is that anyway to speak to someone you know?"

"What do want Rizevim?" Zeus questioned with his patience running thin.

Rizevim: (Chuckle) "What do I want? My my it's been a long time since someone has asked me that, well if you must know, I want a lot of things Zeus, I would like the Old Satan Faction to rule the world, I would like the revival of my father to go much faster than it is going now, hmmm what else? Oh yes I would like you all to witness the destruction of Olympus."

"What did you just say?!" Zeus questioned with his temper now reaching breaking point.

Rizevim: "Oh but it is not just me, many of us want you all to witness the destruction of this place, oh and if you all don't mind could you all turn your attention to the front, especially you Zeus, there is someone who would like to greet you personally."

Everyone did as Rizevim suggested and the moment they did they all saw multiple yellow bolts of lightning struck the land that was just ahead of them

"**ZEUS!"**

The first bolt of lightning summoned a stupidly enormous Titan and for many of the Olympians and gods, when they were able to recognize who that Titan was they were shocked to no end.

Zeus: "It can't be..."

Rizevim: "Oh but it is, your father has been waiting for this day for a long time Zeus."

**Cronus: "You bastard child you dare, use my Titans as slaves, you shall with your life for what you have done ZEUS!"**

Soon after hundreds and hundreds of Titans appeared beside their leader Cronus and they all were ready to reek havoc on Zeus and the other gods.

Apollo: "Impossible the Titans are free?!"

Zeus: "This cannot be, how could you know where I was keeping the Titans."

**Cronus: "You think, that all those under you are completely loyal? (Menacing Laughter) you are a fool to think that, step forward my child and grandchildren."**

Ares, Hermes and Hera stood up from their seats and made their way to Rizevim.

Zeus couldn't believe what he was seeing, his own wife and sons, were standing next to the enemy before his very own eyes.

Rizevim: "A shame isn't it?" 

"Why...why would you three betray me?" Zeus questioned with a horrified and hurt look on his face.

Ares: "Because you treated me like I was nothing, like I was just a bastard child that shouldn't be born, in fact of all you treated me like dirt, the only ones that treated me well was Aphrodite, Hermes and mother, I know the rest of you despise me (Sinister Laughter) and you know what I despise you all as well."

Hermes: "And with me father, you treated me more like a slave than you did as son, is that all I was to you? Just your delivery and errand boy? You never cared for me or Ares, you always had your favourites and only used us to your advantage."

Hera: "And me my dear Zeus, how did you think I felt when I saw you make love to countless other goddesses and women, I am your wife and yet, you seem to forget that, choosing to have sex with what ever caught your eye, well if I can't have you, no one will."

Zeus: "Wait a minute...(Short Pause)...it was you three wasn't it?...you're the reason that Titan Madara killed was able to slip past me...you're the ones who set it free..."

Ares: (Slow clapping + Deranged Laughter) "Well done father, you actually used your brain for once, we have long planned with Rizevim and grandfather, for the liberation of the Titans and the destruction of this accursed place called Olympus."

**Cronus: "That's right, ****your time at the top ends today Zeus, I should of killed you and your mother, the day you were born, you as well Poseidon."**

Rizevim: "Oh and don't forget about the others who also wish to say hello."

Rizevim snapped his fingers and the rest of his associates appeared at the venue, all of them wearing a cocky smile as they looked on at the other gods.

"Hades...my brother...you as well? You have also decided to stab me in the back?" Zeus questioned as all these betrayals were starting to negatively affect the king of Olympus.

Hades: "It is time I ruled the skies Zeus, your time at the top has now expired, we of the Old Satan Faction will finally reign supreme, oh yes and before I forget, I should remind you all why I am the god of death."

Hades extended his arm forward and in his hand he summoned his favourite bow, the bow of the underworld and in his other hand he summoned two blazing hot fire arrows.

The God of death took aim with the intentions of striking the hearts of Hercules and Zafina.

Hades: "Sleep well my nephew, and remember this will always be personal."

The two arrows were launched and before Hercules or Zafina could react, they were both hit with the flaming projectiles and they could feel their hearts begin to melt.

Issei:** "HERCULES!"**

Asuka: "**ZAFINA!"**

Both Hercules and Zafina dropped to their knees clenching their chests as both of them could feel their lives as well as their souls begin to slip away.

Hercules: (Coughing blood) "...Z...A...F...I...N...A..."

Zafina: (Coughing blood) "...H...E...R...C...U...L...E...S..."

Both lovers got close to each other as embraced each other in a bitter sweet hug, they could both tell they were not going to make it therefore, they at least wanted to be in each others arms in their finally moments.

(Coughing blood) "Remember...I will always love you...my queen." Hercules said with his final dying breath.

Zafina just placed her bloody hand on Hercules's face and released some painful tears, the best day of her life has now become the worst day of her life, she brought her dead lovers face closer to hers as there were some words she wanted to say to him before she also moved on to the after life.

(Coughing blood) "You know Hercules...I never got the chance to say this when you were alive (Tears falling) but I will say it while I am still alive...I love you more than anything in this world Hercules, you are my everything, my ray of hope, you are my light, the reason I wake up in the morning, the reason I fight, the reason I want to rush back home, (Tears falling) I love being in your arms, laughing at your horrible jokes, laying my head on your chest and listening to the sweet rhythm of your beating heart (Painful Chuckle) guess what Hercules, you are going to be a father (Painful Chuckle) yeah can you believe it, you a father (More Tears falling) I'm sure you would teach our baby to be strong...to be brave...to be kind and to be noble just like their father (Painful Chuckle) I know you will make an excellent father, I know it has been your dream (Tears falling) oh Hercules...my dear Hercules...you the best thing that has ever happened to me...I will always love you my precious king." Zafina said then kissed Hercules before she would join him in the afterlife.

Both lovers bodies eventually dropped to the floor, now completely lifeless.

Zeus and many others just stood their motionless, the death of Hercules and Zafina was too heartbreaking to even take a moment to blink.

Rizevim: "Don't you just love happy endings? I know I do, now then on to phase two, the destruction of Olympus,** ATTACK!"**

***MASSIVE EXPLOSIONS***

**And that's a warp, yeah that's my biggest chapter yet, tell me what you guys think about it truly, because from now on I'm think of writing chapters that are at least 15K long, but obviously I would love your opinion and yeah, the Old Satan Faction has made it's first really big move, this is now when the story really kicks into gear, well enough said, let me get started with Chapter 17, until next time.**

**Uchiha Wannabe signing out peace. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Another day another Madara the Messiah Chapter, I'm really grateful for all the support the story is getting, it just makes me want to keep on writing, now I noticed some of you were not happy with the script format, I have heard you guys loud and clear and I will use more of my classic writing style, but I will keep a little bit of the script format, I will just reduce it so it doesn't bother you guys.**

**Angel of Despair1: "Forgive me my friend, I think after writing 20k plus words, I was rushing to end the chapter, but thanks as always for the feedback.**

**Kermitdefrog: "How you go, I believe this will answer your question."**

**brambleus: "Welcome to Madara the Messiah, forgive me for my earlier chapters, I was really brand new to the whole writing thing, but please keep reading, the story gets a lot better.**

** : "Here you go my son, I hope you will find the chapter Amazing."**

**YouNeverKnowMyDude: "Thanks for the review my son, Madara will achieve six paths that is a guarantee my son, all in due time and as for other people becoming members of the Uchiha, I guess you will just have to keep reading."**

**Kinghines21: "I don't know what to say man, thank you for the review, it's these kind of reviews that make me want to write more, I appreciate it, I just try my best, I hope this chapter will also be as epic to you."**

**Strenx: "Thanks man really appreciate the review, as for your request you will just have to keep reading the story my son.**

**Insane Wombat: "Forgive me, I reduce the script format, I hope this chapter will be better for you."**

**ruanribeirodasilva116: "Thank you so much man, your reviews are amazing, I don't know what to say, I hope you will continue to enjoy the story."**

**Lystericus: "Ah yes, my old friend, indeed Madara does posses power that was close to Hagoromo, to bad he was stab in the back by black Zetsu when he was getting serious, as for the writing style, I have heard you loud and clear and I will do more of my classic writing, hope you enjoy the chapter."**

**Henry Townshend1: "Here you go my son." **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or High School Dxd**

Speech: "Do not underestimate the ability of the Uchiha."

Inner thoughts: 'Is this what you meant Hashirama?'

Jutsu:** "Fire Style Fire Ball Jutsu."**

(Actions)

"Wait a minute...what just happened...(Coughing Blood)...hey...I don't remember the sky being this dark...what happened to the sunshine..." these were the words coming from one of the many victims that was unfortunate enough to be caught in the ongoing destruction of Olympus.

The young servant was lying on her back, pain pulsing and echoing all over her body, she kept her eyes to the skies and all she saw was darkness, the beautiful deep blue skies she woke up to earlier today were long gone, all she could see were dark grey clouds that looked to be the messengers of evil and despair.

She then decided to move her head to the left and then to the right and what she saw she could only describe it as **HELL** before her very eyes, all around her were mutilated corpses and served limbs of her fellow servants and friends, however the details of the scenery didn't end there, the proud home she called Olympus and all its infrastructure was nothing but rubble and ash, the beloveded temples she used to work and serve in were now nothing more than fire fuel, the beautiful and magnificent statues she used to look at in awe and worship before were now reduced to dust, truly her eyes only saw disaster and despair.

She tried to stand up but soon realized that she couldn't feel her legs, she looked down and saw that only her upper body and right thigh now remained, she brought her attention back to the skies and began weeping, this was just a horrible nightmare.

As tears were running down her face towards her ears, she couldn't help but think of all the things she wanted to do, all the dreams she still wanted to achieve, all the fun times she still wanted to have, she just couldn't understand why, why did this happen to Olympus, why did this happen to her people and most of all why did this happen to her, she never once done anything wrong, she was always cheerful, always hard working and always a loyal servant, she just couldn't help but wonder why did the gods fail to protect her and her friends.

Just a few meters away from the young girl was a demon who was observing her, the demon appeared a few moments after she started crying as the sound of someone weeping drew his attention.

"Hey boss, we still have one more that is still alive." The demon said as he still kept his eyes on the weeping servant.

"Hooo? Is that so? Let's see who they are." Kazami responded and made his way to his demon solider.

Once Kazami saw the weeping girl, he couldn't help but smirk at the sight in front of him, the host of the Anti-Christ wanted to have a little fun with the young servant before he finishes her off or before she bleeds out.

Kazami appeared in front of the girl and stood above her, his glowing demonic eyes were solely fixated on the girls face.

The young servant opened her eyes, and was both in a state of shock and fear as she was not expecting anyone to appear before her.

"Why so sad? Is it because we destroyed your little home huh?" Kazami questioned in a mocking tone.

"Why..."

"Hmmm? What was that? I didn't quite catch that." Kazami said as he brought his ear a little bit closer to the girls face.

"Why...did...you...do...it?"

Kazami stood up straight once more and brought his hand to his chin, stroking what facial hair he head and adopting a deep thinking expression.

"Huh? Why did we do it? That a very good question...hmmm? How to answer? How to answer? Oh yeah I know why, its because we fucking wanted to."

Kazami saw more tears fall down the face of the heart broken servant and he couldn't help but smile like a madman, the despair he was seeing from this young servant was truly delicious to him.

"But why...we didn't do anything to you." The young servant stated with more tears escaping her eyes.

"Yeah you right about that, you guys didn't do anything to us, but I don't need a fucking reason to kill and destroy, like I said we did it because we wanted to." Kazami said as he brought his face closer to the girl.

The weeping servant looked deep into Kazami's eyes and all she could see was deep darkness and intense evil, what she was looking at was not a human, but a monster in human flesh.

Kazami examined, the girl's crippled body and what interested him was the girl's right thigh, the host of the Anti-Christ brought his foot to the opened wound as he decided the girl deserved to suffer a lot more before she even considers dying.

He applied a lot of force on the wound, and the young servant began to squirm around in pain and in extreme discomfort, due to Kazami's heartless actions, the wound was now pouring out more blood.

(Wincing) "Please I beg of you...(Tears falling)...please stop." The girl pleaded as this was just bringing her more agony.

"Now why would I do that?" Kazami questioned with a sadistic grin.

The young servant tried to use her arms and hands to crawl and move away from Kazami, but as she was in of trying to crawl away from him, a squad of Kazami's demons appeared and they surrounded the girl, giving her no place to escape.

Two of Kazami's demons took their unholy swords and each demon impaled one of the servants hands and buried their swords well deep into the soil, making sure that the girl cannot run away this.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk, you really were trying to run away from me weren't you? I'm so hurt...I really thought you and I were starting to create a connection, such a shame I guess I was wrong."

Kazami opened up his right hand and a ball of charcoal black foam began manifesting, he looked a the desperately squirming servant and an evil smile dawned his face.

He brought his hand to the girl's served right thigh and allowed his black foam to enter her open wound and violate her system.

The young girl screamed in agony and despair it felt like there was some parasite slithering and devouring her from the inside out, Kazami began smirking like a made man when he saw that her veins and arteries were now turning black, his little torture technique was a sight to see.

(Crying) "Why...why don't you just kill me..." The girl questioned with her being in an unholy amounts of pain.

"And miss the chance to see you suffer? Nah this way is more fun, isn't that right boys?" Kazami questioned his squad of demons.

They all just smiled at their leader's question and nodded their heads in agreement while staring at their suffering victim.

The girl screamed once more she could feel there was something devouring her stomach and intestines, she looked down to her stomach and it looked like she was pregnant with a very aggressive baby.

What ever that was in her womb ate it's way out and revealed itself to everyone, the young girl was both appalled and disgusted at what she was seeing, the thing looked like a revolting parasite with no eyes, all it had were it's mouth and razor sharp teeth and once again it began eating the young servant alive with her having front row seats.

"Isn't our baby beautiful? Trust me, I will make sure to take good care of him and make sure he grows to be big and strong." Kazami said with him placing his hand on her bruised cheek.

"Please...(Crying)...somebody...anybody...please help me...**LORD ZEUS...PLEASE HELP ME!"**

Kazami and his demons all started laughing madly at the girl's desperate cry for help, no one was coming to save her, she was going to die her, being eaten alive by Kazami's little pet.

***The Wedding Venue***

"**DIE ****YOU BASTARD****!" **

These were the words coming from a beyond infuriated Diana as she attempted to punch her father's head clean off his shoulders.

Vlad easily caught his daughter's punch and just looked at her with an uninterested look, as he was wondering was this the best she has to offer.

"Hmph after all this time, this is the best my child has to offer? This is just pathetic from you Diana, you just like your mother." Vlad said in a disappointed tone.

It wasn't just the two vampires going at it, all over the wedding venue there were fights and battles between gods and their rivals from the Old Satan Faction plus their endless soldiers.

"**DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO EVEN THINK ABOUT MY MOTHER!"** Diana said as she looked at her father with hate powered Sharingans.

"Hooo? Well those are new, hmph perhaps their has been some improvements after all, let's see what associating with a human has done for you daughter." Vlad said as he was ready to test his daughters strength and power.

Even though there was chaos and battles happening all around the venue and Olympus in general, one man still stayed in his seat and just observed the scenery around him.

Madara looked all around him and just saw destruction and enemies trying to kill each other, it reminded him so much of the many battles and wars he part took in, in the Shinobi world, most humans would panic and be consumed by fear but not Madara he was completely calm and relax, just looking at everything with his trade mark stoic look.

One of the Old Satan Faction's demons tried to attack Madara however the poor soul was not even able to get close to our protagonist, the demon felt unimaginable amount of pain and when he looked down to his chest he could see he was impaled by a large blue ethereal sword.

Madara just looked at the near death demon through the corner of his eye and ignited him and his Susanoo blade with Amaterasu giving him an excruciating death.

***Slow Clapping***

Madara looked over his shoulder to see who was clapping and was completely neutral when he saw which familiar face was making his way towards him.

Rizevim grabbed a chair that wasn't destroyed from all the madness that has been happening and placed it directly opposite to Madara so he will be able to sit and have a face to face talk with Madara.

(Slow Clapping) "Bravo, bravo...(Chuckle)...even in the middle of madness, the great Madara Uchiha doesn't flinch, he doesn't even leave his seat when the gods all around him have moved, truly outstanding courage." Rizevim said with a smirk.

"What is it that you want demon?" Madara questioned with his hair covering his right eye.

Rizevim: "You."

Madara just looked at Rizevim with an inquisitive look as he was wondering what he was getting at.

"What exactly do you mean that you want me?"

"I'm giving you this offer one more time Madara, join us, join the Old Satan Faction, we could use someone with your many talents."

For some odd reason everyone stopped fighting and gave their full attention to the conversation Rizevim and Madara were having, it didn't matter if they were good or evil, everyone wanted to hear what was being talked about in this conversation.

"I believed that I heard you saying that you wanted the revival of your father to move quickly, so tell me demon, are you and the Old Satan Faction really reviving the Original Lucifer?" Madara questioned with all his focus on Rizevim's face.

"Hmph you sure do pay attention, but yes, the revival of Lucifer has long started, eventually the time of his resurrection will be upon us." Rizevim said while noticing that everyone stopped fighting and gave them their full undivided attention.

"So your plan is world domination huh?" Madara questioned looking to pry as much information as he can from Rizevim.

"World Domination is such an ugly term, I like to call it reconstruction."

"Reconstruction?" Madara questioned with an interested look.

"That's right this current system that you all cling to is flawed, just a flimsy way of living that is on course to self-destruct, the world and supernatural world has to be built from the ground up, a complete redesign of the system."

"Hooo? And how exactly would this new 'system' of yours work demon?" Madara questioned as he was becoming more invested in this conversation.

"Simple through single rule, there is no need for diversity and democracy in this world, there should be only one leading force, the Old Satan Faction, we are the ones who should set the rules this world follows, with their being only one authority, balance and tranquillity can be fully realized in this world."

"And I'm assuming your father, will be the one at the very top of the Old Satan Faction, ushering the 'reconstruction' of this world as you put it." Madara questioned and the look in Rizevim's eye all but confirmed Madara's assumption.

"Yes that's right, father shall be the Messiah, leading us all to a world full of his glorious vision, under his rule, the world and all in it will finally realize their full potential and exactly why they were created and the true purpose of the universe." Rizevim stated with a proud smile as he could envision it right now, a world completely under the rule of the Lucifer family, it will be glorious.

"And what exactly is our purpose then demon? Why are we all here then?"

(Chuckle) "Oh no you don't, that information you will only receive once you join us Madara, I can't exactly give you everything if you are not a member of the Old Satan Faction." Rizevim said with a smirk.

"So I can assume that you don't believe in a thing called peace?"

"Peace is a fools game, there is no such thing as peace and freedom, if you really take a moment and look around you what has peace and freedom brought? Nothing, look at what the humans have done with the freedom they so desperately hold fondly, they are destroying this world with the nonsense they call 'Advancement and building for the future' your kind tries to act like gods and believe they can have some control over this world, but when they are victims of natural disasters, they run to their gods asking why have they abandoned them? Why are they the victims? It's pathetic, it clear they don't know how to live free, they need to be disciplined." Rizevim stated with his face growing more serious.

Madara remained calm and silent when hearing Rizevim's speech, the Uchiha could slightly understand where Lucifer's second born was coming from as he held a slightly similar mentality in the Shinobi world, but now because of his new will and resolve, he couldn't help but refuse to agree with Rizevim's beliefs.

"So what's it gonna be Madara? Are you willing to join the Old Satan Faction and help us usher in a new revolution for the benefit of the world and supernatural world?" Rizevim questioned and extended his hand to Madara for a handshake.

All eyes were on Madara now as everyone was wondering which side will he choose, some of the individuals present they knew what Madara's answer was before he even gave it, however for those that didn't know the Uchiha that well, there was a pinch of suspicion that Madara could turn to the dark side and join the Old Satan Faction.

Madara on the other hand just stared at Rizevim's hand with an uninterested look on his face, he won't lie he found this conversation rather amusing however from the moment Madara entered this world he already had his resolve and will and nothing was going to change them.

Madara: "I refuse."

Madara's followers just smiled when they had their leaders answer, they knew very well that the Uchiha was focused on one thing and one thing only as for some of the gods, Madara gained their respect as they believed he would side with the Old Satan Faction.

Rizevim however was not pleased at all, he sighed in disappointment at Madara's answer, he was really hoping to have the Uchiha as a member of the Old Satan Faction, looks like that will not be a possibility now.

(Sigh) "Such a waste, oh well at least I tried, but you do realize that from now on Madara we are enemies."

(Chuckle) "I don't believe there ever was a time we were friends demon." Madara said with a smirk.

"Hmph I suppose not, anyway nice talking to Madara, best of luck to you and your people on trying to get out of Olympus alive." Rizevim said then stood up and walked away from the Uchiha as there was some still unfinished business that need his attention.

'It's about time don't you think?' Hagoromo questioned as he knew that Madara would eventually have to join in the fighting.

'I suppose it is sage, let's have ourselves an entertaining dance session.'

Madara stood up from his seat and began stretching his neck and muscles as he was ready to get the blood going.

"Tiamat...come."

"With pleasure Lord Madara." Tiamat said then made her way to her chosen one.

"Tiamat transform into a dragon, there is something I wish to try."

Tiamat didn't need a second invite, her body quickly burst into bright blue flames and the flames only grew larger and larger, the flames eventually subsided and everyone could now see Tiamat in her enormous dragon form.

Madara leaped from where he was and landed graceful on Tiamat's head and awakened the Rinnegan, he brought his hands together and began channelling his Chakra all around him.

"**Susanoo!"**

And immediately after uttering those words Tiamat's body was being covered and armoured with the body of Madara's Susanoo and she could feel her power and defence being boosted ten-fold, she was becoming intoxicated by being covered by Madara's power, she felt as if nothing could stop her.

"I present to you all my majestic attire Susanoo armoured Khaos Karma Dragon." Madara said with Tiamat know being completely covered and armoured with the Susanoo's body.

Many of those present looked at Tiamat with awe in their eyes, it didn't look like they were witnessing a Dragon King but it looked like they were witnessing a dragon god in all her glory, ready to unleash her world ending power.

"Did he just mention my name when describing that?!" Susanoo questioned as the Shinto was god was beyond confused that Madara kept saying his name.

"Perhaps there is still hope for Olympus after all." Buddha said as he was liking the odds of their survival with Madara on their side.

Athena and Aphrodite looked on in amazement, the two sisters were wondering what more could Madara do with his power.

Tiamat just released an ear-piercing roar and the entire venue began shaking and vibrating, some of the Titans and many of the soliders of the Old Satan Faction were beginning to become intimidated by the power Tiamat was releasing.

"**Now I see why Rizevim was so insistent on having this human join us, he has potential."** Cronus said out loud while observing the sight in front of him.

"No wonder Ophis wants him as her pet." Pandora said with an impressed look on her face.

"No...Not yet, I am not done."

Madara brought his hands together and performed a cluster of hands sighs then slammed his right hand on top of Tiamat's head.

"**Summoning Jutsu!"**

Massive smoke clouds began appearing beside Tiamat and once they settled they revealed all of Madara's purpled eyed pets from the animal path and they all looked ready to spill some blood.

"Okay this may be harder then originally anticipated." Ragnarok said as he wasn't expecting Madara to bring more reinforcements.

"It doesn't matter, we will just finish up here and leave, we just have to wait for Rizevim's signal." Erebus responded as he wasn't fazed at all at Madara's display.

"Oh I like this human." Ra stated as the Egyptian god really wants to see Madara in action.

Athena just jumped from where she was and landed on top of Madara's giant bird and looked at the Uchiha with a cheeky grin.

"Mind if I borrow him?"

"Hmph, don't fall off now." Madara replied while looking at her through the corner of his eye.

(Chuckle) "I find it rather amusing that you think I would actually fall." Athena said then shifted her attention to the enemy with a confident smile.

"Hey! Don't think I'm just gonna let you two have all the fun."

Madara and Athena looked to their left and saw that Elizabeth was standing on top of the head of Madara's Ox with two glowing golden swords in both of her hands.

"Count me in as well." Freya interjected as she was on top of Madara's multi-headed dog.

"Hmph very well then, Tiamat let's go."

And with that being said Tiamat released one more earth shaking roar before flapping her wings and taking to the skies.

"Let us strike my partner." Athena said then Madara's bird launched to skies, following closing behind Tiamat and it's master.

"Let's have some fun." Elizabeth said with a blood thirsty smile and the Ox just roared before charging towards the enemy.

Not far behind her was Freya with the multi-headed dog at full speed.

"**Ready yourselves my Titans, the time has come to fight for your freedom."** Cronus said as now all of Madara's pets were charging at them with a few of the gods riding on top of them.

Before even one of the Titans could take a step Tiamat appeared in front of them with blistering speed and was ready to reign absolute havoc on her enemies.

'Incredible...Lord Madara's power is just incredible, I thought this armour would just slow me down but it's the opposite, it's only made me faster.' Tiamat thought to herself as she was still amazed at her feat.

Madara: "Fire."

Tiamat took a deep breath and released a sea of hot blue flames from her mouth, but before Tiamat's attack reached the opposition Madara performed a cluster of hand signs and combine his fire with her fire, creating a deadly new type of flame that on contact would instantly melt the flesh off the bodies of its victims.

"Yasaka stand back, I will handle this." Amaterasu said as she stood in front of the Youkai leader to protect her.

Yasaka just smiled and placed her hand on Amaterasu shoulder, the Shinto goddess had a bad habit of underestimating her because she was not as powerful as the gods in the supernatural world.

(Chuckle) "My dear friend, I am not as weak as I once was before, just watch."

Yasaka took a step forward and for a brief moment, Amaterasu was blinded by a bright light, the light would eventually subside and when Amaterasu got a good look at Yasaka, she was completely caught by surprised at her appearance.

"What is this?" Amaterasu questioned in complete awe and surprise, Yasaka's glowing appearance was completely breath taking for the Shinto goddess.

"We call it KCM it's a new type of power that we have discovered that can only be accessed by we of the kitsune and Kyuubi." Yasaka stated while looking at her best friend with a smirk.

"How come? I've known you for decades, both you and I believed that you long reached your potential, so how can you have such impressive power?"

(Chuckle) "It's thanks to him." Yasaka said with a loving smile while pointing to Madara.

Amaterasu shifted her attention to who Yasaka was pointing at and she just saw Madara and Tiamat flying around burning and attacking the many Titans around them.

"Him?" Amaterasu questioned in disbelief.

"That's right, it's all thanks to him, even Konou got a chance to enter this form all though it was a much weaker version of mine, with enough practice she will be able to enter KCM at will."

Amaterasu couldn't believe what she was hearing, the thought of a male human making her best friend and niece stronger just sounded like nonsense to her, there is no ways she could accept it, there must be another explanation to Yasaka's sudden growth in power.

"It can't be, stop joking and tell me the real reason for your growth Yasaka."

Yasaka just stepped closer to Amaterasu and placed her hand on the Shinto goddess's cheek.

"I'm going to tell you this once again Amaterasu, not all men are bad, some of them can be wonderful and can be beneficial to your life, just ask Konou if you don't believe me, she absolutely adores Madara and I can truly see that she is becoming stronger because of him, if you don't trust other men fine, but you can trust this one."

"You said that about Konou's father and where is he now?" Amaterasu questioned with scowl on her face.

Yasaka closed her eyes and took a deep breath as Amaterasu's words brought back some rather painful memories.

"I know...(Short Pause)...but Madara is different."

"How so?" Amaterasu questioned with a disbelieving expression.

"Due to the fact that he actually doesn't care."

Amaterasu just raised her eyebrow in confusion as she wasn't really understanding what Yasaka meant.

"How can I say this...hmmmm...Madara has this aura about him where he is only focused on his goal and will stop at nothing to achieve it, and it's kinda your choice if you join him or not, if you want to be his ally he won't force you and if you, then don't he doesn't really care, either way he will just keep going and that's what I trust, Madara never tried to sweeten me up or try get me to like him, he just wanted a simple alliance from me that's all, if I was to leave him right now he wouldn't care and just carry on, I can see he doesn't want anything more from me, and that's how I can trust him, in fact it's me that wants more from him." Yasaka said as she shifted her attention to the still in action Madara and looked at him with love in her eyes.

Amaterasu was quick to notice this and couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Hey Yasaka don't tell me..."

"Yeap I think I'm falling in love again." Yasaka interjected not allowing Amaterasu to finish her sentence.

"Nonsense, don't trust him Yasaka, deep down I know he is just using you." Amaterasu then just turned her attention to enemy and dashed her way to them.

(Sigh) "After all these years you still haven't changed Amaterasu." Yasaka said to herself then also blitzed her way to the battlefield.

***Shockwave***

Vlad caught one of his daughters punches and was mildly impressed at the shock wave it created.

"Hmph seems like you have been doing more then just sleeping this century."

Vlad had no time to rest as he had to dodge another punch from Diana, it was clear to see that she was going for the kill and Vlad couldn't help but feel a little bit of pride in that.

(Deranged Laughter) "Now this is what I wanted from you Diana, this killer instinct, this undying thirst to be soaked in your enemy's blood, this is what makes you a Dracula."

Diana couldn't help but feel even more enraged, the last thing she wanted to do was to give her father what he wanted.

"Tell...me...why?" Diana questioned as she just stood still and looked at her father with a tear forming in her right eye.

"Why what?"

"Why did you do it (Tears falling)...all of it...why did you side with Lucifer? Why did you lie to me and most importantly why did you kill mother?" Diana could feel so much pain in her heart, she really wanted to know the reasons for her father's actions.

"Diana what are you?"

Diana just looked at her father with a confused look on her face as he didn't know what he meant.

"What do you mean?"

"What race are you Diana?" Vlad questioned with a neutral expression.

"I'm a vampire."

"Not just that Diana, you are a Dracula, you carry the blood of royalty, the greatest bloodline known to all vampires, and of course with us being Draculas it is our job to guide our people to glory." Vlad stated as he began to slowly walk around his daughter while placing his hand on her shoulders.

"You ask me why I did what I did...(Chuckle)...it's quite simple girl, it was all for our people, we vampires are meant to be at the top, to live like royalty and rule like gods, for far too long the angels and other races have been above us, shaping the supernatural world as they see fit, leaving no room for us... I grew tired of the oppression, all these other races didn't respect us, but one being saw in our potential."

"You mean Lucifer." Diana questioned.

"Correct, he believed that we vampires should rule, that we live life on our on terms and do whatever we please, don't you want that Diana? A world where our people are free."

Diana just remained silent and listened intensively to Vlad's words.

"Picture it my child, a world where we vampires prosper and live like gods with no fear of being hunted down by the angels, do you not wish to see glory come to the vampires?" Vlad questioned as he placed his arm over Diana's shoulder.

"Of course I do."

"Then join us Diana." Vlad responded with him looking at Diana directly in the eye.

Diana froze she couldn't believe that her father would even consider trying to convince her to join the Old Satan Faction, but she won't lie her father's words were really making her contemplate some things.

"Join me my child and together we will bring glory to all vampires, no longer will we live in the shadows, this time we will be on top, with you my precious daughter leading them into a new age." Vlad stated, he couldn't help but smirk, he could see that he was getting into Diana's head.

"Together?"

"Yes together my child, we build something truly exceptional, something our fellow vampires will be eternally grateful for." Vlad said while placing his hand on Diana's cheek.

"And to want me to lead them into a new age?" Diana questioned with all her previous anger and hatred subsiding.

"Yes, I see it right now, my precious daughter being a goddess of the supernatural world and for the vampires, you will finally reach your true potential, Diana." Vlad whispered ever so charmingly into Diana's ear.

"But what about mother." Diana questioned as she focused her attention on her father once more.

(Sigh) "Your mother was nothing more then a pest, she never really saw the big picture, I eliminated her so that you could reach your true potential Diana, think of it as divine intervention, it was all for you my precious daughter, daddy's little girl."

Diana just froze, she needed a moment to truly process all the words her father had just uttered.

"You did it all for me Papa?"

"That's right Diana, it was all for you my precious daughter, my one and only daughter." Vlad stated as he placed both his hands on Diana's cheek and looked at her with a loving smile.

Diana just looked at her fathers eyes and couldn't help but cry because of them, she broke down into her father's chest and began clinging on to him.

Vlad's face wore a devilish smile as he knew that he had just successfully convinced Diana to join the Old Satan Faction.

"Okay Papa, I will go with you."

"That's my girl." Vlad stated with him smiling from ear to ear.

Vlad quickly used some of his powers and summoned a magic circle that appeared right in front of his mouth.

Vlad: "Rizevim."

"Yes?" Rizevim responded from the other side of the magic circle.

Vlad: "I have successfully convinced Diana to join our side, from now on her allegiances is with the Old Satan Faction."

Rizevim: "Is that right? And you believe we can trust her?"

Vlad: "Trust me, Diana will be loyal to our cause."

Rizevim: "Huh...very well then, to have another Dracula as an ally is a plus, just keep her in check Vlad, I am almost done here."

"Hmph of course." Vlad then ended their conversation and began petting the head of his mentally fragile daughter, he manipulated her perfectly, or so he thought.

***Ground Shaking* **

Madara and Tiamat had just landed and were currently surrounded by ten giant Titans, Madara decided to reinforce the armour at Tiamat's tail and ordered her to perform a 360 with the intention of smacking all the nearby Titans with his dragon's tail.

The force of the impact caused some of the Titans to fly off in different directions, the majestic attire Susanoo armoured Khaos Karma Dragon was causing some serious problems for the Old Satan Faction and what made it worse was that there were other large beasts that they have to worry about.

Madara: "Tiamat Fire!"

Tiamat just took a deep breath and released a wave of scorching blue fire at the opposition.

"**Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer flame!" **

Madara's fire combined with Tiamat's and it was causing absolute destruction for the Old Satan Faction, Amaterasu took notice of the intensity of their flame and had to admit that it was something special but nothing her own fire can't beat.

Tiamat then launched into the air and began flapping her wings with the intention of causing the fire to spread all over the battlefield making their enemies suffer.

"Those two are causing some serious problems." Hades stated as he and the rest of the leaders of the Old Satan Faction were watching Madara and Tiamat cause mayhem, but it was not only them all over the venue the opposing force was giving the Old Satan Faction a good fight.

Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt were just murdering as many demons and other soliders of the Old Satan Faction as they could, their six months of training was pay dividends, those three were becoming an extremely lethal force.

Yasaka teamed up with Amaterasu and the Shinto goddess couldn't help but be impressed at how well her best friend was keeping up with her, together the two ladies were taking down Titan after Titan and their were doing it with such speed and efficiency that they looked like master assassins.

Asuka and Issei partnered up and with their combined anger for the death of Hercules and Zafina, the two of them were striking fear into the hearts of many demons, about a hundred of them and counting died because of those two.

"Let go of me Ares!" These were the words coming from a distressed Aphrodite as the God of War was only focused on one thing, getting Aphrodite to join him in the Old Satan Faction.

"Come with me Aphrodite, you don't belong here with these bastards, you belong with me." Ares said as he was still forcefully dragging Aphrodite.

(Painful Groaning) "These bastards are your family Ares or have you forgotten that?" Aphrodite questioned her brother with an angry tone.

(Chuckle) "Family?** THESE BASTARDS NEVER TREATED ME LIKE FAMILY, ALWAYS LOOKING DOWN ON ME AND TREATING ME LIKE I'M DIRT, THEY ARE NOTHING TO ME!"**

Aphrodite paused and just looked at the hatred and anger in her brother's eyes and she couldn't help but feel for him.

"I will admit, father has not treated you well, but please Ares we can work this out, family fight all the time, there is still time to fix this Ares, please do not turn your heart to the darkness brother." Aphrodite said then placed her hand on Ares's cheek.

"Don't call me that..."

"What?" Aphrodite questioned as she didn't quite catch what Ares said.

"**DON'T CALL ME THAT!** Aphrodite, you know that I love you and I want you, you are more than just a sister to me, you are my love, you are my heart." Ares said giving Aphrodite a vulnerable expression.

(Sigh) "Ares you know we can't, I'm your sister, what we had was just fun, it was never meant to be serious, I never loved you in that way Ares, even though I am the goddess of love, I myself have never been in love, I am still looking for my special one."

"That's me Aphrodite, I am your special one, I am the one you are supposed to fall in love with, it's me Aphrodite, it has always been me..." Ares said and Aphrodite could hear the desperation in his voice.

(Sigh) "No you are not Ares, you do realize who you are taking to right? I am the goddess of love, I know when love is real and when love is not, I can tell when love is there and when love is not, forgive me Ares, but I love you as a brother not as a lover, there is no chance between you and me."

Ares's anger just reached breaking point when hearing Aphrodite's words, all he ever wanted was for things to go his way and once again they have not.

"Fine then...if I can't have you...nobody can." Ares said with his intention now to kill his beloveded sister.

"Ares you wouldn't..." Aphrodite said with her eyes widening in fear and shock.

"Oh yes I would, if I can't have you then, you are going to die by my hands Aphrodite."

Ares stretched out his hand and a golden spear manifested in his right hand, just when Ares was about to pierce Aphrodite's heart, Ares was hit by Tiamat's tail and was sent flying.

Aphrodite just looked up and saw Madara looking down at her with a disappointed look on his face.

"Listen here goddess of love, if you cannot fight stand back, there is no need for such burdens on the battlefield." Madara said then focused his attention once more on the incoming Titans.

Just as Madara and Tiamat were about to take off, Aphrodite caused them to hesitate because of her request.

"Please let me come with you, I'm sure I would be safer with you then in that armour then on my own." Aphrodite said but this tone was different, it wasn't Aphrodite the master of seduction, it was Aphrodite, the defenceless woman, seeking protection from the man before here.

Madara just looked at her over his shoulder with a disinterested look, as he had no time to baby sit a defenceless goddess.

"Look behind you." That was all Madara said then took off with Tiamat.

Aphrodite was a disappointed that Madara just took off without her, but she decided to follow his instructions and looked behind her, to see Athena making her way towards her with Madara's giant bird.

"Aphrodite, grab my hand sister!"

Aphrodite quickly jumped and took hold of her sister's hand and once she was safely on Madara's bird, Athena ordered it to take off.

"Are you okay Aphrodite?" Athena questioned as they were now high in the sky, flying well above the battlefield.

Aphrodite just remained silent, there was a lot of things that were on her mind, one of them being Ares and the other being Madara saving her from certain death.

Athena could see that Aphrodite didn't want to talk about it, therefore she just decided to focus her attention on flying and attacking from above, so she and her sister don't have to be too close to the fighting.

"**Alright I have had enough! That human and that Dragon are causing some serious problems, it's about time I stepped in and deal with them."** Cronus said as the god of all Titans was getting tired of seeing his Titans being burnt to ashes.

Just as Madara and Tiamat were about to attack another Titan, they were instantly hit by the side from Cronus's punch and it caused them to have a little skit, however due to Madara's armour, Tiamat wasn't badly injured.

"**Enough! You will face me now."** Cronus said and when Madara got a proper look at him he could see that he was huge, proper more the 70 meters, he was definitely bigger than any of the tail beasts in the Shinobi world, probably even bigger than the ten tails.

"Hooo? Is that right? I suppose you will make things more interesting, Tiamat fall back." Madara ordered as he removed the Susanoo's armour from Tiamat and jumped off her.

Tiamat was very unhappy that her partnership with Madara was over and was even more upset due to no longer being covered by his power, she was really enjoying being in his embrace, but ultimately submitted to his command and flew away.

**(Chuckle) "You are going to face me without your dragon, are you a fool human?"**

"No I have something much more special for you,** LISTEN HERE WHETHER YOU ARE A FRIEND OR A FOE, DO NOT INTERFERE, OTHERWISE YOU WILL REGRET IT."** Madara shouted out load as he wanted Cronus all by himself.

Poseidon: "Is he mad? Does he know who Cronus is?"

Amaterasu: "That human is a fool after all."

Medusa: "My my, he believes he can take on the God of Titans all by himself, well this human sure is entertaining."

'Please do not get yourself killed my king' Diana said to herself while watching anxiously from the side.

Elizabeth: "I wonder what he has got in store this time."

"**Well you certainly are foolish, but I will remember you for your courage, goodbye Madara Uchiha."**

(Chuckle) "Is that right? Well if I am going to die, let me at least say a few words." Madara said with a devilish smile, the Uchiha has been itching to say these words ever since he heard them from Indra.

**Cronus: "And what are they?"**

"**ULTIMATE FORM SUSANOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

And with those words alone, the whole of Olympus experienced an out of this world earth quake.

***Ground Massively Shaking***

"What on Olympus is going on?" Apollo questioned as he and many of those present were trying to regain their balance from the earthquake.

"I think the real question is what on Olympus is that?" Artemis questioned while pointing to where Madara is.

Apollo just followed Artemis's finger and what he saw truly shocked him, but not just him, everyone that was present, even those from the Old Satan Faction, never in their life have seen such a thing.

Raynare: "Did he..."

Mittelt: "...Just call..."

Kalawarner: "...that the Ultimate Susanoo?"

"Impossible..." These were the words coming from a beyond shocked Zeus, he couldn't believe that the very same human he challenged yesterday was capable of producing something like this.

Freya: "There is no ways he is human..."

Elizabeth: "Just look at how amazing that thing is."

For those that were familiar with Madara's Perfect Susanoo, what they were looking at now just looked like the evolved and bigger version of it, with the normal dark blue parts of the Susanoo being the armour, covering what seemed to be light blue energy that made up the body.

"I cannot believe the amount of Chakra Madara is using, for the fact that the Ultimate Susanoo's body is pure Chakra...it's just...it's just simply godly." Yasaka said as she couldn't keep her eyes off Madara's Susanoo.

Tsukuyomi: "Wait...did you just say the entire body is made out of Chakra?"

Yasaka: "Yes that's right..."

Susanoo: "Who is this human?"

"That is Madara Uchiha, the human that has power to rival the gods." Jesus said as he took over Asuka's body.

Cronus was most shocked off all, he couldn't believe what was in front of him, and what made it even worse was that it was created from a human.

Madara just smirked at seeing Cronus's expression, he could see that the Titan in front of him was not sure if he could still win this battle.

The Susanoo stretched it's right arm to the side and manifested a staff of pure Chakra in it's hand, Madara was fully prepared to go all out on the Titan in front of him.

Hagoromo: 'Careful now Madara.'

Madara: 'What do you mean sage?'

Hagoromo: 'I understand you are a man of power, however that Susanoo will drain you, Sasuke required Chakra from 8 of the tail beasts in order to create it.'

Madara: 'Hooo? So that brat also used this Susanoo huh?'

Hagoromo: 'The Ultimate Susanoo is his creation, he used it against Naruto after they defeated my mother Kaguya.'

Madara: 'So it's not Indra's?"

Hagoromo: 'Oh no, it's just a creation of his reincarnation.'

Madara: 'Hmph who would of thought that Sasuke would prove quite a capable Shinobi and create such a power.'

The Ghost of the Uchiha had to admit that the Ultimate Susanoo was taking massive amounts of Chakra from him, it was exactly the same feeling he had when he first used his Perfect Susanoo the cells in his body were starting to ache in pain from this power.

Madara quickly controlled his breathing and entered Sage mode, he gathered as much natural energy as he can as he could tell he would need it in order to keep using the Ultimate Susanoo for extended periods of time.

"Come then Titan, let's see what power you have." Madara said while smirking at Cronus.

Madara launched the left arm of the Susanoo to attack Cronus and the father of Olympus responded by duplicating Madara's actions.

When the Ultimate Susanoo's and Cronus's fists collided it created a colossal shock wave that travelled all through out Olympus with dangerous intensity.

"Hold on!" Athena shouted as she was holding Aphrodite close, even if they were airborne, the shock wave was still strong enough to cause them to lose their balance.

Amaterasu just looked on with a calculating gaze, what she was seeing was not a human who was out of his league, but in fact a man who was setting the bar for all of them to admire.

Madara was quick to act and the Ultimate Susanoo used it's Chakra staff to strike Cronus on his exposed left ribcage.

Cronus ignored the pain and tried to hit the Susanoo with a punch, but it expertly dodged him and striked him from behind with it's staff.

"You not very good at this are you Titan?" Madara questioned with a disappointed look on his face.

Cronus:** "Why you..."**

Cronus ordered two of his best Titans to ambush Madara however the Uchiha didn't move, in fact the Susanoo stood their motionless, inviting the Titans to try and attack it.

Once the Titans were in ranged they punched the Susanoo with everything they got and to Cronus's surprise nothing happened.

"My God not even a dent on it." Penemue stated as she and everyone else could see there was not a scratch on the Ultimate Susanoo.

(Chuckle) "How about we try that again, this time actually try to damage my Susanoo okay." Madara said while looking at the two Titans with an intimidating glare.

The two Titans hesitated for a minute, they knew they gave it their all, so there was absolutely no chance they could damage Madara.

Madara: "Come now, you have my word I will not strike back, go ahead take your best shot."

The Titans looked at each other then nodded and began launching a barrage of punches and kicks at the Susanoo and still not even a crack appeared on it's body.

"Jesus you have faith in him don't you?" Buddha questioned while still looking at the Titan's humiliating attempt to try and damage the Susanoo.

"He reminds me of my father, always so focused on his goal and stopping at nothing to see it become a reality." Jesus stated with Asuka giving a warm smile.

"He reminds you of your father? Well that's one of the highest compliment anyone could receive, it makes it even more special that it is coming from the man's son." Odin stated he couldn't believe Jesus would ever compare a human to one of the Top Two beings that ever lived.

"Nonsense, there is no ways that you can compare that human to the man I respected most." Amaterasu stated while looking at Asuka in the eye.

"Remember this Amaterasu, I am my father's son, I know him better than any of you here, and I can see a lot of my father in Madara, almost as if it's him in human form, I tell you this now, mark my words, if Lucifer does resurrect Madara will play an integral part in opposing him." Jesus stated and Amaterasu could see from the expression Asuka was giving, Jesus was dead serious about what he was saying.

"Nonsense."

That was all Amaterasu said then walked away from the rest of the group, she needed a minute to organize her thoughts and process all that Jesus and Yasaka have just said about Madara.

Madara looked on in disappointment as no matter how much they tried, the Titans couldn't make a dent on the Susanoo's body.

Madara: "This is just pathetic."

The Susanoo reshaped it's staff so that it could be a blade and expertly cut down the two Titans in front of it dead.

Madara just looked at Cronus with an expression saying 'Is this really the best you got?' however the Uchiha was quick to notice something, he felt something leak from his eyes and run down his face.

(Menacing Laughter) "When last did these eyes cry tears of blood?" Madara said to himself as he brought two fingers to his right eye to confirm that his eyes were bleeding.

Madara concluded that the use of the Ultimate Susanoo was really pushing him, he began understanding why Sasuke used eight of the tail beasts to create this masterpiece, because as amazing as it is, it is taking massive amounts of Chakra from him, if he was to use Indra's arrow right now, that attack alone would use up all of Madara's Chakra, his Ultimate offensive attack truly was his trump card with his current level of power.

Cronus was infuriated at seeing his two Titans laying there dead like slaughtered dogs, he wanted to rib Madara apart limb from limb, but before he could even move, he heard Madara say one word that would completely paralyse him.

"**KIRIN!"**

And before he could even blink, Cronus was forced to the floor with Madara's lightning dragon having a firm grip on the Titan's neck.

Cronus: (Wincing)** "Tch damn it...I can't move..."**

"Well this is new." Rizevim said as he now reappeared and looked at the Ultimate Susanoo with impressed eyes.

Everyone shifted their attention to Rizevim and began wondering was he done with what he was busy with.

"I would definitely use that against Ophis and her black mamba, I mean just look at the size of it and what it has done to Cronus and his Titans, very impressive Madara, perhaps with this you might stand a chance against her." Rizevim said with him being genuinely honest, he always believed that Ophis would take Madara, no matter what he tried but after seeing this Susanoo he was beginning to have his doubts on Ophis's odds of winning.

"So you have returned demon?" Madara questioned.

"Oh yes, we are done here, Pandora if you will."

Pandora: "If you insist."

Pandora took a step forward and within her hands manifested a glowing white box and was about to open it.

Many of the gods looked at her box and began to panic.

"Rizevim you wouldn't..." Sirzechs said with his anxiety levels reaching unstable labels, he and everyone else knew very well if Pandora opens her box, all hell would break loose.

Rizevim: (Chuckle) "Of course I would, Pandora do it, open the box."

Pandora just simply followed Rizevim's instructions and opened her infamous box of Armageddon, unspeakable evil and dark energy began flying out of the box and it was completely corrupting the entire Ecosystem of Olympus, in a matter of few minutes, the whole of Olympus will be consumed from the unholy energy and completely disappear with everyone in it.

"Like I said, good luck getting out of Olympus alive." Those were the last words Rizevim shared before him and everyone affiliated with the Old Satan Faction teleported away leaving Madara, his group and the rest of the gods to try escape Olympus which was now being consumed by a dark black hole.

Many of those present tried to use magic circles to teleport out of there however they couldn't due to the chaotic energy around them, it was completely interfering with their powers, they were trapped with no way out.

Madara tried to use Kamui but to no avail as the energy all around them interfered with their ability to move through space, there was no way to teleport, well alone that is.

Madara: 'Sage this Susanoo has the ability to fly right?'

Hagoromo: 'Yes, both Indra and Sasuke can fly using the Ultimate Susanoo'

Madara: 'Very well then, I have an idea.'

Madara launched into the air and quickly landed before his group and the other gods and goddess.

"If any of you wish to live, you will do as I say and step inside the Susanoo." Madara ordered with the authority of a general.

Amaterasu: "And who the hell do you think you are to order us?"

"Damn it we do not have time for this Amaterasu, just listen to the man." Yasaka suggested then took hold of Amaterasu hand and dragged her inside the Susanoo, and slowly one by one, everyone entered Madara's Susanoo and once everyone was secure the Susanoo launched to the skies and began flying away from the all consuming black hole.

"So what's the plan Madara?" Artemis questioned as she was wondering what happens next.

Madara: "Listen here, it is clear that what ever energy is surrounding this place is preventing us from teleporting away..."

Susanoo: "We already know that genius, got any other useless information?"

"I was not finished imbecile, we cannot teleport because the energy is too great for one person, it is clear that in order to survive this, many of you will need to combine your powers and create a rift in space in order for us to teleport through." Madara explained while flying as far away as possible from the black hole.

Apollo: "Ah I see, that does make sense, if we combine our powers then we should be able to create a rift through space that we can travel through, but I have one question."

Madara: "What?"

Apollo: "Why did you have us enter your Susanoo? We could of created a rift from where we were and jump in it."

Madara: "Look around you."

Everyone did as Madara suggested and saw that the air and all around Olympus was completely surrounded by Pandora's destructive energy and it was slowly eating away at the Susanoo's body.

(Deep Sigh) "Now I see, the Susanoo is the only thing big enough to fit us all in and protect us, it is essentially our shield from this dark energy." Ra stated while observing the energy eat away at the Susanoo's body.

Gabriel: "So basically if we were outside Madara's Susanoo, Pandora's energy would slowly eat away at our bodies, until we were nothing."

Serafall: "Looks like it."

Madara: "Enough with your useless chatter! create the rift now, I can only maintain this Susanoo and fly away from that black hole for so long."

Michael: "Okay we all need to agree on a location."

Azazel: "Heaven."

"Wait what?" Michael questioned in surprise as he was expecting his home to be suggested.

Odin: "Yes that sounds like a brilliant idea."

Athena: "Yeah why not Heaven."

Jesus: "I would like to see my home once again."

Michael: (Exhausted Sigh) "Fine Heaven it is, let's all just focus."

Everyone who could use teleportation magic combined their power and began to create a rift in space but it was taking quite some time to fully manifest.

Madara could feel his Chakra run down like water escaping an open tap, using the Ultimate Susanoo was one thing but for him to keep it active while it's body was being consumed from every corner was another thing and with the whole of Olympus being corrupted with Pandora's energy, there was no possible way for Madara to gather natural energy to activate sage mode, his entire Chakra reserve was now what was literally keeping him and everyone else alive.

The sky began breaking apart with it now developing cracks and pieces of it being sucked away by the black whole, beneath them was even worse, there was no place to land, whether they like it or not they needed to stay airborne until they were able to create the rift.

Madara's eyes were now completely bleeding and Asia was quick to notice it, she wished she could tell her older brother to stop flying and take a rest, but she knew as well as anyone that was not possible, she just prayed that Madara can keep holding on until they opened the rift.

Asia: "Come on everyone please! This entire place will disappear any moment now."

The blonde Uchiha was right, about ninety percent of Olympus was completely gone, all that was left was the sky above them bit even that was evaporating, sooner or later they will all be consumed by the black hole.

Just as the black hole was a minute away from consuming everything in sight the rift they were all so desperately trying to create, finally manifested just in front of the Susanoo.

Madara increased the speed of the Susanoo to as fast as he could and it was able to fly into the rift before the black hole could consume them.

***Heaven***

It was another calm and peaceful day in heaven, all the angels were flying around the kingdom of God minding their on business and carrying out there duties, it looked like nothing out of the ordinary would happen, or so they thought.

***Angel Academy***

As for the young angel's training in the academy, the could only wish for something exciting to happen this boredom was killing them, little did they know that there little wish would become reality.

***Boom***

The attire academy shaked and rumbled immensely it was as if there were experiencing an intense earthquake, but that was impossible, because they were not on earth.

Angel instructor: "Please students please come down, and evacuate in an orderly fashion, follow your class captains outside while we investigate what is going on outside."

Many of the angels, instructors and students gathered where they incident occurred and what they saw emerge from the rubble shocked them to no end.

Madara deactivated the Ultimate Susanoo and allowed himself and those travelling with him to leave the Susanoo.

Raynare: "Looks like we made it."

Issei: "Yeap just made it."

Kalawarner: "Damn, I never thought I would be here again, the angel academy still looks very much the same."

One by one they all emerged from the rubble and just looked at angels with an expression saying 'What the hell are you all looking at?'

(Nervous Laughter) "Forgive us for the intrusion, we had a bit of a complication when teleporting." Michael stated with a sheepish smile while rubbing the back of his head.

Him and Gabriel made their way to the headmaster and instructors to explain to them, what exactly was the cause for their dramatic entrance.

Madara finally emerged and when Asia saw him, she rushed to him in order to take care of his bleeding eyes.

"Big Brother! Are you okay?" Asia questioned as she made her way to him and hugged him affectionately.

Hagoromo: 'Well done Madara.'

Madara: 'What for?'

Hagoromo: 'I'm impressed with how long you were able to keep the Ultimate Susanoo activate, even when it's body was disintegrating, truly something special.'

'What am I suppose to be honoured? Did you believe I wouldn't be able to use it?' Madara questioned.

'It's not that I didn't believe you could use it, it's the manner in which you used it, you must understand Sasuke needed the Chakra from eight of the tail beasts, eight of them in order to use the Ultimate Susanoo, you however only used your own power and were able to guarantee the survival of your group' Hagoromo explained.

Madara: 'Never compare me to that brat, he is quite the Shinobi and respectable member of the Uchiha, but he will never compare to my power, even when you gave him your power, he still needed the assistance of Naruto to even keep up with me, If I faced him one on one, then I believe we all know what the outcome will be.'

Hagoromo: 'Hmph I suppose so, by the way, Asia is screaming for your attention.'

"Big Brother talk to me! (Sigh) you always space out when I try to ask if you are alright, please big brother talk to me, are you okay?" Asia questioned with some serious concern on her face, the trail of blood from Madara's eyes was really worrying her.

Madara ended his internal communication with Hagoromo and shifted his attention on Asia as he was wondering what she wanted this time.

"Finally, welcome back big brother, you were spacing out like how you always do, so tell me are you okay? Let me heal your eyes Big brother." Asia suggested as while looking at his bleeding eyes.

"That will be unnecessary Asia." Madara said then tried to walk away from Asia, but she wouldn't allow him to go past.

"What do you mean unnecessary? Your eyes are bleeding big brother, how can you say healing is unnecessary? when I can physically see that your eyes are in pain."

"This is normal for us who have these eyes, whenever we push ourselves, our eyes begin to bleed, the Uchiha are known as the clan that cries tears of blood." Madara said to Asia with him now deactivating the Rinnegan.

"Even so, I will not allow you to walk around with bleeding eyes, now stand still at let me heal you."

"Did you just give me an order Asia?" Madara questioned with his hair covering his right eye, he found it rather amusing that Asia would have the audacity to order him.

"It's not an order, its a request from one Uchiha to another and from a little sister to an older brother, now please stand still and let me heal you because I will not allow you to take another step." Asia stated doing her best to put on a brave face.

Madara knew very well that Asia was extremely nervous when she was standing up to him, but he could see that she wouldn't back down no matter what, he had to commend her on her courage.

"Hmph very well then."

Once Madara gave Asia the green light, she broke out a warm smile and placed her hands on Madara's face and began healing him and instantly Madara's eyes stopped bleeding and also the painful burning sensation they were experiencing now disappeared.

Madara: "Your healing has improved Asia."

(Giggle) "Well I do have an excellent teacher and amazing big brother to learn from." Asia said as she finished off healing Madara's eyes all he needed to do now is clean up his face and wipe the dried blood.

"Hey Sensei! Have you realized?" Issei questioned while he and the rest of the group made their way to the two Uchihas.

Madara: "Realized what?"

"That Diana has betrayed you dear, she sided with the Old Satan Faction." Yasaka explained as she now deactivated KCM.

Madara: "That is nothing to be concerned about."

Everyone just looked at Madara like he was a foreign object as they were wondering what the hell he was talking about.

Tiamat: "Nothing to be concerned about? You do realize that she sided with the enemy, she has literally sold her soul to the devil, she has completely betrayed us..."

"Because of my command, before Diana attacked her father, her and I discussed a few things." Madara interjected not allowing Tiamat to finish her rant.

Mittelt: "Wait what do you mean?"

Madara: "Let me explain...(Short Pause)...I anticipated that the Old Satan Faction would try and recruit new members from their enemies, and I could tell that they would try to recruit me and Diana."

"Okay we heard why Rizevim wanted you, but how could you tell that they would also try and recruit Diana?" Athena questioned as she and Aphrodite made their way to the group.

"Simple because of her father, some of you will recall that from her back story, Diana's father and Lucifer did everything they could to keep her on their side, I concluded that there must be something special about Diana, something we cannot see but her father can see it, therefore I gambled on the possibility of him trying to recruit her and my gamble paid off."

***Few hours Earlier***

***Explosions***

All the gods and their rivals from the Old Satan Faction launched at each other, this was the beginning of the many battles that would ensue on Olympus, and just before Diana could dash to her father and rip his heart out, Madara grabbed hold of her arm in order to have a talk with her.

"My king forgive me, but I need you to release me." Diana pleaded desperately as she was itching to tear her father apart limb from limb, but Madara would not permit her to leave her seat, not yet anyway.

"Diana listen to me, now is not the time, I did promise you that you will have the chance to burn your father with your hatred but this is not it, in fact I require you to do something else." Madara said while bringing his mouth closer to Diana's ear.

"What is it?" Diana questioned with her not fidgeting as much as she wanted to hear what Madara needed.

"Listen to me very carefully Diana, they are going to try and recruit us for the Old Satan Faction, I need you to go ahead and join them." Madara said while examing Rizevim and Vlad.

Diana just looked at Madara like he was crazy, she couldn't believe he would request something like this from her.

Diana: "How could you ask me to do that my King?"

Madara: "Listen to me Diana, Remember when Jesus told you the truth about your father?"

Diana: "Yes."

Madara: "Then you will remember your father and Lucifer did everything they could to keep you on their side as they knew you would be an important member for them, there is something about you that your father can see, but I cannot, something to do with your potential, your father desperately wants you on his side, we can use this to our own benefit, you can go with them, to learn about what your father sees in you while at the same time learning all the operations that is happening within the Old Satan Faction, plus they will trust you much quicker than they will trust me."

Diana: "How can you be so sure my king?"

Madara: "Simple, your father will vouch for you, he is all that you need in order to gain their trust and learn as much as you can about them and what they are doing, you will be going in undercover."

Diana took a deep breath, she needed a moment to collect her thoughts, what Madara was saying did indeed make sense, she desperately wanted to brutally murder her father for what he has done, but decided to trust Madara, she had faith in him that he will keep his word and give her the opportunity to burn him with her hatred, so if she was going to go undercover, she was not doing it because of what Madara had just said to her, she was doing it all for him, because he is the most important person in her heart and the only man she will do anything for.

Diana: "For you, anything my King, but I do have a question."

"What is it?" Madara asked while observing all he battles that were happening.

"I'm being sent into the Lions Den my king, how exactly will I protect myself if I am caught or escape once I have learned everything?"

"Do you think I would send you there with nothing Diana?" Madara questioned as he now shifted his attention to Diana's face.

Diana just remained silent, she didn't know who to respond to that question, although it did make her extremely happy that Madara was planning to give her something in order to ensure her survival and chances of success.

"Listen I am going to give you an ability of mine called Kamui, this ability alone will guarantee that you make it back to me alive and without a scratch on your body." Madara said as he placed two fingers on her forehead and began implanting Kamui into her Sharingan.

"Now listen Diana, the Kamui I am implanting into your eye will allow you to completely dematerialize your body at will for five minutes, rendering all physical attacks against you useless, and if you need to escape or it is time to return to me, you will have the ability to teleport, allowing to reunite with me whenever you need." Madara stated with him now done implanting Kamui into Diana's right eye.

Diana now felt extremely comfortable, happy and safe that Madara has given her a piece of his power, she was now much more confident on her mission, why wouldn't she be when she now has an ability that allows her to completely dematerialize her body and any part of it at will.

Madara: "Remember this Diana, you are not an Uchiha, you don't possess my bloodline therefore, only use Kamui when you absolutely need to, that ability will completely drain your body."

And with that said Madara released Diana and she dashed straight for her father, but this time with a different agenda in mind.

***Present Moment***

"Huh? A spy on the inside, very clever Madara." Azazel said as he and everyone nearby began processing the information Madara has just shared.

(Scoffs) "Of course you would send a woman to do your dirty work." Amaterasu commented while listening to Madara's explanation.

Madara froze and began chuckling at Amaterasu's comment, the Shinto Goddess was really starting to get on his nerves.

Madara made his way to Amaterasu and looked her in the eye as he was more than ready to go for a round two of using the Ultimate Susanoo.

"You want dance with me as well?" Madara questioned getting up close and personal with up Amaterasu.

Amaterasu being the proud goddess that she is, could never back down in fact she was more than ready to teach the human in front of her a few lessons.

"Bring it."

Madara and Amaterasu both increased their aura's with Madara now being surrounded by blue flames and Amaterasu's eyes changing into two mini suns and her hair transforming into intense flames.

"Okay okay easy now, remember we are all on the same side." Odin stated as he placed his hands on Madara's and Amaterasu's shoulder, hoping to defuse the boom that was about to blow.

Madara and Amaterasu just looked at Odin through the corner of their eyes, as they didn't recall creating an alliance with one another.

Madara: "Since when..."

"...Are we in on the same side?" Amaterasu questioned as she subconsciously finished Madara question, the Shinto goddess only now just realized what she has done and it annoyed her immensely that she finished off Madara's question.

Madara and Amaterasu shifted their attention to each other once again and began increasing their aura's to dangerous levels.

"Oh no you two don't, not in my home are you going to have your quarrel, if you want to fight, it will not be in the kingdom of heaven." Jesus stated as Asuka got in between Madara and Amaterasu and began pushing them away from each other.

Out of respect for Jesus and God, Amaterasu reduced her aura and walked away, but not before giving Madara a hateful glare.

"I wouldn't worry about her, she is like that with anyone who is a male." Shiva said as he was now next to Madara.

Madara: "So I have been told."

"Well there are a few exceptions here and there." Buddha stated as he to made his way to Madara.

Madara: "That as well, however I will not waste my time trying to get into her good graces."

(Chuckle) "Clearly...you were mere seconds away from fighting her." Elizabeth stated as she also walked up to Madara.

"Okay okay that's enough, please everyone follow me and Michael into the great hall, there is much we need to discuss." Jesus said while getting everyone's attention.

Madara raised an eye brow at Jesus's request he was wondering what was this all about.

Madara: "What is this about Christ?"

Jesus did not respond, he just caused Asuka to turn around and begin walking towards the great hall, expecting everyone else to follow close behind.

Vishnu: "I suppose there is only one way to find out."

*******Heaven's**** Great Hall***

Everyone was in the third most important place in Heaven only behind the throne of God and the temple of Jesus, even though there are gods and goddesses among this group, they couldn't help but admire the beauty and grandeur of Heaven's Great Hall, the greatest hall in all creation.

All around the Hall and the walls were pictures of the great men and women who made an impact in Christianity and in the Bible, from Moses to David to the greatest of them all Jesus Christ, spread all over in glass cases were the various different versions of the Holy bible that could be found on earth and to top it of there was a giant platinum cross hanging on the ceiling of the hall.

Right now the group were all seated in a large rectangular formation with a large obsidian and ceramic table in between them with Asuka sitting at the head of the table and Madara sitting at the other end.

(Deep Breaths) "Ummmmmm...are you sure it's okay that I am here Jesus...you know I don't mind waiting outside...or just taking walk around..." Issei said, the Red Dragon Emperor was extremely nervous, he felt incredibly unworthy to be seated in such an amazing place and felt he was too insignificant to be in such an important meeting.

He was not the only one who felt this way, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt and Asia all felt the same way, the found it more comfortable and suitable for them to be outside then to be here in the Great Hall.

"Nonsense, you are more then worthy to be here Issei." Jesus said with Asuka's silver eyes meeting Issei's.

"Enough with the chatter, let's just get to the point, what's on your mind Jesus?" Susanoo questioned as he was getting rather impatient.

(Clears Throat) "Right I have organized this meeting with the intention to create one thing." Jesus said with him making Asuka focus on all parties.

"And that is?" Poseidon questioned.

"An Alliance." Jesus responded.

"Wait a minute...we already have an Alliance." Aphrodite stated as she was wondering why is Jesus was bringing up something that was already established.

"Well not necessarily, we have an understanding with one another, but not an actual alliance, all we have been doing has been keeping the balance in the supernatural world, but this time we are speaking about completely teaming up as one force and under one cause." Michael explained as he was elaborating further on what Jesus said.

"And what exactly would that cause be?" Tsukuyomi questioned with an intrigued expression.

"The eradication of the Old Satan Faction, we have ignored them and the Khaos Brigade for far too long and it as only made them stronger, they have become a serious threat to the world and supernatural world." Jesus replied with Asuka giving a 'no nonsense' expression.

"Well that is true, they have many of our opposites on their side, and even though we have laid to rest quite a number of Titans, they still have an army of them that they freed." Buddha said, as he began reviewing the facts.

"Exactly, the attack on Olympus was basically a declaration of war, our enemies have made their first move, they recruited the Titans, who knows what other beings they could be targeting next." Jesus said.

(Deep Sigh) "Unfortunately it does seem that a war is on the horizon, plus Rizevim has admitted that they are planning to revive Lucifer." Azazel said with him adopting a much more serious expression.

"If Lucifer returns, then universe itself is at stake, and all the beings that were stronger then him are either dead or have been sealed away, if he awakens then by default he will be the strongest being in existence." Freya stated with a concerned look on her face.

"She is right, Trihexa is sealed, Bahamut is sealed and God of the Bible is dead, and Great Red is not strong enough to take down Lucifer on his own, if that bastard wakes up, then it could mean trouble." Odin said.

"This is why an Alliance is crucial, our enemy's might is something we cannot ignore, it's only a matter of time before the Old Satan Faction strikes next, we need to team up." Jesus said and many of those present could hear the desperation in his voice, but it wasn't without good reason.

"I have a question."

Everyone just shifted their attention to Vishnu as they were wondering what was on the Hindu god's mind.

"Yes what is it Vishnu?" Jesus questioned.

"What exactly is his objective in the grand scheme of things?" Vishnu questioned while pointing at Madara.

"Yes exactly what are you fighting for Madara Uchiha?" Ra asked as he and everyone else gave Madara their full attention, obviously those who knew Madara, knew what he was about, but for those who are not familiar with the Uchiha, they wanted to know what exactly is he aiming for.

"World peace." Madara stated with him resting his cheek on his fist.

Many of the gods were pleasantly surprised at Madara's reply, they believed he was like every other human that has great power, a man merely seeking to be covered in glory and obtain a high status.

"I do not sense any deceit from you, I see from looking into your eyes that you are a man who has suffered great hardship." Buddha said while having a small analysis of Madara then proceeding to close his eyes indicating he is ready to move on with the meeting.

Amaterasu was now forced to re-evaluate her thoughts about Madara after hearing Buddha's words, all the gods knew that God of the Bible and Buddha were the best when it came to sensing human emotion, Buddha could tell when someone was telling the truth and being genuine or if they are lying and being deceitful, so if Buddha, the best at sensing someone's true motives can trust Madara, then the rest of them could also put their faith in him, but there was still that piece of Amaterasu believing that Madara is untrustworthy.

"You see as I said, Madara is a man that we can trust, so do we all agree to an alliance?" Jesus questioned as he was wanting to get to the main part of the meeting.

Odin: "Sure why not."

Ra: The universe cannot fall into Lucifer's hands, you have my aid."

Shiva: "Doesn't look like we have much of a choice now do we?"

Buddha: "Lucifer knows nothing of peace, this world does not belong to him or his fellows."

Azazel: "You have our support."

Sirzechs: "As well as ours."

Elizabeth: "Yeah why not sounds like fun."

And one by one all those who were present agreed to this new united alliance to combat the Old Satan Faction however there was particular god who was not being himself.

"Zeus, you have been awfully quiet brother." Poseidon commented and everyone couldn't help but agree that the infamous Zeus has been acting like a shy little child.

In fact now that they think about it, ever since the whole incident that happened at Olympus, Zeus has just remained stagnant, he didn't even help when fighting the Old Satan Faction and their Titans, it's almost as if he has lost his fire and the will to fight.

Zeus just looked at Poseidon but did not respond to his comment, Athena and Buddha were quick read Zeus's emotions and they both could tell that the trauma of having your wife and sons betray you as well as seeing one of them die on their wedding day, has really damaged him.

"I believe father just needs some rest, then he will be alright." Athena said as she wanted to get the attention off Zeus.

"That reminds me, we are going to need a place to settle seeing that our home is no more." Apollo stated.

Zeus flinched ever so slightly when he heard the words 'our home is no more.' a deep anger was brewing within him, he wanted those that have betrayed him and those of the Old Satan Faction to experience his rage.

"You can reside here in heaven, our doors has always been open to the Greeks." Jesus offered as he was more than happy to share his father's kingdom to those who need it.

Artemis: "We are grateful Jesus, thank you."

"So what exactly do we call this alliance of ours?" Susanoo questioned.

Everyone just looked at Asuka and for the first time the son of God was speechless, he honestly had no idea what to call this alliance of theirs, he was too focused on forming it that he didn't even consider giving it a name, he just caused Asuka's eyes to focus on Madara as he was hoping the Uchiha would come up with something.

"How about the Akatsuki?" Madara suggested while still resting his cheek on his fist.

"Akatsuki huh? What an interesting suggestion for a name." Tsukuyomi commented with him rather liking the name Akatsuki.

"Hmm...I suppose it is better than just being called the 'Alliance' or something similar to that, I have no complaints." Shiva said.

everyone else just remained silent as they didn't really have any problems with being named the Akatsuki.

"Than it is settled, from now on we will be known as the Akatsuki, this meeting has now reached it's conclusion, if you wish to rest Michael and the rest of the angels will offer hospitality or if you wish to leave then safe travels." Jesus said with him now bringing the meeting to an end.

Jesus said all that he needed to and now gave control back to Asuka, and when she saw that she was the centre of attention she quivered, she was both extremely embarrassed and confused that everyone was looking at her, she quickly came to the conclusion that this had to be Jesus's doing.

Madara was the first to get up from his seat and head for the exit as he saw there was no longer a reason to stay in the Great Hall, some gods decided to teleport to their domains as they still had other things to attended to while those who stayed were simply just conversing with one another.

As Madara exited the Great Hall he took a walk as he needed to collect his thoughts and re-evaluate his objectives.

'This place really is beautiful.' Hagoromo commented as he just admired the magnificence of Heaven through Madara's eyes, however as for the Uchiha he couldn't care about the scenery, it was just another place that didn't look ugly.

'Hmph there is no time to be admiring the scenery Sage.' Madara said as Hagoromo's comment broke his concentration.

Hagoromo: (Sigh) 'You really do need to embrace the moment sometimes Madara.'

'Do I look like Hashirama?' Madara questioned as he was not one to enjoy the sites.

Hagoromo: (Deep Sigh) 'I suppose not...but it does appear that things are getting interesting.'

'So it seems, another war is on the horizon, makes me wonder how many of them have I witnessed?' Madara questioned as he was replaying all the many wars he has been involved in and all the chaos he has witnessed, it was bringing back so many memories.

'I have always found that interesting.'

'What?' Madara questioned.

'In order for their to be peace, there usually has to be a war or conflict first, for their to be harmony blood must be shed, the price for peace is always a steep one.' Hagoromo explained as he as well was reflecting on the wars and violence that has ensued in the Shinobi world.

'It is true many will die in this conflict, the wedding was just the start, this world will be drenched with the blood of the Old Satan Faction and the Akatsuki, who knows perhaps even more that.' Madara said, the Uchiha had to admit though, the idea of another war was really getting his blood boiling, he can't wait to unleash his power on his enemies.

'Indeed there is a possibility, so what's next Madara?' Hagoromo questioned.

'Two things, one we will wait to see what Diana has learned, two I need to obtain more power.'

Hagoromo: 'I see so you are going for six paths huh?'

Madara: 'Yes.'

'Well in order for you to unlock six paths, you will need to push yourself beyond your limit Madara.' Hagoromo explained.

'I figured as much a long time ago, you never did make it easy to obtain your power Sage.'

Hagoromo: (Chuckle) 'Just giving it to you would be too easy, I want you to earn it, properly this time, by unlocking it through combat.'

Madara: 'Hmph that will be easy, I already have the perfect person in mind to use in order to unlock six paths.'

'Who?' Hagoromo questioned being rather curious.

'Ophis, I will use her as a means to obtain more power, just as I did with Hashirama at the final valley' Madara elaborated with a devilish smile forming on his face.

Hagoromo: 'Ah yes, so are you going after her?'

Madara: 'That will not be necessary, she is already hunting me down, I will simply wait for her, then we shall engage in combat, Rizevim said it himself, he is not sure that Ophis can win, with me having the Ultimate Susanoo, which means Indra's arrow will be my trump card against her.'

'I look forward to seeing that battle and by the way, look behind you.' Hagoromo said then ended the mental link between him and Madara, the Uchiha just looked over his shoulder and could see Aphrodite making her way towards him.

"What is it that you are looking for goddess of love?" Madara questioned as he just brought back his attention to the view in front of him.

"You know you can just call me Aphrodite, goddess of love is a bit too formal for my liking." Aphrodite said with her being next to Madara now.

"You still haven't answered my question, what is it that you are looking for Aphrodite?"

"Tell me something Madara, have you ever been in love?" Aphrodite questioned while looking at the side of Madara's face.

Madara was rather surprised to have been asked such a question, it's the last thing he ever thought he would be questioned about.

"No."

"Hmph neither have I, can you believe it...I Aphrodite the goddess of love has never been in love, I have given billions the most sort after emotion there is and not once have I experienced it for myself, I have never experienced the most powerful stage of love." Aphrodite said with a rather empty look on her face.

"And that is?" Madara asked while looking at her through the corner of his eye.

"To love someone more than you love yourself, how I yearn for such a feeling, I have experienced the other levels of love many times, the love for a friend, for a sister, for a brother, for a mother and for a father, the love for your devoted followers and servants, I have experienced all the other different types of love, but not the love for a significant other, I would sit in my temple on Olympus and just admire the bond between two lovers, embracing one another, annoying one another, surprising one another, standing up for one another, connecting with one another, and always being so close to one another, I crave for that more than you can ever know." Aphrodite said while also looking at the view in front of them.

"How pathetic can you be goddess?" Madara questioned with him closing his eyes as Aphrodite's little heart to heart was uninteresting to him.

Aphrodite was quite appalled that Madara would have the audacity to say that to her, never in her life has she encountered a human so rude.

"How could you say that?!"

"All I hear is you wishing and desiring for love, but tell me something Aphrodite, have you done anything more than just watching others express their love?" Madara questioned.

"Of course I have, I have had intimated moments with many men and gods and..."

"But have you done it without manipulating them? Last night Athena told me that you use your power of lust to get men to do whatever you want and usually it goes your way, I was the first human to ever resist your seduction, tell me something goddess of love, were you really expecting love to blossom when manipulation was the best thing you could offer?" Madara questioned with him looking at Aphrodite with one eye open.

Aphrodite froze, Madara's words were causing her to have a deep dive through her memories and it was true, not once did Aphrodite ever connect with a man naturally, she always used her seduction to have men trip over themselves for her, but no matter what it never really satisfied her hunger for love, it always felt hollow and lacking.

"What were you expecting? Real love? (Chuckle) Manipulation is a none genuine way of getting what you want, I know this very well, you on the other hand, you were chasing for something that needs to develop naturally, did you actually think by using your powers of seduction that those men would actually truly love you? (Chuckle) they were just doing what you wanted Aphrodite, their love was never real."

Madara's words hit Aphrodite with the impact of a double decker bus, this was the first she has ever witness a human speak to a goddess with such boldness, as a matter of fact she doesn't remember anyone speaking to her like this before.

"I find this rather pitiful and pathetic, that the so called goddess of love doesn't even know how love works, you Greek gods fascinate me, you believe you are superior yet your foolishness is worse then that of a little brat, Athena and Poseidon are the only ones I have seen with actual common sense, if you want genuine love, how about stop being a pathetic manipulator, this conversation is just a waste of my time." Madara said then was preparing to walk away but before he could even take his first step, Aphrodite took hold of his left hand.

When her flesh came into contact with Madara's flesh, Aphrodite felt a surge of adrenaline and electricity flow all over her body, it was a sensation she has never felt before.

Madara just looked at her with a rather annoyed look as he was wondering what else did she want, and for that brief moment when his left eye locked with hers she felt her heart skip a beat and her cheeks burn up.

"What is it now woman?" Madara questioned.

"Oh...ummmmmmm...I just wanted to thank you for saving me earlier from Ares...I'm sorry I won't take any more of your time Madara." Aphrodite said with her finally releasing Madara's hand but she truly didn't want to and she couldn't explain why.

"You can come out goddess I am done speaking to your sister." Madara said then began walking away.

Aphrodite was wondering what on Heaven was Madara talking about until she notice Artemis appear and she gave her sister a rather coy smile.

Aphrodite: "What?"

Artemis just tilted her head to the side and continued to give her confused sister a coy smile.

"What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You find him pleasant don't you Aphrodite?" Artemis said with her now being face to face with her sister.

Aphrodite didn't respond she just moved her head to the side in order to hide the blush that was on her face.

"I knew it, you do like him Aphrodite."

"Him? (Scoffs) how could you say that? He is rude, arrogant, self-centred narcissists, I could never love such a man." Aphrodite claimed with her still not making eye contact with her sister.

(Sigh) "You know I noticed something about you long ago Aphrodite, you have been so obsessed with falling in love and finding your special one, but I have also seen that you are equally obsessed with wanting to be the one who is desired, you have had many men chasing after you all your life that now when it's you that is doing the chasing, you don't know how to handle it, how the tables of turned, you are the one now who has to do their best to try and impress Madara, this will definitely be fun to witness." Artemis said then began walking away with the same coy smile she entered with.

'Am I really the one who is doing the chasing this time?' Aphrodite asked herself then the image of Madara appeared in her mind and she could feel her heart beat speed up, she quickly shook her head in order to get her thoughts in order, there was indeed a lot to think about for her.

*******The Gates of Heaven***

Madara and company were saying their farewells to the other members of Akatsuki as they were getting ready to return to to Madara's territory.

"...We will discuss the power of the demonic energy another time." Madara said as he was sharing his findings of the Stray devil energy with some of the members of the Akatsuki.

"Need an extra pair of hands?" Athena questioned as she could see Madara was getting ready to leave heaven with his group.

Madara just looked at her with a raised eyebrow as he was wondering what exactly does she mean by that.

"No."

"My my, not many would refuse that kind of offer from the goddess of war and wisdom." Athena said being rather amused that Madara rejected her.

"I am not many, so why don't you tell me what you really want Athena." Madara said as he could read her like an open book.

(Sigh) "Fine, I wish to join you Madara." Athena admitted as she could see Madara has figured her out.

"Now why as you so proudly say it 'the goddess of war and wisdom' would want to join the 'human' Madara Uchiha?" Madara questioned with an intrigued look on his face.

"That's simple, I find you fun, my home Olympus has been destroyed and my family can be rather underwhelming sometimes, I seek adventure and a means to get my blood pumping and what better way is there than join the man who shocked my father with a lightning dragon." Athena said with a smirk.

"So I am entertainment huh?" Madara questioned with an amused look on his face.

"Oh no, you are a lot more than that, you're Madara Uchiha after all." Athena said with her smirk only growing.

"Hmph very well then." Madara said and Athena walked over to his brothers and sisters and gave them a farewell hug before making her way to Madara's side.

For reasons she could not explain, Aphrodite could senses her emotions screaming at her to go with her sister and join Madara, but she choose to ignore them, she wanted to first evaluate ow she feels before joining the man who was causing her mind and emotions so much confusion.

"Until we meet again." Madara said then used Kamui to teleport himself and his group to his territory.

***Madara's underworld territory***

Once Konou sensed the presence of Madara and Yasaka, she ran as fast as she could to them and when she saw the familiar faces, she just increased her speed and gave her mother a welcome back hug.

"Welcome back Konou said with a warm smile as she was beyond happy to see the group again.

Raynare, Kalawarner, Asuka, Asia, Mittelt and Tiamat all gave Konou a hug before entering the estate and retiring in their rooms, it has been a rather eventful day for all of them.

"Ummmm...excuse me but who exactly are you?" Konou questioned as she was not familiar with the new face in the group.

"Oh forgive me but my name is Athena." Athena said giving Konou a warm smile.

Konou just froze in shock, she couldn't believe she was in the presence of the greatest goddess known in the Greek world.

"Wait as in the Athena? The goddess of war and wisdom?" Konou questioned in disbelief.

(Chuckle) "Indeed that is who I am."

"No ways, I have read books and heard stories about you, you are so amazing Lady Athena." Konou said as she gave her a respectful bow.

"Oh please you can just call me Athena."

"How about we go inside and you and Athena can get to know each other Konou." Yasaka suggested and the three of them just entered the estate leaving Madara and Issei to themselves.

Issei: "Sensei."

Madara: "Hmm?"

"I lost a friend today." Issei said with an emotionless face as images of Hercules and Zafina laying in a pool of their own blood flashed in his mind.

"Yes you have boy." Madara said while looking at him with one eye.

"They were innocent, they didn't do anything wrong and yet Hercules and Zafina were killed in cold blood." Issei said with his hair covering his eyes and his body vibrating rather aggressively.

"Welcome to war Hyoudou, know this boy, their blood may be the first however it will not be the last to be shed in this feud." Madara said as he closed his eyes and once again reflected on the many wars he was involved in.

Issei: "I get it now."

Madara: "Get what?"

"Why you are after world peace, why it is your dream, I'm also inheriting it as my goal now, I will be damned if I see anyone of you die in front of my eyes like Hercules, so how about it Sensei, willing to train me right now?" Issei questioned with his eyes glowing emerald green.

Madara opened his eyes and looked at the determination on Issei's face and was rather impressed by it.

"Hmph very well then, I suppose there is a technique I can teach you right now."

"Really? What is it?" Issei questioned with his excitement levels increasing.

"You've seen the technique before, I shall teach you Flying Rayjin." Madara said then made his way to the training field.

Issei was now really excited as that was one of the many techniques he wanted to learn from Madara, he was starting to day dream and fantasize about all the cool things he could do with the ability to teleport.

"Are you just going to stand there? Or are going to get moving Hyoudou?"

Issei quickly snapped out of it and caught up to Madara so he can begin his training.

***With Diana***

"Right this way my child."

These were the words coming from an extremely pleased Vlad Dracula, he knew he would be able to convince his daughter to join him in the Old Satan Faction, this were all going according to his plan or so he believes.

Right now Vlad was escorting his daughter to the conference room as there was a meeting they needed to attend to.

Diana took a look at her surroundings and had to admit that she was rather impressed with what she was seeing, Diana and Vlad were in an enormous medieval castle with stone statues of the many members of the Old Satan Faction and priceless and rare artefacts that hold immense power within them.

Vlad: "We have arrived."

Diana and Vlad opened the door that would allow them access to the conference room and once Diana and her father were in, the queen of the vampires was shocked to see some of the other members that were apart of the Old Satan Faction.

"It can't be...Victoria!...is that you?" Diana questioned with a beyond shocked look on her face.

"Long time no see Diana Dracula." The woman now named Victoria said while still remaining seated and looking at Diana with a calm expression.

"Your daughter looks so much like you." Diana said as what she was looking at was a slightly older looking version of Elizabeth, she indeed was a sexy woman like her daughter but the difference with Victoria was that she held a more serious look than Elizabeth.

"How is Elizabeth anyway? she has always been an unruly child." Victoria questioned.

"I suppose she is alright, she just is very battle hungry, but otherwise she is alright."

"Hmph, indeed that is my daughter, I heard what she did to my favourite city, London, with her quarrel with Madara Uchiha." Victoria said as she now rested her cheek on her fist.

"I heard you were assassinated during the first World War." Diana said as she still couldn't comprehend how Victoria was still breathing, sure her family is known to be immortal but Victoria has been gone for so long the world just accepted that she was killed.

"Oh that little thing, I staged that, it was a way for me to become a ghost and operate freely as well as join the Old Satan Faction." Victoria stated.

"When ever I hear your story, it always reminds me how devious you can be Victoria." A voice said as other members of the Old Satan Faction entered the conference room from another door.

"Loki?! You here as well?" Diana questioned being rather surprised that Odin's adopted son was part of the Old Satan Faction.

"Of course I am, did you really think I would be Odin's little boy forever? Oh no I have a different plan in mind for me and for the whole of the Norse mythology." Loki said with a devilish smile.

And one by one familiar faces began entering the conference room, Diana just couldn't believe all the historic and Iconic figures that were part of the Old Satan Faction.

Adolf Hitler, Napoleon, the Persian god Xerxes, the demi-god Achilles and many more, once Rizevim entered the conference room, everyone went to their seats as the second born of Lucifer was ready to address them.

"Operation Olympus was a success, however our enemies are still alive." Rizevim said with a rather amused look on his face.

"Interesting so they were actually able to survive the chaos my box unleashed?" Pandora questioned with an intrigued expression.

"Indeed, all thanks to a certain Madara Uchiha." Rizevim responded, deep down he still hasn't given up on recruiting Madara, all he needs is the right circumstances and he truly believes that the Uchiha will become a member of the Old Satan Faction.

Diana was rather relieved that Madara and company were able to escape Olympus and the chaos from Pandora's box.

"That human must be eliminated." Cronus said with a bitter and venomous tone.

"Don't be so bitter because you got beaten Cronus, remember, Madara can still be useful to us." Rizevim said.

"You do realize that he has rejected you twice Rizevim." Hades interjected as he was wondering if Rizevim was not obsessed with Madara.

"Give it time, there is more to that man, I can see it in his eyes, there was a time when he was a villain, he just needs the right motivation." Rizevim explained.

"Don't forget that Ophis is hunting him down, if he join us that will automatically place us in her way." Victoria said.

"Indeed, we don't need to be dealing with Ophis at a time like this." Vlad stated.

"All in due time, besides we have a plan for little Ophis, isn't that right Hades?" Rizevim questioned as he shifted his attention to the Greek God of death.

"Hmph but of course." Hades replied with a smirk.

"Now then onto other matters, we still need more beings on our side, we have secured the Titans, now we move onto the dragons." Rizevim said.

"Dragons huh? This should be interesting." Ares commented as the thought of going to tame dragons was appealing to him.

"Yes there are some dark and evil dragons that we can use for our cause, the Old Satan Faction will now begin Phase four of our plan."

Everyone apart from Diana smirked at what Rizevim has said, they have been wanting to move on to phase four for quite some time.

Diana could only sit there and wonder, what did Phase four mean, fortunately or unfortunately for her, she would soon find out.

**And that is the Chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it, as you can see other characters are beginning to make an entrance and the Old Satan Faction is now on the move, but as always please leave your thoughts and reviews, I do read all of them and pay attention to them, well then until next time.**

**Uchiha Wannabe Signing out peace. **


End file.
